Turning Point
by 27x18
Summary: Lost in Italy a five year old Tsuna ends up in the care of the Varia's commander, Xanxus. It was the turning point in their lives and set their fates on a new path. Having now moved to Japan to tutor the small Sky child their lives have both been changed forever. Hopefully for the better. Fem27 Brotherly!Xanxus. Majorly fluffy. BEWARE THE FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Xanxus and Squalo's terrible potty mouths, deadly levels of Tsuna cuteness and fluff~

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR, that joy instead goes to Akira Amano-sama~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timeline : This is a few months before Xanxus finds out he's adopted. He's only just taken over Varia recently. Ages are as follows for our main stars of this chapter~

Xanxus - 15

Squalo - 14

Tsuna - 5

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was lost, she hadn't meant to wander off but she had seen a really cute little yellow bird and followed after it without thinking, now the five year old was lost, and not just lost, lost in a country where she couldn't speak a word of the native tongue.

Tsuna's little legs had kept her moving as she searched for the way back even as tears welled in her brown eyes and sniffles escaped her. The five year old Japanese child continued to fight back tears while weaving around under the legs and feet of much taller people.

Stumbling over the shoe of someone Tsuna fell down onto her hands and knees, tears threatening to spill while she carefully pulled herself back up, looking down at her hands and knees to see she had scraped them and they were bleeding. Then the pain hit, sniffles and sobs escaping her while the five year old stared at the blood not knowing what to do.

"Don't tell me the brat's going to start screaming for it's mother." a voice snapped from up above her, Tsuna had no idea what they were saying, but the tone the person took made her threatening tears begin to fall over

"You knocked it over you deal with it trash." another voice growled while Tsuna sniffled sobbing quietly to herself while staring at her hands still, fat red droplets making trails across her hands to drop down on the ground

"Uh...well shit I don't know how to do this!?" the first man shouted out while Tsuna went to rub her hands on her pants to wipe the blood off, tears falling faster when that hurt even more "Hey brat." someone roughly petted (smacked) her head while they fumble for words "Uh, stop crying." they ordered her brown eyes lifting up to the person only to squeak and trip over her feet in her hurry to get back from them. Tsuna began to cry then, this person was scary, they had short spiked silver hair and they were glaring at her angrily

"You're making it worse trash." her brown eyes darted over to the other big person, Tsuna wasn't any good at picking people's ages but they were older then her but younger then her mother. This man was even scarier, he was tall and he had angry red eyes that were currently glaring down at her. Tsuna could only cry harder

"I think we're scaring it." the first one noted while Xanxus snacked Squalo upside his head

"No fucking shit trash." Tsuna silenced when she saw him hit the other person, clapping her hands over her mouth while tears continued to fall down her cheeks. What if he hit her for being loud too?

" _You're_ making it more scared now, shitty boss." Squalo growled over at the Vongola brat while clutching his sore head, the teenager could hit fucking hard as hell. Xanxus' answer to the still crying child was to grab it by the back of the overalls it was wearing and lifting her up to eye level to glare at it from up close.

"Stop crying brat." he ordered while the child just blinked at him with her huge brown eyes "How do we tell if it's a girl or boy?" Xanxus asked Squalo whom shrugged in response

"No way in hell I'm looking." the silver haired swordsman hissed while Xanxus smacked him over the head again

"It's not a dog." while they were bantering all Tsuna could do was freeze and whimper, holding back her tears from the scary man that was holding her high up off the ground. Tsuna hated being up high like this, her father always grabbed her and threw her up and down like it was some game, it was a game that terrified Tsuna ever since he had not caught her once while distracted.

"We'll just ask it." Xanxus nodded in agreement while looking back at the teary eyed brat in his grip

"You heard him brat." Tsuna just continued to stare at him with her hands over her mouth "Answer brat!"

"Kid looks foreign, probably doesn't speak Italian." Xanxus growled in annoyance while glaring at the kid whose enormous brown eyes teared up again, shit….kid looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, how the hell did its eyes get that big?

Xanxus began cycling through languages he knew waiting for the kid to make some sort of sign that it understood, finally when he got to Japanese he got a reaction. So, kid was Japanese

"Brat, you lost?" Xanxus asked while the child blinked at him with wide teary eyes her hands pressing harder at her mouth. Xanxus sighed in response, seems the kid had assumed her crying was making him angrier. While it was true, he wasn't about to hit a child because its sobbing was pissing him off "You can talk brat." slowly the hands pulled away from her mouth while the child sniffled and blinked at him again with those huge eyes

"Ts-Tsuna g-got l-lost." the child whimpered while Xanxus sighed, they were right then, it was a lost kid

"How long ago?" Xanxus asked while glancing around, depending on how long ago this happened they could start to extrapolate a perimeter for how far away this kids parents might be. The kid just blinked at him confused while Xanxus sighed, of course, the kid would probably have no idea how long ago

"Do you remember where the sun was?" Squalo interrupted while the child squeaked and flinched looking over at the silver haired teen, Xanxus reluctantly pulling the kid into his grip properly and propping it on his hip. Hanging her in the air was drawing a lot of unwanted attention

"S-Sun?" Tsuna mumbled before looking up at the sky with a nod pointing. Xanxus and Squalo were both very surprised, judging from where the kid had indicated, if that was correct the brat had been lost for almost half the day now.

"Why didn't you just cry and get attention?" Xanxus voice had noticeably softened now, had to admire the kid to have made it this long without just standing and bawling for its mother

"Ts-Tsuna doesn't understand….the words….Tsuna had to look by herself." Squalo peered at the kid, seriously a kid this age had just wandered around on her own for half the day and not one person had stopped her, nor had the kid stopped and cried until she had tripped over Squalo and scraped her hands and knees

"Brat, what's your name? And how old are you?" Xanxus asked, though he was fairly sure she had been referring to herself by her name. But his Japanese was a little lacking still so he may be wrong.

"T-Tsuna is five." the girl wiped her nose on her sleeve (making the two assassins cringe) before looking back at her hands "Tsuna hurt her hands." Tsuna whispered while Xanxus nodded and sent Squalo a look

"We'll take you to get patched up brat, then we'll work on finding your family." Tsuna's face immediately brightened while she grinned at Xanxus with a wide smile

"Mmm, thank you-"

"Xanxus."

"Nii-san." (Big Brother) they both spoke at the same time, Squalo of course snickered to himself behind his hand at the expression on Xanxus' face. Seeing the surprised look Tsuna immediately saddened again while blinking at him tearily "T-Tsuna can't call you nii-san?"

"Tch." Xanxus sighed while looking back at the kid sitting on his hip "Fine brat, call me whatever." Xanxus was then further startled when two arms wrapped around his neck and the kid hugged him tightly

"Thank you, nii-san, and ojii-san too." (Grandpa) it was Xanxus' turn to snicker in amusement at the expression on Squalo's face

"VOI! I'm younger then that bastard!" Squalo roared while Tsuna squeaked covering her ears at the loud noise

"B-But….mama said that hair goes grey when you're old." Tsuna explained pointing at Squalo's hair while Xanxus could no longer hold it back, he had to laugh at the completely gobsmacked expression on the new sword emperor's face

"It's silver! Not grey! And my damn name is Squalo, remember that!"

"Shut up old man trash." Xanxus snorted in amusement while he smacked the teen upside the head, Tsuna burying her face into Xanxus' throat to hide her giggle while the youngest child of the Vongola head, and newest head of the Varia, smirked at Squalo while he kept walking towards their hotel so they could patch up the kid and see if they could get her home.

"You know brat, I think we might get along just fine."

"VOI! Stop ignoring me you shitty boss!"

"Nii-san, what does shitty mean?" both of them silenced then while exchanging a glance, the brats parents were not going to be at all happy with them teaching the kid how to swear at five. Since having found out the kid was Japanese they had been speaking only in her native tongue to calm the kid down, now however that might be a bad thing considering every second word out of Squalo's mouth was shit or shitty.

"It's a very rude word, and you shouldn't ever say it again." Xanxus explained while the kid blinked at him with wide curious eyes before nodding in understanding and instead nuzzling into his neck and snuggling into his arms.

This nii-san had a scary face, but he was really a good guy, she could feel it and Tsuna knew she could trust that little warm feeling. It had helped hide her from bullies more then once.

Squalo was only moments from laughing out loud at the super scary Xanxus, the arrogant teen that bowed to no one and had more power then Squalo could imagine. The strong new leader of the Varia that had made all the most powerful people in the group agree to serve him loyally. _That_ Xanxus, was currently being hugged by a five year old brat whom looked to be completely at ease in his hold.

No one said a word to either of the teenagers when they entered the prestigious five star hotel carrying a kid, the staff knew better then to say a word to anyone booked into a room under the name of the Vongola. If you got away with using that name you were among the top echelon of the organisation, otherwise assassins would be a problem to those so casually flaunting the name of the immense Mafia organisation.

Xanxus just strode through the reception area as if he owned the joint, Tsuna's brown eyes peeking around at the lobby with her jaw dropped, this place was really shiny.

"Ne, nii-san, why is everything to shiny?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus paused his eyes flicking around

"It's called marble, it's a type of stone." Tsuna blinking at him, not completely understanding but she nodded anyway while looking around still.

The two assassins got back to their suite, Xanxus setting the kid down while Squalo went to grab one of the med kits that they both carried in their luggage in case of injury on jobs. Xanxus took the offered basin of water and cloth from Squalo while he pinned the little girl with his crimson eyes

"This will hurt brat." Xanxus noted while Tsuna nodded while biting her bottom lip with tears already welling "You walked around for half a day on your own, you're not going to cry about something as small as this. Understood?" Tsuna nodded in response to his order while Xanxus began to clean the scrapes while Squalo followed up behind him and put bandaids on them once Xanxus had cleaned them with water then antiseptic

Tsuna cringed but sat through it all without any tears falling. Xanxus sighed as they bandaged the last scrape on her hand while nodding

"Alright brat, that's all of them right?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna nodded shakily his eyes narrowing "You better tell me right now brat." Tsuna's brown eyes lowered

"Tsuna's feet hurt." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus cocked an eyebrow, the kid had been waking for half the day, of course her feet would hurt

"I think it means blisters." Squalo noted while Xanxus pulled off her shoes and had a look, there had been blisters on her heels at some point, most of them had popped. How the hell had the kid kept walking on these feet and only started to cry once her hands and knees were scraped.

"What the fuck are you made of kid?" Xanxus muttered while Tsuna blinked down at him

"What's fuck nii-san?" Squalo bursting into laughter at Xanxus, this time it wasn't him teaching the kid how to swear

"Uh….another bad word." Tsuna blinked at him curiously while the teen stared back at her, seriously, this kid shouldn't be able to open her eyes that wide at anyone, how was it physically possible?

"N-Nii-san….Tsuna needs….toilet." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus nodded in understanding, lifting the small child off his bed and carrying her to the bathroom

"Don't tell me you need help brat, I'm not helping." Xanxus growled setting her on the floor and closing the door behind himself on his way out. The kid looked old enough to be able to use a toilet on her own? Looking over at Squalo Xanxus voiced his question the younger teen shrugging

"How the fuck would I know?" Xanxus growled and knocked at the door after the silence inside had held for a while

"You fall in kid?" a cheerful voice answered them

"Tsuna is okay, Tsuna's a big girl." Xanxus and Squalo shared a look

"Brat's a girl?" Xanxus was a little in awe, a brat, and a female one at that, had wandered around all day without just screeching for her mother like most brats would after only a few minutes alone

"Kid has balls." Squalo noted while Xanxus snorted in amusement at that interpretation of how well the kid had done at being on her own today

"Nii-san….Tsuna can't reach the taps." Xanxus opened the door finally and lifted the kid up so she could reach the taps while the little girl washed her hands. Putting the little girl down Xanxus strode back out to the living area Tsuna following on his heels like a cute brown haired puppy smiling up at Xanxus like he was the coolest person she had ever met. Squalo was only seconds from laughing at Xanxus while he watched the girl trotting after him

"Alright, so, how exactly are we going to get the brat home?" Xanxus sighed while sinking to sit in the giant armchair while he studied the little girl looking at him with huge brown eyes still "Brat, do you know what Hotel you were staying at?" Tsuna just blinked at him, Squalo running his remaining hand through his hair with a heavy sigh

"This is going to be difficult isn't it?"

"We're the fucking Varia, scum, you trying to say we can't get one shitty kid home- Hey, what was that for brat?" Xanxus snapped when Tsuna kicked his shin

"Nii-san said bad words." Xanxus glared darkly at her, but seems his glares were no longer effective now that she had decided he was safe. Tsuna was glaring back at him though it looked more like a pout that just made Xanxus roll his eyes. His glare turned to Squalo only seconds later while his second in command continued snorting and snickering behind his hand

"Looks like you're going to have to behave shi- uh Boss."

"Stop giggling like a school girl and help figure out how we get this kid back to her parents." Xanxus growled while Tsuna looked between the two with big eyes "Trash, contact the authorities and see if any foreigners declared a missing brat." Xanxus ordered while Squalo nodded and went to make a call, Tsuna blinking up at Xanxus while the fifteen year old stared back at her in return

"Do you know your family name kid?" Tsuna blinked at him "What about your mother and father, what are their names?"

"Mama is mama, papa….Mama calls him…." Tsuna pouted "Papa's not home much, Tsuna doesn't know, sorry." the girl scuffed her feet on the ground while Xanxus rested one hand on her head and ruffled her hair

"You did your best kid." Xanxus frowned in thought while studying the girl "How many days ago did you get here?" Tsuna brightened at that, something she could answer

Counting on her fingers Tsuna ticked off the sleeps since they had gotten to Italy "Four sleeps!" Tsuna announce proudly while holding up her fingers, Xanxus snorting softly, she had three fingers up, not four.

"Good job brat." Tsuna grinned up at him happily. Squalo storming back in while muttering curses to himself in Italian

"Nothing." Xanxus blinked over at him

"What?"

"No report to the police, there is no flag up about a missing brat." Xanxus switched back to Italian to answer his strategic commander

"You have to be fucking with me. None? Who the hell doesn't miss a five year old brat?!" Squalo shrugged at his boss equally as confused "I checked boss, no missing kids. I checked from kids like….three to ten, no foreign missing kids, no local missing kids." Xanxus frowned down at the little girl blinking up at him still, looking between them both in confusion

"Do another search, check kids that arrived in the country from Japan three days ago." Squalo nodded and went back to make another call. Xanxus frowning down at the little girl even as a monstrous sound tore from her middle. Tsuna blushed and looked down at her middle

"Tsuna's hungry…." Xanxus ruffled her hair again with a lopsided half smile

"Me too brat." He switched back to Japanese for the girls benefit "What do you feel like eating?" he picked the girl up and sat her on his knee while he dragged out the hotel menu, Tsuna just blinked at it in confusion

"Nii-san, Tsuna doesn't know the words." Tsuna reminded while Xanxus ruffed her hair again

"I'll read it out to you brat." So Xanxus began listing off the food on the menu one item at a time, describing it to the Japanese child so she'd understand what each item was

"Xanxus, got a hit." Xanxus looked over at Squalo with a nod, standing he set the child on his chair with an order to wait for him and followed after Squalo. As soon as he got that look from Squalo he knew it was a discussion to have away from the brat, even if they could change language it was still best to have this conversation elsewhere "You're not going to like it." Squalo noted while Xanxus glared at him

"Stop fucking around and tell me scum."

"The kid belongs to Iemitsu Sawada." That was surprising news, no wonder no alert had been sent to the police, this was the head of CEDEF's kid. If any group got wind of the kid being lost she was free game for leverage against the independent organisation

"How the fuck did that moron manage to breed?" Xanxus growled while Squalo snickered in amusement, the collective opinion of the Varia was that the CEDEF commander was a total moron

"Who knows, either way it's his brat." Squalo peeked over at Xanxus "We gonna contact CEDEF?"

"What's that meant to mean trash?" Xanxus growled while Squalo shrugged

"Just...you seem mighty taken with the brat, thought you might be entertaining the idea of keeping her." Xanxus hit him upside the head for the umpteenth time that day, Squalo snarling at him with a glare "The fuck was that for?"

"How the hell would the Varia take care of a brat huh? Are you stupid?" Squalo glared back at him with a low growl

"It was just a thought you shitty boss, the brat likes you and you seem happy with the brat, I just call it as I see it asshole." Xanxus looked back into the room where Tsuna was kicking her legs from her place sitting in the massive chair that dwarfed her small frame

"If it was just Iemitsu I'd do it as a giant fuck you to him, but the brat has a mother." If Squalo had learnt anything about Xanxus in the six months they had known one another, it was that he had a soft spot for mothers, he had been raised by his mother alone in the slums before Vongola Nono had found out about his fourth son.

"So what do you want to do now?" Xanxus kept his eyes on the little girl that was sitting so calmly in the chair while waiting patiently for them to return

"Contact CEDEF, get the news to that moron." Squalo nodded and reached for the phone, Xanxus catching his hand "Tomorrow, let the bastard sweat for the night. I guarantee he would have lied to his wife and told her everything was fine. Seems like something that bastard would do." Squalo smirked, there he was, his temperamental boss. Squalo had wondered for a few minutes if he had gone soft on him "We're having pasta for dinner." Squalo could only stare, since when did Xanxus not order steak "Brat wanted it." Okay, maybe the teen had gone soft on him after all.

Xanxus ignored Squalo and strode back into the other room to talk to the brat, petting her head again while he lifted her off the chair and sat himself back down the child sitting in his lap. His eyes sparked with an idea while he looked down at the humming girl that seemed quite happy to just stay with these strangers

"Want to see some magic brat?" Xanxus chuckled while huge brown eyes widened even further

"Magic?" Xanxus nodded down at her while holding out one hand, the dark Sky flames bursting to life, his Flames of Wrath. Tsuna's eyes were locked on the flames as she reached out with an excited squeal "Wait!" Xanxus went to pull his hand away but her small hand had already touched them.

However, unlike what he had expected there was no burning, no screaming and crying. Just a giggle, Tsuna reaching with her other hand to cup the flame

"Holy shit!" Xanxus could only nod in agreement with Squalo who was staring at the girl touching the Flames of Wrath with no ill effects "What the actual fuck is that kid made of?" Squalo breathed in Italian, a giggle from Tsuna his answer

"It tickles nii-san. The fire is pretty. Teach Tsuna!" Xanxus was still busy staring at the girl

"The brat is a Sky, she had to be." Squalo all but yelled, the med kit sitting near Xanxus' hand still flying across the room to smack Squalo in the head

"Don't yell trash, you're scaring the brat."

"The brat just shoved her hands in your Wrath Flame and fucking _giggled_!" Squalo snapped back while a small shoe hit him that time, wide eyes of both assassins turning down to the kid sitting in Xanxus' lap

"Bad word." Xanxus burst into raucous laughter at that while petting the girl proudly on her head

"Brat, you're hired. We're keeping you!" her bright eyes turned up to him again while Tsuna smiled at him

"Nii-san, make the flame again!" Tsuna begged "Please." Xanxus caved when those big eyes began to water, nodding down to her he held out his hand again and summoned the flame, Tsuna clapping excitedly while reaching for it again "Teach Tsuna, please nii-san, teach Tsuna to make fire too." Xanxus frowned slightly while looking down at her. Teach a brat about flames? Then again this same brat was shoving her hands into his Wrath Flames without a twitch, even Nono had burnt his hands on these flames while training his son.

"Okay kid, let's see what you've got." Xanxus agreed while he pet her head again "Okay….how to do this…." Xanxus blinked down at her while Tsuna just stared back up at him. He had never been taught how to get started, he had been able to conjure flames as far back as he could remember

"Resolve." Squalo called over as Tsuna blinked at him

"Grandpa-nii?" Squalo twitched slightly but it was better then straight grandpa, he would put up with it for now.

"Resolve, you have to make up your mind and just do it." Xanxus looked down at the child whom blinked back at Squalo

"Brat, is there something you want to protect? More then anything?" Xanxus asked while Tsuna blinked up at him again her head tilting in thought

"To protect mama! Tsuna wants to protect mama." Squalo nodded, that should do then

"Alright, brat, focus on that wish, how serious are you about protecting your mama."

"But Tsuna's dame." Xanxus's amused expression disappeared instantly "All the kids say Tsuna is dame. Tsuna can't protect mama."

"So just because someone said you can't you won't try?" Xanxus cut off the child while knocking his knuckles against her head gently

"So….If Tsuna wants to protect mama Tsuna can do the magic?"

"You have to believe you can do it brat. Don't just want to protect her, protect her." Tsuna frowned deeply while thinking about it. Frowning down at her hands a small pure orange flame flickered for a moment before disappearing. Tsuna smiling brightly up at the two teenagers, Xanxus ruffling her hair proudly

"Good job brat." the bell for their room ringing while Xanxus waved over to Squalo "Get the food trash." Squalo grumbled under his breath in Italian so he wouldn't get caught out swearing again by the surprisingly ballsy kid.

"I still can't believe you ordered pasta." Squalo muttered while they moved over to the table, Xanxus kicking the back of his comfortable armchair to send it skidding across the floor to rest at the table for him. Tsuna jumped into it before he got there while the Varia commander growled lightly picking the kid up by the back of her overalls again and sat down settling her in his lap

"Alright brat, dig in, after this we go back to working on your Flame."

"Thank you for the food!" Tsuna chirped before digging into the pasta that Xanxus had ordered, he had to order the same because the kid had given him that big teary look. Tsuna wasn't sure if she'd like it, so he had ordered the same to show it was good. "Nii-san this is good!" Tsuna chirped a smile taking Xanxus' lips while he pet her head gently.

The brat was growing on him, he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. At least she was a Vongola by blood so he knew that it was highly unlikely he would ever have an order to kill her. Anyone else, civilian or Mafioso was free game for the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad.

After they had eaten Xanxus kicked his chair again sending it back to the lounge area and sat back down, lifting Tsuna onto his lap again to continue going over how to summon flames. Xanxus was impressed, the kid was a natural. A little push and some explanations and she was soon summoning a small flame in her hands. It only came to life for a few moments before it disappeared leaving her panting with exertion.

But for a five year old with no previous experience with flames or any body conditioning to get used to the strain of flames on the body she was doing really well. Xanxus pet her head yet again proudly while grinning down at her while the child smiled sweetly back up at him.

Squalo who had been quiet for a little while now had headed into the bedroom area and grabbed out the camera they had used for the investigation to plan out routes etc to their target and took a picture of the pair.

Xanxus' lips turned down in a scowl seconds later while he glared over at the smirking Squalo who just took another photo with the camera. "Not every day I get some blackmail material on you boss."

"Whatever, trash, just make sure to give me a fu-" Xanxus glance down at Tsuna "A copy."

"Nii-san." Xanxus looked down at Tsuna while she tugged at his sleeve "Is Tsuna going home soon?"

"Tomorrow brat." Xanxus assured while ruffling her hair gently "You want to leave?" Tsuna shook her head with a bright smile

"Tsuna likes nii-san, and Grandpa-nii." Xanxus ruffled her hair again

"Good. Squalo." Xanxus called while the snap happy swordsman stopped taking photos for a moment to look at his boss "Get a clean shirt or something she can use as bed clothes." Squalo nodded and went to raid his bag, there was no way either of their shirts would fit the kid, but his shoulders weren't as broad as Xanxus' so it would be a better fit even if only slightly

Managing to find a clean one Squalo began to roll the sleeves up, they were going to drag on the floor if he didn't the kid was tiny for a five year old. At least he thought she must be, she seemed very small

"Alright kid, you want a shower or a bath?" Xanxus asked looking down at the girl in his lap when Squalo returned with the shirt, Tsuna was starting to yawn as the day caught up with her

"Bath!" Tsuna cried out with a clap of her hands, jumping off Xanxus' lap she hurried to the bathroom and grinned brightly back at both assassins while Xanxus followed after her to run a bath for the kid.

Nearly having a coronary when he turned from the taps for a moment to see her stripping down for her bath. Fumbling for a towel he held it out to her "Wrap in that brat!" Xanxus ordered his cheeks flaming, was it normal for kids to just strip like that in front of near total strangers?

This kid was going to get molested one day if she wasn't careful.

Tsuna took the towel from him and wrapped herself even though she was confused, watching while the dark haired teenager ran the bath for her

"Alright kid, done." Tsuna tugged on his sleeve as he stood to flee while blinking up at him

"I need help getting in." Tsuna explained while looking at the high edge of the bath, she was going to hurt herself if she tried to get in herself. Xanxus' face darkened all over again. Well shit.

"Put your hands up brat." Xanxus compromised while he closed his eyes and hefted her into the bath by her wrists before fleeing the bathroom, the door slamming behind him while the teenager looked over at Squalo

"Are all kids like that?" Xanxus demanded while Squalo shrugged, not at all envying his boss for what he had just been through in the bathroom with a five year old girl. "Oh shit." Xanxus muttered while Squalo tilted his head in question "What about when she wants to get out?" Squalo paled

"Voi….I think...I uh have something important to do over here." Squalo made to flee but a firm grip on the back of his shirt from Xanxus caught him

"If I have to go in there you do to shark-scum."

"Voiiiiii, I'm no pedo, not going to happen you shitty boss!" Xanxus growled at Squalo in response

"You trying to say I'm a pedo?" Xanxus snarled while the pair began a short scuffle that of course ended with Squalo covered with left over dinner and a full bottle of juice they had ordered for the kid dripping from his hair

"I fucking hate you."

"Feelings mutual scum." Xanxus growled even as a small voice called out from the bathroom

"Nii-san, Tsuna's done." Xanxus grabbed Squalo by his shirt and bodily dragged him into the bathroom with him, a brightly smiling five year old grinning at them from the bath "Ah, Grandpa-nii needs a bath too." Squalo refused to look anywhere near the tub while Xanxus grabbed a few towels

"You hold this one out. I'll grab her by the wrists again and drag her into it." Squalo nodded and held out the towel to hide the child while Xanxus grabbed her by her wrists with his eyes tightly closed and pulled her out of the bath into the towel, Tsuna giggling at her strange new friends. They were really weird about baths

Xanxus ushered her out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel while he grabbed the shirt off Squalo and kicked the silver haired swordsman into the still full bath, Squalo falling in head first with a splash, the door slamming closed behind Xanxus just in time "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Alright brat, get into this and we'll get you into bed." Xanxus handed the shirt to the kid before turning his back while the five year old blinked at his back, these teenagers were weird, she didn't understand why they kept turning their backs on her.

Pushing the confusion aside Tsuna quickly did a rub down before dropping the wet towel and tugging the shirt over her head, she didn't want to attempt the buttons, she knew she'd never get them done up right again.

"Nii-san." Xanxus turned with a nod looking down at the tiny five year old with a much too big shirt hanging off one shoulder and the sleeves covering her hands even rolled up as far as Squalo had rolled them.

All in all, a deadly cute sight the little brat made

 _Wonder how effective she'd be as an assassin…._ Xanxus quickly tossed that idea out of his head, he liked the innocence of the brat, though he had to admit, with her innocent cute look she'd easily get underneath a targets guards. Somehow though, the idea of making this innocent child bathe in blood, even though Belphegor was similar age to her, to do it to this child was unforgivable. Tsuna needed to remain innocent, Xanxus couldn't help but think that while he lifted the small girl into his huge king sized bed to rest

"I'll be back soon brat." Tsuna nodded at him from the nest of pillows and sheets she was surrounded by, her tiny frame dwarfed by the massive bed making her look small and fragile to his dark eyes.

Xanxus stormed into the bathroom and kicked out a dripping half naked Squalo to take over the shower, ignoring the swearing coming from his silver haired right hand man.

Having washed and dressed in some loose fitting drawstring pants ready for bed Xanxus headed for his bed, eyes catching on the tiny child in the centre of the huge bed while he snorted in amusement and flicked the blanket up and slid in, turning his back on the child and instead finding his tall frame a spot on the free bed space to one side of Tsuna

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus woke the second the clock ticked over to half past seven out of sheer habit, a growl escaping his lips while he looked down at the kid attached to his chest. At some point in the night the brat had snuggled into him when he must have rolled towards her and was now attached to his chest sleeping without a care.

Xanxus did note the brat was drooling on his arm but he didn't want to wake her to free his arm, so he just had to put up with it and instead watch the brat snoozing away without a care in the world.

The click of a camera drew his attention while Xanxus glared over at Squalo, the swordsman also awake thanks to their training habits, had decided a photo was needed of their boss in another reputation destroying moment with the brat.

"I'll kill you later, trash." Xanxus growled lightly shutting up when a soft noise escaped the kid and watching quietly while she wriggled before settling down again.

Both assassins let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding when they saw she hadn't been woken by them and was still snoozing peacefully. Squalo took another few snaps before heading off to order breakfast up for them. He wasn't going to contact CEDEF until Xanxus said he could, but food was a good plan since the brat would probably wake soon.

It was only a short while after that the kid began to wriggle in bed before rubbing at her eyes with a sleepy yawn, big brown eyes blinking at Xanxus while the teenage assassin studied her in return

"Morning nii-san." Tsuna yawned while Xanxus sat up and grabbed over a towel to wipe the drool off his arm from the kid

"Get up brat, breakfast will be here soon." Xanxus ordered while he slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom, the five year old blinking after him from her place still nestled amongst the sheets of the bed.

Tsuna crawled the length of the huge bed and slid down to her feet, peeking around the huge room curiously even as her small feet walked her towards the bathroom, the child hopping from foot to foot while waiting for Xanxus to be done. As soon as the tall teen opened the bathroom door Tsuna pounced past him to his surprise and slammed the door behind her. Xanxus snorting in amusement while he went to grab the clothes they had sent to be cleaned last night for the kid. The small set of overalls and shirt having been delivered early that morning.

"Contact CEDEF after breakfast." Xanxus called over to Squalo, the silver haired swordsman nodding in understanding while he changed into clothes for the day his boss following suit.

Tsuna calling out to him from the bathroom again led him back to lifting her up to reach the taps on the sink before handing over her clean clothes and fleeing again to let the little girl get changed.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Iemitsu wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but while he and Nana had been out with their daughter seeing the sights at some point they had lost sight of the tiny brown haired girl.

Nana had been the first to notice, having spotted a vendor with gelato in cones Nana had turned to the girl that followed them all over to ask if she wanted some. Iemitsu had picked up on the note of panic in Nana's voice immediately and turned to see that indeed Tsuna was no longer following them

Iemitsu had immediately calmed Nana and made an excuse about one of his co-workers had caught sight of her and was with her. Calming his wife down and getting her back to the hotel had been step one, then the new head of CEDEF had contacted his organisation and put out a red alert. Mobilising all resources to look for his missing daughter.

As much as it shamed him he had no idea _when_ they had been separated, the pair had been in their own little world and had just expected that Tsuna was still following after them up until Nana had looked back and there was no small child behind them.

Iemitsu had organised a group to work back along their path right up until the morning when they left the hotel, almost every CEDEF agent in the city was mobilised looking for some sort of evidence to where the girl had gone. There was an agent in every police station listening and watching for someone to bring in a lost child, but going on four hours now there was nothing. Iemitsu was in full panic mode. His five year old daughter was missing in Italy and didn't know the language or the location. Somewhere in this city there was a tiny child all alone probably crying and missing her parents, and they had been so busy staring into one anothers eyes and looking over the sights to notice their daughter was gone.

Iemtisu had been scouring the city all night and was truly at the end of his tether come morning tea time and still no witness' to a five year old Japanese girl wandering the city, his daughter had been alone all night in a strange city, or even worse, she may have been picked up by all sorts of terrible types that lived in cities. The things that some sort of pervert could have done to his daughter, or she might have fallen into human trafficking hands, or organ trafficking.

Then finally, his phone rang, someone had contacted CEDEF

"Iemitsu!"

"Sir, we received a call from the Varia commander." Iemitsu growled lightly, he didn't give a shit what the spoiled brat wanted, he was busy "Xanxus-sama and Squalo-sama picked up a five year old Japanese girl in the city yesterday afternoon." his knees gave out on him in relief while his hand gripped the phone tighter

"Where is she?" Iemitsu asked while the person on the line clicked at some keys on her computer

"They're en route to the hotel where Nana-sama is." Iemitsu paled, Xanxus and Squalo meeting his wife?! Shit, Xanxus and Squalo had his daughter?!

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The sight before him was like something out of the twilight zone, there was his wife sitting and drinking tea at a table with Xanxus and Squalo, his daughter sitting on Xanxus' lap quite contentedly while she sipped at a chocolate milk her mother had given her. The three were talking calmly as if two of the men weren't bloodthirsty assassins for the Varia.

"Ah, Iemitsu!" Nana smiled over at him while Xanxus spared him a glance before dismissing him and going back to his coffee, Squalo pinning the blond with a glare before taking his queue from his boss and turning his attention back to his coffee as well "You didn't tell me Tsu-chan was with your bosses son. Such a kind boy taking care of Tsu-chan for us." Kind and Xanxus had just been uttered in the same sentence, this truly was a sign of the apocalypse

"Can nii-san and grandpa-nii stay with Tsuna?" Tsuna asked while blinking at her mother with her wide brown eyes "Nii-san is teaching Tsuna magic!" Iemitsu was on the verge of passing out, his daughter was calling Xanxus her brother and sitting on his lap and the temperamental bastard wasn't kicking her off his lap or growling at her, in fact the red eyed bastard looked comfortable with his daughter in his lap.

"Magic?" Nana asked sweetly while Tsuna nodded bouncing in Xanxus' lap while she held out her hands

"Nii-san showed Tsuna how to make the pretty flames." Tsuna explained as a small spark came to life in her hands, Nana squealing happily and clapping while Tsuna's flame went out. Iemitsu pinning Xanxus with a glare even as Tsuna grinned at her mother "Nii-san's is prettier."

"Well, that is amazing." Nana giggled while Tsuna grinned up at Xanxus, the teen ruffling her hair before shooting Iemitsu a glare, a smirk twisting his lips before looking back at Nana "Tsu-chan has definitely grown attached, it's so cute, isn't it Iemitsu." the blond could only nod with a forced smile his brown eyes on his daughter in the lap of an assassin that had taught his civilian daughter how to make flames.

"It's….definitely _something_." Iemitsu noted his eyes narrowed on the Varia brats while Xanxus sipped at his coffee calmly "Xanxus, may I have a word?" Iemitsu growled while Xanxus sneered back at the man, but he grabbed Tsuna by her overalls and handed her off to Squalo to follow Iemitsu outside the room for the CEDEF head to have his freak out "What the fuck are you playing at boy? Teaching my daughter how to harness flames? Are you fucking insane?" Iemitsu snarled slamming Xanxus against a wall, red eyes peering back at him calmly while the Varia commander extracted the hand from his shirt and threw it back at Iemitsu

"The kid is a natural." Xanxus noted "And I'm going to keep teaching her so you can fuck off." Iemitsu looked far from pleased by the response of the fourth son of Nono.

"You are not teaching my daughter another thing you little shit."

"How long did it take for you to realise the girl was missing?" Xanxus shot back while Iemitsu paled "The kid was walking around on her own for nearly twelve hours before she ran into Squalo and I, and you're trying to take the morale high ground?" Iemitsu found himself unable to meet the judging red eyes "I'm going to teach the kid to manage her flames, because the kid has a high density of pure Sky flames. If left up to you, you'd do something stupid like shutting them away inside her and screwing up the kid for half her life." Xanxus growled while Iemitsu continued to avoid looking at Xanxus' eyes "By the way, the kid likes me and Squalo more then you." Xanxus admitted internally that was incredibly childish, but he didn't really care right now, he was enjoying the look on Iemitsu's face way too much.

As soon as Xanxus sat down back in his chair Tsuna was scurrying off Squalo's lap to sit on his lap again, smiling brightly up at him. Tsuna was really attached to the man, and it scared Iemitsu, his daughter had adopted an assassin as her brother. Not just any assassin either, Tsuna had Xanxus, the most temperamental child of the Vongola Nono eating out of her hand.

"Oh I know, would you boys like to join us for sightseeing?" Nana asked brightly while Xanxus and Squalo shared a look. Technically they should be heading back to the Varia mansion to fill out reports and such, but looking down at the hopeful face of Tsuna Xanxus caved

"It would be our pleasure." Nana smiled happily at him

"Isn't that fantastic Iemitsu?" Nana cheered even as her husband scowled over at Xanxus

"We're probably inconveniencing them Nana, thank you boys for bringing our daughter home but surely you have other commitments." _Get the fuck out of this hotel you little shits_ the message came across loud and clear, and Xanxus openly ignored Iemitsu instead looking down to Tsuna

"Would you like us to come along brat?" Tsuna brightened immediately bouncing happily on Xanxus' lap from the excitement

"Tsuna wants to stay with nii-san." and that was that, Xanxus would be sticking around until Tsuna no longer wanted his presence, which was not going to happen any time soon.

"Aren't they adorable Iemitsu, Tsu-chan's never looked so happy before." Nana cooed while pulling a camera out of thin air and taking some snaps of the adorable sight, Iemitsu was having trouble wiping the scowl off his face. Spending his holiday with two assassins was not what he had signed up for. Tsuna looked so damn happy though, it was conflicting with his urge to kick those two brats out of the hotel and send them home.

During the afternoon of sight seeing, in which Tsuna was carried around by Xanxus, Nana somehow convinced Iemitsu to have a romantic dinner evening and let the boys take care of Tsuna. When faced with the watering big eyes of his wife Iemitsu had no defences and had caved easily, even though the idea of Tsuna spending the evening with the Varia didn't sit well with him.

It was decided eventually that Xanxus and Squalo _would_ take care of Tsuna, but they were to do so at the Vongola mansion in town so that Iemitsu could have a few people watching over them to make sure that Tsuna was taken care of properly.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

So I've been working on this while I've been sick, I just think brotherly Xanxus is adorable xD

This one will be continued on and off as inspiration strikes.

Now back to things I'm supposed to be updating xD

Until then Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Lots of swearing, lots of fluff

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Note:Since the Cradle Affair hasn't happened Ottabio is still second in command of the Varia, even if he is a douche, but that will be rectified come the shit hitting the fan.

Varia Ages~

Ottabio : 26

Levi A Than : 15

Xanxus : 15

Lussuria : 17

Squalo : 14

Belphegor : 8

Mammon : Unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy that information from her, so it's unknown for now, physically looks 2

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

As soon as it was decided that the two assassins were going to have continued contact with the little girl Squalo excused himself from the morning tea and headed for the closest phone, he needed to get the others here to see Xanxus being a normal human for once.

Squalo wasn't sure what sort of drugs his boss was taking but whatever it was he was acting like a normal civilian with the kid and it was one of the most hilarious things he had ever seen.

Calling in the cavalry Squalo organised for them to meet at the Vongola mansion just outside town, he hadn't even had to offer Mammon money, the baby was probably looking froward to getting some blackmail material on their new boss so he might be able to get money out of Xanxus later.

It was a real blessing that Iemitsu as a paranoid bastard and made them take care of Tsuna that evening at the Vongola mansion, it meant they should get there with the little brat around the same time the rest of the top level Varia members were arriving.

Besides, the kid might get bored with only Xanxus and him to play with, really he was doing Xanxus a favour by calling in the others to join him in staring at the boss like a crazy person while he played with a kid.

A kid that he still didn't understand, how the actual fuck had she just shoved her hands in Xanxus' Wrath Flame like it was nothing? That didn't even make any sense, even if the kid was a Sky there should still be no way she should be able to shove her hands in the powerful Flames of Wrath and _giggle_. He couldn't get over how the brat fucking _giggled_.

The kid had seriously tuned into Xanxus' Flames so perfectly that his Flames weren't a threat to her, Squalo had no idea how that was even possible, even Xanxus' own family couldn't tune into his Flames that well, and some kid, with no Flame training had done it unconsciously.

Alright so the kid was descended from Primo so that meant however distant it was she shared a common blood ancestor with Xanxus, but his bastard boss' brothers and father couldn't tune into his Flames anywhere near as well, and a fucking civilian kid had _giggled_ at Xanxus' Flames.

Squalo wanted the others here just so that he wasn't the only one seeing this, because he didn't think he could believe it if it was only him, and they sure as shit would never believe that the boss had picked up a kid and taken it home, let alone everything that the kid had made him do.

Between eating pasta and _smiling_ , not scowling or smirking, a real fucking smile, Xanxus! Xanxus of the Vongola and commander of the fucking Varia had _smiled!_ Squalo was questioning his eyesight and his sanity.

Squalo had been all but bouncing in his chair all day after that, a smirk on his face at all times while he took sneaky pictures of Xanxus carrying Tsuna, Xanxus had remembered about the blisters from when she had been walking all on her own yesterday and wasn't about to make her go walking around today as well.

"The fuck you smiling at?" Xanxus growled over at the silver haired swordsman in Italian while they ate lunch, Xanxus getting steak as normal, Tsuna ordering whatever Xanxus ordered since the assassin seemed to be her own personal hero. Xanxus had to cut up her steak for her though while Nana handed him some chopsticks for Tsuna. They had found last night the five year old was pretty terrible with a knife and fork, it hadn't even occurred to them that she might do better with chopsticks

"Well shit." Squalo mumbled while Xanxus nodded, the kid was a professional with her chopsticks even if the girl could only really stab at things with her fork "Why didn't we think of that?" Squalo demanded while Xanxus waved off Squalo

"Because you're a moron." Xanxus spat back even as Squalo glared at him

"Voi! You didn't think of it either you shitty boss." Squalo's eye twitched when Xanxus outright ignored him instead the teen looked down at the five year old in his lap and went back to helping her cut up more of her steak "Just wait until tonight, stupid boss." Squalo muttered to himself glaring over at Xanxus while his boss hogged all the time with Tsuna. Squalo wasn't jealous though, not at all, who would be jealous of the attention some five year old brat was giving them? Definately not Squalo.

"What are you muttering about you shi-uh, you shark?" Xanxus growled over at the mumbling silver haired teen, glancing down at the happy Tsuna in his lap, he had caught himself just in time. This was going to be difficult, controlling his language long term, Xanxus was used to saying and doing anything he wanted, he was a Vongola child, he had never really had to worry about restraint before.

"Nii-san, why is grandpa-nii a shark?" Tsuna asked blinking up at him with those deadly brown eyes full of honest curiosity and trust. Xanxus didn't think he would ever get over how huge her brown eyes were

"His name brat, it means Shark." Tsuna blinked over at Squalo with her wide eyes her head tilting

"Grandpa Shark-nii?"

"Oh fuck no, kid pick one or the other, don't call me _that_!" Squalo flinched when a knife slammed into the table near his false hand " _ **FUCK**_!"

"Language scum." Xanxus growled "You will mind your mouth around the brat." Squalo flicked his eyes down to Tsuna, the five year old blinking at him with wide eyes "Understood? Shark-scum."

"Understood you _bastardo_." Squalo growled back while Xanxus pulled his knife from the wood of the table, tossing some extra notes down to pay for the damage to the table, flicking his eyes over to Nana and Iemitsu, the pair sitting at their own table hands clasped together over the top while looking dreamily at one another

"They always like that brat?" Xanxus asked looking down at Tsuna whom just nodded making a face

"Mama and papa are always like that." Tsuna small face twisted "It's icky." Xanxus snorted and pet her head

"You'll understand one day brat." Tsuna just blinked up at him disbelief clear in her eyes while Xanxus chuckled, she was really very expressive, and the innocence was a breath of fresh air like he hadn't ever known. Living on the streets anyone this innocent would have been killed early on, or twisted. Then in the Vongola mansion growing up wasn't much different then the street, there was always someone watching and waiting to use any weakness against you to further their own gain. Tsuna didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body, it probably wouldn't even occur to the kid to even think to use someones weakness against them, brat would probably offer help without any expectations. Xanxus wanted to keep that innocence intact. He'd kill anyone that tried to change it.

"Hey, Iemitsu." Xanxus called, half sneering the name of the CEDEF head, the blond jolted out of his little world with Nana and blinked over at Xanxus, he glared for all of a second before seeing the girl sitting in Xanxus' lap with a huge smile on her face "How about we head to the mansion, you and the missus go off for your night of romance early. We're about to barf watching you." Xanxus called over in Italian while Iemitsu glared at him

"What's your angle Xanxus?" Iemitsu really didn't understand what the brat was doing. Xanxus wasn't one to offer to take care of anything, let alone the kid of someone he didn't get along with in the slightest.

"Just take the fucking offer or leave it. I'm not in the mood to fuck around with you." the pair glared at one another for a few moments before Iemitsu sighed, looking back at his smiling wife and glancing over at his happy daughter

"Fine, you really want to play babysitter that badly, fine, we'll head our way you go to the mansion. If you're not there in an hour I'm assuming you've kidnapped my daughter and contacting your father." Xanxus rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around the five year old waist and standing up, the kid hanging from her middle by his side blinking up at him confused while hanging from his one arm

"Finally." Squalo grumbled, he didn't think he could take much more of the nauseating sight that Tsuna's parents made. They were just so in love it was physically sickening to watch

"Xanxus-kun?" Nana blinked over at them while Xanxus gave the woman a short bow, Tsuna still dangling from one arm

"We'll let you start your evening early." Nana's smiled was almost as bright as Tsuna's, Xanxus pinning Iemitsu with one more glare before striding off, Squalo a few steps behind, Tsuna just letting him dangle her under his arm

"You're so sweet. Take good care of our little Tsu-chan." Nana called after them, Xanxus just kept walking, Tsuna blinking up at him from her place dangling limply in his grip

"Nii-san?"

"You don't wanna spend the rest of the afternoon with those love birds do you?" Tsuna shook her head, when her mother got into that mood it was almost impossible to get her out of it, they would be sitting at that table for quite a while longer. They had finished eating and Tsuna was bored sitting there, that was how she got lost yesterday, she had followed a cute yellow bird for a little while when bored out of her mind waiting for her parents to stop staring at one another and sighing

"Where will you take Tsuna?" Tsuna asked blinking up at him while Xanxus lifted her fully to rest on his hip

"We're going to a mansion for the evening, then we'll get you working on your flames again." Tsuna brightened at the topic of the _magic_ , she really liked the flames, they tickled and felt warm, like that warm feeling that told her when someone was nice, the flames felt safe.

"Mmm, Tsuna would like that."

"Just you wait brat, tonight will be fun." Squalo chuckled while he smirked over at Tsuna and Xanxus, snapping another sneaky picture of his boss with the kid. Tonight was going to be amazing, as soon as the others arrived

"Tsuna wants to spend more time with nii-san and grandpa-nii. Nii-san...does nii-san want to spend time with Tsuna?" Damn it there were those huge brown eye again, Xanxus felt like he had just kicked a puppy by the way his gut twisted when he saw those wide watering eyes and quivering bottom lip. If he didn't know better he'd think she was trying to manipulate him, but the kid didn't have a clue how powerful her damn pout was, and that was scary in it's own way. Tsuna was able to manipulate the masses, at least, Xanxus was sure it was possible being that she had manipulated _him_ into caring, all without meaning to.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus dropped the kid down as soon as they were in a lounge area while calling for a maid to bring them something to drink, thanks to his father his something was non alcoholic as much as the teen would rather it was otherwise. As long as his father had no say in things he could drink what he wanted, but Timoteo was very much stuck on the no drinking for minors viewpoint even if they were in the Mafia

Xanxus was not sure how teens their age survived this shit world without something to drink, whenever he had to spend time at any of the Vongola mansions he had a hint of the normal teen life without a drink. At least in the Varia mansion he had threatened all the staff into giving him what he asked for when he wanted some damn scotch.

"Nii-san, look. Tsuna can make the fire easier." Tsuna bounced over to him and held out her hands while a small flame flickered to life. While the kid wasn't able to hold the flame for long she seemed to be summoning it easier, he would make a Sky Flame user out of the brat yet.

Though if _anyone_ tried to taint the kid with blood he was going to tear their throat out and shoot them in the face, Tsuna needed to stay Tsuna.

Xanxus grabbed the kid by her shirt and lifted her into his lap while he got comfortable in the huge chair and Tsuna nestled into his lap with a bright smile. Tsuna didn't know why, but she felt safe with this teenager, Tsuna didn't ever understand why the warm feeling pushed her in directions that it did, but Xanxus was safe, that was all it could tell her, this person would be safe and they would help and protect her. Tsuna never questioned the warm feelings, it had helped her way too many times, even if she thought it was strange it still meant that she would listen.

And every single feeling in her gut was telling her that Xanxus was a friend, even the small tingle that reminded her that Iemitsu had dropped her that once, and that he lied _all the time_ it still told her to trust Xanxus, and Tsuna would do just that. This nii-san was nice and he was gentle with her, he was teaching her magic too, Tsuna was happy to follow along behind him until that warm twist in her gut told her otherwise.

"You're improving brat. Now we need to get you trained up to keep it alight for longer." Xanxus noted while he roughly ruffled her hair and flicked his eyes around the room. His father would tell him to do something like this inside a training room, Xanxus didn't give a flying fuck if it was in the kitchen or lounge with this brat, he wanted her to be comfortable before they got into training to get her physical attributes up to channel her Flame for longer.

"If I write you a list of exercises brat, will you follow it?" Tsuna blinked up at Xanxus her head tilting to the side while her wide brown eyes blinked at the Varia Commander

"Exercises?" Xanxus nodded while lifting the girl from his lap and sitting her down on the ground and smirking down at her wide eyes

"Exercises and things, if I make you a list, will you follow it." Tsuna nodded eagerly while grinning up at Xanxus

"Tsuna would. Tsuna is dame and clumsy thought." Xanxus cracked a half smile then while tugging the kid into his lap and hugging her

"Not after my training brat. You will be the most co-ordinated kid in the _country_ when I'm done with you." Tsuna could only smile and snuggle into the warm arms at his response, wrapping her small arms around his waist, and only just barely doing that while she snuggled into his tall form

"Tsuna believes nii-san." Tsuna promised while the teen assassin nodded back to the wide eyed child his gaze softening.

"Shit." Xanxus muttered in Italian "Alright kid, let's get back to Flames." Xanxus switched back to Japanese now he was done swearing, until the kid learnt Italian they could at least swear in their native tongue, heaven help them when Tsuna learnt Italian.

Considering that he had heard a lot from the girl about how she was bullied and belittled by her peers, Xanxus was also wanting to tutor the girl on Japanese Kanji and other such things. Tsuna had been a stay at home child with her mother until this year when entered into primary school, and once there they had assumed a lot of knowledge that kids had gathered from kindergarten, Tsuna had never been there and was behind, yet teachers treated her as stupid and never tried to help her. Xanxus was going to take over that position and make sure the girl was up to date with her peers if not even years ahead of them once he had finished hammering the information into Tsuna's head.

No little sister of his was going to be called no good or stupid, he would kill anyone that tried that shit on Tsuna. The little brat was his family, even if they weren't blood related, Xanxus didn't care a whit about blood, as long as he got a chance to keep watching over this pure Sky. Xanxus knew that he was being manipulated by the brat, even if unconsciously, but he really didn't care as long as he got to spend some more time with a Sky that had resonated with his Flames so perfectly they were no threat to her.

"How does Tsuna get the pretty colours like nii-san's magic-uh, Flames?" Tsuna asked while pouting at the teen, Xanxus' hand cupping a dark Flame of Wrath orb while Tsuna sat with her eyes glued to the dark burning orange flame in Xanxus hands "Nii-san's is much prettier."

Xanxus chuckled softly while cutting off his flames to ruffle her hair again, ignoring Squalo still snapping away with the camera, he was so used to it now he wasn't paying it any attention. He would just confiscate the camera later and get the pictures developed privately, either killing or threatening the person that developed them to ensure no one ever heard about this side of him.

"You can't brat." Xanxus noted while her bottom lip began quivering her wide eyes on him "It's something only I can do, don't you dare cry brat." Xanxus sighed while shaking his head at the girl, the kid really wanted to use the Flames of Wrath

"When Tsuna's older, will Tsuna be able to use them then?" Xanxus chuckled while ruffling her hair again, a pout coming from the five year old while she tried to brush the messy hair back out of her eyes

"Maybe." Tsuna brightened at that, her mother said maybe to things too, and normally it meant yes. So she just had to wait until she was older to make the darker tinted flame that Xanxus had. Tsuna also hoped that she would be able to summon such a pretty ball some day, at the moment she was barely able to get a flickering flame spark to life. Her mother had told her though that older people had more experience and knew how to do things she didn't, but one day she might be able to if she worked hard.

Xanxus glanced around the room his red eyes flicking to the doorway where Squalo had been popping in and out taking photos for the last hour, he had been gone for some time now and that meant the silver haired little shit was up to something. Something Xanxus was sure he would not like.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo paced back and forth in front of the doors to the mansion, the Varia should be arriving any minute now and it was making him more then a little twitchy. Xanxus was going to kill him for this as soon as Tsuna wasn't in the room to see him die. This was just too rare of an opportunity to miss, Xanxus of the Varia and Vongola acting like a real human being. Xanxus was the most powerful person both in sheer inner strength and flames, and personality that Squalo had ever met, bar Vongola Nono. Squalo had stepped aside from his rightfully won position as the leader of the Varia for Xanxus when he had come to the Varia looking to join. Squalo had run into Xanxus once, and not even fought him, but he had known. He could feel it as soon his eyes had laid on the teen at a Vongola event that he was going to follow Xanxus into hell if he asked it.

Nothing had prepared him for how proud Xanxus was, the teen was a Vongola to the core and had stronger flames the any of his three brothers and he knew it. When it came to sheer raw power and talent Xanxus was above his brothers by no small margin. Nono had suggested his son take on a position in the Varia to help him learn more practical skills and how to manage an outfit of eccentric and powerful diverse group of fighters.

Xanxus had strolled in as if he owned the mansion and walked up to Squalo without even a twitch and ordered the silver haired teen to give him command of the Varia, what else could Squalo do before such power but step aside. Happy to be the strategic commander, even though Xanxus had wanted to fire Ottabio for being an arrogant little shit about having to follow someone younger then him that hadn't earned the place as Squalo had killing the previous Commander and Sword Emperor.

Xanxus had set the man straight with a burst of flames point blank to the face sending him flying into and through a wall. Squalo hadn't wanted to ruffle the second in commands feathers further when asked to replace Ottabio as second in command. So he had stepped down and instead taken the seat of strategic commander. A position that Ottabio had pointed out to Xanxus didn't exist, but one glare had shut him up immediately. It existed now.

That show of power and Xanxus' reputation had soon won him the alliance of all the upper echelon of the Varia, even the crazy little blood thirsty prince obeyed when Xanxus ordered something, and no one could make the blond little shit do anything but play games and torment the staff unless it involved the kid being allowed to go off and murder _commoners_ as he called them.

Now here he was six months later, about to piss off said powerful boss by not only telling the Varia about his current weakness, but showing them too. He was going to introduce the top powers of the Varia to Xanxus' new toy.

It really hit home then, he was seriously going to introduce all those personalities to the five year old daughter of CEDEF's head, and the kid that Xanxus had taken a liking to. Maybe he should have thought this through better, he was worse then dead as soon as the kid was asleep, Xanxus was going to gut him and hang him up be his entrails, that was all before Iemitsu found out about him inviting the remainder of the Varia's most powerful assassins to meet his five year old _civilian_ daughter while Xanxus taught her flames and they all taught her swearing. He needed to remember to remind everyone not to swear around Tsuna, Xanxus would kill them on the spot if they did. At least if they could swear in any other language.

"You promised us quite a hefty reward for coming here, you best be able to deliver or I will be charging you penalty rates for my time." Squalo looked up as a small baby floated towards him from a long black limo

"Shishishi, the prince is expecting something worthy of his status." The little eight year old blond brat was not more then a few steps behind Mammon the Arcobaleno Mist.

"It's something you would never have imagined, like promised." Squalo assured even as a scowling Ottabio followed behind the two youngest members, he looked highly unimpressed with having to come on this excursion, but couldn't pass up an opportunity to maybe get some blackmail material on his arrogant boss.

"Oh, Squalo, you have to tell me, is my adorable sister to be cute?" So Lussuria was already adopting the girl? He hadn't even met her yet, then again Lussuria was like a very young mother of the Varia

"Who cares about some brat, we need to get rid of any eyesore in Xanxus-sama's way." That of course came from the grade A kiss ass of the group, Levi A Than, whom had all but fallen in a heap at Xanxus' feet at the beginning and proceeded to worship the ground he walked on. The second oldest of their group at eighteen the tall dark haired man would throw himself over a puddle and be a human stepping stone and enjoy it if Xanxus used him as such.

Squalo couldn't help but find the guy creepy, Xanxus enjoyed having a slave though and as such Squalo just put up with the weird man and ignored him as best he could. Ottabio was less tolerable then Levi, and if he had to choose, the sword emperor would pick Levi every time over the mid twenties creep Ottabio.

"Shut up and listen you idiots." Squalo growled while glancing around at the group "Rule number one, no swearing, at least not in Japanese, Xanxus will gut you, second do _not_ make the brat cry. Other then that enjoy the show, it's fucking hilarious"

"Less talk more action, lead the way already. Time is money." Flicking a look over to Mammon the silver haired teen began to lead them through the twisting halls of the Vongola mansion to the room where Squalo had left Xanxus and Tsuna playing with flames.

"Ushishi, the prince can _play_ with the peasant can't he?" Squalo did not like the way Belphegor had said _play_ at all.

"Remember rule number two brat. Unless you want Xanxus to bury his fist in your precious face." The only visible part of the kids face was his nose and mouth, his fringe covering his eyes. The lips however twisted into disgust at Squalo's reminder. Belphegor did to want to make Xanxus mad, he had made him irritable once when he had woken their boss from a nap, if what he had seen then was irritated he never wanted to see furious.

"You're on your own from here, I need to go find a hiding place." Squalo waved them towards the door before turning and fleeing, he did not want to be there when they went in, no matter how hilarious it would be, his life was forfeit if he showed his face now.

Ottabio huffed at the sword emperors retreat while rolling his eyes, like he cared if the teenage brat got angry at him. Without any more delay he threw the door open and stalked in his eyes scanning for the so called five year old that had gotten attached to Xanxus and vica versa

The second in command of the Varia froze mid step his wide eyes on the sight before him, there was Xanxus the same arrogant shit of a boss they had recently come to work under, sitting in one his ever present high back chairs.( Ottabio was sure that he had one in every single Vongola mansion because he always managed to find the same damn chair.)

Sitting in the chair was the same grumpy faced bastard, but what stopped him dead was not only was there actually a five year old sitting on Xanxus' lap but the son of a bitch was _smiling_!

Not his normal I'm going to tear out your throat smile, no, a normal smile. Like he was genuinely _enjoying_ sitting with some civilian brat

The sound of a shutter clicking snapped Ottabio from his surprise. glancing to the side to see Mammon snapping away on a camera, saving herself a nice stash of blackmail pictures, he would need to get a copy of some later, even if he had to pick up a few extra missions to pay for it.

"What the fu- Hell are you bas-brats doing here?!" Xanxus growled over at them his smile gone while he glared at them one arm around the middle of the child in his lap so she wouldn't run over and greet these strangers, not until he knew for sure they were no threat to Tsuna. To her credit the brat didn't struggle or try get down, just blinked over at the watching group with her huge brown eyes

"Shishishi, the boss didn't swear." Belphegor snickered while he twirled a knife in one hand his eyes on the cute little prey in Xanxus' grasp

"She's so cute~" Lussuria screeched as he hurried over to the girl and began to look her over, kneeling before Xanxus to poke and prod at the little child "Mou, you just have the cutest little face, and you're so tiny~ You can call me Luss-nee. Or nee-chan, either is fine little angel." Lussuria was gushing with every fibre of his being while he giggled and tittered at the little girl who just blinked back at him with wide eyes

"N-Nii-san?" Tsuna squeaked looking up at Xanxus for help with the enthusiastic man

"Cute~" Lussuria squealed loudly "Now call me nee-chan!" Tsuna blinked at the gushing teen nervously

"Back off scum, you're crowding the brat." Xanxus growled down at Lussuria while the man giggled and backed off

"Sorry~ I just can't resist with such a cutie~" Belphegor took Lussuria's place coming in close to peer at the child while scowling at her

"I don't get the fuss, it's just a commoner." Tsuna blinked at the other child with wide brown eyes

"N-Nii-san, he doesn't have eyes!" Tsuna whispered while Xanxus snorted in amusement and brushed the bangs up from Belphegor's eyes the child darting backwards with an angry hiss

"Never touch the prince!"

"Oh come on dear, you have such pretty eyes~" Lussuria giggled glancing over at the still clicking Mammon while the baby sized illusionist stocked up on pictures "I want to buy some of those sweetie."

"2000 Euro a piece, 5000 if the boss is smiling." Mammon shot back, she was not going to let these go for anything less then that, it much too rare a thing they were witnessing.

"Boss! How dare this child defile your presence, I'll remove her right aw-" Levi silenced when a well aimed bottle smashed over his head

"Shut up trash. Your voice gets on my nerves." Levi fell silent with a creepy pout while Ottabio strode across the room having finally shook off his shock and looking down at the child

"An interesting _pet_ you have there Xanxus." the teen shot the man a glare, not liking the way Tsuna pressed back into his hold when the man came close, she hadn't twitched for Belphegor or Lussuria but she seemed to instinctively move away from this man. The brat was a Vongola after all, Xanxus' non existent intuition told him that Ottabio was an asshole, nice to know the kid had inherited stronger intuition then him, that should help a lot on the training to come to teach the kid balance and how to defend herself from molesters. The kid was much too cute, let alone when, perish the thought, _boys_ started taking any sort of interest in Tsuna.

"Call her a pet again and you'll lose what makes you a man." Xanxus growled in return, if even the kid was getting the dodgy vibe then he liked this arrogant old fart less and less. Squalo should never have bowed out on giving his position as second in command to this bastard. Ottabio looked taken aback at the venom in Xanxus' voice but soon recovered and glared down at Tsuna, the girl fiddling under his gaze and her eyes lowered, the room all freezing when Xanxus grabbed the girl and kicked Ottabio across the room before settling back down

"I won't let any of you scum get away with making the brat uncomfortable." Xanxus growled out while Lussuria went back to gushing

"Oh little one you just have to let me dress you up~" Lussuria giggled while measuring the kid internally so he could go buy her some outfits later, finally he had a little girl to dress up, the grumpy prince never let him play dress up with him, but maybe this cute little girl would.

"Why the hell are you people even here?" Xanxus growled glaring around at them all "I don't recall authorising a job for any of you to be in the city, let alone _all_ of you."

"Squ-chan called us." Lussuria giggled while reaching out to Tsuna "Can I please have her~?" Xanxus looked down at the girl in his lap while she twisted to look up at him

"Nii-san?" the teen just shrugged back at the wide eyed child in return

"You decide brat, I'm not your mother." besides, she had shown to have highly developed intuition, kid could decide on her own if she would trust his stupid staff. In fact it would be a good test, seeing her already distrusting Ottabio, the only one of his _senior_ staff that Xanxus didn't trust either.

"U-Um….H-hello L-L...nee-san." Tsuna couldn't bring herself to call someone older then her by their name, all she was able to stutter out was nee-san, a little confused why this nii-san wanted to be called nee-chan but Tsuna wouldn't be rude, if he wanted to be called nee-san then Tsuna would call him nee-san.

Lussuria actually swooned while grabbing the girl from Xanxus' lap and cuddling her "You're just so adorable!" Lussuria hugged her close while rubbing his cheek on her hair in a snuggle "So soft~"

"N-Nee-san...Tsuna can't breathe." Tsuna squeaked but it only made the man squeal again

"She even refers to herself in third person, it's so adorable, how did such a cutie end up with someone as grumpy as Xanxus-kun?" Lussuria pouted while settling the girl on her hip "Oh cutie I'm going to keep you~"

"She's just some peasant, what's all the fuss." Belphegor grumbled, he did not like all the attention being on someone other then him, especially someone so common and low class. Belphegor stormed over to Lussuria and glared up at the weak common brat "What is your secret peasant, tell the prince now!" Belphegor brandished a knife that Lussuria tugged from his hand

"Confiscated, play nice Bel-chan~"

"Play nice _or else_." Xanxus growled while the prince sneered back at the little girl, Tsuna just blinking back in return with her huge brown eyes

"Tch." Belphegor turned away from the girl, like hell he was going to play _nice_ with some brat, a genius like himself had more important things to do. So the child moved to a chair in a huff and pointedly ignored Tsuna while Lussuria pouted after him

"Bel-chan's so moody~" Lussuria turned her attention back to Tsuna and smiled brightly "What do you want to play angel?"

"Nii-san is teaching Tsuna magic." Tsuna smiled brightly while cupping her hands, a tiny orange flame flickering before it fizzled out, Tsuna smiled brightly even though she was panting slightly from exertion "It's not as pretty as Nii-san's."

"A Sky, that information could be valuable." Mammon mumbled while putting the camera aside to float over to Tsuna and look at the small flame she kept summoning. The child was inexperienced and she was also not currently suited for flames, but to still be summoning one meant that she had some powerful resolve. If they trained her up a bit she would make a decent Sky, as long as her resolve held. Maybe Mammon could charge the brat for training.

"Did you kidnap her?" Ottabio asked while still frowning over at this useless distraction that had entered their lives, they were assassins not babysitters. Xanxus should damn well know that

"Brat belongs to Iemitsu from CEDEF, he knows she's here." Xanxus growled back "You don't want to be here Ottabio, then fuck off." Tsuna looked over at Xanxus with a frown

"Nii-san, bad word." Xanxus huffed and waved off her complaint while switching to Italian

"I never asked you here bastard, so you are welcome to fuck off at any time. I won't stop you."

Ottabio whirled and stormed out so he didn't say anything he would regret to his bastard boss. How he hated the illegitimate asshole, first he was a bastard, literally, secondly he was an arrogant shit, and lastly he had power to back him up. Ottabio knew he could never win in a head to head fight, he needed to retreat and rethink calm down so he would be able to go back to strategising ways to take position of commander from Xanxus.

After he left the room Xanxus merely went back to teaching the kid about her Flames while Lussuria gushed continuously, Mammon stocked up on pictures, Levi. sat in a corner cultivating mushroom while sulking at his boss having attached himself to this child and Belphegor huffed moodily on a chair while peeking over at Tsuna curiously. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Squalo peeked in having hoped enough time had passed that Xanxus wasn't in the mood to murder, snapping a few pictures of his own while trying to ignore the glare from Xanxus that promised his death later.

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Wow, okay wow, a much bigger success then I thought it would be, y'all are awesome, so much feedback xD

Seems there's not enough brotherly Xanxus love around and it's fucking adorable.

Fluff will return full strength next chapter as the Varia get to know Tsuna, just had to set it up~

Huge thanks to the many people that reviewed chapter one, I hope that I can keep the standard up for you all, you are all amazing and I love you all for giving such a positive review of the first chapter of my brain bunny.

 **tofldh**

 **Smally (Guest)** : Mwahahah Convert the masses~

 **weisskreuz**

 **Ruka-Yuuya**

 **Pipe Dream (Guest)** : That's right, come to the dark side, brotherly Xanxus is amazing~

 **Loopy (Guest** ) : Hehe, when reading through to edit I ended up fangirling all over the place

 **Kademe**

 **paola (Guest)**

 **WriterKillsReader :** I try to keep Tsuna as Tsuna, other then making him a girl, honestly I've just written so much femTsuna it's habit now

 **mlsmls27**

 **Awakened-Masterpiece**

 **Nicole NightLock**

 **Just A Simple Alpaca Farmer**

 **Kami no Kage-Sama**

 **EndlessChains**

 **Neko Nishiriu**

 **Guest (Question)** : Don't worry this adorable little family will survive anything

 **Guest (Idea)** : I loved reading your idea, I got a few plans for what is to come but that was an awesome idea xD

 **Guest (s)** : All of you, thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : So much swearing, wonder if a swear-jar would work on the Varia...Mammon should introduce one, she'd be a millionaire after a week.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Varia Ages~

See Chapter 2

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It just wasn't fair, the brat had listened to Lussuria and was calling _him_ nee-san, so why the hell was he _grandpa-nii_ **still**. Squalo had tried glaring at the kid but she just tilted her head and blinked at him with those damn huge eyes. The brat wasn't even slightly scared of him anymore and that itself was infuriating, he was the damn sword emperor, he was scary! Why was this kid not scared of him anymore, when she had first tripped on his shoes she had been trying so hard not to piss them off, one night spent getting to know them and all of a sudden they were best friends.

Lussuria had very reluctantly dragged himself away from the child finally, to instead head off and raid every single room in the mansion to see if he could find some cute clothes to make Tsuna try on. It had taken him nearly an hour just to put the girl down, and only had then because Xanxus had threatened in Italian and glowered his most 'pissed Xanxus' glare at Lussuria.

Tsuna was now sitting back on Xanxus' lap while peeking over at Belphegor curiously, someone close to her age she might be able to play with. The child had yet to move over to greet him, instead she sat fiddling with her shirt hem on Xanxus' lap and kept peeking over at the prince who was peeking over at her in return.

The prince was trying to act superior, being a prince and the girl a commoner, but he was clearly interested in talking to or interacting with the brat, he kept peeking over before jerking his attention back to the knives he was playing with, the sleek metal flashing as he twirled them between his fingers and hands, concentrating on the dancing blades to keep him from showing interest in Tsuna.

Squalo snapped a picture of the prince peeking over at Tsuna when he caught him looking once before turning his attention back to the child that was peeking between Belphegor and Levi now. Tsuna seemed to want to comfort the dark haired teen who was sitting in a corner with his back to them all muttering sadly about Xanxus telling him off, but once again the girl was too shy to dare move over and initiate contact.

It made the sword master snort in amusement while he watched, the kid that had Xanxus around her little finger was _shy_.

"Tsu-chan~ Your nee-chan is back~" Lussuria announced slamming the door open and posing for the girl, Tsuna's eyes widening at the long green feather boa around Lussuria's throat while a smile took her. Tsuna beaming at Lussuria while the man did some poses never noticing how the whole room froze when Tsuna smiled, everyone staring at the girl in shock at the bright smile

"C-Cute." it was Levi that whispered that out breaking the silence of the room while Xanxus glared over at the teen wrapping one arm around Tsuna's waist protectively a growl escaping the Varia Commander. Lussuria gushing over the girl and pulling different outfits from thin air while babbling about cute combinations with the smiling, though confused, girl pulled attention away from Levi whom had flushed deeply and hidden back in his corner. The teen was now muttering to himself in horror at having called the brat distraction cute….embarrassed beyond humanly possible at having dared utter such a _disgusting_ word, and about a _five year old_.

"Shishishi, **pedo**." Belphegor snickered causing Levi to sink deeper into his depression and Xanxus' glare to deepen at the teen

"Nii-san, what's a pedo?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus flicked another glare over at Levi

"Someone you don't have to interact with, _ever_." Xanxus growled while letting Lussuria instead cart the girl off to dress her up for the little fashion show he was going to put on "If you so much as look in her direction I will _kill you_." Xanxus growled over at Levi whom was frantically trying to defend his words as innocent, but Belphegor had bounced into the conversation again

"The prince saw him eyeing the brat like some sort of _meal_."

" **Bastard-** "

"The prince even saw the plebeian _lick his lips._ "

"N-No, boss, I would nev-" but Xanxus wasn't listening as he grabbed Levi up by his coat and slammed his fist into the other mans face Levi dropping at his feet barely conscious while Xanxus growled down at the body of the teen

"The _only_ reason you're alive is because you _didn't_." his red gaze swung around at the gathered Varia "Any of you fuck with the kid, you're fucking with me, _understood_?" Mammon just pressed the button on her camera to save the footage, she was sure someone would buy it. Xanxus losing his temper over a five year old, his _father_ would probably kill for proof of something so human coming from the assassin

"Who's the pedo now." Belphegor muttered while Xanxus glared at him the eight year old holding up his hands in surrender quickly, Xanxus was in his ultra pissed off mood, time to agree to anything he said even if it grated against the princes pride.

"The brat seems interested in you, you little shit, so be _nice._ " Belphegor tch's and looked away from Xanxus to pout, but fine, if he was being forced to, he would talk to the stupid commoner brat.

Only because he had no choice in the matter with Xanxus in this mood. Not because he, a prince, had any interest in some stupid snivelling little brat.

"Now boys~ Prepare~" Lussuria broke the mood completely while flouncing back into the room and tugging off his feathered boa and flinging it at the door as a thin curtain "Tsu-chan~ In all her cuteness~" Lussuria dropped his boa while Tsuna shuffled in her eyes downcast while her small feet padded bare on the floor. Lussuria had some pretty shoes but after seeing the plasters on her heels had demanded the child wear no shoes so the blisters could heal a bit without anything rubbing at them. Secretly taking the chance to hurry her healing up with his Sun Flames, but the girl didn't need to know that.

Tsuna had been shoved into a cute white summer dress edged in soft powder blue ruffle around her ankles and arms a giant blue bow at tied at her her tiny hip.

"..." Belphegor was struck speechless when those shy brown eyes that seemed to take up half her face flicked up shyly, clearly showcasing her shyness and her innocence.

He had never wanted to taint someone more then at that moment, no one should be that pure, the brat needed to taste blood. Having someone so damn innocent seemed impossible amongst the blood stained Varia, it made his hands itch to get out his blades and show her how to slice a man's throat.

"Tch, what is this sh- this? That the best you can do scum?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna's eyes welled with tears her small face crumpling with disappointment while she blinked at Xanxus her face showing her hurt. Looking at her felt as terrible as a physical blow to each of those watching her.

"T-Tsuna...Tsuna picked….the dress." Tsuna mumbled while sniffling, fat tears slipping down her cheeks "T-Tsuna...thought i-it was p-p-pretty." Xanxus felt like he was the scum of the universe, the worst underbelly of the darkest hole. He might as well have struck the child physically, her kicked puppy look was _nothing_ in comparison to this, Xanxus truly felt like the ultimate scum, Tsuna had been properly hurt by his words and Xanxus didn't know how to fix it, this sort of shit wasn't covered by his tutors. How did someone comfort a crying five year old girl?

"You look passable." Belphegor broke into the conversation sneering down his nose at Tsuna still while he looked her up and down "Not like royalty, like the prince, but you pass the basic requirements for _cute_." Tsuna's tears seemed to evaporate while she blinked at Belphegor with her huge brown eyes her mouth slowly dropping open to an o of surprise

"Prince?" Tsuna whispered her eyes widening even further "Y-You're a _prince_? A _real_ one?" Tsuna squeaked while Belphegor smirked at the child, finally, she was noticing his superior class.

"The prince is a _real prince_ , you will refer to the prince as your majesty." Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, her depression from before gone while she bounced on her heels while staring at a real live prince, an actual prince, not just from a story or movie, but a _real_ one!

"Your majesty." Tsuna cheered while he frowned at her, okay that felt _wrong_. Even though the kid was showing proper deference it felt _wrong_ somehow, Belphegor had expected himself to feel proud and good as he did whenever a commoner finally noticed his superiority and class, referring to him with the correct deference. Somehow though, that felt wrong with this kid, he would make a exception for her, and only her.

"Bel-sama." he corrected "The prince will allow you to call him Bel-sama." Tsuna bounded up to him while still bouncing on her heels blinking at him in a worshipful manner

"Bel-sama, is that Bel-sama's crown." Tsuna pointed at the tiara in the long blond hair that covered his eyes, Belphegor's chest swelling in delight when she referred to his crown as a _crown_ , not as a tiara like that stupid boss kept hinting.

"That is." Tsuna let out a small squeak of delight while she continued to look over the prince, he held himself so well, and he even talked like an adult, this was a real live prince. "Bel-sama's crown is so pretty!" there it was, that little twist still telling him that he didn't like what the brat was calling him still, he would leave it for now, there was little more he could allow the plebeian to call him without losing his title completely.

"Tsu-chan is cute isn't she, Xanxus-kun~." Lussuria noted breaking back into the conversation while giving their boss a pointed look, Xanxus scowling back at the flamboyant man but reluctantly he had to admit, yes the brat was cute, especially with the wounded puppy look she had flashed earlier and the sulking shy look she had on now when peeking at him from her place with Belphegor to the side.

"Brat looks fine." That was all it took for Tsuna to beam at them all again her smile brighter then the sun while she looked at Xanxus "Yeah, yeah, brat." Xanxus sighed softly at her cute look and ruffled her hair, the kid would be deadly given time, even if he never trained her as an assassin, the kid could conquer the entire Vongola Alliance with a smile. Xanxus was tempted for all of a second once more before shaking his head to himself, no, this kid needed to stay out of the bloodshed. He would teach her flame usage to keep her from having any accidental outburst that would draw attention from the Mafia, but he was not going to train her for anything to do with the underworld.

"Xanxus-kun, are we going to keep the little cutie?" Lussuria asked while he watched Tsuna following Belphegor around asking questions about being a prince.

"Yes and no." Xanxus watching her as well "I'm not going to separate a brat from her mother, but I will be tutoring her at my leisure." Lussuria smiled brightly at his boss, his eyes flicking to Tsuna

"We can come help of course~?"

"Fine, whatever." Xanxus shrugged while scowling over at Mammon, the baby hadn't stopped taking both video and camera shots for this entire time, he was going to have a word with the illusionist later about exactly who was going to be able to buy those pictures. Xanxus didn't need everyone in the Vongola finding out about this. Especially not his father, he was worse then Lussuria when he was in his doting mode. He did not need to lose all respect for his father again because the old man is a complete _woman_ when it comes to his kids.

"What sort of tutoring will we be giving the little angel?" Lussuria mused while Xanxus flicked his eyes over to Squalo "Flames obviously." Lussuria noted while tapping his chin eyes on Tsuna "Balance too, the poor dear tripped on air twice when we went to get her changed into that pretty dress."

"Apparently the kids call her dame-Tsuna. The brat even believes them." Lussuria blinked startled behind his thick sunglasses

"They call something that cute _dame_?" Xanxus nodded while looking over at the girl still firing questions at Belphegor, who actually looked like he was enjoying himself, without killing things for once

"Until such time as I am happy with the level of her studies the HQ will be moved temporarily to the Vongola mansion in Japan." Xanxus noted while flicking his eyes to the nodding Squalo "Don't think I've forgotten you _shark-scum_." Squalo paled slightly before glaring back over at the red eyed demon of a boss

"Pissed because now you can't monopolise the little brat?" Xanxus' gaze narrowed further

"Rebelling because you didn't get to either?" red chased across Squalo's cheeks while he gaped at his boss

"No, who would care about some brat." Squalo growled while checking quickly that Tsuna hadn't heard him, he did not want the brat getting all down again just because he was terrible at being honest with himself.

"We all see you looking sweetie~" Lussuria giggled while Squalo flinched before whipping his head over to Lussuria

"VOI! The fuck would-" A feather boa was quickly wrapped around his throat, crossed at the back of his throat and swiftly tightened, Lussuria behind Squalo holding it across his throat while Xanxus growled at the shark.

"Rule number one Squ-chan~" Lussuria whispered in his ear while Xanxus merely smirked at the sight, he had told the stupid shark more then once now, Xanxus didn't like having to repeat himself, and he did not want his stupid underlings teaching his fucking brat how to swear.

"I get it." Squalo rasped while clawing at the boa, what sort was this shit made of? It felt like there was piano wire at the centre of all those cheap green feathers. Then again it being Lussuria's it probably was, one could never have enough weapons on them

"Ah, Grandpa-nii is trying the feathers." Tsuna smiled looking over at Squalo from where Belphegor had been showing her some knife tricks, Belphegor snorting in amusement as Lussuria let go of the boa finally giggling at the unfortunate title the young man had. The swordsman gasping for air while rubbing at his throat and glaring over at Lussuria

"Ushishi, changing teams hmm _grandpa_?" Belphegor snickered a glare being tossed his way from Squalo

"Fu-uh-uzz off brat." Squalo growled while flipping him off behind Tsuna's back

"Ushishi _grandpa_ is so grumpy.." Belphegor pointedly ignored Squalo's glare and instead went back to showing Tsuna tricks and sending Squalo sneers while Tsuna focused her attention totally on the prince, much to his utmost pleasure

"Why the fu- the hell am I grandpa-nii still? Stupid brat. Stupid hair." Squalo muttered grumpily to himself while Lussuria pet his head in a condescending manner

"Poor grandpa-kun."

" **Voi**! I'm not a fu-uh-dging grandpa!"

"If the kid says you're a grandpa then you're a grandpa shark-scum." Xanxus growled while Squalo flipped him off as well muttering swears in Italian. He wouldn't be able to do that forever though, Squalo knew Xanxus was planning to teach the kid Italian, among other useful languages. Each Varia member knew at least seven, the kid was going to be trained by the Varia as part of the Varia but learning self defence rather then assassination on the physical side of things.

For being a lazy arrogant bastard Xanxus was among their smartest, a true genius especially considering that his schooling had been non existent in the slums as a child. The Vongola had of course paid for the best tutors for Nono's youngest child. Even so, to have picked up seven languages plus all his other skills in such a limited time was a testament to just how bright he was. And now that bright bastard boss was going to tutor the brat.

It was strange to think that only yesterday morning they had never imagined Iemitsu being a father, let alone how attached they were to the CEDEF assholes kid in so short a time. The kid was just something different, not like any other snivelling brat, though she cried easily, there was just something….something about Tsuna. Sky's were normally an addictive presence, but Tsuna was something else entirely

"How do we know her mother isn't a Sky too? Double Sky _plus_ being related to Primo, maybe that's why the brat is...well, _the brat._ " Squalo blurted all of a sudden, everyone froze, looking at the assassin before looking over at Tsuna while the girl smiled brightly at Belphegor, the kid ignoring everything but the little girl sitting with him

"...Well shit, no wonder her flames are so fucking pure." Xanxus muttered while staring intently at the brat, alright, her hair was brown not blond, but that meant that the kid was taking after her mother. Thank fuck for that. Kid still had a faint resemblance to the portrait of Giotto sitting in every damn Vongola mansion. Take a few hundred years of new blood coming into the line and you might very well have Tsuna. Then add another Sky too the mix...

"That useless pricks Flames aren't as pure as the brats, is she a genetic accident or something?" Squalo mused while Xanxus narrowed his eyes, if that theory was true, then Tsuna was descended from the most powerful Sky Flame user in Vongola history, the first boss and another unknown Sky, all to create an incredibly powerful Sky child

"Doesn't matter." Xanxus announced while his red eyes stayed locked on the tiny girl "She's ours now."

"As long as it makes me money you can keep the kid." Mammon noted popping up behind Xanxus while snapping photos of their arrogant little brat prince interacting with a _commoner_. "As I predict that the money she makes me will be close to what the next few years missions will reward, keep the kid as long as you want." the baby chuckled while tapping at her calculator. The kid was already worth a good few thousand in just what Lussuria wanted, let alone anyone else she sold to.

"On that, my father, and brothers, are not on that list." Xanxus noted with a growl at the baby "Understood?" Mammon nodded, she would keep it from them, for now, but if there was a leak from the Varia from an unknown person to the Vongola about it and Nono asked directly, even Mammon couldn't say no. That of course was only if some silly person happened to leaked it to Nono.

"Stop scheming brat." Xanxus growled while his eyes flicked to Tsuna, if the Arcobaleno brat was planning something that would hurt Tsuna, then he was going to kill the little shit

"No scheming, just business." Mammon shrugged while floating away from Xanxus and getting back to catching every moment the kid had with the Varia that showed weakness that Mammon was happy to exploit. The kid was a goldmine, between blackmail material and pictures/video they would personally request, Mammon was going to be very rich.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Belphegor had reluctantly admitted that the commoner was cute, not because it was true, but because she had been so pathetic there with her eyes full of tears and those tiny shoulders shaking with sobs

The moment he had said the word cute her tears had disappeared and she had smiled so brightly he had to wonder if they were wrong about her flame and the brat was actually a Sun.

Then the stupid brat started following him, trotting behind him with her bare feet and borrowed dress Tsuna followed him back to his corner while asking question after question about what it was like to be a prince. It was hardly proper for a prince to answer to a commoner, but at the same time, it was nice to be able to flaunt his status, and Tsuna seemed in _awe_ of him, which was nice also

No one had looked at him with so much respect and awe since before he had killed his family, not that his bastard brother had ever looked at him so, nor his parents, but the servants all looked at him in awe, all treated him like a prince, because even if he had killed them all, he still was a prince and people should be treating him as such.

It was nice to have someone that was finally treating him properly, the girl seemed to be quite impressed by him, and he hadn't even had to kill anyone for her regard, yet.

Belphegor could get used to this.

"Bel-sama? Bel-sama is allowed to play with knives?" Tsuna blinked looking at the sharp item in his hand, he had fingered a knife out of habit and been twirling it in his palm

"Hm?"

"Tsuna's not allowed to, since Tsuna is clumsy." Tsuna explained while staring at the flashing knife spinning in his hand "Bel-sama makes it look pretty."

"Shishishi, the prince is a genius." Belphegor snickered while slipping another knife into his palm and the pair of them dancing "This is nothing." Belphegor purred while another two knives slid into his palm, the small daggers that he personally made with care

"Tsuna has never seen knives like those, they're really pretty." Tsuna whispered while blinking at the flashing silver blades

"The prince made them." Belphegor smirked while Tsuna's brown eyes widened further

"You _made_ them? Bel-sama is amazing!" Tsuna whispered while sitting in front of him on the floor while the prince relaxed in a chair his knives still flipping and twirling in his hands. Glancing at the girl Belphegor smirked seeing her wide brown eyes locked on his hands, there was an orange spark in her eyes like he saw in her hands when she summoned her small Flame, he liked that spark.

There was just something _impressive_ about the spark, it wasn't the spark of a commoner, it was the spark of someone entirely different from a commoner.

Flicking his eyes over to the loud mouthed silver haired sword wielding bastard one of his eyebrows cocked hearing the teen noting that Tsuna was descended from the first Vongola, from Giotto himself.

While the prince knew little and cared even less about the Vongola history he knew who Giotto was, he knew that the first boss was some supposed hotshot. So it seems this little kid, the brown haired brat wasn't quite as common as he had first assumed.

Not royalty like himself, but still, not a _total_ commoner.

"The prince has decided." Belphegor noted peering down at the child "Ask Bel-sama what it is he decided." he tagged on when the child just blinked at him with those orange tinted brown eyes

"What is it Bel-sama?"

"The prince has decided that you, and only you will be allowed the honor of being the princes maid." Tsuna nodded enthusiastically while bouncing in her spot on the floor

" Mmm." the girl agreed before pausing for a moment "Umm, Bel-sama, what does a maid do?"

"It means you're allowed to stay near the prince." Belphegor explained while looking down his nose at her " _And_ you have to do what the prince tells you to do."

"Tsuna can do that. Tsuna will be the best maid, Tsuna promises." Belphegor nodded while studying the child, she was really quite sheltered, so he might be able to get away with this without her losing her deference to him.

"The prince's maid may call him Bel, _but_ only in private." Belphegor explained while Tsuna tilted her head at him while blinking at him with those big brown eyes

"Private?" Tsuna mumbled while frowning in thought, the prince filling in the details for the sheltered not quite civilian

"When it is only us. Only when we're alone. " Only when there was no one around to hear him being called so informally and him allowing it.

"Tsuna can do that, Bel-sama!" His lips twisted upwards into a smile while he studied his new maid, since the girl was less annoying then other people, especially less annoying then the other Varia, he could come to even tolerate her presence if she continued to be so easy to deal with.

But only because Xanxus had made him, no other reason at all.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus watched Tsuna interact with the brat prince for a while before he stood and moved over to grab the kid and lift her back to his hip while glaring at Belphegor for having taken all her attention for so long

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked with a blink while he moved back to his chair

"Pick food." he grunted while holding out list of the chef's delicacies for her and reading it to her while Tsuna twisted to look up at him

"Tsuna wants what nii-san has." Tsuna announced while Xanxus smirked down at her with a nod, good, the kid did still adore him, even if the blond brat was interesting, she was still _his_

"Steak." Xanxus grunted while flicking his eyes to the butler waiting at the door for the dinner orders, everyone else calling out something while Xanxus moved his attention back to Tsuna "Now brat, we're going to work on your Flames again."

"Mmm, nii-san." Tsuna smiled widely up at him while Xanxus smirked and settled her on his lap while murmuring instructions to her to bring up her flame again and encouraging her to hold it as long as she could. Tsuna was able to hold the flame for almost three seconds now, they wouldn't be able to do much more until she got more physically able to support her flames.

Tsuna if left alone would have been unwell most of her life as her powerful pure flames were screaming for release and would flood over, her small body unable to support them would have failed and left her sick much too often. Really it was very lucky that Xanxus and Squalo had found her. Iemitsu would have probably gone the civilian route to keep Tsuna totally away from the Mafia and locked her flames, that would have locked away her intuition and a good part of her natural talents to leave her a shadow of what the bright child could be.

His father had told him that kids of the Vongola line seemed to always show strong intuition as part of a survival instinct while very young and later it toned down when they started to grow up, until they began to encourage it back to functioning. He had seen Tsuna so far showing good strong intuition, so she was still tapping that instinctively on a regular basis.

Locking her flames and suddenly taking the kids warning system would be a terrible idea and leave her floundering, unable to know if she could trust someone, or _anyone_ , suspecting everyone of having hidden agendas and no intuition at all to even hint at the right way. Tsuna would likely have retreated from people and been alone a good part of her childhood

"Nii-san….Can you show me your magic again?" Tsuna asked while looking up at him with those huge brown eyes begging him, what could he do but summon his flame in his palm, everyone in the room pausing to watch while Tsuna clapped in glee and wrapped her small hands around the orb "Nii-san has the best magic."

"What….the actual fuck." a glass hit Levi dead centre on his forehead slamming him back to the ground while Xanxus glared at him

"Language scum." Lussuria stepped delicately over Levi's form and approached Xanxus, watching Tsuna intently

"You have to admit though boss, it's a little….surprising." Lussuria noted pointing to the five year old with her hands cupping his dark tinted Sky Flames "That should kill someone."

"Ah yeah, you guys haven't seen this….the brat _giggles_ at his Flames of Wrath." Belphegor was watching intently while Tsuna played with the ball of Xanxus' Flames quite contentedly a smile on her lips while orange tinted eyes stayed locked on the Flames.

"Well, that is interesting." Belphegor murmured, the not so common child was just full of surprises

"This information-" Mammon murmured floating closer to peer at the actions of this so called five year old civilian

"Is not for sale, _**ever**_." Xanxus growled while Mammon studied the man, she would normally charge Xanxus for something like that, but the Arcobaleno had a feeling that it would be very unhealthy for her if she ever mentioned this to anyone or tried to sell it. Xanxus held grudges and it was quite possible he would turn the entire Vongola and all their allied _famiglia_ on her, even most of the Arcobaleno were allied with the Vongola and would probably join the hunt. Mammon wasn't exactly popular with her fellow Arcobaleno for the fact that she had sold information on each of them before, the baby sized illusionist had even gone so far as to fake her death and change her name joining the Varia for the safety that the Vongola name provided.

"Understood, boss." Mammon conceded, if she wanted to keep taking the protection of the Varia name, then she would _never_ sell this information, no matter the price. "The other….items?" Xanxus shrugged while looking back to the kid in his lap while she snuggled into him with a yawn, give her some food and she was going to be out like a light soon.

"As long as it doesn't compromise any member of this team, who gives a sh- I don't care." Mammon smirked, her lips turning up while her eyes brightened under her hood, she would well be able to make enough money off the other items she now had for sale. The Arcobaleno could _see_ the money already, she could taste it. This kid was going to be very lucrative for her.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo stepped out of the limo with a smile to the young man holding his door "Thank you." the Vongola ninth boss noted while moving up towards the mansion doors being held open by a butler

"Nono, it is an honour to have you here."

"I heard Iemitsu had his wife and daughter in town, how could I resist." Nono chuckled while the butler smiled at him in return

"Young Miss Tsunahime, a very kind child, she's in the second lounge with Master Xanxus and the Varia." that froze Timoteo while he flicked his eyes to the butler while trying to sort through the information that he had just been given, he felt a little like someone was playing a trick on him. It wasn't April first. Nor any other holiday that might cause his staff to prank him...however the information he had been given didn't quite compute in his mind.

"Wait….sorry, did you say that _Xanxus_ , my adorable though arrogant son is here?" the butler nodded to the master of the Vongola, ergo all their mansions " _Xanxus_." Timoteo noted again while the butler bowed to him

"Is here with Miss Tsunahime and the Varia."

"B-Boss." Coyote Nougat his Storm Guardian hurried up the steps to the door in time to catch Timoteo when the man stumbled backwards in shock his wide brown eyes on the butler in shock

"Xanxus, _my Xanxus_ , is here with a _**child**_ _?_ " the butler nodded

"I thought you knew Nono. Master Xanxus brought Miss Tsunahime to the mansion this afternoon with the permission of Iemitsu Sawada of CEDEF, He and his wife were going to spend some time together tonight and Master Xanxus was babysitting."

" **Xanxus.** " Timoteo asked again "My _Xanxus_ , _**babysitting**_?!" the butler looked a little worried about Timoteo while the poor man fainted dead away sending everyone into a panic

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The first nudge of his intuition sent Timoteo into the defensive as he approached the door for the second lounge, his Vongola intuition reminding him that the room was quiet. A room full of the Varia, _quiet_. Nothing prepared Timoteo for what he saw however when he pushed open the door. His eyes first found his son, the temperamental child of his, arrogant and superior, his Xanxus, not an illusion his intuition assured. There was the tall teen sitting in one of those huge comfortable chairs he had commissioned to have in every mansion for him and only him, in his lap a child of only five if that, the child was tiny, fast asleep in Xanxus' lap leaning against his chest one hand twisted in his shirt gripping her human pillow and snoozing happily away. Timoteo didn't miss the arm his son had around the girls waist either to keep her secure in his lap in case of restless sleep and moving.

Xanxus napping wasn't so abnormal, his son had a habit of sleeping in those huge chairs, just seeing him comfortable and at peace with a five year old girl in his lap, it was as if someone had pulled the rug out from under Timoteo and told him casually that really, the sky was purple

His brown eyes flicked around the room to see the rest of the top level Varia, bar Ottabio all curled in their own chairs, but none of them had left the room and retired to their own rooms, all of them were sleeping around Xanxus' chair in a formation of _defense_ , and Timoteo knew it wasn't for Xanxus, his son could very easily hold his own. They were protecting the child in Xanxus' arms

"How long are you going to stare old man." Xanxus growled while his eyes cracked open and arm tightened around Tsuna's small waist "Who the fuck called you here." Angry red eyes flicking over to Squalo while Timoteo glanced around at the rest of the Varia, they were all awake and studying Nono quietly

"Called?" Timoteo murmured before cocking an eyebrow "Oh, you thought someone called me here? No, dear boy, I came to visit Iemitsu since I heard he was here with his wife and child, thought I'd surprise them. I must say I didn't expect to see you here still, your mission was for three days ago correct?" Xanxus looked decidedly annoyed while standing, the kid scooped into his arms, the little girl still gripping his shirt a soft mumble escaping her, the whole room holding their breath until she settled again

"I'm putting the brat to bed." Xanxus muttered while stalking out proudly his head held high even though he had a five year old civilian snuggled in his arms.

"That really just happened? Didn't it?" Nono asked his brown eyes looking towards the Varia for answers.

"Welcome to the twilight zone, it gets fucking weirder by the second." Squalo answered him while Timoteo blinked over at the swordsman confused "Me 'n boss ran into the kid alone in town yesterday, took her home while we figured out who to call to get her home. We entertained her and took her back home this morning. Kid grew on boss and we helped out taking her today."

Timoteo studied Squalo, his intuition was telling him the kid was telling the truth but there was a lot being unsaid. Timoteo going to have to keep an eye on things to find out more, the Varia had clammed up about anything further. Frowning suddenly the Vongola ninth boss pinned Squalo with a dark look.

"Why was she _alone in town_?"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

What can I say, on a bit of a fluff roll~

Moving on, seriously you are _**all amazing**_ , so many favourites and follows and reviews, you are all amazing and _**thank you so much**_ for taking the time to show some sort of appreciation for this weird brain bunny. My phone gives me alerts for and I go into fangirl mode, you are all fantastic and continue to make my day every day.

I nearly died when I saw that after two chapters this thing already had 200 follows O.O

A huge thanks and a shout out to all the amazing reviewers, seeing your reviews and comments really encourages me to keep going.

 **Mixie18**

 **KaggyAlucardSesh**

 **Tempestae Night**

 **Mouse Monkey**

 **Littlest1**

 **Loopy (Guest)**

 **Whatstoknow**

 **tofldh**

 **yvonna**

 **Kurogane Tsubasa**

 **Cookies (Guest)** : Thank you so much, I really enjoy it all the more when someone else enjoys it~

 **lovleydragonfly**

 **Skylar18** : Ottabio was less obvious and creepy in the light novel, more calculating, but sadly creepy fits him, and his purpose here, all too well.

 **Kami no Kage-Sama**

 **EndlessChains**

 **Leva-nyan**

 **Ruka-Yuuya**

 **Pipe Dream (Guest) :** How to disrupt the Varia and turn them against one another, ask Tsuna who her favourite is.

 **ilovecartoonsgirl**

 **Pterokitty**


	4. Chapter 4

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Fluff~ Copious amounts of fluffy fluff~ And swearing

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The second Ottabio heard from a maid that Vongola Nono was there the man was scurrying down the hall from the room he was in to greet Nono, the tall man hurried into the second lounge his eyes darting to Nono while he bowed respectfully to the man

"Nono, it's an honor to see you here." Ottabio bade while the old man just smiled sweetly at him and waving to the man to calm down

"That's nice, however….I would like for someone to start talking about the fact that my son seems to be…. **babysitting the five year old civilian daughter of my CEDEF commander.** " the room fell silent but for the snickering coming from Belphegor

"Oh…. _that_." Ottabio noted while his glare pinned on each member of the Varia, all of whom ignored him, Xanxus had not said they could talk about it so they were not going to talk about it. "Where _is_ Xanxus?"

"He took the brat to bed." Ottabio paled, then flushed while his eyes widened behind the thin frames of his glasses

" **HE WHAT**?" Squalo peered at the man with a blink his mind quickly calculating what the man was thinking while his lips twisted angrily

" **VOI**! You fucking pervert, what the fuck sort of **monster** do you take the boss for?!" Squalo snarled his blade slipping out on his false hand while he snarled at Ottabio "You just thought the boss was doing something fucking disgusting with a kid he thinks of as his fucking family!" Squalo snarled while Lussuria slid his boa from his neck glaring at Ottabio from behind his sunglasses, Belphegor fingering some blades, Mammon's hand twitching even while Levi cracked his knuckles and glared over at the man insulting their boss.

"Excuse me." Timoteo noted calmly drawing attention from the Varia second in command about to be lynched by his own team "Did you just say Xanxus thinks of Iemitsu's child as…. _family_?" Squalo snapped his mouth shut glancing back at Timoteo, well shit, his big mouth.

"Uh…. _no_?" Squalo tried while Timoteo frowned directly at the teen making Squalo shiver in fear, okay Timoteo was scary, he had never thought that for a second about the smiling old man, not until now when his blood ran cold with a simple stare. "...Uh….Well shit stop looking at me like that!" Squalo hissed while backing up from the Vongola boss "Ask boss, not my place."

"Mammon." Timoteo called out pinning the Arcobaleno "Explain to me what you know." Timoteo ordered slipping some notes from his pocket while Mammon all but pounced on the man and began counting the money

"Squalo called us here to see the boss making a spectacle of himself acting like a human with the kid." Mammon noted while slipping the money away in her dark robes "Kid calls him big brother and he seems to enjoy it~ €5000 for pictures of him smiling." Timoteo slid out his wallet and handed the baby some more money quietly "Nice doing business with you Nono." Mammon cackled while grabbing her camera and floating out, her money senses were telling her that if she got a picture of Xanxus right now she would make more money then she could imagine.

Squalo darted out after the Arcobaleno with a growl and everyone else just ended up following him, Mammon heading for a private room and quietly opening the door with a silent cackle, oh yes, this was perfect, snapping quickly before the noise woke the boss Mammon managed to secure herself a picture of Tsuna curled in a napping Xanxus' arms on a bed. The Varia commander stretched out with Tsuna gripping his shirt still fast asleep

"Mammon, you're _dead_ scum." Xanxus growled cracking open a red eye at the Arcobaleno while Mammon pointed at the stirring Tsuna, silencing Xanxus while he glowered at them silently his arms around Tsuna protectively

"Well…. _fuck me_." Timoteo noted his wide eyes on the scene before him while a small coin hit his forehead with surprising accuracy, wide eyes on a dozy Tsuna sleepily frowning at him from Xanxus' arms where she had stolen a coin from the teens pocket and just thrown it at boss of the entire Vongola _famiglia_.

"Bad word." Tsuna mumbled before crashing out again and nuzzling into Xanxus' chest, silence reigning over the room for a few seconds before Mammon began cackling quietly hiding her camera, that video, that was going to be very nearly _priceless_.

Timoteo could only stare for a few moments more before sighing heavily and rubbing at his temples "We will speak about this in the morning Xanxus." the old man then herded them out of the room and closed the doors behind himself his brown eyes flicking around at the Varia. "I will expect answers come morning." the old man then strode off while Squalo picked up the coin that had dropped to the floor and stared at it

" **Voi** did that kid just fucking attack the _**Vongola Nono**_?! With a _**coin**_!"

"I think we all should get some rest now dears." Lussuria noted while smiling brightly at them all "Come on ladies, bed time~" None of them missed the glare that Ottabio was sending towards the door, but until he made some sort of move none of them would say a word.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo slid to sit in a private suite with a long drawn out sigh, reaching up to rub the tiny mark on his forehead, the kid had power in her arm, active flames too if he wasn't wrong. Iemitsu had not told him the his daughter had such strong Flames. No wonder Xanxus was attached to her, a strong Sky from Primo's line was nothing to sneeze at, her flames were likely running amok and had reached out to Xanxus' own Sky Flames.

However, Timoteo had promised Iemitsu his child and wife would be kept out of their world, he would need to have a long conversation with his stubborn son tomorrow, Xanxus couldn't get so attached to Tsuna, she would return home soon and he would never see her again most likely. Few to no jobs ever arose for the Varia in Japan, let alone the small quiet town of Namimori.

The most logical answer he could see was to put a seal on her flames, if they were as powerful as he was thinking they were then it would not be something a civilian would be able to handle, it would be in the child's best interest and to have a normal life. Timoteo did not like sealing flames, the side effects were quite harsh on a child, but so too could active flames be just as unhealthy for her.

Timoteo did however worry about the attachment Xanxus was showing, while it was amusing it was true, this was Xanxus, the child had been nothing but volatile since he had taken the powerful Sky in all those years ago. While Xanxus was loyal, he was also so full of pride, arrogant and stubborn to a fault, for him to be attaching himself to another Sky, when he had never harmonized with them, but Timoteo worried that he may have with the child, that would make separating them a tiring process, especially if Xanxus decided to dig his heels in about it.

However they were not going to kidnap Iemitsu's daughter, not when he had _sworn_ to Iemitsu to keep her out of the Mafia unless there was no other possibility. Sawada Tsunahime was to remain a civilian unless the unthinkable happened and somehow Nono lost all his three true sons.

Sighing heavily again Timoteo rubbed at his temples gently while laying back in the soft bed, he would think about all this tomorrow, right now he would just get some sleep and try to figure out how Iemitsu had managed to _lose_ his daughter in Italy.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The rest of the night was quite uneventful thankfully, Xanxus snapping awake early again his eyes finding the girl snoozing in his hold while she mumbled and snuggled into his chest, smirking at the memory of her hitting his father dead centre on his forehead last night, even though it was just a coin, the kid had some of the biggest balls he had ever acknowledged anyone having.

No one attacked Nono and got away with it, not anyone in the Mafia, and this civilian brat had pegged him hard in the head with a small coin while half asleep because Nono had sworn.

Guess no one told Nono rule number one when dealing with this kid.

Xanxus would need to talk to Mammon later, he recalled seeing a camera in her hands, and that recording would be something that would make him smile for a long time to come.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna mumbled rubbing at her sleep heavy eyes while blinking at him with those huge brown orbs "Morning, nii-san." Tsuna smiled sleepily at him while Xanxus ruffled her brown hair

"Morning brat." rolling out of the bed and cricking his neck and shoulders "Up you get brat. Your mother said she'd be here this morning to pick you up." Tsuna brightened while she scurried out of the bed and bounced into the bathroom. Xanxus yawned while sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes flicking to his bag

"Nii-san!" Xanxus headed for the bathroom and lifted her to wash her hands again

"You're gonna have a bath later kid so don't ask." Xanxus noted when she brown eyes flicked over to the bath, Tsuna nodded while tugging at her dress with a frown "Deal with it kid." Xanxus noted "Unless you know where the other clothes Lussuria had for you are?" Tsuna shook her head, she had no idea what room they were in, Tsuna got lost just stepping outside the lounge room and had to rely on others to get around

"Is nii-san going to leave Tsuna today?" Tsuna asked softly, she knew that he wasn't going to be around all the time, he was an adult, they had their own things to do that didn't involve taking care of Tsuna, she did understand that, but still, she wanted him to stay with her a little longer. Tsuna tried not to be selfish, but she really didn't want Xanxus to go away.

"You're not getting away from me that easily brat." Xanxus growled down at the kid while her small face brightened and she hugged his leg, Xanxus pulling her up to rest on his hip again and heading for the dining room.

First maid he passed he ordered her to grab his chair and bring it to the dining room and continued on his way Tsuna in his arms, of course that changed as soon as he was in the dining room, Lussuria stole the child with a squeal and took her over to Nono and settled the startled girl on his lap while talking to the Vongola boss

"Hello young Tsunahime, I'm Xanxus' father." Timoteo smiled at her while Tsuna twitched slightly her intuition flickering at her while Tsuna tilted her head her eyebrow furrowing in confusion, Nono touching his lips with one finger and a smile to encourage to her to stay silent.

Tsuna glanced over at Xanxus before hesitantly nodding quietly and blinking back at the old man

"Grandpa?" Tsuna asked questioningly while the old man chuckled

"That does sound nice, yes little one, call me Grandpa."

"Does that mean I'm finally free from Grandpa-nii?" Squalo growled while Tsuna blinked over at him confused

"Grandpa-nii, doesn't like being called grandpa-nii?" Tsuna asked sadly while her bottom lip quivered, Squalo grunting while his heart clenched, this damn kid was too adorable, it shouldn't be allowed. Xanxus smacked him upside the head with a growl his eyes on Tsuna

"Rule two shark-scum." Squalo scowled at him before flicking his eyes back to Tsuna with a sigh

"Fine, call me grandpa-nii." Squalo muttered while Tsuna shook her head, she knew he was lying right now, sniffles escaping the girl

"T-Tsuna's sorry….Tsuna didn't know." Tsuna sobbed while Xanxus grabbed her from Lussuria and hugged her in close, glaring at Squalo while he held the crying five year old

"Enough brat. No tears." Xanxus ordered softly "You didn't do anything wrong." Tsuna pressed into Xanxus' hold ignoring the pictures being snapped by Mammon and just comforting the child awkwardly "Give him a new nickname, it will be fine then." Tsuna sniffled blinking up at Xanxus while the teen stared back at her, Tsuna glancing over at Squalo finally. The silver haired swordsman looked like he was truly hurt by the kid crying because of him

"Sh-Shark-nii?" Squalo cocked an eyebrow at her

"Squalo." he corrected while Tsuna squeaked and nodded her wide brown eyes on him

"S-Squalo-nii?" Squalo just nodded to her while a bright smile blossomed on her face then bringing light to the room while Timoteo chuckled his eyes taking in the interaction. It seems that Xanxus was not the only one attached to the little girl, Squalo and Lussuria had both shown a new side with her

It was going to be much harder then he had first thought to separate the girl from the Varia, Xanxus had even attempted to _comfort_ the girl, something Timoteo had never thought to see. Xanxus never showed any real regard for the emotions of others, let alone tried to _comfort_ someone else. Seeing him do that for a five year old girl really drove it home just how attached Xanxus was.

"While this is….adorable." Timoteo noted while he flicked his eyes to Tsuna "She is a civilian Xanxus." Timoteo reminded in Italian his eyes flicking to the girl "And I made a promise to Iemitsu not to involve her."

"You think I would?" Xanxus growled back his arms tightening on Tsuna "I have no intention of getting the brat stuck in the Mafia world, but I will not stand for you, or anyone locking away her flames." Xanxus growled in return "I'll train the kid, I am not going to stand by while you fuck up her life with a Flame seal." Timoteo blinked startled

"Train a civilian? Are you mad Xanxus?!" Tsuna was blinking between the pair confused while looping her arms around Xanxus' throat, she had a feeling she needed to stay close to him or something might happen

"The kid can already summon her flame old man." Xanxus proudly announced "I'm going to train her to manage it."

"By kidnapping Iemitsu's daughter?" Xanxus scowled at him while glaring at his father, narrow minded old bastard that he was

"No, by moving the Varia HQ to Japan." Xanxus announced while Timoteo sighed heavily, his son made such rash judgements and was stubborn enough to follow through with them as well.

"Xanxus…." Timoteo sighed heavily while Tsuna blinked over at the old man from her place hugging Xanxus' neck "I'm assuming you harmonized your Sky Flames with the girl, but I can't allow you to train her as an Assassin or Mafioso." Tsuna frowned at the old man, she had no idea what they were saying but Xanxus was going rigid and glaring at the old man with a growl

"Please don't be mean to nii-san, nii-san is nice to Tsuna." Tsuna asked softly her eyes flashing a golden orange that startled and silenced Timoteo "Nii-san is teaching Tsuna magic, and he's going to help Tsuna not be _dame_. So please, be nice to nii-san."

" _Dame_? No...good. The child is bullied?" Timoteo asked surprised while Xanxus nodded still holding Tsuna tight in his arms

"Little one….the _magic_ that Xanxus is teaching you, can you show me?" Timoteo asked while Xanxus shuffled her in his hold and sat finally, the maid having brought in his chair while he was arguing with his father.

"No." Tsuna replied much to all their surprise, the kid had just said flat out no to a request from Vongola Nono "Tsuna won't until you say sorry to nii-san." Tsuna ordered while Timoteo studied her for a few seconds, the whole room tense to wait and see what the head of the Vongola did after being _ordered_ by a five year old civilian.

Timoteo studied her before a smile cracked over his lips a soft laugh escaping the old man while he finally cracked his serious face open. He really had no answer for that, it wasn't just that Xanxus was attached, Tsuna seemed very strongly attached to his son in return, even to the point of pushing out of her shy reserved Japanese shell and _ordering_ the Vongola _famiglia_ head to apologise to Xanxus.

"Oh Xanxus, you have a real task ahead of you with this little one." Timoteo chuckled while shaking his head in amusement "I am sorry my son." Tsuna relaxed as soon as Timoteo apologised a small smile tugging at her lips while she buried her face in Xanxus' throat and hugged him tight, the Varia commander holding the girl close still for a few more moments before settling her in his lap

"Show him brat." Xanxus noted while Tsuna nodded back to him and cupped her hands a frown of concentration passing her lips, the small flame bursting to life for a moment before disappearing, Nono studying her intently

"Very pure Sky Flames." Timoteo agreed while studying Tsuna the little girl brightly smiling at him

"Nii-san's are prettier." Tsuna noted while twisting slightly and grinning brightly up at Xanxus

"Prettier?"

"She likes his Flames of Wrath." Squalo informed while a smirk took his lips, nudging Mammon to make sure the baby was ready to film this. "Hey boss, why don't you show him just how much she likes your flames." smirking over at Xanxus whom smirked back in return. Checking that Mammon and Squalo both had things ready to catch this moment.

Glancing at his father Xanxus summon an orb of Flames, Tsuna immediately cupping them much to Timoteo's horror. The child giggling softly at the tickle the flames caused her hands while wrapping her hands tight on his orb of Flames

"Well, _shit_." Timoteo was unable to stop himself, no one had ever harmonized to that degree with Xanxus' Flames. His son Federico had been the closest able to tune to Xanxus' powerful Flames, but even his had never matched up so perfectly that Federico had any less then small burns. Tsuna, a civilian child had tuned to them so perfectly they were not even Flames anymore.

Timoteo had to rethink all plans to separate them, no wonder his bastard son thought of her as family, they might as well be for how well suited they were to one another. It would probably destroy the girl to separate her from Xanxus now, let alone his already volatile son. It would seem that Timoteo had to allow the Varia to move to Japan for now, it may make jobs more expensive with the added airfare, but Xanxus would not separate from the girl for a while. Especially when she was being bullied, he would not leave her be until he knew she was safe.

The instincts of a Sky were nothing to laugh at, especially strong ones. Xanxus was definately strong even though he wasn't actually Vongola by blood. Xanxus had adopted Tsuna as his true family, breaking that would be just cruel to both of them.

"We need to speak privately later Xanxus, establish some rules." Timoteo noted while Xanxus shrugged looking down at the kid

"We have two." Xanxus assured "No swearing, and no making the kid cry." Timoteo couldn't help but chuckle at the first rule, the child seemed to also be enforcing that one if last night was anything to go by

"Just….shit, we'll talk later Xanxus." Timoteo reminded while the Varia commander reluctantly nodded while turning his attention back to Tsuna, the girl still cupping his Flame and smiling gently

"Grandpa." Tsuna called with a frown twisting her tiny face cutely "No bad words." Tsuna reminded while Timoteo chuckled, seems the tiny civilian was going to make sure he didn't swear. Timoteo had heard from Iemitsu that his daughter was shy, seems Xanxus had already started to change that.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mammon floated over to the child while flicking her eyes around at the surrounding males, all of them busy with their own things, which meant she had a short space of time with Tsuna until her mother arrived to take her back to her hotel and family

"Hello….child." Mammon noted while Tsuna blinked at the small baby with a bright smile

"Mammon." the Arcobaleno nodded "-nee, right?" Tsuna asked while blinking at the Arcobaleno

"Nee?" Mammon questioned cocking an eyebrow under her hood while Tsuna tilted her head at the Arcobaleno

"Mammon-san?"

"Nee is fine." Mammon sighed while studying the child whose face brightened at that "I have a proposal kid." Mammon continued while Tsuna tilted her head at Mammon with a blink. Mammon had to admit she understood why they were all addicted to this little girl's presence, her passive Sky Flames output reminded Mammon of Luce. "I want you to say some certain phrases as recordings, ones that I can sell to those morons for their phones." Tsuna blinked at the Arcobaleno her head tilting while her brow crinkled in confusion, trying to figure out what Mammon was asking

"I just want to record you saying something like….I love you Nii-san that I can sell to those idiots. I'll even give you 1% of the earnings." Mammon explained, mostly so that when the kid was older and learnt that she was being used that she was a business partner and therefore couldn't complain to the Varia or Vongola about having Mammon making money off her without anything in it for her. Tsuna nodded finally with a bright smile though she didn't understand all the words Mammon said

"Tsuna can do that!" Mammon's grin stretched across her mouth while she cackled lightly, she would be able to make some decent money off the custom ring tones for the mobile phones the Varia all had. Technology a definite step ahead of anything commercially available since the Mafia had most of the scientists and engineers of such things under their payroll

"Excellent. You know kid this will be the start of a beautiful business relationship." Mammon smirked while getting the recorder ready "How about you record something for Xanxus first?"

"Nii-san, daisuki." (I like/love you) Mammon had to hide her cackle so it didn't interfere with the recording, Xanxus was going to pay quite the pretty penny for that one.

"Any more cute things you could record for him?" Mammon purred while Tsuna hummed and looked over at Xanxus

"I like nii-san the most."

"Tsu-chan! Did you have fun with your nii-san~?" Nana arriving halted Mammon from getting any more recordings for now, but the baby sized illusionist was sure she would have the chance to get more later.

"Mmm, Tsuna had fun. Nii-san's friends came too, they all played with Tsuna." Tsuna announced while Nana giggled and picked up her daughter to have a cuddle

"Did one of them give you this pretty dress?" Nana asked while looking at the adorable dress, she would have to ask if she could buy it from whoever had put her daughter in it, she looked beyond adorable

"Mmm, nee-san." Tsuna pointed at Lussuria while her mother followed the path her finger took and smiled brightly at the man. Nana was a little confused as to why her daughter was calling this man her sister, but she would play along

"Thank you for helping take care of my Tsu-chan."

"Oh no dear, it was our pleasure, Tsu-chan is such a little angel, and so cute too~ It's been so long since someone let me dress them up~" Lussuria gushed while Tsuna smiled brightly at the enthusiastic man while Nana joined him in his gushing

"Isn't she just~ Oh, this dress, would I be able to buy it from you~ I haven't seen something this cute in so long, and Tsu-chan looks so adorable in it." Nana giggled while the woman put Tsuna down to work out the details, and continue to gush, with Lussuria.

As soon as Tsuna was on the ground again she glanced around the room, Xanxus and grandpa were both missing, Squalo had Belphegor in a headlock for some reason and Mammon was playing with a calculator, Tsuna of course then rested her eyes on the last person in the room, Levi is what she had heard his name was.

Xanxus had been really mad at him last night and Levi had looked really sad, he still looked down, but Tsuna wasn't as afraid to approach him now, everyone else in the room was nice to her, maybe he would be too. Tsuna also wanted to try and make him feel better, she didn't understand why Xanxus had been mad at the man, but she had seen how much it hurt him

Silently the girl padded over to the tall man that was sitting at the table looking bored, his chin propped on one hand while he stared at the doorway where Xanxus and Timoteo had disappeared through some time earlier.

"U-Um." Tsuna stuttered tugging at his sleeve shyly while dark eyes flicked down to her "I-Is Levi-nii….sad?" Tsuna asked while he frowned down at her for a moment before his face softened, the girl was very cute he reluctantly admitted

"No." short and to the point, he would however not do anything to upset the child, he was already in Xanxus' bad books, he needed to do what he could to get out of them, not upsetting this child would be step one

"T-Tsuna….Can Tsuna help Levi-nii?" Levi stared at the five year old with her huge brown eyes, fluffy brown hair and still in that cute little dress, blinking up at him with worry clear in her eyes. No one ever worried about him, he was an assassin and not exactly the most popular person being a little short tempered to all his co-workers bar Xanxus.

Staring back at this tiny child while her huge eyes blinked up at him innocently Levi caved, reaching out he pet her head gently s ghost of a smile on his lips

"I'm alright. _piccola principessa_." (Little princess) Tsuna nodded with a bright smile looking up at him, she wasn't sure what he said, but he was alright, that was what she wanted to know.

"Mmm."

"Brat, get over here." Tsuna twisted around to see Xanxus had returned, her face brightening while a huge smile took her lips, hurrying over to Xanxus to hug his leg, the teen scooping her into his arms and hugging her "Let's hear it from the brat then, Iemitsu." Xanxus growled over at the man, the CEDEF commander glaring back at him in return

"With all due respect-" Lie, Tsuna's head noted "Tsuna is too young to be making this decision."

"That is where I'm going to have to oppose you Iemitsu, Tsunahime is the only person that _can_ make this decision. Xanxus would be able to deal with the effects of separation, Tsunahime, would not." Nono noted while Iemitsu's hand clenched glaring at the teen holding _his_ child. The girl had even looped her arms around his neck and was hugging Xanxus in return

"Tsuna's confused." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus tightened his arms on her

"Brat, would you want to keep learning about your Flames from me?" Xanxus asked Tsuna's face brightening again while a huge grin took her lips, the child squealing with excitement

"Even when Tsuna went home? Nii-san would come? Tsuna would love that." Tsuna giggled while snuggling into Xanxus' arms "Tsuna wants to stay with nii-san forever." Xanxus shot a triumphant smirk over to Iemitsu, the man scowling back at Xanxus

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo had finally managed to separate his son from Tsuna, leading the teen out into the hall the old man sighed heavily, he felt his years at times like these

"What do you want old man? If it's trying to stop me from moving to Japan then you can fuck right off." Xanxus growled while Timoteo shook his head

"No, at first….at first I was going to oppose this, but seeing how well you two have harmonized….it would be cruel to cut that connection off to such a small child." Xanxus glared at Timoteo then, so the old man _had_ been going to try take the girl away from his sight "I made a deal with Iemitsu, back when Nana-san was pregnant." Timoteo explained gently "That his wife and child would be kept out of this world."

"I'm not planning on getting the brat into anything." Xanxus growled "I'm teaching her Flames, tutoring her to bring her up to speed at school and teaching her self defence to get bullies off her back, that's it." Timoteo studied his son with a gentle smile tugging at his lips, Xanxus didn't even see how cute he was being, it was touching every single doting daddy switch he had. He had to be strong, closing his eyes Timoteo took a deep breath to hold himself serious for just a little longer. He could gush later, be strong Timoteo

"Have you spoken to her father?" Xanxus' face twisted then while he sneered at the very mention of Iemitsu

"That fucking moron." Timoteo sighed while reaching out to clasp a hand onto his youngest sons shoulder, Xanxus really didn't like Iemitsu, if Tsuna had never tuned to his Flames his son would probably never have had anything to do with CEDEF's head or family.

"He is _still_ her father."

"Who is never there for the brat! Doesn't do anything while she's being bullied by other children, who ignored her pure strong Flames." Xanxus growled angrily, his father tightening his grip on his shoulder gently

"He is still her father." Timoteo reminded again while Xanxus brushed his hand from his shoulder with a glare, if Xanxus had his way the man would never have anything to do with Tsuna ever again "He deserves to be involved Xanxus, he is her father."

"Involved in what exactly." Xanxus' angry red eyes flicked over to the blond CEDEF commander while the man ushered his wife into the room where her daughter was and turned his attention back to the Varia brat and Vongola Nono.

"Iemitsu….perfect timing, it seems the Varia HQ will temporarily moved to Namimori, while Xanxus tutors your daughter." Timoteo explained flames sparking on Iemitsu's clenched fists while his brown eyes glared darkly at Xanxus. Like hell Xanxus was going to have anything to do with his daughter when she went back to Japan

"With respect Nono, never going to happen." Iemitsu spat out "A bloodthirsty emotionless assassin, tutoring _my civilian daughter_."

"Of course there would be restrictions on what he teaches her." Timoteo assured while glossing over the insults Iemitsu had thrown at Xanxus, the teen had however latched onto them and was seconds from punching Iemitsu "But Iemitsu, what I don't think you realise is that your daughter has harmonized completely with my son." Iemitsu stiffened with a twitch, the flames on his fists fizzling out while his brown eyes widened. Iemitsu felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"What?"

"Not too long ago, I was witness to young Tsunahime putting her bare hands on and in Xanxus' Flames of Wrath without _any_ ill effects." Timoteo explained "You and I both know how hard it would be to separate them now."

"There is one way to stop that." Iemitsu reminded his eyes on Nono "Nono I formally request that you seal my daughters Flames." Xanxus grabbed Iemitsu by his shirt and slammed him into a wall with a snarl

"Fuck you, you _bastard_ , it's all about _you._ You don't give a flying _fuck_ what the brat wants, as long as you get what you want." Iemitsu's fist went to slam into Xanxus' face but Timoteo caught his hand in his own

"Xanxus, back down, **now**." Timoteo ordered in the voice that was not to be disobeyed, completely in boss mode while he glared at his youngest "Iemitsu, you as well." Timoteo studied the pair that had separated only on his order, still glaring at one another "Both of you, act your age, you are not children."

"I'm not, that _brat_ however-"

" **Iemitsu**." the warning in Timoteo's voice silenced the man, the ninth Vongola head glancing between the two "I am not going to seal her Flames." Iemitsu went to say something " _No_ Iemitsu, she has strong intuition that she instinctively uses, if we cut off her Flames now it will cause nothing but a childhood of loneliness and hurt. You know that as well as I do." Iemitsu clamped his mouth shut, flicking his eyes over to Xanxus again

"Then someone else can tutor her, not _him_." Timoteo pinned Iemitsu with his brown eyes again

"Tsunahime should have the choice. If she wants to learn from Xanxus then she will. Her Flames and intuition are what I will be going by here." Timoteo ordered while Xanxus smirked over at Iemitsu "We are going to now go in, try be civil Iemitsu, you as well Xanxus." Timoteo ordered flicking his gaze between them both, Xanxus nodding stiffly his red glare still on Iemitsu. "Iemitsu." the blond finally relented, nodding to Nono while the old man relaxed for the first time since Iemitsu had arrived "Now, shall we be civil boys?"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Now that everything is decided, shall we have a party tomorrow evening?" Timoteo announced with a smile clapping his hands together, Xanxus cocking an eyebrow at his father while Tsuna's head tilted in confusion "Well young Tsunahime and her mother will be returning to Japan, I thought we could hold a goodbye party for them." Timoteo chuckled, a party to which he was getting his three sons to attend to be able to see Xanxus' new obsession.

"You're scheming old man." Xanxus growled while Timoteo smiled innocently over at Xanxus

"I would _never_ , you _wound_ me my son." Timoteo chuckled while Xanxus kept his narrowed red eyes on his father, he didn't believe a word of it, he had dealt with this old man for years and he was definitely scheming something.

Tightening his grip on Tsuna, Xanxus glowered at Timoteo, he did not like this at all, but he couldn't deny that Tsuna seemed excited, her eyes were wide and she was even shaking with excitement

"A party, nii-san, can Tsuna go? Will nii-san come with Tsuna?" damnit….he couldn't say no now, Tsuna had asked him to go, that had sealed the deal.

"Damnit, you sneaky bastard." Xanxus growled over at his father in Italian, the reason Nono had brought this up with Tsuna there was in hopes of just this situation, Tsuna was his greatest weakness and his father was going to abuse that knowledge as often as he could

"Ah Tsu-chan~ You nee-chan is going to find you the perfect dress, we should go shopping, shouldn't we Nana-chan~" Lussuria gushed while Tsuna's mother gushed along with him, she was so glad to have found someone that also saw how cute her daughter could be, and he had such amazing knowledge of fashion, Nana really enjoyed her afternoon with Lussuria looking through dresses and the like he had prepared for Tsuna last night before the girl had fallen asleep.

"Luss-chan this will be so much fun~" Nana giggled happily while Iemitsu threw the assassin a foul look, but he had no say in this, if Nono wanted to hold a party them the aging Vongola boss was going to do just that. Add to the situation that Iemitsu couldn't say no to his wife when she looked so happy, Tsuna looked so happy too, he had to follow along and just try his best to keep his daughter and wife out of the Mafia business. Xanxus had just made this so much harder.

"That's it." Timoteo nodded while a new thought presented itself to the Vongola boss "How about we have a _costume_ party. And our guests of honour Nana and young Tsunahime here can pick each of your costumes." Xanxus had to wonder at that moment if his father had finally gone off the deep end "Of course that means the Varia can choose Tsunahime's costume and Iemitsu will choose Nana's." Nono continued while Tsuna blinked at Xanxus with big eyes, would she really be able to pick Xanxus' costume?

"R-really, Tsuna and mama can?"

"Of course little one, it's more fun this way." Timoteo chuckled while ruffling the five year olds hair "Oh, and of course how can we forget my Xanxus' birthday is the same evening." Nono chuckled, Tsuna blinking at the teen with wide eyes

"It's nii-san's birthday? Really?" Xanxus shrugged in response, he didn't really care about such things. Though Tsuna seemed even more excited now she knew

"How cute." Nana cooed at the pair "It's Tsu-chan's birthday on the 14th. Your birthdays are so close." that was news to Xanxus. While he didn't care about his own birthday, the kid's birthday was another matter entirely.

"Why don't we make the party a combination one, a farewell to Nana and Tsunahime, and a joint birthday for Xanxus and young Tsunahime." Timoteo mused, Tsuna unable to hold back her excitement was hugging Xanxus tight around his neck

"That would make Tsuna happy. Nii-san, does nii-san want to?" Xanxus nodded to the child already trying to think of what he could get the little girl as a present

"Now that that's been decided I will begin preparations, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Tsunahime and Nana to decide your costumes." Timoteo was smiling brightly while the Mafia Don all but skipped out of the room to begin preparations, _and_ call his three sons here.

"Hmm, Tsu-chan what do you think?" Nana mused looking over the young men "How about we start with Xanxus-kun."

"Nii-san should be the king!" Tsuna cried while smiling at the teen brightly "Tsuna thinks nii-san would be a good king." Xanxus actually liked that plan, being king was being the boss, that was something he very much liked. Tsuna didn't know about the Mafia so of course she wouldn't say for him to be a Mafia boss, but a king was close.

"How cute, what do you think Xanxus-kun?" the teen just nodded a smirk on his lips, Nana moving on to the next person "What about this lovely young man?" Nana asked smile down at Belphegor sweetly, the child scowling at this peasant speaking to him so informally

"Bel-sama is a prince." Tsuna explained to her mother, Nana taking Tsuna's words as her picking a costume for the blond child

" Bel-chan is it? Would you like to be a prince?" Belphegor rolled his eyes at the woman, not that she could see

"The prince is already a prince." Nana smiled sweetly at him the eight year old looking at her strangely, but other then a slight twist to his lips Nana didn't notice at all since his eyes were covered.

To the other Varia however they knew the look well, Belphegor was thinking that Nana was pretty thick, though her innocence was actually very similar to Tsuna's. Like mother like daughter

"Who else, Tsu-chan?" Tsuna looked over the rest of the Varia in the room while trying to pick

"Nee-san." Tsuna nodded to herself looking at Lussuria, the man giggling and clasping his hands together while wriggling in anticipation "Umm….Nee-san would be a princess?" Tsuna mused while Lussuria giggled

"How cute~ I'll be your princess Tsu-chan~" Tsuna could only really think of royalty related things, she was only five after all, but looking at Mammon another idea popped into her head

"Mammon-nee…." Xanxus cocked an eyebrow at Tsuna then, since when was the money grubbing brat Mammon-nee? "Red riding hood!" Tsuna squeaked her eyes on Mammon's hooded figure "Mammon-nee could change her hood to red!" Mammon sighed at the child's one track mind, rolling her eyes under her hood, but at least it was better then the kid tying to shove her into something that would show her face, Mammon hated that more then anything. So the Arcobaleno would put up with this purely because she was sure to get some good pictures at this so called party Nono was going to hold.

"What about this nice gentleman?" Nana noted while smiling sweetly at Levi, the teen blushing furiously and bowing his head so that Nana wouldn't see his heated cheeks. Xanxus however did, snorting in amusement at the simple man, so easily charmed, he was meant to be an assassin but he was so weak to any female attention.

"Levi-nii!" Tsuna said to her mother while Nana giggled, her daughter had so many siblings now, and they all seemed to be so nice. Nana knew that Iemitsu was a little grumpy this afternoon so she was leaving him until last, she would pick for him and make sure it was something he would like

"Levi-san, hmm, what do you think Tsu-chan?" Xanxus was glaring at Levi while they were deciding, since when was that pervert Levi- _nii_ , it was annoying, the brat was getting to comfortable with all these other bastards, she was his first.

"Levi-nii….umm….Nii-san, what's the metal person called?" Tsuna asked, Xanxus cocking an eyebrow at her in confusion, _metal person?_

"Ah, Tsu-chan, do you mean a knight?" Nana asked while Tsuna brightened with a nod her whole face lighting up

"Mmm, Levi-nii can be nii-san's knight." Levi actually teared up he was so happy, looking at his boss with adoration while Xanxus scowled back at him his arms tightening on the kid he was holding, his warning clear to Levi, _The_ _brat is mine._ Levi was fine with that, as long as he could stay by his bosses side and continue to serve him in any way that Xanxus wanted or needed.

"Hmm, Squalo-kun wasn't it?" Nana asked while the silver haired teen nodded jerkily to the woman his arms crossed over his chest while he scowled at her, not that Nana noticed at all "Tsu-chan, what about Squalo-kun?" Tsuna blinked at the teen with huge brown eyes, flicking her eyes between Squalo and Xanxus while she chewed at her bottom lip nervously

"Just spit it out brat." Xanxus ordered while Tsuna hugged his neck tight

"Squalo-nii should be the queen." Tsuna whispered to him, Xanxus snorting in amusement his eyes flicking to the waiting silver haired male

"Trash, brat has decided and you _will_ be obeying." Xanxus ordered while Squalo cocked an eyebrow confused while frowning back at his boss, the way Xanxus was ordering it was clear that he would not like the brats choice at all "You get to be the queen." Squalo's face paled, then flushed with anger

" **VOI**!" he was promptly silenced by Lussuria, the teen clapping a hand over his mouth and dragging him back from where he had been advancing on Tsuna and Xanxus

"Now, now sweetie." Lussuria purred "You heard Nono and boss, Tsu-chan's choice~"

"Why the fu- hell am I the damn queen, this bastards the queen if anyone." a coin hit his forehead while Tsuna frowned at him cutely

"Bad word." Tsuna reminded while Squalo tried to think back to what he just said, he stopped himself from saying fuck so what….ah shit, he used bastard.

"Nee-san is the princess. Squalo-nii is always with nii-san, like a queen would be." Tsuna explained with her childlike logic while Squalo sighed heavily resigning himself to this horror, at least it was just going to be the brat and the Varia, he would die from the embarrassment otherwise

"I am not wearing a dress." Squalo growled while Tsuna blinked at him her head tilting to the side

"Squalo-nii has to have long hair! And a crown!" Tsuna ordered with a pout, Squalo reluctantly nodding, he could do that as long as he didn't have to wear a damn dress. He could just pretend he was a long haired king or something, only the brat and those in this room would know he was meant to be a _queen_.

"Hmm, who's left." Nana mused looking over at the one Varia member standing close to a door so as to escape as soon as he could "Ah, what was your name?" Nana asked while smiling sweetly at the young man, Ottabio forcing a smile back at the woman while scowling at her daughter at the same time, it made him look a little constipated.

"Ottabio."

Tsuna tightened her grip on Xanxus' neck and buried her face in his throat with a shiver, Xanxus scowling over at Ottabio while holding Tsuna tight to him

"Bad guy." Tsuna whispered to Xanxus "He's a bad guy."

"Ah so cute, you're right Tsu-chan, he could be the villain in this cute little story." Nana giggled clapping her hands, Tsuna shivering again and burying her face deeper into his neck

"It's alright brat." Xanxus murmured glaring at Ottabio, Tsuna didn't like his second in command at all, if this was anything to go by then it was clear that he actually scared Tsuna, Xanxus trusted her intuition more then his own. Ottabio had also felt….wrong to him on occasion, but Tsuna was actually outright scared of him. He would need to keep a close eye on the old bastard it would seem.

"Oh, Iemitsu, how about we go as a king and queen too~" Nana giggled while Tsuna smiled brightly

"Mama would be pretty, Tsuna wants to see mama as a queen." Nana giggled while Levi spoke out then

"Tsunahime would be the _principessa_ then." he noted while Xanxus looked down at Tsuna, the girl blinking back at him quietly, ruffling her hair with one hand he nodded

"The most intelligent thing you've ever said trash." Xanxus noted while looking at Tsuna "You're the _principessa_ of the Varia." Tsuna blinking at him confused

"Nii-san, what's a prin-see-pess-ah?"

" _Hime_ , you're our _hime_."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I know I'm late on other things, but having a hard time being happy with the next chapters of Contritum Caelum and Cielo Perduto, it shouldn't be too much longer, just need to do some more tweaking, don't wanna throw them out there while unhappy with 'em.

Until more comes out of everything else, I hope y'all enjoy the fluffy goodness of Turning Point.

As always much love and a shoutout to the fantastic people who showed some feedback/appreciation~

 **KaggyAlucardSesh**

 **Skylar18**

 **Guest**

 **L's Cappuccino :** If anyone else's name was uttered I'm sure Xanxus would kill them most swiftly and without mercy

 **n1ghtdr34m3r**

 **lelouch84**

 **Pipe Dream (Guest)** : Oh Timoteo won't be keeping this quiet from his other sons hehehehehe : Varia in Japan, it will be glorious

 **Kurogane Tsubasa**

 **Whatstoknow**

 **EndlessChains**

 **Littlest1**

 **Evilshallprevail**

 **knownangel**

 **KeiGinya** : So far no plans for that, nope, just lots of cuteness and fluff. Maybe a looooong way down the line, but at the moment, nope.

 **Kami no Kage-Sama**

 **wolfsrainrules**

 **Natsu Yuuki**

 **Sola Potterhead**


	5. Chapter 5

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : THE FLUFF BEWARE OF THE FLUFF~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The rest of that day and the next were spent preparing for the party. It was decided that all the Varia had to get either Tsuna or Nana's approval on their costumes (another rule Nono made to distract them). Most of the Varia going to Tsuna of course, all bar Ottabio who was busy doing paperwork or so he claimed right up until it was time for the party.

Timoteo was very careful that day, careful to make sure none of the _guests_ that arrived were anywhere near the Varia, Xanxus would have a fit if he knew what the Vongola head was up to, he had to keep that as quiet as possible right up until it was too late and they were in a room with Tsuna, that way hopefully none of them would be able to flee without worrying about upsetting the excited child

Thankfully his adopted son was too busy spending time with Tsuna to notice some of the guests he smuggled in through the back door. Timoteo _might_ have gotten a little too enthusiastic with inviting people, but it wasn't every day people got to see his arrogant adopted son acting like a real human with a civilian five year old girl, Nono needed to make sure everyone knew. Besides, Tsuna was adorable.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus chuckled at Tsuna while she nodded happily at his costume, Xanxus was in a black tabard with the Varia emblem on the front in blood red, an ornate crown on his head that Tsuna had found in a store they had visited today while gathering pieces for the costumes together and a black cape pinned at his shoulders. Xanxus had managed to convince the kid to let him wear plain black pants under the tabard but Tsuna had also found him some knee high leather boots, Xanxus hadn't minded much about wearing them since they had steel caps in the toes, all the better for him to kick his staff around with.

"Brat, why did you tell Squalo to be the _queen_?" Xanxus asked while Tsuna blinked at him her head tilting while she furrowed her brow trying to remember why

"Nii-san?"

"You heard me brat." Tsuna frowned slightly while thinking hard, Xanxus rolled his eyes at her cute little frown while pulling off his new crown, there were still a few hours until the party and he was not going to walk around dressed like this all day, he had to go find something for the brat for her birthday still

"But….Isn't Squalo-nii your wife?" Xanxus tripped over himself and crashed to the floor spluttering his wide red eyes on Tsuna while she blinked at him innocently. The teen just gaping at her from his place sitting on his new black cape

"My _what_?!" Xanxus spluttered while staring at the child incredulously, what the hell had given her the idea that Squalo was his _wife_? "We're both _men_ you brat." Tsuna looked confused while she studied Xanxus

"Why does that matter?" Tsuna asked blinking up at him while Xanxus stared at the kid, just how naive could you be? Didn't a five year old even know that? Dragging himself to his feet Xanxus got back to taking off this costume while frowning at the brat

"A wife is a woman. A man is a husband." Xanxus explained while Tsuna frowned deep in thought

"So... Squalo-nii is your husband?" Xanxus couldn't help but cover his face with his hand with a groan

"No." Xanxus sighed, he really didn't have the energy to explain it to the girl, so for now it was best he just said no and hope she would drop it. Besides, he was pretty sure he would mess it up and Tsuna would end up with some really strange ideas, not that she already didn't have some

"Why?" Xanxus looked at her in shock, so he wasn't safe from this line of questioning yet

"Why _would_ we be brat?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna tilted her head at him looking confused

"Because mama said when two people love one another they get married." Xanxus could only gape at the kid

"What the fuck makes you think that trashy shark and I are in love?!" Tsuna frowned at Xanxus then

"Bad word nii-san." Xanxus brushed her protest aside

"Just answer the question brat."

"What was the question?" Tsuna asked blinking at him, she had completely forgotten what he had asked having focused on his bad word. Xanxus didn't have the energy to ask it again, he would rather the girl just forget about this conversation entirely.

"Just forget it brat, please." Tsuna blinked at him confused

"Forget what nii-san?" Xanxus would think the kid was trolling him had she been anyone else, but it was likely she really had just gotten distracted and forgotten all about the conversation from before

"Nothing brat. So, you going to give me your seal of approval or not?" Xanxus asked while Tsuna smiled brightly at him with a nod "Good. I have to go out and do something. You stay with the shark-scum and finish approving outfits. Understood?" Tsuna nodded with a smile, Xanxus ruffling her hair gently with a smile

"Mmm, Tsuna will be good." Xanxus scooped her up into his arms and headed back towards the lounge area where he had last seen Squalo, and he would make sure the bastard kept an eye on Tsuna while he was gone.

"You better, or you'll not be able to eat any cake tonight." Xanxus threatened, Tsuna's bottom lip quivering while her eyes widened

"Nii-san would do that to Tsuna?" Xanxus had to refuse to look at her, damn her cuteness, that look could make even the most stoic of man crumble

"...Manipulative little shit..." Xanxus muttered in Italian while offloading the girl into Squalo's arms. "You don't let her from your sight. Understood scum?" The silver haired teen just glared at his boss in return

"I'm not stupid you shi-stupid boss." Squalo juggled the girl in his arms while glaring at the back of his boss while Xanxus strode from the room leaving him with the five year old in his arms.

"Squalo-nii! Tsuna wants to see your costume!" Tsuna cried while happily hugging the sword emperor, the teen nodding with a resigned sigh, tossing Tsuna to Lussuria, the girl squeaking in surprise when the tall martial artist caught her.

Tsuna quickly clung to his neck with a sniffle burying her face in his throat "Mou Squ-chan, you can't do that to a lady." Lussuria chided "You scared our little _principessa_." Squalo grunted something rude back in response, while Lussuria's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses "I'll tell Xanxus." that froze the teen, Squalo flicking his eyes to Tsuna

"Sorry for throwing you, brat." Tsuna sniffled and nodded to Squalo, still clinging Lussuria with a death grip, afraid to be thrown again. Tsuna hated heights, it didn't matter so much when Xanxus or someone held her (as long as it wasn't Iemitsu, she would never forget him dropping her) but being thrown….that was a tad out of the five year olds comfort zone.

Squalo looked uncomfortably at the child, she was still shaking, he really did feel terrible about having scared her, but he hadn't known she'd react so badly to being tossed like that, most kids loved that sort of shit right?

"How about I go put this costume on, will that cheer you up?" Squalo asked while Lussuria answered for the child

"Out you go you big old meanie, go put your dress on."

"I'm not wearing a fu-udging dress!" Squalo snapped back while being herded out be Levi, the man frowning at Squalo's treatment of the tiny _principessa_ , Xanxus had entrusted her to them, they had to care for her as if she was the most important thing in the mansion, because to Xanxus she was.

"Now, how about you have a look at your Levi-nii's costume Tsu-chan." Lussuria smiled down at the girl slowly coaxing her to let go of his neck, the girl had a good grip on her that was for sure "Tsu-chan, it's alright, you're not going anywhere, I'll keep hold of you." Tsuna tightened her grip slightly before nodding and slowly letting go of Lussuria's neck, trusting the man to keep hold of her

" _Principessa_. I present myself for your approval." Levi reminded while bowing slightly to her and clasping a fist to his chest, the man had sourced a full suit of armor, forgoing the helm. The front freshly etched and painted with a blood red Varia emblem much as Xanxus' tabard had been

"Wah! Levi-nii looks like a _real_ knight!" Tsuna whispered with wide eyes, Lussuria snuggling the girl, she was just too cute, her _in awe_ face was adorable. "Levi-nii is so _cool_!" Tsuna squealed while Levi flushed furiously his eyes dropping to the floor while he stumbled all over himself in light of the praise

"Aww, Levi-kun, you're so cute." Lussuria giggled while the man turned his back on them to try and regain his composure, shooting a glare over at Lussuria for the unwelcome commentary

"Move peasant, you're interrupting the prince's moment." Belphegor sneered none too gently shoving the older man while smirking up at Tsuna "Lower the prince's maid, she cannot see his magnificence from higher then the prince."

"Sweetie, you're not wearing a costume." Lussuria reminded while the child glared at Lussuria

"Bel-sama looks so pretty." Tsuna smiled clapping her hands at him "Nee-san, Bel-sama's crown is shinier." the blond smirked widely at Tsuna, of course she would pick up on it, he had his crown buffed for the occasion, a prince needed no costume to pretend to be a prince when he was a _real_ prince.

"Tsu-chan has such good eyes~" Lussuria giggled while he scanned the room looking for the yet to return Squalo, really, how long did it take to put on a wig and a crown?

Scanning the room his eyebrow cocked when he noticed that Nana was missing as well, a smirk tugging at his lips that he fought back desperately, he had an inkling that Nana was dressing Squalo up as a true _queen_.

"What's taking Squ-chan so long~" Lussuria huffed Tsuna hiding her smile in his neck

"Mama followed Squalo-nii….with a dress."

"Squ-chan won't be easy to convince….I hope he doesn't upset her." Lussuria fretted while Tsuna blinked at the man

"Mama can make papa be quiet, mama can do _anything_." Tsuna promised while Lussuria ruffled her hair gently, while the child really did mean that, Lussuria still doubted the civilian woman could convince proud little Squalo to wear a _dress_

"Luss-chan, can you bring Tsu-chan this way~" Nana called sweetly from the door a wide grin on her lips while Lussuria nodded and headed after the civilian, Tsuna blinking after her mothers retreating back curiously. Nana leading them down the hall and into a room, a sweet smile on her face

"Tsu-chan gets to approve of Squ-chan's costume~ Though he won't come out until the party." Nana pouted while Tsuna blinked in at Squalo. The teenager looked mortified, he was shoved into a Victorian style gown in blacks and reds with the Varia emblem on the front.

Falling to his waist in silver locks was a long silver wig and a tiara on his head, the teen couldn't even begin to drag his eyes off the floor, he was horrified that he had even somehow been convinced to even think about putting on a dress, let alone standing in front of other people in a fucking dress.

He was the damn Sword Emperor, and here he was in a ball gown and tiara

"Oh Squ-chan you're just so precio-"

"Another word and I'll gut you!" Squalo snarled at him while Lussuria hid his giggle and silenced, Tsuna blinking at Squalo with wide eyes

"Waaaaaa! Squalo-nii looks like nii-san's wife!" Squalo gaped at the kid his face paling his eyes wide and shocked "Ah….but nii-san said a man was a husband…." Tsuna blinked while frowning deeply to herself

"His w-w-w-w-w-" Squalo was stuttering, Lussuria biting his bottom lip to keep his laughter down, out of the mouths of babes and children as they said.

"No dear, Squ-chan is definately his wife." Lussuria assured "Men can be wives too." Tsuna looked really confused then

"But nii-san said-"

" **VOI!** **Why the** _ **fuck**_ **do you think I'm that** _ **bastards**_ _ **wife**_ **?!** " Squalo exploded over the top of their conversation drawing attention back to him as the silver haired teen glared at Tsuna angrily his face flushed dark red in embarrassment and his costume completely forgotten in favour of glowering at the brat.

"Squalo-nii, bad word-"

"Answer the question." Squalo hissed furiously while Nana glanced between the furious teen and her tiny daughter, ready to step in if she had to, Nana would go into mother bear mode if she had to. Tsuna was her precious and only child, the miracle she had been blessed with after test after test after test telling her that she and Iemitsu would never have children.

"Because Squalo-nii and nii-san are in love." Squalo was exuding a furious aura, so angry he was shaking with the effort it took to restrain his outburst, his narrowed eyes on Tsuna

" _Who told you that_." Squalo whispered quietly while his good hand clenched tight his silvery grey blue eyes narrowed dangerously while he fought back his fury, he didn't even know why he was so mad, but for some reason that _rumour_ someone had been spreading about him infuriated him more then anything

"No one told Tsuna….Wh-Why is Squalo-nii mad?" Tsuna asked starting to get a little uncomfortable, hugging Lussuria tight while peeking at the angry swordsman. Squalo dropped his eyes finally and closed them tight, taking a long shuddering breath and forcing himself to calm down. No one told her, which meant this was something the kid had thought up on her own.

"Kid." Squalo replied softly "Don't ever bring that up again." Tsuna shakily nodded while flicking her eyes from Lussuria to Nana confusion clear on her face, she didn't understand what she had done wrong but Squalo was mad at her.

"T-Tsuna's sorry." Tsuna whimpered looking completely crestfallen while Squalo took another deep breath and forced himself calm "Ts-Tsuna's…." Squalo reached out ignoring her flinch while he set his hand on her head gently and petted her head, much like he had when they had first met and Tsuna was lost and crying. Thought not as rough this time.

"I'm not mad at you kid….you just say some weird sh-things." Squalo sighed while Lussuria juggled Tsuna slightly and turned her to face Squalo, Tsuna peeking up at him nervously while he kept petting her head "Just don't do it again." Tsuna nodded quietly while Lussuria held her out to Squalo

"Hug and make up kids~" Squalo glared at Lussuria but grabbed Tsuna and shifted her to his hip, not even noticing he was in a dress anymore.

"Sorry Squalo-nii." Tsuna apologised while hugging his neck tight, Squalo muttering to himself in Italian while tightening his grip on the child, not that he was hugging her back in return or anything, but he didn't want to scare her as he had earlier when he tossed her to Lussuria, he was just making sure she was held securely

"Sorry for throwing you." Squalo replied while Tsuna smiled brightly at him and hugged him again

"Just don't do it again." Tsuna replied with a serious face that lasted all of a second before she giggled and hugged him again, Squalo pointedly ignoring Nana taking pictures of them. The woman better not _ever_ share those photographs with thee Mafia….Sword Emperor Squalo in a dress with a five year old girl….oh fuck, he was in a dress.

"At least Mammon didn't see this sh-stuff." Squalo muttered grumpily while Tsuna tilted her head

"But Mammon-nee is over there." Tsuna noted pointing to an empty corner, Squalo narrowing his eyes at the space while said Arcoblano dropped her illusion

"Good eyes kid." Mammon noted while Squalo's eyes focused on the camera in her hands

" **VOI**!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus was _livid_ , there had been _one damn thing_ he had asked of this shop, and they were fucking him around and it was pissing the Varia commander off to no end. If it wasn't for the fact that there were civilians around he would have drawn a gun an hour ago.

"What part of this are you having trouble with you fucking moron, I've given you the instructions fourteen fucking times. You keep fucking me around and I won't have your job, I'll have your entire family _destroyed_!" Xanxus snarled grabbing the managed by his tie and dragging him in close "You get me what I asked for or expect your family to turn up on your fucking doorstep one piece at a fucking time until the day you die." Xanxus hissed while the man swallowed while he tried to form coherent words

"B-But _sir_!" The manager begged while mopping at his forehead with a handkerchief "Sp-Special orders like that take two-two days to complete. We-we have to get approval fr-from the Vongola, It-it's nothing personal, _please_!" Xanxus's hand twitched towards his gun "We would do anything for the Vongola, please sir, bu-but we can't complete that order in so little time."

"Really?" Xanxus purred while smirking at the man "Shall we ask Nono what he thinks about that, shall we?" Xanxus sneered while pulling out his mobile, the manager shivering in fear seeing the golden Varia emblem on the device, only the top brass of the Varia had that on their items, he was dealing with the Vongola's independent assassination squad, and someone very high up

"T-That….i-if we get approval from Nono, we can skip the authorisation process." the man stuttered out, Xanxus narrowing his eyes before snorting in amusement

"Go change your pants you bastard, I'll get Nono on the line." Xanxus sneered while punching in a number on his phone, as long as it hurried this shit up he didn't care. He wanted this one thing done _before_ the stupid party this evening.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Fifteen minutes, Xanxus had finally made it back into the mansion with fifteen minutes to spare before the stupid party started.

Striding down the hallway Xanxus kicked open the doors of the second lounge, his eyes flicking over his dressed up staff, Mammon dressed identical to normal bar her hooded robe's change of colour and the black Varia emblem on the back.

"NII-SAN!" Tsuna yelled running straight over to the man, tripping on the long skirt of her medieval style dress right into his waiting arms, Xanxus lifting her up while sighing

"Brat you trying to hurt yourself?" Tsuna pouting at him while hugging at his throat

"But...but I thought nii-san might not be back in time, Tsuna was worried about you." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus reached into his pocket and tore out the present, shoving it into her hand "Nii-san?" Tsuna blinked while Xanxus studied her

"Open it brat." the teen ordered while Tsuna clumsily fumbled with the ties around the small box, the ribbon finally falling to the ground while Tsuna peeked in the box her eyes widening with a squeak "Wah, so pretty!" Tsuna whispered while staring at the present, inside was a small gold pendant with the Varia emblem embossed in the centre and a small crown with an X behind it on the back of the round medallion. A long gold chain attached, Xanxus juggling Tsuna and pulling out the item and clipping it around her throat

"You are under the protection of the Varia brat, no one will fu- mess with you." Tsuna held the medallion in her small hand staring at it "Never take this off, understood brat?"

"Mmm, Tsuna will keep it on, always!" Tsuna giggled while hugging his throat again, Xanxus setting her down

"I'm going to get change-" His eyes caught on his strategic commander in a dress while he snorted in amusement "The hell you wearing you _queen_?"

"I am not in the mood you dick, fu-udge off." Squalo growled his hand clenching on the long skirt of his Victorian style dress, it seriously pissed him off wearing it, but the damage was done, Mammon had _film_ of him in the fucking thing, and somehow, somehow that civilian _woman_ had convinced him to stay in the damn thing for the party. Squalo honestly thought they should hire Nana as their public relations officer, the woman could talk someone into _anything_ given enough time.

Xanxus rolled his eyes at his strategic commander and handed Tsuna to Lussuria, the man wearing a larger version of the same dress Tsuna was in. While Tsuna's dress was orange red and white Lussuria's was yellow red and black.

"Five minutes brat, let me get changed." Xanxus growled before striding out of the room to change clothes back into his _king_ costume before the party started.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus stepped into the hall his father had prepared for the party, Tsuna resting on his hip one of his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her securely

Red eyes flicked around while his back stiffened his arm tightening at Tsuna's waist while he narrowed his gaze at his father, the old man had all three of his older brothers with him, the bastards all smirking at him while he held a five year old and glared back in return

"Oh fuck no." Squalo growled while he glared at a certain smiling blond, Squalo really hated the little bastard that was the new head of the Chiavarone _famiglia_ , a lazy whiny little shit that he went to school with "Why the fuck is that little shit here?!" Squalo hissed to Xanxus while the tall teen flicked his eyes over to the teenage Chiavarone Decimo, a small baby sitting on his shoulder studying them with black eyes

"Xanxus, I thought you might be late, you were so long at shopping." Timoteo chuckled while he approached his seething son, the teen glaring darkly at his father in anger at all the people his father had brought here tonight.

"The fuck are they here?" Xanxus growled at his father in Italian while he glared at his brothers, arms tightening proactively around Tsuna

"To celebrate your birthday of course Xanxus, now, don't look so mad, we're all family here." Nono chided while Xanxus turned his glare onto his brothers as well, all three of them had huge grins on their faces while they stared pointedly at Tsuna. The girl shrinking back from the scrutiny and burying deeper in Xanxus' arms

"Stop staring at the brat, you're making her uncomfortable." Xanxus growled while shuffling Tsuna closer to his side and glowering at his brothers

"Wow...father you were serious, our little Xan is all _protective_." Enrico chuckled while Xanxus pinned his glare on his eldest brother

"Fuck off Enrico."

"Now calm down Xan, Enrico was just pointing out the truth." Massimo sighed his youngest brother pinning his fury on him next

"You're making the brat uncomfortable you useless fucks, now get the hell out of my sight."

"Haha, come on Xan, we came all this way to meet this little sweetie, let us at least say hello." Federico, the youngest of Timoteo's non bastard sons "Hello little _principessa_." the young Vongola greeted Tsuna, switching to Japanese while bowing to the five year old with a flourish "I'm Xanxus' brother." Tsuna burrowed into Xanxus' hold while peeking at the crowding young men. If there was only one or two of them that would be different, but there were three people now studying her with an intense look.

Turning his back on his brothers Xanxus handed Tsuna to Squalo, the teen blinking startled when he suddenly found a kid shoved in his arms "I'll speak with my _brothers_." Xanxus growled to his friend "Keep her away from them." Squalo nodded and flicking his eyes over to the Chiavarone Decimo, Dino still had yet to retrieve his jaw from the floor while he gaped at Squalo

"Understood. Come on brat, there's food over there." Squalo carried Tsuna off, the girl peeking over Squalo's shoulder at Xanxus' back, ducking down again when one of the three new strangers looked at her

"Who are they?" Tsuna whispered to Squalo, the teen flicking a look back at the trio with a scowl

"You remember meeting Timoteo?" Tsuna nodded to him

"Grandpa." Squalo nodded while he glanced over the food on the table

"He's Xanxus' father, but he has three sons that he had _before_ Xanxus, to a different, mother, do you understand?" Tsuna was frowning deeply while she tried to process his words

"So….nii-san has a different mama, but the same papa as his brothers?" Tsuna asked a smirk tugging at Squalo's lips, so the kid had managed to grasp the concept, probably not an easy task for a child, or so he assumed.

"Yeah, looks like his dad brought them here to see Xanxus being all brotherly with you, he's not normally like that." Tsuna frowned in confusion

"But nii-san is always nice."

"To you." Squalo clarified "The boss doesn't really like many people, most of em are annoying." he shifted Tsuna and held her in a position where she was looking at the table "What you wanna eat kid?" Tsuna's brown eyes flicked around the table while she tried to decide, it all looked so good

"U-Um...chocolate." Tsuna nodded to herself, she didn't know what most of the food was, but she had a feeling that if she gave Squalo something like that he would be able to find her something

"Chocolate huh, well, this is called a chocolate eclair kid, it's pastry filled with sweet cream and dipped in chocolate." Squalo juggled her slightly so his good hand was free, balancing her on his arm with his false hand resting under her to support her so he could grab the sweet treat

"Chok-o-rette ee-clay-ru?" Tsuna mumbled as she accepted the dessert from Squalo, staring at it while she tried to decide where to start. Biting into one end Tsuna squeaked when cream squeezed out the other end and all over her small hands "Uwa….yummy!" Tsuna didn't even notice the cream as soon as the chocolate creamy flavours hit her tongue "Squalo-nii, this is yummy!"

"Urk." Squalo quickly pulled her away from his chest and held her out away from his body "Brat, you're making a mess!" maybe giving a five year old something like that was a bit of a bad idea from the side of cleanliness "Alright…."

"Here Tsu-chan~"Lussuria appeared from nowhere with a wet towel and began cleaning off Tsuna "All clean~" and with that Lussuria disappeared again, Squalo blinking after him in surprise for a moment before pulling Tsuna back to rest on his hip

"How intriguing, the top ranks of the Varia, all taking care of a child." Squalo's back stiffened while he flicked a glare to the pint sized hitman sitting on Dino's shoulder

"Hitman." Squalo greeted evenly while Tsuna blinked at the baby "Shouldn't you be _tutoring stupido_ -Dino?" Squalo sneered at the pair

"Why are you in a dress?!" Dino cried before anything else could be said, he had to know, he _needed_ to know. Ever since seeing Squalo in a _dress_ all he could think was simply….why?

Squalo growled lightly at the reminder, every time he started to forget or finally push aside the fact that he was currently in a fucking dress, some bastard had to bring it up

"Squalo-nii is the queen." Tsuna replied for him while blinking at this strange blond, but he didn't seem at all scary to her "Nii-san is the king, nee-san is the princess, Bel-sama is the prince, Levi-nii is the knight and Mammon-nee is red riding hood." Tsuna explained ticking off the Varia on her fingers while nodding to herself "Tsuna picked their costumes….was Tsuna wrong?" Tsuna asked tilting her head at him while Dino quickly plugged his nose

"C-Cute." Dino stuttered while a tiny foot slammed into his head knocking him to the floor, Squalo also kicking at the teen his arms tightening on Tsuna

"You fucking pedo." Squalo growled while Tsuna squeaked in surprise

"Bosses don't get blood noses from cute kids, _stupido_ -Dino." Reborn smirked while he jumped up to Squalo's shoulder and peered at the kid, she was quite a powerful Sky if he was right, and the child of the moron Iemitsu

"Number one Hitman, Reborn, at your service." Reborn greeted while Tsuna blinked at him with her huge brown eyes

"Hit-man?" Tsuna asked while Squalo hurried to cover

"He's joking!" Squalo snapped "Ignore him brat, the kid speaks nothing but lies." Tsuna frowned in confusion while looking at the child that she felt was not a child, like Mammon. He had spoken no lie, but Squalo had told the truth as well, this Reborn was a hitman, whatever that was, but he also often spoke lies.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Nono called for those gathered to switch their focus to him, smiling out at the few people, he hadn't want to make his son _too_ mad at him after all "Tonight we're celebrating not only my dear son Xanxus' birthday, but Iemitsu's child Tsuna's as well. So if everyone will please raise a glass." the entire room focused on Tsuna, the little girl shrinking down into Squalo's hold, a little nervous about the way everyone in the room was looking at her "To my son Xanxus, and young Tsunahime, happy birthday." a murmur went across the crowd before glasses tinkled and clanged together "Now, enjoy the evening, the food and the drink." Nono called while Squalo glowered at Dino, the teen focusing back on him and Tsuna

"What are you meant to be anyway? _Stupido_." Squalo asked while Dino glanced down at his clothing

"Reborn demanded I come as a dog." Dino muttered while sighing heavily and looking down at the fluffy paws of his costume

"Since you're a failure as a boss, a dog seemed appropriate." Reborn smirked while taking up his place on Dino's shoulder and pulling the leash into his hand, a leash attached to a collar around Dino's throat "I, of course, am his master." Reborn added while tugging on the leash lightly

"Good for you, can you fu-udge off already?" Squalo asked while Reborn smirked his eyes focusing on Tsuna again, he was finding this kid more amusing by the moment, it wasn't only Xanxus she had around her little finger it would seem. Nono was right, this trip was well worth every cent they had paid on the trip.

"Why would we leave? We've just barely got to meet little….Tsunahime was it?" Reborn purred focusing on the bright Sky, her presence reminded him of Luce, it was rare to find a powerful and pure Sky like this.

"T-Tsuna…." Tsuna whispered while peeked at him "Reborn...nii?" the baby sized hitman smirked back at her, Reborn-nii, he could get used to that

"Tsuna." Reborn corrected "I think we'll get to know one another quite well." Squalo glowered at the Arcobaleno

"Like hell Arcobaleno, the kid is under the protection of the Varia, so you can fuck right off." Squalo growled in Italian while Reborn returned his gaze with a steady black one

"I merely voiced an offer of friendship to the girl, so Tsuna-chan, shall we be friends?" Reborn asked in Japanese looking at Tsuna with a smile, Tsuna peeking at him before squeaking in surprise as she was plucked from Squalo and into Xanxus' arms

"Fuck off Arcobaleno." Xanxus warned in Italian while settling Tsuna on his hip "You are not welcome near my brat." Xanxus whirled and carried Tsuna off, the girl blinking in confusion, but hugging Xanxus' neck all the same, she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he was her nii-san.

"Interesting." Reborn murmured while watching Xanxus with the girl, it said a lot about Tsuna's power as a Sky, to have bound another Sky to her, let alone one such as Xanxus, powerful and a holder of the Flames of Wrath

"I can't believe Squalo was in a dress?!" Dino squeaked before flinching in shock when a red hooded baby appeared near his side

"€10,000 for Squalo in the dress, €18,000 for him with the kid in the dress." Reborn had to smack Dino when he pulled out his wallet, his _famiglia_ was in enough debt without their new Decimo putting them even deeper.

Mammon had been given the order, the Arcobaleno having been warned by Xanxus that should she not comply then her pay would be docked the price of each photo she sold per job, not to spread the information of Squalo in a dress around, but no one said she couldn't sell photos to those that had already seen it.

"Never thought I'd see you in something so brightly coloured, _Viper_." Reborn noted while the small Arcobaleno glared back at him in return

"That's Mammon now, _Reborn_." Her message was clear to him, use her new name and she would do the courtesy of using his.

"You're as pleasant as ever." Reborn chuckled while jerking on the leash to Dino again seeing his hands twitching back to his wallet "Control yourself _stupido_ -Dino."

"B-But Reborn….it's Squalo….in a dress?!" Dino whined while Reborn kicked him in the head sending the dog to the floor again

"Only a fool would spend money on something like that while his _famiglia_ struggles. A boss puts his _famiglia_ first." Dino just whined in the back of his throat and covered his head, looking at the demon tutor sulkily, but Reborn easily ignored him "Your boss is certainly smitten, Mammon, and with a five year old at that." Mammon just shot him a glare, she knew he was fishing for information, but all information came at a price, not even the worlds greatest hitman was getting anything from her without opening his wallet. The silence stretched for a few minutes before Reborn rolled his black eyes at the hooded Arcobaleno "What's the price Mammon." a smirk took her lips then, what should her price be for this arrogant bastard?

"Basic information €20,000, this is the boss it's about after all." Reborn shrugged at the price, it was nothing to someone like him, he got more money then that in a single hit, his services were highly priced, can't skimp out on quality. If you wanted a job done then Reborn would get it done, there were never _failures_.

"I'll wire it to you." Normally Mammon wouldn't give anything until she had the money, but she knew he was good on his word, his pride would never let him try cheat her out of her money, especially if her information was accurate

"The kid is a Sky, and a powerful one at that, she's harmonized her flames to his without knowing it, and I'm not talking about a slight harmonization, the kid can touch his Flames of Wrath and feels _nothing_ but a tickle." Reborn studied Mammon carefully, while logically he knew she wouldn't lie to him, especially with money involved, but for a civilian child to have done something like that, with no Flame training, seemed incredibly far fetched "Xanxus is going to train her flames, and tutor the kid as well, but she's to know nothing of the Mafia, as ordered by Nono and Iemitsu."

"Xanxus has to know that his protectiveness is because of her Flames, why would someone like him go along with it?" Mammon shrugged

"The kid is….something different." Mammon had no way to describe it otherwise, it wasn't just her Flames, she was magnetic on a subconscious level they had all started to care for the kid, even her, not that Mammon was going to ever admit that to anyone, a weakness other then money couldn't be known by any of her many enemies.

"She's cute." Dino piped up taking a small foot to his face in exchange for his comment

"Silence you pedo." Dino sniffled while sulking again, why was Reborn always so mean to him "It will be interesting to see if his affection for the girl holds." Mammon shrugged again, who knows, maybe he would get bored of taking care of he kid, maybe he wouldn't, if Mammon had to put money on it she would put it on his affection holding.

"Either way, it's certainly made my life more profitable." Mammon noted "Less repairs from his tantrums, and more money from….merchandise." Reborn snorted in amusement

"Nono will be a loyal client, his brothers too, the bastard has never been this relaxed, let alone being kind to something that small."

"It's like he got a new puppy." the two Arcobaleno tossed a glance to Timoteo, the older man had joined them his eyes on his son still while the teen sat at a table with Tsuna describing what each food he was giving her was

"If anything she's a kitten." Mammon corrected while the Vongola head chuckled in amusement nodding in agreement

"True, the kitten has claws too." Nono chuckled "Xanxus has told her that swearing is _bad words_ , young Tsunahime has taken it upon herself to stop the Varia from swearing, it's adorable really."

"Adorable? Is that what you thought when the kid pegged you with a coin?" Mammon smirked while Nono chuckled, that had been surprising, Reborn looking sharply at Timoteo

"The child attacked you?"

"I may have used some expletives, Tsunahime doesn't like _bad words_." Reborn looked back over at the timid child. That shy little thing was going to stop the Varia from swearing? "Oh, Mammon." Timoteo recalled something as he handed some more money over. Mammon grinned back at him while pocketing the cash

"Any time Nono." Mammon cackled while pulling her camera out "Excuse me while I go make some more money~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was infuriating, Xanxus had been looking forward to tonight, to spending some time with Tsuna and watching his staff make fools of themselves.

No, instead he had his three brothers all hovering and trying to get Tsuna's attention while he tried very hard to ignore them, Tsuna looking between the three men in their twenties and her teenage nii-san

"Nii-san….I think they want to play with you…" Tsuna whispered while looking at the three hovering men again, they were really making her uncomfortable looking back and forth between her and Xanxus with huge grins

"I don't care." Xanxus grunted flicking a glare to his brother "What the f-hell are you three meant to be anyway?"

"The three stooges." Federico grinned while tossing an arm around both his older brothers shoulders "We got Larry." Massimo the middle brother waved to Tsuna "Curly, that's me, and Moe." Enrico waved to the girl with a smile

"Hello there cutie." Tsuna flicked her eyes around all three of them curiously

"Larry, Curly and Moe?" Tsuna asked pointing to them one after another while Federico snatched her from Xanxus and cuddled her

"So cute! What is someone as cute as you doing with this grumpy old bum?" Federico squealed while Tsuns squeaked in surprise, fighting against his grip

"N-Nii-san." Tsuna called, Xanxus grabbing her back from his brother with a glare

"Stop harassing my brat."

"Oh, our dear baby brother makes such a cute father~" Enrico couldn't contain himself anymore as he joined his brother in squealing at the cuteness, all three of his older brothers were as bad, if not worse, then Timoteo when they went into doting mode

"Nii-san isn't my papa, papa's live far away and only visit once a year." Tsuna informed while all three brothers froze, their gazes pinned on Tsuna, the girl seemed to truly believe that fathers were not meant to be there "Nii-san is nii-san." Tsuna nodded to herself while hugging his throat with a bright smile

"...How strange, I have the sudden urge to punch Iemitsu…." Enrico mused his brothers nodding in agreement

"I was thinking about a kick." Massimo chirped up while Federico sighed

"Now now brothers, we all know the best way would be a Flame infused punch to the balls."

"Whatever you bastards decide can you do it _away_ from us?" Xanxus growled at them while covering Tsuna's ears "I hate the fucker too, but not around the brat." Xanxus hissed while his brothers giggled at him, covering Tsuna's ears like a concerned parent, it really was too cute.

"So cute~" Federico giggled while snapping a picture of the two "What are you going to do when the little one goes home?" Tsuna wriggled on Xanxus' lap to be allowed to face him, reaching up and petting Xanxus's black hair gently

"The Varia is moving to Japan." Xanxus muttered while petting Tsuna's head in return "The brat has a lot to learn." All three of his brothers looked at one another before looking back at Xanxus, speaking in unison

" **So cute** ~" Xanxus' left eye twitched while he scowled at them, how the hell was he related to these morons?

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Reborn." Nono called softly, seperating the hitman from Dino and taking him aside "I have a favour to ask."

"Other then tortur-training Dino?" Reborn asked cocked an eyebrow at the aging Vongola head

"Other then….I would like to ask that you, Dino a well if he wishes, check in on Xanxus and Tsunahime from time to time."

"Don't trust him?" Reborn asked his eyebrow arching up while he peered at Timoteo

"Oh I trust him, and I trust that he will keep her out of the Mafia….just, I think a second set of eyes would do well, especially neutral ones." Reborn nodded to the old man

"Alright, but the flights and accommodation are on the Vongola." Timoteo smiled sweetly at the hitman

"Excellent...oh, also I would like that you take lots of pictures, otherwise Mammon will empty all the Vongola accounts." Reborn chuckled at that, of course there was that ulterior motive.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was at four thirty the next afternoon that Xanxus stood in the crowded airport holding a pouting five, nearly six, year old on his hip while she refused to let him go

"I'll see you soon brat." Xanxus sighed while Tsuna whimpered tightening her arms on him again

"That's what papa always says." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus pried her arms off his neck and studied her evenly

"I'm not that idiot, I _will_ see you soon brat."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

O.o So many reviews~ *Glomps everyone* Love you all~ So many I had to change my shoutout format slightly since it was a whole page on its own O.O

People seem to really love fluff~

 _ **Huge apology**_ for the delay on everything, had some stuff going on and I've had no time to write V_V

And of course when I have had time, it all been fluff, so, other things should be out soon.

Watching Starcraft II Legacy of the Void while I write (Since I have no time to play it) so much pretty~

Updates might be slow for a while, but I am still working on them all.

Again sorry for the delays.

 **Littlest1 ,** _FallenQueen2_ **, lovleydragonfly** _, L's Cappuccino_ **, Whatstoknow** _, Natsu Yuuki_ **, khr junkie ,** _jgood27_ **, Alternateapocalypse** _, Love-is-Cyanide_ **, black medusia ,** _ilovecartoonsgirl_ **, Sing97 ,** _Evani_ **, ShadowWolf223 ,** _SilentIndigoMist_ , **NaruhinaFan13149 ,** _Stuck in my mind_ , **Anamaria275** , _foxchick1_ _ **,**_ **paola (Guest)** , _WrenWeir_ , **dowtdee** , _fantasy.92,_ **Guest**

 **Guest** : I adore Fon too, still slowly working on his own oneshot, the Arcobaleno will be introduced here and there, so keep an eye out~

 **Pipe Dream (Guest) :** I tried my best for you~ Hope you enjoy ^-^

 **Lacie (Guest) :** I snuck an update in between trying to update everything else ^-^ I have some of the weirdest typos when I reread what I wrote, some slip through

 **n1ghtdr34m3r :** O,o I didn't even think of that, oh god, Tsuna with her hands on Xanxus' X-Guns xD, flee all who dare curse here~

 **weisskreuz** : More death by fluff mwahaha, this one is just too much fun to write, so much cuteness to go around.

 **Kurogane Tsubasa** : One thing I can do is type fast, sometimes faster then my brain and weiiiiiird spelling mishaps end up coming outta it. But it does help to move things along quickly~

 **EndlessChains** : No one gets away with swearing around this kid~ Just wait until she learns Italian, the Varia are gonna be beat up by a five year old.

 **Of Stories Told** : Guardians are a long way off, got so much fluff planned first. Xanxus is going to be the king of sister complexes.

 **Guest :** Death by cuteness, not a bad way to go

Until next time. _My life for Auir_


	6. Chapter 6

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Swearing, fluff, and more fluff

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus sat before his father in his office, looking over the paperwork carefully, Timoteo was making his tutelage of Tsuna official, an actual assignment, that way he could work some requirements into it to ensure that nothing untoward was taught to the civilian girl.

Timoteo thought such a thing was a bit over the top, but it was the only way Iemitsu would stop jumping up and down and throwing his tantrum.

"Does that mean I'll be getting paid for this too?" Xanxus taunted while Timoteo chuckled.

"Are you worried about money?" Xanxus shrugged lightly

"Mammon has certain products of which I am interested in." Timoteo chuckled again.

"You and me both son, but no, you won't be getting paid for taking care of Tsunahime. Does that change your mind?" Timoteo lent over his desk and propped his chin on one hand, he doubted it very much, but it would be interesting to hear a response _Nii-san, daisuki!_ Timoteo blinked startled when Tsunahime's voice cheeped out from his sons pocket, Xanxus clicking a button to silence his message tone before pinning his father with an even stare, completely unashamed about having a child's voice as his message tone.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me even if you tried to pay me not to go." Timoteo hid his smile behind his hand while internally squealing at how cute his son was being. Finally, Xanxus was acting like the cute child Timoteo had always known was inside him somewhere.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The world that had seemed so different to Tsuna all fell back to normal once she was home, even with the magic that she summoned to check it hadn't been a dream, and the small weight of the necklace Xanxus had given her. Everything was just so normal now.

Tsuna had spent two days at home recovering from jet lag with her mother, and Iemitsu, before the latter left back to Italy for his job. Then Everything was just the same as it had been before. Nothing really had changed, and with each passing day Tsuna couldn't help but listen to that little niggling doubt, the little voice inside telling her that her nii-chan wasn't going to come for her, that she would never see the teen again.

"Hey look its dame-Tsuna. I hear she's so stupid she can't even write her own name." Tsuna flinched while curling deeper into herself and trying to rush past the gossiping six year olds.

"I heard that she has no dad. Mum calls her mother a whore and says that dame-Tsuna will be one when she's older."

"What's a whore?"

"I don't...it doesn't matter, dame-Tsuna is one."

"Whore, okay, I don't know what it means, but if an adult said it... Dame-Tsuna is a _whore_."

Tsuna tucked her head down lower and walked past the bullies, she didn't know what it meant either but she knew it was a bad word. While she had felt so strong while her nii-san had been with her she was scared now, Tsuna didn't want to make the bullies angry.

Wrapping her small hand around the pendant that Xanxus had given her Tsuna hurried past the two boys, both of them sneering after her. As soon as she was outside the school gates the elementary student broke into a run, she just wanted to go home and hug her mother.

Tears welled in her eyes when she tripped on thin air, like the clumsy failure she was, rubbing her arm across her nose Tsuna sniffled while slowly pulling herself up, no one stopping to help her, everyone just walking around the lone six year old while she slowly began on her way home again.

After all it was only dame-Tsuna, everyone knew she tripped on thin air and that no matter what they did she was a failure, why spend even a moment on that failure of a brat.

"Hieee!" Tsuna squeaked when all of a sudden the ground disappeared and she was pulled up high, her panicked brown eyes flicking around before locking on Xanxus a sniffle escaping her.

"N-Nii-san!" Tsuna sobbed while hugging him around his neck tight and crying into his shirt, Xanxus looking down at her startled while she sobbed and sniffled against him.

"Hey...brat...what the f-what's wrong?" Xanxus frowned down at her while Tsuna just hugged him tighter.

"T-Tsuna...thought n-nii-san...wouldn't come." Tsuna sniffled while Xanxus sighed and petted her hair gently "They said mean things about T-Tsuna, and Tsuna tripped, and Tsuna missed nii-san." Xanxus juggled her slightly in his arms and glared at everyone looking at them, some women muttering to one another about the foreigner pervert molesting some elementary student.

Striding over to the small park close by Xanxus sat down on a bench so he could calm Tsuna down.

"Come on brat, stop your blubbering, I promised I'd come teach you, have a little faith." Xanxus sighed while he pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe her tears away, Tsuna sniffling lightly while blinking up at him with those huge watery brown eyes "You have to stop crying kid, you're stronger then that." Xanxus chuckled while he wiped the last tears away "Now….what did those brats say to you?" Tsuna blinked up at Xanxus while she thought back to the two boys at school.

"Nii-san….what's a whore?" Xanxus' jaw clenched while he fought back his Wrath Flames, who the fuck had called his brat a whore?

"Did someone call you that?" Xanxus bit out finally while trying his best to remain calm, but right now he wanted to go on a killing spree, children or not, no one called his brat a fucking whore.

"Toshio-kun said his mama said that mama is a whore….and that Tsuna would be one day too, what does it mean? It's a bad word isn't it?" Xanxus took a calming breath while he petted her head gently.

"It is a bad word, tomorrow, I'll pick you up from school, and we'll have a little chat with _Toshio-kun_ and his _puttana_ mother." (Bitch) Xanxus promised, while he wouldn't kill them this time, it was their first offence after all, he was not above intimidating civilians, and if they persisted, killing them. No one was going to fuck with his brat while he had even a single breath left in his body.

"Nii-san will pick Tsuna up from school?" Tsuna breathed in awe her eyes wide while she squealed happily and latched onto his neck again hugging him tight "Tsuna loves nii-san!" Tsuna whispered with a bright smile, Xanxus petting her head with a soft smile.

"Yeah yeah, come on brat, let's get you home before your poor mother starts thinking you've been kidnapped." Tsuna slid off Xanxus' lap and took his hand, leading the tall teen down the street towards her home with a smile that rivalled the sun with its brightness.

For once Tsuna didn't notice, nor care about the whispers of the neighbours as they gossiped and watched her heading home, she had always worried, and listened, and hid from all the whispers about her wayward father, her ditzy mother, how slow Tsuna was. Tsuna couldn't care less about anything except that her brother was here and he was going to pick her up from school tomorrow.

Since Nana had made sure Tsuna knew the short route home from the elementary school the mother had always waited at home with snacks while cooking dinner. Tsuna didn't want to be a bother and ask her mother to come pick her up like some of the other parents did. But Xanxus had offered, she hadn't even had to ask, he wanted to pick her up from school, and Tsuna was pretty sure that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Is nii-san going to stay with Tsuna?" Tsuna asked curiously while he ruffled her hair gently.

"No, the others are here with me, we're staying in a place together. You can come visit though." Xanxus promised "I've made sure there's a room for you." Tsuna pouted back at him then, the teen cocking an eyebrow at her, why was she pouting about being able to stay with him.

"Tsuna likes sleeping with nii-san." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus rolled his eyes, of course, she liked to drool on his arm, the brat.

"Fine fine, whatever." There was no use fighting her on this, the kid would win, Xanxus couldn't do shit when she got that look on her face, but he would kill anyone that dared mention it to him. Tsuna's grin returned full force while she continued to skip ahead tugging the tall foreigner behind her.

Opening the door to her home, Tsuna began taking her shoes off in the genkan (Entry area of a Japanese home where they take off their shoes and switch to indoor shoes/slippers) "Mama, I'm home, nii-san came to play." Tsuna called while Xanxus kicked off his shoes and pushed them to the side with one foot, Tsuna running deeper in the house.

"Tsu-chan, welcome home, Xanxus-kun too, it's lovely to have you in our home." Nana smiled stepping from the kitchen while wiping her hands on a damp cloth.

"Nii-san, come see Tsuna's room." Tsuna called while running back to the front entrance, tripping over herself before picking herself up with a smile and tugging at his hand to lead the teen into the Sawada abode.

Xanxus sat down heavily on the floor while he studied the small clean room of the child, his eyes drawing to the bag she had tossed to one side.

"Show me your homework brat." Xanxus ordered while Tsuna deflated, peeking over at her bag.

"Does Tsuna have to?" Tsuna whispered while Xanxus hooked a foot on the bag strap and tugged the girl to sit in his lap while he began pulling out the books.

"I told you brat, I'm here to tutor you." Tsuna sighed heavily and reluctantly pulled out the sheets she had been given today on kanji she didn't understand.

"Alright brat. Don't think I'll take it easy on you because you're cute." Xanxus almost caved when she pouted at him. _Almost_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna had trouble sitting still all day, she had been bouncing in her seat her eyes darting out the window to see if Xanxus was there yet, Tsuna didn't even notice the words thrown her way by anyone, not even blinking when a teacher had yelled at her for not knowing the answer to the kanji that they had been writing on the board. Tsuna had learnt a few kanji with Xanxus last night, but she was still far behind her peers.

The biggest difference for her now was that she didn't care, she knew that she was going to learn with Xanxus, and that it wouldn't happen right away, and he had said it was okay for her not to remember everything, as long as she learnt one new thing every time, they would all add up and she would catch up eventually, but he had been very insistent last night in making sure she understood that him teaching her didn't mean she would go to school the next day and know everything, and that was okay.

Tsuna found it so much easier not to worry about the sneers, the glares, the pushing in the hall and the boy that stole her lunch, because this afternoon her brother was coming to pick her up from school, and he was going to take her home and they would looks at more of the kanji he was teaching her. Until now they had been nothing but headaches and squiggles, Xanxus made learning them fun, looking at them as pictures, Tsuna liked to draw. Kanji looked a lot less scary when Xanxus explained them to her.

So there she was, sitting at her desk while the teachers talked over homework, her eyes glued to the gate, the girl beginning to bounce in her seat while her wide eyes locked onto the tall foreign teenager standing out at the gate glaring dangerously at all the terrified mothers waiting for their children.

A teacher came hurrying in and whispered to their teacher while the man flinched and looked around at the student with a shuddering breath.

"Children, we all need to stay inside for a little longer." he bade, Tsuna all but chafing at the bit while she shoved her things in her bag "It's for the safety of all the students that, until the police arrive, you all wait here." Tsuna didn't care what they said, she just grabbed her bag and darted out, the teacher hurrying after her, but the girl was faster then he remembered, zooming outside the girl went straight for the dangerous man outside that they had called the police on, never before had a dangerous foreigner turned up at their school like this. Even less expected was that the tiny, timid and bullied little girl ran straight for him and jumped on him with a smile.

"Nii-san!" the teacher couldn't help but pale as soon as those words escaped the child, he had been yelling at the brat earlier, and now this….this foreigner, a dangerous one at that, just by looking at him you could tell, he was her brother.

"Hey brat." Xanxus smirked while scooping her up and settling her on his hip, his eyes narrowing over at the frozen teacher before flicking around at the women around, his unspoken warning was clear, do _not_ fuck with the kid. "Now….which one of you is Toshio-kun's mother, and has been telling your shithead brats that Tsuna is going to be a whore?" Xanxus hissed his eyes carefully regarding the terrified mothers, catching on the flinch of one of them "Close your eyes and cover your ears brat." Xanxus ordered quietly, Tsuna nodding and doing as asked her eyes clenching closed and hands pressing at her ears.

Tsuna could feel Xanxus walking, she heard him whispering something, but she did as she was asked and just kept a hold on his neck and her eyes shut tight.

Someone sobbed nearby her and everything moved again, Tsuna waiting quietly for his permission to open her eyes, Xanxus walked for a little while before he finally gave her permission, Tsuna blinking around with a squint at the light after having her eyes closed.

They weren't at school anymore, Xanxus had carried her about a block away, looking back Tsuna couldn't see anything much other then the crowd of mothers.

"Nii-san?" Xanxus ruffled her hair gently before smiling at her.

"Tell me if any of those kids are mean again, that should stop after today." He had made quite the impression on both the teachers and the mothers, that should roll over to the students if their parents had any sense in their minds.

"Nii-san stopped the bullies?" Tsuna asked her eyes widening "How?!" Tsuna had tried everything her mother had told her about, ignoring them, avoiding them, asking them to stop, nothing had worked so far, but if Xanxus was to be believed, and Tsuna did believe anything he told her, then they would stop now.

"I'm just that good brat." Xanxus smirked while Tsuna hugged him tight.

"Nii-san, Tsuna loves you!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus was bored, he had looked through the library in the Namimori mansion he hadn't even known existed three times and not a single book he hadn't already read.

When Tsuna was at school he spent his time glaring at paperwork and napping. No matter how he distracted himself he was still bored to death here.

His staff were enjoying Japan, Lussuria spent most of his time at an onsen, Belphegor would disappeared to Tsuna's school where Mammon had helped the prince sign up as a student, though he only attended when he wanted and not a day more. Mammon spent her time stalking her newest source of income or back in Italy making money off his stupid brothers and doting father. Levi followed him anywhere he went so nothing had changed there and the bastard, also known to Xanxus and company as Ottabio, spent his time skulking around and organising jobs for them all.

Xanxus palmed most of his off to anyone else that was free of course, he didn't like being away from the small Sky unless he had no other choice. They were still hammering basic self defense into her head, though they had only spent three months in Japan. The kids marks had started to slowly improve, Xanxus spent a lot of time at the kids house going over things with her. It wasn't that Tsuna was stupid, but she was easily distracted and all but bursting with Flames, Xanxus had to make the kid all but exhaust her Flames on a daily basis, Tsuna's Flames were strong and definitely plentiful, the Sky Flames were going crazy trying to burst from her, Xanxus got her doing Flame exercises every day to force them to calm down.

If he hadn't started teaching her to utilize her Flames the kid would have ended up in hospital, or Iemitsu would get his way and her Flames would have been sealed. The kid didn't just have a little potential, her Flames were as strong as his own, and she hadn't even been trained properly yet.

Until the kid was out of school however, Xanxus was bored, kicking the desk covered in papers aside the teen ignored the falling white sheets of doom and instead stalked the halls of the mansion for yet another time, looking for something, anything, to do while he waited, paperwork was worse then doing nothing, so once more, the grumpy teenager poked his nose into every room he could find trying to find anything interesting to do, or read.

In the closed of wing that was named by the staff as storage, Xanxus found a locked room, a padlock which soon flew across the room, locks meant nothing to the Vongola teen. Flicking his eyes around to the room full of old files shoved in storage a smirk stretched over his lips, old mission files, he loved reading old mission files. An old file room locked too, that meant probably secret old mission files. This day just got a lot better.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo flicked the tip of his sword up as soon as he heard someone slam open the door to the office that he was currently in filling out Xanxus' paperwork since the temperamental bastard had been disappearing for the last month off to some room he had found, working his way through a tonne of old storaged files.

Said obnoxious asshole that was standing in his doorway right now looking fit to murder, Squalo cocked an eyebrow at him while lowering the sharp blade.

"What the _fuck_ boss?" Squalo growled "You hungry or something, go ask a fucking maid or some shit." Squalo growled while turning his attention back to the papers before him "Whatever you do, do it somewhere else, let me get back to _your_ fucking job."

"Do we have any jobs that need a fucking massacre?" Xanxus growled while Squalo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Massacre? I got one or two for that brat prince if that's what you mean?" Squalo shrugged pulling out some papers, there were whole _famiglia's_ that needed to die, they had two wipe out orders, normally they went to the psychotic prince.

Xanxus strode across the room and tore one from Squalo while he glanced over the details "I'm going." Squalo blinked startled while he looked at the teen.

"B-Boss? What? What about the brat? You're seriously going to go off and do this?" Xanxus strode out of the room, Squalo hurrying after him.

"Seriously, what the fuck Xanxus, what about the brat?!"

"Just get the _fuck_ out of my way." Xanxus snarled "The brat will be fine, _fuck off Squalo_." Xanxus slammed the front door in Squalo's face, the sword emperor stared at the door for a few moments before tearing it open, but Xanxus was already on a motorbike and flying down the drive and away from the mansion.

"What the fuck you asshole?!" Squalo shouted after him but the teen was far out of his hearing range by then and on his way to the airport. The boss was acting fucking weird, and not just that he had just left, Xanxus had upped and walked out taking a job for a fucking _massacre_ and left them to take care of Tsuna.

Fuck! They had to send someone else to get the brat then, Xanxus always picked her up from school.

"Shit, Lussuria?!" Squalo shouted hoping the flamboyant bastard wasn't on a spa weekend retreat as he always seemed to be "Lu- _fucking_ -ssuria?!" Mammon floated down the hall with her eyes on some money in her hands from her most recent sale of Tsuna paraphernalia.

"Stop screaming, it's unsightly." Mammon drawled while shoving the money away in her pocket finally "Lussuria's at another onsen, with Tsuna's mother."

" _Fuck_." Mammon rolled her eyes at the grumpy sword emperor.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Squalo's left eye twitched while he slashed at the floating Arcobaleno with his sword, but the illusionist easily evaded his sword "Those panties of yours are pretty damn twisted~" Mammon snickered while Squalo glared at her.

"Boss is acting weird." Squalo grumbled "And he just fucked off, leaving us to take care of the brat."

"He was well overdue for a tantrum." Mammon shrugged "I'm amazed he's made it this long without one...thankfully by him having this tantrum I win the bet with Lussuria~" Mammon chuckled while counting off money on her fingers, she would make quite the sum, Lussuria had been sure that Xanxus wouldn't have tantrums anymore now that he had the little brat.

"Forget the money you little shit, what do we do with the brat while the boss is gone?!" Squalo growled while he rubbed at his temples angrily "Fuck, I'll send the brat to pick her up." Squalo growled while fishing out his mobile to send the order to Belphegor, the little shit wasn't at school today, but at least if he could pick up the brat and bring her back to the mansion, since their boss was having a well overdue tantrum.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Belphegor yawned and not for the first time his eyes scanning the students still milling around an hour now after the bell had rung, and still no sign of his little maid. Not that he though of her as a maid anymore the nickname of _principessa_ echoed in his head every time he thought about the little fluffy Sky, but he had an image to uphold, so she was still his maid until he said otherwise.

Said _principessa_ -maid was making him, a prince, wait.

Clicking his tongue behind his teeth Belphegor strode towards the office and glared at the woman sitting in the reception area, the woman that couldn't see his glare, but definately felt it.

"C-Can I h-help you young m-man?"

" _Principessa_ Sawada Tsunahime, where is she?" Belphegor growled while narrowing his eyes further at her when the woman floundered around for an answer.

"U-Uh, Sawada? U-Um….sh-she's in class 1-B." the receptionist stuttered while frantically looking up the girl on her computer "H-Her teacher m-might k-know more." Belphegor sneered at the woman before whirling and heading for the classroom.

Slamming the door open the prince flicked his hand sending some blades flying at the teacher and pinning him to a wall by his cheap suit jacket. Belphegor smirking while he strode up to him, quite regally for someone of his short stature.

"Tsuna _hime_ , where is she? You have five seconds to answer the prince before he starts to remove your finger nails, then moving on to skin your fingers _one at a time."_ Belphegor growled while the man swallowed heavily, he really didn't like what was going on since the end of the break, the stupid kid had come back to class, but she had brought with her a following of scary teenagers and children alike.

It was so much simpler when he had been able to just sneer at her and laugh with the other teachers about the stupid little girl in his class. Now he had to watch out for his life against a terrifying teenage foreigner and his psychotic little friends that all seemed to be swarming around the stupid girl for some reason.

"S-Sawada left already." The teacher stuttered out while eyeing the sharp blades in the child's hand, what the hell was wrong with these people, giving a child this age something so dangerous and letting him go around and threaten good hardworking people like himself.

"With?" Belphegor purred while licking the blade in his hand his eyes pinned on the teacher whom was shaking and stuttering all over the place, the prince was sure it was pride alone that stopped him from wetting himself.

"W-With a-a scary y-young man. W-We didn't a-ask na-names." the teachers stuttered "S-Sawada knew h-him." the teacher squeaked as his last defence, Belphegor frowning while backing off, so Tsuna had left with someone she knew, he was going to slap Squalo when he got home, the boss had picked her up after all, this had all been a waste of his precious time.

"Fucking moron." Belphegor muttered while he stalked out pulling his blood coloured phone from his pocket "Stupid sword bitch, the brat was already picked up by the boss, you sent the prince here for no reason." Belphegor sneered while snapping his phone closed before the silver haired sword master could respond, the teen had wasted enough of his time today.

There better be a job or two back at the mansion when he arrived as repayment, otherwise he was going to have to _play_ with some of the teachers at the school.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo blinked confused while he set his phone down, sinking into the chair in the main office while he looked back at the remaining mass kill order. Why the fuck would Xanxus pick up the girl when he had just left this afternoon to take out an entire _famiglia_ to relieve his bad temper.

Why would he have picked up the kid from school, and not dropped her here. It was unlikely he had dropped her at home since her mother was out for the night if Mammon was to be believed, and Mammon had no reason to lie, unless of course she was fishing for more money.

Shuffling through the papers Squalo looked for a copy of the job Xanxus had taken, swearing softly when he found none, now he had to call up the Vongola and ask for another copy, without telling them that Xanxus had taken the last one, and definately not telling them that it was possible Xanxus had taken the young Sky with him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Squalo hissed, was Xanxus insane? Taking Tsunahime with him on this job, on _any_ job.

"...Bad time then, strategic commander?" Squalo glared at Ottabio while the oldest of the upper echelon of the Varia rolled his eyes at the silver haired teen.

"I'm busy old man, what do you want?"

"I have papers for his majesty to sign. Seen the grumpy prat lately?" Squalo bit back his retort, he knew damn well swearing and yelling got you nowhere with this conniving calculating shit.

"He's out." Ottabio cocked an eyebrow at Squalo when the teen worded himself so carefully, that meant something was going on.

"Out? Picking up the brat?" Ottabio asked while Squalo shifted his eyes back to the paperwork and tried his best not to look at him, he was too good at reading Squalo's eyes when he didn't want him to, so he needed to make sure he wasn't looking at him.

"You have papers for him to sign, they go there." Squalo waved towards a tray overflowing with papers "He'll do them when he's good and ready." Squalo muttered while moving his full attention back to the paper, he had to keep his attention on the paper.

"These are urgent." Ottabio noted while tossing the pile down in with the others "If he can drag himself away from the six year old for five seconds and possibly do his job." Ottabio sneered before stalking out, Squalo looked after him with a sigh, alright, so he hadn't let anything out yet….now he could quietly begin to FREAK THE FUCK OUT.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck." Squalo hissed while scratching at his head, what the fuck was he meant to do? Xanxus was gone, and he had taken the kid with him, Iemitsu was going to have a total shit-fit, and Timoteo was going to have a heart attack.

Fuck, would they be charged with murder if Timoteo had a heart attack from this?!

"What do I do….what the fuck should I do?!" Squalo whispered "I can't tell anyone….fuck fuck fuck."

"Tell anyone what?" Squalo jumped clear out of his chair when a voice emerged from his left, his silvery eyes flicking to the floating baby there "You're acting most strange mister right hand man~" Mammon noted while Squalo flinched.

"I'm not his-" Mammon snorted in amusement cutting off the teens complaint, they all knew that Xanxus considered Squalo his true right hand man, even though Ottabio had that position _officially_. Official was nothing to the Vongola heir, if he wanted to think of Ottabio as a noisy paperweight then that was all he was, and if he wanted Squalo his right hand man then that was what he was.

"Now, I ask again, what's got your panties in a twist?" Mammon asked looping the conversation back to earlier when he was throwing his tantrum at the door.

"Nothing." Squalo growled while Mammon rolled her eyes.

"Squalo, you can't fool an illusionist." Mammon reminded, to get her ability to where it was you had to be able to get into the mind of anyone, and a simplistic person like their sword emperor was nothing to her "What's going on?" Squalo felt himself deflate, she was right, he was hiding something, and he knew he was going to go mad if he didn't talk to someone about this enormous problem.

"Boss took a _famiglia_ elimination order….and it would seem he took the brat with him."

"Well...fuck."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Delays continue, apologies for that, but here be another chapter, I'm working on everything else and more should be out as soon as I can manage it.

So thanks to this story being a bit of an obsession I now have a Lalafell in FFXIV called Sawada Tsunahime. So freaking adorable. So she is now the new picture for the story.

Actually I have all three tri-ni-sette Sky's xD When the server opens next I'ma make a Xanxus too.

Thanks as always the all the amazing people that have taken the time to leave a few words and are sticking with me through this.

Huge thanks to everyone.

 **00-SilentObserver-13** , _Evani_ , **fantasy.92** , _Torch Phoenix_ , **Whatstoknow** , _NiteSky25_ , **EmptySurface** , _Lily (Guest)_ , **Littlest1** , _lovleydragonfly_ , **Of Stories Told** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **gima2618** , , **knightessjg** , _Raven-V-Blackshade_ , **tsuri182718 ,** _Guest_ , **Nicole NightLock** , _AAAAWWWWWW (Guest)_ , **DLM4** , _TheAdorableNerd_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _NaruhinaFan13149_ , **LarsNKaie** , _Kademe_ , **Skull1412** , _kate1243_ **, Shadow Wolf 15846** , _QueenofSpades157_ , **sesskagthebest** , _.luna_ , **icefox94** , _Kiri Kaitou Clover_ , **x 3** , _MoonShadow396 ,_ **kawaiioddish**

 **ddmahan922** : How did you know xD No way Xanxus was letting the kid be stuck with bullies, that matter had to be taken care of as soon as he set foot in Japan

 **Lacie (Guest)** : She's definitely making a start in that direction, Xanxus may adore her, but he's not going to let her slack off.

 **Kurogane Tsubasa** : I think Japan won't know what hit it with the Varia moving in. Still deciding when to bring Hibari in, but he may run into Xanxus here and there

 **shelia-cloud** : Xanxus is going to find out about his history, but with a certain brown haired child's influence it's going to go very differently.

 **EndlessChains** : The three brothers think this is all amazing, they have a new toy, one that also makes their grumpy brother turn into a doting daddy just like them finally

 **Guest** : I do apologise for taking so long on everything else, there's been a death in the family so writing time had been missing. The plot for this one will start moving along soon, now that Tsuna's heading back to Japan with her new friends not far behind.

 **Igneous32** 1 : Thank you~ And don't worry, I plan to continue, it's too cute to leave alone xD

 **Guest (s)** : Thanks to all of you for taking the time to review~


	7. Chapter 7

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Swearing~ Moar Swearing~ And some violent themes from our grumpy Varia Commander.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo was ready to pull his hair out, he had been making calls all afternoon, and then evening as well, to the Vongola to get another copy of the paperwork and they were fucking him around at every stage of getting the paperwork.

Vongola were putting him through all the paperwork loops, they wanted to know why he needed, where exactly it had gone, who had taken it, why did he need a copy if they were from the Varia, did they need to worry about any information leaks. Even when he got to the end of all the bureaucracy he still got stonewalled on another copy being sent, they had to do it by hand, the Vongola never sent important paperwork via any electronic method, they could be monitored and they could be intercepted much easier then someone having to track and remove the paperwork from any of their specially trained _couriers_.

Paper and hand deliver was the only way to send this paperwork, so even though he had finally managed to talk his way around every question the Vongola had been asking he still had to wait 12 hours for another copy to arrive.

That was twelve hours where Xanxus could arrive at the location and begin his job, all with the civilian six year old in his care. The day was going from bad to worse and Squalo was only moments from screaming and going on a killing spree himself.

Fuck he hated that arrogant bastard boss sometimes, he never fucking thought before he acted, and taking a child, a six year old child, a civilian at that on a job, what the fuck had he been thinking?!

"You keep pulling your hair like that you'll go bald." Mammon noted while she floated in to check on the teen, Squalo spared her a dirty look before going back to the papers in front of him

"If you're not going to help then _fuck off_." Squalo snarled while Mammon rolled her eyes at the teen, she was sure he was over reacting, the boss wasn't going to let the kid get hurt. So he had taken the kid on a mission, big whoop, he probably had her holed up in a hotel room while he killed people.

Mammon had done some thinking about it while handling the bribery of certain Vongola personnel to get Squalo the re-issue of his information.

Mammon of course taking back recompense from Squalo with a hefty fee on top. It was however quicker to just pay her, Mammon knew people that Squalo had no chance of getting to, the Arcobaleno had been around for a lot longer then him in this industry, and Squalo wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, often rubbing people the wrong way, which left him floundering when he needed someone to help him.

Squalo would be broke for a while, but he was sure he could make some of it back with the photos from the first meeting with Tsuna, at least he had something Mammon didn't have that he could sell to Nono and his other sons.

"Well if you insist, enjoy cleaning up this mess~" Mammon smirked while floating slowly towards the door, knowing well that Squalo had no choice but to keep her help, if she disappeared then he was in the dark until the paperwork finally turned up sometime very early tomorrow morning

"..." Mammon cocked an eyebrow while he muttered something,

"What was that strategic commander?" Mammon purred while Squalo shot her a dirty look,

"Don't go…" Mammon smirked at him "I'll pay you." Squalo reluctantly groaned while Mammon cackled quietly to herself.

"Excellent, I'm at your service Squalo-kun~"

"Bastard brat." Squalo muttered while shooting Mammon glares still. Squalo hated having to rely on other people for anything, especially Mammon, the Arcobaleno added on extra costs as easily as anyone breathed. If he didn't sell some of the photos he had soon he was going to be broke before they got the bastard boss back from his tantrum.

"Oh, also, I forgot to mention." Mammon noted flicking her camera onto record "Nana called to say she would be back tomorrow and could we take care of Tsuna for the night." Mammon shrugged "She asked to speak to her to say goodnight, you owe me for an illusion of the brat." Squalo's eyebrow twitched at that, this is not what he had signed up for. Coming to Japan was meant to be an extended holiday not this sort of shit.

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck." Squalo muttered pacing back and forth, checking the time every few seconds while Mammon cocked an eyebrow, that was a grand idea. How much organisation would it take for her to introduce a swear jar type situation here, it would help cutting down on all the swearing nearly happening around the kid, so Xanxus would probably like the idea.

Maybe once he finished his tantrum she could speak with him about it, as long as she got a cut of course.

"I have news." Mammon noted looking up from her phone "The Varia jet just landed in Italy, no one saw anything though, no sightings of the boss or the kid." scrolling through the text on her phone, a report from a fellow illusionist. It was always good to keep up to date on the world of illusions.

" _Fuck_ , so we still don't know where he went with the brat?!"

"At least the plane got there in one piece." Mammon shrugged, it was a toss up whether or not they would ever make it to Italy with the boss in such a shit mood, he was known well for his destructive tantrums. Especially since the bastard could use his Flames to fly with his guns, he had once before blown a hole through the side of the jet and just flown off leaving it to crash into the ocean.

Xanxus got lucky and the crew ditched and survived, otherwise Timoteo would have been pretty pissed off about the unnecessary deaths, of course he hadn't twitched at the cost of getting a new plane for the Varia, Xanxus was one of his beloved children.

"Voi! How does a huge bastard like the boss get through a fucking airport with a six year old and no one notices?!"

"He is an assassin." Mammon reminded while rolling her eyes at Squalo "Do you really think he would be seen if he didn't want to?" Squalo grumbled to himself, but the brat was right, Xanxus may be loud, obnoxious and grumpy, but he was a professional.

"Well what do we do now? Even if the fucking paperwork arrives we can't do shit, boss will be done and back before we can do anything!"

"So he gets a job done and has a holiday with the brat, I still don't see how this is a problem." Mammon shrugged her back stiffening when she felt the cold aura behind her, eyes flicking back to see the blond haired idiot Dino standing in the doorway his mouth dropped open and Reborn on his shoulder glaring at them.

"Xanxus has done _what?_ "

"Well..." Mammon murmured while Squalo swallowed heavily,

"Fuck."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo sat very still at his desk his eyes closed so no one would see the blazing orange Flame fighting to get out while his temper flared "Let me get this straight, Xanxus took an elimination order, and took Tsunahime with him on the job? And you have no contact with Xanxus as he neglected to take his mobile with him?"

"Well…" Squalo nervously scratched at his cheek avoiding looking directly at the Arcobaleno that had just forced him to call Nono and report what was going on. "When you say it like that it sounds worse then it is."

"Worse? How could it sound worse then it is?" Timoteo bit out sharply, he knew he was being a little short with Squalo when none of this was his fault, but that didn't change the fact that his son had kidnapped Tsunahime and taken her on a job with him. "Xanxus has taken a civilian child with him on a _job_ without her parents knowledge or consent."

"W-Well yeah….but the boss won't let anything happen to her." Squalo argued, they were making it sound like Xanxus was going to take her to the base with him while he cleared it out, there was little to no chance of that happening, Xanxus may be an asshole but he cared about the kid. He had been the most steadfast protector of her innocence, there was no way he was going to show the girl him killing someone. If anything he had just taken her to make sure she was safe while he was away or something. The only other reason he could think of is if the boss wasn't sure the killing would calm his temper, then maybe exposure to the kid would.

"Squalo. Shut up." Reborn noted while the silver haired teen glared at the hitman,

"I have people heading towards the location the job was to take place in to ensure Tsunahime is kept safe. In the meantime, Reborn, would you please impress on the Varia exactly how serious this kidnapping is. Even if it's Xanxus, I gave _my word_ to Iemitsu. The child is not to be involved _ever_ again. If she is, then the Varia will be pulled from Japan and I will seal Tsunahime's flame, I will alter her memories if we have to, this is _never to happen again_. Am I understood?" Squalo fell silent while he clenched his good hand. They were on thin ice right now with the Vongola,

"Yes." he bit out finally "It's understood." Squalo was going to punch Xanxus when he got back for putting him in this position, Squalo hated being the one getting yelled at, yelling, he was good at that. Being yelled at? It seriously grated on his nerves, but to backchat Vongola Nono with the mood the old man was in, Nono would probably respond by commissioning Reborn to kick him into next year.

While Squalo knew he was good, he wasn't even close to being able to take Reborn on, under a curse or not, the kid was number one hitman in the world for a damn good reason

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus had never been this mad before, never, not in his darkest times. There was one thing that he hated beyond everything else, just one thing that could drive him to fury, and that was lying.

On the streets he had beaten anyone that lied to him black and blue, in the Vongola he had been well known for his temper against those that lied to his face.

For his father, no, for Vongola Nono to have lied to him all these years, lied to his mother, to him and to everyone. It had infuriated him.

The thought that maybe everyone knew hadn't helped either, they were all laughing at the bastard with the crazy fucking mother behind his back, he was the butt of all the Vonogla's jokes, the stupid bastard that followed along behind Nono like a loyal fucking dog when he was nothing but the scum of the streets. Son of a whore.

Proud little bastard that thought he might ever sit on the seat of Don for the Vongola, the little bastard that had only been taken in because Nono had _pitied_ him. He wasn't his son, he wasn't his family, he was nothing but a piece of trash the man had taken in because he had nothing better to do at the time.

Xanxus needed to get out of that mansion, he needed to get as far away from the Vongola as he could and take out some of this frustration before he exploded. Xanxus didn't want to do anything he could regret, the small little hands that had so often cupped his flame were the only things that stopped him from storming into the Vongola mansion and holding a gun to Nono's head for answers.

If he did that Tsuna was alone, and she would not recover from losing him right now, the little girl was fragile, but slowly changing, to abandon her now meant that all the progress was lost, she would feel betrayed by his abandonment no matter what reasons he had, Tsuna trusted him. Xanxus couldn't do that to her.

He had brought her to a turning point in her life, as she had to him as well, he needed to make a choice and he had, he would take out his anger, he would calm the fuck down, then he would go home and try not to punch Nono while asking him for answers

Xanxus didn't know what he would have done if he somehow found this out without the kid in his life, he knew he had a temper, and he held grudges for a long time, but that had changed with the influence of one tiny Sky in his life. Xanxus didn't want to think about it any more, he would have done something stupid he was sure.

Taking one last deep breath Xanxus steeled himself for the job and quietly tightened his grip on his two guns, slipping into the door of the base he shut out everything else and let his anger take over, for this brief time he let it work its way out of his system and he fell back on his darkest of emotions and tendencies.

Xanxus let himself calm down by murdering everything in his way.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was very late that morning when Nono finally received a call from his personnel he had sent after Xanxus. There was no one booked into any of the normal motels, no one under either Xanxus' name, the Vongola or any of his known aliases.

They had checked every motel that Xanxus might have gone to, and even the ones he wouldn't and asked around about anyone at all checking in the last few days, either on his own or with the kid, and no one recalled Xanxus, no footage had caught the teen on camera either.

Xanxus was still missing, as was Tsunahime. They had even gone to the job location to find it already done, there was nothing left there but death.

There was no Xanxus, and no Tsunahime, and they had no idea where they might be. The investigation team had called Timoteo, all scared out of their minds at the possible reaction their boss might have to their failure, and they weren't let down, the icy response from the man was being transmitted through the phone line before the line was cut off leaving them all shaking in the aftermath of a furious Nono.

They could feel his rage through the phone line, he was actually angry at one of his sons, Nono who always smiled off anything his precious children did, was not just a little ticked off, the man was furious with this situation. It was an anger like nothing the Mafia had seen in a very long time, not since Timoteo's younger more violent days.

"H-How about we continue searching." they all nodded in agreement at that suggestion, it was safer searching out a grumpy Xanxus then going home empty handed to a furious Nono.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was probably only because he had gotten so used to listening to Tsuna that he even noticed it at first, but he was in the middle of peacefully dismembering a scientist when his ears picked up on and honed into a sob, a child's sob. Normally, or at least pre-Tsuna, Xanxus wouldn't have noticed or cared about some brat sobbing, but since meeting and getting attached to his small Sky his eyebrow twitched in anger the second he heard a kid sob. Logically he knew it wasn't Tsuna, but still, it pissed him off, someone fucking around with kids.

Pinning his blood red eyes on the scientist that was barely conscious at his feet awaiting his turn to help alleviate his anger, Xanxus dropped the body in his hands and grabbed the live one up slamming him against the wall "Tell me what the fuck you're doing to kids!" Xanxus growled the man choking against the tight grip on his throat,

"W-W-We." Xanxus slammed the man against the wall again his nails biting into the scientist skin while he snarled at him "Experiments! We use them as experiments!" Xanxus tightened his grip and crushed the throat of the man while growling lightly. Before he wouldn't have cared since it wasn't affecting him, but Tsuna would hate this, and the little shit was his moral compass.

Dropping the lifeless scientist to the ground Xanxus strode over to a door and tore it open, the locks snapping with the force behind his pull while he glared in at the dirty cell, three small children all huddled together, covered in bandages all dirty and unchanged. One kid was in front of the other two trying to protect them and glaring up at Xanxus.

"Stay close if you little shits want to get out of here." Xanxus growled before turning his back on the brats and getting back to killing everything that moved.

The children glanced at one another with a quick hushed conversation before warily following this stranger on his path through the building decimating everything that stood before him with ease.

The tallest of the small children glanced back at his companions with a nod, they had few choices as it was right now, and this man was strong, they would use him for information and skills in defending themselves then leave him, or kill him if needed.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus slammed the door behind him while he kicked off his shoes, glancing at the three quiet brats that had followed him out of the burning bloodbath he had left in his wake

"So, who are you brats and where can I drop you off?" Xanxus grunted sitting heavily on the cheap threadbare bed. Not his normal preference of accommodation but he had felt the need to go incognito this time, he didn't want anyone interrupting his tantrum until he was good and done. Silence fell while he frowned at the three kids "You dumb or something?" Xanxus sighed while rubbing at his temples, what was he thinking bringing these brats here? He should have left them.

What he really wanted though was to hear Tsuna's voice. Grabbing up the land-line he quickly dialled the Japanese mansion, Squalo could connect him to the brat from there.

"Hello?" Xanxus's lips twitched hearing Ottabio answer the phone,

"Connect me to the brat." Xanxus ordered while a sigh came from his so called second in command,

"Xanxus….You know she's at school right now correct?"

"Do I sound like I give a shit? Connect me asshole." Xanxus could hear him rolling his eyes at him but the line clicked and he went through to the mobile, the ringing continued until it was went to the message system. Growling Xanxus slammed the phone down.

He wanted to talk to the brat. Unfortunately the bastard was right, it was day time in Japan and the kid would be at school.

"You brats going to answer me anytime? Where can I dump you brats?" Xanxus growled turning his eyes on the three injured children, they ranged from about 5 to 7 he guessed, they looked around his brats age. "Family? Do any of you brats have family?" they were making him regret taking them with him now, just staring at him, especially the taller one, the kid was creepy as all hell with his one red one blue eyes.

Slowly the kid with the heterochromatic eyes shook his head at Xanxus in response to his questions, "No, you don't have family or no you're not stupid?" Xanxus growled while the child finally opened his mouth,

"Both." was the short simple answer from the kid, sighing heavily Xanxus reached for his mobile to call in some investigations before growling softly, that was right he left the stupid piece of technology in Japan so that Squalo couldn't call him and bitch at him.

"Tch, fine." Xanxus growled, so he was stuck with brats, again, and this time he wasn't overly fond of any of them. Grabbing out his simple med kit he threw it over to land before the jittery kids "Clean bandages and shit are in there, bathroom-" Xanxus jerked his thumb at the door behind him "So clean up and shit, you're stuck in my care for now it seems." he should have left them, this was going to be a whole lot of trouble he didn't want. He would have too, but the damn brats soft brown eyes had invaded his mind when he had thought about it, she wouldn't like the kids being left there, even if all the scientists and guards were dead. "Any of you brats got names?" looking over to see them helping one another with their bandages.

The blond brat had a deep slice across his face that was going to scar and scar deep. The quiet brat with bandages over his head and a barcode tattooed to his cheek was holding the blond tight while the kid in charge cleaned the wound. The blond was whimpering and fighting at the grip but his companions seemed used to it.

"Mukurou." the kid in charge quietly noted while he began wrapping the scarred blonds face again "This is Ken, that's Chikusa." he pointed between his companions while Xanxus flicked his eyes between them all,

"You two mute or something?" Xanxus asked watching their interactions carefully while the children patched one anothers wounds.

"Fuck you old man." the blond burst out finally while baring his teeth at Xanxus, though as soon as he had he instinctively ducked his head and his arms flashed up to defend him from the blow that was sure to come.

"You're not my type brat." Xanxus sneered while flopping back on the bed with a sigh his mind ticking over his options. He could take them to the Vongola, but that was throwing them right back where they had come from, an orphanage was an option, but _troubled_ or _different_ children would end up staying there for their whole childhoods, and separation seemed a bad idea right now given how close they were sticking to one another.

Xanxus flicked his red eyes back over to the children, all three of them watching him warily, keeping themselves close to the door while trying to assess what sort of threat he was to them. "Fuck it, fine." Xanxus groaned while sitting back up and pinned them with his red glare "Your two choices you brats, get the fuck out of here and go live on the streets, or come with me." Xanxus growled "I don't give a shit which you choose but if you little bastards come with me then you're going to damn well behave." flicking his red gaze between all three children, pinning each of them carefully with his warning red eyes "I've got a brat in Japan, if she wants, you three are her new toys." they twitched at that, the dual colour eyed kid glaring at him for calling them _toys_. "Door is there brat." Xanxus reminded waving a hand at the door while he fished into his bag with his other hand to grab a bottle of scotch he had sourced. "We leave come first light brats."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ottabio set the phone down with a smirk, seems like Xanxus still hadn't been contacted by the Vongola, that gave him more time.

"Who the fuck was that? The boss? The Vongola?" Squalo snapped slamming the door open while Ottabio adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Neither, the paperwork you asked reissued will be here in an hour, the courier just landed." Squalo growled and slammed the door closed, that didn't matter now, the Vongola was all over this anyway.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna had never been this scared before, not even when she was lost in Italy. Tsuna had finished school and run out as normal to meet Xanxus, only it wasn't him there to pick her up. Instead it had been the one she didn't like, and even though every inch of her screamed that this was bad she had still reluctantly taken his hand and let Ottabio lead her off.

It was a short while later that she knew things were really wrong when he had pulled her up and pressed some smelly cloth over her mouth, it had made her feel sick and then she had fallen asleep.

Tsuna had woken some time later, she didn't know how long it was, but it was definitely not the mansion where she was right now. Tsuna had explored the mansion multiple times with Xanxus, this was not a room she had seen anywhere in the huge place.

It also smelt funny, like when mama had forgotten something in the fridge when they went away, all...what had she called it, _mouldy_. It was dark, it was cold and it was wet.

All in all, Tsuna just wanted to go home.

At first she had cried, she had then tried calling for Xanxus, or Squalo, or anyone (except Ottabio who she _really_ didn't like at all now) then she had just started trying to think. Xanxus said if she was ever scared she had to think, it would stop her being scared, stop and think.

So Tsuna thought, no one could hear her, or if they could they weren't going to help her, that was clear from all her crying and yelling. So no one could hear her, or cared if they could, she didn't know where she was and she didn't know how long it had been since school finished.

Her mother was off with Lussuria again doing girl things, or that's what Lussuria and mama called it, Xanxus would notice her missing though right?

Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to find her probably, she didn't know where she was….so she needed to find out where she was.

Tsuna nodded to herself while wriggling her hands again, they were tied behind her back, but maybe if she wriggled enough she would be able to get them loose. Xanxus said that wriggling was a good way to get your hands free. Tsuna had asked him why she needed to know that back then, but now it was sounding like good advice.

Xanxus was really smart. Tsuna really liked that he had told her all those weird things now, and her phone, he had given her this little thing and said it was a phone. He had even called her on it to prove it to her, it was in her bag, she could see her bag too on the other side of the room.

So….if she could wriggle enough she might be able to get out of these tight ropes and to her bag and then the phone should be able to call Xanxus.

Nodding to herself Tsuna wriggled harder, twisting her wrists in the bindings trying to get them off, she had to remember to be patient, Xanxus had to tell her that a lot, she got annoyed when she didn't get things, or they didn't work, but Xanxus said she had to be patient and keep trying, it was like her school work, just keep trying and don't give up.

So Tsuna wriggled, and wriggled, and twisted and turned and frowned, wriggling some more. Finally she began to feel her sore wrists getting some room, twisting and wriggling her hands more she ignored the pain of the ropes, they had been hurting her for a while now, but she really wanted to get out of them, she would ignore the pain and get Xanxus to make it better later, for now, the ropes, she had to get these stupid ropes….

Tsuna grinned brightly when she finally pulled one wrist free, a giggle bubbled out of her before she slapped her newly free hand over her lips to silence herself, peeking at the door. They hadn't come for her crying...but they might if she giggled, it was like in those scary movies with the bad people. Tsuna had to be quiet or they might come in and do bad things.

Her mama never let her see what the bad people do, but she knew it was bad, so Tsuna had to be quiet.

Slipping her other hand free Tsuna kept herself as quiet as possible, even while her small hands tugged and twisted at the ropes on her ankles. In the end it was easiest for her to pull her shoes off and slip her feet out that way, she would put her shoes back on later, but they were too big to get out of the stupid ropes.

Forgetting all about her surroundings Tsuna all but pounced on her school bag and turned it upside down her books spilling out while she sifted through the books and pencils for her phone. A soft whimper escaped when she realised it was gone. She was sure she had put it in her bag this morning, Xanxus said she had to have it on her always.

Pushing through her things again Tsuna deflated, nope, it was definitely not there.

Chewing at her bottom lip the six year old finally gave up looking through her things, it was clearly gone, someone must have taken it out of her bag, because she remembered putting it in her bag this morning, Tsuna never forgot something like that, she had promised Xanxus. Tsuna never forgot a promise to Xanxus.

Reaching up the child gripped the small pendant sitting under her school shirt with a relieved sigh, at least that was still there, she would be so upset if they had taken her necklace too, it was her first present from Xanxus, Tsuna was never letting it go.

Fighting back the sniffles desperately trying to escape her while she shakily stood up trying so hard to be calm, to think, Xanxus said to think….but Tsuna just wanted to cry again, what did she do now?

Tsuna chewed at her bottom lip again before nodding to herself, she still needed to find out where she was, she didn't know Xanxus' phone number, but she could call the police, mama had made sure she knew those numbers, it was 119 if she was hurt or there was fire, and mama had said 110 was the police.

If Tsuna could find out where she was she could find a phone, or an adult that wasn't scary and get them to help her call 110, then the police could get Xanxus for her.

Pulling her shoes back on Tsuna forgot all about her bag and moved straight for the door, reaching up for the handle and twisting it slowly, trying to be very quiet, peeking out of the room into a long hall, it was dark and scary….but being in this room longer was more scary.

Tsuna was in luck too, there were no scary adults in the hallway, it was just the dark and the nasty smells. Gathering every ounce of her tiny pool of courage the six year old slid out of the room and began to quietly walk in one direction, she didn't know if the exit was even this way, but nothing would get better if she just stayed in that room.

Smiling brightly the six year old gripped the handle for the door she had reached and twisted it hurrying through a soft squeak leaving her when a tight grip descended on her arm and twisted it

"Which one of you fucking morons left the room unlocked?" her eyes filled with tears while she peeked up at Ottabio, the young man glaring down at her "You're meant to be professionals for fucks sake." Tsuna flicked her eyes over to the two other men, they looked scarier then Ottabio, but that feeling in her stomach was telling her that Ottabio was definitely the more scary one,

"Brat shouldn't have been able to get out of those bonds." one noted before shrugging "Not like she managed to escape. No harm no foul." Ottabio pointed his gun at the man and swiftly pulled the trigger. Tsuna's eyes widening impossibly large while she sobbed eyes on the man while he crumpled to the floor and red….there was so much red. It was pooling on the floor under the man while he laid there still.

"You wanting to make excuses as well?" Ottabio growled over at the other man who only shook his head silently, Tsuna unable to concentrate on anything but the man on the floor her eyes taking in the red, there was just so much red….he wasn't moving, he was just lying there.

Tsuna did the only thing she could, she screamed.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The second Xanxus stepped foot in the airport he was accosted, Vongola personnel came out of the woodwork like a swarm and headed straight for him, all of them looked furious and all of them were most definitely not fucking around.

"What the fuck." Xanxus demanded while Visconti, his _not_ father's Cloud came straight for him and struck him hard across the cheek, Xanxus' eyes widening "What the actual _fuck_ old man?!"

"That you could be so stupid as to take Tsunahime on a job with you, are you insane Xanxus?" Visconti froze when the face of the teen paled immediately to an ashen colour.

" _What the fuck happened to the brat?!_ " Xanxus snarled his flames almost going out of control, Wrath and Sky wound around him shimmering off him in waves. It was enough to stop Visconti dead his eyes flicking to the three children that Xanxus had with him, none of whom were the missing Tsuna

It took only a moment for it all to fall into place and Visconti to very much regret all the wasted time over the last day, Xanxus hadn't taken Tsuna with him, the child hadn't been kidnapped by Xanxus, she had been _kidnapped_.

Visconti had not even tried to stand in Xanxus' way while the furious teen headed directly for the jet, he was actually hot on his heels, ushering the three strange children he hadn't had a chance to ask about onto the jet as well.

Xanxus was in no mood or state of mind to be able to talk about that right now, but it was clear he had been going to take them back to Japan, he assumed they were survivors of the Estraneo facility, their reports said that there were probably no children left alive in the facility. But as they were discovering, their information could be very _very_ wrong.

Standing anywhere near the furious Sky was a big no at the moment, the passive Wrath Flames coming off him as a response to his mood were dangerous to anyone not equipped to deal with Flames, so Visconti instead sat the three children down and got them settled. They were quiet, that was for sure, and checking him out warily,

"Best you three wait here, Xanxus is not one to approach now." Visconti warned while the three whispered to one another in a hushed manner before just nodding quietly at him, the man dialling Nono, he hadn't a chance yet to call his boss with this urgent information

"Visconti, you've found Xanxus and Tsunahime?"

"Well...about that."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo growled when the phone started ringing again, on and off it had been going nuts all night with updates and reports on the search for Xanxus and the kid, Squalo was frankly tired of it.

"Uh...Squalo, you might want to take this one." Dino whispered while he held out the phone to the grumpy silver haired teen, Squalo had fobbed off that responsibility to anyone else while trying to get a nap in,

"What? They find the boss?" Squalo dove for the phone and pulled it from the blond "Boss?" Squalo froze at the next sentence that came from his boss "BELPHEGOR!"

The little blond bastard was dead, as soon as Squalo got his hands on the little shit, he had told him the boss picked the kid up from school, the boss had certainly not picked her up from school and they had just wasted a hell of a lot of time while the kid was actually missing.

"Blondie get your boss, we're going to skin a prince alive." Dino tilted his head in question at the silver haired teen.

"Boss?"

"He means me _stupido_." Reborn noted kicking Dino to the floor "What's happened?"

"Xanxus _didn't_ take Tsuna with him." Reborn's black eyes glinted his green Chamelon partner scurrying to his hand and morphing into his green pistol,

"Where's the _prince_?" Squalo didn't think he had ever heard anything more deadly from a person in his life, Reborn was really scary, no wonder the little bastard was the number one hitman.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Levi A Than wasn't exactly sure in the beginning why he was following Ottabio, but in truth there was just something about the actions of their second in command the past day that was...off.

The anal retentive obsessive young man hadn't been following his normal routine, and that was a red flag to anyone watching. Of course the main concern for the last day had been the missing little Tsunahime and their boss, Ottabio wasn't the sort to let that ruffle him, especially since he really didn't like Tsuna at all, nor the _principessa's_ softening effect on Xanxus.

So Ottabio shouldn't be letting anything change his normal routine, and right now he was normally working on paperwork, but instead the quiet man had left the mansion without letting anyone know and headed off into the warehouse area of Namimori, there was nothing here that the Varia had ordered, no stock houses or weapons caches, so what exactly was Ottabio doing this way?

It was more then a little suspicious. Levi had shadowed him since he left from the mansion and watched carefully as the man disappeared into one of the warehouses.

Slipping his hand to his mobile he went to flick it open, a sharp pain blossoming from his neck before he had a chance to call anyone, the mobile slid from his hand while he crashed to the ground unconscious.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Hey boss." Ottabio glanced over at another of his _associates_ when he entered with an unconscious teenager in his grip, Levi, the bastard must have followed him,

"Did he have a chance to call for backup?" Ottabio demanded while striding over to the teen and kicking him for good measure, this bastard couldn't have fucked with his plans, he had been so careful, timing the kidnapping with Xanxus' tantrum.

The Vongola were out for blood and Xanxus was their target, he wasn't going to let one suspicious stupid bastard ruin all his hard work.

"Nope, I knocked him out before he could." Ottabio nodded with a smirk, good, that meant for now they were still out for Xanxus' blood. He just needed to do a little more work to get them onto the shoot first ask questions later status for the teen and then this could all be over.

After that he only had to dispose of the brat and then step into his new position as head of the Varia.

"Lock him up, properly, remember he's Varia, he's not a six year old….who still managed to get out of your so called secure room." Ottabio sneered, the man biting his bottom lip so as not to retort, he knew what would happen if he did, he would be shot just as mercilessly as his companion had.

This was more then he had signed up for, but there was little he could do about that now, he was in too deep, anything he tried to do from here would lead to his death unless this arrogant Italian asshole got his way.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The second they got close to landing in Japan Xanxus just blasted a hole in the side of the jet while they were in the middle trying to land, flying straight for the mansion to kill someone if they didn't have information for him on where Tsuna was. Visconti was left sighing in the absence of Xanxus and ushering the three new children the young Vongola had picked up into a car to take them to the mansion, he would leave them in the care of the other Varia while he followed Xanxus.

Nono had ordered that he stick as close as he could to the young man while they found out where Tsuna was and got her back into Vongola hands.

Visconti arrived at the Varia mansion to find a hole in the wall and no Xanxus, looks like he had his information and was gone already. Visconti should really have stayed closer to Xanxus, but he wasn't about to leave these three injured children alone after an emergency landing in a country they didn't know surrounded by a language they had never learnt.

Squalo was gearing up for war in the entry way when he entered, Visconti set the children to one side and turned his attention to Squalo instead "Did you find her?"

"Not exactly, Levi's missing though, and Ottabio, boss went to find them. We tracked Levi's phone to a warehouse district, Ottabio's is offline." Squalo noted softly while Visconti frowned deeply,

"You think that they had something to do with this?"

"Who else would plan this out when the boss is away, and manage to divert all blame onto the boss? Who else wants to take over the Varia and doesn't like the brat?" Squalo bit out, it was so fucking obvious that he was furious with himself for not seeing this earlier, did they trust Xanxus so little that they were so easily swayed to thinking that he would take the kid with him on a job? Xanxus would never do anything to put the kid in even the slightest danger, there was no way he would have taken Tsuna with him to Italy without the rest of the Varia as protection for his brat, let alone take her on a job.

Squalo was ashamed to be his bosses so called strategic commander, he hadn't even thought of this as an option until Xanxus had blown apart the side of the building and come storming in his Flames going out of control while he allowed his rage and wrath to control him.

As soon as Xanxus had landed he had punched Squalo, the bruise already forming on his cheek from the powerful strike, Squalo however knew he deserved it, and more. He hadn't trusted Xanxus, he had not gone looking for the kid the second she went missing, and he had accepted Ottabio's lie about who had called last night when it should have raised flags about the missing child.

"Reborn?" Visconti asked while Squalo smirked.

"With the boss. We have Levi's GPS location, they're headed there now." Visconti breathed a sigh of relief at that, Reborn could be trusted to ensure the enemy disappeared and Tsuna was retrieved safe. Xanxus' temper might be volatile and something to worry about, but in this particular situation everything was going to be fine.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn didn't normally work with such….emotional partners on jobs, but to go without Xanxus wasn't an option, in fact the teen had been a quick method of travel to the warehouse district. Reborn had only had to jump on his back and Xanxus had flown there at record speeds leaving a trail of Sky Flame behind him.

The pair finally landed just outside the warehouse area Xanxus grabbing up the fallen phone with a frown, Levi wouldn't betray him, he knew that much, the bastard worshipped the ground he walked on. The fact that his phone was lying forgotten on the ground was actually very telling about what would have happened. Levi most likely followed Ottabio and had been found out.

Managing to drop his phone was a godsend, if Ottabio got his hands on that he would have been able to shut it off like the kid's phone was, as his own was.

That meant it wasn't Ottabio that had discovered Levi, it had to be an outside element, probably mercenaries that Ottabio would have hired. That did mean they didn't know how many people would be in their way, along with a Flame expert as Ottabio was, he was well versed in the many uses of his Cloud Flames.

"Ottabio is mine brat." Xanxus growled while the pair set off down the hill, Xanxus had a few plans in exactly how he was going to torture and kill the slimy bastard who dared to lay a hand on his brat.

"I guess I'll save little Tsunahime then." Reborn mused, while he was sure that would have rubbed Xanxus the wrong way, for anyone other then him to be the one rescuing Tsuna, he was so controlled by his rage right now that every single part of him was focused on killing Ottabio.

Reborn jumped off the teens shoulder as they looked over the warehouses "Eenie meeni miny mo." Reborn murmured before flicking his eyes to Xanxus "So, mister Sky Flames, can you sense Tsuna?"

"Shut up." Xanxus growled while he closed his eyes, Reborn rolling his eyes at the temperamental teen, but he could see Xanxus was trying to do just that so he left it alone.

Xanxus stretched out his senses, he could only sense Flames when he was close to the person, he may have strong Flames but his ability to sense others was less then impressive. It required an awareness of those around him that frankly he didn't have, but for the kid, he had always had more awareness, he had been able to find the kid as they played Flame Hide and Seek in the mansion.

The game had been to help train her Flame awareness but it had proved more helpful to his own awareness, Tsuna was just so in tune with her Hyper Intuition she was able to find them all even without relying on Flames.

Tsuna was able to hunt them all down no matter where they hid in the mansion, she was even able to name who she was about to find before she found them. Now it was Xanxus' turn to show he had learnt something as well, if he couldn't find the brat then he had no right to stay by her side.

Xanxus' red eyes snapped open as he strode down the hill towards the district not even noticing the weight of Reborn as the hitman jumped back to his shoulder for a lift, no hesitation in his stride as he made his way directly towards a warehouse on the far side of the district.

The moment he reached the doors he blew them open with his gun, Flames of Wrath thickly corrupting his Sky Flames and devastating the room beyond and the one person there leaving the room and body charred and broken.

"Tsuna is in the back, underground." Xanxus bit out before his red eyes locked on a door to one side, in there, the fucker that had touched his brat was in there, Ottabio, the traitorous scum that had tried to set him up for this atrocity, the bastard was going to live for a long time yet, but it would not be pleasant for him at all. "Get my brat safe." and with that he kicked the door off its hinges and dove in the room his Flames coating his whole body.

Reborn ignored the scream that came from the room and instead shot the lock off the door to the back room, in fact it was stairs, winding down to a sub level under the warehouse, no wonder Ottabio had chosen this place, the kid could scream for help for hours and no one was anywhere close enough to hear it.

The baby slid down the hall in total silence Leon at the ready for any _associates_ he might run into. Shifting Leon to a walking cane he used the hook to tug at the door handle and slid into a room silently his eyes on the three men all sitting around a table playing cards.

Reborn didn't even twitch as he let the three shots go from his gun, not looking to check he had hit his targets as he already knew they were dead, clunks following after the baby sized hitman while he made his way to the next door leaving the bodies of the kidnappers behind.

Shooting the lock off the first door he reached Reborn kicked it open his black eyes finding Levi chained to a wall looking seriously pissed off. Shouting at Reborn through the gag in his mouth he kept jerking his head towards the other door,

"Keep still idiot." Reborn warned while shooting off the chains, Levi tearing the gag from his mouth while scurrying over to the other door.

"The bastard is going to pay." Levi growled while kicking the door hard, cracking it open from the middle as he made his way to Tsunahime, the child sitting deep in one corner her face buried in her knees while her bleeding wrists wrapped around her knees hugging them close to her chest sniffling softly.

"Xanxus is taking care of it." Reborn noted, Tsuna's face jerking up from her knees at the mention of Xanxus her wide brown eyes on Levi and Reborn,

"L-Levi-nii." Tsuna sobbed while the teen hushed her taking the offered Leon-knife from Reborn so he could cut away the ropes. Levi carefully looked over her wrists with a frown, they showed signs of rope burn and some sores had opened probably from her wriggling against the too tight ties. "Nii-san is here?" Tsuna whispered while Levi nodded scooping the girl into his tall form and hugging her tight.

"Yes, he came as soon as he heard you were missing." Reborn explained while he reached up with softly yellow glowing hands, Levi angling Tsuna so the hitman could reach her easier, the Arcobaleno taking the sting from her sore wrists and closing up the sores. "He was in Italy when he found out." Reborn explained "Otherwise he would have been here sooner." Tsuna sniffled while rubbing her hand across her nose tears still escaping her,

"Wh-Where is nii-san?" Tsuna whispered while Levi tugged her tighter into him again, ready to hide her in his chest from what was surely something she didn't need to ever see outside this room. If Reborn was living up to even the slightest of his reputation there would be no one alive outside the room, let alone what Xanxus was probably doing to Ottabio.

"Xanxus is taking care of Ottabio." Reborn explained "Levi." Reborn noted to the tall teen with a telling look, Levi nodded while standing straight and shifting his hold on Tsuna to turn her face into his shirt.

Tsuna gripped tight to Levi's shirt while trying to stop crying "There was so much red." Tsuna whimpered, Reborn frowning deeply his eyes flicking up to her "There was so much red, he wouldn't move…." Reborn did not like the sound of that at all, it would seem that someone was killed while she was there, this did not bode well for the little girl being kept out of their world.

"We're taking you home now _principessa_." Levi promised while he moved towards the door keeping her face pressed into his shirt.

"I want nii-san." Tsuna whimpered "I want mama, and nii-san." Levi stroked a hand through her hair gently while he carried her out of the warehouse, Reborn sitting on his shoulder gun at the ready in case of any other mercenaries.

"Don't worry _principessa_ , you'll be with them soon." Levi noted the car in the distance just pulling into the warehouse district, he could see Visconti driving, the kid would be back at the mansion soon and safe finally.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake~1_

 **Enrico, Massimo and Federico Vs Iemitsu's Balls**

Iemitsu doubled over with a groan while he crashed to the floor "Surprise!" Massimo cried while he darted back from the CEDEF commander giggling while the flames on his hand extinguished.

"Surprise, asshole!" Iemitsu glared at the other two brothers while they all smirked at him, turning they followed after their brother leaving his office without any apology or explanation for their unwarranted attack.

"Fucking brats!" Iemitsu squeaked after them, the brothers didn't notice however, they just continued on their merry way after attacking the CEDEF commander for no damn reason "Lal, get a sun user." Iemitsu squeaked while trying to stand shakily, using the desk as a support "I fucking _hate_ Vongola brats."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake~2_

 **Xanxus' "motivational" speech**

"This is the one and only warning I am giving you disgusting sows." Xanxus hissed "If you, or _any_ of your fucking kids even _look_ at Sawada Tsunahime wrong from now on, then me and my _associates_ are going to come visit you, _at your homes_." Pinning the mother that had flinched at the mention of the little shit that had called his Tsuna a whore, Xanxus towered over her, using his tall frame to intimidate her more then she already was "Takahashi Mio mother of Takahashi Toshio, thirty four years old, employee at the Namimori Bakery weekdays from 11am to 3pm. Having an affair with your the owner of the bakery for the last four months, banging in the back room while your shithead son goes to school and husband works abroad to keep you in your comfortable lifestyle." Xanxus purred while the woman shivered in terror "Then going home to your small two story house in a nice block of houses to bitch to your child about a honest housewife and her child." His red eyes bore into her own promising death "If even _one_ of you _think_ about _fucking_ with the kid, **I will ruin what little you have left of your pathetic lives**."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake~3_

 **Mammon's Swear Jar**

"Oh, also, in the interest of our young Tsunahime's delicate ears, a _swear jar_ system has been approved of and introduced as of today." Mammon smirked, she had been thinking of that for the last month, it had just meant getting it approved of by the brass and set up before she could make it official and announce her newest source of income "Every time you swear, in _any_ language, €2 into the kids account, and of course €2 into mine for managing the service. All approved by both boss _and_ Nono~"

"The brat's not here you fucking moron." Mammon smirking, while Squalo glared at the Arcobaleno

"That's €4 from your account, €2 to the brat and €2 to me."

"The fucking kid isn't even here!" Squalo snapped again while her smirk grew to a grin.

"No one said it was only in her presence~" Mammon cackled floating down the hall,

"Well _fuck_."

"That's €12 now strategic commander~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you lovely people!

As always the reception of this has blown me away~ You're all amazing and I love reading every review.

Apologies for bad editing that I'm sure is through this chapter, I haven't had much time for or energy for the normal double/triple checking I do. I've started a new job in this crazy busy time of year, so haven't had much writing time either, it was a really hard choice to decide what to work on first, but the fluff has been helping me stay sane after long days, so this ended up coming first, though not much fluff in this chapter.

More Cielo Perduto and Contritum Caelum will be out as soon as I can.

Much love and huge thanks to everyone that took a few moments to leave me some feedback, and the many many people that added this to their follow or favorites.

The amazing people below though, thank you so much for the continued support and feedback.

 **HogwartsUnited** , _Whatstoknow_ , **Kurogane Tsubasa** , _Ice Night_ , **L's Cappuccino** , _Littlest1_ , **tofldh** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **meme7789** , _Neko Nishiriu,_ **Kav30** , _Pipe Dream (Guest)_ , **EmptySurface** _, Arashi - IV of VI_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _fairytailbunchan_ , **YastoraRisa** , _belladu57_ , **Lola (Guest)** , _wanderer13,_ **ilovecartoonsgirl**

 **Evani** : Ottabio just gives off creep vibes, he really does need to go far far away, or six feet under

 **Of Stories Told** : Thank you so much! Glad to give out the hits of the Varia familial drugs. This story haunts my brain.

 **n1ghtdr34m3r** : Made my morning reading that xD " Okay f*** all those people who called Tsuna and Nana wh*res. f*** them" couldn't have said it better myself.

 **EndlessChains** : *bows* doing my best to make it intriguing as well as fluffy, really enjoying reading the speculation peeps having about what's going to happen next

 **Sola Potterhead** : You know shits gotten real when Mammon breaks out the fuck

 **icefox94** : I did wonder how many might think that, Belphegor kinda jumped to conclusions while being lazy, the teacher never said that the one at the gate was one that had picked her up before~

 **AyumuMatsuoXIII** : I was wondering if anyone would pick up the little hints xD There weren't many and they were pretty small, but yay, someone guessed it hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings: Language and the return of a little fluff~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Levi was worried about the little _principessa_ , she was curled into his lap still hiding her face and sobbing softly, Reborn sitting to his side watching carefully with a frown, the civilian had seen much more then Nono or anyone wanted, it was going to be difficult to move her froward from here.

Nono was probably going to recommend changing her memories, but Reborn didn't think that would be a good idea, not with her intuition, she would know that something had been changed or taken from her.

Really he should have stayed back and woken Xanxus up so he could go take care of the brat he had gotten so mad over, spending his time torturing Ottabio wasn't going to help things right now, Tsuna was traumatized and another Sky being close would probably be a good idea. Or a Rain, though Squalo was hardly the most calming person to be around, they would need to source another Rain if Xanxus was going to be off torturing Ottabio for more then an hour.

Sawada Nana was still with Lussuria at the onsen, Lussuria having been asked to stall her for a few days while they sorted this out so as not to panic the housewife, so it would be at least a few hours until they could get the child's mother here, and even then they wouldn't be able to tell her what had happened nor why Tsuna was so upset, especially not if the girl had seen someone killed.

Tsuna needed something more then what her mother would be able to provide without letting the woman in on the fact that the child had been kidnapped by a sadistic bastard that had killed someone in front of the elementary student.

If Squalo could at least get the kid to sleep it would buy them some time, hopefully the grumpy temperamental teenager could at least manage that, he was meant to be the Varia's Rain, so the least he could do was fill the barest of requirements of being calming in the current situation.

Reborn slipped out his phone and called Nono with the quiet update about what had happened in the last hour just as they were pulling into the Varia's mansion's driveway, quietly updating Nono in Italian while keeping his eyes on the sniffling child.

Tsuna still hadn't calmed down much from the time they had picked her up, this was going to be difficult to deal with without Xanxus here.

After Reborn got Squalo to put her to sleep he was going to send the silver haired brat out to get his boss, as much as he was sure Xanxus wanted to spend a few days torturing Ottabio, right now the kid needed him more.

Levi carried her into the mansion, glaring at Squalo when he moved to check on the girl, Levi keeping her close and safe while he glared at those that had thought the worst of their boss, Levi had never believed for a moment that Xanxus would do anything to put Tsuna in danger, and if they had told him what they thought was going on instead of hiding it he would have been able to solve the mystery of her disappearance much sooner.

"Squalo." Reborn called over to the silver haired teen "You need to use your Flames and calm her down, sleep would be best." Reborn explained "Levi, take her to Xanxus' room and put her to bed, let her sleep." Levi nodded hesitantly, he didn't want to leave her anywhere, but Reborn was right, the girl needed to rest first, especially if Squalo was going to put her to sleep, that gave them time to figure out what to do next.

Squalo strode over to Levi and gently placed a hand on her head until the little girl slumped into Levi asleep, the tall man nodding and carrying her to Xanxus' room. Reborn turned to Squalo as soon as Levi was out of sight glaring at the teen.

"Go pick up Xanxus, I don't care if he's having a tantrum, the kid needs him. Let him know that Ottabio killed someone in front of her." Squalo's silver eyes widened at that, someone had killed in front of the kid? No wonder it had been so hard to calm her down, even his Flames had taken a while to take effect and actually put the kid down. The kid was so worked up that a normal dose hadn't done anything.

"I will get the boss back here within the hour." Squalo promised while storming out of the mansion, Reborn turning his glare to Belphegor while the bruised prince glared back at him from under his blond hair.

"Next time ask for more details brat, this could have all been avoided if you hadn't assumed that Xanxus picked her up." Belphegor made a show of ignoring the hitman, but honestly Reborn didn't care right now, instead he headed inside the mansion to talk with Visconti over what they could do from now on.

Security needed to be tightened that was for sure, Tsuna had been kidnapped from her school and no one had noticed for an embarrassing amount of time, especially considering she was under the direct care of the Varia, the supposed elite assassination squad. They needed to do much better in the future or this was going to happen again and there was no guarantee that the next person that came after Tsuna for her connection to the Varia would be so kind as to leave the kid alive for so long.

"Nono has been told correct?" Visconti asked, he hadn't been able to check in while they were driving, the car ride staying mostly silent while they all kept their attention on Tsunahime, the child sobbing into Levi's shirt right up until Squalo had put her to sleep.

"Yes, he's on his way, as is Iemitsu." Reborn noted "They want us to keep her asleep until they arrive, even if Xanxus returns, she's to stay asleep until we have enough support here to deal with this situation." Reborn explained while he scratched Leon's head gently, his small companion had done perfectly as always "He's bringing Schnitten with him, we need a proper Rain in contact with her, Squalo's too inexperienced for this." Visconti nodded in agreement, the teen was a strong Rain but he was also young and inexperienced, especially in some of the more delicate uses of Rain Flames, Nono was bringing his own Rain Guardian here to help instead.

"Is he bringing Bouche as well?" The Ninth Mist Guardian would come in handy if they did have to alter any of her memories.  
"Yes, though Mammon can handle _that_ if needed, mostly just so that Mammon doesn't start charging Nono for illusions of the girl to calm her mother and the school." Reborn frowned deeply "Altering the memories of a Vongola with active intuition is a dangerous thing to do." Visconti could only nod in agreement at that, the Vongola intuition was not something they had massive amounts of data on, but it made all situations more complicated, especially when it was strong. While it was something every generation of Vongola Don's had, it was also so different from person to person in both strength and use that it was hard to know exactly what effect it would have on the child if they removed her memories of the incident.

"Not much we can do until the boss arrives." Visconti sighed, until then they would keep Tsuna asleep and wait.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Chikusa and Ken kept close behind Mukurou as the strongest of them, and the one used most by the Estraneo led them down a dark hall, the mansion was silent, or had been for a little while at least, but Mukurou was chafing at the bit being trapped in a room, it reminded them all a little too much of the hell they had lived until now, so when Mukurou had headed for the door the other two children had stayed close behind him.

Mukurou snuck down the hallway quietly his eyes flicking around to check for anyone suddenly coming from any direction to stop them and throw them back into a room, probably locking it this time.

"Mukurou." Chikusa whispered tugging at his sleeve while his blue eyes peered at a door intently from behind his glasses, Mukurou followed his gaze to the door with a frown. Chikusa was probably the most perceptive of the three of them, though he wasn't exactly the most talkative, he seemed to pick up a lot around him, probably from what they had done to his head in the labs.

"I smell salt." Ken mumbled "Smells like tears." Mukurou looked at the partly animal boy, ever since they had started messing with Ken he had become more dog then child.

"..." Mukurou looked between the two, they both seemed to be inferring that they go into the room where someone they didn't know was supposedly crying "Fine." Mukurou sighed finally giving in as he changed direction to the door and slid it open silently. The room was clearly a bedroom, though the bed was empty, following Chikusa, the other two children moved with the blue haired child to a dark corner of the room where there was a child around their age curled into her knees crying.

Mukurou didn't like to admit it, but he felt a momentary rush of concern for this kid, he of course pushed it aside since it wasn't like the brat had been through what they had in their short life. Pushing that aside again because how did they know that.

"Did they experiment on you?" Mukurou asked shortly while the child flinched and just curled deeper into her knees, not even looking up at who had spoken. Chikusa was the first to move as he stepped towards the child, noticing how she flinched back from him when he reached to touch her.

"Did they hurt you?" Chikusa asked softly while Ken sniffed the air again and pointed to her hands

"Blood." he noted while he moved forwards and sniffed again "Ropes, smells like someone used ropes." Ken noted while he moved in closer, Chikusa tugging him back noticing the kid was curling deeper into her corner the closer Ken got.

"Did they do this to you?" Chikusa asked while he sat down in front of her and waited for the kid to make the first move, Mukurou glanced around the room, he couldn't see any ropes, so it wasn't like anything had happened in this room.

"Red." they all went silent when a tiny whisper escaped the little girl finally spoke, Mukurou's face darkened with anger while Ken and Chikusa looked at one another in confusion, they had no idea what the kid had said. Mukurou knew, he didn't know exactly what it was she had said, but somehow he knew she had seen death.

Tapping Chikusa on the shoulder the child gave him a heavy look and quietly spoke one word "Death." Chikusa looked back at the little girl before moving to sit on one side of her in silence, not saying anything more or touching her, Ken tilted his head before nodding in agreement and taking the other side. Mukurou sat down in front of the girl and they all just waited.

There was nothing they could say to her that she might understand anyway, she knew as much Italian as they knew Japanese probably.

So they would wait.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus kicked the door in his eyes searching out Ottabio, the man not even having a chance to say a word before Xanxus had him by his throat and drove him through a wall while snarling at him violently, not even hearing the scream of the woman that Ottabio had been playing around with.

"You shouldn't have touched what was mine!" Xanxus snarled while he pointed the gun at the female and pulled the trigger without losing his hold on Ottabio "Never, _never_ fuck with my brat you sack of shit." Ottabio flicked a knife into his hand and sliced up at Xanxus but the teen just let hm go and kicked the man through another wall before firing at his face.

Ottabio dodged the tainted Sky Flames and rolled back to his feet slipping his two daggers into his hands, custom made to fit his hands and able to soak up his Cloud Flames and expand into two long deadly swords.

Ottabio may not be able to beat the Sword Emperor bastard, but he was still damn skilled with the blades in his hands, he was not about to lose to a spoilt brat like Xanxus.

Darting in fast Ottabio twisted one of his blades slicing low across Xanxus' stomach, but the teen just angled his guns into his face and fired, the Flames barely missing Ottabio as he moved again out of their path, and successfully pushing Xanxus back a few steps to avoid the blow aimed at him.

"You're weak Xanxus, the brat is a weakness. You don't deserve the place of Varia commander." Ottabio hissed while darting back in close his blade slicing up Xanxus' form just barely clipping his shirt while the teen darted out of the way again. Xanxus didn't even notice the cut in his shirt as he blasted another wave of Wrath Flames into Ottabio's face, he tried to dodge but the corrupted Sky Flames clipped his shoulder burning through his shirt and burning his skin making him hiss in pain slicing up one of his swords to cut through the burst of Flames coming for him. Damn if the brat didn't have a huge reserve of Flames, dangerous ones too, Ottabio had dealt with Sky Flames, but Wrath Flames, that was something new.

The Wrath didn't work the same as normal Sky Flames, they corrupted the Sky, they burnt and hurt and infected everything they touched, they tainted him, just by brushing past his shoulder or impacting on his blade, they ate away at the metal, at his Flames, at everything, they infected and destroyed everything.

Ottabio had thought he knew what he was in for taking on Xanxus, after all he was just some arrogant brat Sky user that was alright at his Flame manipulation. Xanxus hadn't shown anywhere near this precision before, he had never been able to manipulate his Flames to this extent. Since when had he been able to craft his flames into such devastatingly powerful balls of doom.

Each shot of Flames from his gun, each twist of his body and each impact of his fist, leg or even the backside of one of his X-Guns.

Ottabio had vastly underestimated his opponent.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn pushed the door open a crack and looked in at Tsuna. He doubted that Squalo's Rain Flames had knocked her out for long, the teen still had a long way to go. He was right too, Tsuna had moved from the bed, now she was curled in a corner surrounded by the children Xanxus had brought with him and fast asleep on the shoulder of one of them. "Well, looks like a Rain did help." Reborn noted softly with a chuckle his eyes on Chikusa, though untrained the three children all had strong Flames from his assessment.

Naturally occurring or possibly not from the reports he had read about the Estraneo, either way, those children now had active Flames, and were already putting them to good use, so he would leave it alone for now.

Closing the door gently he nodded to himself while moving down the hall to continue waiting for Squalo to bring the Varia boss in, as much as he understood the anger at Ottabio for having kidnapped the child and held her, especially for having killed in front of her, there was more important things to be dealt with then Ottabio right now.

Tsuna needed to be debriefed and they would need some counselling for the child, though the other children that Xanxus had brought back may very well come in handy, children that had seen more then their fair share of shit in this life already.

Might be good for the girl to have kids her age around that understood, at least the Rain was a good idea. The Sun and Mist, well, they would see in time.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn and Visconti both blocked Xanxus' path the second he stepped foot in the mansion, the teen had been heading directly for his room.

"No Xanxus."

"Fuck off hitman, I'm going to check on my brat." Xanxus snarled while Reborn's black eyes flashed up at him,

"Have you looked at yourself?" Reborn reminded eyes scanning the teen, he was covered in blood from the punishment he had been meting out to Ottabio "The girl is scarred enough without you adding to it." Xanxus glared at him for a few moments more before storming down the hall towards a spare room so he could get cleaned up, the Arcobaleno was right, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that to the little shit.

He really needed to get his shit together, tantrums to other countries leaving this shit to happen to his brat, then his tantrum that tunnel visioned him straight at Ottabio leaving Tsuna once again in the care of others. Now here he was about to traumatise an already traumatised girl just because he couldn't take five minutes to stop and think.

Xanxus still had a long way to go, and a lot to learn, that much was clear, patience being one thing he really needed to try get a handle on. He needed to try and get that one under control in the next eight hours so he didn't lose his temper all over again when he saw Nono.

Tsuna needed him and he had to do everything in his power to be there for the kid, especially now, his parentage and the lies of his father, none of that mattered, someone had hurt Tsuna, and not just had they hurt her, taken her from him and locked her up, the bastard had killed someone in front of her. Tsuna's innocent smile….did he really want to see that? In truth he was scared to see what had become of that bright smile now.

Even so, Xanxus was not going to leave her on her own, Tsuna was under his protection and he was damn well going to do his job properly for the first time in days.

Xanxus would wash the blood off, and calm the fuck down, then he would go check on the kid, and he was going to make sure she wasn't on her own ever again.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus cracked the door to his room open, it had taken him much longer then he realised to snap out of his anger, if Squalo hadn't come and stopped him he would still be there, then if Reborn hadn't stopped him he would have stormed into the room covered in blood. Xanxus was done fucking up for the day, he promised himself he wouldn't do anything else stupid.

Peeking in to check on the brat he frowned seeing the bed empty, his eyes flicked around the room searching out the child. red eyes finally locked onto her, Tsuna was curled into a corner, asleep with her head on the shoulder of one of the children he had picked up, Chikusa was his name if he recalled correctly, Ken, the blond one, was asleep with his head on Tsuna's lap while Mukurou sat in front of the three.

Mukurou had turned his head and was staring at Xanxus while the teen stared back at him with a frown "You hurt her." Mukurou noted softly "You going to do the same to us?"

"The bastard that hurt her is no longer any concern." Xanxus growled "Keep that in mind you little shit, the brat is under my protection."

"And you've done such a good job of that." Mukurou sneered glaring straight back at Xanxus while the teen glared at him angrily.

"Fuck you brat." Xanxus growled falling silent when he saw that Tsuna was waking, growling softly Xanxus strode over to the cupboards and grabbed out some clothes, pinning the kid with another glare "You do _anything_ to hurt the brat, you're going to be out on your ass so fast it'll make your head spin." Mukurou just rolled his eyes at the teen and turned his attention back to Tsuna.

"We won't fuck it up like you did, if that's what you mean." Mukurou noted while Xanxus's fist clenched tight, he wanted to punch the little shit. He liked it better when they were too scared to say anything to him, this backchat was really getting on his nerves.

"Tomorrow you shits start learning Japanese." Xanxus bit out finally before storming out to go get changed. He was tempted to slam the door but he wasn't going to do that and wake up Tsuna, he doubted the kid had slept much in the last few days.

"Mukurou?" the child turned his dual gaze over to Chikusa, the child blinking at him quietly in question while Mukurou frowned deeply his eyes studying the small girl sleeping in her corner between Ken and Chikusa.

"We'll stay for now." Mukurou noted "There's a lot these….people can teach us." Chikusa nodded quietly while looking down at the head of brown hair resting on his shoulder. "Your thoughts?" Chikusa frowned slightly still looking at the head on his shoulder,

"We stick together." Chikusa murmured "We will follow you, Mukurou." Mukurou continued to study Tsuna while the girl slept, one small hand was clenching over and over again. Reaching out Mukurou slid his hand into her own, the girl gripping it before quietening back to sleep.

"For now, we stay here, don't get too attached." Mukurou mumbled, Chikusa nodded while looking at the girl on his shoulder again.

 _Don't get too attached, the new kids never last, they'll just die._

"Don't get too attached." Chikusa agreed softly before shifting slightly in his spot so that he could get some rest too, all without disturbing the girl on his shoulder. _Don't get too attached._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nono cracked the door open while peering in at Tsuna a soft smile tugging at his lips, she was fast asleep surrounded by children. Sneaking in the Vongola boss tugged a blanket from the closet and moved over to the four children. Calling upon every single stealth technique he knew so that he wouldn't disturb them.

Slowly he tucked the blanket around the children, snapping a quick photo and escaping before any of the children woke.

"Thank you Bouche." Timoteo chuckled while he petted his friend on his shoulder "I'm not as stealthy as I used to be." which made it handy having a Mist around that could compensate for his declining stealth with illusions. "Now….where is Ottabio?" Bouche bit back his smirk and waved his arm down one hall to indicate for his boss to follow him, leading him down to the underground cells.

"Reborn is healing him so he will be coherent when you question him."

"Good, I want him to be coherent when I….question him." Bouche moved quickly when someone came lunging out of the room on their left and slammed Timoteo to the wall, Bouche tearing off the attacker with a frown,

"Brat what the hell do you think you're doing." Bouche growled standing between Nono and the angry teen.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Lying to me for years, were you all laughing at the stupid bastard that dared think he may amount to anything?!" Xanxus hissed angrily.

"Brat you better have a damn good reason for attacking your father." Bouche growled while Xanxus glared back at him,

"But you're not are you Nono, you're not my father. You have been lying to me, laughing at the stupid bastard with the crazy mother that dared think he ever might amount to anything but some lowly scum!"

"Xanxus what are you-" Timoteo fell silent when his son threw a small leather bound journal at him, Bouche caught it and handed it to Timoteo, but he knew exactly what Xanxus was talking about now. One of his old journals that he had put into storage.

"Bouche, excuse us." Timoteo bade while the Mist glanced back at his boss with a frown, he couldn't be serious, he wanted him to leave right after Xanxus had attacked him?

"Nono-"

"Please Bouche, excuse us." Timoteo ordered his eyes on his son while Xanxus glared back at him. Finally listening to his boss Bouche reluctantly left the pair alone in the hall "I have always thought of you as my son Xanxus."

"But I'm not." Xanxus growled back in return "You lied to me Nono." Timoteo sighed softly with a wry smile to his son,

"I didn't want you to be hurt Xanxus, it's bad enough in our world as a bastard, but if someone knew that you weren't my son….I was trying to protect you." Xanxus stepped forwards and grabbed Timoteo by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against a wall again while glaring into his eyes, searching for something. "I never thought you'd get caught up on something as small as blood, you love the Sawada child as family, yet she's not related to you, is it so strange to think that I care for you as a son?"

Whatever he was searching for in his eyes, Xanxus seemed to have found it, letting go of Timoteo's collar and turning his back on him, taking a step away from the old man he paused and glanced back at him "Ottabio is this way." Xanxus growled out before heading down the hall, Timoteo walking after his son. While he didn't like the coldness Xanxus was sending his way, he understood that he needed time to come to terms with this.

None of that changed how he felt however, Xanxus was his son, even if they shared no blood connection, to Timoteo he would always be his proud powerful youngest child. It would take time, but he knew that given his interactions with another Vongola Sky that bore no blood relation to him, that one day his son might forgive him for keeping this from him.

Xanxus opened the door ahead of them, Nono's eyes flicking down to the small Arcobaleno that had been tasked with healing up Ottabio so that he might be ready for more _questioning_.

"Forty three broken bones, third degree burns and various other cuts and bruises." Reborn explained while wiping his small hands on a damp cloth a maid had brought him "All repaired of course, so Nono, that's the baseline, let's see if you can top what young Xanxus here inflicted." the baby's smirk was terrifying, or would be if the surrounding people were all not high level Mafioso.

"Xanxus, would you care to join me?" Timoteo asked while looking at his son "I believe it would be good for both of us to do something together. Think of it as father son bonding?" Timoteo mused, Xanxus glaring at him at the mention of father son, which they were not….but the old man was offering him another go at Ottabio, that was something he was looking forwards to doing.

"Whatever." Xanxus growled pushing into the room, Timoteo a step behind him

"Reborn, please, stick close for the time being, we will need your services again soon." the bright smile on Nono's face was one that very few Mafioso had ever seen, one that no one had previously survived seeing.

Timoteo took offence to anyone involving children in any of their dealings, whether as experiments like the children with Tsunahime, or by kidnapping a civilian child and murdering in front of her.

Those sorts of people he dealt with personally if he could, otherwise he sent his most trusted assassins, the Varia.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou studied the little girl as she fought nightmares, startling awake she seemed stunned for a few seconds looking around herself in panic, finally her eyes came to rest on him, wide brown eyes staring directly into his eyes, eyes that didn't hold hate or fear, that was something new.

She whispered something before he noticed her staring at his red eye and wilting, Mukurou frowned lightly before holding his hands up for her, Tsuna blinking startled at the sudden move.

Mukurou bit back his grin as he summoned the purple power that was in him, the power they had forced inside him through all the pain and blood, and summoned an illusion of two puppets.

Tsuna froze her wide brown eyes on the two puppets while Mukurou began making them dance together, the two simple puppets spinning and dancing in the air while her huge brown eyes stayed locked on them, her mouth dropping open in surprise while she followed the two puppets moving around her.

Tsuna brightened as she reached out and grabbed Mukurou's hands babbling away in Japanese while all he could do was stare at her, it felt like….something warm was touching him. It wasn't the cold purple power that they had forced into him over and over, that they had tainted the eye with before shoving it in his head.

Mukurou lost control on the illusion while he stared at the girl gripping his hands still babbling away in Japanese. For a moment he saw exactly what this little girl had been like before she saw death, and it was warm.

It wasn't the boundless energy in Ken, nor the calming soothing slow blue in Chikusa, it was warm, it felt like coming home. Mukurou hadn't felt anything like it in his whole life, he had never been at home before, but this little girl made him feel it with just a touch.

No wonder the red eyed bastard had been so vocal about protecting this innocent little girl, she was like nothing he had ever come into contact with.

 _Don't get too attached._

Mukurou pulled his hands free while giving the girl a strained smile, he really needed to remember to take his own advice, here he was in seconds already forgetting his damned advice to Chikusa not that long ago, just because the kid was warm.

"Mukurou?" he flicked his eyes over to Chikusa, the child blinking at him with wide blue eyes from behind his glasses "Do we leave?" Mukurou flicked his eyes back to the girl that was blinking at him with wide innocent eyes. Tsuna blinking at him before flicking her eyes over to Chikusa her head tilting slightly so she could blink at him as well.

"No." Mukurou murmured while staring at the girl still, not yet, they had a lot to learn still, they could keep themselves from getting attached to one small kid. "If we can't keep ourselves from getting attached to one kid, then we're definitely not going to last out in the world. We stay, there's too much we can learn from these….people." Chikusa nodded while looking back at Tsuna, the girl staring at him with wide eyes

"Tsuna." she said suddenly while pointing at herself "Tsuna."

"Her...name maybe?" Chikusa guessed while the girl looked between them both waiting for something.

"Mukurou." the blue haired child noted pointing to himself for her, then shifting his point to Chikusa "Chikusa." then to the still drooling and sleeping Ken "Ken." the girl nodded with a bright smile that soon dropped from her face, her eyes flickering orange before a haunted look took over and she wilted back into her corner hugging her knees, Ken's head slipping to the floor.

Mukurou summoned the puppets again and once again tried to improve her move, her brown eyes following the puppets as they danced and spun, a smile reappearing, but it was small and sad while she watched the moving puppets quietly.

"Ken." Chikusa bade reaching around the girl to nudge the sleeping blond, but the boy just swatted away the hand and went back to sleep. Chikusa sighed softly, he really didn't understand why he was such good friends with someone like Ken, strange bonds are formed when kids are thrown into places like the Estraneo. Chikusa doubted that Mukurou would ever have given them the time of day if not for being in the same cell for months on end, he always struck Chikusa as someone of good breeding. Which was confusing since they were all orphans, he had always thought of Mukurou as someone taken from some high class family, it was just how he carried himself. Though that family hadn't come looking for Mukurou, so he was either wrong, or the family was dead.

"Ken." Mukurou tried instead nudging the kid with his foot, Ken blinking awake with a yawn while he blinked at Mukurou, turning his gaze to the missing lap he had been sleeping on and following it up to a little girl that was curled in the corer hugging her knees.

Ken's face paled at the sudden reminder of being in unknown territory while he scurried to his feet his eyes flicking around the room while searching for danger.

"Ken." Chikusa bade gently "We're safe." the child sagged to the floor with a sigh reaching up to touch the bandages on his nose, flicking his eyes around the room once more.

"I thought we were back there for a minute." Ken shuddered "They had thrown in another newbie and were coming back soon." Mukurou flicked his eyes to Ken before slowly setting his two puppet illusions to sit on the floor in front of Tsuna.

"Her name is Tsuna." Mukurou noted while studying her "Don't get attached." Ken nodded in agreement while he shifted to sit against the wall again his eyes on the girl still sitting between him and Chikusa.

"Tsuna huh." Ken noted while poking her cheek, startled brown eyes flicking to him while he prodded again "When's it time for grub brat?" Ken asked poking her again, Chikusa reaching over to stop him.

"She doesn't understand, Ken." Chikusa noted "She doesn't speak Italian." Ken blinked at her with wide eyes,

"How can she not speak Italian?!" Ken cried out, Tsuna tearing her head up with wide eyes, looking at Ken startled while he stared at her confused. "Everyone speaks Italian." Chikusa just sighed, Mukurou shaking his head at the child. "What?"

"In Italy yes, we're not _in_ Italy. We're in Japan, they speak Japanese." Chikusa reminded while Ken blinked at the girl with wide eyes,

"So she _doesn't_ speak Italian, weird." he muttered, Mukurou clipping him upside his head with a frown,

"Ken, shut up." the boy pouted but silenced while Tsuna studied their interaction, reaching out she gently petted Ken's head, the child blinking at her startled before smiling brightly at her.

"I like her." he noted with a nod "Can we keep her?" Ken never had understood the concept of not getting attached, it made it harder and harder every time a child didn't return, but the boy wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Ken." Mukurou warned again "Shut up." his eyes flicked over to the doorway, there was someone just outside the door listening to them. Ken flicked his eyes over and sniffed at the air before falling silent and shifting so he was hidden from sight behind Mukurou when the door opened.

Xanxus glared in at the three kids surrounding Tsuna, after he had finished re-breaking all 206 bones in Ottabio's body this time and another shower to get the blood out, finally, Reborn and Timoteo had said he was allowed to go wake up Tsuna.

"Nii-san." Tsuna sobbed all but pouncing on the teen and hugging him around his neck while sobbing and babbling. Xanxus wrapped her into a tight hug while glaring over at the three kids still, gently stroking her soft brown hair.

"You three, follow." Xanxus ordered before leaving the room, holding Tsuna on his hip and keeping a tight protective hold on her while taking her down to the dining room, he was going to get some food into the kid, since he doubted Ottabio had thought about feeding the poor kid, and she had been conked out since thanks to Rain Flames.

Mukurou led, Chikusa and Ken behind him as they trailed after the tall teen that was acting like a over protective mother to the girl in his arms. Talking to her softly while Tsuna just tightened her grip in his neck and refused to release her grip even a little.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna startled awake from the dream of red, everything had been red, it had been dripping from the walls, pooling around her until she was drowning in red, the only thing she could do was stare at those frozen eyes while the red washed her away.

Flicking her eyes around startled she blinked seeing three children surrounding her, frowning slightly she tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep, it was all hazy, but she remembered them a little, the blue haired one with glasses on her side had sat with her quietly, it had helped her fall asleep, having someone there. Tsuna didn't like being left alone at the best of times, especially not now, not when everything reminded her of the red.

Tsuna stared at the other blue haired child, he was staring at her evenly with his pretty eyes, her eyes widened when she finally realised, he had one red eye and one blue one, she had never seen someone with eyes different colours before, and it was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen in her short life.

Tsuna just stared at him her eyes focusing on the red eye while a shudder slid down her spine. It was that red, the red like in her dream. Suddenly his eyes didn't seem so pretty anymore.

Going to bury her face back in her knees Tsuna jumped when the boy lifted his hands up, tilting her head slightly Tsuna studied him with a confused frown while a grin took his lips.

Tsuna's jaw dropped open when between his hands two puppets appeared and began to dance together without any strings.

Tsuna couldn't help herself, she grabbed his hands while brightly smiling up at the child "That's so cool, it's like Mammon-nee's purple Flames, you can make things from nothing too! That's really amazing, Tsuna likes the puppets, they're so pretty." Tsuna wilted again when he pulled his hands free looking at her startled, she had done something to upset him, the puppets had disappeared too.

"Sorry." Tsuna mumbled sadly, she hadn't meant to make him stop. Tsuna jumped when the blue haired one beside her spoke, looking at him with wide eyes before flicking her brown gaze between both the blue haired children as they exchanged words she didn't understand. Tsuna recognised a little bit, at least enough to know it was the same language that Xanxus and the others all talked when they wanted to say their bad words without her knowing. Tsuna still knew.

Silence fell for a few seconds while Tsuna hurried to say something, not liking the way the silence felt "Tsuna." she said pointing at herself, she may not know how to talk in the language like Xanxus could, but she could at least introduce herself to them. "Tsuna." the pair exchanged a few more words before the one with the dual coloured eyes answered her and gave their names.

 _Mukurou, Chikusa, Ken._ Tsuna repeated their names in her head a few times trying to make sure she remembered them. Flicking her eyes to the red eye again Tsuna slid her knees to her chest and hugged them tight. Mukurou started the puppets dancing again but she could only bring herself to force a tiny smile, though she made sure to watch them.

The blond one that had been napping on her lap until she had moved woke with a grumble, jumping to his feet and babbling away in his language while he looked between all the children before sliding to sit again with a sigh, asking her something, Tsuna knew he was asking something, but she had no idea what he was saying.

Tsuna peeked over at the door when it opened her eyes locking onto Xanxus, she had never moved so fast in her life, Tsuna covered the length of the room and threw herself onto him and hugged him tight, Xanxus' warm strong arms wrapping around her and hugging her tight while she sobbed into his neck.

"Tsuna was scared, Tsuna called for nii-san, Tsuna…Tsuna….it was red, nii-san, it was red." Xanxus gently began to stroke her hair trying to calm her down.

"I know brat, it's alright now." Xanxus assured softly flicking his eyes to the other children and calling something out in Italian before heading down out of the room, Tsuna tight in his hold.

"It's never going to happen again Tsuna." Xanxus promised while heading for his normal huge chair, sitting down with the small girl in his lap, one arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off while he glared at everyone at the table, daring them to say something, especially at Iemitsu whom was standing by Timoteo glaring right back at Xanxus. Regardless of the miscommunications and the assumptions, he still blamed this entire thing on Xanxus.

"Tsuna, your father is visiting from Italy." Timoteo called over, Tsuna peeking over at the man before nodding to him and burying back into Xanxus hold "Iemitsu…" Timoteo bade when the blond moved to go and grab his daughter from Xanxus "We spoke about this, she needs to be where she feels comfortable and safe." Timoteo reminded softly to the man in Italian "No one is adding to this incident, not even you." Iemitsu bit at his bottom lip before nodding, while he hated it, while he hated every second of seeing his daughter clinging to Xanxus when she should be turning to her family for support, Timoteo was right.

"I hate this Nono." Iemitsu hissed "My daughter turning to someone like _him_ as support."

"I don't care where she gets her comfort from Iemitsu, as long as it helps her." Timoteo reminded "Now, stop bickering." Iemitsu nodded reluctantly and slid into a chair, watching while Xanxus spoke softly to his daughter and slowly talked her into eating something.

The three children that had trailed in after Xanxus all took up places near to him, Iemitsu not liking the way the three children kept glancing at his daughter, the one with the strange eyes and Mist Flames was setting off his intuition most, the kid was dangerous, and the kid was sitting beside Xanxus and his daughter.

"Who are the brats?" Iemitsu noted in Italian "You starting a home for wayward children as well?" Xanxus ignored Iemitsu while Mukurou's eyes flashed, peering at the tall man with a narrowed glare.

"Iemitsu, please." Timoteo sighed "Just sit."

"Act your age." Mukurou added with an even stare at the man "Resorting to making snide comments at children, please, do try to act your age and not like an toddler whining as if someone took your toy."

"You little-" Iemitsu's angry retort was cut off when all the Varia burst into laughter at the man, Xanxus smirking while he nodded to himself, maybe the brat being sassy wasn't so bad after all, the look on Iemitsu's face was well worth it.

Looking back down at the confused Tsuna he petted her head gently "Don't worry about it brat." he noted before looking back at his steak and going back to trying to make sure she ate something, which was talking a hell of a lot of convincing.

Xanxus had gone out of his way to make sure Tsuna had no adverse reaction to the steak too, normally he was a medium rare guy, but today he made sure it was deader then dead, no blood around the kid today or any other day for the foreseeable future.

"If you eat half of that we'll play with you later." Chikusa said suddenly pointing at her steak, Tsuna blinking at him in confusion while Xanxus translated for her, the children making it known they were ignoring the stares and instead just watching Tsuna and Xanxus.

"Okay, Tsuna will try." Tsuna promised with a small smile to the three children, Mukurou glancing over at Chikusa,

"We don't know _how_ to play remember." Ken grinning brightly at Mukurou in response,

"We can learn, I've always wanted to play! Maybe the kid knows some good games!" Timoteo smiled softly at the conversation going on between the children, they were so innocent still, and yet not. Even if they had gone through hell under the care of the Estraneo they were still just children.

"Her name is Tsuna." Chikusa reminded while Ken continued to bounce in his seat not even hearing Chikusa's reminder,

"What game do you think she knows, you think it will be fun? You think we'll play for long?" Ken was impossible to deal with when he was like this, it was a rare occurrence when they had been in the cells, but now that they were mostly free the boy was probably going to be like this more and more. Mukurou could already tell he would be the cause of many headaches now they were out of the labs.

"Who cares what game you play, the brat's eating, that's what matters." Xanxus grunted while cutting up some more of his steak for Tsuna, now that she had started she seemed to be chugging along well, looks like her system had needed a reminder of how hungry she was.

"She'll make herself sick if she eats too fast." Chikusa cut in while Ken nodded in agreement.

"The new kids always ate too fast." Ken added "Then threw it all back up." Ken had sobered from his excitement and was watching Tsuna carefully. Xanxus frowned and stopped handing Tsuna food, instead giving her some water.

"We need to discuss what we'll be doing next." Timoteo noted "We can change her memories, but I believe that should be a last resort."

"It would be better for her to forget Nono." Iemitsu disagreed "Something like that at her age, she's a civilian, she shouldn't know what it's like to see someone die."

"She does however have strong intuition, if we change her memories, she will know we're lying to her." Timoteo reminded which shut up Iemitsu up again, "It is possible for her to recover without the need for such drastic measures, and we will provide the very best of care."

"Why is your answer for everything to wipe her memories?" Squalo growled while glaring at Iemitsu "She gets along with Xanxus, wipe her memories, she sees some shit, wipe her memories, are you that scared of actually _dealing_ with the kid?"

"May I remind you that I am her father." Iemitsu snapped while Squalo snapped right back at him,

"Exactly, why the fuck would you recommend getting her memories changed, why would you want to fuck around with her head?!"

"Shut up both of you." Xanxus hissed while the pair both looked at him to see Tsuna looking at them with frightened brown eyes, the yelling was not constructive even in the slightest. "You want to fight, take it outside, you continue scaring the brat and I'll shoot you both." silence fell in the dining room again for a few moments before Timoteo broke it,

"I think for now we will monitor her, I have brought Schnitten with me, he can act as a counsellor for her while we work this through. Xanxus I need you to continue her Flame training, keep an eye out for any abnormalities, that can help tell us how she is going." Xanxus nodded as he petted Tsuna's soft brown hair, the girl looking up at him in confusion, everyone was talking in Italian, she was more then a little lost, just blinking around at them all while they talked back and forth.

"What about the other brats?" Squalo grunted while looking at the three, all who stared back at him.

"They have strong active Flames." Reborn noted from his place sitting on his booster seat beside Dino. "They would also benefit from Flame training, the kid with the Rain Flames has better control then Squalo over the calming properties of Rain."

"Voi! Fuck you brat!"

"Which is exactly what I'm talking about." Reborn reminded "You can't even control your temper, how do you expect to be able to use them to calm things down when you can't calm yourself." Squalo snapped his mouth closed while glowering at the Arcobaleno, but he was right, Squalo was shit at using his Flames in that manner. He was working on it, but progress was slow, Squalo just found he got angry too quickly.

"Training another Rain may help you train yourself." Timoteo added "Would you take the young Rain under your tutelage?" Squalo glanced over at the quiet kid that had glasses, train this little brat?

"They're here to stay aren't they?" Squalo muttered while Xanxus nodded,

"As long as the brat likes them, they stay."

"Then fine…." Squalo sighed "I'll train the little shit." Timoteo nodded with a soft smile,

"Thank you, now….I assume Lussuria won't mind taking on the young Sun there?"

"I'll make him." Xanxus noted, if he had any complaints he could take them up with him, but Lussuria always gushed over new recruits, and this one was a kid too, the flamboyant man would be beside himself with a new dress up toy.

"My rates are steep Nono." Mammon noted already seeing where this was going, of course she would be _delighted_ to train a Mist in both his Flames and the Illusions they could create, but she was not going to do it for free.

"...We will negotiate a standing rate." Timoteo agreed, he would do everything he could to bring down the price of the training, but he couldn't exactly leave his Mist here to train the child forever, he needed Bouche with him. The were few Mists that could even hope to match anywhere near to Mammon, and half of them were dead, they couldn't ask for a better teacher for the child, Timoteo just hoped that her penchant for money didn't rub off on the kid, maybe once he was trained up they could actually send a Mist on a mission that wasn't costing triple of any other job.

The three children in question had stayed silent through the conversation, just watching and listening silently until the adults were done, sharing a look Mukurou nodded to the other two. The blond talking first "So when we starting you old coots?"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I know I'm supposed to be working on other things but I don't control my brain, it does what it wants and at it really wanted to stay stuck on this story, I spent an hour staring at Cielo Perduto and only managed to get a sentence done before I figured I might as well write what is in my head rather then trying to force it out.

I've set aside writing time each day now, so that things should start moving along better then they have the last month.

Much love and huge thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed as always, you all really do keep me moving this along, I was happy that I actually managed to surprise some people with what was really going on, I thought I made it too obvious, but yay!

 **Shizuka** _Yuki-KiZuTsu_ , **EndlessChains** , _Evani_ , **Illusionist Owl** , _fantasy.92_ , **weisskreuz** , _Kademe_ , **Omona (Guest)** , _L's Cappuccino_ , **19** , _Rinku-dono_ , **Lucky Guard** , _gima2618 ,_ **lelouch84** , _Skull1412_ , **Arashi - IV of VI** _, khr junkie_ , **00-SilentObserver-13** , _bribright91_ , **dreamerNO.666** , _Keliane (Guest)_ , **Killer Rei** , _tsuri182718_ , **ilovecartoonsgirl** , _meme7789_ , **Guest** , _Brie45_ , **Lyssa (Guest)** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Dareagon**

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

So wasn't letting me reply to any reviews, so not sure if I broke it or it's just being a bitch at the moment. I've reported it and we'll see what happens. It was annoying me so I stopped checking it, doing it the long way this chapter, once this one is up I'll check it again.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **wanderer13 (Guest)** : Vongola Style Family Therapy, torture Ottabio together until near death, heal him and begin again xD Perfect way for Nono and Xanxus to get over their issues.

 **Breath after Death** : I never would, I can't cut off the fluff, that's just...unthinkable, there will be no Flame sealing as long as I have control of the keyboard.

 **Of Stories Told** : I had to giggle at " eventually just being all screw it, she's adorable, gotta keep the perverts away from her." Since Mukurou is a huge pervert xD Yeah the lives of quite a few people have been derailed from the canon now, all because Tsuna got lost, gotta love butterfly effect. Having a Sky like Tsuna around might even help keep Mukurou from going off the rails early on. But yes, it is a little unrealistic to think they can keep Tsuna out of the Mafia when she spends most of her time with the Varia.

 **Kurogane Tsubasa** : The screams weren't quite Ottabio, but more details in this chapter, as for our lovely prince, he assumed that the "scary young man." was Xanxus and reported as such instead of questioning it or looking into it any further because he was too lazy to care. So Squalo is a tad pissed at him.

 **L's Cappuccino** : Yeah, Timoteo would be _that_ grandfather, the one that had pictures everywhere and would pop out of nowhere to get photos as any and all events of his grandchildren's lives. Though being a Mafia Don, he would probably just hire people to stalk his grandchildren so he could get pictures even when busy with work.

 **n1ghtdr34m3r** : Iemitsu's too dumb to realise that xD, I think he deserved more then just one punch, but the element of surprise was lost after that. Poor little Tsu though, seeing someone shot, but that is what helps Mukurou and Co start spending time with her, something in common, she's not just a coddled little Varia princess now.

 **Lacie (Guest)** : Levi suspected that Ottabio was up to something, since he never lets anything change his routine, to be sneaking out of the mansion meant something was going on.

 **knightessjg** : It's a good lesson for Bel not to assume because he's too lazy to check detail, and a good lesson for the rest of the Varia to not think the worst of Xanxus, he may have a temper issue, but he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Tsuna.

 **EmptySurface** : Ottabio won't be dying, not for a long time, not when there are so many ways that they can take him apart, heal him up and start again. Vendicare would be a holiday for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Turning Point

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language and fluffs~

Sorry for the huge delays, computer went boom splat D,: I think my computer died from too much fluff and cuteness.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

If there was one thing that Hibari Kyoya hated more then crowding and herbivores combined, it was being told what to do. Even worse, being told what to do by his father, because when that old man told him what to do it wasn't a request it was an order, and Hibari Kyoya hated being ordered around, especially when the old fart was treating him like a herbivore.

 _Kyo, you're not allowed to go near that mansion, I don't care how loud they are or if the disturb the peace of Namimori, you are not to go near the people that live there or interfere with them in any way._

His father really didn't know him at all, it was the best way to convince him to take some time out of his important nap or 'discipline the masses' time to go investigate this mansion that was apparently above the law of the Hibari family and allowed to run amok as they wished.

The thought of a group of herbivores gathering and being allowed to do what they wished in his Namimori grated on him the whole way to the mansion. He didn't care who lived in this place, they were going to feel the sting of his tonfa and learn the laws of Namimori.

So to say that seeing four children playing hide and seek in the garden was the furthest thing from what he had expected was very true. His steely eyes narrowing as he glared at the four children, he recognised one of them, the subject of intense bullying regardless of his discipline to the crowing bullies, a little girl that was the most herbivorous of herbivores that attended the elementary school.

Kyoya had heard whispers from some of the staff that there were strange foreigners that picked her up after school, but they had been somewhat quiet on the matter when asked about it.

It was after he had inquired about the foreigners that his father had ordered him to stay away from this mansion, so the foreigners were the dangerous ones? The children with the girl hardly seemed a challenge, completely unworthy of his time. So there had to be others here that were more worthy of feeling the sting of his tonfa.

So if the kid's weren't the challenge, there had to be some adults around, Kyoya did so enjoy putting adults in their place on the food chain, there were only a few people he had ever acknowledged as Carnivores, and he doubted there was anyone here that could live up to that title.

Kyoya decided to wait and watch, he was good at waiting, especially if it led to a good fight, he had been getting bored with the local yakuza and delinquents, so instead he waited, watching the four children play their childish herbivore games.

His patience paid off when half an hour later a tall foreign teen emerged from the house, Kyoya's eyes locked onto the tall dark haired teen, now this was more what he was talking about, the way the teen stood, his posture, his aura, it reeked of confidence and danger. Kyoya even let a shiver of excitement slip down his back as he charged out of the bushes and straight at the teen.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus was annoyed, here he had been having a nice calm afternoon, Tsuna forgetting about everything in the midst of playing games with the other three brats he had brought home. Xanxus had been sitting and sipping at some tea with Squalo, the latter doing Xanxus' paperwork as his boss had just thrown the back in his face when he tried to give them to him, watching Tsuna play with the other three children. It hadn't been long when his hackles went up, someone was in his territory, and they were watching his brat.

Xanxus flicked his eyes around the yard to see a small child, probably a little older then his brat, maybe about the same age as the Mukurou brat, staring at his brat. Xanxus narrowed his gaze and studied the child, he was a fighter that much was clear, the brat even had a passable stance on him, two tonfa tight in his grasp while the kid watched Tsuna and company playing and running around.

Xanxus didn't go after the intruder immediately, first he watched, waited to see if he was here after his brat, or for some other reason. The kid didn't move, even as the time ticked on he just stayed in his bushes watching, waiting. Snorting in amusement Xanxus stood from his chair with a stretch, it was clear the brat was here for a fight, might as well remind this little brat that his territory was out of bounds for anyone not approved by him.

Stepping outside he checked on Tsuna and the other brats to make sure they were out of the way for now, he knew better then to underestimate an opponent based solely on their age, Belphegor was a good example of a child being just as deadly as any other assassin. Flicking his eyes over to the brat he smirked when the child darted out of the bushes without hesitation and came directly for him.

Xanxus heard Squalo sigh at him from inside while Xanxus caught the brats tonfa and twisted it from the kid and kicked him away

"Go home brat." Xanxus ordered while the child glowered at him and came running at him again, Xanxus slid to one side and caught the other tonfa and twisted that free as well, kicked the brat back again and tossing his tonfa after him "Go home brat." the child was nothing if not stubborn and grabbed up his tonfa again and ran at Xanxus.

"H-H-Hibari-san." Tsuna squeaked in surprise looking at the child that was attacking Xanxus. Tsuna had heard all about this terrifying child, everyone in school knew that if you didn't behave Hibari Kyoya would find you and make you pay.

Xanxus frowned slightly looking over at Tsuna, so she knew who this was, did that make him one of her bullies? "Brat, this brat ever bully you?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna shook her head furiously from her place hidden behind Mukurou, she had ducked for cover as soon as the fight had started. Tsuna had never even been close to Hibari, she had seen him from afar as he beat up some delinquents one day in town with her mother, but he had never bullied her directly, in fact if anything he had saved her once of twice, her well known abusers having been in hospital once or twice instead of at school where they could bully her.

Xanxus studied the child again while he fended off another attack, he had decent form, but the kid was too single minded, attacking with everything he had from the front while leaving himself wide open to attack, at least it seemed that way to him.

For someone that had probably only had the civilian locals to play with until now he was probably far too advanced for their scuffles, with some training the brat would make a decent assassin.

Xanxus smirked softly while he tossed the kid aside again, he might be able to help the kid along that path a little, and all he had to do was play with the kid whenever he wanted.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna sighed while Xanxus and Kyoya fought in the garden of the mansion, at first she had found it scary, the fighting, but now it was so normal she barely noticed anymore, Kyoya stalked Xanxus regularly and could pounce out and attack him anytime he thought there was an opening, Xanxus seemed to find it amusing so the other Varia ignored the fact that there was a child attempting to kill their boss on a regular basis.

Mukurou found the child amusing, especially when he was exhausted after fighting Xanxus, his reactions to the commentary that the illusionist was happy to provide made for something fun, Mukurou was learning Japanese a little faster now he had a good reason to use it, the reaction were hilarious when he poked at the bruised ego of the fighter, in fact the two had broken out into scuffles more then once. Mammon wasn't happy with Mukurou learning how to fight, it went against the norm of the illusionist trade, but Mukurou seemed to enjoy the fights, though he more often then not either drew even or Xanxus had to pull them apart.

Squalo of course commenting to Xanxus about how he was collecting more and more children, the Varia boss only glowering at his second in command while whatever drink he had in his hand dripped from the silver haired teens hair in response.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The Vongola head stayed for one week, in that time Tsuna spent all her time in hte mansion, Mammon providing an illusion of her at school and home while she stayed close to the support system the Vongola had set up for her, Nono did eventually have to go back to Italy but he left his Rain temporarily on assignment in Japan to take care of Tsuna as a counsellor.

Nono would have preferred to also leave his Mist behind to save him some money on Mammon's training, the Arcobaleno was going to drive the whole Vongola to bankruptcy before the child was even ten. However he needed his Mist with him, so instead Mammon was left in charge of Mukurou's training.

Lussuria took on the language lessons with the children, Tsuna attending the afternoon lessons with them, they were teaching her Italian while they taught the other three children Japanese.

Chikusa picked up Japanese the fastest, the quiet child had a high IQ as they had found out in their initial testing to assess where the three were at with learning so they knew where to start.

Though it seemed he had no memories of a home before the Estraneo he had picked up quite a lot from listening to the scientists.

Ken was the slowest, he got bored easily and ended up being sent outside to run off some of his energy. Otherwise he just sat there fidgeting and bouncing in his seat full of energy that had no outlet.

Mukurou, while not having picked up Japanese quite as fast as Chikusa, a fact that had annoyed the child for a few days, was picking up Mammon's teachings at a rapid rate, Lussuria had tried to comfort him in the fact that he was learning both Illusions, Mist Flames and Japanese all at once while Chikusa was only learning Flames and Japanese, it was natural that he be a little behind Chikusa. Mukurou hadn't really taken comfort in that, he didn't like being behind anyone. He could take some comfort in the fact that Ken was still behind him, if the dog started getting ahead of him he would have to kill the child to save him from the shame.

Tsuna had started picking up more Italian, it helped that the other three children spoke almost only Italian in the first few days and Xanxus had kept up a running translation of what they were discussing, it had helped her pick up words, though her sentence structure and grammar was terrible. Tsuna had thrown herself into her Flame training, Kanji lessons and Italian lessons that first few weeks, she had avoided red and talk of blood or what had happened when she had been taken by Ottabio. While it meant there was progress on the side of her schooling, Xanxus kept a close eye on her regardless, every few days she had a one on one session with Schnitten to try and help her talk through what had happened.

While everyone had been busy teaching the children Levi had taken it upon himself to clean house, anyone that was loyal to Ottabio or was a possible leak of information about their location and their small Sky, had to be dealt with to ensure that this didn't happen again. Levi also upgraded the mansion security and organised some security at the elementary school so that they would know exactly who picked up Tsuna if she ever disappeared from school without them.

Belphegor made himself scarce for a few days so that he could avoid the Vongola head, Iemitsu and Xanxus, all of whom were not exactly happy with him. Instead he stalked Tsuna around the mansion leaving small presents for her in apology for his mistake.

A knife (that Xanxus confiscated) sweets (he had stolen from Lussuria) and one of his older game consoles with some games (That had also been confiscated since the games were all bloody). It was awkward and clumsy, but the prince was apologising in his own way, not that a prince would ever apologise to a commoner, but Tsuna was the Varia's _principessa,_ and not some normal commoner.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was half a month after the Vongola left that Tsuna went back to school, not that the school had noticed any absence, Tsuna had been sleeping back in the house with Nana for a week now and the nightmares had slowly started to die down, Xanxus was staying in the spare room for the moment in case Tsuna had another nightmare. The first night Tsuna had woken with her nightmares Xanxus had explained to Nana that Belphegor had let her watch a horror movie, that calmed the housewife while Xanxus and her worked on getting Tsuna back to sleep, Tsuna only sleeping once she was cuddled into her mother in her bed.

But over the week that had calmed down as well, Tsuna had been mostly nightmare free before they had let her go home, the change in surroundings had upset her sleep again and the nightmares had returned, however they were nothing compared to what they had been in the beginning.

So finally after a week of Xanxus and the three brats that followed him every time he went to pick up Tsuna, had taken her back to the mansion for the day while an illusion went to school.

Tsuna couldn't help but fiddle with the hem of her shirt nervously while peeking at the child in front of the classroom, what would happen when he saw how stupid she was at school?

"Calm down everyone." Tsuna ducked her head so that the teacher didn't see her, they may have eased off on picking her out in class, but that didn't stop them from sneering at her. "We have a new student starting with us today, they're from Italy, so please, be nice everyone." Tsuna smiled brightly when Chikusa stepped in, she was nervous and excited that one of her friends was going to be at school with her, Xanxus said Ken and Mukurou couldn't come until they learnt Japanese better. Mukurou was really annoyed that Chikusa had better Japanese then him, but he was so busy being trained in Flames _and_ Illusions he hadn't spent as much time studying the language.

Ken had a tantrum when he found out that Chikusa was going to school and he wasn't, Tsuna thought they were weird, being excited about going to school. It was nice to have a friend at school finally, everyone avoided her ever since Xanxus talked to the adults. Some of them still bullied her, but it was nothing compared to before, they didn't yell at her anymore, but they did keep messing up her locker, her books and her desk.

Tsuna never saw anyone do it, but it happened still.

Tsuna just hoped they didn't bully Chikusa for being her friend….unless he pretended not to know her at school, that had happened before when she had her first friend before starting school. As soon as she was bullied at school they joined right in with the bullies.

"Now, introduce yourself."

"Chikusa." he noted softly his blue eyes flicking around at everyone before he bowed slightly and stood there silently, the teacher clearly wanting more of an introduction, the room was silent for a few moments before the teacher got the hint that Chikusa wasn't saying anything else.

"W-Well, please, take the seat towards the back there." Chikusa silently moved to the indicated desk, assessing the class and the students while he tried to suss out who exactly was bullying Tsuna. Xanxus had given him the mission of finding out who was still harassing the small Sky and ensuring it stop.

As soon as break hit the students flocked to him to talk to the new student, especially a foreigner, babbling a mile a minute at him while Chikusa sat stiff in his chair, he hated people getting close to him, or touching him. Tsuna was the one that came to his rescue actually, startling more then a few students when the small shy child spoke up behind them,

"S-Stop." Tsuna whispered "Chikusa-kun doesn't...doesn't like people touching him."

"Go away dame-Tsuna, you don't know anything." Chikusa stood suddenly and reached out to Tsuna tugging her back towards him before she could go hide

"Let's get one thing straight, if anyone is mean to Tsuna, then I'll _kill_ them." the children all froze hearing the word kill, Chikusa glancing at Tsuna in realisation of what he had said, she was hugging herself and had her eyes clenched shut. "You're all disgusting excuses for human beings." Chikusa reached over and tugged Tsuna with him and left the room, tugging her down the hall, the girl blinking from her daze to tilt her head in confusion at him.

"Ch-Chikusa-kun….do...do you know where you're going?"

"No." Chikusa noted "They make me mad." Chikusa admitted coming to a stop and looking back at her with a frown "Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"Tsuna….they only get scarier if Tsuna says something." Tsuna whispered "Nii-san gets mad if he finds out….so Tsuna doesn't tell him. Tsuna doesn't want to make Nii-san mad."

"He'd get mad if he found out you were still being bullied and not telling him." Tsuna wilted staring at her feet,

"T-Tsuna's sorry." Chikusa sighed studying the small girl, really, she was asking to be bullied looking all vulnerable like that, she was nothing like the kids from the facility, she still smiled, somehow, and somehow she managed to make even him care, and Chikusa and Mukurou had always been the best at not getting attached.

One pout from this kid and he was _feeling_. Chikusa had thought they had taken that from him, he hadn't felt anything for anyone other then Ken and Mukurou in so long that he had been sure they had destroyed his emotions. But seeing Tsuna standing there trying to help him, seeing the pain in her huge brown eyes when her classmates dismissed her, that had made him angry. Chikusa never got angry anymore.

Or so he had thought.

"I'm telling Xanxus about the bullying." Tsuna pouted at him, Chikusa refusing to look at her, he knew he'd cave if he did. "He will find out one way or another Tsuna, from me or Mukurou and Ken when they start." Tsuna wilted again scuffing her shoe on the floor,

"But….he'll get mad." Tsuna mumbled "Tsuna likes it when nii-san smiles." Chikusa petted her head gently, still avoiding looking into her eyes,

"Still going to tell him...Or Mukurou-sama will when he starts attending." Tsuna made a soft noise but nodded finally, Chikusa was right, if he didn't tell Xanxus now then he would only get more mad when he did find out from Ken or Mukurou. Ken being a loudmouth, the whole mansion would know as soon as he got home from his first day.

"Okay." Tsuna mumbled quietly while Chikusa petted her head gently his eyes flicking around as a bell sang out the end of break,

"Let's go back now." Chikusa noted while Tsuna trotted after the taller child, blinking in confusion as he turned a corner,

"Chikusa-kun, class is that way." Tsuna tugged at his sleeve while the child looked down the other hall with a frown, pink heat touching his cheeks in embarrassment. He had memorised the layout of the mansion in one day, and here he was getting lost in a school only hours after starting.

Chikusa didn't say a work and just changed direction taking her back to class, frowning at the children in the room before taking his desk, the students all whispering about the rude child that had sided with dame-Tsuna. Chikusa didn't care if they all talked about him, it was water off a ducks back to him, as long as it was no longer directed at the small Sky.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ken laid stretched out on the bed on his stomach while he flicked through a book he had gotten from Tsuna that she called a _manga_. He really liked the pictures and the two of them normally could be found pouring over one of the volumes trying to translate the kanji. The two had made some progress on memorising all the hirigana and katakana thanks to the books, so Xanxus had provided more for them to start working on their kanji as well.

"Ne, Mukurou-san." Ken called without taking his eyes off the book and the interesting fight that was being depicted, he liked this series "When we leave, can we take Tsuna with us?" Ken looked up finally to find Mukurou studying him with a frown, "...No?"

"If we take her with us then the Varia will come after us." Mukurou reminded while Ken pouted, his eyes flicking down to his manga again.

"But I like her. Please?" Chikusa flicked his eyes over to the young child with a frown, Ken never said please, he was serious about wanting to take Tsuna with them.

Mukurou shared a look with Chikusa, the other shrugging his shoulders, he was leaving it up to Mukurou.

"We told you not to get attached Ken, this is just going to complicate things when we leave." Ken pouted at Mukurou while throwing his book aside and burying his face into his pillow with a huff, so what if he got attached, they weren't in the Estraneo anymore, and Tsuna was nice. She had taught him how to play games, and they both trailed behind Mukurou and Chikusa in their school work, Tsuna being a complete ball of energy sometimes when she didn't do her exercises with Xanxus before lessons with Lussuria.

Ken liked having someone that understood how it felt to have all that energy bursting from the seams, and what it was like to look at those that learnt so much faster then them no matter how they tried.

"...If we leave." Chikusa noted softly looking over at Mukurou hesitantly "I would prefer we take Tsuna-hime with us." Mukurou had to think for a minute when Chikusa used the Japanese suffixes, since going through a list with Tsuna he had taken to using them for every ones names.

"Hime…. _principessa_ , Chikusa, you're not attached too are you?" Mukurou asked in shock, he had never thought that Chikusa would get attached again, not since a small child had been taken to experiment on and never returned, Chikusa was normally his rock, reliable and cold, never getting attached to anyone, for him to have also taken a liking to this girl was shocking.

"Tsuna-hime is….magnetic." Chikusa shrugged while setting aside his homework and looking evenly at Mukurou "I'm sorry, but I have grown….attached." Ken pulled his face from his pillow with a wide grin over at his cold blue haired friend,

"I know, right!" Mukurou rubbed at his temples with a sigh, while he had been planning their escape from the Varia, now it would seem he had to change their plans, for one he would need to convince Tsuna to come with them considering his two friends attachment to the small brown haired child, but also how to keep them under the Varia radar when they did leave, this was no longer some half trained brats that were going to go missing, but also the girl that all the Varia top brass had an attachment to.

"You bastards have made this much more difficult then needed." Mukurou sighed flopping back on his bed to think, he needed to plan this carefully to be able to even hope at getting away with them.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou had never been more happy, he was finally allowed to go to school, it had been bugging him to no end that Chikusa was allowed to go to the elementary school and he had been behind the blue haired brat, Mukurou liked to think he was smart, but having been told that Chikusa was supposedly more advanced in his learning then Mukurou, the child had taken it as a personal slight.

Now, after two weeks of listening to Chikusa give a brief update on the school he could finally attend the elementary school with them.

Especially now that he knew the black haired brat kept stalking Tsuna at school in preparation of Xanxus showing up to pick Tsuna up, and he did like fucking around with the black haired brat that was so far up his fundamental orifice that Mukurou found constant enjoyment in taunting and teasing him.

His reactions just made it so much fun. The kid took himself so seriously that his over the top arrogant reactions made Mukurou's day, that and seeing Tsuna, the kid that was quickly getting quite competent at holding her own, shrink in fear at the mere name of a child that was barely older then her, and that got his ass handed to his on a regular basis from her over protective assassin guardian, let alone that Mukurou could now hold his own against the brat.

Ken was really upset that he wasn't allowed at school yet, but Lussuria kept him busy at the mansion while the two kids trailed after Xanxus, the teen taking them to meet Tsuna and head to school.

"Nii-san." Tsuna cried running up to Xanxus and jumping into his arms for a hug, the teen holding her safely on his hip while he nodded to Nana in greeting, the house wife smiling at him sweetly from the doorway,

"Tsu-chan, don't forget to give Mukurou-kun and Chikusa-kun their lunch." Nana ordered while Tsuna nodded to her with a smile. Nana loved to cook, and was damn good at it as Xanxus had found out, so she often made the lunch for Chikusa as well as Tsuna, it would seem Tsuna told her mother that Mukurou was now added to the little group heading to the elementary school and made his lunch as well. "Have a great first day Mukurou-kun~" Nana smiled while the child nodded to her, he was always unsure how to act around Nana, she was affectionate and _nice_. He really had no idea how to act around a motherly figure, Tsuna he could deal with, but Nana just made him confused.

Xanxus saved Mukurou from further enforced interactions with the mother by nudging him and Chikusa to remind them to get moving, the two children bowing to Nana before following the tall teen that was carrying Tsuna.

Xanxus stepped to one side as a child with dark hair tried to attack him, the teen set Tsuna down between Chikusa and Mukurou, the warning clear, keep her safe while Xanxus played with the child.

"Take the brat to school." Xanxus ordered while Chikusa nodded in silence and began to lead Tsuna off, Mukurou not far behind, though he didn't leave without a condescending look back at Kyoya.

"Bye bye birdy~" Mukurou made a quick retreat when those furious dark grey eyes fell on him, normally he would stay and enjoy the moment, but he had his orders, take Tsuna to school.

Mammon had even given him a few little tricks for the few bullies that were still hanging on tenaciously. Chikusa had identified most of the ones that did the damage behind her back and he had a list of names and _games_ to play with them. The Arcobaleno had an amusing sadistic streak when it came to people hurting her main source of income.

Mukurou was inclined to agree, he had learnt a lot in a short time of exactly how much control money gave you in the underworld, you can buy and sell lives with a few hundred thousand, and as an illusionist, money was something they made easily.

So to be harming the bright little Sky that made her close to a million in only a few months, well, that was not something she could forgive, and Mukurou agreed, he had been given a small camera to wear on him at school to capture video of the little girl in her everyday life to sell to those around her, Mukurou had been promised a percentage of that, so making her cry, bullying her, and hurting her was not allowed.

The names of her bullies, that would sell, but no one of the Varia would enjoy getting pictures of a hurt or crying Tsuna, the names behind such pictures yes, but none of the Varia wanted to see Tsuna cry. Mukurou really wanted to find a way to bottle her magnetism, to be able to sell the ability to draw in everyone around her, that would sell for millions. Tsuna's magnetism that had even drawn in Chikusa and Ken.

To bottle the ability to draw in the Varia, to make everyone love them, Tsuna's power went much further then just Sky Flames, her magnetism was ridiculous, the Varia, Xanxus, the Vongola Nono, Chikusa even, Chikusa never liked _anyone_ anymore. Mukurou was going to keep a close eye on her from now on, if he could find a way to get his hands on that magnetism, he could take over the world, money and her cuteness, that could conquer the entire planet, both the underworld and the light side of the world.

Cuteness equalled total power and money.

Now to learn to bottle that cuteness.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It had been a few months now, Schnitten had finally decided Tsuna had recovered enough that she no longer needed him to stay in Japan, but he would come back once a month to check on her for a while, until then he recommended keeping Chikusa close to her to continue to influence her with the calming Rain Flames he possessed. Squalo had glared at him for being left out of that assessment, but the old man was right, he still didn't have a handle on his Flames in that way.

Squalo could use them for all sorts of things in fights, but calming upset children didn't seem to be in his repertoire.

Tsuna still had nightmares occasionally, but it was much better then what it had been before, and the bullies had all given up as well (Either because of hospitalisation or fear) and thanks to Mukurou, Mammon also had a heap of new content to sell.

It was only a few weeks after Schnitten left, Xanxus was finally relaxing as his brat was getting better and things were going back to normal, when a new arrival at the front of the mansion once again interrupted his calm and comfortable environment.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing here?" Xanxus growled glaring at all three of his brothers that had just turned up at his home,

"Well, since we know you're kinda tied down here for a while, we thought we'd bring the party to you~" Massimo smiled brightly at him while Xanxus' scowl deepened.

"Party? The fuck you talking about."

"Fathers birthday silly." Enrico reminded openly ignoring the way his littlest brother scowled deeper at that statement "We have a week to prepare~ So we'll be staying here for a little while." Xanxus' was outright glaring now "Hey, where's our most adorable little sister?" Xanxus couldn't take it anymore, he was trying so damn hard to be patient, but one of his asshole brothers calling Tsuna their sister, over his dead carcass would she be their fucking sister. Xanxus took a swing at Enrico, the other two Vongola children stepped back and just watched as their powerful little brother took on Enrico.

"We should film this for the old man." Federico noted while his brother giggled from his side, looking over the youngest of Nono's legitimate children grinned seeing that Massimo had already started recording the fight.

"Father does so love seeing us getting along."

"Fuck you all." Xanxus growled tossing them a glare before turning his attention back to his oldest brother, if he was distracted he would lose this, so the Varia commander blocked out the noise of his other brothers being assholes and got into the fight seriously.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna squeaked in surprise ducking behind Mukurou for protection as the three children came around the bend to see the mansion, smoke was rising from places and the entrance looked completely destroyed.

Mukurou reached back and took one of Tsuna's hands, Chikusa taking the other as they took defensive positions around the little Sky "Stay close Tsuna." Mukurou ordered while Tsuna nodded shifting closer into the protection the two were providing.

Mukurou began to walk slowly towards the mansion, keeping Tsuna behind him while his eyes darted around looking for danger, had someone come and killed the Varia? While that solved the problem of leaving with Tsuna it did mean that the little girl was going to cry, and that he didn't like either.

There was yelling coming up from ahead as they drew closer, Mukurou quickly pushed Tsuna and Chikusa behind some bushes and dived after them, peeking over at the mansion, whoever had come and destroyed all this was still there if the yelling was anything to go by.

"M-Mukurou-kun...Nii...Nii-san? Is nii-san okay?" God damn it she was about to cry, those tears welling up making her huge brown eyes even bigger, this was almost as effective as her cuteness, maybe there was link between cuteness and crying?

Shaking his head Mukurou pushed away those thought and shoved Tsuna down when he saw something flying at the bushes where they were hiding, Chikusa and him both covering the little girl while Mukurou began to weave an illusion round them so no one could see them.

"Ah!" Tsuna squeaked her eyes on the form of a young man in his early twenties "Curly!" Tsuna squeaked, it was one of Xanxus' brothers, the one that called himself Curly, she had never found out if that was his real name or not, but she remembered he had said it was Curly at Xanxus' party.

"Curly?" Mukurou asked in confusion while Tsuna nodded,

"Mmm, Curly is one of nii-san's brothers, he has three." Mukurou studied the grumbling young man as he pulled himself back up and glared back at the mansion, his eyes flicked over to the side a grin soon replacing his scowl,

"Tsu-chan~" he squealed grabbing her away from the glaring children and hugging her close "Aww, you're even cuter then last time, I'm never gonna let you go~"

"Enrico you bastard give my brat back!" Xanxus snarled from the rubble of the mansions entrance hall, his red eyes having found Tsuna being snuggled by his brother.

"Oh come on Xan~ She's too cute to keep all for yourself~"

"...These are the Vongola's heirs?" Mukurou mumbled over to Chikusa whom shrugged in confusion, he had expected someone a bit more...imposing, but this brother of Xanxus gave off the aura of a kitten, Xanxus seemed more dangerous then this guy.

"Oy, stop hogging her Enrico!" Massimo pouted out at his brother from the rubble "You're the one that said we got to share her!"

Xanxus growled and stormed over to his brother and tore Tsuna from his hold, ,glaring darkly at him "Brats, with me." Mukurou and Chikusa followed after him while his brother whined behind his back.

Xanxus led them into the mansion and set Tsuna down with the two of them "Go find Belphegor, stay with him until I get rid of these nuisances." Tsuna nodded slowly while Xanxus pinned Mukurou and Chikusa with a glare "Find the dog brat and go with her, keep those asshole away from her."

"Understood." Chikusa murmured while Mukurou nodded and took Tsuna's hand leading her down the hall, Xanxus turning his eyes back to the entryway and stalking after his brothers, like hell he was going to share his brat, and allow those assholes to stay in the mansion, and there was definately no way he was going to want Nono here anytime soon, let alone a birthday celebration.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ok….There was a super long delay with this and everything else. I'm sorry about that, my computer went kaput and it took some time to get it working again, even then the bastard thing lost everything on my main harddrive, so I then spent a few days trying to rescue as much from the drive as I could. Thank frak for google drive having most of my work uploaded or I'd be back to square one. So, huge delay, again sorry about that, but finally there be more~

So I kept writing, even though my HDD fatal errors every 15 minutes *sobs* gonna take another week or so to get a new one.

Cielo Perduto is a week behind, sadly I didn't have my notes for CP on google drive, so I've been having to rewrite them, but I'm working on the story again now, so it should only be a few days behind. Im also away for the next week. I'ma try work in it on my tablet while I'm away.

Ona different note I was talked into doing a nightcore channel with my sister somehow. So been playing with youtube.

Sorry if I missed anyone, the template I had made up for this chapter was gone V_V, so I had to copy the names out of the review section again. But enormous thank you and thanks for the patience to everyone, and huge thanks to everyone that reviewed~

 **Yoruko Rhapsodos ,** _Gelasia Kidd_ , **Viperbite4** , _Natsu Yuuki_ , **yukishiroma ,** _Rikka-tan_ , **Tsume Yuki** , _roxsandf ,_ **Xxferessa-TanXx** , _zairaswift_ , **DreamsRMyLife** , _Lyssa_ , **Kagekitsonegal** , _Guest_ , **meme7789** , _tsuri182718_ , **Lacie** , _Breath after Death_ , **EndlessChains ,** _k123_ , **xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx** , _lilmymyshem_ , **Littlest1** , _Kurogane Tsubasa_ **, ilovecartoonsgirl** , _Of Stories Told_ , **EmptySurface** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **gima2618** , _Arashi - IV of VI_ , **FallenNiji** , _Evani_ , **knightessjg ,** _Lucky Guard ,_ **fantasy.92** , _KaggyAlucardSesh ,_ **fringeperson**

 **Wanderer13** : Vongola Style anything is a given to be awesome xD, a Mammon influenced and taught Mukurou is going to be more terrifying then anything he was in Canon, he has a master Illusionist teacher now, and all the knowledge of how money can control the world. The other Guardians will all turn up in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : There is some talk of child abuse But there is definately fluff, so much fluff, and the potty mouths of the Varia.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou walked down the quiet hall, the sound of explosions and fighting coming from behind them, but he ignored all that and kept tugging Tsuna down the hallway towards Belphegor. While it was somewhat annoying that Xanxus didn't think he and Chikusa could protect Tsuna from those childish adults, Mukurou still followed his orders and tugged Tsuna towards Belphegor's room.

"Are they always like that?" Mukurou asked while Tsuna tilted her head at him blinking in confusion, Mukurou really needed to find a way to copy that look. "Xanxus' _brothers._ "

"Mmm, Tsuna doesn't know." the little girl noted her head tilting to the other side "Tsuna only met them once, nii-san doesn't like them much." Chikusa snorted in amusement at that, Tsuna had no idea she was the reason for the fighting. Xanxus didn't like to share. He even got grumpy when Tsuna was playing with them, let alone his brothers trying to move in on his kid. Xanxus was like an overprotective father not wanting anyone near his precious daughter.

"Tsuna-complex." Chikusa noted while Mukurou cocked an eyebrow at him before snickering, it was a new type of obsession, Xanxus didn't have a brother-complex, or sister-complex, no, he had a Tsuna-complex. All the Varia had it bad, though Xanxus was by far the worst. Even Ken and Chikusa had started to show the early signs of the oh so infectious Tsuna-complex.

They finally arrived at Belphegor's room, the door flying open before Mukurou could knock as the blond child grabbed Tsuna and tugged her in before slamming the door in Mukurou's face. Belphegor had been more than a little grumpy at them since arriving because Tsuna spent more time with them. If he wasn't so lazy he would go to school for the chance to spend time with her, but he really was much too lazy for that, getting up in the morning was not one of his strengths.

Mukurou glared at the door for a moment before Chikusa and he opened it and came in anyway, ignoring the glare from Belphegor who was sitting Tsuna in front of the television and handing her a game controller. That made Mukurou nervous, Xanxus had warned him about letting Belphegor put Tsuna on his game console, he often played bloody violent games.

Mukurou stood close behind Tsuna, ready to cover her eyes if necessary, Chikusa scanning the cover of the game that Belphegor and put in the machine before sighing with a nod to Mukurou, it was alright, apparently Belphegor had gotten his hands on some educational games, the current one was based around learning Italian through some games.

"The prince is not stupid." Belphegor glared over at the two children switching to Italian to grump at them "I wouldn't do something to hurt the _principessa_." Mukurou shrugged in response, that didn't mean the bloodthirsty brat didn't make mistakes, Xanxus had warned them about the presents Belphegor had tried to give Tsuna after the Ottabio ordeal.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna squeaked softly when the door slammed open and Ken dived in to hug her "I missed you, stupid girl, no one to play with all day except Lussuria." Ken kept hugging her while grinning widely. "Luss-nee said I could go to school next week." Tsuna pet the boy on the head gently with a smile, he had been babbling in a mixture of Japanese and Italian, but she had pieced it together through the words she knew in Italian and what he had spoken in Japanese.

Tsuna kept petting Ken's head while translating the words slowly in her head, a grin taking her lips while she smiled brightly at Ken, "So Ken-kun is coming to school too?" Ken nodded still hugging Tsuna, ignoring the glare from Belphegor for his hold on the brunette. Ken could be totally oblivious to other people when he was busy cuddling Tsuna, it happened pretty often, it annoyed Xanxus to no end and Belphegor was also highly annoyed when his time with Tsuna was interrupted with the other three brats. Belphegor was childish, he was a prince, so it was allowed or so he said, Tsuna was his toy, and he didn't want to share with three kids that he didn't like. Ken was noisy, Chikusa never had any expression on his face and Mukurou had creepy eyes.

The only problem was, Tsuna didn't like it when they didn't get along, so he couldn't get mad at the brats in front of Tsuna, he had to wait until she was back at home before he could yell at them.

Glaring was all he could do for now, while he glared at the three kids taking the attention of Tsuna, and also touching his game console, that was grating on his very last nerve when Ken touched the other controller. One of his eyes twitched as Belphegor bit his bottom lip to stop himself yelling at them. Waiting, waiting until Tsuna was back home so he could kill these three brats.

It was two hours later Xanxus kicked the door in, stalking in he grabbed Tsuna and headed right back out without a word to any of them, Ken blinking after him with a pout "Hey! I was playing with the kid."

"Tsuna." Chikusa reminded again, Ken fluctuated between calling her Kid and Tsuna, at least he didn't call her brat anymore.

"Yeah that, hey….grumpy bastard." Ken muttered to himself when Xanxus disappeared into the distance,

"Now that the _principessa_ is gone, you little brats get the fuck out of the prince's room and _never_ touch my shit again. Understood?" Mukurou glared back at the prince when Ken shifted behind him, every time someone took a tone like that with them it meant a violent beating.

Mukurou glared back at the child that was threatening his friends, Mukurou wasn't one to take that lying down, he had protected them in the Estraneo labs and he would protect them out here too from anyone that meant them harm.

Belphegor eyed the Mist as he glared at him with his creepy eyes, Belphegor well aware of just how dangerous this brat was, Mammon didn't often compliment someone else, not unless you paid her to, but even she had noted this kid was a natural with Mist, and had a mean streak when messing with his two little companions.

However Mukurou didn't do anything, just stared at him for a few moments before waving to his two companions and leading them out without another word, Belphegor letting out a small breath he hadn't known he was holding. The kid was creepy, and Belphegor really didn't like him at all, more so than the other two, because while they were annoying Belphegor could tell Mukurou was dangerous, monsters could always tell when they met another monster.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus set Tsuna down in front of her house, Tsuna running towards Nana and hugging her mother, Xanxus nodding to the woman in greeting "Thanks as always Xanxus-kun." Nana really liked this young man, he was taking on a very important role in Tsuna's life and was actually sticking around, such a nice big brother Tsuna had found. Nana was very aware of the increase in Tsuna's grade, and her mood, her little girl was happier much more often then before, she was even enthusiastic about going to school. Nana had thought she would never see Tsuna bouncing in the morning _wanting_ to go to school.

Xanxus nodded to Nana and headed off to go and try for the second time to kick out his brothers, the bastards weren't moving yet, but he was sure with some time he could convince them to go disappear.

Xanxus didn't want anything to do with Nono right now.

Nana guided Tsuna inside to have dinner, the girl sitting at the table and telling Nana all about her day and all the things she learnt, Nana smiling down at her and listening intently, so very glad that Tsuna had run into Xanxus, he was the best thing that had happened to her daughter at just the right time.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus ended up losing the fight against his brothers, the three were incredibly tenacious and were very set on having Nono's birthday at the Japanese mansion, and that they were going to unofficially adopt Tsuna to be their little sister.

Xanxus managed to smuggle her around to school and the mansion keeping her away from his brothers, but that only worked sometimes, they often managed to hunt down Tsuna even if he hid her in strange places. It seems his brothers were much more adept at stalking someone based on their Flames, and Tsuna did have a very distinctive Flame.

The brothers had never met someone with a more magnetic Sky Flame, Tsuna was a magnet, even to the most stubborn of sorts such as their brother, it was no small matter to have him under her thumb and they all knew it. Even for them, going into the mansion knowing exactly how magnetic Tsuna was, completely prepared to resist her Flame they still got drawn in. Much to Xanxus' annoyance.

One thing Xanxus could be glad for however was that Tsuna hadn't touched anyone else's Flames directly, that was still just his, Tsuna was completely tuned to his Flame and no one else's.

Even without thinking however his brothers would wander to where she was and end up stealing her to run off and play with the girl without Xanxus being able to steal her back.

Two days they played hide and seek until the weekend rolled around and the party guests began to arrive. It was mostly only close friends as it was a private affair for Nono. They would have a more open event for the other leaders in the Vongola Alliance to come and pay their respects to Timoteo.

This was family only, pretty much the same as those that had come to Xanxus' birthday that Timoteo had forced on his son, Timoteo's sons had invited Dino and Reborn as well to be polite, and annoy Xanxus.

Xanxus had originally refused to attend, but when Tsuna had looked so bright and happy he had caved, no matter how grumpy he was at Nono there was no way he would allow Tsuna to be in a room of wolves without him. He classified Dino as a definite wolf, he had seen the bastard scrambling for his wallet when pictures were promised (Not knowing it was pictures of Squalo he was after) there was no way in hell he was letting that wolf into a room with Tsuna without him and the brats on defence.

The three new brats had made their own little defence force, they were with Tsuna all the time at school, and the moment anyone even thought about harassing her for anything, even the teachers, they descended upon them and left them screaming into the emergency room.

Hibari Kyoya had even joined them on their hunts occasionally, only to keep the peace of course, but he had joined them in sending more than a few faculty to the hospital. The teachers were replaced without a word however once the name Hibari was uttered.

The kid was probably going to turn up for another fight that evening like clockwork, so even that brat would be involved. Xanxus did toy with the thought of bribing him onto Tsuna watch as well with the promise of a proper spar.

Nodding to himself while he scanned the few people milling around waiting for Nono to arrive for the party Xanxus set Tsuna down finally, petting her head gently while the child blinked up at him confused. "Brats." the other three children stepped into line "Keep her away from those assholes." ignoring the frown from Tsuna at his swear. He needed to make sure he found out from Lussuria which words he could still safely say, the brat was learning Italian swearing before the rest of the language thanks to them.

"What about birdy?" Mukurou noted flicking his dual coloured eyes over to the glaring Hibari Kyoya settled in a tree waiting for his chance to pounce.

"Brat." Kyoya's eye twitched but Xanxus ignored it "You help keep the brat away from everyone but me and the other brats and I'll have a real spar with you." Xanxus could see the dark eyes light up while the brat stared at him from his tree turning over the pros and cons of the request.

Looking between the little girl and Xanxus he finally nodded, so he spent one night keeping a brat from crowding and Xanxus would actually have a serious fight with him? This was definitely a deal that was in his favour.

While four or five was crowding, at least he knew he was allowed to destroy anyone that tried any further crowding. Slipping out of his tree Kyoya glared once at Mukurou before bopping Tsuna gently on the forehead with a tonfa.

"Stay still herbivore, or else." Tsuna nodded with huge wide brown eyes, she was too scared to move. Mukurou glared at Kyoya for a moment,

"You hit her again birdy and we'll have issues." Tsuna looked helplessly between the violent pair trying to think of a way to stop them fighting.

"Éclairs!" Tsuna cried finally both children looking at her in confusion while Tsuna held out a plate she had stolen from the table nearby "N-Nii-san s-said they w-were called e-éclairs." Tsuna stuttered all of a sudden realising she was between Mukurou and Kyoya as they were about to start a fight. "They...they taste good." Tsuna went silent tears welling while the pair continued to stare at her for a few moments, Mukurou giving in first, if Xanxus saw Tsuna crying he'd kill them later.

"That's chocolate on top right?" Tsuna nodded brightening as the tears disappeared from her brown eyes. Mukurou took one of the treats and began eating it, the second Mukurou started Ken had all but pounced on Tsuna and shoved two in his mouth at once, talking around his food to compliment it. Chikusa sighed heavily and reluctantly took one as well, only because Tsuna looked so sad when he had gone to decline.

Looking finally at Kyoya the child glared at her still "I'm a carnivore, I don't eat _éclairs_." Tsuna wilted again before her mind ticked over his words, brightening again as she finally understood Tsuna grabbed something else from the banquet table,

"Mama made hamburger steak!" Tsuna told him with a dazzling smile, shoving the small plate into his hands, Kyoya glaring at her for touching him but soon he was instead distracted by the perfect prepared and cooked hamburger steak. As soon as he took his first bite he glared at Tsuna again,

"If you can source me more of this, then I won't bite you to death." Tsuna tilted her head in question before she finally took in what he said and smiled brightly back at the child, he wanted her to bring lunch for him to school as well. Tsuna nodded happily, her mother loved cooking and Tsuna was even starting to learn how to cook too, she would be happy to make Kyoya hamburger steak from now on, especially if it meant he wouldn't bite her to death if she was ever late, or crowding.

Mukurou snorted in amusement at the kids new catch phrase, he had started using it after he had bitten Xanxus in a fight once and the teen had commented how being bitten by a human was actually worse than being bitten by an animal, there was just so much bacteria in the mouth of a human. So Kyoya had started saying he would bite people to death, even if he didn't kill them the subsequent infection would.

"It really says something about your mouth birdy, dogs lick their balls and still have less bacteria in their mouth than you." the glare from Kyoya was ignored while Mukurou grabbed Tsuna and tugged her behind him while watching the doors to the room where the party was being held. Someone was coming, and he would be damned if he left Tsuna standing in danger. Even if this mansion was the Varia base at the moment, the Mafia could reach you no matter where you were, and they were much less forgiving than those of the Mafia Tsuna had met before.

Chikusa and Ken flanked Mukurou, Kyoya noting something was going on also slid a tonfa into his hand from inside the holster in his sleeve

The moment the door opened the children all breathed a sigh of relief, bar Tsuna who was blinking around at her three friends in confusion, it was only Nono arriving finally, the older gentleman smiling brightly around at everyone. Not for the first time Mukurou had to do a double take at the supposed leader of the Vongola. A lowly janitor at Estraneo had held a more dangerous aura than this old man. As usual though Mukurou held his tongue, right now they were under Vongola guardianship, Varia/Vongola, the details didn't matter, right now they were paying for their food. clothing and upkeep, so he would continue to keep quiet and behave as wanted until he had as much as he could from these people.

Glancing behind to Tsuna, Mukurou finally made up his mind. They were taking Tsuna with them, even he had finally succumbed to her Flame, he wasn't going to leave her behind.

"Yoink~" the children all startled looking up at Massimo who had just stolen Tsuna "I got her~" He cheered running off, Mukurou and Kyoya heading after him while Ken and Chikusa moved around to head him off another way, try trap him between them all so they could get Tsuna back.

There was an intense game of tag for a few minutes involving a pair of tonfa and some terrifying illusions but still they didn't manage to get Tsuna back, the child was looking confused as to what all the fighting was over.

It took Reborn stepping in for the game of tag to stop, Reborn jumped over to Massimo's shoulder and flicked his forehead, catching Tsuna when Massimo keeled over.

Landing down on the ground Reborn sighed while dusting off his black suit and righting his fedora. "You're taking it too far Massimo." Reborn chided while the Mafioso in his twenties whined back at Reborn rubbing a bruise already forming on his forehead.

Mukurou finally caught up to them now they had stopped moving and tugged Tsuna into his hold with a glare at Timoteo's middle son, Reborn jumping over to Tsuna's hair and flicking Mukurou on the forehead as well.

"You don't need to resort to those sorts of illusions. Calm down, you have the kid back." Mukurou closed his eyes with a deep breath and nodded to the baby, swiping him off Tsuna's head and tugging the little girl even further away from Massimo and Reborn. The latter having jumped up onto Massimo's head for now.

Seems the other children had all grown very attached to Xanxus' little Sky child.

Reborn had stepped in seeing that Mukurou had lost his temper, the Mist Flames coming off the child had been dense and dangerous, the whole party had froze and looked over. Reborn had stepped in before Mukurou could let loose a violent attack of illusions onto Massimo for having taken Tsuna from him.

"Haha, did you lose out to the kids Massimo?" Enrico chuckled throwing one arm around his brother and petting Tsuna on the head gently, well aware of the glare locked onto him from the children that were once again surrounding Tsuna in a veritable child army, an impressive army too, active Flames on all but one. All gathered around one small Sky.

"Well shit….she has half her Guardians already." Federico murmured looking at the little army around Tsuna, Sun, Mist, Rain and Cloud even, though Cloud's Flame wasn't active yet, the kid still looked quite bloodthirsty.

"The brat isn't having shit to do with the Mafia." Xanxus growled pushing himself between the children and his brothers,

"You say that...but Xan, she's got active super addictive Sky Flames, and a collection of Guardians already…." Enrico sighed trailing off at the glare his brother was giving him. Xanxus didn't want Tsuna involved with the Mafia, anyone that tried otherwise was going to meet his X-Guns.

"Just because she's a civilian doesn't mean she can't have Guardians." Federico reminded "In fact with Flames like hers it would be safer for her if she _did_ have Guardians. We're not saying join her up to the Vongola, but even you must see the merit in her having Guardians."

"You saying you don't think I can take care of Tsuna?" Xanxus growled a soft voice interfering as they all looked towards Nono, the man smiling at his sons, though a hint of steel was in his face,

"I'd like to have a word with my little granddaughter, if you don't mind." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Mukurou reluctantly let go of Tsuna and Timoteo tugged at her hand and led her over to a quiet seat to sit and talk.

Xanxus was not happy, though there were few ways he could be happy with the current situation. Nono sat and lifted Tsuna up onto his knee with a kind smile. He wanted to talk to her about how things had been going since he left.

Tsuna may be a civilian and being kept out of the Mafia world, but he still had taken to worrying about the little girl, another factor was also that she was the last descendant of their Primo, Giotto, other then her father, and it didn't look like there would be any more children anytime soon if ever from Nana and Iemitsu.

Timoteo and Tsuna talked over a whole range of topics while the guests all entertained themselves, they knew better than to interrupt Timoteo while he talked to someone, even if that someone was only 6 years old.

Slowly the talk shifted to schooling and how things were going with Xanxus, Timoteo was very conscious of the brightening in her demeanor when the topic of Xanxus and the other children came up.

"Nii-san is amazing, Tsuna doesn't know anyone smarter than nii-san. Without nii-san Tsuna would still be no good. Tsuna wants to stay with nii-san forever." Timoteo did admit to fangirling for a few moments from the cuteness while the child blinked up at him in confusion for the old man's sudden silence and strange facial expression.

Timoteo had wondered if the child had picked up on the danger of the Varia posed in her life as her intuition seemed so astute on everything, however when it came to the Varia she didn't have a single hint of warning, that or she felt so safe she didn't even notice. Either way Timoteo had decided to keep the Varia in Japan for now.

He had tried to talk Iemitsu into spending more time at home instead of abroad on missions, but the man had ever the passion for his work. Iemitsu had no intention of staying home and being domestic for any solid time so instead Timoteo had decided to let the Varia stay in Japan for as long as needed to be the vital father type influence on her life.

As soon as he found out the child was bullied he had been uncomfortable with leaving her alone. Iemitsu had played it off as children's games, but Timoteo had heard a lot more since then from his informants to exactly how bad things were at school for the little girl. Timoteo had been tempted to make things exceedingly _difficult_ for all those involved, however Mukurou was learning at a rapid pace and had taken care of that for him under the expensive influence of Mammon's teachings.

If the Varia's trial time in Japan worked out (Which he hadn't informed the Varia of) he had every intention of keeping them on long term to be the collective _father_ in the relationship for Tsuna. The Flame training was taking a powerful effect that Nono could feel every time he met the child. That beautiful Sky Flame had grown and grown with the training, it was purer and stronger then when he had met her first in Italy, it was a wonder anyone around her would be able to even consider bullying her it was so magnetic. Her school scores had slowly improved over the last six months and she seemed on the whole so much more open and happy now.

If Iemitsu wasn't going to be a father to the girl, then that was fine, Timoteo however was not going to leave this bright little Sky alone, the Varia officially moved to Japan permanently, as of now.

Keeping her out of the mafia world would be difficult in close contact with the Varia long term, but the risks were easily outweighed by the pros of the situation. Timoteo knew that his youngest son would do everything in his power to keep the girl safe, he trusted Xanxus to do it now. Especially after the scare with Ottabio, Tsuna would be safe.

Finally petting Tsuna's head of soft brown hair once more Timoteo set her back on her feet and waved over his sons "How about a family photo?" Timoteo brightly asked, Xanxus glowering at him while he scooped up Tsuna and held her on his hip. However since the brat looked interested then he would play along with his fath-legal guardian's attempt to play _house_.

Enrico, Massimo and Federico all gathered around while the flash went off, capturing the moment in time.

That was the last time the core _famiglia_ would all be together, it was the last time they all saw one another alive.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

By the time the following week came around and Ken started at the school with them Tsuna had no bullies left, the few that had clung on to indirectly harass her had suddenly disappeared, some stopped coming to school at all and a few days later Tsuna had heard whispers from the teachers that they changed school.

Tsuna knew that Xanxus and Mukurou had something to do with it, but they both just looked at her blankly when she asked about it, so Tsuna stopped asking.

School however had changed a lot for Tsuna, the students left her alone, avoided her in fact, but she found she didn't care, Tsuna now had three friends that played with her and seemed to actually enjoy her company, Tsuna was overjoyed with having even one friend that three was the a complete joy.

Ken was a bouncing ball of energy and they spent every break time running amok around the school so that they wouldn't be too disruptive in the afternoon classes, so Tsuna and him always played tag every break, racing around the school over and over again. Chikusa and Mukurou just sat eating their food watching the two blurs pass them over and over again until Tsuna fell over near them panting for air, but smiling. Ken not far behind her, normally keeling over just after her, Ken won most games of tag as it seemed he had even more energy than Tsuna.

This was one such break, Tsuna laying beside the sitting Chikusa panting for air while Mukurou rolled his eyes at them. However something caught the budding illusionist attention when he spotted a certain mop of dark hair and the glint of tonfa heading their way. Mukurou's favorite toy was coming to play.

"Well hello birdy." Mukurou purred dodging the blow of one tonfa, the grumpy child had taken to stalking Tsuna, it was the best way to run into Xanxus, whom he had trouble tracking to his frustration. Tsuna however, she was easy to track, and where she was Xanxus would turn up eventually. "Have you come to join the Tsuna-complex fanclub? I hear they're looking for more members." Kyoya glowered at him, not understanding a word as the illusionist was jabbering at him in Italian, though Kyoya knew that he was taunting him, it was all the blue haired bastard ever did. Kyoya hated herbivores like this one that dared to taunt someone higher on the food chain.

He had tried to be patient with this pineapple, but he was really poking at Kyoya's last nerve. He was not a patient person to begin with, and right now he had enough of the blue pineapple brat.

Tsuna fought to sit and blinked at the two children fighting, Chikusa just tugged at her arm and pulled her back out of the way while they watched the two at war. The students around them were fleeing for cover, not only was Hibari Kyoya here, but he was also fighting….and even more shocking, Mukurou was holding his own.

"Mukurou-san." Ken called jumping into the fray as well, soon being kicked back out by Mukurou whom threw him a dirty look for interfering. Ken pouted but sat down to instead watch and eat something while waiting for Mukurou to finish playing with his favorite prickly bird.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus cocked an eyebrow at Mukurou when he picked up his brat that afternoon, the illusionist had a black eye and a huge grin on his lips. Grabbing Tsuna up he studied Mukurou, the kid had been in a big fight, his uniform was torn in places and he had some clear bruises other than his dark eye, but his grin was contrasting that.

"You win brat?" Mukurou smirked at Xanxus while Tsuna filled him in,

"Mukurou-kun fought with Hibari-san, they drew even." Xanxus chuckled to himself while nodding to the kid, had to respect the kid for managing to draw against someone trained in combat, Mukurou had only a little training, but he was a talented brat. That much had been made clear over the short time he was in the Varia's custody.

"Go see Lussuria when we get back brat." Xanxus ordered while heading back towards the mansion, the kid seemed perky enough to be able to walk back there on his own, and if he needed help then Xanxus wasn't going to anyway, he had picked the fight he needed to face the consequences. Mukurou certainly seemed perky enough anyway, smirking as he followed after Xanxus, Ken babbling about the fight to Xanxus who was only half listening.

"Better you than me brat." Xanxus muttered to himself, in fact it was a relief if Mukurou was taking on Hibari Kyoya, he might actually be able to go out with Tsuna without Kyoya jumping on him in one of his surprise attacks.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ken was laid on his stomach reading manga again, Chikusa reading through his homework and filling out the required details. Mukurou sitting on the floor working on some small Illusion exercises that would help him with being able to draw on his power more easily, the more he practiced the easier application would be.

"Ne...Mukurou-san….do you think of the kid-"

"Tsuna." Chikusa reminded automatically,

"As a friend?" the room went dead silent, Mukurou glaring at his hands, he had promised himself, he had sworn to not get attached, he had held out for so long, but there was just _something_ about Tsuna, much to his utter defeat, he had lost to the little brat.

"It doesn't matter." Mukurou said finally while Ken grinned brightly, Chikusa sighing in relief,

"I knew it, she's awesome!"

"She's a Sky." Chikusa muttered "We had no chance." They really didn't, before such a pure strong magnetism, so far not one person had been able to survive the Tsuna magnetism bar this Ottabio person they heard mentioned every once in a blue moon. They had been told never to utter that name around Tsuna however.

"It doesn't matter, Sky or not, she's coming with us when we leave." Ken brightened and cheered into his pillow before getting back to his manga. Chikusa sharing a thankful nod with Mukurou. No matter when they left, the little light and heart of their group was coming too.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was blinking at him confused, the child standing in front of her taking his lunch calmy and heading off towards school, Tsuna trailing behind _You win, I lost._

Tilting her head and looking at Chikusa the child just shrugged at her, he wasn't going to say anything about it if Mukurou didn't. Ken broke Tsuna from her thoughts when he grabbed her wrist and began running towards school, he was really enjoying it, even if he did get bored in class, being around Tsuna all day seemed to be all that he really cared about.

"What did Tsuna win?" Tsuna asked Ken whom shrugged and kept tugging her along,

"Maybe candy?" Ken mused with a grin, Tsuna giggling with a bright smile,

"Candy sounds good."

It was a rare quiet day in the Sawada house, Tsuna was home finishing off her homework while Nana folded the washing. For once Xanxus hadn't come to kidnap her daughter and it was just quiet and peaceful with the girls at home.

Around lunchtime a knock sounded at their front door, Nana going to see who it was and returning with Xanxus in tow, the teen smirking at Tsuna when the child brightened and jumped on him for a hug.

"Thought I'd come by and help out with the weekly shopping." Nana brightened with a happy nod, once a week she went out with Tsuna and did the big shop for the week, Tsuna carrying light things like toilet paper and tissues while Nana tackled the heavier bags. Every now and then Xanxus would come with them and help.

Nana clapped her hands with a bright smile as she hurried off to get her shopping list together, Xanxus sitting his tall frame down in a chair close to Tsuna and watching her finish off her homework.

He was proud of the little brat, over the last six months they had managed to drag her marks from zero's and fifteen's through to the high seventies.

"Stop." Xanxus ordered as soon as Tsuna started writing the next equation, brown eyes blinking up at him while he flicked her forehead. Both she and Ken did this, they acted before thinking "Think first brat." Tsuna pouted but looked back at the jumble of numbers. Slowly thinking over each of the parts of the question before a bright smile took her lips. Putting her pen to paper again Tsuna wrote the new answer with a big smile.

Finally finished with her homework and Nana having compiled her list (adding a few extras for Xanxus' strong arms) Nana all but dragged Tsuna to the door, Xanxus a step behind "Come along, if we're slow we might miss the sales~" Xanxus could never understand how someone could be so _happy_ with shopping. He could think of few things more boring, however he never mentioned that to the lovely housewife that often graced him with her delicious food.

So there they were, an hour later with Nana fighting tooth and nail over some sale items. Xanxus had already jogged all the shopping back home and now he and Tsuna were sitting and waiting. Tsuna was beginning to fidget, a clear sign that she was needing to release some energy soon. Picking Tsuna up he moved over to where Nana was in the line for the checkout and let her know he would take Tsuna to the park for a little while. Nana bid them farewell with a kiss to Tsuna's forehead.

Xanxus dropped Tsuna down so she could race off to the park, it wasn't far at all and she didn't have to cross any roads. It was only half a minute behind her that he arrived but as soon as he did he could see something wrong. Tsuna was _quiet_ , and not just that, she wasn't racing around like normal.

Xanxus went on guard immediately, though that soon vanished when he saw Tsuna sitting in the sand pit with a frail small child, the girl had a patch on one eye and bandages all over her. Tsuna was just sat there in silence waiting for her to make the first move.

Slipping into a seat Xanxus settled down to wait and watch, leaving the small Sky to do what she did best.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna froze the moment she ran around the corner to the park her eyes locking onto a small girl kneeling in the sandbox, there was sand in her hair, dirt all over and bandages here and there, even over one of her eyes. Tsuna knew what bullying looked like, she had looked just like that girl on many occasions. Walking quietly to her side Tsuna slid down to just be there, not saying anything, not trying to touch her, just to be with her. Tsuna had only ever wanted someone to be with her, someone to notice her pain and let her talk to them.

Tsuna didn't like to use the word hate, and there there was nearly nothing she _hated_ bar green beans and the pinnacle of her very short list of _hates._ Bullies.

Tsuna settled herself down to wait sitting in the sand and just tracing kanji with a stick while she waited for the little girl to talk first. Tsuna was in the middle of spelling out Mukurou's name in the sand when she spoke finally.

"Why do they hate us?" Tsuna stopped moving her stick and frowned, trying to think of an answer,

"Nii-san says that they hate us because they're scared." Tsuna mused "I think they do it because they like it." Tsuna added while finishing off Mukurou's name, swiping over the sand to start on Ken's name.

"They do." the little girl breathed with a shudder "They like it." Tsuna dropped the stick finally and slid her hand over the sand to wrap into one tiny cold hand. The girl shivering and sobbing quietly, tears starting to fall finally, curling into a ball with her knees as her chest, but never letting go of Tsuna's hand.

"Nii-san can make the bullies go away." Tsuna promised softly when the sobs had finally died down, the girl tightening her hand on Tsuna's,

"Not these ones, a nii-san won't be able to."

"Nii-san can." Tsuna's resolve made the girl lift her head from her knees, one wide purple eye clashing to Tsuna's golden brown. "Nii-san can do _anything_." hope swelled in the little girl for the first time in a long time faced with that sort of belief, Tsuna honestly believed that her brother could do _anything_.

"My mother...and stepfather." the girl breathed finally before burying her face back in her knees with a loud sob, her crying starting all over again. Tsuna's eyes narrowed a golden tint taking her eyes. Tsuna looked over at Xanxus, the teen staring at the new look his brat had. The brat was completely in tune with her flame and he actually felt intimidated, by a six year old.

Tsuna tugged on the girl's hand, pulling her from her crying, her golden eyes locking to the one visible purple one "I'm sawada Tsunahime, call me Tsuna or Tsuna-chan!" the child blinked at her a few times, tears starting to dry up.

"N-Nagi N-Nagi-chan i-is fine." Tsuna stood tugging Nagi with her and trotting over to Xanxus, the girl shivering in fear before the imposing foreigner. Calming as soon as Tsuna shifted to wrap her arm around Nagi and hugging her to her, her passive Sky Flame calming and comforting Nagi.

"Nii-san….would you help with Nagi-chan's bullies?" Xanxus studied those determined gold eyes for only a moment before a smirk slid over his lips. Tsuna smiling brightly knowing that Xanxus had taken on the task of doing something about Nagi's bullies. "Ne, Nagi-chan, you could come stay with us!" Xanxus cocked one eyebrow while looking down at Tsuna, the kid was starting to get more confident, he didn't know yet if that was a good or bad thing.

Nana turned up then, Tsuna blinking at her mother before smiling brightly "Mama, can Nagi-chan stay overnight. It's alright right?" Nana tilted her head at Tsuna, her eyes flickering to the small girl that Tsuna had her arm around, it set off every single motherly instinct that she had. This was Tsuna, this was Tsuna before Xanxus. Nana was horrified she had let it get so far for her baby, Nana never wanted to see another child like that.

"Mmm, Nagi-chan can stay as long as she likes." Tsuna grinned brightly and hugged Nagi tight "Do you like katsu chicken?" Nagi flicked her eyes between the bright _kind_ woman and Tsuna.

"I...I never-" Tsuna smiled brightly at her new friend again,

"Mama makes it really well, it's the best!" Nagi shakily nodded while Tsuna tugged her with her towards home, "Tsuna has never had a friend overnight, Nagi-chan is the first one!" Nagi blinked before letting a soft smile tug at her lips, she knew that this little light was bullied too, and to have someone understand, someone ask to be their friend. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and as much as she tried not to think it so as not to jinx it, it was nice.

Xanxus grunted softly while hefting the last few bags, Nana giving him a quick thanks while trotting off after the two small girls and heading home.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus sighed in relief and fell back into his comfortable chair with a heavy sigh "Kid wear you out?" Squalo taunted tossing down the paperwork that Xanxus needed to complete, Xanxus tossed his second in command a glare.

"Look into the family and medical history of Kowareta Nagi." Squalo saw something in the glint in Xanxus' eye and nodded disappearing from the room to take care of the request of his boss.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"You won't like it."Squalo noted, Xanxus looking to from his place glaring at some paperwork. Slamming down his seal he tossing it into the out tray, turning his glare over to Squalo instead.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Squalo tossed the stack of papers onto Xanxus' desk before beginning his report.

"Thirteen broken bones in her six years, the first four being before she was one." Xanxus's wine glass shattered in his hand, Squalo eyeing it before going back to his report "Mother divorced while pregnant with the kid, married new guy just after popping the kid out. Father has zero rights and hasn't tried for visiting rights or anything since the kid was born." Xanxus tossed aside the shattered glass and pulled some scotch out from under his desk, pouring a shot while continuing to listen to the report. He needed something stronger than wine. "Children services are paid a large sum to stay out of things, no matter what injuries the hospital reports, no action is taken. As of three months ago the hospital started being paid to stop raising the matter."

"Keep reading shark-scum." Xanxus growled when Squalo stopped talking, Squalo sighed heavily before continuing,

"Whenever the whim hit them they would throw the kid out. No idea what she did to survive, but usually a week after she went missing they would find her and bring her back." Xanxus put another glass down and poured Squalo a shot as well, nudging it across the table. The silver haired teen just took the glass and tossed it back. Normally he didn't drink, but at this moment he was willing to make an exception. "Reports I managed to get from the hospital show severe malnutrition, signs of constant abuse and broken bones, kid had a rib puncture her lung on two occasions and one of her eyes is now completely blind." Squalo lowered his report and eyed his boss "What do you want us to do about the _parents_?" Squalo spat out the word, that sort of scum could barely be considered human, let alone parents. While the Varia may be a group of bloodthirsty assassins, there was still one golden rule for anyone involved with the Vongola, never hurt children.

Xanxus stared at his scotch his face showing he was deep in thought "For now we do things legally." Xanxus said finally flicking his furious red eyes up to Squalo again "If they let it go then we will, the brat wouldn't like us to do it _our_ way." Squalo sighed and pouted at Xanxus, whom just cocked a curious eyebrow at his second in command,

"Kid doesn't have to know." Xanxus chuckled, while he would much prefer to do things the Mafia way he had still decided not to,

"Kid will know shark." Xanxus reminded, the kid was alarmingly perceptive "For now we do this legally, if they decide to make _any_ fuss then I'll deal with them personally." Squalo pouted again, Xanxus rolling his eyes at the silver haired sword master "You can't pull off that look scum, nice try." Squalo shrugged at Xanxus with a chuckle,

"Worth a try, the kid manages to get you to do anything she wants with that look."

"Yeah….but on you it's just plain creepy, creepy shark scum."

"Worth a try….maybe we could go fifty fifty on them?" Xanxus chuckling,

"You didn't give a shit about kids half a year ago. Now you're getting mad for one you haven't even met." Squalo glared at his boss in return,

"Coming from you? Mr. Tsuna-complex."

"The brat likes me best." Xanxus shrugged while Squalo burst into laughter, the crazy bastard was actually proud of having a Tsuna-complex.

"I'll get things underway." Xanxus waved him out before leaning back in his comfortable chair his mind stuck on the injured brat. Frowning he grabbed up his mobile and sent a text to Levi, the man would do anything for him, and he wanted him to keep an eye on Tsuna and the other girl. If her parents came within ten feet of his brat they were dead. He didn't put it past people like that to descend on Tsuna and hurt her to get their brat back, and Xanxus knew that Tsuna, though she hated fighting, would fight for her new friend.

Checking he got the reply from Levi, Xanxus could finally relax.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana was a little worried, but kept her tongue when it came time for the bath that evening, Tsuna and the lovely little girl Nagi were going to share a bath, but when Nana had said she would join them the fear in Nagi's eyes changed her mind.

Nagi was nervous about having Tsuna there with her, let alone an adult, when adults were the objects of fear for her. Tsuna tugged her new friend into the bathroom while running the bath, adding copious amounts of bubbles. Nagi just stared at the bubbles with wide eyes "What….what are they?" Nagi breathed while Tsuna tilted her head at her. While it was an odd question, Tsuna didn't miss a beat, Mukurou, Ken and Chikusa asked strange questions too.

"Bubbles." Tsuna smiled while turning the water tap off "Come on!" Nagi froze recalling her bruises, Tsuna looked at her with a tilted head "Nagi-chan?" Nagi's hands were shaking. How did she show Tsuna the damage?

Tsuna turned to her new friends and reached out and took her shaking hands into her own, blinking at Nagi with a gentle smile. Tsuna used just the smallest hint of her Flames, Xanxus said it was a good way to help someone that was sad, and smiled sweetly at Nagi. "It's okay." Nagi blinked at her, tears welling in her eyes, one that beautiful purple and the other eye was a glassy white, but Tsuna hadn't reacted at all to it.

"B-But." Tsuna just kept smiling at her letting go of her hands and slipping into the tub, throwing some bubbles at Nagi, the girl blinking from her trance and touching the fluffy bubbles,

"Uwa…" Nagi forgot all about her bruises and all but dived in with Tsuna to play with the bubbles, Tsuna and her building bubble castles.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana smiled when she heard the giggles from the bathroom, her little girl made her so proud, taking care of someone without any hesitation. Xanxus had helped to make Tsuna a bright and outgoing child, it was a stark contrast from the Tsuna that she had before going to Italy.

Maybe Tsuna could now pass that bright smile onto Nagi as well. heading back to the kitchen Nana hummed softly to herself while making dinner for them all.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou frowned at this new brat, yet another come to join their growing _family_ as Tsuna insisted on calling it. The child studied the weak little brat and immediately decided, he didn't like her. Not only did she stick to Tsuna like glue...nope that was it, she annoyed him because she was glued to Tsuna. They all had to share Tsuna with everyone else, adding in another reduced the time they got to spend with Tsuna.

When they left, they were _not_ taking this brat with them.

Ken also didn't like her, he didn't like her clinging to Tsuna, Chikusa just didn't care.

Tsuna however really liked having her first female friend, other than Lussuria, Tsuna hadn't ever had a girlfriend her age and was highly excited. She didn't know what you did different with a girlfriend but she was happy to have one all the same.

Lussuria was loving it, she had a new dress up doll, she could dress up Tsuna and Nagi up now. She had so many little dresses for Tusna now, Nagi was around the same size, she could do great things with the two.

Mammon saw yet another great opportunity for money with Tsuna and Nagi, her profits were going to soar even higher. Cackling quietly to herself the Arcobaleno ignored the strange look she was getting from her student, that laugh was a new one, he needed to remember that one, her 'lots of money cackle'. Mukurou had a list of Mammon's cackles, they were good for telling him what mood she was in, if she ever did the 'I lost money' cackle then he best make himself scarce or capture a picture of Tsuna doing something cute that she could sell.

Drawing himself back to the present and the annoying new brat hanging all over their Sky Mukurou glowered all over again, the small girl peeking out from behind Tsuna where she was shaking.

Mukurou was intimidating if he was glaring at someone, Tsuna didn't even notice as she headed right for Mukurou, tugging Nagi behind her "Nagi-chan, Mukurou-nii-" Mukurou had ordered her to call him nii as well since she called Xanxus nii-san, Ken and Chikusa also jumping on that bandwagon. Tsuna was the one that kept calling them a family, and family didn't call one another without proper family honorifics. "Has different coloured eyes too, isn't his eyes pretty?" Mukurou flicked his eyes to the eyepatch the girl was wearing. "Mukurou-nii has a blue eye and a really cool red eye." Tsuna tugged Nagi up to Mukurou, the child glaring at Nagi, a pout on Tsuna's face shutting him up and Mukurou internally sighed, looking at the little girl again he studied her. There were bruises on her wrists, a few scars around on the skin he could see, and her eye.

Trying to remember what Tsuna had said about Nagi other than that she was her new best female friend, Tsuna hadn't said much else, but if he thought about it he did remember Xanxus saying _something_.

Mukurou sighed, trust Tsuna to pick up another broken kid and bring her home. Reluctantly he accepted that this new nuisance was going to be there for now. Until they left, but that was only after they had gotten anything and everything they could from the Varia. So for now, he would put up with Tsuna bringing in yet another sponge that took up the precious time they go with the little Sky.

They were definately going to leave though...just not yet.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hate to cut it off, but it kept going and going and going.

For lack of a surname Nagi/Chromes's last name is now Kowareta, which means Broken, it will probably never be mentioned again, but in case anyone wonders xD

Also, thank you every one of you, hit 1k favorites and completely ecstatic, thank you all! I told my friend but they just looked at me funny, but I was proud of it xD However we do not mention the victory dance, that never happened. I did make cake however, so everyone was happy with that, even if they thought I was crazy. I sent a piece of cake to you all via attempted telekinesis, I hope you got it~

 **GetsueiNoYume** , _Sarekkandarikulover_ , **Cersesi,** _babasosis_ **, fantasy.92** , _Mia Heartnet_ , **Evani** , _NeitherSaneNorInsane_ , **Littlest1** , _Breath after Death_ , **Gelasia Kidd** , _Yoruko Rhapsodos_ , Guest , _Sarekkandarikulover_ , **BlackAlma7** , _Arashi - IV of VI_ , **Otokogokoro (Guest)** , _GetsueiNoYume_ , **Lacie (Guest)** , _Alanis Strife_ , 00 **-SilentObserver-13** , _bribright91_ , **KID Impostor (Guest)** , _Of Stories Told_ , **ilovecartoonsgirl** , _Raven-V-Blackshade_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **fringeperson** , _Guest_ , **EndlessChains** , _Jadehauch_ , **Wanderer13 (Guest)** , _meme7789_ , **Guest** , _Crystallea1321_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Natsu Yuuki_ , **Breath after Death** , _IronWolfe_ , **Beloved Daughter**


	11. Chapter 11

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Fluffles

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was a sad day for the Varia, their commander, Wrathful Sky and leader was in mourning.

Tsuna had finally stopped talking about herself in third person, much to Xanxus' horror, she had finally started to refer to herself as I. Mammon was making a fortune off Xanxus for any recording of Tsuna when she still referred to herself in third person. All of which had tripled in price as soon as Mammon found out.

Not that it made Tsuna any less cute to him, but still, he missed the childish referencing, it meant that Tsuna was growing up, and if he had his way she would never grow up.

Her schooling, Flame training and combat training were all well underway, but still he had never really thought about her growing up and starting to grow out of her cute habits. Xanxus could only hope that she never grew out of calling him nii-san, if Tsuna ever referred to him as Xanxus he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Mammon had a betting pool going on an estimate of the time until Tsuna grew out of calling him nii-san and a further pool on if he would cry or not when that happened.

Squalo had money on him crying.

Lussuria and Levi had money on Tsuna never stopping calling him nii-san.

Belphegor had just ignored Mammon when she brought it up with him and kept playing his game.

Mammon had cackled for three days straight at the profits she had to gain from this venture, no matter which way it went she stood to gain a lot of money.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna stood beside her mother on a small step ladder while helping her to prepare the meals for her classmates and friends, a few weeks ago Tsuna had asked her mother to teach her to cook, Nana had been beside herself with joy at the request. Nana knew she couldn't help her child with her school work as she had never been the best at school either, but there was one thing she excelled in which was cooking. To Nana it was more than just food, if it made her family smile then that was all the return one could ever want or need.

Sawada Nana was a master of the housewife arts, she could cook like a goddess, having been called a Yamato Nadeshiko more than once by those that knew her. Everything was always in order in her house, washing done and folded, food provided for anyone that lived there or turned up, rooms always in order and clean yet homey.

Their new little addition of Nagi hadn't had any real impact on the small family so far. Nana had set up the guest room for the small girl, but she slept with Tsuna most nights. Xanxus asked that until he had _dealt with the bullies_ that Nagi stayed at the Sawada home, she would be enrolled in school in a week or so once Xanxus had done what had to be done. Nana didn't ask any further questions, she just smiled and nodded taking care of Nagi during the day while Tsuna was at school.

Nana was working hard on gaining the little girl's trust, Nagi flinched every time she looked at her, even standing up without warning made the child sink in on herself and flinch in terror. If Nana ever had the _honour_ of meeting this child's parents and as she had been told the ones that hurt the girl, Nana was going to smack them over the head with her most solid frying pan...multiple times.

A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of Tsuna's friends, they came and picked her up every morning, Xanxus had even started to allow them to take her to school without him. Though he always picked her up from school. Xanxus didn't care how safe this small town was, nor how strong her little pseudo Guardians were. Xanxus picked her up every day to ensure that nothing like the Ottabio situation ever happened again.

In truth he also had Levi keep an eye on things in the morning just in case. The teen keeping a watch from a distance while ensuring that the child made it to school safely in the morning.

Nana went to let the children in, Mukurou and Chikusa taking their spots at the table while Ken ran circles around the room. Nana had taken to not only making them their bento's every day, but if they came a little earlier to the Sawada house they also got breakfast. Nana loved feeding people, their smiles when they ate her food was the highest reward any mother could ask for.

"Hey Tsu, what's for breakfast? Is that lunch? Oooh, what's that called?" Ken bounced around Tsuna watching the little girl carefully packing the bento's. Tsuna had her tongue between her teeth while slowly and carefully making sure she put the food into the bentos in the same condition her mother had cooked them.

"Mama and I made pork gyoza." Tsuna smile brightly at them "It was my first time….you'll all need to tell me what you think." Ken was salivating over the bento's, Nana nudging him towards the table where breakfast was waiting.

"Those are for lunch Ken-kun, come have breakfast, before Mukurou-kun eats it all." That made Ken move, anyone eating his food was going to get their fingers bitten off, even if it was Mukurou.

"Mukurou-san byon! That's mine!"

"You didn't look like you were going to eat it." Ken lept onto his chair and immediately swept his breakfast in close glaring at them all over his arms while baring his teeth at them.

"Now now, sit properly Ken-kun." Nana bade gently the child grumbling in Italian but taking his seat, he knew if he didn't do what Nana asked there was no chance of seconds.

"T-Tsuna." Tsuna hopped off her step and moved over to Nagi, the girl peeking in from the doorway. Nagi was scared of the other children still, especially Mukurou, he was always glaring at her, though his eyes fascinated her.

Tsuna tugged her friend in by her hand and pushed her into her seat, taking the seat beside the frail girl while Nagi began to hesitantly nibble at her food, her good eye darting around to the other children in the room.

Once the children were fed Nana began handing out the bento for the day and shuffling the children out the door.

"I'll see you after school Nagi-chan." Tsuna called back to the small girl with a bright smile. Nagi nodding with a timid wave "Bye mama." and with that the collection of children headed of towards school.

Tsuna had Mukurou on one side and Chikusa on the other. Ken kept running ahead of them and then darting back to them and moving off once again.

They were halfway to school when a white haired blur went screaming past them, the wind tugging at their uniforms in the wake of his speed, and echoing yell of _**Extreme**_ ringing in their ears.

"What was that?" Tsuna whispered with wide eyes, Mukurou glaring after the blur while Ken whooped for joy and ran after the blur taking the run of the older child as a challenge.

" _Extreme byon_ ~"

"How troublesome." Chikusa sighed while adjusting his glasses again "We'll be late."

"Oh no, I have to give Hibari-kun his lunch too!" Tsuna squeaked heading off towards school in a run, if she didn't give the food to Kyoya in the morning he got grumpy. He always ate his lunch between his morning patrols, his biting of people to death and before his afternoon nap. Kyoya was going to flick her forehead or bop her with his tonfa. Kyoya's _lunchtime_ was different from the schools set time.

If she didn't get it to him before class he'd come get it. The last and only time that happened he had kicked in her classes door in his quest for his lunch. Tsuna didn't want to let him down again. Besides, it was scary having him come to class like that, their teacher had nearly fainted from fright and the entire class had lept to the back of the room and huddled together in fear while the so named _Demon of Namimori_ had stalked up to her desk and bopped her on the head with his tonfa. Glaring at the class he had then taken the bento from Tsuna and stalked right back out.

Tsuna didn't even twitch as they entered the school grounds and Mukurou twisted out of the way of a furious Kyoya. It had become the norm recently to the point that Tsuna barely reacted anymore. Tsuna no longer flinched and shrank back from Kyoya, instead the child just kept walking to class while Kyoya tried his best to "Bite the annoying pineapple herbivore to death."

The battle-maniac was furious, he had been promised a fight with Mukurou the previous day and the blue haired brat had slid out of school with Tsuna under the protection of an illusion. Kyoya _hated_ it when he was tricked, and Mukurou was making it a habit of his using those _illusions_ of his. to trick him more and more, Kyoya twisted after the escaping Mist and launched at him again.

Tsuna handed Kyoya's lunch to his second in command Tetsuya, the tall child tilting his head in thanks to her even as Ken came running back up to them from his race with the white blur.

"Come on Tsu-" Ken glowered when Mukurou grabbed Tsuna's hand and began to run towards the school building "Mukurou-san _byon_! Stop hogging her!" The child quickly took chase, a snarling Kyoya not far behind. Chikusa sighed heavily and not for the first time that day. Nudging his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"How troublesome."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ken had found the perfect cure for his energy, for PE that day the boys had played baseball, and if there was one thing Ken could do was hit hard and run fast. It was a match made in heaven.

After leaving his classmates in the dust the boy was approached by the captain of the baseball team. Ken at first had glared at him and bared his teeth unsure what this stranger was after until Tsuna had hurriedly explained in her clumsy but improving Italian.

"Oh…" Ken noted with wide eyes, so they could play this game outside class? And he could run around as much as he wanted? There was a morning practice and an afternoon one, and some of the kids played it at lunch break too, Ken was beside himself, he would be able to put all his energy somewhere, maybe then he could actually sit in class for more than five minutes without getting itchy feet.

When Xanxus came to pick them up that afternoon he reluctantly made a detour on the way home, only because Tsuna asked, to get some baseball for dummies books. Though even then he doubted Ken would understand them, he would need baseball for super stupid Italian brats.

It did mean however that Ken would need to head to school before the others, the child wilted when he realised that meant no more breakfast at Nana's. Tsuna however promised to bring him breakfast with his lunch bento. That helped perk the kid up a bit.

Ken spent the rest of the walk home trying to read and walk, an action that led to him walking into people, into Xanxus, into the gutter, potholes, fences and finally a door. After that Mukurou confiscated the book to save Ken from his own stupidity.

So it wasn't so unexpected that two weeks later Xanxus was sitting and glaring at the gathered mothers and brats with Tsuna sitting beside him cheering Ken on in his game. Xanxus wouldn't be caught dead at a place like this normally, but as soon as Tsuna turned those brown eyes on him and that bottom lip began to quiver...The kid had no idea how much power she had in that look.

So here he was, sitting at a baseball game with the brat and the other brats while glowering at the children running around the school yard, waiting for this ordeal to just end, or for death, either was preferable to being in this loud crowded place.

Tsuna didn't know much about the rules for the sport, but Ken seemed happy. The sometimes grumpy child with boundless energy was racing around the field like a puppy after the ball. Mukurou made a comment about how like a dog Ken was and Tsuna could only agree watching the child running around the field after the ball, she could almost see his tail wagging.

Xanxus snorted in amusement before nudging Mukurou "Enough." The Mukurou shrugged and let the tail disappear, thankfully no one had been watching Ken carefully at the time and witnessed the little illusion Mukurou had cast on Ken.

Tsuna's brown eyes were flicking all over the place, she didn't understand the sport even though Ken had tried to tell her the rules a few times, she just wasn't interested enough to listen properly. All she knew about it was that the ball was thrown and hit and Ken loved hitting it as hard as he could, usually knocking it far out of the school grounds.

Tsuna blinked startled when Xanxus reached out in front of her and caught the ball heading for her, Xanxus' red eyes glaring over at the young child who was glaring right back at him, Kyoya standing in his office at the school his window open. "Ah…" Tsuna murmured "I forgot to give Hibari-kun his lunch." Tsuna slid off the bench and headed off for the school, Xanxus watching her go carefully, not liking that she was away from his side in public, especially with these whores surrounding them all gushing over their brats. Ones he knew had stood by and allowed their brats to harass his brat.

Tsuna hurried up to Kyoya's office and ran over to his desk, holding out the bento. Kyoya glared at her, snatching the bento away and bopping her on the head with his tonfa. "We've discussed this herbivore, if you are not going to keep your side of this agreement then you will be disciplined like the other students." Kyoya growled while Tsuna bowed to him over and over,

"I'm sorry….I forgot…" Kyoya growled lightly at the weak excuse,

"You forget too often." Tsuna pouted slightly but bowed to him again with another sorry,

"I expect a totally hand made lunch on monday, without help from your mother." Tsuna blinked while tilting her head to the side, she could probably do it...but it was so much easier with her mother helping her. Tsuna was worried about the knives still, she was scared of cutting herself, she hated blood still.

"B-But-" the chilling silvery grey blue glare cut her off, Tsuna got the none too subtle hint, she hand made his lunch alone or he would start disciplining her as he did all other students. "Mmm, okay." Tsuna mumbled nodding to him a smile tugging at her lips "I promise." Kyoya nodded then, the brat might be unpredictable, strange and somehow...magnetic, but she never gave her word on anything without following through. Tsuna would keep her word.

"Leave." Kyoya ordered, Tsuna bowing to him again before skipping out, Kyoya tried to yell at her for moving at such a pace inside school grounds, but the words died in his throat and he instead turned his attention to his lunch.

Throwing something at Tsuna would probably be seen a mistake and or attack as far as the teenager brat that followed her was concerned, Kyoya knew that tall foreigner wouldn't let anything happen to the herbivore though, and there was no risk in throwing the ball with all his strength.

Tsuna hurried back to Xanxus, the teen setting her on the seat beside him again while glaring at Kyoya's window still. "Brat." Xanxus muttered, Tsuna hugging his arm with a bright smile,

"Hibari-kun was just hungry. Mama said people are grumpy when they're hungry." Xanxus rolled his eyes at that, Nana was a fabulous cook and mother, but she was completely oblivious, he worried that she might hand it on to Tsuna. In some ways the kid was oblivious, but in all the right ways she wasn't.

"Nagi starts school on monday." Xanxus noted while ruffling Tsuna's hair "It's been organised." Tsuna smile was so bright at that moment that all he could do was smile in response, his brat may be a Sky, but she was brighter than any Sun. Picking her up he set her in his lap with a smirk and pretended to pay attention to the baseball game, Tsuna humming to herself in his lap while watching the game.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nagi looked terrified, Tsuna didn't like it at all, so the minute that Nagi and the teacher entered Tsuna pushed out of her seat, ignoring the surprise words of her teacher and stepping to the front and standing by Nagi and taking her small hand into her own.

"This is Nagi-chan. Nagi-chan is my girlfriend." Tsuna glared over the class, the students flinching though they never meant to, not to someone like Tsu-baka. Still the small brown haired child intimidated the class into only nodding in response to the announcement. "If you're mean to Nagi-chan…" Tsuna had been learning a lot from Xanxus about how to leave something open. How to use people's imaginations against them. Tsuna left her statement completely open and just tugged Nagi to the small empty desk to her left and sat her friend down.

"W-Well." The teacher stuttered grabbing at his notes and changing topic as quickly as possible "We'll begin with handing forward yesterday's homework."

Mukurou shot a glare over at Nagi, but turned his attention away when Tsuna's brown eyes flicked around at him, he didn't want Tsuna to know that he didn't like Nagi. Tsuna got sad when they didn't get along.

After the morning lesson it was time for the boys to go to PE, Tsuna and the other girls being taken for cooking to another class, even if he didn't like the girl at least it meant that Tsuna would no longer be alone in cooking class.

Tsuna stayed close to Nagi as they moved to the kitchen, tugging the small quiet girl with her down the hallways and to an empty desk near the back.

The teacher began her talk on what today's assignment was while Tsuna and Nagi listened quietly, Nagi flinching when the teacher requested them to find groups. Tsuna took Nagi's hand into her own and gripped it tight while flicking her brown eyes around the class. Everyone was avoiding them, Tsu-baka that was surrounded by all the scary people now, Tsu-baka that their parents had warned them against going near. Tsu-baka that had made all her bullies go to hospital.

"Sawada-san….you can join Hana-chan and me." Tsuna blinked at the girl with wide startled eyes, someone was talking to her, someone at school was talking to her other then the boys and Nagi….Someone was offering her a place in their group!

"Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna whispered glancing at Nagi, then back at the small orange haired girl, flicking her eyes around at the muttering students "...Are you sure?"

"Mmm." The child smiled brightly at Tsuna while her dark haired friend shrugged at them both,

"We have to join up anyway, all other groups are set now." the girl noted while Tsuna glanced around class, she was right, everyone else had groups now, they were the last ones left, even if no one wanted to group with Tsuna and her new weird friend, the only ones left to do so were the pair before them.

"Sorry to intrude." Tsuna said with a bow to them, Kyoko giggling at her,

"We asked, it's not an intrusion." Nagi just bowed quietly and re attached herself to Tsuna's arm, peeking at them from behind the small girl.

"Can we get this over with?" Hana asked, though it was more of an order, Tsuna jumping to attention and hurrying after the girl while the dark haired child led them all to an empty cooking station.

"Alright girls, we're going to start with something simple, now, who knows how to cook a riceball?" Tsuna raised her hand, the teacher ignoring her and continuing to look around the room, picking another student, Tsuna lowering her hand with a sigh, so it was going to be a long lesson it would seem.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna tilted her head a strange look in her brown eyes. Nana blinked at her daughter in confusion while Tsuna slid from her seat at the dinner table.

"Nii-san." Nana tilted her head at Tsuna "I need to see nii-san."

"At this time of night?" Nana asked, Tsuna nodding slowly her eyes looking into the distance,

"Please mama." Nana nodded in understanding and slid from her chair and held her hand out to Tsuna.

The door of the mansion swung open, Squalo peering out, his face pale and a frown on his lips, "Nana-san." Squalo greeted Tsuna ducking past them without a word, Nana blinking after her daughter. "The brat's perceptive." Squalo mumbled while Nana tilted her head at him in confusion "We just heard that one of Xanxus' brothers has died." Nana gasped and held one hand to her mouth while worry set in.

"How is Xanxus-kun?" Squalo winced his mind flicking back to the pale faced Xanxus. He had never seen someone's mood swing so fast before. One moment he had been sipping at scotch and grumping over the paperwork before he answered one phone call. His face had paled and he had crushed the phone in his hand by accident. Whispering for Squalo to leave immediately the teen had slid out quickly and headed for another phone to find out what the hell was going on.

No one had the heart to intrude on Xanxus, they had left him alone to mourn. Until Tsuna. Tsuna had turned up at the mansion without anyone calling her and had headed straight to Xanxus. The brat was too sensitive to Flames, especially Xanxus'.

Tsuna twisted the handle to the room she knew her brother was in and peeked in. The room was in shambles, papers were scattered around the room and there was signs of burning from his Wrath Flames on the walls and desk.

Tsuna didn't say anything, the child just shuffled over to him and climbed into his lap and hugged him tight. Slowly his arms wrapped around her and the teen clung to Tsuna his face buried in her hair. Laboured breaths escaping him while he desperately fought back his tears.

Tsuna just hugged him quietly, happy to be there for him for as long as he needed. Xanxus had been there for her, it was her turn.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

No one could say no to Tsuna when she asked to go with Xanxus to the funeral, even though it was going to be in Italy and the closely allied _famiglia_ would be in attendance, no one was willing to take Tsuna away from Xanxus right now. Squalo had a theory that Xanxus would be off on a rampage like he had not that long ago if Tsuna hadn't been by his side.

Nana agreed to let him take her to Italy even though she wouldn't be going with them, she was in charge of taking care of the children while they were in Italy. Nagi was too scared of the loud boisterous Varia to be in their care, and Nana trusted Xanxus, she knew nothing could happen to Tsuna while they were in Italy.

Iemitsu had called her and forbidden her from letting Tsuna go to Italy with Xanxus, but she hadn't been able to say no to Xanxus. Tsuna really did think of the teen as her brother, and there was no way Tsuna was going to let Xanxus go to Italy without her. Nana believed if she said no to them then Tsuna would find a way anyway.

This new, more confident, happy and stronger Tsuna was also very protective of her family and friends. Nana had ignored Iemitsu's warnings and handed over Tsuna's passport to Xanxus with an understanding smile.

Xanxus, Tsuna and Squalo were going to Italy, Lussuria and Levi were in charge of watching over the three children that were under the care of the Varia. Mammon was away for work and Belphegor had a new game to play and refused to leave his room.

Iemitsu called Nana only two hours after Tsuna got on the private plane with Xanxus heading towards Italy, to say he was upset was an understatement, however Nana refused to back down, not this time.

"How could you Nana, you don't know this kid, and you just let my daughter go to Italy with him!"

" _Our_ daughter, Iemitsu I know you don't like Xanxus for whatever reasons, but he has been good to and for Tsuna-chan." Nana had never disagreed with her husband, but this was one thing she would never allow, Tsuna needed Xanxus, and Xanxus needed Tsuna. Nana didn't completely understand why, but she knew it would be cruel to separate them now. Nana trusted Xanxus with Tsuna with every part of her soul, Xanxus would sooner die than let anything happen to her little girl. "I've never fought you on _anything_ before. However this time I cannot and _will not_ take Tsuna-chan away from Xanxus-kun. I'm sorry Iemitsu, but _no_ , Tsuna-chan and Xanxus-kun are _family_ , even if you don't like it, they are family, and Tsuna wants to be with him right now, he has my total trust in take care of my daughter."

"Nana-"

"No, Iemitsu, I won't change my mind." Nana set the phone down with a shaky breath, she loved her husband, but she loved Tsuna more. If Iemitsu wanted to do anything that in her mind would hurt Tsuna, example A being taking her away from Xanxus, Nana could not allow that.

"N-Nana-san?" Nana smiled over at Nagi and ruffled her hair gently,

"It's alright Nagi-chan." Nagi hesitantly smiled at her again "And remember, call me mama."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo slammed the phone down only seconds into the conversation, how the hell did Iemitsu have the balls to complain to him about Tsuna coming with Xanxus to the funeral? Timoteo had just lost his eldest son.

Enrico had been at a routine meeting with allied famiglia when a badly timed police raid had commenced. His son, his eldest and first son, had been sneaking the famiglia members out of the building until being caught in gunfire from the so called authorities.

The Mafioso had not fired a single shot, yet the police had killed fourteen people. Still the media reported it as if the Mafioso had tried to kill the police raiders and the police had been completely justified in killing fourteen men. "Dangerous armed and hostile individuals" Nono had lost his son, his kind, funny and gentle son.

Timoteo was using every resource available to him to put on the face of calm. Yet in the midst of his own, or any parents, personal hell and loss of one of his children Iemitsu wanted to bitch at him about Tsuna coming to the funeral.

Timoteo _knew_ that the child was coming, and he knew that they had to keep her out of the Mafia world and had even organised things with his Mist so the child would never be recognised. He could explain that to Iemitsu but the CEDEF head had picked the wrong time and a worse tone with the Vongola head. Being bitched at while dealing with his grief was not something he could take right now. So Timoteo, Vongola Nono, had hung up on the head of CEDEF without a word. For someone, Iemitsu of all people, to have the balls to complain to him just after he had lost his son, the gentle and kind son with such a contagious smile and jovial personality, to then complain to him and turn the conversation onto his own issues and about his personal life. Timoteo was of the opinion that Iemitsu could go fuck himself.

If Iemitsu was so callous as to harass him so soon after the death of his son then he could go to hell on an express elevator in his opinion.

Timoteo covered his face with his hands while pulling back his sob, desperately he sobbed into his hands his shoulders shaking. No parent should ever have to bury their children.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was asleep only moment after the plane took off, her head resting on Xanxus lap while the teen stared out the window a frown on his lips.

"You sure you want the kid with you at the funeral?" Squalo could only cringe at the glare sent his way. Squalo fumbled desperately for a change of topic, Xanxus' blank stare was all the answer that he needed, however out of desperation he continued. There were still a few hours to go of the flight and he didn't think it could get any more awkward than this.

"Frankly Squalo, I don't give a damn." Xanxus whispered while running a hand through Tsuna's soft brown hair "Shut up." Squalo fell silent and sighed shuffling back into his chair his eyes flicking to the window and staring out at the passing scenery.

That was fair, Xanxus wasn't in the mood for conversation, being that he had just lost his brother he could understand that completely. Squalo didn't like the heavy silence, but anything he said was just going to piss his boss off further, so Squalo shut himself up and just watched the scenery pass while Xanxus drew from the calming gentle Sky flames of Tsuna to keep himself calm and centred.

The moment they landed Xanxus was met by Vongola personnel and taken directly to the mansion. Xanxus didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Nono, the man had come to meet them and discuss Tsuna's situation at the events to come and even he, as oblivious to emotions and the like, could see the dark rings under his not fathers eyes.

"I have organised with my Mist, no one will recognise Tsuna outside this event. The little one is welcome at the funeral and mansion until you're ready to go home." Xanxus wanted to say something to Timoteo to hurt him, to take a dig at the man who had lied to him for years. But not even he was so callous as to try bring pain in this time, anything he might have said died on his lips at the haunted pain in Timoteo's tired brown eyes.

Tsuna blinked sleepily at Timoteo for one moment before slipping from Xanxus' hold and moving over to the older man and hugging his leg tight. Timoteo, as strong as the Vongola head had been in front of everyone in this current situation couldn't help but scoop the child into his arms and press his face into her hair while forcing himself not to sob. He understood a little as to why Xanxus was so attached to the child, she was very warm and accepting. A true safe place in their world of blood.

Xanxus fought his emotions so he didn't grab Tsuna back from his father and hug her himself. Weakness Tsuna would never use against them, weakness that only Tsuna could see and accept, weakness Tsuna would forgive them and never try turn into a weapon against them.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus stood at the freshly laid dirt, his older brother sent to rest beneath the surface. He had never, not even once, told his brother thank you, not once had he ever let go of his ego and said to his brother that he noticed the effort he went to to make him feel at home, the smiles they had given his temperamental self when no one else had come near him. Enrico, all his brothers, had been so kind and accepting to and of him from the moment Timoteo brought him back to the mansion. He had pushed them away, and now...he had lost one of them without ever telling him how thankful he was.

They had taken him as family and treated him like a true brother without hesitation. Every time he had been cold to them, they had brushed it off and kept being annoying happy bastards never taking his words to heart, never giving up on pampering him and treating him like a child and family.

On his other side his other two brothers were standing in total silence, fists clenched so hard their knuckles were white. Xanxus had not a single thing he could say to them right now. He entertained the thought of lending them Tsuna for a hug.

Tightening his hand on Tsuna's small one the child slowly let a small flame come to life between their joined hands, the soft gentle Sky Flame helping to keep him grounded, helping to push back the rage and need to hunt down every single bastard involved in the death of his brother, helping him not to show any emotion in front of all these cold bastards staring at the grave with smirks and grins. One of the sons was gone, that left three heirs, as far as they knew.

That brought Nono's reign one step closer to ending, and the end of that line of Vongola blood.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Why Nono, I had no idea you had a daughter." Timoteo glanced to the side, steeling himself for what was to come, he was a Mafia Don, he couldn't show weakness, not even at his son's funeral. Forcing a calm he didn't feel Nono forced himself to smile calmly at the head of a _famiglia_ allied to the Vongola. Lucian Gokudera, the man had always rubbed him the wrong way because of how he handled the matter of his mistress and his son, but in their world any illegitimate child was scorned. Not that anyone had dared say a word to him when he brought his youngest son and for all they knew Timoteo's bastard son home.

"Oh no. This little cutie is Xanxus'. My own darling granddaughter." the man looked taken aback at that, looking between Xanxus and the tiny girl holding his hand a little way away from them.

"Eh?" Timoteo could see the man's mind whirring as it put together his statement, looking between Xanxus and the child again while he tried to do the maths….the kid looked around five years, Xanxus was sixteen….so that meant that Xanxus had been ten to eleven when the kid was born. Minus another nine months. All Lucian could do was stare at Xanxus with confusion on his face.

"The little one is being raised currently outside the Mafia, so I'd _appreciate_ it if you kept that in mind when around her." A shiver ran down his spine while he nodded to Nono, that wasn't a request, it was a warning.

"Of course Nono." Timoteo's smile took on a scary note for another few seconds before the old man nodded and his smile disappeared, looking over at Tsuna who refused to leave Xanxus' side right now.

"If you like….I can provide a playmate for her while the more sensitive proceedings go on." Lucian added after a moment's thought, the kid was around the age of his bastard. If he could get a foot in the door with a direct relative of Nono, raised outside their world or not, it gave him more leverage than his _famiglia_ had at the moment. The look Timoteo sent him sent another shiver down his back. The man knew, Timoteo knew exactly what he was thinking of using his bastard for.

The smile that took Nono's lips then scared Lucian more than the look the older man had given him moments before "Of course, that would be appreciated. Young Hayato is welcome at the mansion, he's smart enough to understand the restriction of topics, correct?" Lucian nodded quietly, unwilling to push anything further with the Vongola head, moving away to get someone to bring his bastard to the mansion.

"Don't fuck this up brat." Heading out the front of the mansion he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled the silver haired child close "Not a word about the Mafia, you are now Nono's granddaughters toy, understood?" Hayato shot his father a glare "Don't fuck this up brat. Do anything the kid wants, if we work this well we might be able to get you a place as her Guardian when Nono gathers them for her." Hayato knew better than to question his father, when you were given an order in the Mafia you followed it.

He had been ordered this way more than once, including at all his piano performances when his darling sister would feed him her….cookies. Hayato knew that he had to follow orders, the penalty far outweighed the reasons for not doing as told. Had he been anyone else he knew he would have lost a finger for having denied his father. In their famiglia you did as you were told or you faced the consequences.

"Understood."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"No." Timoteo sighed heavily his eyes flicking between Tsuna and Xanxus,

"Xanxus-"

"The brat is not leaving my sight." Xanxus growled angrily, no way in hell was he going to leave Tsuna unattended with the sharks circling them, all eyes on Tsuna. Xanxus could feel them all looking at her, all of them staring at his little brat wondering how they could use Tsuna to gain leverage in the Vongola.

"You're telling me you want her to come with you to the proceedings this afternoon?" his son shot him an especially dirty look at that,

"Then I'll stay with her." he shrugged while Timoteo frowned at his youngest son,

"Xanxus….please, I need you and your brothers with me." Xanxus glowered at his father while Tsuna glanced between the two of them piecing together the conversation.

"Nii-san….grandpa needs you, nii-san...please?" Xanxus groaned while he looked at the little girl in his arms, whose bright idea had it been to teach her Italian. "Please?" how could he say no to that?

"Fine." Xanxus grumbled glaring over at his father again "But, Squalo stays with the brat." Timoteo nodded in agreement, while he knew the chances of Hayato doing anything stupid, the kid was a genius from his sources, Xanxus wasn't going to feel comfortable leaving Tsuna with anyone without one of his best men keeping an eye on her.

"Thank you little one." Tsuna smiled brightly at Timoteo reaching towards him, Xanxus reluctantly letting Tsuna free from his hold and Timoteo lifting the girl into his arms. Tsuna hugging his neck tight.

"Grandpa needs his family." Tsuna murmured "Nii-san is really good at making me feel better, maybe he can help grandpa." Timoteo chuckled softly tightening his arms on her for a moment before letting her go, Xanxus all but snatching his brat back from Timoteo.

"I'll leave Bouche with them as well to keep her identity hidden, I promise she'll be safe." Timoteo assured while Tsuna hugged Xanxus' neck again letting him hold her for a few more moments.

"Fine." Xanxus finally agreed softly, but he wasn't doing this for Timoteo, he was doing this for Tsuna and his brothers. "However." Timoteo cocked an eyebrow "I meet this little shit-" Tsuna flicked his forehead "with her, I'm not leaving her with some little shit I have never met." another flick to his forehead that he ignored from Tsuna while he glared at his father "When is this meeting shit happening?" Tsuna poked his cheek this time while he continued to ignore her,

"Young Hayato has just arrived." Nono noted while looking over at one of the maids "Would you like to go meet the young Storm?"

"Don't even try it old man." Xanxus growled "You are not pushing any Guardians on my brat!" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, not understanding that word,

"Nii-san, what does _Guardian_ mean?"

"Noth-"

"It means protectors little one." Timoteo interrupted while Tsuna blinked at him her face scrunching in thought,

"So….lots of Nii-san?" Timoteo, even while pushing back his grief admitted to forgetting himself entirely and fangirling at the tiny girl for a moment,

"Lot's of Xanxus', fuck that, run while you can brat." Xanxus tossed a dirty look over at Squalo, the teen leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest,

"There's more than one nii-san?" Tsuna whispered with wide eyes, blinking at Xanxus with her curious brown eyes "Nii-san….is there really more then one of you?" Xanxus sighed heavily while rolling his eyes,

"No, there's only one of me." Xanxus shot another dirty look at Squalo "You are in charge of the brat this afternoon." Squalo shrugged, he was glad to not be dragged to the formal proceedings that afternoon, there were members of the police that needed to be dealt with for this clusterfuck.

"Fine by me." Tsuna looked between the three while trying to figure out what they were talking about now.

"Grandpa…" Tsuna noted smiling at the greying Vongola head "You'll be okay." Nono was taken aback at the conviction in the small girl's voice and could only smile gently in response,

"Go take the little one to meet Hayato, Xanxus." Xanxus glared at the old man before striding out, Tsuna in his arms and Squalo a step behind him,

"How's Xan holding up?" Timoteo studied his youngest legal son, Federico poking his head in, his face paler than normal and his dark suit showing none of the normal cheer that usually was bursting from the young man "He hasn't let us near him."

"The little one has been helping, his temper has been in careful check thanks to her." Timoteo noted "She really does have a very calming Flame."

"Wish he'd share her then….we could all use a calming strong Sky Flame right now." Federico muttered softly while reaching out to set a hand on his father's shoulder in comfort, the old man was shaking ever so slightly, but that soon passed.

"I'll go get Massimo." Timoteo nodded while his son moved away, Nono taking one deep breath and heading for the door, it was time to get things underway.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The maid led him into the drawing room, waiting for them was Bouche and a silver haired child with bright green eyes, the child shuffled off the seat and bowed to Tsuna and Xanxus,

"My name is Hayato, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Xanxus set Tsuna down, glaring down at the brat while Tsuna went to meet him,

"I'm Tsuna...uh...nii-san, what's an acquaintance?" Xanxus shot the boy another glare before looking to the waiting Tsuna,

"Means nice to meet you." Xanxus explained in Japanese before looking at Hayato again "The kid is native Japanese, don't fucking confuse her with long words you shit." Hayato shot Xanxus an answering glare for a moment before the look disappeared and the small Italian child was once again the perfect little boy, if his father heard that he had glared at one of Nono's sons he was going to be beaten, or worse, made to eat more of his sisters cooking.

"I apolo….sorry." Hayato changed his words the second Xanxus glared at him "I didn't know you didn't speak Italian well."

"Luss-nee is teaching me Italian." Tsuna explained with a bright smile "Ne, why are you sad?" Hayato's back stiffened and Xanxus groaned, no, please no, don't let the brat pick up yet another brat for him to take care of. If Timoteo had brought this kid here for that he was going to punch the old man, grieving or not, Xanxus had enough fucking kids around him, no more.

"I'm perfectly fine Miss. Tsuna." Tsuna looked at Xanxus curiously while he sighed

"Miss is -san." Tsuna smiled brightly at Hayato and reached out to grab his hand, tugging him out the doors and into the Vongola mansion's gardens, she had been eyeing a hedge maze since they got here two days ago,

"Call me Tsuna-chan, Hayato-kun. Squalo-nii come play!" Squalo grumbled softly while nodding over to Xanxus and heading after the children. Xanxus watched them disappear into the hedge maze. Turning his back on the bright Sky and taking a deep breath to calm himself Xanxus headed for the meeting room.

Let him make it through this afternoon without killing someone. Separated from Tsuna he was making no promises.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna tugged Hayato behind her through the maze, around corners and through arches until they ended up in the centre of the maze, as Tsuna had seen from the window of her room there was a beautiful fountain here. It was even prettier up close.

"No one can hear us here." Tsuna noted looking back at the child with a bright smile and sitting herself on the edge of the fountain "Why are you so sad….and scared?" Hayato looked at her cautiously his green eyes searching for something from her. Why the hell was she asking those sort of things, was she fishing for weakness? For something against his father? Had the Vongola gotten this innocent looking kid to try and press him for information so they could do something to his _famiglia_?

"I'm not sure what you mean." Hayato noted with a strained smile "I'm neither scared nor sad, I'm just nervous about playing with a new acquaintance." Tsuna looked to Squalo in confusion,

"That meant nice to meet you didn't it?" Squalo flicked his eyes between them,

"Yes and no, he means to say that he's nervous about playing with a new person." Tsuna blinked before nodding and looking back at Hayato,

"Okay." Tsuna smile at Hayato with a crooked grin "Let's explore the maze Hayato-kun." the silver haired child squeaked in surprise as Tsuna grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the maze again, the pair ducking and running around corners and getting themselves quite lost.

"We should be making a map." Hayato called startled while Tsuna tugged him around another corner, grinning back at him,

"It's more fun this way, the more lost we are the more fun it is to find our way back." Hayato was doing his best to count corners and keep track of how many times they went left and right, but the small girl was tugging him too fast and he had lost count some time ago.

"Father will be mad if we're out too long." Hayato yelped while Tsuna slid to a stop looking back at him with big brown eyes,

"Why would he be mad?" Hayato clammed up and avoided her eyes, his green eyes flicking around them at the green hedges surrounding them so completely, eyes flicking back to Tsuna. The girl had pretty red eyes, but something about her seemed off. Though he knew very well they were being followed by one of Vongola Nono's Guardians, Mist to be precise, it was likely the little black haired girl looked nothing like what he saw. "Hayato-kun?" his green eyes flicked back to her again, pushing his thoughts aside.

"Let's start looking for our way back." he muttered while wrapping his hand around her own tight and tugging the small girl back in the other direction, trying his best to remember the corners and lead her true.

"My father get's mad over strange things." Tsuna mumbled while Hayato froze looking back at her with wide green eyes,

"Xanxus-sama?"

"Nii-san?" Tsuna blinked confused "Nii-san isn't my father, he's nii-san." Hayato cocked an eyebrow confused, Tsuna thinking desperately for the right words "My big brother." Hayato looked stunned, staring at her. His father had said she was the child of Xanxus, for her to now say that was wrong meant that his father had no idea about where this little one came from. "My father is never home, mama says he's working far away." Hayato was trying to push aside the twinge of concern for the little girl that had no father, as he felt on more than one occasion. His father never acted as a father, maybe, just maybe this girl could understand.

"When father is home….he's always angry." Tsuna tightened her hand on the small one still clasped to her own "Angry at me, angry at everyone." Tsuna just studied him in silence, Hayato gripping her hand tight in his while fighting back the shaking that took him when he thought of his father, "He scares me."

Tsuna tugged at his hand, pulling the child towards one path, even though he couldn't recall if this was the right way he trusted Tsuna, he had known this child for only a very short time, but for some reason he trusted her.

"My father hates me." Tsuna froze, looking back at the hooded green eyes of the child behind her, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"You can come back home with Tsuna." Tsuna smiled "I'll protect you." Hayato stared at her, not even noticing the groan from the silver haired teen that had been following them,

"Another one? Really?" Tsuna blinked back at Squalo, tilting her head,

"Nii-san...would say no?" Squalo pressed a hand to his face, they had no chance, not against that cute little brat. Flicking open his mobile he sent a mail to Xanxus, they had taken on yet another brat.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo poured a decent serve of whiskey into the glass and slid it across the table to his underaged son, while normally he didn't like Xanxus drinking, today was an exception, they both needed it. Massimo was refusing to leave his room, Federico trying to convince him to show his face for the second day of meetings and discussions. The action of the police could not go unpunished, the Vongola could not show even a moment of weakness, to do so meant the wolves descending.

"The little one. Young Hayato makes up the last second to last post of Guardian does he not." Xanxus threw a dirty look over at his father.

"The brat has _not_ got Guardians. Like hell I'm ever letting her get involved in our world." Timoteo studied his drink quietly for a moment. He agreed, but he wasn't so naive as to think Tsuna would never get involved, the Mafia world may not know her true appearance, but they now knew she existed. He would do everything he could to delay them, but not him, nor Xanxus had the power to keep her free from the underworld now they knew that not only did she exist but was also related to them and a possible leverage.

"Mist, Sun, Rain, Cloud and now Storm, she's only missing Lightning. If not Guardians what do you think of them as? They're all flocking to her Flames, and her magnetism will only get stronger as she and her Flames grow."

"They're brats, not Guardians, they're inexperienced whiny little shits that are allowed to stay in her vicinity because it's what Tsuna wants."

"You're right, they are not Guardians." Yet "What about _Paladins_?" Xanxus looked completely confused now "Well her own little army needs a name."

"Why the fuck would you pick _Paladin._ Are you high? They're her bitches, or slaves...or toys."

" _Paladins fear nothing, for Evil fears them_ " Xanxus couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped him.

"Every one of those brats fears something." Xanxus noted "They fear Tsuna not wanting them around anymore."

"Doesn't everyone? The little Sky is impressive, gathering so many without even trying. It's not every day a Sky collects another Sky." Timoteo noted with a pointed look, Xanxus growling back at him. Nono couldn't hide his soft smile "We can call them Guardians if you pref-"

"They are _not_ her Guardians." Xanxus growled angrily again while Timoteo turned his old brown eyes to the whiskey in his hands " _Paladins_...you're losing your marbles old man. Whatever call them whatever you want. It's not like I care, they're all just brats to me." Xanxus grumbled watching Tsuna in the garden with the newest brat that was now being offloaded onto the Varia and their growing collection of brats, seriously, what was becoming of the Varias top brass, babysitting brats from all over the Mafia.

"Even the Cloud is showing signs of attachment." Timoteo noted "When a Cloud attaches to a Sky, you and I both know that she will never be able to lose those surrounding her."

"Taking care of the brat is one thing, you keep throwing brats at us and I'll start culling the little shits." Xanxus growled while throwing back his drink "We're not a babysitting service."

"You brought three of them home yourself, you started the collection the moment you picked up Tsuna in Italy." Xanxus tossed him yet another glare "From that moment, you my son began collecting children."

"I did not begin collecting brats, all I did was take in Tsuna, I don't give a shit about any of the rest of them. They are toys for Tsuna, nothing more." Timoteo sighed softly at his son, Xanxus was not going to admit that Tsuna had any effect on changing him. Xanxus had become softer, not that it was overly obvious, Xanxus had softened and had actually begun to care and notice that other people had feelings.

"Will you take him to Japan with you?" Xanxus frowned down at the child that was sticking close to his brat. Tsuna would be so upset if they left him behind now, but taking him with them gave his father the impression that he had now installed his son as a Guardian for Tsuna.

"Tsuna wants him to come." Xanxus muttered "So yes." Timoteo smiled softly at his son, he knew he didn't have to worry about Tsuna or Hayato, Xanxus would take care of Tsuna even if he was reluctant to take in yet another child, he would take care of Hayato because Tsuna cared about him.

"Thank you." Timoteo murmured "Take care of that gentle Sky."

"You don't have to tell me that, Tsuna is my brat, I won't let anything happen to her."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I do apologize for the delays, between full time work and part time study I have no life or time. Holidays at the moment though, so to writing I go. I haven't spent a tonne of time double checking things and editting, so apologies, but I wanted to get things out, been too long.

Huge Thank You to **EVERYONE**.

Biggest response to a chapter yet, I love you all, thank you for everything, each review, favorite or even follow, share around the brotherly Xanxus, everyone needs a little fluff.

Looking back at my start as a little one shot of fluff I wasn't even sure of continuing, I never imagined such a positive response. Thank you all so much.

Enormous thank you to _Littlest1_ for the talks that helped out with brainstorming ideas.

 **fantasy.92** , _Littlest1_ , **Gelasia Kidd** , _Jackie Frost123_ , **brnkofeternity06** , _Shadow Phoenix 16 ,_ **Nekohana** , _Crystallea1321_ , **kawaiioddish** , _ddmahan922_ , **Lucky Guard ,** _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **TamashinoSuzume** , i , **fringeperson** , Evani , **Of Stories Told ,** _Xxferessa-TanXx_ , **foxchick1x2** , _Ice Night_ , **Kagekitsonegal** , _GetsueiNoYume_ **, Arashi - IV of VI** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **meme7789** , _EndlessChains_ , **Jo Anna Grace** , _Sarekkandarikulover_ , **Guest** , Astra _(Guest)_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _LioPyro7890_ , **Mari Wollsch** _, Wanderer13 (Guest)_ , **,** _shelia-cloud ,_ **lovleydragonfly** , _Beloved Daughter_ , **k123** , _Guest_ , **Breath after Death** , _Kichou_ , **Silvyavan** , _Frostfire613_ , **GirlAnimePrincess** , _Kurogane Tsubasa_ , **Faery66** , _Kyrrh_ , **LunarCatNinja** , _Guest_ , **Pixiecropse** , _Ender the multiverse Detective_ , **ksecc1** , _Jully Reed_ , **kaiirine**

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **Guest** : Yup, Xanxus and Tsuna's birthdays are both in October. Only a few days apart too. I didn't even realize it until I was looking at the dates. Of course our lovely Varia Commander and his XX name is born on 10/10 as well.

 **Lacie (Guest** ) : Unfortunately I'll still be killing off Nono's sons, I don't want to, but for Tsuna to be chosen as Decimo they have to die...I feel bad about it, but...it has to be done.

Breath after Death : " Xan Xan is such a cute older brother" My original save file for this was called XanXan. xD

 _ **Everyone needs Brotherly Xanxus.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Some language as always

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna slid out of the bed and quietly snuck across the room, quietly twisting at the handle the child peeked out and up and down the hallway, everything was quiet in this wing of the mansion. Slipping out the six year old padded down the hallway. Reaching up at yet another door handle Tsuna twisted it and poked her head in, sitting over near the window was Massimo staring up at the stars silently.

Tsuna had heard that he was not coming out of his room, Tsuna knew he was sad, like Xanxus was, he needed a hug too. Tugging at the cuff of his shirt Massimo blinked down at her before silently pulling her up into his lap and hugging her tight in his lap and turning his eyes back out to the night sky.

"I don't want to be the eldest." Massimo murmured "Enrico was meant to the be eldest. I was going to join CEDEF, not take over the _famiglia._.." Tsuna didn't say anything even though she had questions, there were words that she didn't understand, "I don't think I can do this." Tsuna didn't ask him anything though, instead she continued sitting in silence while Massimo held her tight. Slowly his shaking stopped and he just propped his chin on her head staring outside still. "You should head back, Xan will freak out if he wakes and you're missing." Tsuna craned her head and looked up at him before smiling, reaching out she pet the top of his head.

Hopping off his lap Tsuna left him alone and headed back to her room, slipping into the bed as quietly as she could and curling up with a smile she nodded off. Xanxus cracked open one eye and looked down to check she was unharmed, he had heard her sneak out, but he assumed she had a reason, Tsuna always did. The little girl had returned before dawn so he would leave it be.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"So...Hayato is to be her Storm?" Lucian was ecstatic, Nono had called him unto a meeting regarding his son staying by the Vongola's granddaughter. His son had secured the place as Storm, it was a done deal in his mind.

"No. He's not." Lucian opened his mouth but Nono cut him off "If you would recall she is currently being raised outside the Mafia, she will _not_ have Guardians until such time as she enters our world." Lucian was itching to say more, so Hayato wasn't to _officially_ be her storm yet. He was still to be her Storm surely. "However, Tsuna has taken a liking to your son, so for now he will be sent to Japan with her and attend school as a civilian while receiving training for a post that _may_ one day be open. Keep in mind Lucian, he is _not_ her Storm Guardian."

"Of course Nono. I understand." yet, it was implicated that he was not her Guardian _yet_.

Timoteo could see what Lucian was thinking, his eager eyes were giving him away, he already considered Hayato to be a Vongola Guardian, that gave a huge prestige boost to his _famiglia_. With his nine year old daughter stepping into the world of hitmen with her innate talents and his son to be a Vongola Guardian...Everything was looking up for him. As long as Hayato didn't mess this up.

A matter he would bring up with his son before he left for Japan with the Vongola princess. For once he was glad for all the trouble he had gone to in making sure everyone believed Hayato was his legitimate son, finally the gamble was paying off.

"Will I be allowed to visit Hayato in Japan?" Nono's sharp eyes grabbed him then, Lucian forgot to breath as the pressure pressed down on him, he had pushed too far now. "I take my leave." Lucian whispered before retreating, he needed to make himself scarce or face up to Timoteo's wrath.

Like hell Timoteo was going to let a viper like him anywhere near Japan, they didn't have someone keeping an illusion on her there, and he might find out where she lived, that exposed Tsuna and Nana to more danger than they were already in.

Timoteo had failed his own son, but he was not going to fail again, he wouldn't lose any more children, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Tsuna be dragged in until there was no other option. If that meant Hayato going to Japan and never contacting his father again he somehow didn't think the kid would mind.

Timoteo would use everything at his disposal to make sure his children, and the ones important to them would not be attending any more funerals. He had been clumsy, he had been so confident in their security he hadn't kept as close an eye on the threats surrounding them, he hadn't been watching the police. This would not happen again.

He had left the security to others for too long, it was time the core Vongola took care of their own.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"...You sure we can't just lose the brat?" Squalo muttered to Xanxus whom sighed heavily running a hand through his hair,

"Fine by me, but _you're_ explaining it to the Tsuna." Squalo winced, well shit, that wasn't going to happen,

"We're stuck with him then." Squalo sighed in defeat, no way he could stand up against Tsuna, he'd end up giving in before he even started to talk. "Fuck...how many more of these brats is she going to take in..."

"Stop whining and get on the plane you trash." Squalo snarled over at his boss when the drink Xanxus had in his hand moments before slammed into his face,

"Voi! Fuck you, you piece of shit bo-" Squalo switched his glare to Tsuna when her drink followed Xanxus' and hit him square in the face,

"Bad words." Squalo struggled with himself so as not to screech even more unsightly words at the kid

"Fu-uh-dge, fine, no bad words. Bullshi-i-z. Xanxus gets poked I get hit with a freaking water bottle." another bottle followed, this time the top was open, turning his furious gaze on Xanxus whom had just plucked the drink from Hayato and thrown it at his second in command.

"Stop whining and get on the plane trash."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou couldn't help but groan when Tsuna got back from Italy with yet _another_ child in tow, every time the girl went somewhere with Xanxus she ended up picking up another stupid kid. This one had silver hair and green eyes that were glaring right back at the glaring Mukurou.

"Mukurou-kun, this is Hayato-kun, he's going to stay with nii-san now too." Tsuna introduced while Mukurou flicked his eyes back to Tsuna,

"Again?" he noted before sighing "You keep collecting brats." Tsuna smiled brightly at him while tugging Hayato forwards,

"Mukurou-kun...can I call you...Mukurou-nii?" the child blinked out of his glare and stared at Tsuna startled while she gave him her deadliest puppy dog eyes, she could pull off the puppy look much better than Ken could, and Ken was basically part dog.

"What brought this on?" Mukurou asked confused trying to hide how flustered he was, if he yelled out yes as he had felt like doing it would look too eager, he was meant to be the leader of his trio of children, he wasn't meant to be yelling out like some brat because Tsuna asked him something cute.

"Grandpa said something about lot's of nii-san's and it got me thinking, that Mukurou-kun, Chikusa-kun and Ken-kun are like nii-sans….am I not allowed?" Mukurou was squealing in his head, the brat was turning him into a little girl, but he was not allowed to show that, he was the serious one.

"It's fine." Tsuna brightened so suddenly that he was completely unprepared when she pounced on him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Mukurou-nii!" damnit how had he lost to this brat? So small and soft, not intimidating at all, but he was her loyal slave even though she held none of the coldness and strength he had always regarded as power. Instead she was a warm soft light that had burrowed beneath his skin and given him no choice but to submit.

"I'm going to ask Chikusa-kun and Ken-kun!" Tsuna called bouncing deeper into the mansion leaving Mukurou with the new brat. Eyeing this new addition Mukurou smirked over at him, he hadn't missed the fact that this kid was Hayato-kun while he had been upgraded to Mukurou-nii.

"Tsuna was ours first, keep that in mind brat."

"How dare you speak about Tsuna-sama so informally!" Hayato protested emphatically his small fists clenching while Mukurou sneered back at him,

"Unlike you we're Tsuna's friends, not her pets like you. You just wait here like a good little _dog."_ Mukurou hissed before turning and heading into the mansion. Squalo standing behind Hayato from where he had been watching the child greet Tsuna and the new addition. All in all he thought it had gone quite well, Mukurou didn't get along with anyone but Tsuna and the two that had been brought home with him. Mukurou still didn't talk to Nagi, so speaking to Hayato was progress as far as he was concerned.

"Come on brat, the rest are inside." Hayato fell in step behind Squalo determination on his small face, he would not make a negative impression on Tsuna-sama's _famiglia_.

Hayato had been warned about mentioning the Mafia when Tsuna was present as she was being raised as a civilian. The first time the illusion had been let down on her had been on the plane to Japan, Hayato thought the soft brown suited her much better then the dark and red. Hayato knew she was being kept out of the Mafia but he could only think of the person that saved him from his father and taken him in without hesitation as the most incredible and amazing boss. Until Xanxus and Nono talked to Tsuna about the Mafia he would call her Tsuna-sama, even if he was calling her boss in his heart.

"Lussuria is teaching the brats Japanese and Tsuna Italian, you'll join them for lessons. Nono said you're some sort of genius, we have one of those too...Storm as well, if you get in his way he'll probably try gut you...where was I going with this?" Hayato just stared at Squalo while the teen tried to pick his train of thought back up. "Anyway, not sure who's going to teach you about Flames, all the others bar Nagi are currently learning." Squalo nudged the kid into one of the sitting rooms, Tsuna was there with Ken and Chikusa dubbing them both now nii-sans as well. "Someone will pick it up."

"Yeah, you." Squalo dodged the glass of juice heading his way,

"Ha you mi-" mid gloat a bottle of mineral water smashed into his face "Fu-uhdge, you... you _poo head_ boss!" the entire room froze and turned to Squalo,

"P-Poo...poo-head…." Tsuna was giggling uncontrollably, "N-Nii-san...Sq-Squalo-n-nii c-called you a p-poo head." Mukurou couldn't hold it any longer, and Ken didn't even try as they burst out in laughter,

"How old are you anyway? Poo-head?" Ken snickered Squalo threw a shoe at the laughing brat. Damnit, Tsuna and her no swearing rule, now he had made a total fool out of himself and even responded like a five year old slinging insults in the schoolyard in front of all the brats. Forget Mukurou and his posse, Belphegor had heard...and even recorded it on his fucking phone!

Squalo knew he would never be able to live this down.

" _ **FUDGE**_ _ **YOU**_ XANXUS!" Squalo snapped before making a less than graceful exit to go and slash at some underlings for a while to cool his temper.

"Mou, Squ-chan is so short tempered~" Lussuria pouted while waving over at their new cutie "Yahoo~ Hello cutie~ Call me Luss-nee~"

"Nee...is sister correct?": Hayato asked with a serious frown,

"Oh such a cutie~"

"Lussuria-nee is Lussuria-nee." Tsuna smiled without a twitch, Hayato had questions, but Tsuna had given her answer with conviction he once again had no defence for,

"Yes, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato all but yelled, Tsuna disappearing from before them, Xanxus rolled his eyes while Lussuria pouted,

"Bel-chan~ Don't hog Tsu-chan~" sighing Lussuria looked over to Hayato "Mou, we'll have to do without for now, poor Bel-chan's been sulking~" swooping down on Hayato he smiled brightly "Come on Haya-chan-"

"Hayato." the child corrected but it didn't seem that this flamboyant man was listening to him in the slightest

"Let's get you settled in~" Lussuria tugged the child off, Xanxus settling back into his chair with a heavy sigh, it was over, he had made it through the whole time in Italy without killing a single person, he was much calmer now.

"Should I alert Nana-san to Tsuna being back?" Levi asked of Xanxus, the teen looking at the dark hallway where Belphegor had kidnapped the child,

"Tomorrow, otherwise the brat will be more of a bastard then normal." Levi bowed to Xanxus before going back to his reports, he had personnel watching everywhere for any Mafioso that might sneak in and search for Tsuna, especially from the Gokudera Lucian's _famiglia_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Belphegor finally stopped dragging Tsuna and pushed her into a cushion on the floor "You've been forgetting the prince lately!" Tsuna blinked up at him with her huge brown eyes.

"Sorry Bel-sama, nii-san needed hugs." Belphegor made a face even as he pushed a controller into her hands

"Bel in private, remember?" Tsuna nodded with a smile before hesitating and peeking at him,

"B-Bel...can...can Tsuna...call you...Bel-nii?" the controller he was holding cracked, the child quickly discarding it and grabbing another, it wasn't unheard of for him to break them by accident, the company made them so fragile, they really needed to reinforce them for use by assassins.

How did he answer something like that? She had even reverted to third person, she knew that he had no way to deny her then. She had to be manipulating him, yet as every other time he looked he didn't see a single hidden motive, speaking from the heart in such a cute voice while giving him those enormous brown eyes.

"Fine, the prince gives you permission to refer to him as such instead of Bel, _principessa._ " everyone already knew that she called him Bel in private, might as well do away with the sama entirely since he was so very much her servant should she ever ask.

The prince conceded to her, but only her, the Varia's _principessa_.

"Play the game _principessa_ , the prince ordered it specially for you." Tsuna gave him those big eyes again while bouncing in her seat on the cushion,

"Bel-nii did? Thank you, Bel-nii." well shit, this might be dangerous, calling him Bel-nii, it made her even cuter. If such a thing was possible, which apparently, yes it was. Tsuna had taken her adorable-ness to yet another level.

"The chest there, it gives you a special weapon." Tsuna nodded listening to him giving her directions and tips all the way through the RPG dungeon game, laughing and playing with her Bel-nii into the night.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus sighed heavily as he scooped Tsuna into his arms, Tsuna had been asleep in Belphegor's room cuddled into a cushion after playing games with Belphegor until early morning.

"Don't keep her up so late." Xanxus growled over at Belphegor, the prince glaring at him from his place in front of the computer, flicking his knife between his fingers while ordering more custom knives online,

"The prince does as he wants." Xanxus waved him off and carried Tsuna out, he would take her home now, it was nearing lunch time and Nana deserved to have her daughter home, plus, Nagi was probably lonely without Tsuna, especially at school. Though reports told him that Tsuna and Nagi had made two friends of sorts, a cold dark haired girl and a bright one, they had been keeping Nagi company while Tsuna was away, but it would do the timid girl well to have Tsuna back. Xanxus needed to remember to talk to Mammon about training Nagi as well, the girl had a decent Mist Flame on her, though much softer than Mukurou's, it meant another person around Tsuna would be able to keep an eye on her should anything come to town intending to hurt the young girl.

The more they had at school with her the better, Tsuna was getting pretty good at hand to hand combat, but she was still reluctant to use it. Xanxus knew that if worst came to worst she would fight if she had to, but he would prefer to have people around that who wouldn't let it come to that.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hayato stood before the class glaring at everyone, he had heard from Lussuria that these creatures had bullied Tsuna, if one of them even dared look at Tsuna wrong he'd kill them.

"Ne...sensei, why do we keep getting all the transfers?" one brave kid questioned lifting his hand up while the teacher glanced over at Tsuna,

"It doesn't matter, this is Gokudera Hayato, he's from Italy." everyone looked over at either Mukurou, Chikusa or Ken, they were also from Italy, Tsuna had quite a collection of Italians around her now. "Hayato-kun, do you want to say anything in greeting." Hayato looked over the children in the class, civilians, all of them, none of them were worthy of being in Tsuna-sama's presence, in the last three days he had crammed Japanese until he had been physically sick, but he was not going to leave Tsuna in the hands of the other children at the mansion, he had promised himself to follow Tsuna-sama and protect her smile, and he was not going to lose out to three other Italian brats.

"I am here to keep Tsuna-sama safe, I will not allow anyone near her!" after his announcement he strode to an empty seat and threw himself in it, glaring at all the students around him, he would protect Tsuna-sama from everyone.

The door to the class slammed open before the teacher could get underway, the whole class froze staring at the demon of Namimori in terror. Glancing around the class Kyoya set his eyes on Tsuna, stalking up to her desk he glared down at her,

"Ah, Hibari-kun." Tsuna murmured before looking through her things, pulling out his bento with a smile, Kyoya snatched it from her and grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the class. Hayato stood to defend her but Chikusa who was sitting behind him reached out and pushed him back into his chair.

"Hibari Kyoya." he murmured knowing Hayato would recognize the name. The child deflated sinking back into his chair, while he didn't approve of how the other had grabbed Tsuna and dragged her out of the room, he knew that Tsuna knew and trusted the child, so he would stay quiet and instead see what this school had to offer in the way of stimulating education for children.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna opened her mouth to say something but a swift glare from Kyoya shut her up, Tsuna just following along behind him while he dragged her to his office and pointed to the couch, Tsuna retreating and settling down there peeking at him, he was mad.

"You took a leave of absence without prior notice." Kyoya growled while Tsuna began fidgeting. Tsuna knew that he was mad, Tsuna made his lunch every day, and without telling him had disappeared for a week, "You have one chance to explain yourself." Tsuna peeked up at him before looking back at her hands,

"I'm sorry, Hibari-kun, Nii-san's nii-san died….I didn't want to leave him alone….nii-san took me to the funeral for Curly, uh Enrico-san." Tsuna explained softly "I'm sorry….I'll make sure mama tells you next time-"

"You're planning on a next time?" Tsuna blinked startled and looked back at him with wide brown eyes,

"N-No." Kyoya narrowed his eyes further at her while she looked back at her hands, "I won't go away without telling you again, I'm sorry." Kyoya studied her for a few moments before turning his attention back to the lunch sitting before him,

"You cooked this by yourself?" Tsuna nodded to him with a bright smile,

"Mmm, Mama let me use the frying pan all on my own today. Tsuna made it all herself!" Kyoya twitched at the sudden reversion to her third person, he had thought he broke her from that habit,

" _I_ , remember your words." Tsuna nodded in response with a bright smile,

"Mmm, I made it all myself. Please tell me if I made it right!" Kyoya nodded over to her setting the lunch aside, pulling out some paperwork he tossed it at her, the papers scattering to a stop on the low table in front of her, "Eh?"  
"Homework, tests and notes from your time away. Catch up in two days or else." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile, Kyoya studying her quietly for another moment,

"The new student. Another pet?" Tsuna tilted her head at him confused,

"Pet?"

"Gokudera Hayato, Italian, at the... _request_ of Vongola Xanxus entered into your class." Tsuna smiled at him in response,

"Mmm, Hayato-kun is nice." Kyoya dragged his steely eyes from the student profile to Tsuna "Was I bad? Helping him?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her, he knew manipulation when he saw it, he also saw that Tsuna was oblivious, as always, to her own manipulations.

"I'm not here to judge your actions as to the collection of your pets, I am merely reminding you of our agreement. I allowed this interruption in the transactions, but you will not be given this chance again." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile, looking down at her homework the girl scooped it up into a pile and hugged the papers to her chest.

"Should I go back to class?" Kyoya studied her for a few more moment before nodding and waving her out. Tsuna bowed to him once more before trotting out of the office and back to her class.

Kyoya sighed and threw the student profile back onto the pile that was slowly growing, the pile of students outside the reach of the police and his father, the children the Mafia were collecting.

"Troublesome….crowding in my school." Kyoya muttered slamming his tonfa on the pile "Entertain me more little animal, entertain me and your crowding shall be allowed."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was Sunday, a day that didn't normally involve trespassing on school grounds, but there was a match scheduled for today, a baseball match. So there in the stands sat Tsuna and her collection of children, the so named Paladins by Vongola Nono.

Xanxus had sent Squalo as his proxy to the match, having been confined to his desk by Levi to complete the paperwork he had been avoiding for the last month.

Normally he would tell Levi to shove the paperwork up his ass, but Timoteo had called him personally and asked that he at least complete the paperwork that only the leader of the Varia could.

Instead Squalo was sitting beside her running a grumpy commentary of wanting to leave. Tsuna kept her eyes on the match, she still didn't understand the rules, but she understood how much of himself Ken put on the line when he slammed the ball with that bat, his everything in the swing. Running from base to base with every bit of energy and power he had.

Tsuna liked watching it, it was like seeing Ken's heart, he put everything he had into each swing, every step. Tsuna liked to watch that, the others on the team were the same, everything they did screamed out the last ounce of energy they had.

Tsuna was mesmerized by it, these classmates, the same age as her, devoting every part of themselves to something as simple as a baseball match. There was one student in particular that like Ken gave every last inch of himself to the sport, the boy was about her age but taller than her, as most people were, always smiling and always moving. Ken called him Takeshi.

Today he and Ken were neck to neck for the most energy, bouncing around the field and showing their hearts through the game, Tsuna was fascinated by it, she didn't understand the game, but she somehow understood their hearts just from how they played.

Ken, open and energetic, throwing himself into the fray and pushing himself to the limit just to make the smallest difference in the scores, as long as he was able to do his best that was all that mattered.

Takeshi was a lot like Ken, he was moving all the time, giving advice on batting, warming up with the basemen and running all over the field, a smile on his lips at all times while he ran around, always smiling and giving his all. Tsuna normally enjoyed watching him and Ken running around, but today….something seemed forced. Tsuna had no idea what it was, but there was something about him today that just rang false, his energy wasn't the same, his smile was off. Tsuna didn't like it.

Normally she enjoyed watching them run around the field, today though, Tsuna couldn't smile, she just kept watching Takeshi while the young man ran around the field smiling a fake smile, bouncing with a fake energy.

"It's wrong." Nagi looked at Tsuna confused while Tsuna stared down at the field with big brown eyes glowing with a hint of gold "It's wrong."

"Tsuna?" the girl refused to take her eyes off Takeshi while following the child around the field "What's wrong?" Chikusa asked while Tsuna finally moved her eyes, flicking up to Chikusa's bright blue ones,

"His smile, it's wrong." Mukurou could only groan and nurse his head in his hands, he knew exactly what this meant, it meant that Tsuna was about to pick up yet another brat.

"Wrong?" Chikusa pressed, Tsuna nodding her brown eyes flicking back to Takeshi her eyes following the smiling child.

"His smile….it looks like he's crying." Tsuna whispered gripping her hands together and studying him closer "Something's wrong."

"Maybe he's feeling sick?" Chikusa ventured, Tsuna narrowing her eyes further at the boy running around the field.

"No, it's something more." Tsuna murmured finally dragging her eyes from Takeshi "He's sad."

"No...please don't…" Squalo sulked, please, no, don't let her take on yet _another_ brat, surely they had enough, why did the kid keep searching out other brats and taking them in.

"What do you want to do?" Chikusa asked while Tsuna frowned down at the children running around, her small hands clasped together looking down on the child her age pretending to be happy, the child that was so far from happy.

"I don't know….but….it's not okay." Tsuna whispered tearing her eyes from Takeshi again and looking over at Chikusa "It's not okay to be that sad."

"Might as well get ready to greet another one." Chikusa murmured while Tsuna blinked at him confused, the child was sharing a look with Mukurou, Tsuna just didn't see it at all, but in the end their bright Sky brought home more and more elements to protect her. This would be no different.

"Surely we have enough, god this kid is more trouble than her worth." Yet even though he said that Mukurou still didn't understand why he felt the need to make sure that she was happy, the need to see her smile and the pure drive to know that she cared for them. Something he had never imagined back in the care of the Estraneo, needing to feel the smile and know the love of a small child only six years old. Mukurou would never understand how she managed to find them and bring them all in to be her companions and friends. Their personalities were all so far from one another, yet Tsuna brought them all in together with a smile. He fought with Hibari Kyoya on a daily basis yet still, when it came to someone stepping too close from the Mafia or anywhere near Tsuna out came claws he never knew he had.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ken tilted his head at Tsuna his attention drawing away from his manga, they were sitting in her room reading some manga after the match, he and Tsuna were reading a baseball manga to try and teach Tsuna the rules, she still knew nothing about it, but the manga made it look like fun.

"Takeshi? Ah, Yamamoto." Ken closed his manga with a frown, "Is having a mother a good thing?" Tsuna blinked at him in confusion "We never had one...I mean, Nana-san is nice and all but is it really that great to have one? Yamamoto's mother is in hospital. He's all down and his game is off. Is having a mother good or bad? If you only lose them in the end."

"We lose everyone." Tsuna noted her mind turning to Enrico, "I don't know if it's good or bad Ken-nii, but...I love mama, that's what matters." her eye had a flickering gold sheen lighting up from deep inside, the six year old looking at Ken with a total calm. "I love nii-san, and you, and Mukurou-nii and Chikusa-nii. If any of you were sick I'd be sad too...but that doesn't mean it would be better if we didn't have one another." Ken chewed at his bottom lip while thinking it over,

"I'd be sad too." Ken noted "If you were sick." opening his manga again "Yamamoto's pretending to smile, he smells like tears, and sickness." Ken crinkled his nose, there were times he hated his sense of smell. "Are you going to help him?" Tsuna nodded without hesitation putting her manga down and pulling her knees to her chest, propping her chin on her knees while looking out the window, the rain was coming down hard, it was nearly October, one year since she had met Xanxus.

"I'm not sure how yet, but I'm going to try." smiling brightly at Ken, Tsuna jumped to her feet "AH!" Ken was on his feet fast looking around desperate to find what had startled her and kill it "Nii-san's birthday!" Ken tilted his head at her confused, Tsuna scurrying across the scattered manga on the floor to her desk, pulling out a small book, Mammon updated it every time she went to the mansion, Tsuna hadn't really paid it much attention, Mammon had told her it was money she had earnt somehow, Tsuna wasn't sure how, but Mammon did like taking lots of pictures and recordings. Tsuna had no idea how that translated to money, but Mammon had continued updating the little book every time she went to the mansion.

"Last year, nii-san got me something really pretty, this year I want to get something for nii-san. But..."

"But?"

"I don't know what." Tsuna pouted looking down at the numbers in her little book "Mammon-nee said I can use this for anything I want." Tsuna noted showing the book to Ken "This can get something nice for nii-san can't it?" Ken blinked down at the book his eyes widening,

"Holy shit-" he got a flick to the forehead "Tsuna, you could buy a small _country_ with this!" Tsuna blinked in confusion while taking the book back, the numbers had gotten big, but she hadn't understood just how big until now.

"A whole _country_?" Ken nodded again "But...nii-san wouldn't want a country." Ken tried to stop it but he couldn't help but burst into laughter, grabbing his stomach while he tried to stop, he was laughing so hard it hurt. Tsuna had the money to do literally anything she wanted, and all she had even considered was spending it on someone else.

"As for getting Xanxus something, just get him something that he likes." Tsuna frowned in thought looking down at the little book in her hands a smile slowly twitching over her lips,

"Mmm, thank you! That helps!" Ken had no idea what she had decided, but if it helped then that was fine. Picking his manga back up he pushed it into her hands,

"Now, back to baseball!" Tsuna giggled and sat back down before freezing, wide eyes flicking over to Ken,

"Ken-nii….when is _your_ birthday?" Ken blinked at her in confusion, he didn't understand the importance of birthdays, there had been the huge party for Nono, but he was the head of the Vongola and people wanted to celebrate, why would it be important at all when _his_ birthday was.

"According the the file the Estraneo had on me-" Tsuna looked confused but he didn't elaborate "July 28." Tsuna looked devastated, Ken was panicking, if Xanxus found out he upset Tsuna….wait scratch that, if Mukurou found out.

"W-We...we missed your birthday…" Tsuna whispered tears welling "Did we miss Chikusa-nii and Mukurou-nii's too?"

"Uhhhh…." Ken was drawing blank and all he could do was panic. He had made Tsuna cry, he was dead. "C-Calm down, please, it's okay Tsuna….ahh, what do I do?!" Ken panicked and nearly fainted from fear when the door opened and Mukurou was standing there.

"What did you do Ken?" Mukurou growled glaring at the child while Tsuna grabbed his hands dragging his attention off of Ken,

"D-Did we miss your birthday too Mukurou-nii?"

"Eh?" Mukurou froze before those tears and could only stare at her "Birthday?" Ken began to explain for the startled leader of their little group,

"She was talking about getting something for Xanxus' birthday and then asked about ours, she's uh...upset that she didn't celebrate it I think." Mukurou turned his dual eyes back to Tsuna and pet her head gently, calming her down while those tears brown eyes looked up at him finally,

"Mukurou-nii?"

"Where we came from, no one celebrated our birthdays." Tsuna's tears slowly disappeared while she looked up at him "We didn't know it was important to you." Mukurou kept petting her hair a soft smile stealing across his lips, this little light that had wormed her way into their hearts, she was worried about missing a simple date of change in their lives, something they didn't care about or notice.

"Did Tsuna miss all of them?" Mukurou scanned his memory for the date on their files back in hell.

"No." he noted Tsuna brightening "Chikusa's is in October." Tsuna was all but bouncing now a bright smile crossing her face,

"Really? Nii-san and mine are too! We can have a big party like we did in Italy, nii-san combe-com...combined the dates, we can have a party with _everyone_! For Mukurou-nii, Ken-nii and Chikusa-nii too!" Mukurou was stuck for words, no one had ever worried about their date of birth, it was a number attached to a file listing all the things that had been done to them, it was never something they worried about, nor even knew that it was to be celebrated.

Another year survived in the Estraneo, another round of experiments.

Tsuna however was still showing them just how many things they had to learn. Not just the things at school, but simple things like the celebration of another year in this world. Yet another thing Tsuna had taught them, their lives were worth so much to her she wished to celebrate their life every year with them.

"...You don't want to?" Mukurou snapped from his thoughts and went back to petting her soft hair,

"We'd be honoured to share a birthday with you this year." Tsuna brightened and began bouncing again, darting past him down the stairs to tell her mother about the joint party.

"You think Xanxus will let her?" Ken asked while Mukurou snorted in amusement,

"You think he'll be able to say no?" Ken snickered to himself at that, true, if Tsuna asked it, it was going to happen. "Ne, Mukurou-san….what are we going to get for Tsuna?" Mukurou blinked at Ken completely confused "For _her_ birthday." Ken had never seen Mukurou panic before, but right now, he was.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana was beside herself, not only were they having a party for her lovely daughter and the young teen that had made such amazing changes to their lives, but also the three small children that had been so skittish in the beginning.

The Sawada matriarch was in full planning mode with Lussuria, the young man had become a constant companion of hers, they both had the same love for cute little things like Tsuna and her friends.

Xanxus had just sighed and nodded when Tsuna asked him about the joint party, he had been hoping to get by without any party at all and just a small private thing in the mansion, but as soon as Lussuria and Nana got a hold of the joint party idea it exploded, especially when Lussuria called Xanxus' father and brothers.

Now they had yet _another_ huge party, people were going to come to his home and pay attention to his brat, he hated it, but as soon as Tsuna turned those big damn eyes to him there was no way he could say no.

Xanxus would never _never_ tell his brothers this, but he was glad they were coming, Enrico's death had been a violent reminder of how easily people could lose their lives, even if his pride still didn't let him tell his brothers that he appreciated everything, he was working on his pride, Tsuna was slowly helping him overcome it, but until then, he would grumble and grump about his brothers coming, while appreciating their constant attempts at being family.

"Any idea what they're planning?" Xanxus asked while Squalo sighed heavily tossing some paperwork onto his desk "Do I want to read that?"

"Dino, Reborn, your brothers, father, all of Nono's Guardians, Nana and some of the kids from school, Nagi and those two girls….Hana and Kyoko, also….Iemitsu and some of his men." Xanxus couldn't help the sneer at the mention of Tsuna's failure of a father.

"He's actually going to show his face? That bastard didn't even come to the funeral." Xanxus growled, he had looked for the bastard, but nothing, Iemitsu hadn't come to the funeral of Nono's son. Xanxus hated Iemitsu with a passion, the CEDEF leader had always rubbed him the wrong way, then the simple act of losing his daughter had led Xanxus to a bright Sky that just needed a chance to shine. The Sky that had become so much to Xanxus. Iemitsu had neglected his child and Xanxus had taken her in. Iemitsu had tried again and again to tear Tsuna from him even to Tsuna's detriment and harm. Xanxus could never and would never approve of a father like Iemitsu, someone that had prefered to possibly break Tsuna just to have his way.

"He's not allowed in the mansion." Xanxus growled while Squalo sighed at his boss,

"He's still her father you shitty boss. Nana's husband, you gonna ban him and upset the woman?" Xanxus scowled down at the papers Squalo had on what was planned so far.

"Fuck." Xanxus growled, it would be so much easier if Nana didn't love the bastard, but Squalo was right, he wasn't about to do something to upset Tsuna's mother.

"Oh yeah, Nono said he's inviting all the _Paladins_ , any idea what that means?" Xanxus answered with a clunk as his forehead hit his desk "That good huh?"

"All the brats, he means all the brats...fucking old man has got it in his head that they're her Guardians, I told him to fuck off so he renamed the little shits."

"Paladin?"

"Some fucking shit about evil or something, who cares, it means he's inviting _all_ the brats, that birdy brat is invited as well." Squalo sighed heavily slumping into a chair,

"We're fucked aren't we?" Squalo noted softly "All these kids, we're really going to be some sort of Mafia babysitting service?"

"As long as we don't expose her to more brats she can't expand the collection. But we both know neither you nor I are going to try take any of them off her." As much as it annoyed Squalo, Xanxus was right, none of them had the balls to deny Tsuna.

"How the fuck did the _Varia_ , the fucking _Varia_ , end up in a six-"

"Nearly seven-"

"Year old's pocket?"

"Stop whining like a bitch and just get on with it, let's get this fucking party out of the way and go back to our lives." even if that life was at the beck and call of a child.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Kyoko didn't know what to say when she first arrived at the mansion, she had been given an invitation to her new friend's birthday party, from what Kyoko knew of Sawada Tsunahime she lived in a normal two level house in a nice neighbourhood, at no point did anyone mention a mansion.

The address had been on the outskirts of Namimori, and when they came into view of the building she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the enormous mansion before them. Hana for her credit kept her composure before the mammoth mansion awaiting them.

"...Tsuna said this was for family and friends right?" Hana noted while Kyoko nodded silently still in awe of the building before them,

"Mmm."

"What sort of family does she have?" Hana asked dryly, who the hell was Tsuna really? This place was amazing, and the security she could see from here around the mansion, including the police and Hibari Kyoya's _disciplinary committee._ Tsuna had friends in very high places. This was nothing like a normal birthday party _._

"Ah! It' Nagi-chan!" Kyoko cried jogging towards the building fearlessly "Nagi-chan!"Kyoko ran right up to the girl, not even noticing as security all stiffened and narrowed in on the seven year old running at Nagi. "Isn't this place amazing?" Nagi smiled shakily, while Tsuna had been away Kyoko and Hana had both been very kind to her, Nagi was almost starting to trust them.

"T-Tsuna's b-brother." Nagi stuttered shyly "Tsuna's brother lives here." Hana caught up to Kyoko, her eyes flicking around at the security that were still watching them much too closely for comfort.

"We should head inside." Hana urged pushing both children to the mansion doors her eyes flicking around at all the eyes focused on them "Come on girls, move it!" Hana wanted to get them inside and out of those eyes, as soon as possible.

Whoever Tsuna really was, there were dangerous people around her. Hana had yet to decide whether or not they should be distancing themselves from Tsuna, they had heard all the rumours about the dangerous man that picked Tsuna up from school, the so called Tsu-baka that everyone was scared of. Hana hadn't put anything on the rumours, all she saw was a little girl that had let everyone push her down until she had nearly broken. A little girl that had been forcing herself to get better than she had been. If that was dangerous she didn't know, but Hana would observe for now.

"Ah! You cuties~" Hana flinched looking up at the tall teen with multi coloured hair "You must be Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan~ So cute~ Tsu-chan didn't tell me you were both so cute~" Hana couldn't help but notice all the security eased off when the flamboyant man grabbed them into a hug,

"L-Lussuria-san….t-they're overwhelmed." Lussuria blinked down at the two girls in his hold,

"Ah, sorry~" letting them go he tugged them inside, pulling them through the halls until he opened a huge ballroom. "Welcome to our home cuties~" Kyoko gasped in surprise at the room before them, it was huge, there were beautiful people all around them, the party was so much more extravagant than she had thought.

"Tsu-chan!" Kyoko bounced into the room fearlessly once again to greet Tsuna, Hana wished she could be so fearless, but she was much too aware of the danger all around them, "This place is amazing!" Tsuna smiled shyly at her new friend "Where do you know all of them from?" Tsuna glanced around at the surrounding people,

"Nii-san's family." Tsuna explained "Those are his brothers, and nii-san's father." Tsuna pointed over at the surviving Vongola children and Timoteo, the three talking with Xanxus, "That's Dino-san, Squalo-nii's friend, and his friend Reborn-san." Tsuna pointed to the blond teen and the baby sitting on his shoulder. "Hmmm….That's Levi-nii, and Mammon-nee, ah, you both know Hibari-kun….he doesn't like lots of people, but he and Mukurou-nii are friends." Tsuna didn't notice the glare tossed her way by the temperamental child.

"Tsuna, you're fearless." Hana noted while Tsuna tilted her head at the child in confusion, "Don't worry about it, here, happy birthday." Tsuna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open, Tsuna looking at the small parcel in her hands. A present….from her friends, Tsuna had actually been given something from her first friends at school, other than Mukurou and his gang, or Nagi, someone that she met through the place that used to be her hell had given her something.

"Th-Thank you." Tsuna whispered her eyes tearing up "Thank you, Hana-san, Kyoko-san-"

"Chan." Kyoko reminded "Kyoko- _chan_." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile,

"Mmm, Kyoko-chan."

"My darling Tuna~" Tsuna flinched when she was grabbed by someone and swung up into the air "Your papa's here." Tsuna stiffened and pushed at the prickly unshaven face pressed to her cheek,

"N-Nii-san!" Tsuna whimpered, strong hands grabbing her away from Iemitsu, Xanxus glaring at the man while pulling Tsuna to rest on his hip.

"Tsuna doesn't like that Iemitsu." the blond glared back at Xanxus,

"That's my daughter Xanxus." Tsuna wrapped her arms around Xanxus' neck and held on tight "Hand her back."

"Fuck you Iemitsu." Xanxus growled, Tsuna not even flicking him for the language, "Stay the fuck away from my brat." he could see Iemitsu stiffen at that, Xanxus was laying claim to Tsuna

"Your brat? That is _my daughter_." Iemitsu froze when a hand clasped onto his shoulder, glancing back at a frowning Nono,

"Do not start this here Iemitsu, Tsuna-chan is having her birthday party, no one will disturb that." Iemitsu didn't like to retreat, but he had Nono behind him all but ordering him to stand down, so he had no choice but to let it go. Xanxus glaring after him while settling Tsuna back on her feet with her friends.

"What was that?" Hana asked while Tsuna glanced over at her father,

"It-it doesn't matter." Tsuna murmured, Mukurou turning up out of nowhere and grabbing her wrist, tugging her around so that Iemitsu was behind her, "Mukurou-nii?"

"Hurry up and start smiling, Ken's getting depressed." Tsuna blinked over at Ken, normally the kid didn't let anything phase him, but he looked worried. Tsuna smiled brightly with a nod, Mukurou was right, this wasn't just her birthday, it was all of theirs, Tsuna wasn't going to be sad on the night of their party.

"Mmm, thank you Mukurou-nii!" Tsuna bounced back over to her female friends, she wanted to open her present and thank them properly, Kyoya nudged the Mukurou his eyes on the blond man that had just assaulted the small animal,

"That is?"

"Her father, genetically speaking." Mukurou noted softly while Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the man, "He's not the family type, he's an asshole." Kyoya cocked an eyebrow at the annoying illusionist, Mukurou never swore, but it seemed it wasn't from lack of knowledge how to, being around Tsuna meant that it was probably from the little girl.

"If he harasses the little animal again he becomes my prey." Mukurou could only chuckle at that, he agreed completely, for once, if Iemitsu continued to make an ass of himself and harass Tsuna, Mukurou would gladly join up with the birdy and hunt down the old man.

"Aren't they cute?" both children turned their glares on the smiling young man, one of Xanxus' brothers, they remember him from the last time, they had stolen Tsuna away while she was under their care, and now this...referring to a carnivore such as himself as _cute_ , "They get along so well~" Kyoya and Mukurou both exchanged a disgusted look before glaring back at the man,

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya's tonfa slid into his hands as he threw himself at the man, Mukurou hated agreeing with Kyoya more than anything, but he had to agree that this perky bastard needed to die.

"Monkeys." Hana sighed frowning over at the two children chasing after the full grown man, "Nothing but monkeys."

"Ah...Should I stop them?" Tsuna murmured in worry, Kyoya and Mukurou both looked really mad, Hana just shook her head,

"Let's not involve ourselves with those primates." Hana muttered pushing Tsuna, Kyoko and Nagi over towards the other side of the room away from the immature adults and angry violent children.

"You have really fun family Tsu-chan!" Kyoko giggled while watching the show, Tsuna smiled with a nod.

"Fun is one word." Hana noted dryly, not the word she'd choose for the clearly dangerous group around them, even the baby looked dangerous, the look the little kid was giving her was making her skin itch.

"Happy birthday Tsuna." Tsuna smiled up at Dino, the blond teenager petting her hair before flinching at the glare being sent his way from Squalo and Xanxus for touching Tsuna. "U-uh…" Reborn kicked Dino to the floor with a smirk,

"Bosses don't cower Dino-baka." Kyoko was gushing over the baby sized hitman,

"Uwa, you're so cute in your little suit and hat."

"It's a fedora nee-chan." Reborn smiled sweetly up at the civilian, Dino shuddered at the expression on his tutors face "Doesn't it look good on me?"

"Mmm, you're so grown up too, Reborn-chan right?" Kyoko complimented while Dino picked himself up, the Arcobaleno jumped up to sit on Tsuna's small head, the small Vongola _principessa_ had soft hair, made a nice little nest "Who's this little one Reborn-chan?" Kyoko asked as a small green creature scurried off Reborn's fedora brim and down to Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ah, this is Leon, Reborn-san's friend." Tsuna gently pet the small chameleon on the head while Reborn sized up the new additions Tsuna had found, the red head seemed oblivious, but he could sense something very sharp in her. The dark haired one was very observant, he had seen her on guard from the moment she entered, she knew how much danger they were in just by being here, maybe not to the full extent, but she knew danger when she saw it.

Reborn approved of her choices in friends, they would be valuable to the _famiglia_ one day, even though they hadn't awakened their Flames yet, he knew potential when he saw it.

Hana was eyeing the baby carefully, while he had yet to puke or sneeze or drool, it didn't mean she was wanting to be close to it for too long, kids annoyed the hell out of her, one of the main reasons she didn't interact with their classmates unless she had no other choice, bar Kyoko and now Tsuna and Nagi.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies." Hana frowned at the man bowing to them, from what Tsuna said this was one of her so called brother's brothers "We're stealing _this_ ~" Massimo grabbed Tsuna and made a run for it, Reborn jumping off her head with a sigh, while it was nice to see Massimo back to his normal self….it was Massimo back to being his normal self.

"Your order just arrived kiddo." Massimo whispered while Tsuna grinned brightly up at him,

"Really?"

"Yup, Federico is wrapping it up and smuggling it in right now." Massimo promised managing to get her near a side door, Federico slipping in and pushing a package into her hands.

"Xan-alert, 10 o'clock." Tsuna blinked in confusion looking over at the clock

"It's only seven, mama said I had to be in bed by ten." Massimo petted her hair and set her down,

"We'll explain it late sis, go give him his present~" Massimo chuckled nudging her towards Xanxus, Tsuna brightening with a smile.

"Mmm, thank you Massimo-nii, Federico-nii." the girl trotted off while they both grabbed one another to giggle like children as they jumped up and down squealing,

" _ **She called us nii**_ "

Tsuna trotted over to Xanxus peeking up at the tall teen, Xanxus cocked an eyebrow at her, she was never this shy with him, did his brothers do something to her?

"N-Nii-san….Tsuna...Tsuna got you this." had he not been in front of way too many people, Xanxus was sure that he might have actually had a nose bleed. Fighting back his shock from the cuteness Xanxus cleared his throat and took the package from her.

He recognised the wrapping style as Federico, the man had no ability to wrap presents, his brother normally just used a lot of tape on a scrunched piece of paper wrapping,

"Federico…" Tsuna nodded with a smile,

"Mmm, I asked Massimo-nii-" Xanxus twitched "and Federico-nii-" Xanxus twitched again "To help, Tsuna didn't know where to get it from." Xanxus tugged off the paper his eyes widening, Tsuna had gotten her hands on guns, Tsuna had gotten him _guns_. "Massimo-nii said they work with Flames, nii-san's other ones broke." Tsuna however skimmed over how she was the one that broke them, apparently her Flames were not compatible with his guns. "Tsuna drew a picture and Massimo-nii and Federico-nii helped me get them." Xanxus ran his fingers over the red X on the sides of his new guns.

"You did good kid." Xanxus murmured ruffling her hair "Thank you." a crash sounded, Xanxus grabbing Tsuna in close and whipping his gun up to glare at his brothers "What the fu-hell." Xanxus growled while Massimo and Federico both burst into tears hugging one another

"Our baby boy is growing up~ He said _thank you_ ~"

Bouche sighed while keeping the illusion on the guns, he was lucky Massimo mentioned the present to Timoteo, there were two civilian children here and there goes Xanxus whipping his guns out at people.

"They're smiling again." Bouche blinked over at Timoteo, the old man smiling gently over at his sons "All my sons are smiling again."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana sat on the bed with Tsuna chuckling while trying to calm her down, it was now past ten and all the children had been sent to bed, Tsuna was still bouncing with energy, Nana trying her best to calm down her only child, Nagi was already asleep on the bed but Tsuna couldn't stop moving.

"I'm glad you had a good night." Nana chuckled petting Tsuna on the head "But it's time to calm down now." Tsuna wanted to, she really did, but she just couldn't "Why don't you tell me what you got." Tsuna blinked in confusion,

"But mama, you were there?" Nana petted Tsuna on the head again,

"I know little one, but tell me all the same. What book was it that Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan gave you?"

"Mmm, Hana-san said it was a story she likes, Hana-san tells really good stories, so it must be good." Nana bundled Tsuna under the blanket, as long as she was talking she wasn't bouncing around.

"And what about Mukurou-kun, Chikusa-kun and Ken-kun?"

"Mmm, the headphones and music player, Chikusa-kun recorded lessons for me to learn Italian better. Mukurou even made some for English….he's really smart." Nana had her lying down now, Tsuna couldn't help yawning a little,

"What was your favorite present?" Tsuna blinked sleepily up at her mother,

"Mama's 27 jumper." Nana chuckled, of course, even if it was just something simple, Tsuna always treasured it "And nii-san's gloves." Nana smoothed Tsuna's hair back while the child yawned again. "Mama….I'm not sleepy ye…" and out, one she stopped moving it always caught up with her. Turning to the door hearing someone chuckle Nana smiled over at Timoteo,

"You know your daughter well." Nana snuck over to the door and closed it gently, tonight they were staying in the mansion, Hana and Kyoko went home but Nana had decided to stay here since it was late.

"I try my best, sometimes that's not enough." Nana admitted looking over at Timoteo she bowed low to him, the Vongola head looked startled.

"I don't think I have ever said it….I just want to say thank you, for letting Xanxus-kun be here for Tsuna. I failed as a mother when Tsuna needed me most, he saved her. Thank you Timoteo-san, for raising Xanxus so well, and letting him be part of our family too." Timoteo urged her back up with a kind smile,

"You never failed Nana, Tsuna was able to save Xanxus too, and she was able to because she had such an amazing mother." Nana's eyes welled with tears and she could only smile,

"We did raise some good kids didn't we?" Nana giggled, Timoteo chuckled and linked their arms, leading the mother back towards what was left of the party.

"We did."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Well, I couldn't stop writing after last chapter, so this was out sooner then I thought, now to try work on the other ones I should be working on. Ended up 6 pages in before I stopped to look.

Enjoy everyone~

I spent some time working on a list of birthdays...hence a bit of a focus this chapter.

Thank you as always for everyone that took the time to give this story a read and a huge thanks to every single person that has favorite or followed, I'm glad I can give you something to read.

Huge thanks and hug to everyone that reviewed, you all encourage me more then you know. I think I missed some last chapter, I hadn't moved them outta my inbox yet which normally means I haven't noted them yet, apologies if I did miss anyone, we're starting with them :)

 **ImmemorialMemory** , _HibarixZhen_ , **Filthycommoner** , _Solera_ , **EmptySurface** , _Gelasia Kidd_ , **RockgirlLuvsFanfic** , _Guest_ , **Murasakino Kaen Yuza** , _fantasy.92_ , **Guest** _,_ _Skull1412_ , **Kichou** , _Evani_ , **Ice Night** , _foxchick1_ , **gima2618** , _19_ , **TamashinoSuzume** , _Lucky Guard_ , **Beloved Daughter** , _saku hyuuga_ , **Littlest1** , _Sewarea_ , **NaruhinaFan13149** , _Breath after Death_ , **Kurogane Tsubasa** , _SilverMidnightKitten_ , **Ahryielle** , _Crystallea1321_ , **LunarCatNinja** , _brnkofeternity06_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _cherrypeachblossom_ , **Tamani** , _Jadehauch_ , **ilovecartoonsgirl** , _Gal (Guest)_ , **Good stories here** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **TheFabulousUndertaker01** , _TheJaneOfAllTrades_ , **Of Stories Told** , _MafiaPrincipessa_ , **angeldunn1993** , _meme7789_ , **Kagekitsonegal** _,_ _ken x tsuna (Guest)_ , **EndlessChains** , _Pixiecropse_ , **ksecc1** , _Nekohana_ , **Silvyavan** _,_ _Jully Reed_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Astra (Guest)** , _Kademe_ , **KioshiUshima ,** _Foxluna ,_ **Shadow Wolf 15846** , _Secret Wind_


	13. Chapter 13

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ages Update : As of New Years Day

Chrome : 6

Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, Takeshi, Ken, Chikusa, Hayato : 7

Ryohei : 8

Kyoya, Mukurou, Belphegor : 9

Squalo : 15

Levi : 16

Xanxus : 17

Lussuria : 18

Mammon : I'm too scared to ask~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo set the drink down in front of Xanxus, the kids were in bed or sent home, it was just the Varia and the other guests now, Xanxus had come out for some quiet, he had enough of watching his brothers make fools of themselves and act like children.

"I snuck it out, don't you dare tell your father you stupid boss." Squalo growled while Xanxus tossed back the scotch Squalo had brought him.

"You really think I would? The old fart hates it when I drink." Squalo chuckled throwing himself into another seat and looking up at the stars "Iemitsu still in there?"

"Yeah, complaining to Nono still." as soon as Timoteo had been free to talk Iemitsu had jumped on him to begin listing all the things he was upset about with his daughter being in the hands of the Varia.

"What an asshole." Xanxus muttered "What sort of father treats his kid like that? Tsuna's not some possession he can order into the sort of kid he wants and the perfect little daddy's girl he has in his head. I hate trash like that." Squalo shrugged over to his boss,

"Fuck knows, but he is her father, maybe one day he'll act it?" Xanxus couldn't help but laugh at that, Squalo glaring at him while the teen tried to calm himself,

"Hell will freeze over before that ass starts to act like a father."

"You never know, maybe even stupid people like him can learn." Squalo shrugged, while he didn't like Iemitsu, the man was still Tsuna's father, maybe one day he would get over his own ego and realise what he was doing to his family, before he lost Tsuna _and_ Nana.

"Never gonna happen trashy shark, in fact, if he ever does I'll stop drinking, forever!" Squalo glared at Xanxus while his superior chuckled to himself still over the thought of Iemitsu ever acting like a father,

"Fine! Until the bastard does start acting like a father I won't...um...I won't-" It had to be something that was a visible reminder of the deal, if Xanxus bet on cutting off drinking forever he needed to do something just as obvious "I won't cut my hair!"

Xanxus stared at him in silence for a minute before bursting out into laughter again "Prepare to have the brats plaiting your hair then Squalo- _chan_ , it's gonna be down to your feet and further before that ass even considers dropping his ego."

"No father can be that fucking stupid." Squalo retorted, surely Iemitsu was going to wake up one day, he had lost Tsuna already and it was going to take a miracle for the kid to think of him as a father if he didn't change his ways, but if he kept up his actions he might even push Nana away, surely not even Iemitsu was that stupid?

"Might as well start investing in hairbrushes, ribbons and conditioner shark, you're gonna be the prettiest shark scum in the Varia. You're gonna regret this when you're sober Squalo."

"You're gonna find out what sober feels like soon you shitty boss."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Last year he had missed it thanks to a last minute job that required his certain skill set, this year however Xanxus had smashed his mobile and destroyed the phone line to the mansion, placing subordinates at the airport to intercept any hand delivered orders and redirecting all mail back to Italy. Xanxus was going to spend new years day with Tsuna.

Xanxus missed out going to the shrine with Tsuna and Nana last year, he missed out on seeing Tsuna in a kimono. Xanxus would not miss it again, he had already spent a small fortune getting pictures from Mammon, this year he was going to go with her himself, no matter what job turned up, there was no way Xanxus was missing this.

So there he was, the head of the Varia, standing in the Sawada home blinking at Nana confused after she pushed a bundle of clothes into his arms and into the bathroom, "Tsu-chan picked it out for you Xanxus-kun~" the teen frowned looking down at the bundle before cocking an eyebrow, was this maybe clothes for him to wear to the shrine too?

"Uh….Nana-san…." Nana poked her head in with a smile at the confused teenager,

"Oh, you don't know how to put them on?" Xanxus had to nod, this was not something his training had covered "...Alright, strip~" Nana giggled the teen tripping over himself in his hurry to back up from the woman,

"Eh?!"

"Oh silly, not all the way~ So cute." Xanxus glared at the woman, but she seemed totally unaffected as she took the bundle from him and broke it down "Alright, let's get you dressed~" Xanxus had to admit, for the first time in a very long time, he was terrified.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna stood in the genkan slipping her feet into the geta sandals, Squalo lending her a hand when she wobbled standing on one foot, smiling up at him brightly Tsuna turned to wait, her small hand slipping into Squalo's.

"Nii-san is going to look pretty!" Squalo cocked an eyebrow down at her, had they dressed Xanxus up as a woman? Was he finally going to get his revenge for that damn ball gown?

Squalo pulled out his phone quickly, he had to capture this moment, this moment of revenge! However the Varia's second in command was let down when Xanxus was ushered out of the bathroom in a hakama, yukata and haori.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna grinned brightly at him "We match!" Xanxus blinked down at the child, she was right, Tsuna had picked a black, white and red theme for him and it looks like her kimono was themed the same.

Xanxus nodded to Tsuna before pinning Squalo with a strange look, the silver haired teen cocked an eyebrow at Xanxus as he headed over, glancing back at Nana while the housewife fussed around getting her things together,

"Hey trash….I think I know now how she got you in a dress." Xanxus mumbled while Squalo shuddered looking at his boss,

"She can be scary." Squalo whispered while Xanxus nodded in agreement, when she put her mind to something you best just agree for there's no way you can get out of it.

"Alright, shall we be off?" Tsuna nodded, grabbing Xanxus' hand and tugging him out the door, Squalo pouting slightly at the loss of warmth when she pulled her hand from his, only moments later having it taken by Tsuna again, smiling brightly up at Squalo, the teen unable to help the twitch of his lips as they tugged up to a grin down at the bright happy girl.

"Hurry up." Mukurou growled "It's cold out here!" his dual eyes flicking to Tsuna, his jaw dropping as he blinked at her, so this was a Japanese kimono. "T-Tsuna."

"Let's go!" Nana giggled grabbing Mukurou and Chikusa's hands and tugging them off "To the shrine~"

"To the shrine~" Lussuria giggled grabbing Ken and Nagi and tugging them off, Levi glaring down at Hayato, the kid glaring back before grumbling while following after them, a cackling Mammon floating after him while snapping pictures, Nono had given her an advance payment for this year considering that Xanxus would be with Tsuna this time.

When they got to the shrine Xanxus couldn't help but tighten his grip on Tsuna's small hand, there were people everywhere and there was no way he was losing her in the crowd.

"Ah, Hana-san, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna waved over at the two, Kyoko bouncing over, Hana at a more sedated pace behind her friend, the pair were in casual attire, Kyoko began fussing around Tsuna and her kimono.

"So cute!" Kyoko giggled before waving over someone "Tsu-chan, this is my brother, Ryohei, kaa-san made him walk us here." Tsuna blinked up at the white haired child.

"Hello Kyoko's friend to the _extreme_!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise jumping back when the child yelled at her "You can call me onii-san!"

"H-Hello." Tsuna stuttered blinking at him, he was bouncing on the spot, he reminded her of Ken, the same energy and fire that couldn't be stopped or tamed. "Onii...onii….Ryohei-san."

"Onii-chan, thank you for walking us, we'll be alright now." Kyoko smiled while Ryohei bounced back over to her,

"Eh? Alright, off to train to the _extreme_!" and he was off, a white blur past them. Ken blinked for a moment before his jaw fell open,

"AH, Extreme blur-san!" he had chased the white blue more than once, now he finally had a face, "He is real! I told you Chikusa!" the blue haired child shrugged over at him in response.

"That ones Flame is nothing to sniff at, for a civilian." Squalo noted softly to Xanxus whom shot him a sharp glare,

"Don't even, if she heard you we're fucked." Squalo snapped his mouth shut looking down at Tsuna, thankfully it seemed she was talking to Hana, Nagi and Kyoko.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna! What's that?" Moments later Tsuna was tugged away by Ken, the child bouncing her around everywhere asking questions.

"Brat, get the flip back here with her!" Squalo snapped running after them, Xanxus following her carefully with his eyes, one hand on his pocket where his gun was. Nana giggled after them, nudging Nagi over towards Hana and Kyoko.

"Go on." Nagi hesitated for one moment before nodding and stepping over to the girls, "Ahhh, to be young again." Nana sighed while Lussuria petted her shoulder,

"Mou Nana-chan, you're still young~" Lussuria assured bouncing on the young mother and hugging her, "Let's go play~" the flamboyant teen tugged Nana off into the crowd, leaving Xanxus watching Tsuna with Mukurou and Hayato, Nagi had been tugged over to try catch fish with Hana and Kyoko.

"Tch, your dog needs a leash, he keeps pulling Tsuna-sama around." Hayato growled over at Mukurou, the teen flashing a frown over at the silver haired child,

"If we're talking about dogs, surely we're talking about _you_ little puppy." Hayato growled over at Mukurou,

"I hate you." Hayaot hissed while Mukurou glared back at him,

"Feelings mutual brat." Xanxus turned his frown down on both of the boys,

"Listen up brats, I don't give a shit if you hate each other, either of you brings Tsuna down tonight and you'll spend your next training session with _me_." Mukurou shut himself up then, he had been trained by Xanxus personally once, and never again would he do anything that required him to be trained by Xanxus.

The teen was good with Tsuna, but a demon with anyone else. Hayato however had not, and seemed to think that whatever Xanxus could do to him would be nothing compared to home, making a fuss for Tsuna on her shrine visit was unforgivable and he pulled his head in.

Hayato instead made himself useful by following Tsuna with Squalo, to keep guard on her while Ken dragged her around to look at everything,

"Mukurou, Chikusa, keep an eye on Nagi, Tsuna will flip if something happens to her." Mukurou opened his mouth to complain about being on watch duty for anyone other then Tsuna, but the glare from Xanxus shut him up, he knew it was true, Tsuna would be sad if anything happened to her little pet.

Xanxus just kept himself out of the way of people and watched Tsuna, sneaking the occasional photo with the camera he had.

Heading over to her he grabbed her up away from Ken and stuck his tongue out at the child childishly before striding off towards the food, Ken and Squalo following behind him like good little ducklings.

"Is that child being kidnapped?" Xanxus flashed a glare over at the women looking at him dubiously, seriously, how could they think he was kidnapping Tsuna? The brat was smiling and hugging him, no signs of distress.

"Shh, what if he hears us?" Tsuna tightened her grip on his neck, Xanxus glowering over at the women, it was fine if they wanted to bitch about him, but where his brat could hear was unforgivable.

"Don't say mean things about nii-san!" Tsuna burst out finally over at the women, then pair looking startled at being yelled at by a child "Nii-san is Tsuna's nii-san! He's not scary, he's nii-san!"

"Tsuna, it's okay." Xanxus assured his glare hitting the women "Stupid people gossip because they don't know any better." that sent the women tittering while the teen strode on with Tsuna on his hip still,

"Ah! Nii-san! O-mikuji!"

"Omi-what?"

"Um….umm…..fortunes?" Tsuna tried desperately to think of something, what else did you call them, "They tell you if you'll have a good year this year." Xanxus wasn't one that thought much of the supernatural, even though he could summon fire and do all sorts of things with it, fortunes weren't something he believed in, but if Tsuna did.

"Alright then." Xanxus set her down the girl bouncing over there, fussing in her kimono for the pouch of money her mother had given her. "Nii-san! You too!" Xanxus sighed stepping up behind her at the box, Tsuna putting some coins in the side while she fished out a paper, Xanxus sighing and doing the same.

"Ah, Great Luck!" Tsuna grinned up at him "This year should be good." Xanxus unfolded his own small paper with a cringe ' _Extremely Bad Luck_ ' good thing he didn't believe in these things.

"If you get a bad one you can tie it to a branch and your luck might change." Xanxus shrugged slipping the paper into his pocket,

"No need for that brat." Tsuna nodded with a smile and took his hand, tugging him off into the crowd. Squalo glanced down at Ken,

"You want one?" Ken shook his head trotting off after Xanxus, Squalo pausing to get one out of curiosity. Unfolding the paper he found that he had a bad luck fortune, not even bothering to read the rest he went to tie it to a branch, while he didn't believe in this either, any help he could get over the coming year, a silent prayer going off that please, can they please not collect any more brats.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was lost, Tsuna's hadn't been lost since Italy when she first met Xanxus, somehow they had gotten separated, it was starting to get dark and Ken and Hayato had been fighting and Xanxus turned to snap at them, in that moment she somehow got tugged away by the crowd. So now here she was staying put and waiting for him to find her. Tilting her head Tsuna peeked around the corner of one of the buildings to see a kid sitting there sniffling. It took her a moment but she recognised him, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ken's baseball friend.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked softly, the kid jumping in fright his brown eyes darting up to her before he rubbed his tears away.

"I-I." Tsuna tilted her head at him for a moment before bobbing down to his height and petting his dark hair quietly "I wanted to get a good fortune, for my mother." He sniffled, Tsuna flicking her eyes down to the paper in his hand, "I thought...if I could get a good one she would be okay." Tsuna reached out for the paper, the child reluctantly giving it up. It was bad luck, not the worst luck, but not good luck. Tsuna frowned looking down at it before pulling out her own one.

"I don't know if it will work….but you can have mine." Tsuna said holding it out to him "We should go tie yours to a tree, if you have mine, and we do that, you might have good luck this year." Takeshi stared at the fortune she was offering him, wiping his gathering tears away he blinked up at her.

"Y-Yamamoto Takeshi." he greeted softly while Tsuna smiled at him,

"Mmm, I know, Ken-nii is on the baseball team with you."

"Ken?….So you're Tsuna?" Takeshi noted letting her tug him to his feet "Ken talks about you a lot." he noted softly while Tsuna tugged him back out to the lit areas,

Tsuna pulled him to a stop near a tree already laden down with fortunes, Takeshi tying his to the tree before turning to Tsuna with a smile "Thank you, Tsuna." Tsuna flicked his forehead, the child squeaking and covering his forehead with a soft whine,

"Don't smile when you don't want to." Tsuna ordered "You're allowed to be sad, you're allowed to be angry, you're allowed to be confused." Takeshi stared at her in surprise while his smile fell off his lips "It's okay to not be okay." Takeshi's eyes fell down to the ground while Tsuna took his hand and folded the charm into his hand "I hope she gets better."

"Little animal!" Tsuna turned to smile at Kyoya, the child glaring back at her "Your carnivore is looking for you." Tsuna turned back to Takeshi for another moment with a smile,

"I'll see you at school Yamamoto-kun." Kyoya grabbed her wrist and began tugging her off into the crowd. Tsuna trotting along behind him with a smile, "Sorry to disturb you on New Year Hibari-kun."

"Little animals should stay with their pack." Tsuna never understood his animal talk, but she smiled at him all the same, she did know that he meant to say that he was worried about her.

"Mmm, I am, I'm with you aren't I Hibari-kun?" his sharp grey eyes flicking back at her while she blinked at him curiously,

"You trying to say that I'm part of your little pack?" Tsuna tilted her head at him,

"You're not?" he continued to study her for another few moments before sighing softly,

"Don't lump a carnivore like me with those herbivores. I am nothing like them." Tsuna smiled at him with another nod,

"Mmm, you're like nii-san." Kyoya had to admit that did stroke his pride a little, that she thought of him like that true carnivore, Xanxus. "Ne...Hibari-kun….can I call you Hibari-nii?" that froze him, looking back at those huge brown eyes while she blinked at him, chewing her bottom lip while waiting for his response, it had taken all her courage to ask him. He didn't scare her like he used to, but she had been the most nervous about asking him, out of everyone, if he would let her call him nii.

"Kyoya, little animal." he said after a few moments of silence, Tsuna beamed at him while he turned his back on her and continued to tug her through the crowd, heading for the meeting place. Xanxus had panicked when he had turned around and Tsuna was gone, however his phone was demolished and apparently Tsuna didn't have hers on her. Luckily Squalo had the number of their elusive Cloud and had called in the cavalry to help sweep the shrine until the child was found.

"Mmm Kyoya-nii."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was the middle of February, Tsuna was sitting in her room reading manga before her head snapped up with a frown. Setting the manga down Tsuna slid out of her room and snuck down the stairs, nudging the door open Tsuna headed out into the rain.

Tsuna followed the path that her intuition sent her on until she arrived at the park she had first met Nagi in, peeking in Tsuna saw Yamamoto Takeshi sitting on a swing in the rain. Walking quietly over to the other swing Tsuna sat down quietly.

"My mother died." he whispered "The charm didn't help." Tsuna studied the wet ground while holding the chains of the swing "It's her funeral today." Takeshi fell silent and they just sat there in the rain for a few minutes. "I ran away." Tsuna reached over and took his hand, sitting there in silence in the rain.

"Want me to walk you home?" Tsuna asked softly after some time, Takeshi looked over at the little girl with a teary smile,

"Yeah." Tsuna slid off the swing and tugged at his hand, pulling the boy off his own swing. Takeshi stepping off and taking the lead, tugging Tsuna after him towards his home, he knew everyone would be at the crematorium, Takeshi hadn't been able to face it, his mother in that place, his mother being burned.

While his father had been distracted he had fled. Even though he couldn't go back there, but instead he would go home, so that his father could find him easily.

"Want me to wait with you?" Tsuna asked, Takeshi looking at the small girl for a moment before nodding to her, he didn't want to sit here all alone, the house that had once held his whole family smiling. Takeshi unlocked the door and led Tsuna inside, Tsuna peeked around, she had never visited someone else's house, other than the mansion, it looked surprisingly normal, it wasn't the same as her home, she didn't know what she had expected, but something so normal wasn't it for some reason.

Takeshi led her into the lounge room, Tsuna taking a sit at his direction, taking her mobile out "Ah, what's that?" he whispered with wide eyes, he'd never seen something like that before,

"It's a mobile phone, nii-san gave it to me. I went out without telling anyone, so I'm just going to tell mama where I am so she doesn't worry." Takeshi blinked at her for a few moments before his eyes widened, they were both soaked through.

"I'll run a bath, I'd get in trouble if I let a girl get sick." Takeshi trotted off while Tsuna blinked down at herself, she hadn't noticed until now, but she was cold. Releasing just a little of her Flame Tsuna warmed herself with that for now. Quickly dialling her mother Tsuna gave her a quick explanation,

"Takesushi? Ah, Yamamoto-san, yes I know the place. I'll send your nii-san over to pick you up, how about that?"

"Mmm, thank you mama." and it that Tsuna ended to call, looking over at Takeshi when he came back into the lounge holding some dry clothes.

"They're probably way too big for you….but they're dry. You go first." he urged, Tsuna nodding to him with a smile, reaching out she pet his hair like her brother did for her all the time,

"It will be okay." Takeshi attempted a smile, but she flicked his forehead again before heading down the hall he had come from to have a quick bath and get into dry clothes.

Tsuna returned to the lounge not long later and pushed him off towards the bathroom himself, a knock coming from the door only moments later, Tsuna knew that Flame, Xanxus was here. Heading to the door she let him in with a smile, the teen just sighed heavily, he knew that smile, the brat had yet another damn kid, at least if he was lucky this one would stay in his home and not end up in the mansion, they were going to have to make an expansion if she kept collecting kids at this rate.

"All done, ah….um…." Tsuna looked over at Takeshi, he seemed a bit hesitant looking at the tall foreigner sitting in his lounge room glaring in his direction.

"Ah, mama sent my nii-san to pick me up, I'll still stay until your father gets home though." Tsuna promised, Takeshi forcing a smile for the man, only to be flicked by Tsuna again

"Ow….what was that one for?"

"Don't smile if you don't want to." Tsuna reminded while Takeshi rubbed at his forehead, Xanxus snorting in amusement, seems like the Varia weren't the only ones that had rules they had to follow around Tsuna. Takeshi instead gave her a sad half smile, moving to sit on a chair while his energy fled him and he crumpled back in on himself recalling what today was.

"Ne...Tsuna….do you think I'll ever be able to smile again?" Tsuna frowned looking over at Xanxus, her mind turning back to the funeral she had been to only a few months ago,

"Yes." Tsuna said finally, at the joint birthday both Timoteo and Xanxus' brothers were able to smile, really smile, again. "Would she want you to be sad forever?" Takeshi blinked ta Tsuna in surprise before looking down at his hands, his sad smile returning.

"No….she wouldn't. She liked it when I smiled." Tsuna didn't flick him this time, the smile on his face was sad, but it was real. "Thank you for today Tsuna." Tsuna smiled over at him with a nod before taking a seat,

"Takeshi!" Takeshi stood startled when the voice of a man cried out in the house "Takeshi?" Tsuna stood as well blinking over at the door when a tall man, that looked a lot like his child, came to stop in the doorway, he was soaked through and panting from running around.

"I'm okay dad." Takeshi promised with a sad smile "Tsuna walked me home." Tsuna bowed to the man in greeting, his eyes scanned her before flicking over to Xanxus, Tsuna could feel the pressure skyrocket around them.

"My mama sent my nii-san to pick me up, sorry to intrude Yamamoto-san." Tsuna interrupted, she didn't like the atmosphere at all between Xanxus and the man, it felt very much like a prelude to a fight. "I'll see you at school Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna waved to Takeshi with a smile before grabbing Xanxus' hand and tugging him up, his red eyes were still locked on Tsuyoshi, but finally moved as he picked Tsuna up on his hip.

"We'll return the borrowed clothes next time." Xanxus growled out taking the plastic bag with her wet clothes in hand. Tsuyoshi led them out, remaining on guard and tense until the teen and child were out his door. Turning back to his son he immediately began to grill him on who and where he had come into contact with that assassin and child.

Takeshi was confused, but he told his father everything. Tsuyoshi was worried he had to admit, about his son befriending this little girl in the care of an assassin. He had known the second he entered the house, he could smell the blood leading into his lounge room where a teenage foreigner with devastatingly powerful Flames sat glaring back at him. The child was an enigma, he could sense Flames in her too, but they were purer than the teens, maybe even stronger, he didn't know what to do, and right now he didn't know if he could make the correct decisions anyway, he was still in mourning for his wife and trying his best to stay strong for his son.

"What was her name?" Tsuyoshi asked after his son had finished his narrative of his afternoon, Takeshi blinked in surprise before looking over at his dad,

"Ah, she's the one Ken-kun on the baseball team talks about, Sawada Tsunahime." Now where the hell had he heard the name Sawada before?

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

One week before they were to go back to school Hana called Tsuna with one of Kyoko's ideas, Kyoko was coming over for a sleepover and had suggested Tsuna and Nagi come along, it wasn't often if ever they saw her without some of her monkeys following her, it was a good chance for Tsuna to get away from them and to experience a girl's only night.

Tsuna had never had a sleepover at a friends house, she had stayed at the mansion before, but that was more of a home then a friends house. Nagi was nervous, but Tsuna holding her hand made it much easier, the two girls standing in front of the two level house that looked so like Tsuna's own.

"Nagi-chan, Tsu-chan! Welcome." Kyoko bounced out the front door and pulled them both in while Hana sighed heavily, Kyoko really had taken a liking to these two, it was going to be difficult to extract themselves, so she might as well do what she could to make their place in the little collection around Tsuna and keep herself and Kyoko safe.

"You don't even live here." Hana sighed "Welcome, Nagi and Tsuna, come on, this way." Hana led them upstairs, Tsuna stopping to bow to to Hana's mother, the woman just giggled and waved her after Hana "It's not worth your time Tsuna." Hana noted taking Tsuna by the wrist and leading her upstairs "She won't remember you." Tsuna blinked in confusion but Hana didn't explain further.

Hana's room was very….well Hana, it was filled with bookshelves full of books and so very neat and tidy, if Tsuna had ever imagined somewhere Hana would be happy this was it, the girl was always reading books.

"Since I doubt you ever get away from those monkeys, tonight is just for girls, my father is on a business trip, so we were going to order something for dinner, any preferences?" Hana asked while Tsuna blinked at her with wide eyes,

"As in...ordering take out food?" Hana nodded while Nagi and Tsuna shared a look,

"I've never had take out! Is it good?" Hana looked at Tsuna strangely while setting down the pamphlets for the places they normally ordered from.

"Seriously? You've never ordered take out?" Kyoko asked, Tsuna could only nod while she and Nagi looked at the pamphlets,

"Mama always cooks." Tsuna explained "Oh! Can we….can we have pizza? I had it once in Italy!"

"Tsu-chan, you've been to Italy?" Kyoko asked while Tsuna nodded over at her, the group all crowding around the pamphlet and picking toppings for their night in.

"I brought video's~" Kyoko giggled, Tsuna and Nagi both looking at them with wide eyes, Tsuna rarely had time to sit and watch a movie, she was always learning recently, learning languages, learning her school things, learning how to fight and how to use her Flames. "Girl movies!" Tsuna had no idea if that was different from normal movies, but it would be fun tonight, of that she was sure.

"By that she means kids movies with singing." Hana noted blandly with a sigh "Lot's of singing." she wasn't the biggest fan of the singing, but it did make Kyoko happy, and she was interested to see what Tsuna and Nagi thought of it.

"Not even Hana can resist this one!" Kyoko announced lifting up a movie case "The Lion King~" Tsuna and Nagi shared a look before their heads tilted in unison.

"The Lion King?"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, he always had access to Tsuna, he always had the ability to check on her at all times, except now. Tsuna was in another person's house and he had no way in.

Levi had done an outside survey of the building and security, and he would stay on duty until Tsuna returned to the Sawada abode. Xanxus however needed to know what was going on, he couldn't stand it. He knew Tsuna was fine, he could feel her calm little Flame quite stable and happy in the house, but it still irked him, he had not a single set of Varia eyes on Tsuna. It made him uncomfortable not having eyes on her, sure they had all entrances and exits covered by his men, all watching carefully for any threats to come at the Varia _principessa_ in her civilian friends home, but he still had no eyes inside.

Squalo was attached to a small device listening carefully in on the phone lines "They've ordered pizza for dinner, delivery in approximately twenty minutes." Xanxus nodded while tossing a small device to Squalo,

"Get that in the box."

"Seriously boss? We're bugging her girls night?" Xanxus tossed him a glare that soon shut Squalo up, the teen sighing heavily "Fine, Mukurou, you okay to disguise me?" the child nodded, Xanxus had brought him along over Mammon, he didn't need any more bills, though the child had the balls to hand him a bill at the beginning, it was still a lot smaller than the ones that Mammon handed out, he was happy to give the boy some pocket money to keep him quiet about this matter, especially to Tsuna.

"We're screwed if she is at the door to receive it, we both know she sees more than she should." Xanxus nodded, he knew very well she would be upset or maybe even angry at them, but it was worth the risk, Squalo would impersonate the pizza delivery boy and get their bug into the house so they could keep an ear on things.

"Alright, going in." Squalo muttered heading to cut off the delivery boy before he got from his scooter to the door.

Squalo knocked the boy out carefully, no blood, and he should only be out a few minutes. Squalo nodded over to Mukurou, taking the two boxes and heading for the door.

It was opened by what must be Hana's mother, a pretty young woman with a smile on her lips, but there was something odd in her eyes, Squalo read out the bill while the woman began to fumble around for money. Hana was behind her moments later sending her mother off to sit while she handled the money, peering at him carefully the black haired child looked him up and down a few times.

"Tch, here monkey." she held out the money and took the boxes, the door slamming in his face behind her, grumbling to himself Squalo tucked the money in the delivery boy's pocket and disappeared, Mukurou would complete the transaction for the boy once he woke up, with illusions.

"Cheerful little shit that one." Squalo snorted in amusement "All smiles and roses."

"Sharp little brat too." Xanxus noted "You saw her looking around at the party." Squalo sighed while getting things together to listen in on the talking.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Alright, pizza check, futons check, movie check! Time to watch ladies~" Kyoko giggled while they settled into the little nest they had made, Tsuna and Nagi letting the pair push them around, they didn't know the protocol for a sleepover.

"When we're done with dinner we'll make some popcorn, what do you think Hana-chan?" Kyoko asked while Hana nodded in agreement,

"Mmm, please tell me you've at least had popcorn before." Hana noted while Nagi and Tsuna shared another look before tilting their heads in confusion, Hana could only groan in response. The pair were both terribly naive in their own way. "Dig in, we'll make popcorn later." and so they sat, in their nest of sheets and food, Tsuna and Nagi both watching in awe as the movie unfolded, Hana groaning every time Kyoko began singing the next song, her friend was a very bright and kind person, but she was also a terribly off key singer.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"...Do we really have to listen to this?" Squalo whined while Xanxus tossed him a glare, they had no idea if something would happen later, so yes, they did have to keep listening, even if every note that Tsuna's friend hit was off key. "I'm never going to be able to watch the Lion King again, you know that right?"

"You often watch children's movies?" Mukurou snorted while the teen tossed the child a glare,

"Shut up, the Lion King is an exception." Xanxus burst into laughter at that, "Don't you dare laugh at me Xanxus, I saw you brush away a tear when Mufasa died." Xanxus rolled his eyes,

"Your mind is going in your old age _grandpa-shark-nii_." Squalo glowered back at him for that,

"Is that-" Mukurou couldn't help but laugh "Is that what Tsuna called you?"

"I'll kill you one of these days you shitty boss." Squalo growled while Xanxus ignored him and turned his attention back to the off key singing coming from the girls night in.

"Are we going to do this every time she goes to one of these? Because I don't know if I can take the singing for long shitty boss."

"Then teach the brat to sing on key, because I'm not leaving my brat _anywhere_ without someone to keep an eye on her." Squalo was ready to slam his head against a wall, if Xanxus was to be believed that means that they would be listening in on girls nights for the foreseeable future, how many other movies could this voice destroy?

"We're sending Tsuna to these things with a list of approved movies from now on, she can watch horror, she can watch war movies, anime or anything, anything but ruining my childhood." Squalo muttered while throwing the earbud away, he couldn't keep listening to the singing, it was hurting his head.

"You're on your own boss, I can't take this shit, I'm going home." Xanxus glared after him before shrugging,

"Whatever, take the brat with you." Squalo waved over to Mukurou, the child trotting after Squalo, he would be happy to head to sleep rather then stay here with the singing.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna stood at the window with a wave outside "Someone out there Tsuna?" Hana asked while she nodded,

"Mmm, nii-san." Hana scowled out the window, she had no idea where he might be, but she didn't appreciate the teen watching them. A point that she hammered home by tugging the blinds closed.

"Monkeys, why do you have so many monkeys?" Tsuna blinked at Hana, moving to sit on the futon on the floor, Nagi shifting to rest her head on Tsuna's knees,

"Xanxus-san likes to keep Tsuna safe." Nagi noted softly "She's his only sister." Hana sighed heavily at that,

"That makes way too much sense." the midnight haired child grumbled while grabbing a pillow, with which she threw at Kyoko who was still singing.

Kyoko giggled and threw the pillow right back, Tsuna blinked startled when another pillow hit her in the face,

"Eh?"

"It's called a pillow fight Tsuna." Hana noted throwing another pillow at Kyoko "Just enjoy yourself." Tsuna looked at the pillow in her lap, Nagi actually taking the initiative as she grabbed the pillow on her head and threw it at Hana. A shy smile followed that ended with another pillow meeting Nagi's face.

Tsuna couldn't help the giggle as she grabbed the pillow and threw it at the giggling Kyoko, and then it was on, the great war of the pillows.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The school term came much too fast for Tsuna's liking, she would much prefer if it was always holidays, but at the same time, it was good to see the people that school had separated her from, that and baseball, Ken was a menace without his baseball.

"Little animal." Tsuna smiled over at Kyoya handing him his lunch, the holidays had been an inconvenience for him, he had been in withdrawal for her and Nana's cooking, Tsuna had delivered him lunch on a few select days he had informed her of being on school grounds, but otherwise, he had gone without.

"I made some for Kusakabe-san." Tsuna explained "The purple one is yours, white for him." Kyoya grunted taking the two bento from her,

"Hurry along little animal." Tsuna bowed to him before walking into school grounds, Mukurou sneering at Kyoya as he went past but otherwise the pair managed an almost civilised greeting.

"Tsuna-sama is not an animal!" Hayato snapped bristling at the child while he glared back in response,

"Move along _brat_." Hayato growled at him but moved after Tsuna when she headed in to see her class list,

"Tsu-chan~" Kyoko bounced to Tsuna and hugged the girl with a giggle "Let's go see if we're in the same class~" Tsuna could only squeak in surprise before being tugged off,

"Hey girl, stop dragging Tsuna!" Ken hissed running after them, Chikusa sighing heavily while pushing his glasses up and headed after the much too energetic children,

"How troublesome."

"Yay!" Kyoko squealed, Tsuna had to cover her ears, the brown haired child could hit a pretty painful pitch "We're all together again!" Tsuna smiled with a soft chuckle, of course they were, Xanxus had asked Kyoya to do it, so it had all been organised beforehand.

Still, it was nice to know they would all be together again, Tsuna hadn't know Xanxus organised for Hana and Kyoko to be in her class as well, that was a nice addition.

"Hurry to class little animal." Tsuna squeaked when a tonfa rapped the top of her head,

"Okay, Kyoya-nii." Tsuna sighed turning to him with a huge smile ignoring the hissing Hayato "We'll head in now." he nudged her off with his tonfa, Mukurou grabbing her wrist and tugging her off with Hayato close behind hissing insults in Italian at both Mukurou and Kyoya,

"Leave her to us little birdy~" Mukurou purred "We'll take care of her from here." Kyoya didn't want to say that it pained him to leave her protection to others, but it was starting too.

"Hey Tsuna!" Mukurou nearly growled when a new child tossed his arm around Tsuna with a smile, Ken blinked for a moment before grinning,

"Yamamoto!" Ken grinned "How was your break?" Takeshi's brown eyes flashed with something for a moment before his smile turned sad,

"Not the best, but, it's good to be back at school, _and_ to be in class with Tsuna!" Hana pushed him off Tsuna with a frown,

"Stop touching her monkey, she's not a doll." Tsuna glanced between the two in surprise while Hana pulled her away from the boys "Monkeys, primitive monkeys, all of you."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna and Kyoko had been paired for an assignment and were heading to Kyoko's house to finish off the work. Tsuna was nervous, she hadn't been picked up from school by anyone but Xanxus in a long time, and the last time someone had, it had not been….pleasant.

Kyoko was all smiles and laughter, tugging Tsuna with her down the paths outside school heading home, she came home on her own a lot apparently, her brother was often training or doing something that older kids did and she always found her way home regardless. Today was no different, she was heading home with a smile, Tsuna walking along with her while they talked over their assignment and work without a care.

Yet even so, Tsuna found her eyes darting around, she found the hair on the back of her neck pricking, they walked, talked and laughed yet she couldn't find herself comfortable with her friend. There was something wrong.

"Well, look what we have here boys." Tsuna grabbed Kyoko's hand and tugged her to her side "It's Sasagawa's little sister, and friend." Tsuna frowned at the surrounding males, her eyes flicking to each one, assessing the risk and power of each carefully. "You little girls are going to come with us."

"I'll let Sasagawa know." another muttered "He'll have to come, and then-"

"Then we take our pound of flesh."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Inspired by KioshiUshima_

"D-Divorce? Nana what do you mean?" Iemitsu cried his shaking hands gripping at the paperwork his most darling wife had given him,

"I'm sorry Iemitsu….but I've met someone." Nana apologised with a sad smile "I loved you, once, but over time….I'm sorry, but he makes me happy." Iemitsu was furious, he wanted to scream, to explode, to kill. That was right….if he could find out who he was going to make them disappear. Someone had stolen his wife, and he would never forgive them, he would crush them with the full power of CEDEF.

"Who?" Iemitsu hissed "I have the right to know." a door cracked open behind him, Iemitsu could sense Sky Flames, whoever had stolen his wife had active Sky Flames, whirling to punch them he froze, standing behind him in a gaudy hawaiian shirt and a hat was Timoteo.

"T-Timoteo." the old man was smiling calmly at him,

"I'm going to give you one piece of advice Iemitsu, sign the paperwork and leave." Iemitsu was gaping at the Vongola boss in horror his mouth opening and closing without words, what did someone say to that?

"Iemitsu, you know Timoteo….my lover." Timoteo moved to Nana's side and lifted her knuckles, placing a kiss upon them.

"This can't be real….this can't be real….he's the leader of a fucking Mafia family Nana, he's a murderer and criminal!" Timoteo frowned at Iemitsu, while Nana tightened her hand on Timoteo's,

"I know Iemitsu." the blond fell silent in shock staring at his wife "Timoteo was honest with me, which is more than I can say of you."

"Nana…."

"Even if you refuse to complete the paperwork, it doesn't matter, you are no longer welcome here."

Iemitsu screeched as he sat up at his desk his paperwork scattering around him while he tipped out of his chair, blinking around his office in confusion the dream still in his mind. He needed to call Nana, she didn't really know about the Mafia did she?

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Ugh, I was going to have Takeshi in the last chapter, but it ended up running so long that I pushed him back a chapter, otherwise I never would have stopped writing, and my other stories needed some love xD

Was double checking my details and realized I whoopsed and actually swapped Levi and Lussuria's ages, so I've adjusted that, still triple checking the other chapters for mistakes with that.

Apologies for any mistakes, I'm still doing the four millionth check of this chapter.

Huge thanks to everyone of the amazing people that took the time to read this and much love to all the fantastic reviewers~

 **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _Delighted Laughter_ , **fantasy.9** 2 , _TheBlackSeaReaper_ , **Guest** , _Lucky Guard_ , **Lerya-chan** , _Yoruko Rhapsodos_ , **Tamani** , _brnkofeternity06_ , **gima2618** , _MafiaPrincipessa_ , **Noona (Guest)** , _Jadehauch_ , **KioshiUshima** , _Tempestae Night_ , , _LunarCatNinja_ , **Sewarea** , _saku hyuuga_ , **GirlAnimePrincess** , _Silvyavan_ , **Nekohana** , _Tommy14_ , **Evani** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **Of Stories Told** , _19_ , **Kichou** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **Littlest1** , _Kagekitsonegal_ , **GranEvol21** , _GetsueiNoYume_ , **EndlessChains** , _Good stories here_ , **Kurogane Tsubasa** , _Beloved Daughter_ , **ksecc1** , _meme7789_ , **97fizhy03dt** , x **.DreamQueen.x** , _Tegasus_ , **Guest** , _Astral and Celestial_ , **Ondine de la Mer** , _Lola (Guest)_

Hadrian (Guest) : I never get tired of it, so thank you, I'm glad I can make someone's day a little brighter.

Anonimous (Guest) : I'll do my best to oblige, I've started, it will be in next chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language and Fluff~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus growled at the phone but picked it up regardless, it was Levi calling, the teen was on Tsuna duty today so either he was calling because he was bored, or something had gone wrong.

"What?"

"Uh...you're not going to like it." Xanxus' eyes narrowed to a glare,

"Start talking scum."

"Some high school brats just took Tsuna and the other girl." Xanxus' desk mysteriously caught on fire, the teen stalking out of the room ignoring Squalo as the silver haired swordmaster growled after him and tried his best to put the fire out.

"How many."

"Six."

"Combat assessment." Xanxus ordered while Levi scanned the teenagers taking Tsuna off somewhere, following at a safe distance until Xanxus said otherwise.

"Low, civilian students with mediocre skill." Xanxus growled lightly, while his instincts told him to get in there and destroy those civilian brats that dared take Tsuna, he was also incredibly curious to see whether or not Tsuna would fight. Tsuna may be reluctant to use her skills, but she was also someone that wouldn't let a friend be hurt.

"Keep a close eye on them, I'm on my way. Only interfere if it looks like it's going to be too much for her, or if she doesn't fight."

"Yes boss." Levi sent the physical location to Xanxus by text while keeping an eye, so far the teenagers had just nudged the two children around, Tsuna had been covering Kyoko while frowning at the surrounding high schoolers.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna complied with the teens when they dragged them off to a waterway, under a bridge, she kept her tongue and instead did her best to make sure Kyoko was calm, she wasn't the best at assessing combat abilities, but they surely couldn't be stronger than Xanxus.

If they were they would have been being pestered by Kyoya, so that meant they were probably weaker than Kyoya, so that made them weaker than Xanxus. That meant had a chance at beating them if she had to.

The only question now was how, Xanxus had said she shouldn't use her Flames unless they had a gun, she hadn't seen any guns, but one of them did have a knife. Squalo had taught her how to fight against someone with a knife or sword, but that would be difficult to manage along with keeping Kyoko safe.

Kyoko...Tsuna looked over at her scared friend, Kyoko hadn't let go of her hand since the teenagers had shown up, if she was going to get them both out of this safely she would need to leave Kyoko on her own, but what then if someone got to Kyoko while she was working on the other teenagers.

Tsuna's brow furrowed in thought while she kept calming Kyoko quietly, looking between the teens to see what she could use to get them out of this, one of them was limping slightly, one seemed to have a short temper, he would be the type to hit first and ask questions later, so he needed to go down first, or soon after it began. The one that worried her most though was the one with the knife, he was calm, and calm meant that he would be thinking should she do anything, that meant he might see that Kyoko couldn't fight and go after her while Tsuna was occupied.

It would be so much easier if she just used her Flames, but she had promised Xanxus, she wouldn't use those unless her life was in imminent danger, so that meant she needed to come up with a strategy before she and Kyoko got hurt.

"Hey! Give back my sister! You...You _unextreme_ bullies!" Tsuna's head shot up to see Ryohei, Kyoko sobbed in relief, Tsuna tugging the girl back behind her when she went to run to Ryohei,

Tsuna knew things were only going to get worse from here, the one with a knife was shifting his weight on his feet in a way that told her he was about to come after her and Kyoko, while he was distracted, that gave her the chance to at least get the knife out of the way, between her and Ryohei they should be able to take out the rest, if Kyoko's bragging about her brothers boxing was anything to go by.

Nudging Kyoko back a bit further Tsuna studied the knife wielding teen as he dived at her and Kyoko, grabbing his wrist as the knife slashed past her face Tsuna pushed it up in the air while slamming her other hand into his throat, grabbing the wrist with the knife again Tsuna pulled the teen towards her while letting go of his wrist and delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest throwing the teen away from her and Kyoko and flat out on his back.

Tsuna tugged Kyoko away from the fallen teen and behind her still while ducking under a punch coming from one teen and burying her fist in his gut, knocking the air out of him while he slid to his knees.

With the yell of "Extreme." Ryohei also jumped into the fray quickly taking out another two high schoolers. Tsuna moved in front of Kyoko when one of the last two boys launched at her with a snarl, catching his fist in her hand she tugged him forwards and off balance right into the knee she had heading for his face knocking him out.

Turning to the last one she nodded with a smile seeing Ryohei finish him off.

"Woah! You're strong! Join the Boxing team Kyoko's friend!" Tsuna blinked at the older child with wide eyes, Kyoko interrupting them as she bounced on Tsuna with a sob,

"Tsu-chan you were so cool, I was so scared!" Tsuna hesitantly smiled, she had been scared that Kyoko would be scared of her if she saw that Tsuna could fight, Xanxus had told her that it would come in handy to protect her mama and her friends, Tsuna had been training for over a year with him now, but she had never really used it. In the end she knew she was still so small, boys and those teens especially were all so much bigger then how, how could someone like her actually do anything against them.

"Bitch!" Tsuna squeaked when she was pushed down, Ryohei covering both her and the fallen Kyoko as the knife wielding teen slashed at Tsuna, cutting across Ryohei's eye while Tsuna launched at him and knocked him back from Ryohei before he could do any more harm to the older child. Tsuna twisted to fall on the ground near him, locking her arm around his throat and cutting off the oxygen until the flailing fighting teen went limp.

Tsuna let him go and scurried over to Ryohei, tearing off a strip of her shirt and pushing it up against his eye,

"Kyoko-chan, my mobile phone, call an ambulance!" Tsuna ordered the child blinking at her with teary eyes, Tsuna pushing her mobile into Kyoko's hands "119!" Tsuna ordered pressing the cloth hard to Ryohei's eye. The cut wasn't too deep, Ryohei shouldn't lose his sight but head wounds bled a lot. Tsuna was trying very hard to stop the bleeding as Kyoko fumbled with Tsuna's mobile. "Kyoko-chan, _stop_ , _calm_ and **dial**."

"Don't worry brat, help is incoming." Tsuna blinked up in surprise before smiling brightly at Xanxus. The teen moving to check on Ryohei for her. Tsuna fell back to sit on her ass before she began shaking, all of a sudden everything caught up with her and she couldn't help but shake.

"Mou, Tsu-chan." Tsuna pressed into the offered hold, Lussuria hugging her tight for a moment before calling over to Xanxus, swapping children Xanxus pulled Tsuna into his hold, Tsuna reaching out and grabbing Kyoko and pulling her into the hug as well while Lussuria moved his attention to helping the healing of Ryohei's injury so that there would be as little scarring as possible.

"You did good brat, but next time don't let your guard down until you're safe." Xanxus ordered while glaring around at the unconscious high schoolers, flicking a look over to Mukurou, whom Lussuria had brought with them, he nodded and the child smirked. Xanxus had given free reign to Mukurou to punish the teens that had dared lay a hand on the Varia _principessa_.

"I-Is onii-chan...is onii-chan going to be okay?" Kyoko sobbed while Tsuna stroked her hair gently and let her Flame ignite just enough to calm the girl,

"He'll be alright Kyoko-chan." Tsuna promised "Ryohei...onii-san will be okay."

It was only a few minutes later that an ambulance arrived, hot on the heels of the vehicle was Kyoya, the child stalking right into the gathering of Mafioso and tearing Tsuna from Xanxus, the teen snarling at the child but Kyoya ignoring him while checking Tsuna over.

"You are unharmed little animal?" Tsuna nodded with a sad smile before moving back into Xanxus' hug "The culprits will be dealt with." Kyoya growled while Mukurou snorted in amusement.

"Let's talk birdy~" Mukurou purred "Because they shall not get a moment of the rest for the remainder of their pitiful lives." Kyoya looked down at Tsuna one more time to check she was alright before nodding and heading off to talk with Mukurou on the punishment to come.

"Kyoko!" the child blinked over at her brother with wide eyes "I'm okay to the _extreme_." Kyoko sniffled with a nod "I'm okay."

Tsuna hugged Kyoko tight around the neck with a sad smile "He's okay Kyoko-chan, Luss-nee won't let anything happen to him."

"Really?" Kyoko sniffled while Tsuna hugged the child tight,

"Really."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus looked down at the report, he had ordered Levi to not only record the encounter but to submit a full report, Tsuna had done extremely well, he did have his worries though, there had been a few small mistakes, but this did give them a good practical baseline to work on.

The other brat, Ryohei, he had done extremely well for a civilian, if he was going to be yet another of Tsuna's growing gathering of Paladins then they had a lot to work with, the kid had skill for his age, he had taken down some high school aged students at a very young age.

He trained on a regular basis, Xanxus knew that at the very least, he did runs and had some boxing training from an uncle that was a professional boxer.

"The boy, how is he now?"

"He'll have a scar." Levi noted "No problems with vision, no need for any rehab, he'll be released from the hospital tomorrow."

"Tch…at least this one has some training." Xanxus muttered grumpily, for once they didn't have to start from scratch.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Kyoko, Tsuna, Hana and Nagi all sat in Hana's bedroom, the girl had organised yet another girls night in over the weekedn to help get Kyoko smiling again, the girl was worried about her brother even though he was being released tomorrow and the doctors all said he was fine.

Kyoko was still the type to worry though, so Hana had organised a girls night to talk and get Kyoko smiling again. The first hour of which Tsuna and Kyoko spent describing the night Ryohei got put in hospital in detail to a grumpy Hana.

"Tsuna" Tsuna couldn't help but snap to attention at the sound of Hana's order.

"Yes!"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Tsuna blinked in surprise at that, she didn't expect that to be the question.

"Uh...Nii-san?" Hana studied Tsuna quietly for a few moments before nodding, looking to Kyoko and back to Tsuna she nodded again to herself having come to a decision,

"Tell that brother of yours tomorrow, Kyoko and I want to learn to defend ourselves." Tsuna could only nod in silence to that order, while Tsuna didn't like that they had to learn to defend themselves, at that same time it was best they did, Xanxus had told her that girls needed to know how to defend themselves for when they got older.

"O-Ok. I'll send him a message." Tsuna noted looking down at her small phone _Yes or no?_

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus blinked down at his phone with a laugh, so she knew he was listening, he was making that girl much too observant. As for training the two civilian girls, if they were going to be around Tsuna from now on then it was best they had at least the basics of self defence, depending how well they took to different combat styles he could work on their training from there.

Tsuna was collecting quite the little army.

They had close combat specialists like Ken and Ryohei if Tsuna did end up collecting him, though the child wasn't giving Tsuna a choice, he was hassling her to join the elementary boxing team. Hayato was turning out to be mid range, Chikusa as well was better with mid range then either close combat or ranged. Nagi was just starting her training with Mammon and Mukurou. Tsuna had asked him to delay that when he brought it up months ago, Tsuna wanted for Nagi to get used to Nana and to be comfortable around the Varia first, it had been slow going, but Nagi was slowly opening up and relaxing.

Kyoya was doing his own training, with regular sparring with Mukurou, he had come up with some ingenious modifications to his beloved tonfa from what Xanxus had seen.

Maybe they would get lucky and one of the girls would take to long range combat giving Tsuna a balanced set of non Guardians around her at all times.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Nii-san said yes." Tsuna smiled closing the small flip phone "Luss-nee will probably be first, he's really good at fighting, he tells nii-san what would be best for each of us to learn."

"Ne Tsu-chan, why do you call Lussuria-san Luss-nee?" Kyoko asked blinking over at Tsuna curiously, the girl blinking in surprise, she hadn't really thought about it.

"Luss-nee asked me to, it's what he likes." Tsuna shrugged "I don't know why, but if it makes him happy." Kyoko tilted her head at Tsuna before smiling.

"Do you think he'd mind if we call him Luss-nee too?" Tsuna smiled brightly at Kyoko in response with a nod of her small head.

"He'd like that!"

"So...what are we in for Tsuna." Hana sighed grabbing a handful of popcorn her dark eyes locked on the tiny brunette.

"Hmm….well Luss-nee started with lots of running and how to punch….Moo...uh….mooway….he calls it something Thai, there's lots of punching and stuff, he said it's kind of like boxing, but better." Tsuna mused while Kyoko blinked at her with wide eyes,

"Boxing? So girls can box too?" Tsuna nodded over to Kyoko while Nagi tugged at her sleeve.

"W-What about me?" Nagi whispered while Tsuna petted her head gently giving the younger girl a gentle smile.

"You're already learning from Mammon-nee, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nagi hesitated her good eye flicking between Hana and Kyoko, to be honest she didn't want to learn the physical combat side of things, she prefered to stay away from direct violence as much as she could.

"I-I'll keep learning from Mammon-nee." Tsuna nodded before looking back over at Hana and Kyoko.

"Luss-nee gets you to try different things, and then he makes a list of things to do every day." Tsuna frowned while thinking what they had started with "How far you need to run and exercises."

"I could join onii-chan in his runs." Kyoko mused while Hana sighed heavily, while she was not looking forward to the physical conditioning she also knew it was important if they wanted to be able to hold their own against attackers, especially male ones. Most males would have better physical strength than them from the get-go, so getting their own up was going to be key in any sort of physical fight.

"How much training have you had Tsuna? You fought off high schoolers right?" Hana asked while Tsuna blinked over at the dark haired child in confusion.

"Nii-san's been teaching me for a year….or a little more I think." Tsuna mused "He gave me a list of exercises, and we do them every day after school before homework. He says the more I run around the more energy I run off so I can concentrate on my homework."

"So that's how he gets you to sit still, I'll have to remember that."

"Works o-on Ken-san t-too." Nagi noted while Hana smirked, finally, something that would make the dog monkey sit down and stop.

"Does he fetch?"

"Isn't that what baseball is?" Tsuna asked while Hana burst out laughing, Kyoko rolling around on the futon giggling as well.

"Best description of that monkey sport ever." Hana announced "Baseball is now and forevermore _fetch_."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Lussuria was well and truly in his element, he had been given some more adorable little ones to teach to fight.

"Alright my adorable little darlings~" Lussuria giggled while fangirling over their cute little outfits, he had dressed them all up as ninjas for the first session, Kyoko was enjoying it, Hana just scowling at him while Tsuna barely noticed, Lussuria always dressed her up, in fact this was probably one of the more normal costumes she had been handed in the last year "We'll begin with running, Tsu-chan you lead. You two little darlings try keep up~" Hana could only groan, this was going to be a long day. "Run slow for them dear." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile before taking off "Slowly Tsu-chan~"

"That's slow?" Hana groaned looking after Tsuna, the brown haired girl stopped with a blink looking back at them before smiling,

"Sorry Luss-nee." Lussuria nudged Hana and Kyoko into following Tsuna as the small girl took off again, more at a jog instead, Hana grumbling every step of the way, but she followed.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Yo, Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled over at Takeshi as the child ran up to her with a bright grin "How was your weekend? We didn't see you at the baseball game."

"Oy, you, stay away from Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna was about to reply before Hayato pushed in between her and Takeshi, glaring at the teen "You baseball addicted moron."

"Hayato right?" Hayato growled over at Takeshi, intent on defending his boss from the likes of this always smiling jock brat "You can call me Takeshi."

"Like hell I will, stay away from Tsuna-sama! It's because you brats that she got attacked!" now that halted Takeshi entirely, his entire demeanour changed, sharpened even as he narrowed his eyes at Hayato and turned serious.

"Tsuna was attacked?" Takeshi demanded, Tsuna butting in with a smile, nudging Hayato back.

"It wasn't serious, some bullies came after Kyoko-chan to get back at her onii-san." Takeshi quickly scanned Tsuna looking for injuries, his dark eyes jumping over to Kyoko who was just coming through the school gates as well and assessing her for injuries. Other than looking tired she seemed okay, Hana was grumbling under her breath non stop and slowly inching into school grumpily.

"Are they okay?" Takeshi asked while Tsuna nodded to him with a smile.

"They're alright, Hana-san and Kyoko-chan are learning self defence from Luss-nee." Tsuna explained "I think Hana-san is tired."

"Tired doesn't even begin to cover it, that man is a demon, I don't understand how the hell you survive that every day!" Hana grumbled while Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't do that every day….that's just the morning warm up." Hana couldn't help but groan, Tsuna wasn't human, she couldn't be, to be able to do that as a warmup. That Lussuria was a demon, she was exhausted, muscles she didn't know she had were aching and if she wasn't so stubborn she would throw in the towel.

If this meant that they could defend themselves against high school monkies though, then it was worth the pain, there would be no monkeys assaulting her friends for any reason ever again.

"Stop touching her you baseball-baka!" Hayato pushed Takeshi away from Tsuna while the girl blinked in surprise, catching Takeshi as he tumbled backwards.

"Hayato-kun." Tsuna frowned over at the child, Hayato flinching before wilting before her frown "Takeshi-kun is my friend….please, don't fight." it was like someone had taken his only toy, the child looked devastated as he scuffed his shoes on the ground mumbling apologies to her.

"It's okay Tsuna." Takeshi chuckled "It's how boys make friends!" Tsuna flicked his forehead only a second later when he smiled, the child blinking before grinning at her again, this time though, he was actually smiling. "So tell me about this attack." Takeshi noted trying to be off hand while Tsuna tried to find the words, she knew he was angry about it, she could tell he was upset. She didn't know how to word the story without making him more angry, she really didn't want to make anyone angry.

"Crowding at the gates is forbidden." Tsuna squeaked softly when a tonfa knocked on her head "Head in little animal." Tsuna nodded and hurried off, Takeshi went to follow but Kyoya caught him by his collar and dragged him to a halt, all the children running after Tsuna bad Takeshi.

"The report is in my office." Takeshi tilted his head at the dark haired child "If you're intending to be around my small animal, you will need to learn to defend her." Takeshi didn't completely understand what he said until he was reading the report. Someone called Levi had given it to Kyoya according to the grumpy child.

"Finish reading it and get out." Takeshi scurried out of the office moments later and hurried to class. He needed to learn how to fight, to protect Tsuna. High school students had attacked her and she won, that meant he needed to be better than that, and to be able to keep her safe he needed to be able to intercept those attacks before Tsuna had to deal with them.

Takeshi stopped mid walk in the hall, looking at the papers once more before nodding to himself, he wanted to learn to protect Tsuna.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Dad! I want you to teach me the sword. I want to protect Tsuna!" Tsuyoshi felt his heart plummet, he had hoped against all hope that his son wouldn't ever ask him that, ad by mentioning Tsuna that meant he was intending to get involved with the daughter of a Mafioso, and even worse the girl's so called brother was part of the Varia if his source was to be believed.

Takeshi wanting to learn to fight was something he thought that might happen in the future, wanting to fight for the daughter of a Mafioso, that was something else entirely.

"Takeshi, this weekend we're going to meet Sawada Tsunahime and her mother officially." he needed to see the girl in her world, her home. The way she treated her family was going to be the deciding factor here, otherwise he was bundling up Takeshi and moving to another town.

If the girl was, however, the sort of gentle soul that Tsuyoshi thought might be at all trustworthy with his son's life, Flame and soul, only then would he stand down and let Takeshi choose his possible bloody fate.

Then he would agree to train his son and for him to have continued contact with Tsuna and the world the little girl lived in.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was the end of Golden Week and Tsuna had snuck out, again. So here she was sitting in the park quietly waiting for something to happen, her intuition had never sent her somewhere without a reason before, so she would wait and wait until whatever was going to happen, happened.

Tsuna slid off the swing, her golden brown eyes flicking up to the man stumbling into the park, heading for the stranger without hesitation Tsuna caught the bundle in his arms before it hit the ground. Blinking down at the bundle Tsuna's eyes widened seeing a small child around two to three years old,

" _P-Principessa_ , are you the Vongola _principessa_." Tsuna wasn't sure what Vongola was, but she had heard the name before, nodding to the man he sobbed in relief and collapsed completely on the ground, Tsuna flinching seeing the blood beginning to pool around him.

"Please….please take Fuuta, my son, please." Tsuna looked down at the child in her arms "Please, keep him safe, _principessa_. Please." Tsuna could only nod, not sure what to say as the man on the ground burst into tears "Thank you, thank you, _principessa_." Tsuna fumbled with the sleeping toddler while tugging out her phone.

"Tsuna? Damnit did you sneak out again?" Xanxus growled, the brat was getting better and better at getting around his surveillance, whoever had the bright idea of teaching the kid that needed to die….oh yeah, it was him, so she could sneak out of enemy hands if left unattended like when Ottabio took her away.

"Nii-san, I'm at the park…." she could hear him moving around, probably storming out of the mansion with all his normal grouching.

"Is someone there, are you in danger?" Tsuna looked around carefully with a frown, tightening her hold on the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"I'm okay, there's a man that's hurt, he's bleeding….and a baby."

"A baby? What the fu-"

"Nii-san."

"Udge, I was going to say fudge brat. Stay there, do not move from that spot kid."

"Mmm….nii-san…. _hurry_. It's just us here now….but I have a feeling someone is coming." Tsuna looked around, kneeling in the dirt she settled the sleeping toddler down and rolling the man over, he was bleeding from his middle, and bleeding a lot, all she could do was apply pressure and wait until Xanxus arrived.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus grumbled while hopping in a car "Stay there, do not move from that spot kid."

"Mmm….nii-san…. _hurry_. It's just us here now….but I have a feeling someone is coming." Xanxus hit the accelerator hard at that, the kids intuition hadn't yet waned a bit, if she thought someone was coming, then someone was bloody well coming.

Xanxus kept waiting for her intuition to die down, his father insisted that it always happened as children grew up, yet here was Tsuna, seven and still running with completely unhindered intuition. In the back of his mind he did note that Tsuna seemed to have overcome her fear of blood, looks like Ryohei getting slashed actually helped her move past that one fear.

His car screeched to a stop outside the park, Xanxus jumping out and moving over to the man Tsuna was kneeling by.

"Get in the car brat, take the kid with you." Tsuna nodded picking up the small child and carrying him over to the car, opening the back seat she slid in, settling the baby down on the seat beside her "It's okay, nii-san is here." Tsuna whispered to the toddler, though still he slept.

Xanxus carried the man over to the car and shoved him in the passenger side seat, jumping back in the car he headed back to the mansion, he would have to rely on Lussuria, a hospital wouldn't be able to help this man now.

"Call Lussuria brat, tell him to come to the mansion entrance." Tsuna nodded while calling him on her phone and relaying Xanxus' order.

"I'm here and waiting baby girl, oh, I see the car now~" Tsuna set her phone down before taking the toddler back into her hold, she needed to get him inside and clean the blood off him.

"Lussuria, here." Lussuria hurried over to the passenger side and began checking over the wounds while Tsuna trotted past them inside. Heading into Xanxus' room she took the toddler into the bathroom, running a bath she shook the child awake gently.

"Mama?" Tsuna smiled at him and set him down in the bath before following, the toddler sitting with her in the warm water "Mama?" Tsuna began washing off the blood that had stained through his clothes while the toddler babbled at her. Tsuna didn't even notice that apparently the soap was now floating, the water starting to rise in blobs and puddles "Sawada Tsunahime, ranked number one of kindest Mafioso out of 237." the water came splashing back down around them while Tsuna blinked at the toddler with wide eyes,

"Wow, Fuuta-chan, you talk like an adult!" the toddler tilting his head in confusion while he blinked at her with huge brown eyes.

"Mama?" Tsuna tilted her head back at Fuuta, the small toddler giggling all of a sudden and pouncing on the bubbles. Tsuna had no idea why he was all adult talk one second then back to a kid the next, but he was smiling, so that was good.

"Bubble crown!" Tsuna giggled beginning to pile bubbles on his head while the toddler giggled and tried to do the same for her.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus was pacing, Squalo blinking at him confused while the teenager growled over at him "What' flew up your ass?"

"The brat is in the bath." Squalo snorted "With a male brat." now that froze Squalo, slipping his blade out the teen's silvery eyes narrowing.

"He's dead." Squalo purred while Xanxus caught him, stopping the teen from storming the room and killing someone,

"It's a baby brat." Squalo froze his head cocking while he tried to process that. Looking at Xanxus for a few moments he looked back at the door while trying to figure out what Xanxus meant.

"Wait...the kid has a kid?" Xanxus glared at him for that, cuffing him upside his head with a growl.

"No you fucking moron, the kid was handed a kid and is now bathing it." Squalo kept frowning at him still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the fuck you shitty boss?" Xanxus hurriedly told Squalo what had been going on so far this evening.

"Fuck...do we know who this guy is? Or hell, how he _found_ Tsuna?"

"I have an idea." Xanxus growled "The brat is the new Ranking Prince." Squalo froze at that, looking over at Xanxus while the colour fled his cheeks.

"The Ranking Prince died?" Xanxus nodded quietly,

"Two months ago, I'd gather the man brought him here hoping for protection, from the scribbles the bastard had on him his brat recommended Tsuna, and Namimori."

"How the fuck did he see her? He has to see her to analyse right? We haven't let the brat out without a disguise around Mafioso, so what the fuck." Xanxus growling and tossing over some papers "You're fucking with me." Squalo looking through the papers "From a fucking picture?" Squalo frowned down at it "She's under a fucking illusion, how the fuck did he do that?!"

"Apparently the new Ranking Prince is stronger than the last." Squalo growled in frustration while throwing the papers back at Xanxus.

"You said brat? How old we talking? And has Tsuna adopted the shit already?" the look Xanxus sent him gave him almost all the answers he needed, Tsuna had adopted another kid.

"Three." Squalo swore with a slash of his blade into the hall wall "The repairs are coming out of your pay trash."

"A fucking toddler!" Squalo hissed "The burden has been thrown on a fucking toddler!" pulling his blade out of the wall Squalo continued his line of expletives angrily while slashing around at the air, "This fucking world, why the fuck does it keep dragging in fucking toddlers and children!"

"Calm the fuck down Squalo." Xanxus growled "This is the Mafia, of course kids are being dragged in." red eyes flashed over to the silver haired swordfighter "The brat is making you soft."

"Fuck you, you shitty boss." Squalo growled "You're the one going fucking soft." Squalo took a few deep calming breaths while trying to force himself to calm down. "We're keeping him?"

"What do you fucking think?" Xanxus growled "Tsuna's not going to leave the brat alone. It's fucking Tsuna." Squalo groaned slamming his head into a wall,

"I fucking tied my fortune on the goddamn tree, how is she still collecting kids?!" Xanxus cocked an eye over at Squalo,

"You bought into that shit?" Xanxus snorted "It's all superstition." Squalo narrowed his eyes at Xanxus then.

"Don't you….you fucking pocketed a bad fortune didn't you?"

"It's just a superstition you shitty shark."

"You fucking did!" Squalo hissed "You asshole, any kids she collects this year, all on you, bastard." Xanxus growled over at the swordmaster.

"It's just some stupid superstition, of course I ignored it." Squalo groaned tugging at his hair.

"You bastard, all on you, shitty boss, fucking tie bad fortunes to the goddamn tree." Squalo hissed slashing his sword around again "It's not that fucking hard, the brat told you, tie the bad ones to the tree….fuck Xanxus, it may be a superstition but some superstitions stem from fact." Xanxus rolled his eyes at Squalo and waved him off, the shark was just babbling now. There was no way this was his fault.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna giggled while rubbing the water off the toddler, the boy babbling a million miles a minute while waving his arms to tell her stories that she only barely understood, one thing was clear though, the child had adopted her as his mother, and Tsuna (while worried about what his mother would say) wasn't going to break his heart. Tsuna let the child keep calling her mama, at least for now.

"Fuuta-chan, stay still." Tsuna giggled while catching him in a towel and tugging him to sit in her lap "Fuuta-chan, behave _bambino_." Tsuna ordered in Italian while the boy giggled and kept babbling at her, Tsuna listened patiently while rubbing him down and redressings him. The toddler was telling her a epic adventure story that she only understood half of.

Tsuna took the child's hand once they were both dressed and tugged the toddler with her out into the bedroom, she could sense Xanxus' Flame on the other side of the door, so she opened it with a smile, Xanxus scowling down at her while the toddler hid half behind her and peeked out at Xanxus.

"Let me guess, we're keeping the kid?" Tsuna smiled brightly up at Xanxus then.

"Mmm, is his papa okay?" Xanxus flicked his eyes down to the brat while Fuuta slid behind Tsuna further his brown eyes falling to the floor. Tsuna's smile fell while she tightened her grip on Fuuta's hand at Xanxus' lack of answer, she had a feeling she knew just why he had gone silent.

"Fuuta-chan, let's get you something to eat." Tsuna bade gently tugging at his hand to lead him to the kitchen, she needed a distraction for Fuuta for a few minuets. Tsuna set him up with a sandwich and hot chocolate before asking him to wait for her and going over to Xanxus. The teen was amazed by how mature the girl was being about the whole thing, this was the same little one that he had met in Italy crying over her bleeding knees and hands.

"Did his papa die?" Tsuna asked softly while Xanxus nodded, petting her hair gently.

"Sorry brat." Tsuna took a long shaky breath, Xanxus studying her reaction, it was actually worrying by how calm she was, but the orange gold tint to her eyes gave him his answer, she was under the command of her Flames. For now they were keeping her calm about this all.

"Can Fuuta-chan and I stay here tonight?" Tsuna asked softly while Xanxus nodded to her, nudging her back over towards the child while he and Squalo talked quietly.

"Get Levi to up his security, anyone coming after the boy is coming after Tsuna as well, and that cannot be allowed." Squalo noted grabbing out his phone "Get Lussuria to round up clothes for a male brat, three years old according to his father's paperwork."

"We're seriously taking in the Ranking Prince?" Squalo hissed over at Xanxus "Are you insane? That makes us a target for every fucking Mafioso in the world." Xanxus glowered over at Squalo, he knew that, he fucking knew that, but there was no way to take the kid away from Tsuna. The kids father had picked the one person in the world that would take his son in without a word and protect him as part of her family no matter what hell rained down on them as a result.

"Don't you think I know that?" Xanxus growled "But we both know one pout and we'd cave anyway." Squalo smashed his head into a wall, damn his bastard boss but he was right, none of them would be able to say no to Tsuna, the Ranking Prince's father had just ensured the Varia and maybe even Vongola would protect his son.

"Call my father, tell him what's going on." Xanxus growled before freezing, how long had he been thinking of Nono as his father again.

"Boss?" Xanxus snapped himself from his daze and growled over at Squalo.

"Just make the call shark trash." Squalo nodded and fled while Xanxus turned his eyes back to Tsuna and her newest pet. This one was the most troublesome one yet.

"So….Who's going to break the news to Iemitsu that he's a grandfather." Xanxus couldn't stop the grin creeping over his lips at that thought.

"Not yet shark, I want to make sure there's someone filming that shit." Squalo couldn't help his grin at that, he would pay every cent he had to see that video.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

When Xanxus turned up to the Sawada house with Tsuna that morning Nana hadn't even begun to imagine what was going to happen that day. Xanxus stepped into the small Sawada home grumbling with Tsuna not far behind him, but what drew attention most was the small toddler hanging onto Tsuna's hand.

"Oh….who do we have here?" Nana asked bobbing down with a smile, the child fidgeting while clinging to Tsuna.

"Mama, this is Fuuta-chan….he has nowhere to go, is it okay if he stays with us?" Tsuna asked while tugging the small boy to her side "It's okay Fuuta-chan, this is my mama." Tsuna murmured in Italian trying to comfort the nervous child, Fuuta blinking up at Nana with wide eyes at that, this was his mama's mama.

"N-Nonna?" Nana squealed at the cute child while bobbing down to his level.

"Nana." she corrected while Fuuta blinked at her confused.

"Nonna?" Nana giggled and left it, he was adorable so if he wanted to mispronounce her name that was fine.

"Alright little one, Nonna it is." Nana had no idea however that Nonna was grandmother, Tsuna giggled softly to herself while Xanxus held back his laugh and tried very hard not to giggle like Tsuna was at the house wife's approval of being called nonna by a child.

"Welcome to the family Fuuta-chan." Tsuna translated down at the child whose face broke out in a huge smile. He was allowed to stay with his mama and nonna. "Does he speak any Japanese?" Nana asked while Tsuna shook her head.

"I'll start teaching him." Tsuna promised "I can translate for now though." Tsuna tugged Fuuta with her and hugged her mother tight, the tiny child hesitantly following until Nana pulled him tight into her arms as well and hugged the two. "Thank you mama."

Xanxus grabbed out his phone to send confirmation to Levi, he had told them the Ranking Prince was probably going to be stay at the Sawada abode but he wanted confirmation before Levi moved the new security into place. While Xanxus would be more comfortable with the Varia moving into the neighbouring houses and surrounding Tsuna with protection, he also knew that it would bring anyone chasing the Varia literally to Tsuna's doorstep.

The house next to the Sawada's had been bought however for the Varia, Levi and Mammon would move in there, Mammon could keep the Sawada house and Tsuna hidden and Levi would keep an eye on Tsuna's movements, especially when she snuck out of home as she was taking a habit of doing. No longer could he leave her surveillance to the minions of the Varia, the child had learnt how to get around his men, he needed someone with skill, and loyal like Levi on Tsuna duty from now on.

"Nagi-chan~" Nana called out as she stood back up, Tsuna tugging Fuuta with her out of the hall and into the kitchen "Come meet Fuuta-chan." Nagi peeked into the room her eyes landing on the small child.

"N-Nice to meet you." Nagi whispered while Fuuta stared over at her with wide eyes,

"Sorella. Nagi." Tsuna explained to Fuuta the child looking back over at Nagi again, the child shuffling into the room to study this new addition.

"S-Sorella?" Nagi asked softly taking a seat shyly while Tsuna sat down, Fuuta lifting his arms at her until she pulled him into her lap.

"Sister." Xanxus grunted "She told the brat you're his new sister." Nagi blushed cutely at that, while she knew Tsuna had saved her she hadn't ever really thought that Tsuna had taken her in as a sister, she had never imagined Tsuna, the strange strong girl that had saved her from her hell, might think of her as family. Nagi had thought she was a burden on Tsuna and her family, being called sister, well Nagi had no way to explain in words how much that meant to her.

"T-Tsu-Tsu-nee?" Nagi whispered while Tsuna smiled at her. Nagi had been wanting to say that for a long time, but too scared to dare.

"Alright ladies, let's start cooking, we'll give Fuuta-chan a real Sawada welcome!" Nana announced while Tsuna translated down to Fuuta, the boy staring up at Nana with wide eyes "What do you like to eat Fuuta-chan?"

"Hmm... _Pasta_ ~" Fuuta announced with a smile.

"Pasta it is~ To the shops my darlings!" Nana announced, all three children jumping to their feet, while Fuuta had no idea what was going on he was enjoying the atmosphere. "Xanxus-kun, are you coming?" the teen could only nod, their security for the Ranking Prince was still being put into place, so he would stay close for now. It was likely that some Mafioso had followed Fuuta and his father here and might still be in the area looking for the tiny child.

"Alright! Let's go my little minions~" Nana giggled herding the children to the front door, " To the shops~" Tsuna giggled tugging Fuuta with her, the child gripping her hand tight and following after her while they headed down to the shops to get things for the Sawada welcome lunch. "Forward march~" the children all followed Nana with a smile, Xanxus grumbling as he brought up the rear, already resigned to be the pack mule again, at least he got the reward of eating the food. No one else in the Varia mansion got to eat Nana's food as much as he did, something he was very proud of.

The kids stayed out of the way while Nana went and did her shopping, they didn't want to get stuck in between mothers and the sales. Xanxus kept guard on them while Nana ran around the shops. So there they were, each of the children carrying one packet of pasta and following after Nana while Xanxus carried the rest of the shopping.

"Alright, you three go play with Xanxus-kun, I'll get lunch ready." Tsuna blinked in surprise going to offer to help but nana shook her head "You too Tsu-chan, go on, I'll be alright, go help Fuuta-chan and Nagi-chan get to know one another."

"Mmm, thank you, Mama." Tsuna tugged Fuuta with her and led both of the children up to her room to talk and play. Tsuna knew that she still had some of the toys from when she was younger under her bed in storage, and some of the books Xanxus had gotten for her to help her learn Japanese better.

Nagi and Fuuta played with blocks and some toy cars while Tsuna wrote the Italian words in the book for Fuuta to start learning. Xanxus couldn't help by smile at her from the doorframe he was leaning on, looks like Tsuna was going to be a hard working mother to Fuuta.

"Mama, come play!" Fuuta tugged at her sleeve, Tsuna smiling down at him while putting the book aside and sitting with Fuuta and Nagi on the floor to maneuver cars through the city of blocks Nagi and Fuuta had made.

"Mama?" Nagi asked while Tsuna smiled over at her friend.

"Fuuta-chan calls me mama. Is it weird?" Nagi shook her head, had she been younger she would think of someone as kind as Tsuna as a mother as well, she wanted to think of her as family but couldn't let go of her guilt at causing trouble for Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan! Nagi-chan, Fuuta-chan~ Lunch time!" Tsuna translated to Fuuta, the child scurrying to his feet and running down the stairs in excitement, Tsuna grabbing Nagi and Xanxus and pulling them down the stairs with her.

"Lunch time~" Xanxus froze feeling a presence outside the door, pushing Tsuna and Nagi towards the kitchen.

"Go eat, I'll be there in a minute." Tsuna pulled Nagi in to the table before peeking back around the corner where Xanxus was at the door. "It's fine Tsuna, go eat. I'll take care of it." Tsuna nodded and slid back in to the table while he moved to answer the door.

"Oh? To what do we owe the honour Yamamoto- _san_?" Xanxus greeted his eyes flicking down to the small child by Tsuyoshi "And brat."

"I'd like to meet the Sky, and her mother."

"Not her father?" Xanxus asked while Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed at him,

"We both know he's not here." Xanxus chuckled and waved the man in.

"We're about to start lunch, you're welcome to stay. We're celebrating the addition of the Ranking Prince." Takeshi had no idea what his dad and the teenager were talking about, but if it meant he could have lunch with Tsuna then he was happy. Bouncing in past Xanxus he kicked off his shoes and headed into the table laden under food.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun!"

"Ara, Takeshi-kun is it, a friend of Tsu-chan's is a friend of mine, come join us~" Nana greeted from the kitchen, Tsuyoshi glared over at Xanxus, leaving the topic of his son aside for one moment due to other concerns.

"The Ranking Prince, are you insane? Here? At the house of a civilian?!"

"So you do know she's a civilian." Xanxus noted while Tsuyoshi glared at him darkly.

"If you can call her that. My sources say she doesn't know about the Mafia….but she is the child of a Mafioso and being trained by the Varia, of all people." the man pinned Xanxus with a glare "And now you're dumping the Ranking Prince here? You seem to be trying damn hard to drag that child into your world." Tsuyoshi silenced when Xanxus's fist hit the door frame with a growl.

"I would sooner die than let Tsuna get into our world. However the brat is a Sky, an active Sky, and with Vongola intuition stronger than any seen in over 200 years. I'm doing everything I can to keep her out of that world old man, but that world keeps coming and finding her." Tsuyoshi studied the teenager seriously for a few minutes.

"My son, my only son, is wanting to protect that little girl. Tell me this Varia, is she worth protecting?" Xanxus just smirked at him in response and waved him into the house.

"You're welcome at lunch to make up your mind old man. Misbehave, or swear, and you're out, understood?" Tsuyoshi had to let out a short laugh at that, somehow he didn't think the no swearing rule had anything to do with Xanxus and was actually imposed by the child. The fact that the Varia boss had added it to the rules of the house meant that it was enforced and followed at the whim of a child.

"You know, I suspected….but are you possibly….taken in by her Sky Flame?" Xanxus' glare was all he needed for an answer. The Varia brat waved him in and led him to the dining table where he saw his son bright and happy talking with the little girl with soft brown hair, at the table also was a tiny child, the Ranking Prince he assumed, and a dark haired child with one eye covered.

"Ara, are you Takeshi-kun's father?" Tsuyoshi blinked over at the voice to see a smiling young woman, surely too young to be the mother of Tsuna, and with a smile that reminded him so much of his wife and her eyes, her eyes were just the same. All he could think as he looked at her was that he was meeting an angel.

"Ah….ah…." Tsuyoshi was lost for words as the angel tilted her head at him with a smile.

"Come sit, Yamamoto-san." Tsuyoshi could only move after her and sit in silence as he watched her get plates for the children and get everyone eating, still, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Mana…." Nana smiled at him and set down his plate on the table before him, so she had been right, this was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the man her runaway sister had told her about in their letters. The family had disowned Mana when she had run away with a man while still in high school. Nana had kept up letters with her twin, but she had never sought her out for fear of the family disowning her as well, something that she regretted now that she knew her younger twin had died.

"I'm Nana, Mana was my little sister. It's an honour to meet you properly, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san."

"Nana….Mana spoke of you often." Tsuyoshi murmured smiling at Nana sadly as the woman smiled back "You have her eyes." Nana smiled at him in response.

"We were twins….but I never understood her, it was hard as her big sister not knowing what she was thinking." Tsuyoshi chuckled to himself then his mind turning to the amazing woman he had lost much too soon.

"It's not your fault Nana-san, Mana was a very complex person."

"Mama?" Nana smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair gently "Do you know Yamamoto-san?"

"Mmm, well, sort of." Nana explained "You remember when I told you about Mana-chan?" Tsuna nodded "It looks like Yamamoto-san was her husband." Tsuna blinked up at her mother with wide eyes, looking over at Tsuyoshi and then to Takeshi before her smile turned sad.

"Oh….So Mana-obasan is gone." Tsuna murmured before slipping out of her chair and tugging at Tsuyoshi's sleeve, the man blinking at her confused while she held her arms out. Confused, the sushi maker picked her up while Tsuna latched onto his neck and held him tight "Tsuna's sorry." Tsuna whispered before letting him go and smiling sadly up at the man "But, everything will be okay." Tsuna noted nodding to herself, her intuition told her that meant that it would, it had never steered her wrong before. Even if it wasn't okay now, it would be okay in the future.

"Dad? Do you know Tsuna?"

"It would seem that she's your cousin." Tsuyoshi chuckled "Remember when your mother talked about her sister?" Takeshi nodded "Apparently that was Nana-san."

"Ehhh? So...Nana-san is….my aunt?" Takeshi asked while Nana giggled and pet him on the head gently.

"Aunt makes me so old." Nana chuckled "Just call me Nana." Takeshi looked hesitant for a moment before smiling and nodding to her a smile breaking out on his face, she did have the same kind eyes.

"Mmm, Nana-san." And so lunch progressed, Tsuyoshi watching his son with Tsuna and the way they interacted, while he now knew that Tsuna was his son's cousin (which explained some of their bond to him) he worried about the Mafia dragging his son in as it had to him….but just seeing Takeshi smiling again was enough.

Takeshi was _truly_ happy, for the first time in a long time, not since before Mana had gotten sick had he seen his son smile to openly to someone. So Tsuyoshi had decided, he would teach his son to protect Tsuna.

"Mama, nonna makes the best pasta!" Fuuta announced to Tsuna, the whole room bar Xanxus freezing.

"M-Mama?" Nana whispered with wide eyes looking at her daughter, she may not understand all the words, but she knew what mama was, Tsuna cleaned off pasta sauce from the three year old with a smile while she kept staring at her daughter "T-Tsu-chan….is Fuuta-chan's Mama?"

All Xanxus could do was take a photo, nothing had ever phased Nana as far as he knew, but she seemed frozen now, staring at Tsuna and the tiny child with wide eyes because the three year old she had just taken in was calling Tsuna his mother.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake Inspired by Nekohana_

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry nii-san!" the whole room froze, Xanxus gaping down at Tsuna while Iemitsu actually sobbed aloud.

"Awww, that's so cute~" Nana giggled while Iemitsu snarled and launched himself at Xanxus.

"Fucking bastard!" Xanxus growled grabbing Tsuna and backpedalling to get her out of the path, Iemitsu had lost sight of everything in the room and dived at him, nearly knocking Tsuna down on his quest.

"Squalo." the teen nodded taking Tsuna from Xanxus and moving her to safety while Xanxus drew one of his X guns to block the Flame infused punch coming towards him.

"You're dead Xanxus!"

"I think they'd make an adorable couple~" Massimo giggled while Federico nodded in agreement,

"Would make her part of the family officially."

"Fuck the both of you!" Iemitsu snarled before he was bowled over by a shoe to the face,

"Bad words." Tsuna growled from her place in Squalo's hold, one shoe in her hand and the other at Iemitsu's feet. "No bad words."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Inspired by Anonimous (Guest)_

Tsuna studied this dangerous teen behind her tears, dangerous this one, but still, she would see if she could get him under her thumb.

"Xanxus-"

"Nii-san." Ah, from that slight widening of his pupils and the ever so tiny hint of red in his cheeks he was going to fall to her charms as well, shifting her eyes over to the silver haired one might take a little more. He seemed the tsundere type, she could work with that too.

Tsuna had her cute act down pat, she had been kicking it up a notch at school, the bullies were easing off as they slowly fell under her spell, but she had a feeling this teen would be a good conquest to have under her belt.

Iemitsu had always held his distance, Tsuna wasn't sure if it was because of some sort of knowledge of her facade, or because he was the same as her, portraying a lie to the world.

So they took her home, Tsuna wasn't even slightly worried about anything nefarious, the grumpy looking dark haired one had been caught hook, line and sinker.

The party that was thrown for them, Xanxus and her, was beautiful, and there were some incredibly powerful people there, she could sense the power they had and worked quickly at getting herself under their skin.

It didn't take much in the end, some smiles here, a giggle there, and the perfect head tilt, Tsuna had perfected that long ago, and used at the right times it counted anywhere from cute to adorable with the right people.

Looks like she now had the Vongola head and the Varia on her side, it would be easy to take over the world from there, she just had to keep up the smiles and she would have them all in her pocket eventually

 _Omake time skip~_

It took some time, years in fact, but Tsuna had finally done it, everyone bowed before her smile. Tsuna had taken over every government with a smile and a cute head tilt, it had taken time, but it was possible because of her huge eyes and cute act. Finally they all belonged to her.

The few that could stand before her act and get away with it had been _dealt_ with by the Varia, it was handy having the world's best assassin group in her pocket.

"Hmm, didn't you grow up to be a sensation." Tsuna blinked over at Reborn, tilting her head at him while he glared back.

"Don't try it, it won't work on me, Tsuna." her head tilted a few degrees more while the Arcobaleno bit at his bottom lip "It definitely won't work." and another two degrees "Damnit!" Reborn hissed "How the hell can you be that cute?!"

"Reborn-nii?" Reborn hated being manipulated, but when it was Tsuna, it was hard not to. While he knew that logically he should shoot her to stop her having control over the entire world….when faced with that head tilt, and the tears in her eyes….

"Damnit…" He had lost, to a brat, Reborn had lost.

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Working on Cielo Perduto, trying to at least, Turning Point is addictive to write, it comes so much easier than anything, probably because the fluff is addictive.

I've checked through twice, but as always I'm sure there are mistakes, I can only do so much. When you check your own it's harder to pick up things because you know where you were going/planning with things and can end up skipping small things.

Doing some re-reading while I work on things between bouts of typing and jumping from story to story, so there should be something out soon for CP. Been a bit manic lately so have been doing a lot of story flicking, hopefully should get some solid time on something soon to have more out.

Huge thank you as always to all the amazing people that spent a moment to give a review to me, you all keep me going~

 **Naruko Uzu** , _foxchick1_ , **fantasy.92** , _LunarCatNinja_ , **Freerunner4427** , _Moonpuzzle_ , **gima2618** , _xenocanaan_ , **MyNameIsNotRin** , _Lex (Guest)_ , **KioshiUshima** , _saku hyuuga_ , **DreamsRMyLife** , _Lucky Guard_ , **00-SilentObserver-13** , _Tommy14_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _Tamani_ , **Guest** , _Anonimous (Guest)_ , **Tempest (Guest)** , _Evani_ , **Lerya-chan** , _MafiaPrincipessa_ , **skidney** , _TamashinoSuzume_ , **Secret Wind** , _Littlest1_ **,** **Of Stories Told** , _Kagekitsonegal_ , **IronWolfe** , _Good stories here_ , **GetsueiNoYume** , _hilt51_ , **EndlessChains** , _Nuvola De Demone_ , **Guest** , _Nekohana_ , **GranEvol21** , _Kurogane Tsubasa_ **,** **claire nunnaly** , _Kichou_ , **ksecc1 ,** _ilovecartoonsgirl ,_ **loretta537**

 **Starwand2007 (Guest)** : While I have any say in it, the fluff will never end! It makes my days better and is just too much fun to write.

 **YUME (Guest)** : I have plans for the brothers, but I don't want to spoil anything. Don't worry though, all will be well in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, as always, not even a swear jar can stop the Varia. Also...apologies for Iemitsu's mouth.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It took Nana a few moments to process the news that Fuuta was calling her tiny daughter his mother but that soon gave way to another feeling.

"Wait...what does nonna mean Tsuna?" Tsuna finished cleaning the pasta sauce off Fuuta before looking over at her mother curiously.

"Nonna? Grandma….isn't it nii-san?" Nana blinked down at Fuuta before tearing up and squealing and glomping Tsuna, the child squeaking as she was swept into her mother's arms.

"That's so _adorable_! My baby going to be such an awesome mother~" Tsuna was finally released only for Nana to grab up Fuuta with a giggle and hug him to death as well.

"Haha, you're going to be the youngest mum at school." Takeshi laughed while nudging his dad "Tsuna'd make a great mum wouldn't she." Tsuyoshi was still lost for words, the Ranking Prince was not like he'd imagined, he was just a child, he had met a previous Ranking Prince once, he had been cold and severe, this child was….a child.

"She might be a tad young." Tsuyoshi noted softly while Xanxus glared at him,

"Not your damn choice, nor mine. You think I want the brat to keep picking up more brats?" Xanxus muttered in English, if this old man really was the retired assassin he thought he might be, he'd understand English.

"You could keep her away from them?"

"You think we don't try? Unfortunately I've taught the brat how to sneak out. It was meant to be in case of being kidnapped again-"

"Again?"

"And she uses it to sneak out and go find brats. Her intuition is a fucking menace." Tsuyoshi chuckled looking at the little girl continuing to feed Fuuta, the child finally being released by Nana to continue his lunch. Nana instead hovering around them and snapping pictures.

"I think it's adorable Tsu-chan~" Nana giggled, she did hope that the child never grew out of it because it was completely adorable, she just knew that her daughter would make an amazing mother to Fuuta. While being called grandmother at her age was a little odd, she didn't care because Fuuta was adorable when he said it.

"Oh...I need to tell Iemitsu!" Nana cried before Xanxus cut her off, he didn't want the fun ruined.

"My brothers are going to tell him, we thought you'd like to see his reaction. They're going to record it." Nana giggled and nodded, she would very much like to see how Iemitsu reacted, she had been stunned but it was adorable and she couldn't leave things be when they were cute. Lussuria was rubbing off on her.

"I guess for now it's our little secret, ne Tsu-chan." Nana giggled while Tsuna smiled at her mother. Nagi making the next move as she smiled at Fuuta, she wasn't very good with people, but children were safe for her.

"Fuuta-chan….Nagi-nee." Nagi greeted pointing at herself while Fuuta blinked at her.

"Nagi-nee?"

" It means sister _bambino_." Xanxus explained "Her name is Nagi, and the -nee means sister."

"Nagi-nee!" Fuuta announced nodding with understanding as he bounced from his chair and onto Nagi, snuggling into her hold.

"I'm Takeshi, Fuuta-chan." Takeshi said grinning at the small child as he blinked up from Nagi's hold "Takeshi."

"Tayke-shee?" Takeshi grinned at the child's attempt at his name.

"Ta-ke-shi."

"Ta-ke-nee?" Nana couldn't help but squeal at the cuteness while Tsuna petted Fuuta's soft brown hair.

"Ta-ke-nii." Tsuna announced while Fuuta nodded over at her with a bright grin.

"Take-nii!" Takeshi grinned at that, even better, he was happy to take on the role of big brother to Fuuta!

"Fuuta-chan, just you wait, I'm gonna teach you baseball!" Fuuta looked confused while Tsuna translated for him, Fuuta brightening while he grinned up at the child before blinking and looking at Tsuna in confusion.

"What's baseball mama?"

"It's a game." Tsuna explained "A game….uh….that Takeshi likes." Tsuna still didn't entirely understand the game, not for lack of Ken trying. "You throw a ball around, and something with a bat." Fuuta's eyes had lit up as he stared up at her in excitement. "Take-nii will teach you."

"Am I Take-nii to you too now Tsuna?!" Takeshi squealed in joy bouncing in his seat before he froze suddenly "Wait...am I older than you Tsuna?" Tsuna tilted her head over at him with wide brown eyes.

"So...I can't?" Takeshi backpedalled real quick, no way was he going to stop her calling him Take-nii, it was too cute, and her eyes were welling with tears, no way was he saying no to her now.

"Call me Take-nii!" Tsuna brightened immediately while Takeshi sighed in relief, she hadn't cried, that was a relief, especially with Xanxus glaring at him.

"Is she manipulating my son?" Tsuyoshi asked in English while Xanxus snorted in amusement.

"She has no idea she is. But yes, it's her Sky Flames, do you really think the Varia would be sticking around any normal brat?"

"Mana was a Sky." Tsuyoshi smiled sadly his eyes on Tsuna "Takeshi took after me though, but he does have her eyes." Tsuyoshi couldn't help but see those eyes on both Tsuna and Nana, must be something about those Sato women. Looking at Tsuna and Nana it was hard to think of them as relations to the Mafioso that Sawada Iemitsu was told to be, instead of Sawada's he'd just quietly thought of them as Sato women, as his wife was.

Sato women were something else, kind beyond compare, addictive Sky's and have the most beautiful kind brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Tsuna thinks of herself as inferior to everyone else, we're working on her self esteem, but bullies got to her before we did. It's slow going, but that's why she assumes everyone is older then her, as that means they're superior to her." Tsuyoshi frowned slightly his eyes on the small child.

"She can defend herself?"

"Recently she took out three high school students that took her and a friend away." Tsuyoshi studied the small girl one eyebrow cocked, so this tiny girl had taken on high school students. "Civilians yes, but she's learning. Tsuna only fights if she is defending her friends though, she doesn't fight when she's alone." Xanxus sighed "That's something we need to work on."

"Fighting for her friends huh. That there is why I am allowing my only son around her, why I'll teach him the sword. For someone that will fight for him. He deserves no less." Tsuyoshi noted while watching his son talking and smiling, that real smile, the smile that had always warmed his heart. "Tsuna taught him to smile again."

"Tsuna taught all of us to smile again." Xanxus murmured before head in to talk with Nana about the newest Sawada charge.

"Nii-san! Can we have dinner at your house? Mukurou and the others should meet Fuuta." Xanxus could only nod to her, Tsuna smiling brightly before lifting Fuuta into her lap again while the kids got back to eating the lunch and talking among themselves, Tsuna running translation for Fuuta.

"I'll tell Luss." Xanxus noted "How about you brats go play for a bit while we organize things." Tsuna nodded and jumped out of her chair and tugging Fuuta after her.

"You too Takeshi." Tsuyoshi chuckled, his son looking after Tsuna while he bounced in place "Go on." Takeshi was off like a shot chasing after Tsuna, Nagi and Fuuta up the stairs.

"First door on the right~" Nana called after them before setting some tea down on the table for herself, Tsuyoshi and Xanxus.

"You okay taking in another one?" Xanxus asked while Nana waved off his concern with a smile.

"It's fine Xanxus-kun, I always wanted a big family, Iemitsu and I just didn't have any luck other than Tsu-chan. I like having the kids around." Nana assured with a sad smile "Tsu-chan was my little miracle, when they told me that it would never happen." her said smile stayed for a moment before she smiled brightly over at him "So I'm happy to take in any children that needs a safe and nurturing environment."

"You are an amazing woman Nana-san." Tsuyoshi chuckled "Taking in children without question and making this a home for them."

"All children should have a home. Xanxus-kun has taken in some amazing young ones too, they're all so good for Tsuna." Tsuyoshi cocked an eyebrow over at Xanxus whom huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Tsuna likes them." that answered a few things for Tsuyoshi, yes Xanxus had taken in children and the Varia was caring for them, however he had only done it for Tsuna. He wasn't sure how to take the young Varia commander, he seemed cold and ruthless, as one would need to be to command the Varia, but at the same time he was so very young. Not to mention completely under Tsuna's spell.

"Nagi-chan is not yours Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi asked while Nana shook her head with a sad smile.

"No, Tsuna found her. Nagi-chan was abused, it's taken some time to get her trust, but I think of her as my own now." Tsuyoshi had wondered about the eye patch, looks like it wasn't a cosmetic choice.

"How many little ones do you have Xanxus?" Tsuyoshi asked as the Varia commander shot him a dirty look for using his name without any honorifics.

"Four, three came together, and another Tsuna picked up when we went to my brothers funeral in Italy." Xanxus growled before sighing, the Varia really was a glorified babysitting service that did the occasional assassination now.

"I guess I have to invite you and your brat to dinner don't I?" Xanxus grumbled while Tsuyoshi smiled over at him sweetly.

"That would be nice, I'd like to know exactly what my son is getting into." Xanxus could only sigh at that, Tsuna was going to ask them anyway, might as well just go with it, there was no way to say no to Tsuna once she had an idea in her head.

"Are you going to be alright taking the girls and our new little one for the night Xanxus?" Nana asked while Xanxus nodded to her with a soft frown on his lips, he didn't like this at all.

"I'm sending Luss over." Xanxus noted while Nana opened her mouth to decline before nodding with a sad smile. He had wondered when she might take a moment to stop being the perfect mother and host to be able to come to terms with the fact that she had lost her sister. Estranged or not, Nana was mourning and he could see that.

"I'll take them now, otherwise Tsuna won't go." as soon as Tsuna realized Nana was upset she was going to be impossible to get away from Nana. Xanxus headed up the stairs leaving Nana and Tsuyoshi alone at the table.

"Mana, she stopped writing when she was sick." Tsuyoshi's hands clenched his mind turning to his dearly departed wife "Was she happy?" Nana asked softly, Tsuyoshi smiling sadly down at the table before bringing his eyes up to meet Nana's own.

"Yes. Mana was….amazing, she was smiling right to the end, she told me never to let Takeshi lose his smile."

"Would it be alright, if I come over sometime….to see pictures?" Tsuyoshi could only nod.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Takeshi and Fuuta were making a castle out of blocks while Nagi and Tsuna went over some simple things she could say in Italian to Fuuta. Tsuna blinked looking up with a soft frown.

"Tsu-nee?"

"Mama…." Tsuna whispered, Xanxus appearing in the doorway seconds later. The teen frowned at her while shaking his head.

"Don't. It's fine." Tsuna opened her mouth to say something before nodding and going quiet, Xanxus grabbing Tsuna up, Fuuta dangling from his other arm.

"We're moving this to the mansion." Takeshi's eyes lit up as he blinked up at them.

"Mansion?"

"Mmm, nii-san's mansion."

"Cool." Takeshi whispered with a huge grin "Let's go!"

"Alright brats, start moving."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana waved off the gathering of children with Xanxus, Tsuyoshi going with them to the mansion. As soon as they were out of sight Nana closed the door, shaking hands moving to cover her face as she sobbed slipping down to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuyoshi insisted he drive when they reached Xanxus' car, the teen glowering at him but the swordsman wasn't budging on this, he wasn't going to leave himself at the mercy of a teenagers driving. Regardless of him being Varia commander and quite likely very skilled at driving.

So Xanxus was sitting in the passenger seat glowering at Tsuyoshi while giving grunted directions to the sushi-maker driving his car.

"Nice mansion." Tsuyoshi noted over to Xanxus as they came into view of the building "Overcompensating?" Tsuyoshi chuckled as the pressure of the Sky Flames around Xanxus went up.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked in confusion as Xanxus forced his Flames back down, while he wanted to kill Tsuyoshi, Tsuna was sensing his Flames going up and getting worried, and he wasn't about to keep worrying the kid when she had enough on her plate with her newest brat.

"So she can pick up on Flames?" Tsuyoshi asked quietly over to Xanxus whom nodded.

"Brat is good with her Flames. Especially tracking them down, we do Flame hide and seek in the mansion" Xanxus explained as they came to a stop "You going to teach your brat Flames?"

"I guess I have to don't I." Tsuyoshi sighed "He'll find out about them sooner or later, especially being around her and the other _brats_."

"Wow, this place is _huge_ Tsuna!" Takeshi said all but diving out of the car so he could get a proper look at the mansion "How many rooms are there?"

"Hmm, I don't know….there are lots of bedrooms, and some big rooms for parties, there's two kitchens, and a lot of bathrooms." Tsuna mused "I haven't counted them before though."

"It's not a mansion." Takeshi noted to her, Tsuna tilting her head in confusion while Fuuta slid out of the car and grabbed onto her hand again. "It's a castle."

"You get used to it." Nagi noted softly "Tsu-nee comes here most days after school, Luss-nee helps with homework and then Xanxus-san trains with her, I train with Mammon-san."

"So Nagi-chan is training too?" Takeshi asked in surprise, she was tiny, tinier then Tsuna, if she was learning to defend herself he was really behind and needed to get moving on his own training.

"Tsuna~" Tsuna was bowled over by a blond blur then, a squeak escaping the girl while Ken hugged her "You were here last night and you never came to play byon!" the blond was dragged off her bodily by Xanxus.

"Stop clinging to her brat."

"You knocked her over Ken." Chikusa noted while Ken blinked at Tsuna while she picked herself back up, grinning at her before his eyes found not only Takeshi, but a kid he hadn't met.

"Why are they here." Ken grumbled while he glared at the new brat clinging to Tsuna "And who the fu-" Chikusa nudged him not so gently in his ribs "Who is that?"

"This is Fuuta-chan." Tsuna explained "And Take-nii's dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san." Tsuna introduced as Tsuna was glomped all over again, though this time it just pushed her back into Xanxus' body, the teen a step behind her, his body acting as a wall for when she was knocked back.

" _Mine_ , bye losers." Belphegor announced going to drag Tusna off but being quickly grabbed by Xanxus, the blond glaring at him from under his thick fringe. "Put the prince down you stupid boss, the prince demands his time with the _principessa_!" Belphegor hissed while trying to scratch Xanxus' eyes out, the teen just rolling his eyes and tossing Belphegor down.

"We have a new brat." Xanxus noted while Belphegor groaned "Tsuna's his mother." Xanxus added, Belphegor only able to gape at the teen his brain ceasing to function. Ken of course jumped on the news while Chikusa sighed heavily.

"Tsuna a mother?! That's awesome! I wish we'd had a mother like Tsuna!"

"How troublesome." Chikusa sighed while looking at the child clinging to Tsuna's hand.

"Let's go in and meet everyone ne?" Tsuna piped up, Belphegor wilting as he sobbed to himself once in silence, more brats, he had to share her with more brats now. It was infuriating, she had belonged to the Varia first and these new brats kept taking up all her time. He wished he had followed his instincts and stolen her and hidden her away before she ended up with all these annoying little shits.

"You start calling her mother too I'll kill you brats." Xanxus growled over at Ken before lifting Tsuna, Fuuta and all, into his hold and heading for the mansion doors. The children all scurried after him, Tsuyoshi chuckling at the sight of Xanxus being followed by a group of ducklings into the mansion.

"I never imagined the Varia, elite assassination squad….would look so….normal." Tsuyoshi muttered with a laugh to himself following after the mother duck, Xanxus.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Lussuria let himself into the Sawada house, he had gotten a key from Nana long ago, closing the door quietly behind himself he headed into the master bedroom. Studying the kind young housewife on her bed crying he stepped in and took Nana into his arms without a word. Nana clung to him and began sobbing loudly into him. Lussuria just stayed with her. It was the least he could do as her friend, he stayed with her while she mourned her sister.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna squeaked as she was tacked all over again, Hayato clinging to her middle, his tail...wait tail? Tsuna blinked down at the wagging tail before giggling, Mukurou tossing her a smirk as puppy ears sprouted from Hayato's head.

"Get off her brat." Xanxus growled lifting the kid off, his tail wilting while Ken burst into laughter at him.

"What the hell you laughing at dog boy!" Hayato hissed while Ken pointed at him still laughing.

"You're the dog here puppy!"

"Mama, you have a puppy!" Fuuta squealed jumping up and down as he reached out to pat Hayato, the child growling at him before freezing, looking around for Nana for a few seconds before he frowned in confusion.

"Who's mama?" Hayato asked, switching to Italian out of habit from hearing the child speaking in it.

"Mama is mama." Fuuta noted hugging Tsuna as the child smiled down at him and petted his hair as Xanxus often did to her.

"Everyone, that hasn't met him yet, this is Fuuta-chan." Tsuna introduced "He's going to be staying with mama and me, and you know Take-nii." Tsuna said pointing over at "This is his dad Yamamoto-san."

"Tsuyoshi little one, call me Tsuyoshi." Tsuna nodded before tugging Fuuta forwards to show him everyone.

"Fuuta-chan, this is our family." Tsuna explained "That's Mukurou-nii." Tsuna explained, Fuuta peeking at Mukurou with huge eyes.

"Mukurou-nii?" Mukurou went to complain, but he saw Tsuna's huge eyes and he had to concede.

"And Ken-nii." Ken only waved, if Mukurou had conceded he had no chance "Chikusa-nii." Chikusa didn't even bother resist, just held up one hand in greeting to the new kid "Hayato-kun." Mukurou made his tail wag at that, Hayato sending Mukurou a glare that the illusionist ignored "Bel-nii." Belphegor hissed over at Fuuta, Mukurou adding some cat ears and tail that led to the child being attacked by the psychotic prince with knives "Levi-nii, Squalo-nii, Mammon-nee….Luss-nee is out?" Xanxus nodded over to her while Tsuna set her hands on Fuuta's shoulders. "This is your family now Fuuta-chan."

Fuuta blinked at them all for a few minutes before grinning brightly to them all with a wave "N-Nice to meet you. Um...mama, how do I say that?"

"Hajimemashite." Tsuna supplied while Fuuta nodded to her and repeated the word carefully.

"Wait...mama? So to the kid _you_ are mama?" Levi demanded looking from Fuuta to Tsuna and back again "You're just a kid too." Tsuna shrugged at that, sending Fuuta a smile.

"If Fuuta-chan wants to call me mama, then I'll be his mama."

"Boss?" Levi asked while Xanxus sighed and nodded, this was really happening.

"Kids are having dinner here, then heading back to the Sawada house." Xanxus noted "Levi, tell the kitchen." Levi bowed to Xanxus and hurried off while Tsuna tugged at Fuuta and Takeshi.

"Come play!" Tsua ordered pulling them outside, Ken whooping and hurrying after them

"Let's play baseball!" he yelled while Takeshi cheered in agreement, Tsuna sighing, she still didn't understand the silly sport, but she at least understood the catch part of it. Ken had made her do that more than once, throw and catch with the funny brown glove.

"I'm not playing with those-" Hayato growled over at the children that he didn't like, not a bit, they always reminded him the they were Tsuna's nii-sans and he was still Hayato-kun.

"Come on Hayato-kun." Then again if she was asking he was going to do anything she wanted, even playing catch with the annoying baseball moron from school and the yellow dog.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama!"

"I'm not playing that stupid game." Mukurou muttered following them outside, Chikusa a step behind him with the camera, today Mammon had him on Tsuna memorabilia pictures duty.

"Interesting bunch of kids you have there." Tsuyoshi noted "All but Cloud and Lightning."

"Cloud is around." Xanxus grunted leading Tsuyoshi outside and throwing himself into a chair "Shark!" Squalo glared over at his boss before slamming down some scotch and glasses.

"One of these days you shitty boss, you're getting stuck sober for the rest of your shitty life." Xanxus snorted in amusement tossing the second glass at Squalo while Levi delivered him a new one.

"Like hell, Iemitsu is never going to act like a fucking father."

"I take it that Sawada Iemitsu isn't home often?" Tsuyoshi asked, begin tossed a glare moments later from Xanxus and Squalo.

"Not even slightly." Xanxus growled before looking over at Squalo "And he never will."

"Just you wait asshole." Squalo growled back, all three of them moving a second later as a ball came whizzing past them and smashed through a wooden door and into the mansion.

"Hahah, sorry~" Takeshi called over while Tsuyoshi chuckled as well.

"Sorry about Takeshi, when it comes to baseball he doesn't know how to hold back." Tsuyoshi chuckled "As of tomorrow I'll be training him in Shigure Soen Ryu." Squalo flinched then, and Tsuyoshi didn't miss it. Pinning the teen with a frown the silver haired sword master glared right back. "You know the style." it wasn't a question so he didn't bother to answer. "I will teach him Flames as well."

"One less brat I have to care about is fine by me." Squalo growled before throwing himself into another chair and looking over at the playing children. "Still missing Lightning huh?"

"Don't you start." Xanxus growled "It's bad enough father calls them god damn Paladins, don't even start with the Guardians Paladin shit."

"Paladins huh." Tsuyoshi chuckled "Interesting person your father."

"Hey, we should get them uniforms." Squalo cried out as it hit him "Not Varia ones, but their own, they're the brats private army, might as well gear them up."

"What, a Paladin uniform?" Xanxus asked while Squalo shrugged back at him.

"It was just an idea shi-" Squalo squeaked when he was tossed out of his chair a ball hit his cheek "Damnit!" Squalo snapped scurrying back up to see a baseball at his feet. Looking over he saw a frowning Tsuna.

"Bad word." Tsuna reminded while Squalo growled and grumbled, Tsuyoshi couldn't take it anymore, he had to laugh. The Vongola independent assassination squad were under the command of a seven year old child.

"Damn it I didn't say it!" Squalo yelled back as Xanxus threw a spare glass at Squalo again, Levi once again providing a fresh one.

"Shut up shark trash." Xanxus growled before turning his attention back to Tsuyoshi "In case you didn't know, no swearing around the brat." Tsuyoshi was desperately trying to get his laughter under control, but it was so damn hard, the Varia, and one of their top commanders he guessed from what he knew of those around him, was under the command of a child. Not only that, he had been punished for that transgression by the tiny little thing as well.

"Well…" Tsuyoshi chuckled trying to control himself "She has a good arm on her."

"Tsuna's best at hand to hand, no weapon has gelled yet." Xanxus noted "Her strength has been advancing in leaps and bounds. Over the last year she has gained quite a bit of muscle, though you can hardly tell. Brat is scrawny, tiny and frail looking."

"No kidding there, if I couldn't feel her Flame I'd think she was just another normal brat." Tsuyoshi agreed watching the tiny girl fitting a baseball glove on Fuuta's hand while babbling away to him in Italian. Fuuta doing his best to catch the ball coming flying towards him, Takeshi had been banned from throwing it, so was instead on catching duty with Tsuna and Fuuta.

"The older Mist brat, he's quite skilled."

"Mukurou….I picked up him, Ken and Chikusa from a _famiglia's_ experimental base, they had been using the children as test subjects.' Xanxus did note that Tsuyoshi's fist clenched "Tsuna took a liking to them, so they're here to stay now."

"Experimenting on children huh, what happened to the rest of the _famiglia_?" Xanxus' hard cold red eyes grabbed onto Tsuyoshi's brown ones.

"They didn't survive."

"You know, I thought the Varia would be a bunch of bloodthirsty assassins without morals and only after power and money." Tsuyoshi noted looking over at Xanxus. The teen had eyes on Tsuna a kindness to him he had never expected, even something small like taking in three brats from another _famiglia_ , that wasn't something the Varia he had always known of would have done. "You actually care about someone, and not only that, it's turned you into something that feels." The teenager before him, and the others he had met, they all actually cared about this girl. When one of them had been on what must have been a job, he had found the three children and taken them home. Something he never imagined the Varia doing.

"I _don't_ care." Xanxus replied "All of them can go die, but as long as they keep my brat happy they live and stay here." Xanxus looked over at Tsuna again

"What makes the girl so special?" Tsuyoshi really didn't understand, she was just some brat, why would Xanxus of the Varia be so attached to her?

"Tsuna." he ordered, Tsuna jogging over to him with a curious smile Xanxus holding out his hand as a small ball of Wrath Flames appeared, Tsuyoshi watching in amazement as the impossible happened.

"Yay!" Tsuna giggled immediately shoving her hands in the Flames, Tsuyoshi watching in terror and waiting for the screaming to start, but it never did. The child stood there and just kept her hands in Xanxus' Flames "Nii-san's Flames are always best."

"Well...fuck me-" Tsuyoshi dodged as the Wrath Flames Tsuna held in her arms were thrown his way by said child.

"You shouldn't use bad words." Tsuna chided and once again, all Tsuyoshi could do was laugh, it was all so unbelievable, unless he had just witnessed it he never would have believed it. Tsuna and Xanxus' Sky Flames were completely harmonized.

"What an impossible little thing you are." Tsuyoshi chuckled finally calming himself "I'm sorry for using a bad word little one." Tsuyoshi apologized "It won't happen again." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile and bounced back off to play with the other children. "So, tell me about the training you're providing the other children, so I know how much to push Takeshi." and so the teenagers of the Varia talked with Tsuyoshi around what they were doing with the kids to get them strong enough to protect the Varia's _principessa_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Massimo and Federico had been chafing at the bit for the last few days, they had news that would blow the top off both their father and Iemitsu but they had waited, they waited until they got sent some footage to play the older men of the tiny Varia _principessa_ being called mama by a three year old.

They had been itching to break the news to Iemitsu especially, but they waited until they had everything perfect, everything ready to really hammer the news home. It was torture, but they managed, this would be too much fun, so they kept silent. Sharing secret giggles and glances while being looked at by their father in suspicion, they only ever did this when they had something planned, normally a prank.

Eventually they decided to break it to Timoteo in private first, the Vongola head deserved to know and to also be there to enjoy Iemitsu's face.

"What exactly are you two scheming?" Timoteo sighed when his sons bounced into his office with huge grins, the pair looked at one another with a nod and skipped up to his desk.

"We have some news from Japan~" Timoteo sighed heavily as his two sons perched on his desk, Timoteo putting aside the paperwork and giving both his sons a disapproving look.

"Must you sit on my paperwork?" both of the boys shared a look with one another before grinning back at their father. Federico lifting up the video camera.

"So...our little Tsuna is a mother." Timoteo froze blinking down at the papers he was setting down, looking back up at the two he tilted his head one way, then the other still staring at his sons.

"Excuse me?"

"Our darling little Tsu-chan is a mother." Timoteo frowned at his sons before shaking his head with a sigh,

"Really boys, please don't joke about such things." Timoteo chided while Massimo pulled out a CD with a wink at his father. Timoteo took the CD and studied it for a few minutes "I don't suppose you boys can help with this?" Massimo and Federico shared a giggle before setting up the video on the computer that was barely used. Timoteo didn't like using it, he much preferred to do everything by hand on old fashioned paper. Most of their documents were too sensitive for such things like computers and emails and the like, they left a trail. Paper could be hand delivered and burnt leaving no trace of their less than legal dealings.

"Old fart." Timoteo chuckled when Xanxus' face appeared on the monitor "Don't have a heart attack on us now, but the new Ranking Prince is here." Timoteo didn't know what was a worse shock, being told that apparently Tsuna was a mother, or the fact that the Ranking Prince had turned up in Japan. "And the brat's adopted him." nope, that there, that was the biggest shock.

So the Ranking Prince had been adopted by Tsuna….the Ranking….Prince….had been adopted by Tsuna. "The Ranking Prince has been adopted by TSUNA?!" Timoteo screeched in a very unmanly manner, wide eyes on the screen as the camera switched over to Tsuna and a toddler at the Sawada table, Tsuna wiping food off the toddler's mouth while he babbled away at her. "How the fuck did the Ranking Prince, a toddler, manage to get to Japan and to Tsuna?!"

"I assume you're freaking the fuck-ow brat!" Xanxus growled back at Tsuna, the toddler frowning over at him with the second chopstick in her hands ready to follow its partner on the trip to hit Xanxus' head. "Fudge out right now." Xanxus finished with a growl "The brat's father brought him here, he ranked her from a picture from the funeral, disguise and all." Xanxus looked back at them "The brat's taken to calling her mama, Nana-san doesn't seem to mind, in fact she thinks it's _adorable_." Timoteo couldn't help but laugh, he had never heard his son say anything like the word adorable, it was adorable to the Vongola head that his son had just spat it out. "We've upped security and changed the living arrangements, I'll call you later with more details….I've organized with those two idiots-ow brat, idiot isn't a bad word!"

"Massimo-nii and Federico-nii aren't idiots."

"Are you kidding me brat, they are definitely idiots." Xanxus growled back at her while Tsuna pouted at him "Don't you dare give me that face." Xanxus groaned looking back at the camera "F-f-fudge." Xanxus muttered "I'm _sorry_ I called you idiots, idiots. Happy brat?" Tsuna nodded with a grin turning her attention back to Tsuna "Squalo if you don't cut that out before we send it I'm going to kill you, slowly."

"I think we should send Squalo a bonus~" Massimo giggled his brother and father nodding in agreement, they had Xanxus, proud grumpy Xanxus, on record saying he was _sorry_.

"So...I'll call later with the details, however we're going to tell Iemitsu in a similar way, and those idi….brothers will record it so we can see it later. I'd fly over to see it in person if I wasn't already up to my neck in brats." Xanxus looked back at Tsuna, Timoteo smiling softly at the gentle hint in his son's eyes, the changes Sawada Tsunahime had made to their family were things he would never be able to thank the girl enough for.

"You two id….you two know what to do." Xanxus growled before the camera shut off. Timoteo chuckling and looking over at his sons.

"So, you have another one of these?" Massimo nodded with a grin, tugging out a CD from his pocket labeled Iemitsu. "When would you boys like to go visit CEDEF?"

"We thought first thing in the morning on Monday, Iemitsu likes to drink in his time off, I hear from Lal that he's normally a tad hung over in the morning, it seems the perfect time to spring the news on him about his recently attained grandfather-hood."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Squalo shut down the camera and stowed it away, Xanxus turning his attention over to Tsuna and Fuuta again, that was the first video done, but the kids were nearly done eating, he'd record the other one later.

"Alright kid, time for school work." Xanxus ordered grabbing Tsuna and Fuuta and heading upstairs "Squalo, you're on brat duty." he added Squalo grumbling but following after them, he would be teaching Fuuta Japanese while Xanxus went over Tsuna's school work with her.

After that the kids were sent down to the bath, Squalo and Xanxus talking over how to organise Iemitsu's video and what they were going to say, his brothers were a tad sadistic in their pranks sometimes so he knew they would get him with it at the most perfect moment. That meant the needed to get their side perfect to milk the reaction as much as they could.

Tsuna sat in the bath with Fuuta playing with bubbles and scrubbing his hair clean as he talked to her about where he had lived before in Italy.

"And papa…." Fuuta fell silent, Tsuna wrapping him into a hug "Papa….he said safe with mama, but I'm never see papa again." Tsuna tightened her arms around him "Mama...mama won't leave me….will mama?"

"Never, I'll be with you forever Fuuta-chan, your mama will protect you."

"Mama." Fuuta sniffled "I miss papa." Tsuna just hugged him tight while the child cried, Tsuna holding him until he was finally calm. "I can stay with mama forever, can't I?" Tsuna smiled softly and nodded letting him go and carefully cleaning the tear stains from his cheeks.

"Forever and ever." Tsuna was rewarded with a huge smile, Fuuta pouncing on her again and cuddling into her hold while Tsuna giggled and hugged the small boy back. "Mama will never leave you."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Iemitsu was hung over, more than a little hung over, he had been drinking with some of the other CEDEF operatives very late into the night, they often had little get togethers on the weekend, normally Friday or Saturday, Lal Mitch had called them all out on Sunday this time, he was never one to turn down the offer of a drink.

So here he was, hungover and feeling more than a little delicate very early this fine bright Monday morning. If the brightness wasn't something evil this morning few things could be worse. His head was pounding and the light hurt, all he could do was bury his head on his desk and wait for it to go away.

"Boss." Lal knocked hiding her smirk, normally she wouldn't get involved with this sort of thing, but the promise of being able to see his reaction to the coming announcement, well how could she resist. "Nono and his sons are here."

"Fucking hell, don't tell me that little bastard Xanxus is here."

"No, my son isn't." Iemitsu jerked to attention with wide eyes and a groan, jerking to his feet and nearly collapsing all over again.

"Nono, it's an honour to have you here." Iemitsu tried his best to gloss over his insult to Xanxus "To what do I owe this honour?" Timoteo smiled over at him while waving in Federico and Massimo, the pair bouncing in with a CD in their hands.

"The boys have a message from Xanxus and Tsuna-chan. They sent them a CD." Iemitsu frowned over at the pair while they slid out a CD with his name on it.

"Why didn't Tuna-chan send it to me?"

"It was sent as a packet, one for you, one for daddy dearest. We thought we'd bring it over right fast~" Massimo explained tossing the CD over, Iemitsu catching it carefully, sending a glare over at the young man, what if it had broken.

Iemitsu slid the CD into the computer and fired up the video file burnt onto it, the picture of his lovely wife's house turning up on the screen, Tsuna in the background and Xanxus smirking at the camera. Iemitsu hated that smirk, in fact he hated that brat in general.

"Hello you old fart." Iemitsu was focused on the screen and didn't notice Massimo beginning to film, nor that Lal Mirch had arrived, pulled out popcorn and sat down on a chair, Timoteo taking a handful of popcorn to eat while they all waited for hell to kick up. "Thought you might want to know, due to certain _events_ Tsuna is a mother now." Iemitsu broke then, his head tilting while his soul left his body "Congratulations on being a douchebag grandfather."

"Nii-san, what's a douchebag?" Xanxus tch'd and looked back at her.

"I'll tell you later brat, go take care of your son." Tsuna trotted off screen, meanwhile Iemitsu was trying his best to shove his soul back into his body. This had to be a joke right, some sort or prank or trick. They were all playing a prank on him. It was impossible for Tsuna to be a mother, she was seven, how the fuck was she a mother?

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Iemitsu snarled jumping to his feet and pointing at the computer screen with a snarl "What the fuck is that bastard inferring about my daughter!"

"You are now the proud grandfather of the new Ranking Prince." Iemitsu froze wide eyes on the screen and his soul escaping him once again "Tsuna!" the girl came trotting back on screen, a tiny child clinging to her hand "Say hello to your father." Tsuna frowned her eyes flicking over to the camera.

"Mama?" Tsuna reached down and pet Fuuta's head gently, turning her eyes to the camera, tugging Fuuta into a hug.

"Hello." Tsuna said shortly before lifting Fuuta up "Nii-san, we'll be upstairs." Xanxus nodded after her, the children disappearing into the background, looking back at the camera Xanxus could only smirk.

"Congratulations on being an old fucker-" Xanxus flinched as a shoe hit the back of his head "Damnit brat!" silence followed as he growled looking back at the camera "Congratulations on being an old man, Tsuna's taken in a brat and this one is _her_ brat. Have a wonderful day you douche."

Iemitsu's fist buried in the monitor as he threw the device across the room seconds later "Fucking asshole, piece of shit little bastard cocksucking cuntbag." Turning his furious brown eyes to Timoteo, Iemitsu's lips twisted in anger "Nono I demand, no I _order_ that all those fucking brats are removed from not only Tsuna, but Japan and her memories of anything to do withFlames or the Varia wiped, I don't give a shit if it's not going to be good for her, enough is enough. I'm her fucking father and I want her away from every single one of those fuck nuggets!" Timoteo waited, he let Iemitsu have his rant, but after a few minutes of continuous swearing coming from Iemitsu he finally interrupted.

"No."

"What?" Iemitsu hissed "Are you fucking with me? _No_?!"

"Xanxus will stay with Tsuna, the new child will stay with Tsuna, all those children will stay with Tsuna."

" _I_ am her _father_!"

"And _I_ don't _care_." Timoteo snapped over the CEDEF head "You have spent the last year showing me just how much you _don't_ care about your child. You never go home in your time off, you spend the time you do have ignoring them and not ever contacting them, leaving a strong active Sky like Tsuna alone with no Flame support. Even more then that, your answer to anything you don't like is to destroy your child's mind." Iemitsu was fumbling for words, but Timoteo wasn't paying his words any mind now. "You have done nothing in the past year to show me a single, any one single _ounce_ of you, that is a father. In the absence of a father Xanxus will be staying in Japan and continue to train Tsuna, the Ranking Prince will stay in her house and be under her care, all those little brats you hate are going to stay with her, not as Guardians right now, but as Paladins. They will be her army and her protection because _you_ never stepped into the place of her father and did what was best by _her_!"

"I always do what's best by Tsuna!" Iemitsu snarled Flames igniting on his hands, Massimo and Federico moving in front of their father, he may be strong and the current Vongola head, however they would still protect him, they wouldn't allow anyone to hurt their father.

"No, you do what's best by _you_." Timoteo growled nudging his sons aside and studying the man "I thought you better than this Iemitsu."

"And I thought you promised to keep my family out of the Mafia."

"Tsunahime is not in the Mafia." Timoteo reminded "She won't be as long as I can help it, I am going to keep my word, you, however could try being an actual father and husband for once." Timoteo turned his back on Iemitsu "Boys, Lal, come." he ordered before sweeping out of the room his sons a step behind, Lal Mirch looking over at Iemitsu before heading after the Vongola head.

"Nono….is everything alright?" Lal asked jumping up onto a chair as Nono sank to sit in a chair in a random empty meeting room of the CEDEF building.

"I'm not sure that I can keep Iemitsu on as CEDEF's head, I'm afraid I've started to lose my faith in him." Lal studied the Vongola boss, she hadn't seen him this angry in a while. All over a child that wasn't his own, then again she had heard rumours of how strong her Sky Flames were.

"Iemitsu does his job." Lal defended, though it wasn't the best defense "He turns up and does what he has to, he spend his spare time with his son, training him. That might be why he spends so little time at home." Iemitsu studied Lal for a few moments before speaking his mind.

"Son?" Lal Mirch nodded, she thought Iemitsu had told the Vongola head about his son.

"Basil, Iemitsu and Oregano had a thing for a bit, he said he'd told you about it. Oregano had a son, Basil, Iemitsu's been training him since he was four." Timoteo wasn't at all impressed, Iemitsu had never told him about his son, while he didn't expect Iemitsu to be a saint living in Italy all the time, something like a son he should have told Timoteo about.

"A Sky?" Lal Mirch shook her head

"Rain, took after Oregano. He's off on Mafia Island with Colonello at the moment." Lal explained "He told me he had spoken to you about him, he really never said anything?" Timoteo shook his head, no he had never heard anything about a son, and he doubted Iemitsu had talked to Nana about it, the CEDEF commander had told him that he was always honest with Nana about his indiscretions. Iemitsu had told him that Nana understood because of the distance between them when he worked. Timoteo looked over at his sons before sighing heavily.

"Massimo, Federico, please head to Mafia Island and pick up this Basil, I'll meet you both in Japan, with Iemitsu." Massimo and Federico nodded to them and left Timoteo alone with Lal Mirch.

"So, tell me about this boy?" Lal Mirch nudged up her visor from her eyes and sighed heavily looking over at Nono.

"Basil? Innocent, he's a cute kid. Kind, honest to a fault." Lal mused while thinking about the child "Iemitsu complained every now and then about him being Rain, he was hoping for a Sky I think." Timoteo was livid, not that Lal Mirch could tell completely how annoyed the Vongola boss was.

"Lal, I want you and Colonello to come to Japan as well, for one his son will need continued training, and two….I need to have some people there so I don't punch him repeatedly in the balls." Lal Mirch had to snort in amusement at that, wasn't that a good reason both not and to be there, she would so enjoy seeing that.

"I'll bring my own camera."

"Oh I'm sure Mammon and the boys will have full coverage, but of course, bring one. I intend to have a very serious talk with both Iemitsu and Nana-san."

"I'll bring a few cameras." Lal Mirch added, she wanted a full view on this coming storm.

"Just send a deposit to Mammon of the Varia, she does incredible work." Timoteo chuckled while he headed for the door "It goes without saying, not a word to Iemitsu." Lal Mirch nodded as a moment later the Vongola head disappeared out the door.

"Like hell I will, this will be too much fun." Lala snickered before dialling up Colonello, letting him know of the coming storm, and the amusement it could bring them.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus glanced around the room, glaring at every single person before resting his glare on Timoteo "Why the fuck did you bring those bastards here?" Timoteo chuckled, while he hadn't meant to make this such a big thing, having everyone there would be nice as well for support to both Nana and Tsuna.

"Why the fuck is there this many fucking Arcobaleno here?" Xanxus growled looking over at the collection, not only had Timoteo brought Dino and Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonello he had also brought Fon, why the hell was a Chinese Triad Arcobaleno here?!

"Well, Lal and Colonello are involved with the current issue directly, Reborn...well he's good support~" Timoteo chuckled "Fon, was at Mafia Land at the time and well, he's good support also."

"Support?! It's exposing Tsuna not only to the Mafia but also to the goddamn Triads."

"Fon won't say anything." Reborn assured "There is a pact between the Vongola and Triads that mean anything he learns while in the presence of Nono is void, they can't ask and he doesn't have to tell."

"So as long as we keep the shit in the room with Tsuna he can never say anything." Xanxus growled "Doesn't mean you bring the fucker into my house."

"The Vongola's house." Timoteo noted with a smile "Just calm down and watch the show son, I'm sure you'd be interested with the results."

Xanxus glowered over at Timoteo, but as much as he hated it, Vongola Nono was right, his father would never have asked these people here without a damn good reason, he was annoyed as hell for starters that his brothers hadn't given him the video of Iemitsu's reaction yet, but the fact that they, and his brothers had come here meant something even bigger was going on.

"Fine, anything happens to traumatise my brat and I'm smashing a hole in the wall and taking her away from here." Timoteo could only smile at that, such a good daddy/brother he was.

"Tsuna will be safe, you have my word Xanxus, Tsuna will be fine." Xanxus grumbled but backed down, he was curious to know exactly what was going on, it had to be something good for not only Nono to be here, but for him to have brought with him this many guards and Arcobaleno.

"Alright, let's get this shit done." Xanxus grumbled while glowering over at the Arcobaleno brats, regardless of whatever Timoteo was going to say, he hated having those brats here in his house around his brat, but Timoteo wouldn't do anything to endanger Tsuna, he knew that much. So if there were this many people here then something more was going on. "One last reminder you fuck-nut, anything that you say or do that might lead to an upset Tsuna, I'll destroy you."

"Just watch, Xan-xan, we wouldn't do anything to hurt Tsuna and you know it, calm down and sit." Massimo urged while Xanxus glowered over at his brother, like hell he would relax, he wasn't going to relax until Iemitsu was on his way to another country and away from his brat. A brat that Iemitsu didn't give a shit about.

"Fine, do whatever you want old man." Timoteo smiled softly before turning his attention to the eight year old in Colonello's care. "But know I'll fucking kill you if you-ow brat, what the fu-ow!" everyone looked over at Tsuna, the child holding a bottle of water in her hands to follow after the two missing shoes."Squalo, why did you bring her in here?" Xanxus growled while Squalo smirked over at him, Tsuna resting on his hip as he held the tiny girl.

"Just enjoying the show boss." Xanxus glared over at Squalo well aware of the watching amusement of everyone that had never seen him with Tsuna before.

"I hate you." Xanxus growled while Tsuna tilted her head over at him with wide eyes "Fine, whatever, let's get this over with."

"I have to apologise before hand, Tsuna-chan, to you and your mother." Tsuna studied Nono with wide brown eyes as Squalo kept a secure hold on the tiny child, Timoteo glancing over at Iemitsu who was slumped in a chair. "This might be difficult." Tsuna looked around for a moment.

"Where is mama?" Timoteo smiled gently over at the child, so concerned about everyone around her.

"She's coming in now." Timoteo assured, the housewife being led into the room finally, her wide brown eyes flicking around at them surrounding people. Tsuna wriggled in Squalo's hold until she was released and she ran over to Nana, the housewife picking up her daughter and pressing her face into her hair. "Nana-san...I do apologise to call you here, however there is something I think that needs to be discussed." Nana looked over at her husband and the elderly Timoteo standing nearby. "Iemitsu assured me that he had told you, however I am thinking that he did not given recent events. Nana-san….I'm sorry to ask this, but did you know that your husband had a son with another woman." Tsuna didn't like it at all, her mother was clinging to her and the intake of breath Nana had taken told Tsuna everything she needed to know, the child glared over at Iemitsu, she had no idea exactly what he had done, but she knew that this was his fault, and that she didn't like what it was doing to Nana at all.

"What did you do?" Tsuna ordered, Iemitsu looking up startled as his daughter, his tiny daughter frowned at him with golden eyes and Sky Flames around her "What did you _do_ , papa?"

"Nana, you have to understand that none of this was my fault." Nana lifted her face from Tsuna's hair and studied her husband.

"What have you done Iemitsu?"

"Nana please, what happened in the past isn't the matter here, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to be found out." Nana's arms tightened around Tsuna as the housewife frowned over at her husband.

"Never meant for….Iemitsu for once, for _one moment_ , for the first time in ten years, tell me the truth!" Nana snapped looking up at her husband "Have the respect for me to tell me what has happened." Iemitsu studied her fighting for words for a few moments before looking over at Timoteo and an eight year old boy.

"Nana please, just trust me this once and go home, please." Nana took a deep breath, Tsuna tight in her arms, the housewife closing her eyes with a soft sob into her daughter's hair before the woman steeled herself and looked over at Iemitsu.

"I'm not going anywhere, Timoteo-san, please, tell me why you brought me here." It wasn't a question, but an order, Timoteo nodded over to Nana, sending one last look over at Iemitsu, his last chance to come clean, but still the CEDEF commander held his tongue.

"Nana, I am so sorry." Timoteo promised with a sad smile at the young housewife "The young man here is Iemitsu's son." Nana studied the confused looking child for a few moments before looking back over at Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu?"

"Nana please, you have to understand, it's not my fault."

" _Iemitsu_!" Nana snapped " _Tell me the truth_!" Nana lifted her face from Tsuna's hair and glared over at him "Have the balls to tell me the truth for _once_! Iemitsu I love you, but you need to be honest with me for once, I'm not stupid!"

"I never meant for this to happen Nana, I swear to you."

"For once Iemitsu shut up your ego and tell me the fucking truth!" the room fell silent, Tsuna didn't make any more to punish her mother at all everyone looking to Iemitsu as the man fought for words, wilting finally all he could do was peek at her with guilty eyes.

"Nana….it was, it was a mistake." Iemitsu whispered "It was that once, I never….It never meant anything, she never meant anything, the brat, the stupid Rain brat never meant anything to me Nana, I have always loved you." Tsuna wriggled in Nana's arms until she was released, trotting over to Iemitsu she frowned up at him, the man smiling down at her, Tsuna rearing back her first and slamming it between Iemitsu's legs, the man squeaking and whining as she moved over and headed back to Nana, letting her mother lift her up into her arms.

"Iemitsu." Nana whispered "I don't want to hear from you, see you or have _anything_ to do with you until I choose." Nana whispered "Basil-chan, you are welcome to stay here if you wish." Nana narrowed her eyes over at Iemitsu again "Iemitsu….don't you _dare_ come anywhere near myself or Tsuna, or even Basil!" Nana whispered turning her back on her husband of ten years "Don't even dare show your face Iemitsu, you _lied_ to me, you lied to me for years, telling me that no one _ever_ turned your eye, no one ever tempted _you_. You _lied_ to me." Nana sobbed softly "Had you come to me, had you _ever_ spoken to me, just _once…_.How could you _lie_ to me."

"Nana….I _love_ you." Iemitsu whispered "The bastard, his mother, neither of them meant anything." Iemitsu promised, Nana slapping her husband across his cheek. "Nana! This is a….I promise, I was going to tell you?!" Nana turned to him once more and glared over at him.

"Basil-chan, how old are you?" the nervous child glanced around them all before looking back at Nana again.

"E-Eight." Basil whispered, Nana looking back over at Iemitsu.

"Eight years Iemitsu, _eight_ years. In eight years you couldn't tell me? I'm sorry Iemitsu, I love you, I do, but I cannot be anywhere near you right now without punching you in the face." Nana left the room while Tsuna fought out of her arms and peeked back in.

"Nii-san, if he tries to hurt mama again, we're throwing the pretty Flames at his face." Xanxus smirked as Tsuna left after Nana and left the Mafioso alone to talk, Xanxus smirking at everyone that said anything.

"Pretty Flames?" Fon had to ask, how could one not after seeing the innocent little civilian Sky punching Iemitsu in the balls

"Wrath Flames, she wants me to throw Wrath Flames in his face."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Inspired by Guest_

"I don't see why we have to put this up." Squalo grumbled while Xanxus cuffed him upside the head with a glare.

"If you could stick to the rules we wouldn't have to put a list up trash."

1\. No swearing around Tsuna.

2\. In any language.

3\. Or at all.

4\. Do not mention the Mafia around Tsuna.

5\. Do not let Tsuna play violent video games.

6\. Do not let Tsuna watch violent movies.

7\. Or horror.

8\. Do not train Tsuna without Xanxus' permission.

9\. Do not go near Tsuna without Xanxus' permission.

10\. Do not communicate with Iemitsu.

11\. Ever.

12\. Do not introduce Tsuna to any new brats.

13\. Do not take Tsuna anywhere near other brats.

14\. Do not let Tsuna go anywhere on her own.

15\. Do not give Tsuna coffee.

16\. Ever.

17\. Do not let Ken in the kitchen.

18\. Or anywhere near fire.

19\. Hayato too for that matter

20\. Hayato is not allowed to use explosives in the mansion.

21\. Do not let Mukurou and Kyoya fight inside the mansion.

22\. Do not _ever_ upset Tsuna.

 **Punishment for upsetting Tsuna is a week of training with Xanxus.**

"Is that everything?" Xanxus mused double checking the list while Squalo snorted in amusement.

"For now, I don't doubt it will grow as Tsuna grows."

"Tsuna is _never_ growing up." Xanxus growled while Squalo rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Keep telling yourself that you shitty-" a bottle of water hit his face "boss."

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Alright...I know I keep promising to work on Cielo Perduto and this ends up coming out first, but I promise I am, I've got 3/4's of a chapter done now so it should be out very soon...but the fluff...the fluff kept calling me. The flufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.

All you amazing people that take a little time to review I love you all~ The list keeps growing~ Keep inspiring more omake's, they're so much fun.

 **Pixiecropse** , _Guest_ , **MafiaPrincipessa** , _fantasy.92_ **,** **Lex** **(Guest)** , _Breath after Death_ , **Delighted Laughter** , _Littlest1_ , **Kyara17** , _Kagekitsonegal_ , **TamashinoSuzume** , _Nodi_ , **Nuvola De Demone** , _Lerya-chan_ , **gima2618** , _SilverMidnightKitten_ , **naturefire** , _haruka24_ , **19** , _Lucky Guard_ , **Skull1412** , _Arwen (Guest)_ , **MyNameIsNotRin** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **saku hyuuga** , _Ender the multiverse Detective_ , **Evani** , _Beloved Daughter_ , **KioshiUshima** , _Keelan1210_ , **LunarCatNinja** _,_ _Of Stories Told_ , **Annonimous (Guest)** , _Guest_ , **Good stories here** , _GetsueiNoYume_ , **00-SilentObserver-13** , _Guest_ , **brnkofeternity06** , _97fizhy03dt_ , **Evilshallprevail** , _Amaya Ishimoto_ , **Tommy14** , _Kichou_ , **EndlessChains** , _YUME (Guest)_ , **IronWolfe** , _Tsuki Sawada Hibari_ , **Jadehauch** , _Nekohana_ _,_ **FlyWithMeToNeverland09** , _Guest_ , **Lovely kara (Guest)** **,** _Kav30_ , **yola1996acuario**

 **Guest** : There are definitely a few rules around the chibi's, the most difficult one for them to behave by is definitely the swearing. there are more rules though, especially when it comes to her army fighting with one another.

 **Wanderer13 (Guest)** **:** Yeah I've had some time to write recently so been trying to get as much done as I can in that time. I think everyone is waiting on Iemitsu' reaction.


	16. Chapter 16

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Some language~ Much fluff~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana got out of the room and closed herself into another one, Tsuna stood at the door for a few moments before moving down the hallway and to another door, knocking at the door she blinked up at Lussuria with a sad smile, reaching up she took Lussuria's hand and tugged him with her to the room her mother was in.

"Can you take care of mama Luss-nee?" Lussuria ruffled Tsuna's hair before knocking at the door of the room and heading in. Tsuna frowned in thought looking at the door for a few more seconds, she wanted to get more people to help, but Nana didn't like it when Tsuna saw her sad, every time her mother had been sad she would hide it, and Tsuna knew she got even more upset if Tsuna realised something was wrong. Tsuna didn't want to add to her mother's upset….but she really wanted to do more to comfort her mother. While she didn't understand absolutely everything that happened in the other room she knew enough of it to know that Iemitsu had done something wrong and lied to her mother.

Tsuna poked her head back in the other room, Iemitsu was sitting in his chair still completely silent and staring at the floor, Tsuna flicked her eyes around to the others in the room, all of them talking over different things in Italian, Japanese and other languages she didn't understand. Tsuna slid in and tugged at Xanxus' sleeve

The room fell silent when Xanxus looked down at Tsuna, the girl lifting her arms to him, Xanxus picking her up as she leant in to whisper to him, she was getting really nervous with everyone looking at her, especially people she didn't know.

"Can you call Tsuyoshi-san?" Tsuna whispered "I think he and Luss-nee will help mama." Xanxus wasn't going to question her intuition, it had never steered them wrong before.

"Okay brat." Xanxus assured as he pulled out his mobile, everyone watching as Tsuna flicked her eyes around at everyone, Reborn sent her a little wave that Tsuna shyly returned with a small smile.

"Quite cute." Fon chuckled over to Reborn "And her Flames…."

"Strong, and pure." Reborn agreed studying the small child in Xanxus' arms "Remind you of anyone?" Fon chuckled looking over at the small girl.

"From both her actions and her Flame, yes~ She's going to be one person you don't want to piss off later in life."

"She'll protect her friends with her life." Reborn added "From what I hear she only fights if it's for her _family_." Fon studied the small girl for a few more minutes.

"Not _famiglia_?" Reborn had to chuckle at that.

"Oh believe me Fon, I've tried, Nono refuses to bring her into the _familglia_ , however she does have quite a few Guardians. Xanxus was getting precious about that so Timoteo's renamed them to make it easier on the brat." Reborn chuckled looking over at Tsuna still. "Regardless of what they call them, the kid has nearly two sets of Guardians."

"She's missing some?"

"Lightning." Reborn noted "Kid's got herself a Cloud though. They're normally the most difficult." the hitman added while Fon chuckled softly to himself from behind his red sleeve.

"I know, my dearest nephew seems to be most taken with the _small animal_. My brother in law is so very upset." Fon noted "Apparently he was hoping his son would take after him and go into law enforcement, not take after my lovely sister and get involved with the Triad." Fon studied the small girl still in Xanxus' hold "Though with that Flame, I'm not surprised he fell to the temptation of the Mafia." Fon chucked "I haven't felt a Sky Flame like this since Luce."

"Exactly, and this is at seven...can you imagine her as an adult?" they both paused at that, exchanging a glance "Scary I know."

"How long do you think Nono can keep her out of the Mafia world?" Reborn studied the small girl being led out of the room.

"Not as long as he would like."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus carried Tsuna out of the room his phone still at his ear, he headed for what was known in the mansion as the kids play room, it was a room set up for them to run amok in, enough space for Ken to bounce around and enough entertainment to stop Mukurou from hitting him.

Xanxus set her down, sending a glare at Belphegor, the child was waiting near one of the doors to kidnap Tsuna "She stays here brat." Xanxus growled "She needs to be easy to find when her mother comes looking. You want to play with the brat, you play in here." Belphegor growled in response and sat down with a huff, Tsuna trotting over to Bel and taking him over to the console, Belphegor hadn't been able to spend much time with her recently, Tsuna had so many kids around now it was getting difficult for them all to share her.

Fuuta was being watched by Chikusa, as soon as Tsuna sat down Fuuta headed over to her to sit in her lap while she played with the controller with Belphegor.

Now that he wasn't on kid duty Chikusa trotted out, Hayato coming running moments later.

"Barcode said….Tsuna-sama!" Belphegor hissed over at Hayato, the kid ignoring the blond completely and pouncing on Tsuna. "Tsuna-sama, you're here~" Tsuna had to giggle, she could hear the pat of the tail that Mukurou kept on Hayato most of the time.

"Get off her commoner." Belphegor hissed while glaring over at Mukurou for the addition of the cat ears and tail he knew had turned up thanks to one annoying illusionist bastard "The prince demands you get off his _principessa_." Belphegor tried to skewer Hayato, the newest of the Varia's growing brood. Also the one child that to his delight was still Hayato- _kun_ , and not _-nii_.

"It's okay Bel-nii." Tsuna assured "Hayato-kun, come sit." the silverette moved to sit beside Tsuna, his tail still patting at the ground while he gave Tsuna advice on the game, oblivious to the glare coming from Belphegor. "Ah….where is Nagi-chan?"

"Mammon." Chikusa noted softly as he returned at a more docile pace than the energetic Storm. Mukurou kept himself amused by keeping the animal ears going. He had yet to decide on what sort of ears to give Tsuna, Chikusa he had made a cat, but Chikusa always ignored it and didn't react, it was much more fun when he did it to the more volatile of the group.

Belphegor and Hayato especially, the two fought constantly about Tsuna, it really was cats vs dogs with them. Hence why Mukurou enjoyed pushing their buttons so much, they made it well worth his time and energy with hours of entertainment.

"Ne...mama." Tsuna looked down at Fuuta the child blinking up at her "Why is Hayato-nii, Hayato-kun?" Hayato froze peeking over at Tsuna, the girl continuing to play without a twitch.

"Not until he stops calling me Tsuna-sama." Tsuna explained "It means...hmm….master?" Tsuna looked at Belphegor whom nodded, close enough "I don't want to be his master, I want to be his friend." Tsuna finished before handing the controller to the three year old "Your turn Fuuta-chan~" she helped him hold the controller while talking the child through buttons. Belphegor was glaring at Fuuta but hadn't done anything with Tsuna there, letting the brat have his turn. This console wasn't his so he had no reason to get angry, though it still annoyed the hell out of him that yet another little shit was taking Tsuna's attention.

"Hayato-nii, why don't you want to be Hayato-nii?" the silver haired child sat in silence for a few moments before reaching over to ruffle the hair of the boy.

"Tsuna-sama….Tsuna-sama has lots of brothers, I want to protect Tsuna-sama." Fuuta looked confused as he lowered the controller, Belphegor grumbling softly about the kid ruining the game, but Fuuta's attention was on Hayato.

"Mama's brother can't protect her?" Hayato went silent blinking at Fuuta with large green eyes "Family is the best protection." Fuuta reminded "Papa protected me, mama protects me."

"Family always takes care of family." Tsuna whispered looking at Hayato with a sad smile "Hayato-nii." Hayato's tail went nuts, Mukurou was good at picking the tail/ear moods that was for sure.

"T-T-T." Hayato stuttered over her name while he blushed and looked down "Tsu...Tsu-hime." that was the best she was going to get at the moment, at least he wasn't calling her Tsuna- _sama_ anymore. Smiling brightly at Hayato, Tsuna hugged Fuuta tight before reaching out and pulling Hayato into a quick hug.

"Now we're all family!" Hayato gave her a look, Tsuna didn't understand how it was possible but he looked even more of a puppy then he had been before.

"Yes! Tsu-hime!" Tsuna was amazed at the energy Hayato showed, Tsuna had only really met Belphegor as a Storm before, but there was one thing she saw about Belphegor and Hayato, other than their gorgeous red Flames, they both were energetic and very moody.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Tsuna smiled down at Fuuta and stood, picking him up and resting him on her hip while she looked around the room at the children, spotting one of the maids Tsuna went over to order some food for them.

"Don't get cocky brat." Belphegor hissed over at Hayato "Just because you're now _-nii_ , don't forget, the _principessa_ was ours first."

"Tsuna~" Tsuna squeaked when she was tackled by Ken "Order steak! All of it!" Tsuna giggled while Hayato growled at Ken while trying to pry him off Tsuna.

"Stop touching Tsu-hime!"

"Stop touching her yourself puppy!" Ken growled as the two tackled one another and began a scuffle, Fuuta blinking at them with wide eyes, Mukurou sighing heavily as he waved Chikusa in, the blue haired child heading in to pull them apart.

"Mama….a-are they ok?" Tsuna blinked over at the two growling at one another with a Chikusa cat holding the dog Ken by his shirt while yoyo strings wrapped around the Hayato puppy.

"Mmm, they're training to be strong." Tsuna explained "Nii-san says that play fighting is good practice." Mukurou snorted in amusement at that, Tsuna thought that he and Kyoya fighting was play fighting too even though they were generally trying to kill one another.

"Order _all_ the steak!" Ken called after the maid as she went to get the food for the children "None for Xanxus!" the maid giggled as she headed off, however the staff would never be that cruel, they didn't want a grumpy Xanxus around. Only Tsuna could calm down the grumpy Varia boss when there was no steak, they made a point of keeping as much in stock as possible for whatever Xanxus ordered, or having Tsuna on standby if anything ever happened and there was no steak.

"You wouldn't be able to eat that much." Chikusa reminded letting go of Ken, Belphegor sneaking up behind Tsuna and dragging her back to the console, Fuuta looked after her for a second startled before moving after her and sitting back in her lap while Tsuna played games with Belphegor.

Hayato stayed close behind Tsuna his tail wagging while he watched her like a hawk in case she needed anything. Ken of course glaring over at Hayato and doing the same, if Tsuna wanted anything he'd get it before the stupid puppy.

"How troublesome." Chikusa sighed as he looked over at Mukurou "She's collecting more and more."

"We keep her away from other brats then." Mukurou shrugged "Talk to birdy about it, he won't talk to me. Last I saw he was prowling around outside" Mukurou added while Chikusa nodded and slid out of the room to seek out Kyoya.

"You really think you'll be able to keep her away from more kids?" Mukurou tossed a glare over at Reborn.

"This is the kids room, Arcobaleno can fuck-ow!" Mukurou glared at Tsuna for a moment, she hadn't even turned around, just thrown a controller at him "Can buzz off."

"We're just innocent little children." Fon promised with a bright smile "We're just wanting to play in the kids room."

"You're all creepy little bast-" A shoe this time "Buggers pretending to be children." Mukurou growled at them before tossing the shoe back, Hayato catching it and handing it to Tsuna.

"We're still just kids~" Fon giggled as he bounced over to Tsuna "Tsu- _hime_ right? I'm Fon~" Tsuna blinked at the child with a shy smile.

"Reborn-san's friend?"

"Yes...friend." Fon assured as he settled himself down "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsu-hime. You have quite the collection of _Guardians…_.uh, _Paladins_ I mean, I'm sorry."

"Guardians? Paladins? You mean my family?" Fon had to smile at that, Tsuna didn't seem familiar with either terminology, but she had her own it would seem.

" _Famiglia_." Fon agreed while Tsuna tilted her head at him in confusion, isn't that what she had already said? "You care about your _famiglia_ a lot, don't you?" Tsuna nodded to him with a smile, looking down at Fuuta and hugging him.

"Mmm." Tsuna pressed a kiss into Fuuta's hair before looking around at her family "I was alone before nii-san, then nii-san brought me my family, Mukurou-nii, Chikusa-nii and Ken-nii, and that was only the beginning." Tsuna noted hugging Fuuta tight "Since I met nii-san everything has been better, I have family, and friends….I just hope mama feels better soon."

"Nana-san? What happened to Nana-san?" Mukurou asked while Tsuna looked over to him "Tsuna?"

"Mama had a fight with papa….don't tell mama, but I heard her crying."

"Don't tell Nana-san that you heard her crying?" Reborn asked while Tsuna nodded keeping a tight hug on Fuuta.

"Mama doesn't want me to know she cries." Tsuna explained "It makes her sadder." Mukurou ruffled her hair gently standing by her side, this was the first he had heard of this, seems like more was going on in the mansion then he knew, he didn't like not knowing.

"You take care of everyone don't you Tsuna." Reborn noted with a smile, the child nodding at him brightly.

"Family is everything."

"Tsuna!" Tsuna looked over at the door as she was tackled by another child, Tsuna squeaked as Takeshi hugged her tight.

"Take-nii!"

"Pops brought me here, playtime~"

"Takeshi!" Ken yelled throwing a ball over at the child "You owe me a match!" Takeshi hugged her once more before running off after Ken, Tsuna giggling while she righted herself and watched after him as puppy ears appeared, would seem Mukurou had labelled another one of them a puppy.

"Does he often give them animal ears?" Fon asked while chuckling behind his red sleeve.

"Mmm, Mukurou-nii gives all of them different ears and tails."

"What ears do you get?" Reborn asked settling down with her, Fon on one side and Reborn on the other, Tsuna looked from one to the other.

"He doesn't put them on me." Tsuna mumbled hugging Fuuta tight and pressing her face in his hair "Mukurou-nii never gives them to me."

"Only because I don't know what ears suit you best." Mukurou called over "Belphegor is clearly a cat."

"Screw you illusion brat." Mukurou ignored the hissing Belphegor.

"Hayato, puppy, Ken, clearly a dog, the baby brat, dog as well." Mukurou kept explaining while Fuuta looked confused ears and tail popping up on him as well. "Tsuna….hard to place, doesn't fit puppy, or cat….she's more than a simple pet."

"What about a lion?" Reborn mused "Or tiger~ But she does need to be a pack animal."

"Kyoya-nii calls them my pack, what does it mean?" Tsuna asked while Fon chuckled at her, so innocent and young, he did miss seeing such purity. The strength and purity of her Flames was amazing, something he hadn't seen since Luce left them.

"Pack, means family." Reborn explained "It means you all come from the same _famiglia_."

"Oh….so we are a pack then." Tsuna mused cuddling Fuuta "Fuuta's my little animal." Fon had to laugh at that.

" _Little animal_ hmm?" Fon had to glance over at Reborn "Wonder where she picked that up."

There was a nervous knock at the door before Dino poked his head in "R-Reborn?" a swift kick to the face silenced the blond.

"Bosses don't stutter!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Take Iemitsu out of my sight, somewhere he can think over his actions." Timoteo ordered while Bouche tugged Iemitsu up and took him off to a room, Timoteo sighing heavily after the exit of Xanxus and Tsuna, and not long after Iemitsu was removed and all Timoteo could do was sigh heavily. "How is Tsuna and Nana?" Timoteo asked when Xanxus returned to the room.

"Luss is with Nana-san, Tsuna asked I call in someone else as well, intuition most likely."

"Kid definately has that in spades." Reborn mused looking over at Timoteo "I'm amazed she doesn't know about the Mafia from that alone."

"Kid's intuition is scary, she knows everything about us with a simple look, but when it comes to the Mafia, thankfully she takes after Nana and is entirely oblivious. Not sure how much she knows but she doesn't seem to see _that_." Xanxus grumbled "The way we talk to one another tells her everything she needs to know about each of us, fuck, the brat even got me guns for my birthday, but she thinks this is all normal now."

"On that note, we're going to keep an eye on her." Reborn noted as he headed for the door "Fon?" the dark haired Arcobaleno followed him out of the room, Xanxus looking back over at his father.

"Nana's locked in a room." Xanxus noted after the Arcobaleno "Brats in the open kids room." Xanxus slid into a chair "Why the fuck didn't you warn me about this shit? I could have prepared the brat."

"Nana needed to know." Xanxus glared over at his father angrily.

"You could have warned me you bastard, they didn't have to find out this way, in front of a group of people neither of them fucking knew!"

"That's why we brought support for them both." Timoteo explained while Xanxus growled over at his father and brothers.

"Support? A tonne of little shits that they don't know you mean, the Arcobaleno? Old man, why the fuck would you bring them here as 'support'."

"I thought that Fon and Reborn might take some of the pressure off you and take over the training temporarily while Nana and Tsuna deal with things." Timoteo explained "I was going to have Massimo stay as well." that copped him another glare from Xanxus "He's good with kids Xanxus, gives you more time to spend with Tsuna." Xanxus really hated being manipulated, he allowed it from Tsuna because 99.99% of the time she had no idea she was doing it, from his father however….he hated it.

"So unfair, Massimo gets to stay while I have to work." Federico sniffled while his brother cheered to himself.

"I get to take a break~" Massimo cheered while Federico pouted over at his father "And you have to work~"

"Not doing his paperwork." Federico muttered to Timoteo "I've got enough as it is."

"Don't worry, the paperwork he can do in the evening after the kids have gone to bed, Massimo won't be adding to our piles of papery hell."

"Damnit." Massimo grumbled huffing over at his family "So not fair. If I'm babysitting I shouldn't have to do my paperwork." Massimo whined as Xanxus threw a bottle of wine at his brother which Massimo just caught with a cheeky smile and took a swig from.

"I have to do mine, so you sure as shit-" Xanxus couldn't help but glance around for attacks coming from Tsuna out of habit. "Have to." Massimo and Federico didn't miss his actions, giggling to one another about it.

"I guess I'll have to start being careful with swearing." Massimo mused before looking over at the eight year old trying to disappear into the floor. "Basil right?" he looked up startled and nodded over at Massimo "How about you head into the kids room and get to know your sister a bit huh?" Basil flicked his eyes around while chewing at his bottom lip.

"M-Master said...not to." Basil mumbled "I-I'm not allowed to speak to Sawada-dono."

"That asshole has you calling him _master_?" Xanxus growled while the kid flinched back from the tall teenager "Squalo, take him to the kids room." Squalo nodded as he nudged the eight year old towards the door "Get to know your sister you little shit."

Dino scurried after Squalo to head into the kids room and retrieve Reborn, the baby had a special talent for trying to recruit _famiglia_ for people, if he started pushing the _famiglia_ recruitment drive with Tsuna he was going to have Nono coming after him for blood.

"R-Reborn." Dino called before squeaking as a small foot met his face and slamming him into the ground.

"Bosses don't stutter!" Squalo nudged Basil in while casting his eyes around at the surrounding brat.

"You are not bringing another one in are you?" Mukurou groaned while Squalo pushed Basil forwards again.

"Brats, Basil, Basil, brats….Go talk, or play or whatever it is you brats do." Tsuna set Fuuta on his feet before heading over to Basil. "You understand who the brat is?" Tsuna nodded to Squalo. He had a different mother, but the same father.

"Mmm, like nii-san and his brothers." Tsuna replied, Squalo ruffling her hair.

"Exactly, you brats, play nice." Tsuna smiled at Basil while the child hesitantly smiled at her " _All of you,_ play nice."

"So what is this new one?" Mukurou sighed "Another family member? Or you adopting another son?" Basil flicked his eyes from Tsuna to Mukurou unable to stop himself from speaking.

"Son? S-Sawada-dono has a s-son?!"

"Fuuta-chan." Tsuna explained as the small child moved over to her and grabbed her hand "Fuuta-chan calls me mama. Everyone….papa….Iemitsu said this is my brother, with a different mama." now that got their attention, so not only had Iemitsu made Nana cry, he had had a son no one had heard about, and to top it all off seems that he was no longer papa to Tsuna.

"So we got another friend huh? Hi Basil, I'm Takeshi, you like baseball?" Basil fumbled for words while glancing around at the room of children.

"U-uh…." Tsuna started the introductions while Basil collected himself.

"So you speak Japanese, that's awesome." Takeshi grinned "Fuuta-chan is trying to learn, Tsuna's a great mom."

"Master taught me Japanese."

"Master? Like….Hayato-nii thought mama was?" Fuuta asked while Tsuna shrugged looking over at Basil.

"Basil-nii?" Blue eyes locked onto Tsuna while heat jumped to his cheeks "Do you like to play racing car games?"

"...Yes?" Basil whispered as Tsuna tugged her newest pet over to the console while Reborn chuckled over at them.

"That's what...three Rain's she has now?"

"Haha, don't jump to any conclusions now, he's only just arrived." Fon reminded while Reborn rolled his dark eyes over at his longtime friend. "Though...He does seem to be a puppy already." Fon noted as the ears and tail appeared, courtesy of Mukurou of course.

"I've decided." Mukurou announced "Lion, Tsuna is the Lion." and so the ears and tail appeared while Mukurou grinned after her "Enjoy your new ears and tail~"

"Yay, I get ears and a tail now!" Tsuna cheered while chasing her new tail in circles trying to catch it "Mukurou-nii is the best."

"You know, chasing her tail like that, she might be a dog after all." Reborn mumbled while shaking his head at her, she had more power than any child had, powerful and _dangerous_ masters and powers of the underworld all wrapped around her finger...and here she was chasing her tail.

"...Well, she certainly seems amusing." Fon mused "I might stick around for a while."

"Like hell you will bast-." Squalo growled over at Tsuna when a bottle of water hit him "The Varia take care of their own, the brat doesn't need outside help. You can both fuc-" Squalo hissed over at Tsuna when another controller hit his face "Leave. VOI! Brat stopping throwing shi-" another controller " _things…_.where the hell did you get so many controllers?!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna stopped chasing her tail for now and instead tugged Basil over and pushing him to sit with a smile "Have you played this before?" Basil shook his head in silence while glancing around at everyone, well aware of them all watching him.

Basil hadn't dealt with kids his own age before, he was so busy training with Iemitsu in CEDEF he had never gone to a school or played games. CEDEF had provided education in house for him, this was all new "Basil-nii….you're like Mukurou-nii and his two." Tsuna mused tilting her head at him while Basil glanced over at the taller child with dark hair and different coloured eyes. "They didn't know how to play either.

"It's okay, we'll teach you." Tsuna shoved the controller in his hands and began explaining the buttons, Belphegor glancing over at the new kid.

"Think of it as a simulator, and learn it fast, you would do well to _try_ entertain the prince."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Like hell you will bast-" Basil watched with wide eyes as the water bottle near Tsuna disappeared, turning to blink as it met Squalo's face "The Varia take care of their own, the brat doesn't need outside help. You can both fuc-" A game controller went flying towards Squalo this time "Leave. VOI! Brat stopping throwing shi-" another controller " _things…_.where the hell did you get so many controllers?!"

"Nii-san bought lots because Bel-nii kept breaking them." Tsuna explained while Fuuta took the offered controller from the child. "Ken-nii has broken some too." Tsuna mused "I saw Mukurou-nii break one once...Chikusa-nii never has."

"Mammon charges a penalty for breaking them." Chikusa explained "It's too troublesome."

"Oh...is that why she gave me a bill?" Ken questions before he snickered over at Belphegor "You must have to pay her a tonne~"

"Unlike you brats I bring money in, not just suck it out." Belphegor hissed while Chikusa lifted the camera up in silence.

"Chikusa-nii is right, Mammon pays him well for pictures." Tsuna translated while Basil blinked at her in confusion.

"H-He didn't say anything." Basil stuttered out hesitantly while Tsuna sent him a smile.

"Chikusa talks without talking." Tsuna explained "He doesn't talk much, so you have to learn _Chikusa-speak_. It's its own language, though it's easier to learn than Italian."

"You've learnt Italian fine brat." Squalo grumbled "It's English you're fumbling around with now." Fon padded over to Tsuna and sat down to study her interactions with Basil, she had met him an entire hour ago at most and was already treating him as family.

The kid seemed confused as to how to react to Tsuna, he was fighting her Sky Flames hand over fist in an attempt to follow the orders of his father. Fon could tell though, it was a futile battle, the boy wasn't experienced enough in Flames to be able to resist a Sky like Tsuna. The latent attraction of her Flames was nothing to sniff at, it was no surprise that Basil had already lost to her.

"So far the Tsuna-complex has a 100% fatality rate." Reborn noted with a chuckle "Not sure whether to be impressed or terrified."

"They all show great potential too for their age." Fon added "Regardless of her ever joining our world, she will be a force of nature come a few years."

"Please, that brat will be a force of f….of….a nuclear blast, scratch that a f….a black hole or some shit-"one shoe to the face "Damnit Tsuna!" Squalo snapped while huffing, he had tried so hard not to swear, he had stopped himself twice, but still in the end he had taken a shoe to his face.

"How does your ego hold up with the constant battery from a seven year old?" Reborn purred while Squalo glared over at him.

"It's Tsuna, so it's exempted." Squalo shrugged "Anyone else would be dead, this kid can stop Xanxus from swearing, and even drinking when she asks it, Tsuna and only Tsuna can do that." Squalo smiled down at the small child teaching yet another child of the Mafia how to be a kid. "She could ask Xanxus to bark like a dog in the middle of a Vongola Alliance meeting and he would do it, there is one exemption to _all_ the Varia's rules, Tsuna trumps all orders."

"Alright little ones, food~" The kids all looked over at the maid as she pushed the cart into the room, most of the kids jumping on it like rabid dogs, Tsuna sighed with a smile over at them.

"Tsu-hime~" Hayato ran back to her with a plate "Steak, with vegetables." Hayato set it down his tail wagging "Do you...do you like it?" Tsuna quickly took a bite.

"It's good, Hayato-nii, can you get Fuuta-chan something too?" Hayato was a blur as he headed for the maid and more food, returning in record time while Fuuta smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Hayato-nii." at least with most of these kids having been natural Italians it meant Fuuta had plenty of people he could talk to while Tsuna taught him Japanese, though the kid was learning in leaps and bounds. Takeshi was going to start learning Italian as soon as Lussuria had some more time, but the poor man was already being worked overtime for training and teaching an ever growing group of children.

"Nagi-nee!" Tsuna followed Fuuta's look over at the door before smiling over at the small girl being ushered in by Mammon.

"Nagi-chan, how was your lesson?" Nagi headed for Tsuna with some dinner to sit and talk with Tsuna, the girl freezing when she saw a stranger sitting near Tsuna.

"T-T-Tsu-nee…"

"Ah, this is Basil-nii." Tsuna explained "He might be staying with mama and us for a while. Mama will decide that when she's feeling better."

"S-Something happened to Nana-san?" Tsuna began to explain to the small girl while they are dinner.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Lussuria sat next to Nana hugging her tight while the young housewife cried into his shirt, he was a tad annoyed that he hadn't been around for the delivery of the news, who else would be better support for Nana, next time he'd have a _chat_ with Xanxus about making sure the proper support was there for Nana.

From what he had gathered from Nana's sobbing was that Iemitsu was a dick, while he had always know that the CEDEF commander was a douchebag, apparently he had reached a new level of asshole upset Nana.

Something that Iemitsu would soon discover was one of the few things that would piss off Tsuna, the normally placid little girl wasn't going to let someone mess with her mother. Lussuria had to admit she had seen Tsuna _annoyed_ once before, but this...well he might very well see her _furious_ after this. While it would be interesting to see just how strong Tsuna was when she ignored all limitations, Lussuria had to admit the thought also scared him.

A knock at the door drew his attention while Tsuyoshi stepped into the room with a sad smile, heading over to help comfort Nana, Nana tossed the man a sad smile while Tsuyoshi ruffled her hair gently and sat down to be her support along with Lussuria.

Once Nana had calmed down the housewife smiled to the two men "Thank you, I'm alright now-" Nana blinked at Tsuyoshi startled when he flicked her forehead "T-Tsuyoshi-san?"

"In the words of your daughter, don't smile if you don't want to." Nana had to giggle at that, a much more natural smile tugging at her lips. That did sound like her daughter.

"So, what exactly would you like to do now Nana-chan~" Lussuria asked "We can egg Iemitsu, oh, or punch him in the balls like Tsuna~"

" _Eh_?" Tsuyoshi blinked down at Nana "Tsuna-chan _punched him_?!"

"Yup, one punch to the nuts." Nana giggled, the look on Iemitsu's face had actually been satisfying. "I've never seen Tsuna mad before~ It was cute."

"Ne, Nana-chan~ Do you know what first made Tsu-chan want to get better at school and learn to fight?" Nana blinked over at Lussuria before frowning in thought.

"Because of the bullies wasn't it?" Lussuria chuckled shaking his head.

"No, Tsu-chan wanted to get stronger so she could protect you." Nana's eyes welled with tears before she sniffled with a huge smile.

"That's my Tsu-chan." Nana took the offered tissue and wiped her tears away. "I'll be one minute." Nana bade stepping into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. "Alright." Nana announced with a smile "Let's go join Tsu-chan~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was out the door well before Nana reached the kid's room, no one saw anything the kid moved so fast.

"...Wao." Fon noted "She's fast."

"That means a lot coming from you." Reborn chuckled over at his long time friend, also known as the Fastest Arcobaleno.

"Tsu-chan~" a giggle came from the doorway, Nana carrying Tsuna in her arms back into the room while Tsuna hugged Nana tight "Have you all eaten?" Mukurou studied her carefully for a few moments before two ears popped up on her head. Tsuyoshi blinked startled taking a step back when a lion tail began flicking behind Nana.

"Mama gets a tail too~" Tsuna giggled as Nana set her down to touch the soft ears before giggling and chasing her tail in circles.

Reborn and Fon shared a look before breaking down in laughter at the sight while Tsuyoshi reached up and blinked to find dog ears on his head "Let me guess, an illusionist." Tsuyoshi sighed throwing a frown over at Mukurou, the child shrugged in response.

"Tsuna likes the ears." Mukurou reasoned "Want them gone, take it up with her." In other words that was a no.

"Alright little ones, we're going to stay in the mansion this evening, campout in the lounge room~" Nana annouced once she had caught her tail, Ken whooped and disappeared out the door to get his pillow and blanket.

"A-are we going to have a sleepover?" Nagi asked while Tsuna nodded with a grin, Mukurou looking back and forth between the two.

"Sleepover? Like the ones you girls have?" Mukurou asked "The ones that Xanxus always gets precious about?" Chikusa sighed heavily looking over at Mukurou, he had Mammon's 'I'm making a tonne of money' look to his eyes.

"How troublesome." Chikusa sighed as he headed over to one of the maids, they would get the bedding together for the camp out, from what Tsuna had told him they were going to throw blankets and pillows in the middle of the room and all talk and watch movies.

"Is nii-san going to come?" Nana pet Tsuna's hair gently.

"If he wants to." Tsuna grinned up at her mother before turning back to her friends and dragging all of them into the growing pile of blankets and pillows. Tsuna darted out to hunt down Xanxus while the maids got everything together for them to watch a movie, setting up the projectors for the kids to watch movies.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Nii-san~" Xanxus caught the flying brat as Tsuna bounced into his arms, tossing a glare over at his giggling brothers "Mama said we could have a sleepover in the kid's room, do you want to come?" the two brothers squealed with their father while watching Tsuna and Xanxus. It was always cuter in person.

"Can I come cutie~?" Massimo giggled while Xanxus tossed his brother a glare.

"No way in hell pedo." Massimo pouted over at Xanxus, bouncing up to Tsuna and taking her hand, bowing to her he kissed the back of her hand.

"Is it alright by you _principessa_?" Xanxus glared at his brother, he knew exactly what he was doing, once again he was being manipulated by his family through Tsuna, he really needed to teach her to say no.

"O-Ok, but only for the movie Massimo-nii." Tsuna agreed looking up at Xanxus, she knew he wasn't happy with Massimo being there, Tsuna didn't want to say no to Massimo, but she wasn't going to say yes because it would make Xanxus uncomfortable.

"So cute~" Federico and Massimo giggled bouncing their hands clasped together. "What movie are we watching?" Massimo asked dragging Tsuna and Xanxus behind him on the way to the kids room "I demand a musical~" Xanxus could have slapped his brother had his arms not been occupied carrying Tsuna.

"Kill me now." Xanxus grumbled being tugged into the room, Tsuna bouncing out of his arms and heading for the pile of blankets and diving in with a giggle. Xanxus cocked one eyebrow at her while the kids all snuggled into the blankets chattering about movie options.

"So this is a sleepover?" Massimo mused watching the moving pile of kids and bedding "Yay~" Xanxus sighed heavily and threw himself in his big chair and glowered at the pile of kids. "Let's pick a movie with lots of singing~" Massimo giggled as a shoe went flying past his head from Xanxus "You like the ones with singing don't you Tsu-chan~"

"Singing it is~ How about 'The Sound of Music'~" Nana giggled, Tsuna nodding in agreement while Xanxus resigned himself to a singing hell for the next few hours. Waving a maid over he got them to bring her something to drink, he wasn't going to be able to sit through this without a drink or two.

"Do I have to be here?" Squalo grumbled while Xanxus waved him out, while he didn't want to be the only one left in this hell, having Squalo around bitching about it for the next few hours was going to lead him to killing the swordmaster.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou glared over at Nagi as they both stood in the training room, Mammon had ordered them both here, normally they trained with her seperately, but Mammon was getting frustrated with having to do everything twice and taking all this time when Nono was only paying her for the one training session. So, from now on the brats had to train together so she could spend the extra time making and counting money.

"From now on you brats train together." Mammon tossed Mukurou a glare when the child opened his mouth "Don't start with me brat." Mukurou fell silent "You two are going to get along or I'll be speaking with Tsuna." Mukurou silenced at that "You two train together as of today, no bitching, no whining, get along or I'll tell Tsuna that you have both been fighting."

Mukurou's hands were tied, he didn't want Tsuna thinking he was causing problems with Nagi, but the girl annoyed him, she had grown up outside of what he considered hell, her parents, he had heard, weren't the best, but it was still nothing like Estraneo surely. "Alright brats, let's get this done."

Nagi peeked over at Mukurou, the child sending her a glare before ignoring her, Nagi sighed quietly and tried her best to make nice.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana stretched with a yawn, looking around at the collection of children all in various states of sleep or play after the sleepover that had very little sleep involved.

There had been talking, watching movies, throwing of popcorn and other treats and throwing of pillows, but sometime in the early hours of the morning Nana had finally dozed off, a check of the time let her know it was nearly lunch.

"Mama, morning." Nana smiled and hugged her daughter when the small child tackled her neck and clung on "You had a big sleep in." Nana nodded cuddling Tsuna tight.

"Yep, mama feels much better today." Nana promised "Where's Nagi-chan?"

"Training with Mukurou-nii and Mammon-nee, Mammon-nee said they'd be done before lunch." Tsuna explained as Fuuta pounced into Nana's lap as well for a hug.

"Nonna happy now?" Tsuna translated while Nana smiled brightly hugging Fuuta tight.

"Mmm, it's okay now." Nana promised, setting the two down Nana stood, her brown eyes flicking over at Basil, the child was standing alone watching everyone in the room, his eyes flicking to Tsuna and herself often. Nana headed over to him, stopping in front of him while he blinked up at her shaking, Nana studied him for a few moments before she knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me. I'm not angry at you, just at Iemitsu, I'm sorry you had to see us fighting." Basil blinked at her with wide eyes as Nana pulled back.

"I-I understand Japanese Nana-dono." Nana studied the shaking boy, he was starting to calm a bit though.

"Basil-kun, right?" Basil nodded quietly while Tsuna hugged her new brother.

"Will Basil-nii be staying with us?" Tsuna asked while Nana smiled softly at her daughter, looking at the other child who looked nervous as to the answer.

"What about your mother Basil-kun?" Basil fumbled for words as he looked from Tsuna to Nana and back again, he had been ordered by Iemitsu not to go near Nana and Tsuna, but he really didn't want to go back. Last night he had been happy, for the first time in a long time, he had enjoyed himself. Tsuna was nice to him but Iemitsu had ordered him. "Basil-kun?" Basil snapped from his thoughts as his blue eyes catching on Nana's gentle brown ones.

"M-My mother….Oregano-dono works a lot, she left me in the care of master."

"Master is Iemitsu." Tsuna murmured hugging her newest brother tight.

"If you want to Basil-kun, you're welcome to stay with us until your mother can take you back." Nana assured while Basil frowned down at his hands, Tsuna letting him go finally.

"Oregano-dono….doesn't want custody." Nana pulled the boy into a hug then, for a kid his age to have been told his mother doesn't want him "Master took me in." Nana just continued to hug him, Iemitsu hadn't done a very good job in her opinion, making the kid call him master was confusing and infuriating to her. If he had been around more with Tsuna, would he had made her call him master too?

"You can live with us then." Nana promised "You can call me Mama, or Nana if you don't want to call me mama, but without the - _dono_ please." Basil looked at her in confusion for a few moments before looking down at his feet and nodding. No one had ever been so kind to him, Nana and Tsuna were like nothing he had ever come into contact with in the Mafia and especially in CEDEF.

"M-Mama?" Nana beamed at him and cuddled her latest child and Tsuna smiled at her mother and newest brother.

"Welcome to the family, Basil-nii."

"So this one is sticking around too?" Tsuna smiled over at Mukurou while the child glared at Basil "Mansion or your place?"

"Basil-kun will come home with us." Nana announced letting go of the child "Nagi-chan~ How was your lesson?~" Nagi just nodded to Nana while heading over to Tsuna and taking her hand, Mukurou had been intimidating, but she was learning so much just by watching him, his illusion manipulation was years ahead of hers.

"Mukurou-san's illusions are beautiful." Nagi whispered to Tsuna, the child nodding with a big grin. They were, Mukurou's illusions had always felt warm to her, and they had been beautiful each and every time.

"Mmm, they're warm." Tsuna agreed before looking over at the illusionist "Mukurou-nii, what ears suit Nagi-chan?" Nagi blinked at her in confusion even as Mukuro sighed and cat ears appeared on the girl, Nagi giggling and petting her ears.

"Ears for everyone~" Nana giggled as she began chasing Tsuna's tail, Tsuna giggling and trying to pounce Nana's in exchange.

"...It's scary how oblivious they are." Reborn sighed "They're like children."

"Children with a _lot_ of influence in the underworld."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Coffee and Tsuna~_

Squalo wasn't even thinking when he set the drink down in front of Tsuna, he had asked if she'd like a hot drink and he had made her the same as what he was drinking, so when the child blinked at the coffee with wide eyes he never really thought about it.

Tsuna sipped at the drink with a face, it was bitter and weird, she had thought Squalo meant hot chocolate. Trying another sip Tsuna cringed again, but she didn't want to be rude, she had to finish the drink.

So Tsuna waited until it cooled a little before swallowing it all in a few big gulps, treating it like medicine and getting it done fast, her mother had always told her to drink them quickly and get it done. Sipping only made it worse.

With a cringe Tsuna finally set the empty cup down, almost immediately after she was bouncing in her seat.

"Hey, brat, you okay?" Tsuna nodded while bouncing out of her seat and starting to run out the door "Brat?" But Tsuna was gone, out like a shot and running laps around the mansion.

"Squalo what the fuck did you give the brat?!" Xanxus hollered down the hall before the wall nearby him exploded, Sky Flames shooting over at the Varia Commander "Damnit brat, stop blowing shit-" another explosion and more wall caved in "Stop blowing the mansion up!" Xanxus yelled out at her while Tsuna continued to run around. It was like someone had turned her into Ken, but a Ken who had Sky Flames and didn't approve of swearing.

"What did you give her Squalo?!" Xanxus growled at the silver haired swordsman who just shrugged in confusion.

"Just made her a coffee-ow!" Squalo was cuffed upside his head again while he glared over at "What was that for!"

"Coffee, for a brat, are you stupid? The repairs are coming out of your pay assho-Damn it Tsuna!" another hole, had coffee given her super hearing or something? Tsuna was picking up on every swear word no matter where she was around the mansion, it was infuriating, and causing holes in the walls.

"Maybe we should send Ken out to run off the energy with her?" Squalo suggested while Xanxus glowered over at him "What?"

"She already left him in the dust." Xanxus growled "Chikusa didn't even bother and Mukurou took one look at Ken and surrendered."

"What about the explosive brat?" Squalo asked while Xanxus scowled over at him.

"There are two smouldering holes that don't belong to Tsuna."

"How the fu-" Xanxus punched him in the face as Tsuna blew another hole in the wall. "How did all this happen in only this much time?"

"Never, and I mean _never_ give her coffee again."

"Is there going to be any mansion left before she comes down off the caffeine high?"

"We need to tell Nana as well, caffeine is a no for Tsuna for the foreseeable future."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Inspired by Slightly Wicked_

"It's not a toy you brat!" Xanxus growled as the toddler fumbled with the huge purple bazooka, the brat brought it out now and then, normally they managed to get it off him before he could fire it, his ten year later self was a sarcastic ass and Xanxus often tried to shoot him.

"No, that's mine!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise when the bazooka flew out of Lambo's hands and headed for Hayato, quickly pushing him out of the way Tsuna had only a second to realise where she was before she had the bazooka fly over her head.

"Oh no." Tsuna clenched her eyes shut with a whimper as she was covered by the bazooka.

"Oh….well hello little one."

"M-Mukurou?" Tsuna squeaked with wide eyes "Wh-what…."

"Welcome to your future Tsu-hime~"

The moment the smoke cleared Xanxus had to retrieve his jaw from the floor, Tsuna had grown up, that was the most infuriating part, his brat, the tiny little brat he had spent so much time with, she had grown up, Tsuna had not only grown up but she was a _woman_ now. Xanxus refused to believe that this young woman was his brat

"Well….guess this is the first." the woman mused before smiling over at Xanxus "Nii-san, you're so cute back then~"

"T-Tsuna?" Xanxus stuttered as he was glomped by Tsuna, the young woman giggling and hugging him tight.

"Nii-san you were so cute~" Tsuna giggled while Xanxus fought against the hold, while it smelt like Tsuna and it spoke like Tsuna, this did not even slightly feel like Tsuna.

"Wh-Wh-What the fuck!" Xanxus hissed pulling back from the young woman while Tsuna smiled at him brightly, that smile, that smile was Tsuna, and those Flames….but his Tsuna was tiny, small and cute, his Tsuna was never going to grow up.

"Bad words nii-san, really, my younger self really needs to pick up her game on that." Xanxus was still studying her doubtfully while she looked around at everyone "You were all so cute~ I miss being seven."

"When the fuck did you get boobs brat?!" Squalo yelled pointing at her with his sword "What the fuck!"

"Squalo-nii~ You were so cute with short hair." Tsuna giggled while reaching out and petting his hair, Squalo growled at her and knocked her hand away but the ten years later version of their little _principessa_ was already on the move cooing over everyone in the room.

"The fuck? I have long hair?!" Tsuna was over cuddling Mukurou, Ken, Chikusa and Hayato in a big hug, all of them squirming and trying to get free from the female.

"I forgot how cute you all were~ You were all so adorable~" Xanxus looked over at Tsuna with a frown.

"Don't tell me the brat grew up to be a cross between Lussuria and Nana?" Tsuna was still bouncing around cuddling the children until a few moments passed and their Tsuna was back, wide eyes blinking at them all while she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Thank God, the brat is back." Squalo sighed rubbing at his temples to fight the oncoming headache.

"Mukurou-nii, you were really tall." Tsuna explained to the other child, jumping up with her hand to indicate height as she tried to jump high enough to explain it "Bigger than this." Tsuna turned on Squalo with a huge smile "Squalo-nii's hair was down to his knees, it was pretty!" Squalo whined and threw a glare over to Xanxus,

"I guess you win the bet." Squalo grumbled grumpily while glaring over at Xanxus "Fu-ow!" Squalo growled when Xanxus pulled on his hair with a frown.

"Language."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Reversal~_

"Xanxus. No wait!" Tsuna scurried after the child as he fled her with a gun in his hand, triumphant smirk on his lips as he fired Flames of Wrath at Squalo.

"Xanxus, you piece of-"

" _Language…_.you're _six_ , you should _not_ be using that word!" Tsuna cried catching the squirming Xanxus and taking the gun off him before setting him down "Please, can't you two play nice for ten minutes."

"Don't you dare take Xanxus-sama's gun!" Levi hissed latching to her leg with a growl, Tsuna reaching down to pet his head and nearly losing her hand to his teeth.

"Levi it's not nice to bite." Tsuna chided before her eyes flicked up to see Squalo brandishing a sword at Xanxus, Tsuna ran over, Levi still attached to her leg and all. Tugged the blade from his hand "No swords Squalo, we've talked about this." Tsun chided while the child ignored her completely and ran off to continue trying to catch Xanxus and kill him.

"Peasant, why are you touching the prince!" Tsuna wrestled the knives out of his hands "The prince will kill you for this!"

"Calm down Bel." Tsuna chided finally getting the knives free, Belphegor hissed at her and went off to get more knives.

"Bel-chan~" Tsuna sighed after Lussuria as the older child came running out with a dress in his hands "Come be a princess~" Tsuna nearly sobbing when an explosion rocked the side of the hallway.

"Xanxus, Squalo! Stop!" Tsuna hurried down to grab the two boys and pulling them apart only for Belphegor to shred the dress Lussuria had with knives, the child then turning to throw knives at her, Tsuna ducked out of the way while fighting the gun off Xanxus and glaring over at Mammon while the child just shrugged and summoned more real illusions for the others of their favorite weapons.

"If you don't like it pay me to stop~ Because they're paying me well to keep supplying them~"

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Okay so is doing the thing where it won't let me reply to reviews, second time in the last year, grrrr.

Also...O.O holy shiznit so many reviews~ You're all absolutely amazing! You're all amazing and awesome and I love you all~

 **MafiaPrincipessa** , _Skull1412_ , **ksecc1** , _Kurogane Tsubasa_ , **fantasy.92** , _NaruhinaFan13149_ , **NeitherSaneNorInsane** , _GiuliaZe_ , **claire nunnaly** , _Kristina M.P_ , **theskythatshinesbright** , _cheshire-catR27_ , **summer164** , _TamashinoSuzume_ , **yola1996acuario** , _Guest_ , **GetsueiNoYume** , _apolyon101_ , **FlyWithMeToNeverland09** , _Tegasus_ , **Tamani** **,** _Yoruko Rhapsodos_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _Alexander (Guest)_ , **Lucky Guard** , _Tempestae Night_ , **savannahamminga** , _Solera_ , **Eligoraym** , _KainVixenheim_ , **meme7789** _,_ _not telling the unknown_ , **Keelan1210** , _Lerya-chan_ , **LunarCatNinja** , _Tyrande (Guest)_ , **Tommy14** , _babypanda468_ , **Tyrande (Guest)** , _gima2618_ , **paola (Guest)** , _Slightly Wicked_ , **Anonimous (Guest)** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **Caf (Guest)** , _edwardilovebella_ , **Of Stories Told** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **Kagekitsonegal** , _SilverMidnightKitten_ , **Breath after Death** , _Panda Bamboo (Guest)_ , **Akakuro babe (Guest)** , _EndlessChains_ , **Good stories here** , _ManamiYuki (Guest)_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **LuffyLover27** , _Silvyavan_ , **YUME (Guest)** , _yorushihe_ **,** **Darkness in shadowland** , _manjamanja96_ , **chibi nano (Guest)** _,_ , , _IronWolfe_ , **Mama (Guest)** , _Beloved Daughter_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Wanderer13 (Guest)** **,** _Kichou_ , **Lulumo** , _Nekohana_ , **Lulumo** , _brnkofeternity06_ , **KioshiUshima** , _Guest_ , **Aladdinina Magi ,** _MyNameIsNotRin_ , **NightlyKill** , _Piata (Guest)_ , **Vongola (Guest)** , _ShockedSpeechles (Guest)_ , **Evani ,** _Shadis Anubis_ , **Hades Child99**

 **Caf (Guest)** : The coffee was meant to have its own omake there too, but I hadn't finished it completely and wanted to get the story up. So I added it this time :D

 **Guest** : xD Tsuna playing any sort of gambling game would be amazing, cuteness, intuition and luck, Mammon could make a tonne of money by smuggling her into casinos under an illusion and letting her play.


	17. Chapter 17

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : FLUFF~ Lot's of fluff~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Ages of our favorite characters as of the end of this chapter~

AKA Ages from October 14th

Fuuta : 3

Chrome : 6

Chikusa: 7

Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, Takeshi, Ken, , Hayato, Takeshi, Basil : 8

Belphegor, Ryohei : 9

Kyoya, Mukurou : 10

Squalo, Levi : 16

Xanxus : 18

Lussuria : 19

Mammon : As old as her tongue and a little older then her teeth

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The next week was busy, very busy, for the Varia mansion. Arcobaleno all over the place, Massimo running around and Xanxus really testing his last nerve not to punch his brother and his perky attitude.

What he hated most of all however, was when Massimo was quiet, it meant he had taken one of the brats somewhere and quite often it was Tsuna. Massimo took delight in taking Tsuna off without telling Xanxus, and then watching his little brother tear apart the mansion to find them, Massimo teaching Tsuna how to disperse her Flames so that someone couldn't find her by tracking her Flames, something that Xanxus would have taught her eventually, but it was infuriating for him to not be able to track Tsuna in the mansion, Massimo made it a game and Tsuna was always happy to play with anyone in her little family, unfortunately that included Massimo right now.

Today's match of _Hide and Seek Tsuna,_ their version of Hide and Seek,involved all her brats, it was a giant free for all on tracking Tsuna down in the mansion, and instead of hiding, she was allowed to move. Tsuna had to both diffuse her Flames to stop them finding her while tracking them and moving around them.

It was an ingenious training method and Tsuna loved to play games with them all so it was good fun all around, except Massimo had done this to piss him off and Xanxus knew it.

"Her Flame manipulation is more refined than I've seen in a very long time." Reborn mused as he and Fon watched and tracked the kids running around the building.

"Stronger than any of the current Vongola, they won't be able to ignore that for long." Reborn sighed at that, it was true, Tsuna's grasp on her Flame was progressing in leaps and bounds, she was already catching up to Federico, and he was the weakest of the Nono's children...and Tsuna was still just seven. "I'm not sure what Xanxus intended in the beginning, but the Mafia world won't stay oblivious to her forever, not with Flames like that."

"At least she has Guardians." Reborn sighed "Those Vongola boys need to start collecting some as well, Massimo especially if he's intending to take over from Nono."

"Massimo….wasn't he going to go into CEDEF before Enrico died?" Reborn watched as said child of Nono dragged Tsuna across the grass and into the gardens to hide.

"Originally he was going to learn Iemitsu's job then replace him. With Enrico passing…"

"Mmm, the Vongola is in a tight spot, what they need is someone strong, the alliance will accept nothing less then someone as powerful as Nono." reborn mused before sighing "Massimo doesn't have the Flames for it, Federico as well, Enrico was their best bet….I'm not sure what the old man will do now. Xanxus is powerful, but the Varia won't let him go." Reborn watched as Tsuna snuck back into the mansion, so far Ken was the best at finding her because he could sniff her out, his ability to sense Flames wasn't that good anyway, and as the other children were finding out their Flames wouldn't always lead them to Tsuna, they needed to find other ways of tracking her.

"That Mist boy, he's smart." Fon noted watching as illusion birds flew out in search of Tsuna "And a Mist that can physically fight too, Viper must be furious."

" _Mammon_ , she get's all precious about it."

"I've been asked by Nono to see what I can do with the young Storm boy, the Vongola does pay well. No wonder you like working for them." Fon replied his eyes on the silver haired child desperately searching for his 'Tsu-hime' "They've given up on Belphegor ever coming around on that topic."

"Unfortunately I'm not sure how much longer I can stay, I'm still _tutoring_ Dino, the brat can't stay in Japan for much longer." Reborn sighed tipping his fedora over his eyes "I dare say that I might miss this place."

"This place? Or her?" Fon chuckled at the glare that was sent his way.

"Merely the amusement of watching them fall all over themselves for her." Fon couldn't help but continue to chuckle at that, Reborn was putting up a mighty effort against Tsuna's Flames, but even Reborn had to admit, as the girl refined her Flames more and more it would become harder to resist them. And her Flames were only getting stronger.

"I'll send you updates~" Reborn tossed a frown over at him again.

"No need." Fon rolled his eyes as Reborn disappeared back into the mansion to organise his flights back to Italy, Reborn did always try play that he didn't care about anyone, for in their line of work anyone you cared about was a weakness, a weakness that had a target on their back from the entire underworld as leverage. They couldn't care, it wasn't that they had no feelings, they had just lost too much.

Looking back at the small Sky child running around the mansion with her collection of Paladins he had to smile, at least they were all strong, if they could get them strong enough then Tsuna would be protected enough that it wouldn't matter how strong her Flame got. They had to train them all as hard as possible for that one goal.

Train them to protect a Sky they could never lose.

"I'll send them anyway~" Fon bounced down to call off the game and take the young Storm for an assessment, he needed to know how much Lussuria had managed to teach the boy, from what he had seen the child had shown some physical skill, but his Flames were sorely lacking. Lussuria didn't have much he could do about that, basic Flame exercises was really it, Fon had to take that and expand on it now. It wouldn't do if a Sky's right hand wasn't strong.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The new school year had just started, Kyoya was prowling the school to check that everything was in place, he had enough things to do during the rest of year, including chasing down crowding idiots and making sure they didn't dare crowd in his presence. Normally he spent the first month of the school year reminding old students and teaching new students how to behave in his school. Didn't want them getting into bad habits early. But first, he had one change to make this year.

He had destroyed the student council when he had arrived at the elementary school and replaced the council with the Disciplinary Committee, but now, looking at it, the student body needed a way to communicate with his group without fear of immediate punishment, that meant they needed someone approachable, someone they could talk to that wouldn't be afraid to pass on the communication.

His list of appropriate student was very short, the only two on that list were the annoying illusionist bastard brat, and the little animal. Out of the two it was a clear choice, being forced to regularly deal with the annoying Mist brat, or deal with the little animal, easy, bugger the Mist, he would make Tsuna the front of the publicised council, Tsuna would talk to him and listen to them.

So, how did he search out his lunch providing animal to talk about this? He knew where the brat lived, and he knew where Xanxus lived, so he should be able to find her at either of those locations.

So, how should he word his order? The brat was pretty naive sometimes, more than just a little depending on the topic.

He didn't want the other brats around, at either locations where she was normally there was a 99% chance of other brats being around, so, he needed to remove her from the other brats. Looking out the window in thought Kyoya blinked startled, so it was that time of year already?

"Tetsuya." his second in command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, bowed to Kyoya while the child dragged his eyes from the window "Bring Sawada Tsunahime to my house."

"...The young one won't want to leave her." Kyoya sighed, yes, the youngest pet she had picked up, her _son_.

"The smallest animal is allowed, but no one else." Tetsuya bowed to him before leaving to go find Tsuna.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana blinked at the knock on her door, heading for the door she smiled out at Kyoya's best friend, the boy that was always by the child "Kyo-san would like to borrow Tsunahime-san." Nana smiled before calling up to Tsuna, Tsuna came down the stairs, Fuuta trailing after her, he didn't like being separated from his _mama_.

"Kyoya-kun wants to see you Tsu-chan." Fuuta grabbed Tsuna's hand while Tetsuya smiled at the small child

"Fuuta-san is also invited." Tetsuya added, that brightened the small child. Tsuna looked at Nana in question, her mother smiled and nodded to her.

"Go on Tsu-chan." Tsuna nodded and followed after Tetsuya, the taller child picking up Fuuta for her and carrying him, Fuuta looked startled at first before giggling and tugging at the slowly growing pompadour hairstyle the child had.

Tetsuya led them to Kyoya's traditional style mansion, Tsuna blinking at it with wide eyes as he led her through hallways to a private yard, a cherry blossom tree in late bloom, and Kyoya sitting drinking green tea.

"Kyo-san." steel grey eyes flicked over to them, Tetsuya putting Fuuta down, the child's wide eyes on the tree, he had never seen anything like that.

Kyoya pointed to a cushion for Tsuna as she nodded, Kyoya ignoring Fuuta while the child ran around the blooming tree in awe trying to catch falling petals.

"We need to talk." Tsuna smiled brightly at Kyoya while he glared back at her "Sit." Tsuna knelt on the cushion smiling to Tetsuya when the child poured her some tea and slid it over. "As of Monday there will be changes at the school."

"Mmm?" Tsuna sipped at her tea watching her tiny animal running around in the petals.

"I'm reinstating the student council." Tsuna tilted her head at him confused why he was telling her "You will be taking the role of President."

"Eh?"

"I'm not repeating myself little animal." Kyoya growled while Tsuna squeaked and looked at her tea, sipping it while trying to figure out what he was saying. Student Council President? Tsuna had never heard of that before, when she had entered school there was only the Disciplinary Committee. What did a student council president do?

"Um….Kyoya-nii…." Tsuna peeked over at him "What does a student council president do?" Kyoya froze sending her a glare, but she looked genuinely confused.

"Kyo-san….the council was removed before Tsunahime-san started Elementary School." Kyoya blinked looking over at the confused Tsuna with an internal 'oh'.

"Student Council takes on a role of listening to student problems and delivering them to the disciplinary committee, allocation of rooms to clubs, managing paperwork and budgeting money. You will also help in organizing _events_ -" AKA crowding days to him "-and making sure they run smoothly." Tsuna thought it over for a few moments before nodding.

"Mmm, I'll do my best." Kyoya nodded to her before looking over at her youngest pet who was still running around the tree.

"Cook me lunch." Kyoya ordered while Tsuna nodded with a bright smile, he had been in withdrawal over the holidays, bar the few times he had come over and sat on her roof, Tsuna had to climb up there and give him his meal as he refused to go inside with all the other children "Tetsuya, take her to the kitchen."

Tetsuya bowed to Kyoya before leading Tsuna off with him into the mansion, Tsuna followed him through the halls into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Tsuna tilted her head over at Tetsuya before giggling, he was donning a pink apron "Kyo-san can be pretty picky."

"Do you cook for Kyoya-nii often?" Tetsuya handed her the blue apron and pulled out a small stool for her to stand on so she could reach the benches.

"Sometimes, his family are often absent, and Kyo-san doesn't like people in the house, so there's no staff around." Tetsuya explained "What shall we cook?" Tsuna hummed to herself while thinking, Tetsuya checking the fridge "The fridge is well stocked, though most of it is meat."

"Nii-san's fridge is too." Tsuna chuckled as she looked at the fridge full of food "Hamburger steak would be best, wouldn't it." Tsuna sighed while Tetsuya chuckled in agreement pulling out the mince.

"Very true Tsunahime-san, it is Kyo-san's favorite after all." The pair stood in the kitchen talking recipes while they cooked up enough food for them all, Tsuna sneaking some vegetables onto Kyoya's plate that he would probably ignore, but she had to try.

Tetsuya carried the tray of food for her as she trotted after him back down the long quiet hallways until they arrived back at the cherry blossom tree and the veranda around it. Tetsuya set down the food and organised some more tea for the all, Tsuna chasing after Fuuta to drag him over to their lunch, the pair chasing one another around the tree as Kyoya began eating quietly watching as the petals fell from the tree around Tsuna and her smallest animal _._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Timoteo sighed heavily while tightening his grip on the phone in his hand. Massimo had called from Japan with a request, while he wanted to tell Massimo no, this was what he had been working towards his entire life. Massimo had never wanted to take over the Vongola, he had wanted to be in CEDEF, he had lived to take over CEDEF, then Enrico had died and his future had changed. Still, Massimo wanted to join with CEDEF, he didn't want to take over the Vongola, and he had finally gotten the courage to say that to his father.

Vongola Nono sighed even heavier as he studied his desk while thinking, Federico was the weakest of his sons when it came to Flames, but Massimo had always wanted to join CEDEF, it was everything he had worked for, do deny his son that….but what about the Vongola, without Massimo it left only Federico.

"Can you wait?" Timoteo asked finally "Just for a little bit, I'll send Federico to Japan, try get his Flames up to par….Is that alright Massimo?"

"Alright." Massimo agreed "I'll do my best to help him….but can you please consider my request?"

"I will. Thank you Massimo."

"You're really considering this?" Timoteo looked over at his long time friends while Reborn sipped at his espresso "Federico won't be able to improve that much, he's nearly at the limit of his abilities." Timoteo sighed heavily shuffling his papers around on his desk for a few moments while thinking.

"The strongest Flame….it's Tsunahime's isn't it?" Reborn nodded "I don't want to involve her in this world anymore then she already is Reborn."

"This world _will_ find her." Reborn warned "She's going to find out about it one day, that's a given. Your only other option for the Vongola is Xanxus and the Varia wouldn't survive losing a leader like him. No one else, other than Tsuna, can keep them all in line. So unless you make Xanxus your heir and Tsuna leads the Varia…"

"That's not possible." Timoteo sighed heavily "Xanxus will remain with the Varia." As much as he loved his son, to be able to take on the Vongola Rings he would need to be blood related to the Vongola. Xanxus, while a good candidate with leadership skills and strong Flames, would never be able to take over the Vongola.

That left him with his other two sons, Massimo was the best candidate but he wasn't going to force the _famiglia_ on his son against his will, Massimo had spent his life preparing for CEDEF, and Timoteo was actually wanting one of his sons to join CEDEF, it would comfort him greatly if one of his sons kept an eye on matters there, and an eye or two on Iemitsu. That left him with Federico, his youngest.

Federico was a good leader, but he didn't have the Flames to be able to take over the Vongola, but what other choices did he have. Enrico would have been the perfect boss to take over after him, what did he do now? Force the Vongola on Massimo, or chance it on Federico.

He had to make up his mind soon however, as soon as Massimo officially joined CEDEF there was no going back, the independant organisation had to stay separate from the Vongola, once Massimo joined he wouldn't be part of the Vongola anymore, he would be part of CEDEF, it was impossible to change back once you were in CEDEF. That was why Iemitsu had joined CEDEF, to silence the rumours of him wanting and trying to take over the Vongola after Nono. If he let Massimo join then he would to stay in CEDEF forever.

"We both know, Tsunahime would be the best option." Reborn reminded as Timoteo flinched, yes he knew that, but he didn't want to even consider that. "She's caught up to Federico, it's only a matter of time before she catches up to Massimo, even _I_ don't know how potent her Flame will be, it's showing no signs of stopping its growth."

"I know old friend, trust me I know…." it was the cause of many a headache, the best option for the Vongola would be to bring Tsuna into the fold and make her the heir, but that had to be a last option only. What was best for the Vongola wasn't best for his conscience or the small girl's childhood. Tsuna would be kept out of the Mafia as long as possible. "But she's a child Reborn. A civilian child." Timoteo ignored the scoff of laughter from Rebron. The girl hardly a civilian anymore "I want her to be able to grow up outside our world, even if she is already one foot in. I don't want to see her smile darken...I agree that one day it is more than likely that she will learn about everything, but for as long as possible I want to protect her smile. I want Xanxus to be able to keep smiling."

"It's your decision Nono, my advice stands, bring the girl in."

"I will always thank you for your honest advice Reborn, but I'm not letting her be dragged in anytime soon. The girl is in elementary school, she is staying out of the Mafia for some years yet."

"I heard an interesting tidbit from Mammon by the by." Reborn switched topic, when the topic was done, it was done with Nono, there would be no more dancing around it. "The girls Cloud has installed her as Student Council President at the school. It's good mock training for being a boss."

"That is amusing." Timoteo chuckled "The child that was bullied by the student body is about to be their voice." silence fell between them while Nono chuckled to himself.

"I'll leave you to it Nono, I've got work to do….don't come calling to me when you need boss training for the brat." Nono waved Reborn out before sighing heavily and cradling his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do?

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Monday morning resulted in an enforced assembly for the school, Kyoya glaring at them all from the podium for their crowding, even if it was at his order, it still irked the child to no end having this many herbivores in one room.

"Listen up Herbivores." Kyoya growled "As of today the Student Council is reinstated, the President is picked at my will, you all obey or you will be punished." Everyone just stared at him in silence while he dark eyes flashed over the room checking that each and every stupid herbivore understood "Your Student Council President is Sawada Tsunahime. There is no negotiation, there is no-" he cut off with a growl when some students made to cheer at the announcement, they all fell silent when one Demon glared in their direction, Kyoya pinned them all with his glare as silence fell again. "-no choice. Dismissed!" the order had everyone scurrying towards the doors, Tsuna blinking in surprise when two students approached hesitantly.

"Kaichou?" Tsuna was a tad flustered at that, she had never been spoken to so formally, bar Hayato when he first arrived. "C-Can we speak to you?"

"Stay back from Tsu-hime." Hayato growled as he pounced on the students, Tsuna tugged at his collar, pulling him back from them with a frown directed to the horrified looking Hayato. Tsuna wasn't happy with his actions.

"It's okay Hayato-nii. What can I help you with?" Tsuna asked while Hayato sulked to one side, Takeshi chuckling as he threw an arm around Hayato that the child threw off immediately.

"Don't feel down Haya-chan, it just means we have to share her with the rest of the school." That made Hayato growl at the students again, trying to glare them off, but they were busy talking with Tsuna.

Chikusa sighed heavily adjusting his glasses, things were going to get even busier now, if his research was correct Tsuna would also need some support on this 'Student Council' thing, he sent Mukurou a look, the illusionist nodding, they were going to have words about this after things died down a bit.

"I-It's about some bullies." Tsuna was all ears for the girls then, while she still didn't completely understand her role she wasn't going to let some students get away with bullying. The girls had been too scared of Kyoya to report to him, but to talk to her was much easier, and if she would stand up to the glaring terrifying demon then they would really appreciate the help relaying the message.

"K-Kaichou." Tsuna blinked looking over at another pair of student nervously waiting to talk to her "The Drama Club has a request." Tsuna glanced around at the waiting students, there were actually quite a few people waiting to talk to her.

"No crowding herbivores!" They scattered at Kyoya's growled, Tsuna blinking over at him with huge confused brown eyes.

"But you said I was meant to listen to them Kyoya-nii, where should we crowd instead?" Kyoya's eye twitched, the students around them all freezing in their escape when Tsuna addressed Kyoya as Kyoya-nii, and even scarier, Kyoya didn't smack her for it. This was news to them.

"You have been issued an office. In that space, and that space alone will crowding be exempt." it looked like it hurt Kyoya to spit that out, Tsuna just blinked at him before nodding.

"Okay, thank you Kyoya-nii. Where is the office?" Kyoya tossed her a piece of paper with a room circled on the school map. "Okay." Tsuna smiled brightly at him "We'll head there now."

"We will meet after school has finished to discuss what is brought up. Do not fall behind in your studies." Tsuna nodded before looking back at the students that had once, a few years ago, called her dame-Tsuna, none of them seemed to remember that now however, she was now their Kaichou. And someone that had just referred to the Demon of Namimori as Kyoya-nii without any punishment from the temperamental child.

Tsuna had become an instant legend. No one remembered dame-Tsuna anymore.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hana was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her middle while the giggles escaped. The child had wondered what Tsuna had been up to recently, always surrounded and busy. To think that she had adopted a three year old on top of taking up the student council. The three year old who was currently sitting in Tsuna's lap.

"You're serious?" Hana snickered "You're his mother?!" Tsuna just nodded her arms around Fuuta, he was a little confused to be honest "This is….too much…." Hana had noticed something different when school came back after Golden Week, Tsuna had been antsy about finishing her day and going home, now it all made sense, she had a son, the small child before them was taking up Tsuna's attention. Hana found it hilarious.

"Mama is Fuuta's mama." Kyoko could only squeal at the cuteness, the little boy was adorable.

"All those in favour of allowing Fuuta-chan in on the girl's nights~" Kyoko giggled raising a hand, Tsuna slid her hand up as well and Nagi's wasn't far behind, Fuuta throwing his up since everyone else was. Hana sighed heavily looking between her two friends.

"Fine, whatever, the kid stays….at least he's not giving me hives." It would seem this kid was different from other ones, maybe because he was quiet and actually kind of cute, other brats were always whining, sniffling and crying. This one was calm and just happy to be with Tsuna.

"Hives?" Nagi asked in confusion while Hana shrugged it off.

"What movie would you like to watch Fuuta-chan?" Kyoko asked while Tsuna translated for the child, Kyoko tilting her head in question while Hana sighed again.

"Any ones you know that you want to watch?" Hana asked in Italian, Kyoko looking between Tsuna and Hana in confusion.

"Hana-chan, you speak….uh…."

"Italian." Nagi noted softly, Hana shrugged at the question. As soon as she had heard that the people surrounding Tsuna speaking it she set herself the task of learning it, Hana did _not_ like not knowing. There was no way they were going to hold conversations around her while she had no clue of what was being said. Hana had began cramming Italian as soon as she got home from the first training session with Lussuria. The first of many sessions that regularly made her want to kill Tsuna and Lussuria.

The flamboyant man worked them to and past their limits, Hana _hated_ physical exercise, ask her to cram for any subject and she was all over, and past it, but hand to hand combat and physical conditioning could take a flying leap in her opinion.

"Hana-chan and Tsu-chan are so smart~ Does Nagi-chan know too?" Nagi nodded while Kyoko giggled "Teach me too~" Tsuna nodded while beginning to give Kyoko some simple words, Hana sifting through their movie pile for something the kid might enjoy.

"Comedy?" Hana asked while Tsuna nodded over to her friend "Hmm….We've got a few. Fuuta, cartoon or live action?" Fuuta looked a tad overwhelmed, Tsuna hugging the small child tight before coming up with an option for him.

"Live action, we've watched cartoons every time." Hana nodded with a smirk, pulling out a movie for them and loading it up. Kyoko ran downstairs and grabbed the snacks, Tsuna talking to Fuuta softly about what was going on and Nagi piling together the blankets and pillows for their nest.

"Well my friends, enjoy~" Hana snickered while they all settled into the nest of blankets and pillows, eyes on the television while the movie began to play. The movie taking the screen while Tsuna quietly translated to Italian for her little animal. It was a good training session on her language skills. Even so Tsuna wasn't going to talk to Lussuria about it, he'd start making them watch and translate movies as practice too.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou hated to admit it, but he was wrong. Hell, he hated to admit he was ever wrong about _anything,_ let alone having started to care about yet _another_ brat outside their family. Ken, Chikusa and he had been alone for years, then came the bright little brat named Tsuna, no matter how hard he fought Tsuna had managed to burrow under his skin, forcing her stubborn little self into his heart, and into their tiny family. Her smile, her innocence and by God her _power._

Now, yet _another_ of the little brats was nudging in, Mammon had thrown him in with Nagi and the girl had started to burrow under his defences. Mukurou had thought her an annoying brat that had never known life at its worst. Nagi seemed weak and pathetic to him originally, then he had gotten to know the girl.

He knew she had a troubled past, but he had never expected just how bad it was, Muurou assumed she had been yelled at, and maybe spanked once or twice, what he had never expected was just how badly she had been abused by her parents.

"Show me your greatest fear," Mammon ordered "Emotional memories make the base of some potent illusions, fear, anger, sadness. These memories can make the base illusion much stronger, and a lot harder to get out of." Nagi flinched and sunk into herself, her greatest fear wasn't something she wanted to face again.

Mukurou just shrugged at Mammon and easily summoning the lab where he had lived until Xanxus took him home to be Tsuna's pet, doctors swarming around with strange and terrifying instruments to hack, cut and slash their way into his head. Mammon nodded in approval before waving his illusion off and turning her attention to Nagi.

Mukurou had assumed that Nagi's greatest fear would be her parents whining or yelling at her, what other problems could a non experiment and civilian have?

"Girl, your worst fear, now." Nagi shaking as she silently summoned the power of illusions and showed them her worst nightmare. After her mother had been drinking, and her father injecting himself with who knows what. Nagi could only whimper as the nightmare that was her parents appeared as the demons they were in her mind.

"Well….shit." Mukurou murmured while he stepped over to the panicking Nagi and pressed his hand over her eyes. Nagi was in such a state of panic that she had lost control of the illusions, Mammon had to restrain the demon parents from trying to physically assault her youngest student.

"Drop the illusion Nagi." Mammon ordered while it fell away, leaving Nagi shaking and sniffling, her legs gave out and she slid to the floor hugging her middle.

Mukurou didn't like to hug, not that Tsuna gave him a choice, but for once even he knew that it was needed by Nagi, and Tsuna would get grumpy at him if he didn't comfort the little girl. So he wrapped his arms around the shaking child, looks like she had seen more than they had assumed.

He felt a little guilty about how standoffish he had been to the girl, she had more in common with them than any of them had thought….looks like he would have to actually be nice to her from now on. Chikusa was going to say a big 'I told you so', Ken would take a while, he was very hard to get on with, and he didn't like new people, bar Tsuna, he especially didn't like kids that took Tsuna's attention away from him such as Nagi and Fuuta.

Mukurou admitted it was a tad unfair that those two got to spend so much more time with Tsuna as they lived with her, it had been one of the main annoyances for Mukurou about the small shaking girl in his arms.

Mukurou sighed silently and kept hugging the little girl, well shit, that made another one they had to take with them when they left. Which they were going to do….eventually. They were biding their time and making use of their training, that's what, yup, that's what they were doing.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna hugged Nagi closer while the small girl sniffled and sobbed, since coming back from the mansion and her training session with Mammon, Nagi had been upset. Nana peeked in at Tsuna hugging the small girl her eyes flicked to Fuuta as well, and the small child Fon that Timoteo had sent to help the boy Hayato, all of whom slept with Tsuna regularly. Nagi had her own room but always ended up in Tsuna's bed anyway, Fuuta didn't want a room and wanted to stay with Tsuna and Fon came in and out as he pleased. THe only child in the house that didn't jump in Tsuna's bed regularly was Basil, the child was ever careful about his interactions with them, something Nana found very sad for him about. He had been told by her husband not to interact with them more then he had to, not to treat them like family.

Nana and Tsuna were not going to stand for it for long at all, it had only been a week so far that the small Italian was with them in their home, they would help warm him up to them from now on. Xanxus had even organised for Basil to start at Namimori Elementary along with all the other children.

She really had to get Tsuna a bigger bed however, Tsuna was out of room in her small child sized bed, surrounded by children. A single bed wasn't going to cut it anymore, she'd have to order Tsuna a bigger one, a snuggle sized bed.

Nana was pretty sure she could get it delivered and into Tsuna's room before she got home from school in the next few days.

Nana would call the supplier that had brought in her own bed to organise for a new one for Tsuna. Padding quietly down the stairs Nana began searching for the contact number to call tomorrow.

Tsuna hugged Nagi tight and curled around the small girl, she hadn't seen Nagi this scared since she had first brought her home. Nagi was shaking and trying her best to hold back her tears. "T-Tsu-nee." Tsuna ran her hand through the small child's hair and hugged her close.

"It's all okay now Nagi-chan, it's okay, I'll keep you safe." Tsuna hugged her tight "I won't let anything hurt you, I'll keep you safe. Nii-san, everyone in the Varia, everyone, will help, we will keep you safe."

"M...Mmm." Tsuna hugged her even tighter "I trust you Tsu-nee." Tsuna would keep Nagi safe, even if she had to fight against the small girl's parents, as long as Nagi was safe, then Tsuna would be happy.

"I will keep you safe Nagi-chan, Tsu-nee will keep you safe, from now until forever." Nagi hugged Tsuna tight.

"I believe you, Tsu-nee." Nagi believed Tsuna. She really did, Tsuna would do everything to keep her safe "I believe you." Tsuna hugged Nagi tight with a soft smile, Tsuna would do everything to keep Nagi safe.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna really began settling into her role as Student Council President over the next few weeks, the school got used to having someone they could talk to without having to change their health at directly talking to the Disciplinary Committee and Tsuna filled out the places of the student council with her family. She had done some research about the whole council thing and apparently you could have other people there to help.

Chikusa had a talent for maths and took over the Treasurer position, Mukurou installed himself as Vice President, which infuriated Hayato who wished to be her right hand man, so instead the silver haired child gave himself the role of Tsuna's protection on and around school grounds, Hayato liked to think of it as Tsuna's own Paladin, Xanxus had told him that he wasn't allowed to use the term Guardian, though Nono had apparently labelled them as Paladin, a role he was proud to take up.

Ken sulked for a week about not being able to join them because of baseball, Takeshi was a little sad about it too, but they had been told they had to get their grades more stable before they would be allowed to take on a further extracurricular activity, unless they dropped baseball, and Tsuna wasn't going to let them do that.

Kyoko and Hana helped out part time, they had both promised Tsuna that when events came up they'd help with all the organisation that came extra with those times in the year.

Kyoko's older brother Ryohei actually joined up to help manage all the sports clubs, Tsuna had no idea about what sports clubs needed beyond what they told her they needed, so she had no idea when they were ordering equipment they didn't need or already had. Ryohei, for being a boxing nut, knew a lot about the other sports clubs too and had been incredibly helpful to Tsuna.

Basil had been flustered but accepted when Tsuna asked him to help out with the other clubs that Ryohei wasn't managing, the boy spent the next two days cramming for anything he might need to know so that he didn't let Tsuna, no, his little sister down.

Nagi had taken on being the secretary, she liked to just listen and make notes more than getting involved directly, so it suited her just fine to keep the records of meeting minutes and the like.

Tsuna had found out however, that Kyoya hated his paperwork, and when he reinstated the student council he made her directly responsible for all his paperwork on top of the student council paperwork.

The first afternoon where she had seen the teetering tower of papers on her new desk had made her sigh, let alone the content of the paperwork.

Hospital reports on Kyoya's victims, the less than legal money making methods of the disciplinary committee, bribes and blackmail material to and on various people in the town to make sure they looked the other way if Kyoya ordered it.

Xanxus had just laughed when she told him about it "That's why I palm my paperwork off onto Squalo, no one likes doing that shit." to which Tsuna had responded with a pen to his forehead.

Setting aside the papers for Kyoya into the purple out tray Tsuna head hit down on her desk with a sigh and a clunk, there was so much work to do….this was not what she expected when Kyoya ordered her take this position. Paperwork was exhausting.

Then after doing all this Xanxus dragged her into training and tutoring sessions before she was allowed to collapse in bed and sleep. Xanxus had told her that no matter how busy she was at school with her new position she still had to complete all her homework and do a minimum of an hour training with him.

It had taken a few weeks before Tsuna was no longer a walking sleep deprived zombie, it also meant another rule was added to the Varia's growing list, sleep deprived Tsuna was something to be feared, Ken still had nightmares about it.

After a brief period adjustment Tsuna had started to really get into the role of President for the elementary school, there had been one or two seniors that had voiced discontent about a younger student being made President, that lasted all of five seconds when the ones absent from the assembly saw Tsuna refer to Kyoya as Kyoya-nii without any tonfa being thrown her direction, or being dragged outside by the Committee member and not returning for weeks.

After getting a bit more comfortable in the role Tsuna was a much nicer person to be around in the morning, for a week even her family had avoided her when she got up in the morning, not until she was resting properly and no longer a Xanxus clone without meat, booze and his guns.

All in all, not a pleasant person to be around.

Things were finally running smoothly at school to Kyoya's content, no one came crowding around him anymore with their problems, and his paperwork was being done at an acceptable rate. This was turning out to be one of his better decisions.

However he _did_ want to spar with the little animal one day when she was sleep deprived, that seemed like fun.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Nana and Tsuyoshi had a night off of parenting for the first time in a while, all the children were out of their hands, a sleepover at the mansion tonight, all the children were there which meant that Nana and Tsuyoshi had no responsibilities tonight, it meant they could actually sit and talk things over, life the universe and everything without needing to keep an eye out for any of the children.

While Nana often had nights where Tsuna, Nagi and Fuuta were out (sleepovers at Hana or Kyoko's house) it was rare for Basil to be out at night too, and while the child had warmed to Nana he was still very quiet, he seemed to think that he was going to get in trouble from Iemitsu for even daring to call Tsuna his sister.

So Nana and Tsuyoshi had the family albums out, pictures of all the children when they had either first come to Nana or when they were born, they spent the evening gushing over baby pictures and reminiscing on those moments in life that parents always treasured.

"You know….it's scary how similar these two look at two." Tsuyoshi chuckled setting a photo of Takeshi down near one of Tsuna "Those damned eyes."

"We need to get more pictures of them together." Nana giggled "They're so cute together, and now with Basil-kun too. We need pictures of our cute little ones before they grow up~"

"Don't remind me, kids theses days, growing up so fast, Takeshi's grown so much this year, he's going to be taller than me soon." Nana had to giggle at that, Takeshi really was shooting up fast

"I don't think Tsu-chan will be growing too much, she's always been very little." Nana sighed "Though it does make her extra cute~"

"She's only grown an inch or so in the last year, she's going to be very petite." Tsuyoshi chuckled "I swear Takeshi's shot up by a foot. He's 8, he's going to be as tall as Xanxus-kun at this rate." Nana burst into giggles at that "Nana-san?"

"I'm sorry Tsuyoshi-san, the picture just came to me of Xanxus and Takeshi swapping personalities for some reason." Tsuyoshi blinked at her for a few moments before they burst into laughter, Xanxus all smiles, baseball and hugs….and Takeshi all brooding and grumpy.

"While we're swapping personas, what about Chikusa and Ken swapping." Tsuyoshi mused, Nana was holding the table to keep her laughter from forcing her to fall out of her chair.

"Ch-Chikusa-kun….bouncing around….yelling matches with Ryohei-kun." Nana cackled while Tsuyoshi clutched his middle.

"Ken quiet for more than two seconds." Tsuyoshi snickering while the pair looked at one another for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again.

"S-Squalo-kun and L-Luss."

"Nagi and Mammon!" and so the night wore on, the pair coming up with stranger and stranger combinations of the surrounding adopted family of the bright little Sky child.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

With many tears and hugs Massimo and Federico were _finally_ getting out of Xanxus' mansion and back where they belonged, far away from Tsuna.

Xanxus hadn't been able to stop himself from smirking all day, finally, finally they were leaving, heading back to Italy and their duties there. That meant that they were only left with Fon intruding on their not so quiet life.

No more Massimo induced Hide and Seek Tsuna. No more joint training sessions while they tried to advance Federico's Flames beyond their limit.

Finally, Xanxus had the brat to himself….well, it would be nice if that was true, but instead Tsuna was always busy nowadays, thankfully their training at least would be back to being private. The four Vongola Sky's had been training together for the last six months, now with his brothers gone it was just him and Tsuna in their afternoon training sessions again.

Xanxus had to share his brat with so many people now, and because of the Cloud bastard Tsuna was also being shared at school with all her new duties, to be able to get back just one of their private times together was amazing. The one time where he didn't have to share Tsuna.

Back when all this started it had just been the Varia and Tsuna….he did sometimes wonder what it would have been like if he hid Tsuna away like Squalo suggested, kidnap her and keep her in the Varia mansion without telling anyone. Without his brat collecting toy after toy until they had kids coming out their ears.

Massimo and Federico were minutes from being on a plane and out of his hair, so that finally he could get back to normal….well whatever normal now was for the Varia's Mafia Babysitting service.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

At Tsuna's encouragement Nagi had finally gotten her courage to bring out her announcement, before they went back to school for the new term at the end of August, Nagi had asked Tsuna gather all the children in the Varia mansion for the news.

"What is this about _hime_?" Chikusa asked with a soft sigh, so troublesome.

"Chrome-chan has an announcement." Everyone looked at her strangely while Nagi twisted her hand together glancing around at all the children.

"Chrome?" Hayato asked confused while Tsuna nodded.

"Mmm." Tsuna nudged Chrome forwards and took her hand to share some courage with Chrome.

"I-I….the name _those people_ gave me….I wanted to start fresh. T-Tsu-nee helped me w-with names….F-From now on….P-please, call me Chrome."

"Chrome….is it…." Mukurou sighed glanced over at his two, the pair shrugging back at him. "Chrome it is."

"If Tsu-hime gave you the name then it can't be helped. Chrome." Hayato grumped while Takeshi tossed an arm around his shoulders with a chuckle.

"Come on Haya-chan, be a little happier, Chrome-chan, it's nice to re-meet you~"

"F-Fudge you, baseball moron." Hayato growled while throwing his arm off his shoulders and pinning Nagi with a glare, his glare disappearing the moment Tsuna looked at him in a disapproving manner

"...So, Na...Chrome is coming with us?" Chikusa noted softly while Mukurou tossed him a glare "How troublesome."

"It would make Tsuna sad if we left her behind." Mukurou grumbled while Chikusa held back his laugh, was Mukurou still pretending that it was for Tsuna? "Don't look at me like that." Chikusa shrugged and looked back over at the shy child, in truth it was for the best that Chrome came with them, she wouldn't survive a separation from her saviour, Tsuna.

Chikusa didn't mention to Mukurou the fact that they hadn't left yet, and rarely ever talked of it anymore. He didn't mention that Mukurou had looked worried when Chrome had appeared so restless the last few days in the lead up for her announcement. Chikusa didn't mention any of it, but he watched and he quietly worked behind the scenes to ensure things ran smoothly both at home and school. It was his special skill, quietly moving things in the direction that worked best to make things the least troublesome.

"So, Chrome~ You got a new family name too? You picks Sawada? You basically are." Takeshi chuckled while Chrome shook her head over at the taller child.

"I….ummm…."

"Dokuro." Tsuna stepped in, Chrome gripping her hand tight "Dokuro Chrome, Chrome-chan has her reasons, that doesn't make her any less of a Sawada." Takeshi chuckled at that, of course, Tsuna didn't care about name, origin or anything, she accepted her family unconditionally. Faults and all, something he was very glad for, he needed someone to smack him every now and then about waking up from his depression.

"Fine, Chrome." Hayato grumbled "Don't forget this _girl_ , I'm Tsu-hime's Paladin, her right hand-"

"I'm Vice President puppy."

"Man." Hayato growled over at Mukurou before flicking his eyes back over to Chrome "Don't drag Tsu-hime down." Tsuna frowned over at Hayato, wrapping an arm around Chrome and hugging her tight.

"Hayato-nii….be nice." Tsuna ordered "Chrome-chan is part of my family, I want you all to get along." Tsuna sighed while Hayato's fail and ears wilted and he nodded over to her quietly.

"S-Sorry, Tsu-hime." Hayato looked over at Chrome, his ears and tail still limp "Sorry….Chrome." Tsuna brightened and hugged Chrome once more.

"Now we need to go tell nii-san!" Tsuna bounced out of the room, Chrome stumbling after her while she dragged the small girl around to tell everyone in the mansion of Chrome's new name.

"You do know her name is now an anagram of yours?" Chikusa noted softly over to Mukurou, the child flashing a glare over at his long time friend "Just checking." Chikusa shrugged turning his eyes to the empty doorway "We should make cake, Tsuna would like it."

"I'll make the best cake ever for Tsu-hime!" Hayato yelled as he powered out of the room, Takeshi laughing after the green eyed child and jogging after him, cooking a celebratory cake for Nagi...no Chrome, sounded like fun, and Tsuna was sure to like it.

"Cake~" Ken wasn't far behind as he sprinted to the kitchen "Shotgun on licking the bowl~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

October rolled around fast, it felt like only yesterday they had the joint party for Tsuna, Xanxus and Chikusa, this year it was just for Tsuna and Xanxus, like the first time. Chikusa's would be celebrated separately, he didn't want to impose on the joint party of the powerful Sky children of the Vongola.

Tsuna had pouted but Chikusa had assured her that they would still celebrate his, but this party was for her and Xanxus, and what really got her agreement was that it meant more cake in a few weeks. Tsuna was always happy about cake, however it wasn't allowed to be too sweet for some reason, all cakes had to be approved by Xanxus for their sweetness level and sugar content.

Xanxus was the only person Tsuna knew that read the nutrition panel of cakes.

"So...what's the theme this year?" Chikusa sighed while Tsuna tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Last year was ballroom, I hear the year before that was dress up, what theme is it this year?" Chikusa extrapolated while Tsuna smiled brightly over at them all.

"Mafia~ Reborn-san suggested it….It sounds like fun, I wanna get some guns like nii-san….I need a suit for the mafia don't I?" Chikusa chuckled in amusement while Mukurou sighed, he was sure Reborn was getting a talking to for suggesting something so close to home.

"We'll talk to Xanxus, maybe he can give us a uniform or something, like a Mafia one." Chikusa suggested, ignoring the look Mukurou sent him. If Xanxus found out they encouraged this focus on the Mafia he was going to kill them.

"Ah! Like the one nii-san wears all the time!" Tsuna squealed with a giggle, Xanxus' work uniform was black coats and dark colours. If they had something like that, maybe they could pretend it was a Mafia uniform.

"Reborn is so dead." Mukurou muttered to Chikusa who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Maybe, since the theme is Mafia, we could be her Guardians for once."

"As long as Xanxus doesn't flip his lid at us, I don't care what we dress up. We need to make sure that the bastard knows that it was _not_ our idea."

Xanxus really wanted to say now, he wanted to say no way in hell and throw the idea out of the window….but Tsuna looked so excited. They were seriously going to play Mafia dress up this year.

"Nii-san~ What should we wear….we should have a uniform right? Does the Mafia have uniforms?" He dared not say yes for fear of Tsuna hearing the truth, but he also dared not say no for the same reason, her intuition was still as scary as ever, he had to be careful in his wording so as not to alert Tsuna to the truth behind everything.

"I'm sure they do….what sort of uniform did you want?" Tsuna hummed softly while tapping her chin, what sort of uniform did they have.

"Black!" Tsuna noted "We need black….sort of….suit? The movie I saw, the Mafia had suits." Xanxus shared a look with Squalo, there were a few days left, so he could probably order some _uniforms_ for the kids.

"Lussuria has uniform designs you know." Squalo noted "If you're considering this." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile, Lussuria always had pretty things, if he had organised some possible uniforms, for whatever reason, they had to be amazing.

"...Bring Lussuria here." Xanxus growled as Squalo darted deeper into the mansion to drag Lussuria into the office with his Paladin uniform designs.

It didn't take long, Lussuria arrived with an armful of designs and scribbles "Pick your favorite Tsu-chan~" Tsuna blinked down at the pile of pictures that had fallen at her feet.

"Mmm." Tsuna sat down and began to sift through the pictures, now...to choose, Tsuna wanted her family to be happy with the uniform, she wasn't going to pick just anything. Tsuna was hoping all her family would wear this, so she needed to make sure that everyone, Kyoya and Mukurou included would wear it.

Which meant that there needed to be black, and the option to have the jacket float like a cape behind them….so shoulder pins or clasps to stop it falling off….and more black, there needed to be black. At the same time however there needed to be colours for all their Flames, Tsuna wanted to make sure all the outfits had the right Flame colours, the colours were gorgeous.

So….she needed some sort of black and yet still Flame coloured outfit that could turn the jacket into a cape….easy, surely that was easy to make?

Tsuna and Lussuria sat there for the next three hours looking at designs and Lussuria adjusting the designs as needed to fit with the little _principessa's_ designs.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Kyoya glared at Tsuna angrily, why the fuck would he put on an _outfit_ for the party, it was bad enough that he had to attend the crowding event (however as Mukurou had reminded him, Tsuna was doing his paperwork so he owed at least this to her) but to be pushed into a strange _uniform_ and _outfit_ ….Kyoya was not amused at all...Until he saw how the new uniform looked in the mirror….this, this was what he wanted for his uniform.

Black jacket flowing of the shoulders, lilac purple tie loose around his throat on top of a white shirt and crisp black jacket and pants. Kyoya hated to admit it, but it looked good, let alone with the colour appropriate cufflinks and striking dark colours.

Hell, Tsuna was really an anomaly….and this uniform, he was going to introduce that at school. New uniforms, however, _only_ for the Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council, Kyoya did _not_ want random herbivores wearing _his_ uniform.

"You have one week to organise uniforms for the entire committee and council." Tsuna blinked in surprise while Kyoya glared at her "The uniform will be _exclusive_ to those two organisations only. Anyone that dares alter their uniform in such a manner will be _dealt with_." Tsuna was confused, but what she did understand from the conversation was that the _Mafia_ uniform from the part was about to become her school uniform.

Tsuna didn't mind that much about having it her new uniform, the uniform was pretty cool, and the colours were fun. Kyoya however seemed _very_ happy with it, Tsuna could only blink while the child stared at his new uniform, twisting and turning in front of the mirror and checking his new uniform from every direction.

"As of Monday." Kyoya growled Tsuna wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared of that, she was going with happy at the moment, with lack of other options.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The party was everything it had been over the last year, dressing up and being friendly between all sorts of factions, both legal and otherwise.

Tsuna however got the very best surprise from her 'nii-san'. The teen sitting the small girl down and handing her two woolen mittens he had sourced with great trouble.

"Activate your Flames on your hands." Xanxus ordered as Tsuna nodded and the Flames came to life, the mittens orphing into leather gloves each with an X on the back of them

"X-X." Tsuna noted softly as the pair of gloves morphed on her hands to show an X on each hand, the woolen mittens turning to leather gloves was pretty cool in her opinion. "Like nii-san, X-X like your name." Xanxus chuckled and petted her head softly.

"X-X, like Xanxus, you're right kid." Timoteo was watching from close by and all he could think was that this is what the future of the Vongola was now, he knew that the next leader would need to be Tsuna...He coulnd't deny that those Flames were just what the Vongola needed, but for now, she would stay a civilian for as long as he could allow.

~Omake's Begin~

~ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ~

 _Omake : Tsuna and Boys : Inspired by 444dodo444_

Xanxus was livid, absolutely furious, Tsuna, his brat, had picked up an…. _admirer_. A soon to be corpse that had dared not only look at his brat but was _flirting_ with her.

All her Paladins were on red alert watching and waiting for him to step over the line so they could descend on him and tear him apart, and the most annoying thing was Tsuna had no idea. Tsuna assumed everyone wanted to be friends, she didn't even see the possibility of someone liking her romantically, so she was being nice to the bastard, and while Tsuna was being nice to him they couldn't take him out. They had to wait until he messed up and made Tsuna uncomfortable before they could _remove_ him from the population.

It had been a week now and Xanxus was well past his short fuse of patience, the only thing that kept him from punching the kid in the face was that Tsuna wouldn't like it. Still, it took every ounce of patience, alcohol and rampaging in spars with Squalo to keep himself sane.

"Xanxus! We got a new video in!" Xanxus moved so fast no one could see him move he was at the screen so fast.

"What is it, what did that little bastard do?!" Squalo snorted in amusement while starting the video, Xanxus glaring at the annoying little bastard walking across the screen, he was going to kill that little shit, sooner rather than later.

Xanxus glared at the screen while the little bastard flirted with Tsuna, the motion that pushed him over the edge was that the little bastard trying to put his arm around Tsuna, and not only that, he kissed her cheek. That was when Xanxus saw red, Tsuna had of course pulled away looking a tad creeped out, but the fact that the little whiny bitch had _kissed her cheek_ had Xanxus in total assassin mode.

"Blood right? We can go for blood?!" Xanxus growled while slamming his fist into the screen "That counts as him making my brat uncomfortable!" Squalo nodded with a smirk his blade slipping out while a feral grin took both their lips, Tsuna had been avoiding him ever since, that meant he was free game.  
"I would say that it is." Squalo purred while running a stone over the edge of his blade to sharpen it. "Shall we gut the bastard?"

"Oh yes, we're gutting the little bastard~" Squalo had never heard Xanxus so...perky before, the brat was going to die a long slow painful demise.

"Death to the little shit that dared to look at the Varia _principessa_ ~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Tsuna and Sugar~ Inspired by Guest_

Tsuna grinned brightly at Belphegor while biting down the cake he had ordered, Belphegor smirking as she enjoyed the food he had supplied. Covered in chocolate ganache, chocolate mud care and icing flowers, the cake looked stunning and tasted amazing, though a tad sweet.

"What you think _principessa_?"

"Thisissoyummy!"Tsuna squeaked, Belphegor tilting his head at her in confusion "WhatisitBel-nii?!"

"You….might wanna talk a bit slower. Can't understand a word _principessa_."

"WhatareyoutalkingaboutBel-nii, Iamtalkingslow, you'renotmakinganysense." Belphegor blinked at her in confusion, what language was she even speaking? The kid was talking on speed talk, he had no idea what she was saying.

"Uh…."

"Brat!" Belphegor fled hearing Xanxus, he did not want to be in trouble for putting the kid on a sugar high.

"Nii-sanhowareyou, didyoutrythecake, ittastesamazing." Xanxus stared at her in confusion "What'swrongnii-san, trysomecake, it'sreallysweet, butchocolately." Xanxus' eye twitched as he glared at the cake.

"Who gave you this?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna giggled and held out some to him.

"Bel-niigotit, it'sreallyyummy, trysome, it'ssupersweetandforsomereasonhewasallweirdaboutit, sayingIwastalkingfastorsomething." Xanxus' eye twitched, he was goign to kill Belphegor, he had no idea what the hell the brat was saying, she was talking at super speeds.

"Here." Xanxus blinked at Squalo as his second in command held out a recorder.

"Record it and play it back on slow." Xanxus nodded looking back at Tsuna. "Hey brat, who gave you the cake?"

"Bel-nii, itwassuperyummyandyoushouldtrysomenii-san." Xanxus clicked the recording off and started the play back "Bel-nii, it was super yummy and you should try some nii-san."

" _ **Belphegor**_!"

"I'll add sugar to the list." Squalo sighed getting out a marker to add sugar to the list, he'd print an updated one later.

 _23\. Do not give Tsuna large doses of sugar._

 _24\. Ever._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Marriage Proposal : The Answer : Inspired by tsuri182718_

Xanxus stared at the brat for a few seconds after she had told him she wanted to marry him, his mind whirring over exactly what the brat had asked. Iemitsu was having a fit but he ignored that still staring down at Tsuna while she blinked up at him with those huge brown eyes.

"Good, then I can kill anyone that looks at you? Correct?" Tsuna tilted her head up at him, Xanxus smirking down at her, that meant he could keep boys away from her right? He was going to kill anyone that came near his brat….wife?

"Kill?" Tsuna tilted her head at him while Xanxus smirked down at her.

"Dispose of, _remove_ , get rid of, I can dispose of _anyone_ that looks at my brat."

"Is that what husbands do?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus nodded down at her, that was most assuredly what husbands did, killing off anything that might be looking at his brat.

"Mou, Tsu-chan would be the cutest bride~" Lussuria giggled while he and Nana got to planning cute outfits for the wedding.

"Are they serious?" Squalo whispered over at Xanxus who could only look at the pair in horror, they were talking as if there was actually going to be a wedding, one that was going to take place in the next few days.

"What flowers do you think we should have Tsu-chan?" Nana asked while Tsuna blinked over at her mother before smiling brightly.

"Roses! Black ones!" that paused Nana, the mother blinking down at Tsuna "Black is nii-san's favorite colour. He always wears black." Lussuria couldn't help but squeal at the girl while Xanxus rubbed his temples. Seriously? They were really talking about this? Though Iemitsu's face turning strange shades of purple was entertaining.

"Is black roses a thing?" Squalo mumbled aside to Xanxus, the teen shrugging, how would he know?

"What the fuck-" Xanxus caught the shoe heading towards him "Did I just get myself into."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : The other side of the bazooka~_

"Oh no." Tsuna clenched her eyes shut with a whimper as she was covered by the bazooka.

"Oh….well hello little one."

"M-Mukurou-nii?" Tsuna squeaked with wide eyes at the tall man, he was a lot taller now, his hair was longer too….and he was tall, and had she mentioned he was _really_ tall?! "Wh-what…."

"Welcome to your future Tsu-hime~"

"Don't you dare bug _hime_." Tsuna blinked over at what she could only assume was Hayato, with that silver hair and green eyes "Leave Tsu-hime alone!"

"All I did was _greet_ her puppy. Stop overreacting." Tsuna had to giggle when the ever present puppy ears appeared on Hayato, so Mukurou still did that even when she had grown up.

"The ears~ Mukurou-nii you still do the ears~" Mukurou smirked down at her, petting her hair gently while Tsuna's mouth dropped open, that however was new. " _Mukurou-nii has ears too_!" popping up on his head were two white fluffy bunny ears, the tall teen got down on one knee for her while Tsuna squealed and began petting the soft ears "So soft~"

"Only the softest ears for the little _hime_ ~" Mukurou chuckled while Tsuna finished petting his soft ears "Would you like to see something cool~ Before we run out of time." Mukurou asked as he picked her up, so small, he had forgotten just how small Tsuna was back then, she had been small to his young self, and now she was even smaller, no wonder Xanxus had lost to her, she was the most adorable small creature, dare he say, _little animal_.

"Mmm." Tsuna agreed hugging him around his neck "What is it?" Mukurou carried her out to the meeting room, their Tsuna had disappeared to her office for a moment, probably remembered that she disappeared to the past right now. "Come meet everyone~" Mukurou opened the door to the meeting room with a giggle, all of them staring at the door and the tiny bundle in Mukurou's arms "Meet your _famiglia_ Tsu-chan~" before they could do anything more Tsuna disappeared in a puff of smoke and Mukurou found himself holding their Tsunahime, the young woman sighing and flicking Mukurou on the forehead when he kept holding her, pouting he set her down while Tsuna smoothed down her suit.

"Now, where were we?"

"I forgot how _cute_ you were~" Tsuna sighed rubbing at her temples, the rest of the afternoon was going to end up being all of them gushing over how cute she was and dragging out pictures of the past. Looks like they'd work out the rest of their meeting tomorrow.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Reversal 2~ (This will probably be an omake mini-series on and off.)_

Finally, all the kids were in bed, it had taken her hours to finally settle them all, Tsuna had been considering sedating them to stop them, Xanxus and Squalo were constantly fighting, she had to drag Belphegor kicking and screaming off his game. Levi had been ambushing her all evening to give Xanxus the chance to disappear into the mansion. Mammon, well she was just snickering and floating around the halls with a camera, no doubt planning how to make money off Tsuna's nightmare.

Vongola Nono had called in a favour, he apparently thought Tsuna was the best caretaker for these demons for the week while everyone was off on some holiday. From day one it had been a nightmare, ambushes, violence, swearing yelling and fighting. Tsuna was about ready to pull her hair out. But finally, for the first time all day the kids were quiet, Tsuna could finally rest. They were exhausting, more so than any other kids she had taken care of before. If it hadn't been Nono she would have quit already.

Pulling out a book Tsuna sighed and settled into the huge bed in her room to do some reading. Looking over at the window Tsuna blinked as it began to rain, shrugging she settled into her bed and began to read, not even noticing as thunder began to boom outside.

Tsuna squeaked as something silver flashed into the room and under her covers, blinking down at Squalo as the child glanced around nervously "Squalo?"

"I-I was worried that you'd be scared." Squalo hissed "Since you're a girl." Tsuna didn't miss the way he flinched at the next crack and dived back under her covers.

"Oh." Tsuna blinked setting her book aside while biting her lip to hold back her smile "Thank you Squalo." he glared at her before ducking back under at another crack. The lump in her bed soon being joined after another crack by a blond prince. Tsuna didn't say a word, no matter what she said he'd get grumpy at her, instead she just shuffled over so the kids could cuddle up to her. It was cute, that someone so temperamental and strong could act like a child still.

A crack later Xanxus had dived into her sheets as well, Tsuna blinking down at the glaring red eyes "Squalo wouldn't stop bitching about you being scared." Tsuna just stayed silent and let the kid snuggle in. Looking over at the doorway Tsuna sighed seeing Levi peeking in, patting the bed beside her the kid raced in and dived into the bed as well.

Mammon floated in the doorway snapping a few pictures before she floated in and settled on one of Tsuna's pillows, Tsuna bit back her smile and picked up her book again while the children all glared at her but stayed snuggled under her blanket.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Omake : Sleep Deprived Tsuna~_

It was Saturday, finally it was Saturday, Tsuna was exhausted, the first week of being on the job as student council president was finally over and this morning, this morning she was finally able to sleep in.

That was until her door slammed open at 6am, with a loud laugh and louder voice Ken tipped Tsuna out of bed "Rise and shine Tsuna, we're going….uh….going…." Ken fumbled off the rest of his sentence while shaking in terror, Tsuna slowly getting to her feet while Sky Flames flickered dangerously close to Wrath ones around her hands and licked up her arms.

"Ken-nii, turn around, walk out of here and **do not come back**." Ken scurried out while Mukurou glanced in at her, quickly raising his hands in surrender and backing out of sight as well.

"Mama?" Tsuna's Flames cut off as she bundled Fuuta, Nagi and Fon back into her bed.

"I'll ensure no one comes to wake you." Fon promised as Tsuna hugged Fuuta tight and closed her eyes, next person to disturb her sleep was going to die.

Ken slid down with a shaky breath to crouch at the bottom of the stairs. Mukurou leant against a wall nearby his younger friend while taking a deep breath, who knew Tsuna could be so terrifying.

"T-Tsuna was scary." Mukurou nodded in agreement "Like….Xanxus with no meat scary."

"Did you morons go try wake up the brat?" Xanxus snorted while rolling his eyes at them, he had made that mistake before and a solid Flame infused right hook had slammed into his chin with one glare before the girl turned over and went back to sleep. "Only time I've ever seen that brat proper _angry_."

"Can we add that to the list?" Ken asked shakily pushing himself to stand "Tsuna was super scary."

"I'll add it to the list when we get home." Mukurou sighed, Xanxus should have put it there already as a warning, probably left it off just so he could laugh at them when they made the mistake of waking up Tsuna when she was exhausted.

 _25\. Never wake up a sleep deprived Tsuna._

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

 **Edit :** So I mucked up the chapter ending, I've fixed it now, sorry to everyone for that...don't post stories on Friday night after a few glasses of Rum.

So through mapping out the next few years with ages vs what year of school they were in I've managed to get a bit of a timeline set up, I hope at least. So many years of elementary to play with~ I did start Tsuna a year earlier then i should have though...so she might end up a little younger in middle school.

So many omake's, might have to make them their own chapters xD Just too much to do with all the Tsuna cuteness and power.

I double and triple checked the first half of the chapter, so apologies of typos sneak through on the other half, I blame the rum~ And the fluff, it's not my fault it attacks and demands attention at 2am.

So many amazing people and much love to every single one of you that favorite etc, and definitely over an again to the magical awesome peeps that reviewed, I love each and every one of you~

 **xxMockingbirdxxx** , _naturefire_ , **foxchick1** , _yola1996acuario_ , **Solera** , _FlyWithMeToNeverland09_ , **Littlest1** , _Lucky Guard_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , , **ksecc1** , _Brighter Dreams_ , **cheshire-catR27** , _fantasy.92_ , **LunarCatNinja** , _Slightly Wicked_ , **ArisuKeishin** , _Shadis Anubis_ , **444dodo444** , _Tamani_ , **AutumnsFey** , _TamashinoSuzume_ , , _Beloved_ _Daughter_ , **Skull1412** , _Of Stories Told_ , **Sewarea** , _cherrypeachblossom_ , **khr junkie** , _NaruhinaFan13149_ , **GetsueiNoYume** , _00-SilentObserver-13_ , **Kichou** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **meme7789** , _Breath after Death_ , **Lulumo** , _EndlessChains_ , **Guest** , _delatrix_ , **Guest** , _chcheng1_ , **Kagekitsonegal** , _Evani_ , **Wanderer13 (Guest)** **,** _Darkness in shadowland_ , **GranEvol21** , _tsuri182718,_ **ManamiYuki (Guest)** , _Secret Wind_ , **KioshiUshima** , _Sweet Tooth (Guest)_ _,_ **jgood27** , _Foxluna_ , **Kitty Kat Vixen** a lot of times xD , _YUME (Guest)_ _,_ **Evil Irish Pixie** , _Guest MissAquira (Guest)_ , **monkey kix ass**

 **ArisuKeishin** : Both Byakuran and Lambo will turn up, though Lambo's age may change, still deciding on that~ This story is an addiction, hence why it gets updated so much more. I've had to give myself rules so I actually spend time on the other ones, not allowed to update this until I've updated at least one other story xD.

 **Guest** : Sugar high Tsuna is also scary, but different~

 **Wanderer13 (Guest)** : TYL Tsuna I figure would still be super affectionate to her family, hence glomping, especially with Lussuria being her teacher since she was seven. Plus Nana, well, Tsuna would be a ball of fluff and cuddles still, unless you pissed her off.

 **Sweet Tooth (Guest)** : The ages in Reversal aren't completely accurate, it was just the current adults as kids with Tsuna as the adult.


	18. Chapter 18

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings :

 **Note** : So I wanna apologize to everyone for the terribly written ending of the last chapter, I've fixed it up now so it makes sense...Never update chapters on Friday night when you've had a few drinks.

If you haven't read the fix and want to just click back to last chapter and the section before the million omake's has been adjusted to no longer be a ramble of complete nonsense.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

First thing on Monday morning Tsuna sighed at the pile of papers, it would seem Kyoya had a productive weekend, there had to be at least 30 reports sitting on her desk. It was really bad timing too, they were meant to work out the sports day details today, Tsuna would have to stay late to finish up all the paperwork.

"I've finished dividing everyone up _principessa_ ~" Mukurou called as he set down even more paperwork on her desk, Tsuna blinking in surprise as she flicked through the paperwork.

"You divided us up like I asked?" Mukurou nodded down to her, it wasn't fair to have all of them on one team, the opposing team wouldn't stand a chance against the children of the Varia. Mukurou had thought that would be amusing, to totally dominate the rest of the school, but Tsuna had asked that they all separate.

"Sure did~" Mukurou purred, of course he had split them up, including putting Tsuna's guard puppy on the opposite team from Tsuna for the fun it would cause. He made sure the birdy and he were on opposite sides too, if there was any chance of a head to head challenge with him, Mukurou was ready. "I know you aren't taking part of any events, but I've put you on a team anyway, Chrome would prefer to be on your team, even if it is only on paper."

"Ah….I didn't think of that, thank you Mukurou-nii." Tsuna smiled brightly up at him and setting the team allocations into the done pile. "Ryohei-nii was organizing the equipment, he said that he _extremely_ didn't need help...but can you check he's okay please?" Mukurou ruffled her hair with a nod heading out to check on the energetic Sun, he had taken Ken with him to count all the equipment and make sure they had enough. With those two together it was likely that nothing was getting done as they had a yelling match or decided to run laps training to the extreme.

"Now…" Tsuna sighed heavily looking at the dreaded pile of DC paperwork, how could he get into that many brawls in one weekend? Tsuna was starting to think he was getting into more fights than normal just so he could make the pile of papery doom even bigger on her desk. Tsuna now understood why Xanxus complained about his paperwork so often, if it was anything like these piles of papers then she was happy to help him burn them next time he asked. Tsuna had always been confused as to why he hated the paperwork so much, now she understood, and he had more paperwork than her on her worst day.

Tsuna pulled out her cell phone before typing a message to Xanxus. _I promise next time you want to burn the paperwork I will help. We'll ask Squalo-nii to break up a fight between Mukurou and Kyoya to distract him from stopping us._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus had to smile as he looked down at the message, not only had Tsuna changed her mind on the paperwork, but she already had a plan ready. Next time the paperwork tower threatened Tsuna and he were going to topple it.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _Appreciated_. Tsuna smiled brightly down at the message before sighing and getting started on the pile of papery doom. While she would love to hand this off to someone else, she wasn't that cruel.

So instead Tsuna kept working through Kyoya's paperwork before she could finally start working on her own.

"Tsu-hime, the _dog_ sent these forms to you to fill out." Hayato burst into her office brandishing a new stack of paperwork sent by Ken and Ryohei in regards to the equipment. Tsuna had to spend a conscious effort not to sob as the papers fell onto the top of her pile increasing the height substantially. "Tsu-hime?" Hayato asked confused when her head hit her desk for a moment, Tsuna peeking up with her huge brown eyes watering.

"Why do they keep doing this to me Hayato-nii?"

"T-Tsu-hime?!" Hayato began to panic while fussing around her, he didn't know what to do when she cried, he never did, and he dreaded Mukurou and Kyoya, worse Xanxus, finding out he had been there and possible been the cause of her crying.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Something Tsuna hadn't expected at all to was find a small yellow ball of fluff sitting on her desk, paperwork, more paperwork and even more paperwork, yes, but a tiny fluff ball bird….no that was not what she expected when she came into the student council office that afternoon. Tsuna panicked only seconds later when she saw the red on the desk under it. "Oh no, oh no!" Tsuna panicked scooping up the tiny bird and sprinting out of her office towards Kyoya, he knew more about animals than anyone she knew.

"Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna yelled the door slamming open, ignoring his glare as she ran to him with the small yellow bird cradled in her hands "He's hurt, what do I do?!" Kyoya blinked startled before looking down at the tiny bird and the red staining Tsuna's hands.

"Set him down little animal." Kyoya ordered while Tsuna gently placed the small bird down, Kyoya checking it over "It's been attacked, probably a bigger bird." he muttered touching gently along its wings to find a snapped wing and some deep scratches "It's wing has been snapped, there's a few gashes too." Kyoya muttered as he carefully checked the small wing. "You have access to healers, get one of them, now." Tsuna nodded as she grabbed out her mobile.

"Ken-nii?" no answer "Ryohei-nii?!" Still nothing "Luss-nee!?"

"Tsu-chan?"

"Please help, school, Kyoya-nii's office." The phone went dead, Lussuria was on his way. Tsuna turning her eyes back to the small bird as she pulled out a paperclip and some thread, Tsuna had been repairing a tear in Mukurou's uniform after his latest fight with Kyoya.

"A splint, that would help right? Luss-nee taught me some first aid." Kyoya glanced to the tiny girl before nodding his permission to her, Tsuna carefully splinting the tiny wing of the round yellow ball of fluff.

"Baby girl who's hurt?!" Tsuna squeaked looking at Lussuria, the young man standing in the window his eyes searching for whoever was injured.

"The bird, Luss-nee." Tsuna explained while Lussuria blinked startled, looking between Tsuna and the small bird with a makeshift splint on its wing.

"...A bird?" Tsuna nodded while Lussuria blinked at the small child again "A _bird?_ " Tsuna nodded again while Lussuria rubbed at his temples "Do you know how scared I was little one? I thought something happened to you. I thought it was an emergency!"

"It is!" Tsuna countered "He's bleeding….I've put a splint on his wing but he's still bleeding, will he be alright?" Lussuria had to laugh at that, all of this over a damn bird. Tsuna was beside herself over a bird, calling all her emergency contacts because a bird had hurt its wing.

"Ah little one, you're so…. _you_."

"Less talk, more action." Kyoya growled "Fix the bird then get out of my office."

"So grumpy~ Alright cuties I'll help." Lussuria chuckled looking down at the small fluff ball "You need to make sure you take care of this tiny cutie~"

"Thank you Luss-nee." Tsuna smiled at him while Lussuria ruffled her hair.

"His scratches are at least partially healed, I didn't want to hurt the darling by risking more. Using Flames on an animal is different from a person. The wing will have to heal naturally." Lussuria sighed heavily and pulled Tsuna into a hug "Just give a little more detail next time you call like that hun, I thought you were injured." Tsuna nodded with a smile, Kyoya glared at Lussuria while the man jumped out the window "See you a bit later sweetie~"

"I'm glad….looks like the little one will be alright." Tsuna sighed in relief while she studied the small ball of fluff "...Can we keep him?" Tsuna asked peeking over at Kyoya, the child rolled his eyes at the small animal.

"Until it heals." Kyoya agreed as the bird jumped out of her hands and onto his desk, jumping around tweeting cutely.

"Heals, heals." Tsuna couldn't help but giggle.

"He talks~ That is so cute...can you say Tsuna?" Tsuna asked while the cheeped at her a few times "Tsu-na."

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" Tsuna had to force herself not to squeal, Kyoya would flick her forehead if she did in his presence.

"You're so cute~" Tsuna giggled "I guess you wouldn't want him calling you Kyoya-nii." Tsuna sighed, a glare her answer while Tsuna looked down at the curious bird. "Hibari." Tsuna said pointing to the child, the bird blinked at her before looking over at Kyoya "Hi-ba-ri."

"Hibari, Hibari!" Tsuna would never tell anyone, but she saw Kyoya _smile_ at the bird. Not a smirk, a smile. "Hibari! Tsuna!"

"Fine….I'll keep it." Kyoya sighed as he picked the small bird up and stared at it. The yellow ball jumped up his arm and cheeped at his head, Tsuna scooping it up and putting it on his head. Kyoya glared at her for a moment while the bird nestled into his hair happily.

"Hibari!" the bird cheeped happily snuggling there "Hibari."

"I think he likes you Kyoya-nii." Kyoya cocked an eyebrow before shrugging, it was a small animal, there was nothing he could do about it, he had to admit, the bird was cute.

"Hibird." Tsuna tilted her head looking up at the small bird.

"Hibird? Well, hello Hibird~"

"Tsuna! Hibari!"

"We should teach him everyone's names." Tsuna mused looking at the happy bird "You think Hibird might stay when his wing heals?"

"That's up to him." Kyoya shrugged as he sat back down at his desk, pushing his inbox over at her. "Paperwork." Tsuna sighed down at the pile, blinking when a wet wipe hit her face "For the blood." Tsuna nodded wiping her hands off before scooping the pile up.

"See you later Hibird. Kyoya-nii."

Pausing in the doorway Tsuna glanced back in at Kyoya before snapping a photo with her phone and fleeing the glare she new was pointed at her with a very Mammon-esque cackle escaping her. " _ **Sawada Tsunahime**_ **!** "

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hayato was horrified, he was absolutely horrified with the current situation, he was on the opposing team to Tsuna, he had never been so hurt in his life and he knew, he _knew_ that Mukurou, the right hand man job stealing illusionist bastard had done this on purpose, he was on the Red team while Tsuna was on the Purple team.

His only solace was in that he wouldn't be forced to directly oppose Tsuna, since she was so busy running everything that she wasn't entered into any events. Still, the situation grated on his nerves, he was going to explode at Mukurou when they got back to the mansion.

For now however he had to reluctantly be on the opposing team to Tsuna, he would find a way, of that he was certain, to get on the other team, even worse still he was on the same team as that perky annoying baseball nut. The one that kept touching him, seriously at what point exactly had they become _friends_? Why the hell did the bastard that was taller then him, to his chagrin, keep treating him like a _friend_?

"Don't touch me, baseball idiot."

"Come on Hayato~ Don't look so down, today's meant to be fun!"

"Get off me!" Hayato hissed shoving his arm off him again "There is nothing _fun_ about being on the opposing team to Tsu-hime."

"Don't worry Hayato~ It'll work out~"

"The only way to work this out….is to sabotage the red team." Hayato grumbled before perking up, well that was a good idea, he just needed to make sure that the disciplinary committee leader, and leader of the red team, didn't find out.

"Uh….I don't think that…" Takeshi sighed heavily while chuckling at the child, Hayato was beyond hearing now, he was in full on planning mode.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna's head tilted when a pair of pistols were dropped on her desk, they were a similar design to the pair she had given Xanxus for his birthday, blinking up at the dark haired grumpy looking demon of Namimori in question.

"Kyoya-nii?"

"Tsuna, Tsuna." Tsuna giggled and held out a finger for the yellow ball of feathers.

"And Hibird too of course~"

"Special event." Kyoya growled "My committee vs your pets." Tsuna's head tilted the other way as she blinked at him confused. "Move little animal." Kyoya growled nudging her as Tsuna nodded grabbing the guns and following after Kyoya. Tsuna's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at the setup in the sports grounds. The area had been converted into a huge maze.

"How…." Tsuna squeaked in surprise as she was picked up, blinking at Xanxus while the teen smirked at her.

"The brats got us to help organise this shit. Don't you dare lose to anyone."

"Mmm….um….guns?"

"Paintball." Squalo noted as he threw another gun to her "Keep that as a reserve." Tsuna nodded slinging the sniper rifle across her back.

"Tsu-hime!" Hayato was bouncing energetically his tail wagging madly "We won't lose to that bas-" a nudge from Takeshi halted Hayato "That brat."

"While I'm loathe to agree with the puppy…" Mukurou sighed loading in a clip of paintball pellets to his gun "We won't lose to those thugs."

"Um...where did those screens come from?" Tsuna pointed at the huge screens set up facing the bleachers where students were gathered.

"On loan from the Varia." Mammon noted floating over with her calculator in hand clicking away "Charging per minute~"

"The prince has got control of the screens~" Belphegor purred from his place sitting in front of a few computer screens "The peons see what the prince chooses for them."

"Seventy two cameras~" Lussuria giggled while he pet Tsuna's hair gently "It would be no fun if no one was watching this game~"

"So this is….a free for all?" Tsuna asked while Lussuria nodded down at her, ruffling her soft brown hair gently.

"Somewhat, it's all the little ones in the student council versus the bloodthirsty birdie and his minions~"

"We won't let you down Tsu-chan!" Kyoko giggled hefting the heavy pistol she had been handed "So….heavy…" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion weighing the guns in her hands for a few moments in confusion.

"They're lighter than nii-san's." Tsuna murmured before shrugging it off and smiling at Ken thankfully when he handed her a holster for the two pistols. Tsuna had been taught guns by Xanxus personally, she had worked with guns like his, much heavier than these paintball ones, she would need to be sure to amend the force she used to change targets.

"There's no point to the day you helped organise as the student council if you don't get to participate in anything today~" Lussuria chuckled "Where's the fun in that, and since normal students would be no challenge, why not try against Kyo-chan-" the child glared at Lussuria but there was no way to stop him calling him that yet, he had tried. "And his little army~"

"It's good practice for armed combat too." Mukurou noted his eyes flicking over to the two civilian girls that Tsuna had made friends with, they were going to be a burden most likely, they would need to assign someone to babysitting duty. The pair had started training with Lussuria, but as far as he knew they hadn't done any weapon training yet.

"Can we just get this over with?" Hana sighed glaring around at all the _boys_ around them. Monkeys, all of them, the less she had to deal with them the better. Then again, if she got to shoot a few of them in the face then her day wasn't a total loss.

"Alright." Tsuna nodded in agreement "Um...okay, we need a plan I guess….Mukurou-nii, can you play with Kyoya-nii while we take out the rest of the DC?" Mukurou's smile stretched across his face at that suggestion, he was more then happy to shoot Kyoya while Tsuna and co took out the rest of the pompadour minions.

"Ken and I will take on Tetsuya to the _extreme!~_ " Tsuna nodded over to the white haired boxing addict, Ken all but bouncing on the spot in his enthusiasm to take on Kyoya's second in command. He was always on the sideline for Mukurou and Kyoya's spars, surely the demons second in command would be a challenge of some sort. He was second in command to someone like Hibari Kyoya, he wasn't allowed to be a herbivore.

"Okay, so we take care of everyone else." Tsuna nodded "Hayato-nii-" His tail and ears perked up "Can you stay with Kyoko, I'll take Hana and we'll both take off in opposite directions, clear out anyone we see." Hayato wilted, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay….I will."

"What about me~" Takeshi asked bouncing over to them both with a gun in his hands "Who do I get to play with~" Tsuna glanced around at the group of students.

"Kyoko." Tsuna blinked over at Hana while the girl frowned over at the monkies "If anything happens to Kyoko…." Tsuna nodded in agreement, if Hana said so then she would support her.

"Alright~" Takeshi smiled as he bounced over to Hayato and Kyoko "Looks like we're on the same team again~" Hayato growled and pushed the arm off his shoulders, yet again it didn't seem to phase Takeshi at all, his smile was still as bright, Hayato didn't know how to deal with someone like this, the smile on his face just annoyed Hayato for some reason.

"Stop smiling, you baseball-moron."

"Basil-nii, will you and Nagi-chan take the middle?" Basil saluted her with an enthusiastic nod.

"Of course, Tsuna-do…." he froze at her frown "Kaicho." He just couldn't get himself comfortable calling her by her name without any honorifics, Iemitsu had ordered him to never speak to his sister familiarly. Even though he had been given leave from Tsuna, and Nana to talk to them less formally, he couldn't kick the habit, Iemitsu had stressed the importance of that order on him more than once.

"Ne...Tsuna...what about-" Ken began while looking over at the devastated looking Chikusa, you couldn't tell if you didn't know him, the change in expression was tiny, but he felt like he had just been forgotten. To those of them that didn't know him well they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I didn't forget you Chikusa-nii." Tsuna promised while the child sighed in relief "Would you mind coming with me and Hana?" Chikusa nodded with a lip twitch that meant a smile to those that knew Chikusa-speak.

"Are you prepared yet little animal? I'm getting impatient." Tsuna smiled over at Kyoya with a bright smile.

"Mmm, let's start!"

"DC enter from the south, the Student Council from the north, may the best team win~" Lussuria giggled while he waved off the students, this was going to be fun to watch, they should organise battles like this more often. Not only was it good training it was also fun to watch.

They had been in the maze only a few minutes, Mukurou had gone with her to guide Tsuna part way, until the screams directed him to Kyoya, Chikusa following up from behind to keep an eye on the girls until Mukurou left. Only a few minutes in before Hana grabbed Tsuna's hand to stop the small girl hurrying along "Hana?"

"I'm not going to be able to keep up with you." Hana reluctantly admitted "I'll hold you two back." Mukurou nodded in agreement, she was already holding them back, they had to keep going slowly and Chikusa wasn't able to use his full abilities around her, let alone the distraction if they came under attack.

"We can't just leave you unprotected though…." Tsuna murmured her eyes flicking around them as a smile pulled at her lips "Ne, Hana, what about up there." Tsuna pointed to something that resembled a treehouse or sentry tower.

"...They seriously thought of everything didn't they." Mukurou chuckled, Xanxus didn't ever do anything half assed, and this was yet another show of his foresight. Mukurou had a long way to go to even think of measuring up to the overpowered genius Sky bastard.

"Alright." Hana agreed as Tsuna smiled to her before pulling the sniper rifle from her shoulder and held it out to Hana "What is this for?"

"For you." Tsuna said with a bright smile "I know Luss-nee hasn't gotten to guns yet, but I don't want to leave you with nothing." Hana gingerly took the rifle looking at the contraption in distaste.

"...Oh yay." Mukurou had to laugh at how disgusted Hana was with the situation, and the _gun_ she had just been handed "Don't go smirking at me monkey." Hana growled over at Mukurou before going for the ladder up to the platform, she doubted she'd use the gun, but she'd take it with her for now.

An unmanly screech drew Mukurou's attention, the child petting Tsuna's hair before disappearing off into the maze, that screech sounded decidedly like Hayato, it was likely Kyoya had found the three students.

Tsuna pulled one of her pistols out, thanks to the training she'd gone through she could tell when someone was getting close. They may not have active Flames, but Tsuna had learnt to pick up on the latent ones everyone had.

Massimo's hide and seek Tsuna game had really helped her in leaps and bounds.

Tsuna shot just as the DC uniformed member came around the corner, a squeak of surprise escaping the tall child as he blinked down at the stain of orange soaking into his black uniform. The boy's shoulders dropped, as soon as they were _dead_ that was it. No more communicating with their boss, so he wasn't able to tell Kyoya that Tsuna was here, even though he had an earpiece connected to a radio frequency the entire DC was using.

Chikusa tapped Tsuna's shoulder and pointed at the radio as the child went walking past them, nodding to Chikusa with a smile Tsuna called after the retreating student.

"Ah!" he flinched when Tsuna stopped him from leaving, he was just going to go out of the maze and wait for it to end, but she had stopped him. "Since you're dead….I can take that right?" Tsuna asked pointing at the radio, he wanted to say no and flee, but she was right, he was _dead_ , she was allowed to take anything she wanted off his _body_.

"...Here." Tsuna smiled brightly, taking the radio from him and trotting off into the maze with Chikusa a step behind her.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"...Tsuna's surprisingly….devious." Belphegor murmured while he studied the small girl bouncing around corners with the radio in her hands "What the hell have you been teaching the _principessa_ Xanxus?"

"She didn't get that from me." Xanxus growled "Massimo and Federico probably, the bastards." Squalo rolled his eyes at his boss at that, Xanxus blamed every single bad habit or teaching on his brothers….or Squalo if neither of them were there at the time.

"It common sense, taking communications from the enemy." Mammon noted floating over to the screens Belphegor was sorting through "The girl is just being smart, not devious."

"Her aim is dead on, as expected of the boss, he's a brilliant tutor!" Xanxus glanced over at Levi before smirking.

"You saying you expected my teaching not to be?" that made Levi backpedal, freaking out while fumbling over his words to try and save himself, Squalo snickering to himself off to the side. He wasn't about to tell Levi, but Xanxus was trolling the overly serious teen.

"Hey Luss, you might find this interesting." Lussuria blinked over at Belphegor as the child pulled up two screens "Looks like the frumpy commoner girl-brat can shoot~"

"Well...that's unexpected."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hana sighed heavily looking through the scope on the rifle Tsuna had given her, she wasn't about to lose to Tsuna. Hana had seen Tsuna take out the DC member without hesitation. They were using paintball guns, she had no reason to hesitate.

Hana swept her eyes over the labyrinth before her eyes caught on a DC member, sighting up the student she pulled the trigger with an unladylike whoop when it hit the dark uniformed child.

"Ha! Arcade games are just a waste of time my butt!" quickly calming herself Hana cleared her throat, glancing around to see if anyone had witnessed her little embarrassing celebration. Instead she focused back on the labyrinth and looked around again, one down, who knows how many left.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna's group had scoured the maze nearly four times, but it would seem the only fight still raging on was the one between Mukurou and Kyoya, they had between them shot nearly twenty five people, all disciplinary committee members, they had taken two casualties on their side, Basil had taken a paintball to the chest to protect Chrome, and Kyoko had taken one while Hayato was having a one sided argument with Takeshi.

"So, what next boss?" Hayato asked his tail waving while Tsuna hummed to herself looking over the layout they had made of the maze while scouring it for any more DC members hiding around the place.

"Mukurou-nii has kept Kyoya-nii to the northeast corner, we need to make sure there's no way he can get out of the corner, if he gets away from Mukurou-nii and behind us...well….I don't think it would be good."

"He'll have way too much room to move around, and so many option in who to bite first." Chikusa agreed ignoring the stares he was getting, Takeshi and Hayato especially had never heard him speak more than five words in a sentence before.

"Mmm….so we need to make sure he can't get through." Tsuna agreed "We need to get as close as we can and try give Mukurou-nii an opening….just….please don't shoot Mukurou-nii by accident."

"..." Tsuna sighed over at Hayato, he didn't have his Mukurou enforced ears, but she could all but see them wilt anyway. "We just need to get him with one shot, just one." Tsuna reminded "We can do it!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hayato was settled into his corner of the kids room cultivating mushrooms, he had shot Mukurou, as soon as he went down Kyoya had gone through them like tissue paper, only Tsuna had held her own against him, but in the end she had hesitated at the moment of shooting him, giving Kyoya the few seconds he needed to take her out as well. Kyoya knew the girl was holding back though, so it had been incredibly frustrating for him, but at the same time it's not like she could give her all in front of the student population.

It had however fuelled the demon of Namimori's desire to have a proper fight with her one day, he was going to have to try and engineer a sleep deprived Tsuna if he wanted to get a chance any time soon.

Back with Hayato however, the child was deep in depression, it was his fault Mukurou had been taken out, his badly aimed bullet had caused the end of the Student Council team.

All of Tsuna's hard work and planning had gone to waste because of him, he was the scum of the universe, the worst and least qualified person to be by her side, let alone as right hand man. He was going to stay in this corner for the rest of his life.

"Umm….Hayato-nii?" still nothing, Tsuna had tried telling him it was okay, she had tried to cheek him up but everything had ended with failure. "..."

"Don't worry Tsu-hime~" Fon chuckled hopping to her shoulder "I'll talk with him. He'll be alright, he just takes things too seriously."

"It's not his fault." Tsuna sighed while Mukurou steered her away from the sulking Hayato.

"It will be fine Tsuna, let him be, Fon will deal with the brat." Tsuna letting Mukurou steer hre over to the table, they were enjoying a dinner of defeat after the long day.

Only Hayato was taking it so badly, the rest of them were just glad to have made it as far as they did, as well as those on the purple team having won the overall sports day. Kyoya hadn't entered into any events so his being on the team hadn't helped them all that much, all he had done was glare at people.

When it came to toppling Mukurou, Chikusa and Ken as the leaders of most male events the students didn't have much chance. Even though some of them had been separated from Tsuna and the others, Takeshi and Hayato hadn't been training anywhere near as long as the others nor had their Flames awoken before the training had begun.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Massimo and Federico glanced at one another before looking back at their father, Timoteo had called them both in for a serious talk, they could tell from his work face being on while they were alone, Timoteo only stayed in work mode with them privately if there was something huge going on.

Last time they saw this, Timoteo had been telling them that Enrico was dead.

"Before you start worrying, Both Xanxus and Tsunahime are alive and well, I didn't call you here for bad news." that relaxed them both immediately, if something happened to another close family member they would flip.

"You had us worried there for a minute father." Massimo sighed wiping sweat from his forehead that he hadn't noticed he had until then. "What _is_ this about?"

"Massimo have you talked to Federico about your wishes?" Massimo nodded in confirmation, they had talked about it a lot in Japan. Federico had given his all at improving but they both knew that it wasn't enough, the heir needed to be at _least_ as strong as Enrico and Massimo was only just making the requirement. "I have come to a decision." Timoteo explained softly while flicking his eyes between his sons, Massimo clenching his hands and studying the floor, he knew what was coming, he was going to be heir.

"Massimo I want you to join CEDEF." both of his sons started at him in confusion at that, glancing at one another before looking over at their father again.

"Say what now?" Massimo stuttered out while he and Federico looked at one another again.

"Father….I'm not strong enough, we know that….if Massimo joins CEDEF…."

"I've come to a decision, however I must ask that both of you don't speak a word of this to _anyone_. Including your brother. I am invoking omertà on the matter." the pair glanced at one another again before nodding to their father, they wouldn't say a word about this to anyone, not even one another. Once they left this room they never spoke about it again unless given leave by their father. "I intend to make Tsunahime the heir, once she is older." Massimo blinked at his father in shock, Federico paling while his soul fled him, he was _not_ going to be the one to break that to Xanxus.

"F-Father….You know how Xan feels about Tsunahime and the Mafia." Massimo reminded while Timoteo nodded, he knew exactly how much Xanxus wanted to keep Tsuna out of the Mafia.

"I know, trust me I know….Federico, I want to ask for your assistance-"

"No way in hell I'm asking Xan that." Timoteo chuckled at his son, no, he would take care of that himself when it was time.

"I want to name you heir until such time as Tsunahime is ready." Federico chewed at his bottom lip while thinking, he was going to be dead once Xanxus found out that he was in on this, but at the same time it was a brilliant idea. They couldn't have no heir, but to announce that Tsunahime was the heir made her an instant target, even if the Mafia didn't know what she looked like they would come after her with every resource. They would find her, and they would put her in danger.

"I understand the reasoning behind it, it would keep her safe right?" Timoteo nodded as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Federico."

"No...it's okay….I'll go along with this." Federico assured "I was thinking it the whole time in Japan, Tsuna, she's got really strong Flames, and nearly a complete collection of Guardians. She's fair and kind and….well she'd make a damn good boss."

"Xan is going to be our biggest road block." Massimo agreed "But I have to side with you and Federico….I thought it more than once while staying in Japan, Tsuna would make an amazing boss."

"I want to keep her out of this as long as possible. I hope to at least hold onto this charade until she's out of Elementary….High school would be better, from the reports Fon has sent it would seem her experiences as Student Council President are actually very good boss training for her."

"Once she's in….what does Federico do then?"

"Massimo-"

"No Fed, it needs to be asked, having you play the part of heir until the point where she takes over….what do you do next?"

"I was hoping that Federico might take on the role of adviser for her, both of you know a lot about our world. Knowledge that would be invaluable for the little one." Federico nodded in agreement, that actually sounded really good for him. He had contacts everywhere, contacts that could make or break situations, especially when Tsuna first came into their world.

"You okay with that Fed?" Federico nodded with a gentle smile.

"I was never suited for boss….I would gladly take on the role of helping Tsuna when she takes over the position of heir."

"Massimo….are you alright with this?" Federico asked in return, Massimo nodded over to his father as long as Federico was happy with the situation he was better than alright, he would be able to join CEDEF as he had always wanted and the famiglia was going to be alright, safe in the hands of Timoteo and the future Decimo, Sawada Tsunahime.

"Xan is going to kill us~" Massimo giggled, they were so dead when Mr. Flames of Wrath found out they had put this little plan together.

"It will be fine." Federico assured with a giggle "We just have to get Tsuna on our side~"

"We're all going to die." Massimo sighed heavily "Tsuna will always side with Xan."

"You spent all that time with her, and you didn't manage to bond with her like Xanxus?"

"Dude, she can hug his Wrath Flames and giggle, I was too damn scared I'd hurt her to try exposing her even to a weak Flame." Federico sighed "She's bonded so damn close with Xan, and so tuned to his Flames, I don't think anyone can bond better with the kid. Tsuna is his family and his _famiglia_. We can never change that."

"The moment she first touched his Flames, that moment, that's what changed them both." Federico sighed while looking down at the small Sky Flame in his palm.

"You know….I think the kid will change the Mafia." He chuckled softly "Xan worries, we all do, that the Mafia might change her pure heart, but I think the Mafia, fuck, the world, will change before she does."

"She is stubborn." Massimo agreed "If she can make Xan stop swearing, then she can change the world."

"You know….I actually pity the future Mafioso, they have no idea what's coming." Timoteo chuckled "That little girl will change everything."

Tsuna was pretty sure Kyoya was pissed off at her about holding back on sports day, since the student council lost to him her paperwork had tripled, Kyoya was going out of his way to torture her, she was sure of it.

"...I do apologise Tsunahime-san….but there's more." Tetsuya was even feeling sorry for her, Kyoya kept sending his second in command over with pile after pile of paperwork and Tsuna was about to cry.

"Wh-Why…." Tsuna whimpered her eyes welling with tears "Why is Kyoya-nii being so mean?" Tetsuya's blood ran cold at the sight of tears on the young girl's face, Xanxus was going to kill him for this. Even he knew to be wary of the teen, even if he didn't know the full extent of his power he was still someone that could beat Kyoya and ergo if they made his sister cry they were dead.

"Tsuna?"

"Tsu-hime."

"Tsuna?!" heads popped out from all over the place all looking at the sniffling elementary schooler sitting at her desk with towers of paper around her.

"What the hell did you do Kusakabe?!" Mukurou growled while he and the other _Paladins_ formed ranks in front of Tsuna as a defensive wall against the perceived threat. There was no internal fighting when it came to Tsuna crying, Hayato and Mukurou got along famously when it came to defending Tsuna.

The second in command of the DC backed up to the doorway with wide eyes on all the students coming towards him, they were pissed, that much was clear, and he needed to escape.

"I was only doing as Kyo-san ordered." Tetsuya stuttered his back hitting the door while he swallowed nervously, this was going downhill fast, Tsuna was at her desk sobbing and wiping at her eyes while Nagi hugged her and the rest of the council advanced on Tetsuya.

"You made Tsuna cry."

"You made the principessa cry."

"You made Tsu-hime cry." Tetsuya only had the space of a second to send a prayer to the gods to save him as the rest of the student council descended on him.

"It was Kyo-san-arg!" Moments later Tetsuya was tied to a chair and gagged while the student council all fussed around Tsuna.

"Wh-Why does Kyoya-nii….hate me?" Tsuna sobbed while Nagi tried to soothe her how Tsuna normally soothed her, but the girl was inconsolable. One of her family hated her, it was worse than bullying, worse then anything, Kyoya hated her now. "W-Why is he being so mean?" Mukurou did the only thing he could in reaction to the clenching of his chest. He was going to go find Kyoya and beat him to a pulp for making Tsuna cry.

"Ken, Chikusa, with me. The rest of you, stay with Tsuna." Mukurou was not going to hold back this time.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Kyoya came looking for Tsuna some hours later with a black eye and a bruised ego, Mukurou one on one was fine, Mukurou with those two minions of his, not so easy.

"Little animal." Kyoya growled the child flinching at the swollen sad eyes of Tsuna, well shit, he had deserved the punch to his face from Mukurou for making the little animal that sad that she had cried.

"K-Kyoya-nii….why do you hate Tsuna now?" Kyoya flinched with a visible wince, she was really upset at him.

"I'm not."

"B-But you keep….trying to make Tsuna disappear under paperwork." Kyoya cocked a confused eyebrow before sighing heavily. He had been trying to exhaust her so he could get some time with a sleep deprived Tsuna, but instead all he had done was make her cry.

"I will reduce the paperwork for a while….I don't hate you little animal." swollen teary eyes lifted to blink at him while the child sighed heavily not liking the situation one bit, let alone being the bad guy. "Stop being sad." Kyoya order as he set a hand on her head and pet her soft brown hair gently.

"...Mmm." A smile tugged at her lips while she grinned up at Kyoya, all signs of crying gone. "Then...can you please help me with the paperwork?" Tsuna asked shyly, Kyoya sighing heavily, while he wanted to say now, the glares coming his way combined with Tsuna's still slightly watery eyes forced him to agree.

"Just this once."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Wao~ Are you seeing this kid? Looks like _this_ Tsu-chan is different~" The small white haired child popped a sweet into his mouth while juggling the infant in his arms. He had been watching the Sawada abode for two days now, he wanted to know what sort of person this Tsuna was.

First thing he noticed was that this was one of those worlds where Tsuna was a girl, it wasn't unheard of, but it was amusing, especially with the small child calling her mother. That was new, normally Fuuta turned up a few years older and attached to the Sawada matriarch.

"What a rare treat, something new~" It was even more amusing when he found out that some of the Varia lived next door, and it would appear that Xanxus was her slave. This Tsuna was getting more and more interesting, it would seem she had active Flames even, he could feel her Flames from where he was watching from a rooftop two houses away. This really was a rarity, the Iemitsu here must be different from the other worlds for her Flames not to have been locked away. Every time he had met Tsuna, every time, Iemitsu and Timoteo had locked up his or her Flames until they were awoken when Tsuna had to enter the Mafia world at 10-15 years old when the last of Timoteo's sons died.

Normally he enjoyed watching on and off as Tsuna grew up, all clumsy and fumbling without her intuition, to see a young Tsuna that looked….well impressive really, forgetting the Flames she was confident, she was happy and she was _strong_.

"You know what kid, I don't think we'll go back to Italy, this looks like much more fun~" stepping off the roof he headed for the front door, no point beating around the bush, might as well jump in and see what happened. It was more fun that way anyway.

"Oh...are you lost little one?" Looking up at the kind faced Sawada Nana he bowed gently to her.

"I'm here to see Tsuna~" Nana tilted her head before nodding with a gentle smile at the child.

"Tsu-chan~ You have a visitor~" He straightened while pasting a smile on his lips as the small statured (she/he was always so little) girl headed down the stairs curiously. Brown eyes locked on the white haired child with lilac eyes, flicking to the baby in his arms before back to him.

"Hello Tsu-chan~"

"Hello?"

"Byakuran my dear, and this little one here is Lambo~ I was hoping we might stay with you~" Tsuna blinked at the child in confusion her head tilting while she looked down at the tiny baby in the white haired child's arms.

"Um...okay?" Byakuran smiled brightly at her as he stepped into the genkan and toed off his shoes.

"How lovely, well little one, shall we go in?" Byakuran asked the baby in his arms before looking at the small and so very bright Sky, this was going to be so much fun~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Omake : Inspired by HitmanReborn'sHime17

"Ne….nii-san….how are babies made?" the room froze while everyone turned to stare at the small girl sitting on Xanxus' huge chair, her legs swinging back and forth while she blinked at him curiously.

"Wh-What?"

"One of the girls in class said her mother was having a baby…..and we talked about it for a while but we don't know how a baby is made." Xanxus felt his blood run cold, he was unable to hide the fact that he was terrified right now, Tsuna was seriously asking him about this right now.

"Babies...uh….well….babies….come from…." Xanxus fumbled over words for a few minutes before sighing heavily "You know that girls are different from boys, right?" Tsuna blinked at with a frown while trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Ah!" her face brightened as Tsuna grinned at him "Boys have the dangling thing!" the boys all looked at one another before looking back at Tsuna and bursting into laughter. _Dangling thing_ , that was a new way of reference.

"...Yeah, that." Xanxus sighed while rubbing at his temples "When...uh...two people love one another very much….when they want to be a daddy and a mommy….they uh….hug-" Xanxus glared over at the cackling Varia members. "And uh….a baby is born nine months later."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with bleeding?"

"B-Bleeding?!" Xanxus squeaked while Tsuna nodded.

"Mmm, Makoto-chan said that her mother said you could only have a baby after you bled every month….does that mean you have to get in a fight? Or cut yourself?"

"By bleeding...she means….?" Squalo murmured to the others while Lussuria giggled at the awkward younger teens.

"Her period~"

"ASK YOUR MOTHER!" Xanxus snapped grumpily his face heated and red as he refused to look at Tsuna, why the hell was she asking him of all people? "We're **NOT** talking about this anymore!"

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Well my friends, here we are again~ As the weather gets colder and colder writing will have a lot to do with snuggling up, my hands freeze in this weather. The biggest upside though, the cats cuddle a lot in winter, neither of ours like the cold at all.

Got some time off work so I'll be able to get some writing done, wisdom teeth got pulled, hurray...ow.

I have a heap of omake' started but only had a one ready this chapter, there will be more coming in the next chapter.

Contritum Caelum's next chapter is not far off being ready too, so hopefully will have moar soon.

 **MissAgnes (Guest)** , _Little k (Guest)_ , **Silver Cuffs** , _Siren3264 (Guest)_ , **bloodyredfox** , _Ender the multiverse Detective_ , **delatrix** , _SilverStar56_ , **farronewp** , _Jackie_ _Frost123_ , **Nekohana** , _Littlest1_ , **Skilvh and Shilvh** , _LunarCatNinja_ , **Solera** , _silverfox princess123_ , **tsuri182718** , _Kitty Kat Vixen_ , **fantasy.92** , _Shadis Anubis_ , **Fon Lover (Guest)** , _444dodo444_ , **Wanderer13 (Guest)** , _MyNameIsNotRin_ , **GetsueiNoYume** , _HitmanReborn'sHime17_ , **Beloved Daughter** _, Of Stories Told_ , **AutumnsFey** , _Keelan1210_ , **AyameKitsune** , _ilovecartoonsgirl ,_ **Breath after Death** , _Kagekitsonegal_ , **Heart of Fire and Ice** , _ManamiYuki (Guest)_ , **KioshiUshima** , _apolyon101,_ **EndlessChains** , _Silvyavan_ **,** **00-SilentObserver-13** , _Evani_ , **naturefire** , _**alexc123**_ , **yola1996acuario** , _Anonimous (Guest)_ , **Guest** , _TheFabulousUndertaker01,_ **LoveYouRebornSama** , _YUME (Guest)_ , **Kichou** , _Estriella_ , **Guest** , _GranEvol21 (Guest)_ , **Guest** , _ErisVodiax_ , **BornWithAnimeSoulAria** , _Darkness in shadowland_ **,** **.77** , _sousie_ , **MariaHikari** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ **, Evolution process** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **MariaHikari ,** _Psyka_ , **Harrison-Potter-Malfoy** , _CrimsonQueen24,_ **Guest**

 **Siren3264 (Guest)** : They did didn't they, I've had to start keeping a list of characters up as I write so I don't forget anyone again, so many people to keep track of. We'll Pretend that I sent them off to Italy with Iemitsu xD

 **Wanderer13 (Guest** ) : Mukurou is definitely tsundere, not as bad as Ken though xD Kyoya checking himself out in front of a mirror in his new uniform is a lovely mental image. When Tsuna grows up and becomes coffee dependant I think the Varia would have preferred coffee high Tsuna as opposed to caffeine withdrawal Tsuna.


	19. Chapter 19

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna blinked at Byakuran while the child looked around the entrance of the house, it looked just as he remembered it, only thing was, there were a lot more children and the Flames all through the house were much more potent then even when Tsuna had been a teen on other worlds.

Tsuna was still so young but her Flames were incredibly well honed, someone was training her, and doing it well. From his research it was Xanxus, such an amusing scene taking their relationship or lack thereof in other timelines.

"May I?" Nana asked holding out her hands for the baby, Byakuran handing the small child over without further ado, Sawada Nana was the most motherly person he had met in any lifetime, she took on taking care of any child in her vicinity regardless of their history. "Lambo-chan wasn't it?" Byakuran nodded to her while Nana cuddled the small child. "Is he your brother Byakuran-chan?"

"No, he was left in the care of my family by his aunt after his parents died." Byakuran explain while fishing around in his bag. Would it be too impertinent of me to ask to heat up a bottle for Lambo?" Byakuran asked formally while Tsuna tilted her head in confusion at all the big words.

"Imperti-what?" Tsuna blinked before her eyes focused on the bottle in Byakuran's hand, dismissing her confusion instead she took the bottle and trotted into the kitchen to get some water heating in a saucepan. She had seen this before on television so she knew what to do, at least, for the start,. She'd get her mother to help her know when it was ready.

A mother that was currently cuddling and gushing all over Lambo while Byakuran took a seat at the table to watch quietly, trying so very hard to keep back his sniggers, this scene was something he had never imagined, it was quite amusing really.

"...T-Tsu-nee….wh-what...who?" Tsuna looked over at Chrome, the girl peeking in shyly at the snow haired child at the table.

"Ah, Chrome-chan, Byakuran-kun?" the child nodded over at her at the suffix, san would annoy him and the Tsuna was much too polite to use nothing. "Needed a place to stay with Lambo-chan." Tsuna explained

"D-Does….Xanxus know?" Chrome stuttered out, there was no way that Xanxus was just going to let another boy movie into Tsuna's house, he was keeping them all in the mansion bar Fuuta, who didn't count, Basil and very reluctantly on Xanxus' behalf, Fon. (However had anyone mentioned to him that Fon occasionally joined the cuddle pile in Tsuna's bed he would have been locked in a pit in the mansion for the next 40 years.)

"Mammon-nee will tell him." Tsuna assured, Mammon was on watch duty next door today, it wouldn't take long for Xanxus to find out someone had gone into the Sawada house.

As if on cue the front door slammed open just that minute while a glaring tall dark haired teen came striding in all but growling down at Byakuran.

"What the fu-…." Xanxus glanced at Tsuna before growling again, "What is a _Gesso_ doing anywhere near my brat?!"

"Xanxus you woke the baby!" Nana chided while smacking the teen upside the head when Lambo began crying in her arms, Xanxus sending a glare at the woman before blinking down at the small child in her arms.

"Oh hell no, not another one." Xanxus whined glaring at the baby. "No way in hell we're taking in another on-" Xanxus was once again smacked by Nana when his loud voice caused the baby to start crying all over again.

"Hush young man." Nana ordered while Xanxus growled grumpily, Tsuna taking her mother's attention of the teen and over to the stove.

"How do I know it's ready mama?" Nana bounced over to Tsuna and began talking her child over checking the bottle's temperature while Xanxus glowered at Byakuran quietly.

"What are you doing here boy? And how the hell did you know where here is?" Xanxus hissed quietly while Byakuran blinked innocently at Xanxus, even without the Vongola intuition Xanxus could tell the brat was oozing fake innocence.

"I have no idea as to what you mean Xanxus-san~" Byakuran giggled, "It's merely a coincidence. I was here to see Tsu-chan, I didn't know you were here." _Because you have never been here before._

"Coincidence, that a _Gesso_ , carrying a _Bovino_ turned up near _my_ brat?" While the Gesso were a small and upcoming _famiglia_ that the Vongola had nothing to do with yet, the Bovino were well known allies of the _famiglia_ , on paper at least. The Bovino and the Vongola had a complicated history, especially of late with the mysterious death of the previous head and subsequent takeover by his brother.

The only survivor of the once head his missing infant son….Xanxus' eyes widened as he looked over at the baby in Nana's arms. "You did not just bring that here?!" Xanxus hissed over at Byakuran, the small child giving him another fake innocent smile. That baby was going to be a trouble magnet if he was the brat Xanxus thought he was.

"No idea what you mean~"

"You manipulative little shi-" a glance at a frowning Tsuna let him know that her superhuman hearing was active again, only working of course when it came to swearing. He was already in debt to the damn swear jar, last thing he needed was Tsuna throwing more things at him on top of that. " Damn brats. Stupid white haired manipulative little psychos." This brat wasn't like the other ones Tsuna had collected, he was like Belphegor, rotten to the core. The last thing Xanxus wanted was this brat living in Tsuna's house.

"You are not staying here." Xanxus ordered while Byakuran pointed over at Lambo. "He can, _you_ can't." There was no way Xanxus would be able to pry the infant away from Nana, whom was all over the baby, however Byakuran was not allowed to stay here, he couldn't kick the white haired brat back to Italy without making things difficult between their _famiglia_ , but there was no way in all of creation that he was leaving the brat in Tsuna's house.  
"Okay~" Byakuran chuckled "So protective, daddy Xanxus~"

"Nii-san." Tsuna corrected jumping off her stool while Nana began to feed the baby. "He's my nii-san, not my father." the child trotted over to Xanxus and held her arms up, the teen hefting her up onto his hip, her Flames taking an immediate effect and calming his temper, though that wasn't going to change his mind about the Gesso being here.

"So cute~" Byakuran chuckled while Fuuta came trotting in yawning.

"Mama?" Xanxus let Tsuna down while she went to bring the small child over to the table for breakfast, Fuuta blinking over at the white haired addition.

"Mama being...the young Tsu-hime? How cute." Byakuran giggled, this was all so different and different was interesting, he had been so bored with history repeating itself over and over again, it was nice to find a world where he could see something new. "How did you manage to get your hands on the Ranking Prince?" Byakuran asked quietly to Xanxus on the side while the teen shot a glare at the brat again, he didn't like having a proper Mafia brat anywhere near Tsuna. He still didn't have a proper answer on how Byakuran had found the well kept secret of the Varia.

"He found us. You still never answered how _you_ got here."

"I didn't go looking for the Varia or Vongola if that is what you mean. I had my own sources around the existence of the little Sky, I merely wished to observe." Byakuran carefully explained, he wasn't about to spill everything to the Varia commander, even if he did seem a kitten here opposed to his furious frozen counterparts. "It looked too much fun to miss out on."

"Does the Gesso know where you are and why?" The last thing Xanxus wanted was more Gesso swarming around here, he didn't want any Mafia here but there was no way to make sure Byakuran kept his mouth shut other than to allow him to stay. If Xanxus forced him out of Japan he knew the brat would make his life hell in return.

"Nope, don't worry, I'm happy to keep the little _hime_ a secret as long as I'm allowed access." Xanxus had never wanted to punch a child before as much as he wanted to punch Byakuran right now.

However if he did so in front of Nana he was going to be crucified. So instead he bit back his anger at the clear threat the brat had just given, he would wait until they were back at the mansion, then he was going to punch this brat clear across the room.

"Nana-san." Xanxus interrupted the woman's gushing over the child in her arm. "The baby can stay here, but I'm taking this one to the mansion." Nana blinked over at Xanxus before smiling with a nod, she trusted Xanxus to take care of Byakuran, he had so many children in his care already.

"Okay Xanxus-kun~" Nana sweetly replied before recalling something. "Ah, Xanxus-kun, do you mind getting the crib down from the the spare room and bring it to my room?" Nana asked Tsuna finishing settling Fuuta before grabbing Xanxus hand to lead him upstairs.

"I'll show him mama." Nana waved them out before going back to gushing over the baby, already planning what she needed to get to start taking care of the little one properly.

Nana had always wanted more children, and while she was now swimming in children and most happy, to have a baby to take care of again really made her feel the joy she had felt with Tsuna as a baby all over again. It being almost impossible for her to have another now, considering she wanted nothing to do with Iemitsu until she had time to completely process the news of his infidelity. Let alone how annoyed she was at the way he had trained and taught Basil.

Tsuna tugged Xanxus upstairs and into the one room never used up there, at least not yet, if many more kids came to live with Tsuna they were going to have to convert that from storage to a bedroom.

"...This was your crib?" Xanxus asked one eyebrow cocked up in wonder, the crib wasn't wood like he would have thought, it was made out of Flame resistant and absorbent metals with a clear Vongola crest on it.

"Mmm, Iemitsu bought it apparently." Tsuna shrugged as Xanxus pulled it from the room and began to cart it downstairs, growling lightly when he felt the metal absorbing his Flames. If Xanxus was right this was the Vongola cot, the one his brothers had been in when born, passed down the line. Timoteo had given it to Iemitsu? And the man had used it then tossed it in storage in his house?

"Useless bas….man."

"I don't like touching it." Tsuna frowned at the crib when Xanxus dropped it down finally. "Feels weird."

"It absorbs Flames, it's good for brats born with too many Flames. Who knows brat, maybe you showed promise as a baby brat." Many Sky children showed promise of Flames early on, sometimes it was only while they were upset (that being a lot as an infant, so cradles like these were created) and it calmed down as they grew, some it didn't.

Tsuna's had, though when Xanxus met her they were on the rise again, if he hadn't taken over her tuition Iemitsu would probably have had his way and sealed her Flames, for a civilian they could be deadly.

"Will it be bad for Lambo-chan?" Xanxus shook his head picking Tsuna up and heading back downstairs.

"Nah, it will be good actually. If the kid has Flames they might show up when he's upset, that crib will help keep them down until he's old enough to train." Setting Tsuna down back outside the kitchen he ruffled her hair. "You should stay away from it though."

"Mmm." Tsuna agreed before going to clean up Fuuta's plates, and then the child himself. He still managed to get his food everywhere. With as long as he'd been with them he was still struggling with chopsticks, but refused to use anything else, he wanted to learn to eat with chopsticks like his mama.

"I'm taking _this_ to the mansion." Xanxus said after watching Tsuna clean up Fuuta, grabbing Byakuran by the scruff of his neck. "Lussuria will train you this morning brat, come on." Tsuna nodded while checking Fuuta was alright for the morning, normally Xanxus trained with her on Sunday's, but with the new addition Lussuria would instead take over, which meant she was going to have to try on some weird outfit again. "Chrome, you too." Chrome hurried after them while Nana waved them off brightly still holding onto Lambo.

"Now~ What shall we do today my darlings?" Nana purred looking down at her newest child, Fuuta sighed heavily and went to get his book, Nana got weird when new kids came, this seemed worse than normal, he might do some rankings while she was busy, he had yet to rank the new shampoo and conditioner.

"Fuuta." the child blinked seeing Levi at the window, trotting over he tilted his head at the tall man. "Xanxus wants a ranking." Fuuta brightened at that, he was happy to rank anything for anyone, especially Xanxus, Xanxus took care of his mama.

"Mmm, what?"

"Biggest threats to the _Principessa_."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus growled lightly when Squalo held out his phone, he had been avoiding the call from the Vongola all day, but it seems Squalo wasn't letting him avoid it any longer. He had put in the report about the newest child in the mansion a few hours ago, and been hounded by phone calls since.

"I don't want to." Xanxus grumbled while Squalo just shoved the phone into his hands and stormed out angrily, whenever Xanxus misbehaved the Vongola always harassed him, and that annoyed the hell out of the silver haired teen. "...What?"

"Xanxus, this isn't the time to be avoiding communication." Timoteo sighed heavily. "Especially after a report like that. I contacted the Gesso and a tentative alliance has been suggested, it seems they don't know why their heir is there, but since he's chosen to interact with the Vongola they're willing to come to the table."

"The brat threatened to talk about Tsuna if we don't allow him-"

"I read the report." Timoteo interrupted, "I know, and I know you hate people that threaten anything let alone Tsuna, but he is right. Unless you know a way to totally silence him without starting a war we need to allow him access to Tsuna."

"I got the ranking brat to do a ranking." Xanxus pulled the paper out and frowned down at it. "Biggest threats to the brat, the white haired little snot isn't on the list."

"I'm assuming that is why you haven't tried to silence him?" Timoteo chuckled while Xanxus tossed the list onto his desk.

"We did rankings until he turned up on them. Unlikely Allies, number one, Attracts Danger, number two, after the brat herself. Ranked third out of most annoying and finally number one out of strongest of the brats, above even Tsuna."

"He's a Sky, is he not?"

"Yeah, and trained since birth I don't doubt. A strong one too, the brat is getting strong but this one is apparently even stronger. And I don't like it."

"You never like them when they arrive." Timoteo chuckled, with every new child Xanxus hated them and was never going to warm up to them, and every time he succumbed, mostly by Tsuna's influence.

"Yes but this one is a proper Mafia brat, he's not like even the Storm brat you made me take, this one is dangerous."

"Yet no threat to Tsuna, the Ranking Prince said so in a proper ranking after having met the child. I know you worry Xanxus, but you've done as much as you can in preparation, the boy will be staying there until he's no longer interested in Tsuna, I have some information from his _famiglia_ , apparently he's easily bored and goes from one thing to another, while they don't expect him to be long in Japan they're still taking the chance to broach an alliance."

"They're using him?"

"They're that sort of _famiglia_ , though if the young Byakuran is a strong as you think then it would be good to have Tsuna's influence on him."

"We do not need any more brats, the mansion is full up, we can't take in any more, I swear. Next brat to turn up I'm going to kick back where they came from." Timoteo could only laugh to himself at that, he said that now, but as soon as Tsuna gave him that look he was going to give in.

"Just keep an eye on things, as you always do." Xanxus didn't answer, just hung up and shattered Squalo's mobile on the wall with a smirk, teach the silver haired sword twit to force him to take calls.

"Levi!" the teen immediately knelt before him having been hovering in the doorway, "Keep an eye on this brat, he steps an inch out of line, take his head."

"Of course." Levi promised bowing out of the room to go watch the white haired new addition. He's also given Mukurou and his brats the warning about the new kid, though Mukurou had picked up on it immediately that this kid was not like the rest.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Kyoya was not happy, not at all, once again he gets a notification of yet another brat circling the little animal he had taken to, another one, there were too many crowding around the little animal, it was infuriating. Let alone when he was notified that this one also wanted to join the school in Tsuna's class.

They were going to have to start taking students out of the class to fit all the brats Tsuna kept collecting, but even Xanxus had reluctantly told him they needed to do as told with this brat.

Kyoya however was itching to have a match with the new one, from the way he carried himself to the way Xanxus disliked him, he had to be a challenge, and Kyoya did love a challenge.

"Bring the new student here." Kyoya ordered while his second in command, Tetsuya, bowed to him silently before heading to find the new white haired student.

Kyoya instantly disliked this new one, the knowing condescending smirk he had on his lips just instantly annoyed him, something about this new one just really rubbed him the wrong way. It might have been that the smirk he had on reminded him of Mukurou. Kyoya didn't want this one near the small animal, but he got no say apparently.

"You are too old to be in the small animals class." That was the first thing he noticed, this new one was older then Tsuna, there were enough students in her class that were older then Tsuna, but this time he was putting his foot down. This white haired new annoyance was too old to be in Tsuna's class, and that was that.

"Well….I didn't want to have to do this~ But since I now own this school, I say it's fine~" Since he what? Kyoya glared over at the smiling brat while grabbing out the mobile phone Xanxus had provided all of those crowding Tsuna with and called his father, the Hibari owned this school.

"Kyoya? Is this about the school?"

"Hn." Kyoya grunted in response glaring over at the grinning Byakuran.

"I was bought out Kyoya, I had little say in it by the way. It's not like I wanted to let a Mafia organisation take over the primary school in my home town. What is done is done, the school belongs to the a group called the Gesso. The heir is apparently there."

" _Demanding_ to be put in the small animals class." Kyoya growled hanging up, the old man would be no use to him. Kyoya did not like to be ordered and this brat was making sure he ticked off every last nerve Kyoya had. Slowly a smirk slid over his lips, glaring over at the white haired child. "You can be in her class herbivore, if you can beat me." there was no way some brat was going to be able to beat him, the only challenge out of the children was Mukurou, what were the odds of this one being better then the illusion using brat? And possibly Tsuna, but he still hadn't been able to have a proper fight with her.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna blinked in surprise when Byakuran turned up at their class grinning, he had been pulled out by Tetsuya and Tsuna had a feeling that it meant Kyoya wouldn't let him be in her class, the class was getting rather full, but he had come back, not too long after having been pulled out.

"Now~ Where was my seat senesi~"

"U-uh. Oh….well-" the teacher glanced around, there were no spare seats, they kept getting all the transfers.

"That student, transfer to the next class." a voice ordered, Kyoya appearing from behind Byakuran looking livid and bruised, he had lost the fight, not just that he hadn't been able to lay a hand on the white haired bastard.

"Y-Yes Hibari-sama." the student sitting behind Tsuna all but screeched running out of the room, Tsuna tilting her head in question to Kyoya but he just growled and slunk out of the classroom to go lick his wounds in the Disciplinary Committees office.

Byakuran headed for his new spot and grinned back at the startled looking teacher "Shall we begin sensei~?"

"Y-Yes."

It was only an hour later that Tetsuya returned to the class, this time asking Tsuna to follow him instead of Byakuran, the teacher of course allowing the disciplinary committee full access to the student council president.

"Is Kyoya-nii okay?" Tsuna asked hurrying after Tetsuya, the young second in command sending her a polite smile.

"He's alright Kaicho, he just wants to speak with you." Tetsuya opened the door for her letting the small student council president into the room before closing the door behind her to let Kyoya speak to his small animal.

"The white haired one, is he staying long?" Tsuna tilted her head at Kyoya before shrugging, she had no idea how long he was going to stay, she had learnt from him that he had no problems with his family, he just wanted to be around, plus it was his responsibility to keep an eye on Lambo.

"I don't know. Nii-san said he's going to stay until he's bored." Kyoya sighed heavily, while that did somewhat excite him to have another challenge around, he still didn't like the white haired brat near Tsuna.

"He's dangerous." Kyoya growled tearing up his student file just because he could, "And strong. Has he tried to touch you?" Tsuna nodded with a smile, not realising the danger in doing so.

"Mmm, he likes to hug." Kyoya really had trouble from stopping his eye twitching at the innocent little girl. Even though she was getting so much more perceptive she was still completely stupid when it came to some things.

"Whatever. Either way I'm putting some people on the door for the class, any arguments or fights that break out and I will be coming down there personally." Tsuna nodded quietly, she didn't understand why everyone was so worried about Byakuran, he wasn't any danger, at least her intuition said so, and so far that had never been wrong.

"Okay. Mukurou-nii was told by nii-san to watch him too." That put Kyoya at ease, while quite possible that Mukurou was no threat to the brat either considering their normal fights, however his illusions might be able to trick the brat long enough to get Tsuna away from him if something dangerous happened.

"Go back to class little animal." Tsuna nodded with a bow before trotting out of the room with a bright smile to Tetsuya before heading back to class, the class that was more than half her family now. Soon there would be no normal students left.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It took all of five minutes after Tsuna got to her office before Byakuran barrelled through the door, Mukurou and Hayato immediately went to remove the kid, Byakuran just giggled and dodged around them to come sit on Tsuna's desk.

"I'm here to sign up Tsu-hime~" Tsuna glanced around the room, she didn't know if there were any more jobs for the student council, she had all the help she needed and really didn't know what else to give Byakuran to do.

"Ummm…."

"No room get lost." Hayato hissed while Tsuna sighed over at her silver haired friend, he really didn't like new people, at least Mukurou was being polite, if only by the order of Xanxus. Xanxus had said something about a war that Tsuna didn't understand but since last night he was being really polite to Byakuran in a way that was really irking her. It was very….fake.

"Sadly the little puppy is right Byakuran, we have no more posts free so you don't have a place here, go home and wait like a good little boy." Byakuran just grinned over at Mukurou, he knew well that there were no places left, that however wasn't going to stop him.

"I know, so I've made one. Tsu-hime, how does Special Advisor sound?"

"What does it do?" Tsuna asked confused, what could such a role mean? Tsuna had no idea, though she did know that all her friends and family in the room were annoyed at this new one, but Tsuna didn't feel like anyone needed to be like that to him. He was nice, a bit sarcastic but that was hardly anything to get mad at, Mukurou was often sarcastic, but so far everyone was grumpy at Byakuran. Maybe it had something to do with him having a complicated past. If Tsuna had picked up on anything it was that Byakuran had a very complicated past, anything he said was honest, yet also completely layered with other meaning.

"It does nothing, but means I can hang out with my favorite little Sky after school~" Mukurou dreaded Tsuna's answer, she was much too kind, she was the type to tell him yes just because she cared about everyone. Even white haired Mafia brats.

"Umm…" Tsuna frowned in thought, she knew that her friends didn't want her to say yes, but maybe if he joined the council they would get to know him better and not be so grumpy. "Okay, but only until we find a real spot for you." Byakuran's grin couldn't get any larger while he glomped onto Tsuna, Mukurou and Hayato both heading in to remove him.

"You may have a title, but you don't have a job, so don't disturb Tsu-hime while she does hers." Mukurou growled at him tugging the white haired child away from Tsuna. Tsuna had enough work to do without Byakuran messing up all the papers she was trying to work through and distracting her so this would take even longer.

"You're no fun Muku-chan." Byakuran pouted before slipping into a free seat and watching them all for a few minutes, he was losing interest in watching very fast, he needed to make this more interesting.

Brightening the child bounced over to the small kitchenette and began to make some hot drinks, if the list at the mansion was anything to go by, this should make things much more fun.

Add enough sugar to coffee and that doubled the fun, so Byakuran carefully made his little concoction and delivered it to Tsuna while Mukurou's back was turned.

"Ah, thank you." Tsuna blinked down at the drink before smiling brightly at Byakuran, how very nice of him to do that. Sipping at her drink Tsuna made a face, it was super sweet, but she didn't want to be rude, Byakuran had gone out of his way to be nice and make her a drink.

"Tsu-hime? What is….oh hell no." Mukurou strode over to grab the drink away from her but it was too late, Tsuna had chugged it and set it aside. "What did you just feed the _hime_?" Mukurou growled grabbing Byakuran by his shirt while Byakuran just pointed behind him. Glancing back Mukurou groaned, sugar definitely, and coffee too, though it did mean her paperwork was being done super fast. Her pen was moving ridiculously fast over the pages as they began to pile up on the other side.

"Damn, Hayato call Xanxus, he's dealt with sugar high and caffeinated Tsuna before." Hayato nodded quickly grabbing out his mobile, only a few of them had experienced Tsuna like this, it was best to get the most equipped to deal with it.

"Why the _fuck_ was she given coffee _and_ sugar?" The entire room could hear Xanxus yell through the phone, Tsuna shooting a quick glare over to Hayato that made him squeal in terror, she looked scary like this.

"Less complaining more getting over here." Mukurou growled grabbing the phone off Hayato. "And no swearing."

"Well….this certainly is interesting." Byakuran giggled as the paper on Tsuna's desk ran out, now, what would happen when she no longer had something to focus that energy on.

"Chrome." the girl jumped to attention when Mukurou called, "Get water, Tsu-hime will need it once she's off the high." Chrome nodded and hurried out to the vending machine to get some bottled water for Tsuna. Mukurou sighed heavily looking over at Tsuna while the girl bounced in her seat, thankfully the window slammed open as Xanxus landed glaring at Byakuran, if he had to guess which brat gave Tsuna coffee it would have been him, no one else would break one of the Tsuna rules.

"Oops?" Byakuran asked completely without any remorse, it was interesting to see the reactions, this idea hadn't let him down at all.

"Nii-san!" Xanxus grunted when Tsuna came flying at him and just about knocked him over babbling a mile a minute while hugging him tight.

"I'm taking the brat to the mansion to train, _you_ and I will have a talk later." Xanxus growled over at Byakuran, as much as he wanted to have a chat now it was best to get Tsuna somewhere she could run the energy off before she crashed.

"X-Xanxus." Chrome arrived back and held out the water, the tall man grabbing the two bottles and storing them in his pocket before shuffling the babbling Tsuna in his arms so he had access to at least one of his guns and flying back out towards the mansion.

"You're dead once he gets a hold of you." Hayato smirked over at Byakuran whom just grinned back in return.

"I doubt it, though if he does, it was worth it~ Little _hime_ really has no resilience to sugar and coffee does she." Byakuran found this all hilarious, the Tsuna he remembered, at least the boss Tsuna he remembered was a terrifying creature to behold without her morning coffee, to go so mental on one cup of coffee was rather amusing.

"The Tsuna rules are there for a reason." Mukurou growled over at the brat, "You broke two, that means training time with Xanxus, he's not lenient on rule breakers. Especially Tsuna rules."

"Sounds like fun~ Now, if there's nothing else interesting here I'll be heading back to the mansion~" things were just boring without Tsuna here, he was going to watch her training session then see if Xanxus was really going to try and _punish_ him in a training session. He had never gone head to head with Xanxus before, it sounded like fun.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuyoshi had gotten a call from Nana, a call to get some help with cooking tonight. While he was confused as to why the amazing cook needed his help he wasn't about to say no to the lovely woman. So here he was letting himself into the Sawada house to a strange sight.

While he was used to seeing all the children now, to see Nana cuddling an infant was new.

"Nana-san?"

"Ah Tsuyoshi-san, thank you for coming. This little one is a tad clingy today would it be at all trouble to you if I asked you to help me cook?" Tsuyoshi just nodded his eyes on the baby, the child didn't look like one of her's, there didn't seem to be any Japanese in him, so another child was brought to Nana and Tsuna? This was the first he heard of it.

"A young one brought him with him, Xanxus-kun took the older one to stay at the mansion, but this little one is in my care for now. Tsuyoshi-san meet Lambo-chan." Tsuyoshi didn't deny he did go into baby mode for a moment there as he greeted the baby with all sorts of nonsense words.

"I miss Takeshi being a baby sometimes." Tsuyoshi sighed as he finally stopped going gaga over the baby and got to what he was here for and began to help Nana with the cooking.

"I know, I love Tsu-chan, but I do wish sometimes she stayed the cute little baby she was." Nana giggled while hugging the fussy baby. He'd been crying every time she put him down so she was stuck with one arm out of commission to hold onto Lambo.

"What's the new one like?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously, he doubted they would be a normal child if they turned up here, so far none of them had been, let alone a child carrying a baby.

"Hmm, he's cute, he likes to hug Tsu-chan. Gesso Byakuran I believe it was. This little one was left in the care of his family." Nana hummed while getting a bottle ready for Lambo, maybe he would finally settle and sleep if she did.

Tsuyoshi had to resist the urge to flinch, a Gesso? He had heard of them recently, and none of it was good. For one of them to be here, did that mean the _famiglia_ was making a move against the Vongola? He would need to talk to Xanxus later. Though he doubted Xanxus hadn't already done everything possible to get rid of the kid, a proper Mafia brat around Tsuna and his son, that was dangerous.

"He's a very affectionate little boy. He started school with them today, oh, reminds me I need to get another bento for Byakuran." Nana mused adding bento to her mental list, the list was never ending now days, between feeding all the children and now taking care of a baby, she was going to be busy for the next few years. Which was good in her mind, it gave her time but also enough distractions to think over and deal with the matter of Iemitsu.

"Well, call me anytime you need a hand, I've only got Takeshi at home to feed, and he would enjoy being over here to be social, so I'm at your disposal anytime you need me Nana-san." Tsuyoshi promised, Takeshi whined some nights that it was just them when Tsuna got to have these huge meals with all her family and friends, he wanted to join in more.

"I'll be sure to call you then." Nana smiled, it was nice having another adult around too, especially if he was happy to help with the cooking, that had always been Nana's job. Not to say that she didn't love it, but there was the occasional night she would like a night off, thankfully Xanxus helped with that too. Always only too happy to take Tsuna for the night for dinner and a sleepover at the mansion.  
"How about, as a bare minimum, once a week, you, Tsuna and the kids come to Takesushi, I'll make you dinner." Tsuyoshi offered with a smile Nana's eyes tearing up as she looked at the kind man, no wonder her sister had fallen in love with him, Tsuyoshi was a very caring and kind individual.

"You know I think I see why Mana loved you." Nana sniffled quickly wiping away the threatening tears, "I would love to have the help." Tsuyoshi nodded with a bright grin, once a week on a regular basis was the very least he could do.

"I am still at your disposal the rest of the week of course, but how about on Sunday's after the baseball games during the season and for lunch or dinner in the off season, you all come to Takesushi."

"Are you sure? They eat a lot, you might be eaten out of house and home in a day." Tsuyoshi chuckled, he would send Xanxus and the Vongola a bill.

"It will be fine~" the phone pealing out interrupted them, Nana heading over to the phone while Tsuyoshi got back to cooking, the kids would be home any time once the council duties were over and they would most likely be hungry.

"Oh, Xanxus-kun….alright, thank you." Nana sighed heading back into the kitchen to get Lambo's now warm bottle. "Tsu-chan is with Xanxus at the mansion, apparently she had too much sugar at school and has fallen asleep. Xanxus said he'd bring her back in an hour or so. That should be when the other kids get here, now...shall we cook~" Tsuyoshi grinned with a nod and threw himself into cooking.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus sighed in relief sitting down finally, Tsuna had been running laps with him for the last half hour before crashing, finally the sugar high had worn off. He was going to have a very serious discussion with the white haired brat later, the rules were there for a reason.

"She out?" Squalo asked peeking out, they had been in hiding until Xanxus got her calmed down, Levi had sworn when told Tsuna had taken sugar and coffee and well, they didn't want the rest of the mansion ending up in Flames. Letting Xanxus deal with her while keeping out of sight and earshot.

"Like a light." Xanxus sighed looking down at the child fast asleep in his lap, "Just checking, but you made sure the little brat saw the list right?" Squalo nodded, first thing he had done was let the kid know what not to do, seems he took that as a let's try what we can off the list to see what happens.

"Little shit." Xanxus glared down at Tsuna when she kicked his shin in her sleep, even asleep she still knew if he swore.

"What you gonna do about him?"

"Not much I can do, I'll drag him into a training session, the rules stated the punishment. Hopefully that knocks him down a peg or two for a while." Xanxus actually somewhat wanted to have a go with this kid anyway, since he was apparently the strongest out of the brats in Japan, he was curious as to how powerful that was compared to him. Plus, maybe it would bruise the brats ego to get punched out by Xanxus.

Scooping Tsuna into his arms Xanxus headed inside to call Nana about the little girl, she was going to be a tad later home since he wanted to let her sleep for a little while. Settling her into his bed he headed out to call Nana and let Tsuna sleep, not seeing however when a white haired brat snuck into the room behind him and headed to snuggle in bed with Tsuna.

Jumping into the bed Byakuran chuckled quietly before snuggling down under the sheets, while this would infuriate Xanxus it was probably the only chance he'd get to snuggle with the tiny little Sky, and that sounded like fun.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"I'll fucking kill you?!" Byakuran yawned blinking over at the door of the room where a livid Xanxus was standing, who then promptly got hit in the face with a shoe from a similarly yawning Tsuna blinking blearily over at her big brother.

"Bad word." Tsuna mumbled rubbing at her eyes as Byakuran began to cackle again, this really was too fun.

"Forget that brat, why the fudge is that little sh-brat in bed with you?!" Tsuna blinked sleepily over at Byakuran, the white haired child just shrugged at her while Tsuna yawned again shrugging herself.

"I was sleepy~" Byakuran giggled "And the bed just looked so comfy~"

"Nii-san's bed is really comfy." Tsuna agreed with a bright smile over to the fuming Xanxus.

"Brat get up and get your damn shoe on, we're taking you home. _You_ -" Xanxus growled at Byakuran, "Are not coming." Byakuran pouted back at him in response but it was true he had pushed the limits a tad today, it was best he let it go for now otherwise not even the new alliance between their _famiglia_ would stop Xanxus trying to kill him. Sadly this was the limit for how much trouble he could get himself into for the day, for now.

Tsuna slid out of the bed and trotted over to Xanxus to grab her shoe, waving goodbye to Byakuran while Xanxus scooped her up into his hold and stormed out of his room growling all the way.

"Nii-san, why do none of you like Byakuran-kun?" Tsuna asked while he carried her out of the mansion and tossed her into the car.

"What's to like? He's a brat that keeps breaking the rules." Tsuna frowned in thought about that while trying to come up with an answer. Tsuna really did like the rules, she was the first to enforce them, especially when it came to swearing.

"Hmm...what rule did he break?" Tsuna asked, Xanxus freezing at that, she didn't know about the Tsuna rules.

"Uh…" Xanxus had to admit he floundered for a few seconds, "We have sugar limits per day." he finally came up with, without telling her they had a full list of the Tsuna rules, plus the few others. "Too much sugar is bad for you, especially you."

"Oh...the running around?"

"Among other things, yes." Xanxus sighed, the sugar high could be his excuse for now. "We made it clear to Byakuran that there were limits on sugar intake per day. Then he goes and feeds you not just sugar but coffee."

"Want me to talk to him about it?" Xanxus chuckled at that, Tsuna might well be able to stop him doing it again if this new brat was as attached as he was pretending he was, but he still wanted to have his training sessions with the little shit.

"Nah, I got it."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna yawned while rubbing at her eyes looking over at the window while the tapping continued. Slipping out of bed she stumbled past the sleeping Chrome to open the window and blink out at a white haired child sitting in the tree outside her window.

"Byakuran-kun?" Tsuna asked softly trying not to wake Fuuta and Chrome still sleeping in her bed.

"Well hello there little _hime_ ~"

"Are you okay? It's-" Tsuna glanced at her clock "2 In the morning." Byakuran just grinned at her while Tsuna tilted her head in response, that wasn't really an answer.

"Just wanted to talk~ We haven't had any time _alone_ to do that yet~" Tsuna yawned again before glancing back at the sleeping kids, climbing out her window she jumped down the one storey to the small garden they had, Byakuran jumped after her and they sat on the small decking while Tsuna stifled another yawn.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked while Byakuran looked up at the night sky.

"Hmm, well how about you tell me how you got all these friends~?"

"Hmmm….I guess it started when Iemitsu took mama and me to Italy." Byakuran settled himself down and listened to the small Sky, he had been beyond curious as to how this all came about, his information was spotty at best on the true happenings. How exactly did this world turn out to be completely different from any other?

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Chrome panicked when she woke in the morning, looking around it was just her and Fuuta, Tsuna never left them here alone, always the first up and waking them before she left them, Fuuta was going to freak out when he woke up.

Chrome quickly checked Tsuna's small child was still asleep before she quietly padded out of the room to see if she could hunt down Tsuna before the child woke. Her first instinct was to call Xanxus immediately and ask for help, but she hadn't even checked the house yet, she needed to do that first.

"Chrome-chan, are you alright?" Chrome flinched looking up at Nana before she shook her head tears welling. "T-Tsu-nee is missing." Nana smiled gently down at the girl before petting her head gently.

"It's okay dear, she's asleep in the lounge room with Byakuran-kun." that startled Chrome, Byakuran was meant to be at the mansion with all the other boys, one what was he doing here, two why was he asleep with Tsuna. Chrome really felt like she had to call Xanxus now and snuck back to the bedroom quietly to call said male about the startling morning.

"That little bastard." Xanxus hissed across the line once Chrome did her report, she could hear things crashing around Xanxus as he pushed past anyone that might be in his way to get to the house.

"Don't wake the little shit, I'll be there soon." Chrome nodded quietly, not even caring that he wouldn't be able to see it, he wouldn't be listening right now anyway in complete protect Tsuna mode.

Chrome closed her phone and went to get Fuuta up, it was better she wake him now then he wake to no Tsuna and no Chrome.

"Mama?" Chrome smiled at the little boy while sitting him up.

"Mama's downstairs, come on Fuuta-chan." the boy slid out of the bed and trotted after Chrome while she led him downstairs, tugging the boy out of the way when Xanxus went striding past with Byakuran by the ear.

"Mama?" Tsuna yawned and hugged Fuuta while tugging him into the kitchen for breakfast and settling him at the table.

"Byakuran-kun wanted to talk." Tsuna yawned again nodding off for a moment at the table until her head hit the table and woke her up. "Made me talk all night."

"Mama tired?" Fuuta asked while looking at the teapot, Nana said tea was good for waking up. Reaching for the heavy pot he blinked in surprise when Nana picked it up before him.

"Too heavy and hot little one, nonna will do that for you. You wanted some tea for your mama right?" Fuuta nodded with a bright smile while Nana made Tsuna some tea.

"Thank you Fuuta~" Tsuna giggled rubbing the last of the sleep away before giving the child a hug. Sipping at her tea while the loud cries of Lambo broke the peace. Basil hurrying down the stairs with a squalling baby in his arms.

"What do I do mama?" Nana giggled and headed over to take the child off the young boy while Tsuna headed for the stove to heat up a bottle.

"Wh-When did Basil-san start calling mama mama?" Chrome whispered to Tsuna while the girl grinned over at Chrome with a quiet finger to her lips, they didn't want to make a deal out of it otherwise they worried he might stop. It had taken long enough to get him to start referring to them without dono's or san's, last thing Tsuna wanted was to scare him back into it by making a deal out of the change of reference.

Taking the bottle from the heat Tsuna hopped down and handed the bottle to Nana before heading to clean Fuuta up.

"Can I help you Tsu-hime?" Basil asked moving to help her clean up Fuuta while Tsuna sent him a bright smile and nodded letting him take over.

"I'll start the lunches. Thank you Basil-nii." Basil proceeded to help clean up Fuuta while Tsuna started cooking the lunches and Nana carried Lambo around the kitchen with the bottle while making noises at the infant.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus didn't have the patience to drag the brat home, instead he took him next door and just about kicked him through the door with a growl.

"What the fuck were you doing with my brat? Alone? At night?!"

"Oh come on Xanxus, she's eight~" Byakuran chuckled, "Just what do you think we were doing~?" Byakuran did note the twitch coming on in the Varia commanders eye, this was all just too fun.

"I don't give a shit what you were or most certainly were _**not**_ doing, you do not come into contact with my brat without permission and at least one Varia member present." Byakuran pouted up at Xanxus but the Sky user was not taking it at all from this little shit, he had gone out of the way to break all the rules and annoy him personally.

"Sorry Xanxus-nii~" That sent a shiver of disgust down Xanxus' spine, there was something he never wanted to hear again. "Kun~?" Byakuran asked while holding back his giggle, he was really pushing it right now and he knew it, but he was fairly sure this at least he could get away with without the teen losing it completely, he wouldn't do anything to destroy the alliance the Vongola had recently come to with the Gesso, less than 24 hours, it would look pretty bad if he did more than _train_ with Byakuran. A training session that had been a real eye opener to Byakuran. In the future he recalled Xanxus had been easy to goad and while powerful he was still quite basic with his Flame manipulation. It looks like here it wasn't only Tsuna getting some advanced training early. "I just wanted to talk to her, you've got Mukurou-kun watching me at school, Kyoya-kun is stalking me and she lives with so many people. I just wanted to talk to her~"

"I don't give a shit if you wanted to talk to her, you damn well ask!"

"Boss?"

"What Mammon!" Xanxus snarled while the pint sized illusionist tossed him her phone, Tsuna had sent Mammon a text to tell Xanxus to stop swearing.

"How the fuck-" The phone pinged at him again the words barely out of his mouth _Nii-san!_ "Does she know this stuff."

"I find it adorable really." Byakuran giggled settling himself onto the couch, "All this because you met her when she was a child~"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Byakuran shrugged over at Xanxus, it wasn't like he'd believe him even if he had wanted to tell him, it was much more simple to just brush over things like that. He was just an innocent little ten year old, what did he know what could very well have happened to Tsuna had she not gotten lost that one day she wasn't meant to. Had she not had her Flames repressed and locked away inside her ruining her childhood and making her the proper complete dame-Tsuna loser with no friends, no self confidence and no training.

"You can't fault me for finding her intriguing?~" Byakuran chuckled, "You do too~ Such an adorable pure little Sky with such amazing magnetism~ And so well tuned to your Flames~"

"What the fudge do you know about that huh brat?"

"Only what Tsu-hime told me~ Can she really touch your Flames?" Xanxus just glared at him in response. Like hell he was answering anything this little brat would come up with, Tsuna was his brat, and anything that happened was between them.

"None of your damn business brat. Levi-" It took all of two seconds for Levi to arrive and kneel before his boss. "Take this little brat back to the mansion, he is not to leave Mukurou's sight from now on without being subjected to the worst illusions he has access to."

"That sounds like fun~" Byakuran giggled, he would be happy to see the worst this little Mammon trained Mukurou had, he was pretty sure that Mukurou was more powerful than little Kyoya, to be put face to face to Mukurou would be just as much fun as to sneaking out to play with Tsuna~

Levi grabbed Byakuran by the shoulder and dragged him out of the small house to take him back to the mansion, Xanxus letting out a deep sigh while rubbing at his temples, he was getting an enormous headache thanks to the white haired Mafia brat, all he could do was hope the brat got bored soon.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Mukurou." the illusionist took one look over at the grinning Byakuran held by Levi before sighing, looks like the brat had snuck out, probably to go bug Tsuna. "The boss said you have to watch him full time now. He doesn't leave your sight." Mukurou nodded while narrowing his eyes over at the Mafia brat.

"I'm all yours Mukurou-nii~" grinning at Mukurou when a trident materialised in his hands. "Oh sorry~ Mukurou-chan?" the child began advancing on him, and out of the corner of his eye Byakuran could see both Chikusa and Ken coming from other directions to stop any escape route and help Mukurou with this annoyingly powerful brat. "Mukurou-kun?" Mukurou was still glaring at him but his trident disappeared, both Chikusa and Ken instead heading past Byakuran to the table to eat breakfast.

It would seem that Xanxus had picked the right combination to watch him, Ken and Chikusa would do whatever Mukurou said and seem able to co-ordinate with him in battle, it was quite interesting as the Mukurou he had known was a solo act, and while this Mukurou wasn't quite his equal he made up for it with numbers. Byakuran might actually have to behave for a while.

"So~ I slept with Tsu-hime last night~" As soon as they sat down for breakfast he decided to break the news to them. The reaction was instant as the trident was back and slashing at him while bombs came his way from Hayato, the child snarling at him while Chikusa and Ken moved to block any escape. Byakuran couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips while he dodged the bombs and trident coming his way. "Quite the cuddler isn't she~"

That got Chikusa angry it would seem, Byakuran didn't know a lot about the two sidekicks but what he knew about Chikusa was that he wasn't the most emotional type. To see him angry, well that was interesting….then again from the way he was wielding those yo-yo's maybe Chikusa mad was not such a good thing.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna wasn't used to Mukurou and company not coming to meet her at home, Xanxus said they were just running late and instead walked her to school along with Basil and Chrome, Xanxus carrying the many bentos to meet the brats at school when they finished cleaning up after their fight with Byakuran.

So here they were, Tsuna with only two of her brothers and Chrome heading to school. Tsuna waved to Kyoya as they went through the gate, the child just sending a glare towards Xanxus while pushing Tsuna and company towards class.

"How long is that thing staying here?"

"Too long." Xanxus growled over at the dark haired child. "My hands are tied about kicking him back where he came from. The illusion brat is on duty to stop the little bastard from doing anything else to Tsuna."

"...What did he do to the small animal?" Xanxus watched his small child disappear into the school building before looking over at the grumpy Cloud.

"Fed her both coffee and sugar-" Kyoya blinked before internally kicking himself, why did he never think of that as to starting a fight with Tsuna for once, it probably had a higher success chance then his failed attempt at making sleep deprived Tsuna. "And slipping out of the mansion to go bug the brat at 2am then proceeding to cuddle my brat and sleep at the Sawada house."

"...Was he punished?" If Xanxus didn't kick the little bastards ass then Kyoya was going to have to do the unthinkable and team up with Mukurou to do it themselves.

"For the coffee and the sugar yes. The other incident will be dealt with after school."

"Xanxus-san!" the pair glanced back at the arriving horde of children, Mukurou poking Byakuran forwards with his trident ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the student population. Hayato bounced up to Xanxus while Mukurou poked Byakuran into the school backed by Ken and Chikusa. "I can set up bombs around kaicho's house to stop another incident." Chikusa and he had talked about it, well he had talked, Chikusa had nodded. They could set up some sort of defensive ring around Tsuna's house to hopefully catch people sneaking up to her house at 2am from getting to her.

"Co-ordinate with Levi." Hayato nodded with a bright smile and ran into the school to help on the keep Byakuran away from Tsuna defence force.

"I have some of the committee members on her classroom door to keep an eye on things as well. The little animal will be safe here." Xanxus nodded to the Cloud before reluctantly heading back to the mansion, while he would prefer to stay it would just make the entire school nervous with him standing outside the gates glaring at everyone.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou was standing beside Tsuna's desk in her office while she worked, his dual coloured eyes locked on a pouting Byakuran who wasn't allowed near the small student council president today, they had been running interference any time Byakuran opened his mouth or twitched towards Tsuna.

Pouted Byakuran sighed heavily before a small beep drew his attention, looking down to his phone a grin slid over his lips, his first delivery was here~

As soon as Byakuran stood Mukurou motioned to Hayato the puppy nodding and following after the white haired child, Mukurou trusted Byakuran as far as he could throw him, if he was leaving Tsuna's presence he was up to something, of that Mukurou had no doubt.

"Mukurou-nii. Why do all of you dislike Byakuran-kun?" Mukurou sighed with another glare at the door Byakuran had just left through.

"What's to like?" Mukurou grumbled while pulling up a seat to sit with Tsuna, her paperwork forgotten while she blinked at him with wide eyes her head tilted in question. "He doesn't follow the rules, he keep harassing you while you're trying to work and he's all around annoying."

"You always think they're annoying when they first get here though." Tsuna sighed, every time a new kid arrived he got grumpy for a while, but this time he seemed grumpier than normal. "While I don't think it's good that he keeps breaking rules he's not _that_ annoying." He had sat and listened to her ramble all night about how she had met everyone and actually seemed very interested, he hadn't gotten bored or nodded off once.

"He really is Tsu-hime, you're just too nice to see it." Mukurou chuckled petting her hair while Tsuna pouted at him trying to sooth her unruly brown hair down, why did everyone always attack her hair?

"Tsu-hime~!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise when she was glomped from behind, Byakuran had come through the window instead of the door and was currently hugging her tight while Mukurou tried to drag him off her. "I brought you something nice~" Tsuna blinked down at her desk when a plastic packet fell across her paperwork a collection of something's very fluffy looking spilling out.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked while Mukurou shrugged, he'd never seen something like them, but he wasn't a big eater of sweets, and he was pretty sure if Byakuran was giving it to Tsuna then it was a sweet of some sort.

"Try one~"

"No." Mukurou growled while Byakuran pouted over at him.

"Just one, what harm could one single marshmallow do?" Mukurou glared over at Byakuran, for all he knew a lot, who knew how much sugar was in these things. However he couldn't exactly slap it out of Tsuna's hands.

"I think we should ask Xanxus about them before trying them Tsu-hime." Mukurou could only try convince her not to have them, something that he doubted would work because she was sitting there poking one of them.

"They're so soft." Tsuna giggled before popping one into her mouth, Mukurou could only groan while Tsuna enjoyed her little treat, what he could do however was sweep the rest of them into the bag and shove it into Byakuran's hands, like hell she was having any more.

"You should try one Mukurou-nii, they're really soft and sweet."

"No more though Tsu-hime." Mukurou sighed as he ruffled her hair again, the girl pouting at him once more while trying to fight her hair down. "You. Don't feed Tsu-hime weird things." Mukurou growled over at Byakuran while the child popped marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth.

"Thank you for the sweet Byakuran-kun….butIshouldn'thaveanymorebecauseI'mgettingallbouncyandnii-sansaidthat'snotgoodforme."

"Oh damn." Mukurou grumbled nodding over to Chrome as the girl called Xanxus, again, second day in a row Byakuran put Tsuna on a sugar high.

"Oh dear….I didn't think _one_ would do that. Poor little Tsu really has no resistance to sugar." Byakuran really hadn't meant for her to go on another high, if Xanxus knew she had problems with sugar why wasn't he building up her resistance? "Can't say I agree with Xanxus' avoid the problem methodology." Byakuran sighed while he watched Tsuna start tearing around the room.

"Well you can talk to him about it then." Mukurou growled pointing over at the grumpy looking Varia commander that had just come through their window and grabbed Tsuna again.

"You and I brat, we're going to have words." Xanxus hissed over at Byakuran before taking Tsuna and heading back to the mansion, her high wasn't quite as bad as last time, but it was still frustrating that the Byakuran didn't seem to learn. Xanxus must have been to nice to the kid in their last training session, it was time to kick things up a notch now he had a better grasp on the kids power and ability so as not to accidentally kill him.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

One month, one month the little shit had been doing everything in his power to annoy Xanxus and to get near to Tsuna and even to break every rule possible just for shits and giggles. Though Xanxus had to admit Tsuna was starting to develop a resistance to sugar since Byakuran kept sneaking her marshmallows.

"Don't worry you stupid boss, you heard Nono, the kid has the attention span of a goldfish, he'll be gone in another few months." Squalo shrugged over at the pensive Xanxus. "I mean, how long can he really stick around before he loses interest?" Squalo had a feeling he was really going to regret saying that.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _ **April 4 Years Later**_

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **Ages**

Lambo : 4

Fuuta : 7

Chrome : 10

Chikusa, Hana, Hayato, Ken, Takeshi, Tsuna : 11

Basil, Ryohei, Kyoko : 12

Kyoya, Mukurou, Bel : 13

Byakuran, : 14

Squalo : 19

Levi : 20

Xanxus : 21

Lussuria : 23

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Due to bad maths back in the beginning around Tsuna's age vs Japanese school ages Tsuna and co will be starting Middle school at 11-12 instead of 12-13.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus growled over at the phone with hazy tired eyes, it was 2am, who the hell was calling at 2am? He'd kill someone for this.

Snatching the phone up he snarled down the line without waiting for any introduction. "What?!"

"Xanxus-sama." Xanxus paused hearing one of his fathers Guardians on the line, it was rare for them to call instead of Nono.

"Coyote?"

"There has been a major attack on the mansion." Coyote explained in a carefully calm voice, that in itself put Xanxus' hackles up.

"What happened to Nono." if something had happened to his father, Xanxus wasn't sure what he would do. While their relationship was still a tad rocky being that Xanxus' pride wouldn't allow him to apologise, even with the Tsuna influence, he still cared for the old man.

"Nono is fine, but you should come to Italy." Coyote paused and that just made the feeling in Xanxus' gut worse, something was wrong, if it wasn't Nono….

"Massimo?"

"Is fine."

"Federico?" Xanxus growled while silence fell over the line again, "Coyote?!"

"He was injured in the attack and is in critical condition, we're calling all Sun users we can to help try stabilize him." Coyote explained keeping his voice calm and even.

"I'm bringing Lussuria, and the Sun brat." Xanxus hissed, Ken was showing promise as a medic, even if he had the attention span of a goldfish. "And my brat." Tsuna was a must come, one to keep him calm, and two so he wasn't leaving her here unattended. As the kid got older, and her Flame stronger it was becoming harder and harder to keep people away from her, the passive attraction of her Flames was the cause of many a nightmare for Xanxus.

Storming into Squalo's room he kicked the sword emperor out of his bed while the silver haired young man snarled back at him tangled in his sheets.

"The fudge was that for boss?!"

"Get the jet warmed up. Wake up the Lussuria and the hyperactive brat and stand by at the airstrip." Squalo picked up from Xanxus' tone something was wrong, but there was no way to get any information out of the stubborn man until he deemed it.

Xanxus didn't bother to get a car, he just pulled his guns and flew straight to Tsuna, slamming the door open he just about flew up the stairs as well, not even waiting for her to wake he scooped the ever growing (though thankfully still smaller than the norm) girl into his arms and headed for the airstrip.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna mumbled while blinking around at the passing scenery. "Where?"

"We're going to Italy. I'll call your mother tomorrow." Tsuna picked up on the edge in his voice, something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Mmm." Tsuna just looped her arms around his neck and scampered around to piggy back instead to free up his other gun so he could speed up.

Tsuna yawned sleepily when they landed while Xanxus let her slip to her feet staring at the Varia jet.

"Move brat." Tsuna nodded hurrying up the stairs after him, waving over to a half asleep Ken and plunking herself down in a chair while Xanxus prowled the plane. "Stay here and watch the brats." Xanxus ordered his silver haired second in command before jumping up the stairs and slamming the plane door closed.

"So we don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Ken whispered over to Tsuna while the little girl shrugged over at her friend. It would be hard to being that they were going to Italy on no notice, Kyoya was going to be super annoyed at her when she got back, only a week into the first term of middle school and the newly reshuffled student council president went missing without notice.

Tsuna needed to remember to call him in the morning, her Cloud got super pissy when she didn't tell him where she was.

"You lovely little babies want some tea?~" Tsuna blinked at Lussuria in confusion. Pushing away thoughts of school and a grumpy Cloud Tsuna came back to the now, Lussuria and Ken….Sun's, so someone was hurt, and from Xanxus' reaction it was either his brothers or his father. Either way he was going to be chafing at the bit for the next four hours.

"Mmm, thank you, Luss-nee." Tsuna looked over at Xanxus again before slipping out of her seat and heading over to him and reached up for him, she was getting too big for him to pick her up, a technicality, but he didn't care and picked the small twelve year old girl and hugged her tight his face in her soft hair.

"What happened, nii-san?" Tsuna asked softly while the young man just tightened his grip on her and took comfort from her ever stronger soft gentle Flame. "Federico-nii's hurt?" his arms tightened again, Tsuna falling silent and just hugging him tight around the neck. Xanxus didn't need talking, he just needed her, so she quietly hugged him as tight as she could until Xanxus made to show that he was alright.

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

So, huge huge delays, always did most of my writing when I was manic. and I'm now on medication for that...so writing is taking forever at the moment.

I've spent a lot longer than normal working on the chapters

I refuse to stop writing, it's just taking a long time to get anywhere at the moment, but these stories will be continued.

I'm sorry to everyone for the delays, especially as they drag on and on, I'm working hard on it, just...slowly, 2016 has been pretty shit all around for everyone, here's hoping 2017 is better.

Also in regards to spelling, previously my stupid Word kept changing things to American, sorry but I prefer it done the Aussie/English way and finally it's fixed, why it's default set to American confuses me. If you don't like it you're probably American and sorry but I'ma spell how I was taught, the English way. Colour has a U, deal with it.

Eventually or when I get to it I might go back and touch up some stuff and fix spelling on the way :)

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

 **Huge amazing thank you to** **Kuroyuki no Ryu** **for my first ever piece of fanart. You're amazing, anyone wants to check it out just look up** **Kuroyuki no Ryu** **on deviantart and it's the lovely piece named Sky Siblings.**

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Huge thank you to all the amazing people that spent a moment of their time to review, I love you all~

 **Good stories here** , _fantasy.92_ , **foxchick1** , _Molly Grace 16_ , **Skull1412** , _AutumnsFey_ , **delatrix** , _Guest_ , **ockyluver101** , _apolyon101_ **,** **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _TamashinoSuzume_ **,** **I see you see** , _AyameKitsune_ , **Of Stories Told** , _ManamiYuki (Guest)_ , **Kitty Kat Vixen** , _SilverMidnightKitten_ , **Littlest1** , _Beloved_ _Daughter_ , **00-SilentObserver-13** , _Wanderer13 (Guest)_ , **Evani** _,_ _Lucky Guard_ , **NaruhinaFan13149** , _babypanda468_ , **Guest** , _444dodo444_ , **LunarCatNinja** , _MafiaPrincipessa_ **,** **Orange (Guest)** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **thetroubledartist** , _EndlessChains_ , **Silvyavan** , _yola1996acuario_ , **GetsueiNoYume** , _jgood27_ , **Guest** , _Pixiecropse_ , **meme7789** , _Yue (Guest)_ , **SandyLS** , _Darkness in shadowland_ , **Jadehauch** , _Wanderer13 (Guest)_ , **tsuri182718** , _myvividreams_ , **KioshiUshima** , _Shadow Wolf 15846_ , **Kyara17** , _Mel's Merleawe_ , **Shadis Anubis** , _darkenedcrystal_ , **xxMockingbirdxxx** , _CreepyQueenofOtaku_ , **Twitch101** , _thebizarrehairtrio_ , **digisammiegirl** , _Desserts r Yummy (Guest)_ , **haruka24** , _Darkness7913_ , , _Owieeey_ , **AnimeLoverHaruka** , _NekoTora243_ , **The Third Biker Scholar** , _VanillaMilkshake18_ , **Shade O'Killer** , _Poppy (Guest)_ , **D C JoKeR H S** , _lovelyanimeangel_ , **chibichibi98** , _Warlord of Chaos_ , **LightnigJack** , _Guest_ , **ScarletRoofs** , _Shadowfey913_ , **crazy1person2you3been4warned** , _Masi13_ , **lazyyoyo** , _Layla (Guest)_ , **Guest** , _salsas100_ , **MariaHikari** , _salsas100_ , **silverfox princess123** , _GreenDrkness_ , **MidnightDreamSong** , _Fire Dolphin_ , **theworldiscrazy** , _Kira Akuma_ , **Hkcutiepie1352** , _grule92_ , **hentai18ancilla** , _Dez101_ , **moon** **kitty 87** , _Amu4ever_ , **Guest** , _TSUki No Ciela27,_ **hikarimaichan ,** _Neymar Jr ,_ **Sailor Pandabear**


	20. Chapter 20

Turning Point

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Don't break the Tsuna rules~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

All was quiet in the mansion, Squalo had gone back to bed after getting home, he would get more information tomorrow, after sleep, anyway. Xanxus would probably call him to tell him all about it. What he didn't expect was the brats all thundering into his room and dragging him out of his bed demanding info about Tsuna.

"What?!" Squalo growled slashing at them with his sword, but they were all too well trained to get hit by the lazy stab.

"Xanxus, Ken, Lussuria and Tsuna, where are they?" Mukurou growled glaring at Squalo with his trident in hand while Squalo swatted it aside with a growl.

"Damnit brats, I am trying to sleep, the boss kicked me out of bed at bloody who knows when and took the brat and the other brats to Italy. Something happened at the Vongola mansion." Squalo growled before kicking them all out of his room. "You don't like it you're welcome to go to Italy." Squalo as normal said that without even thinking, something he did often that got him into trouble, and he had a feeling this was another instance, but more importantly there was more sleep and the brats had shut up.

"Who doesn't have the money for a flight?" Mukurou asked of the group of children, most of them had income both from jobs and Tsuna paraphernalia sales over the years, Byakuran giggled waving over to the grumpy Mist.

"Forget that~ I've got a private plane, I'll even let you all come with me~"

"Are we telling Chrome or the others that don't live here?" Chikusa asked softly while Mukurou groaned, true, they needed to tell Chrome at the very least, Fuuta was going to freak out if he woke without Tsuna there.

"I'll call Chrome, but I'll get her to stay with the baby brats." Mukurou sighed quickly calling the small girl. "The other civilians can just deal, though we might want to tell birdy, he get's a tad clingy about Tsu-hime." Chikusa nodded and took out his own phone sending a text to Kyoya. He would be furious if he wasn't included in the coming trip to Italy. If he was too deep asleep to get the text then it was his own fault.

"Kyoya is coming." Chikusa murmured over to Mukurou who was still waiting on Chrome to pick up the call, Mukurou was surprised Xanxus managed to get into the Sawada house, up to Tsuna's room and take the girl out without either Chrome or Fuuta noticing.

"While we're doing the call around, shall we start heading to the airport, the longer we fiddle fart around here the longer our dear Tsu-hime is in Italy without us~ And if something happened at the Vongola mansion she's going to need some buffers from the Mafia stuff." Byakuran began to hustle them all out of the hallway and towards a car, while none of them were technically licensed, that didn't mean that they didn't have training on it. The Varia training didn't focus on age, only on ability and teaching any skills that could come in handy come an emergency or problem around Tsuna.

Chikusa was today's designated driver, mostly because he was the calmest and most careful driver among them, Hayato had an issue with speed and Mukurou didn't care what he hit as long as he got from A-B. Byakuran wasn't allowed to drive any of the Varia vehicles, he was completely barred from driving pending punishment from Xanxus if anyone let him.

When Byakuran drove he literally went from A to B without caring what was in the middle. The fastest way anywhere was to just go straight from one point to another.

"To Italy we go~"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The moment the plane touched down Xanxus began to move, heading for the door he all but tore it off its hinges and shoved Lussuria and Ken out ahead of him, grabbing Tsuna and jumping down after them.

"In the car, now." Xanxus ordered shoving them all into the limo that took off seconds later towards the Vongola mansion.

"Lussuria, take the brat and go to the medical wing, co-ordinate with the Sun's there and get my brother off life support." Lussuria nodded while grabbing Ken's shoulder with a look to tell him to stick close.

"Tsuna, you stay with me." Tsuna nodded taking one of Xanxus' fists and coaxing his hand to open so she could hold it, the young man taking a deep breath and focusing on the soft warm Flame between their hands.

Tsuna opted for quiet, Xanxus didn't need to talk, he just needed someone to stay with him and no one was better equipped than she was for that.

The second the car pulled in at the mansion Lussuria and Ken were gone leaving only dust in their trail, Xanxus tugging Tsuna with him as he got out of the car and headed for Nono's office to get an update and more information as to what happened. How the hell had someone gotten into the mansion and that close to Federico to be able to overpower the Sky, while he wasn't the strongest Sky in the world he was a trained Vongola Sky. This should not have happened.

Kicking Nono's door open Xanxus glared in at his father. "The fuck happened?!" Xanxus hissed, copping a kick to the shin but he ignored that, it had been light, Tsuna was just giving him a warning. It was getting harder and harder to find languages they could swear in, Tsuna seemed to know even if the language wasn't one they had taught her yet.

Mandarin Chinese was their Mafia talk language, they weren't teaching Tsuna that until a lot later in life, they needed one common language to speak around her if they ever had to mention Mafia dealings with the civilian girl around.

"We still using Chinese?" Nono asked getting a curt nod in reply from Xanxus. Nono sighed glancing at Tsuna before looking back at Xanxus.

"Massimo is investigating it." Nono sighed heavily rubbing at his temples. "We don't know who they were, but they were strong. They went through the defences like a hot knife through butter and Federico didn't stand a chance." Xanxus narrowed his eyes at that, while Federico was weaker then Tsuna, he was still a Vongola trained Sky, for someone to have overwhelmed him completely.

"How long was the attack?"

"Ten minutes." Tsuna looked up at Xanxus in worry when he tightened his grip on her hand, Tsuna strengthening her Flame just a tad to try and help calm him down.

"Someone got in the mansion, past trained guards maids and personnel and overwhelmed Federico in ten minutes?" Timoteo nodded in silence looking down at the scattering of papers, the reports from anyone that went face to face with these people and survived.

"There were seven of them." Timoteo explained, as if that made it any better. "By the time my Guardians got there it was already too late, they were gone."

"What the fuck." Xanxus hissed ignoring the kick to his shin again, didn't matter what language they used Tsuna knew when they swore. "How are Federico's chances?" the expression on Timoteo's face was all the answer he needed, it was that bad. "Will more Sun's help? I can bring the civilian brat over." Timoteo shook his head in response, piling on more Sun users wasn't going to help, it was hard enough getting the current ones to work together and match up to one another's Flames to keep the Sun Flames at the same level so as not to kill Federico.

"All we can do now is wait." Xanxus wasn't very good at waiting, while the constant barrage of brats had increased his patience by a clear margin he was still short tempered and impatient.

"So we sit on our hands?"

"Until we have a target, yes, we sit on our hands." Xanxus let go of Tsuna and began pacing while muttering to himself grumpily, how the hell was he expected to sit around and do nothing.

"Why don't you visit Fed, Xanxus." Xanxus' eyes snapped over to his other brother while Massimo set some papers down for Nono, the last of the witness reports. "It will give you something to do, and I'm sure it will help seeing his condition improved." Xanxus sent a glare to Massimo before grabbing Tsuna's hand and tugging her after him down towards the medical section.

"Has his condition improved?" Timoteo asked his hopeful eyes on his middle son, Massimo shook his head quietly, no, but it would get Xanxus out of his pacing the office mode and maybe give Tsuna a chance to calm him down a bit more.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Sawada Basil, you better get down here fast, you're going to be late!" Nana called up the stairs with a quiet sigh, he had taken a real liking to sleeping in over the last few years. "Basil!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

" _Basil?"_

 _Basil blinked down at the paper in his hands with wide eyes welling with tears. "Mama?" Basil managed to choke out finally while Nana smiled gently at the young child, while his mother may be uninterested and Iemitsu was an asshole, Nana wanted to officially take in Basil as part of the family._

" _I've been working the details out with the lawyer, but if you like, I can formally adopt you, you'd officially be a part of the Sawada family." Nana explained while ruffling his sandy coloured hair gently. "Only if you want to." Basil could only nod the threatening tears spilling down his cheeks while he clutched the paper in a death grip._

" _I-Is it okay with Tsu-hime?" Basil stuttered out, what if his sister didn't want to share him with her mother, not on paper, though it seemed against everything he knew about Tsuna the little fear still niggled that little what if._

" _I asked mama about it." Tsuna smiled over at Basil, Nana hadn't thought about it until Tsuna brought it up, Xanxus had been teaching her about how his father took him in and Tsuna had immediately thought of Basil._

" _Yes….I want...yes." Basil nodded as he hugged the paper to his chest tight and nodded to both Tsuna ana Nana, the two sharing a quick grin before descending on Basil for a big group hug._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Coming mama." Nana smiled at her son as he grabbed his bento with a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you mama." Grabbing Chrome's hand Basil tugged her with him to head off to school, until Tsuna and the bulk of the children were back they were in control of the student council along with the sure to soon be sulking Takeshi and Ryohei, Basil was dreading the paperwork and even worse trying to explain Tsuna's absence to the civilians.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Nii-san, slow down." Tsuna finally had to say something, she was trying to be quiet and just be a support to Xanxus but he was dragging her along behind him keeping her at a constant jog. Xanxus came to a full stop Tsuna running right into his back the tall young man looking down at her his hand tight on her own still.

"Sorry brat." Tsuna sent him a sad smile while Xanxus ran a hand over his face, what the hell was he doing? "I'm sorry, didn't mean to drag you….I'm worried about Fed." Tsuna sent her brother a gentle smile and hugged his waist, Xanxus ignoring the maids running around and hugging the small girl in return, please let her never grow up.

"Federico-nii will be okay." Xanxus narrowed his eyes looking down at the girl her brown eyes emitting a gentle gold light. "He will be okay." Xanxus could only nod and refer back to his own rules, rule 83 Xanxus, if Tsuna said it was okay, especially in her hyper dying will intuition mode, then Federico was going to be okay.

The brat had long since learnt to achieve hyper dying will, and with a lot of work on his behalf she was now able to get herself there without any crutches. Things like bullets and triggers to get her there. It had kicked in with her intuition more than once and it had long since been a rule, do not question Tsuna's intuition.

"Okay brat, okay." Xanxus wrapped his arms around her once more before taking a deep calming breath, Federico was going to be okay.

"Want to go check on him still?" Xanxus nodded letting go of Tsuna, taking her small hand into his own again and heading down the halls at a much more sedated pace, Tsuna trotting along behind him humming to herself.

Tsuna tightened her grip on Xanxus's hand when they arrived outside the door to the medical area, there was a lot of noise coming from inside and the girl stopped moving tugging at Xanxus' hand while the young man turned to look at her.

"What is it brat?"

"Whatever we see...just remember, he will be okay." Xanxus nodded before twisting the handle and stepping into the room. Tsuna was right he didn't like what he saw, there was a pile of bloodied bandages and a group of Sun users surrounding the bed their hands held out to the shakily breathing frail form that had been his older brother only a day before.

"Lussuria, take over." Tsuna's eyes flicked over to the tall man when he moved into the spot left by one of the Sun's around Federico, Ken was waiting behind him to take over from Lussuria the second the flamboyant but skilled man asked for it.

"Master Xanxus. I'm sorry, if you need something we have to ask you get it for yourself." Xanxus just waved off the tall but pale looking Sun that ran the medical area when his father's Sun Brow Nie Jr was busy, as he was at Federico's side. "We're collecting O - or A- blood if you can spare any." Xanxus shook his head at that, he was no help then as an O+, Tsuna however stepped from his side and held up a hand.

"I can help." Xanxus didn't move to stop her, the Sun looking between them before nodding and tugging the small girl over to an empty bed and getting ready to take some blood.

"Brat, keep your Flames at a minimum, don't let them taint the blood." Xanxus headed over to hold Tsuna's hand while the girl nodded up at her big brother, keeping a brave face though Xanxus could see the fear in her brown eyes, Tsuna hated needles, but Tsuna hated not being able to help more.

"Alright, you'll feel a little pinch." the doctor warned while Tsuna tightened her grasp on Xanxus' hand refusing to look while the doctor pushed the needle in her arm, staring instead at Xanxus' gun and memorising the features of the gun she gave him as a birthday present some years ago.

"No tattoo's in the last year? Or major illnesses or conditions?" Xanxus shook his head for her while he held her hand tight.

"Brat is clean and healthy." Nodding the doctor squeezed gently at the blood pack watching the blood flow. "What do I do with the brat after this?"

"Juice, she'll need some fructose or sugar, get her something to eat, anything with iron is good, red meat, fish, poultry, spinach. Take her to the kitchen and let them know she gave blood, they're throwing out iron rich meals for anyone that gives. Given her size and age, she can't safely give any more for some time." Xanxus nodded, he had thought so, the girl was tiny for her age, let alone taking blood from her tiny little body. Once this was done he was feeding the brat and putting her to sleep somewhere.

"How old are you dear?"

"Eleven."

"Alright, so that's all we can take safely. Very small for eleven aren't you?"

"Mmm, nii-san said I'm not allowed to grow up, so I think my body listened." the doctor had to laugh at that, looking over at Xanxus whom shrugged.

"Don't blame it on me brat. Your being tiny is your own problem." Xanxus glanced over to see the doctor pulling the needle and getting a cotton ball on her arm.

"All done, go get something to eat little one, and thank you." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile, jumping off the bed while Xanxus glanced over at Federico once more before tugging Tsuna with him to go get her fed. Lifting the small girl up when she swayed slightly with a short bout of vertigo, "Alright kiddo, you're not walking." Tsuna went to complain but sighed heavily and closed her mouth, there was no talking to Xanxus when he was like this.

"Steak."

"Nii-san?"

"We're going to the kitchen and getting some steak." Tsuna smiled up at him at that, she liked steak, eating it so often she had developed a taste for the finer types of steak too.

"Steak, fillet, two, med rare. One for the brat that gave blood and one for me." the chefs nodded and swung into action while Xanxus settled Tsuna on a chair. Watching as the chef's made an iron rich meal for Tsuna, sides of spinach salad and beans to help get her iron back up.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Lussuria sighed in relief, after that last blood transfusion Federico has started to stabilize, however he was near the end of his reserves, he needed at least an hour to charge some more energy, so calling over to Ken the tall man left the smaller almost teen in charge of his spot helping to push Sun Flames into Federico.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Onwards to the Vongola mansion~" Byakuran ordered as he settled into the limo the Gesso had sent for him the moment he arrived, all the other children tumbling into the large car after him. "Tsu-hime needs her Byaku-nii~"

"She only calls you that because you told her to." Mukurou grumbled, if Byakuran hadn't asked, he maintained Tsuna would never had asked the little bastard to be one of her collection of nii's.

"Keep telling yourself that pineapple-kun~" Mukurou glared over at the white haired brat restraining himself from attacking on the indoctrinated Varia rules list.

"How far from the mansion are we?" Hayato demanded, a welcome distraction from Mukurou and Byakuran digging at one another over and over.

"About twenty minutes~" Kyoya huffed over at Byakuran from his seat kicking at the divider between them and the driver in response to that timeline.

"Hurry up! The little animal is alone."

"He's driving as fast as is legal Kyo-kun~"

"I don't care, hurry up." Kyoya kicked the divider again, he didn't give a damn about road rules, Tsuna was MIA in Italy and had no one but Xanxus right now, and he did not like that at all.

"We're all worried about her too birdy, just wait. She's been here before with Xanxus, all that happened was she brought Hayato home with her."

"Exactly." Kyoya growled, "She can't be trusted to Xanxus, she collects more crowding brats. The little animal is only safe when she is with me."

"Only because you scare away all potential friends~" Byakuran giggled, of course she wouldn't collect more with mr no crowding or I'll bite you to death.

"You saying you want to share her with even more brats?" Mukurou asked, it was hard enough to get some time with Tsuna as it was, did Byakuran really think it would be fine if she collected even more kids?

"That's why we're on our way~" Byakuran doubted she'd have much time to collect brats in the short time before they arrived, especially if the mansion was on high alert as it most assuredly was after an attack. They would get there before they started bringing brats into the mansion for some reason.

"Oh dear." Mukurou raised an eyebrow over at Byakuran while the teen pouted. "I've started thinking of children as brats….I blame Xanxus for this~"

"I've thought of them as brats from the beginning, they are just that." Mukurou shrugged, other children had been whiny little brats since the very beginning, even before Xanxus had taken them from the Estraneo.

"Yes, but I didn't." Byakuran sighed, "Guess that's just one more thing to add to the list of things that have changed~"

"Less talk, more getting back to Tsuna." Kyoya growled kicking at Byakuran as Hayato opened the car door letting the white haired teen tumble out of the car.

"So mean Kyo-chan~"

"I have to agree with birdy, less whining more moving." Mukurou slid out dragging Chikusa after him. "Let's find our Sky."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Why can't we go to Italy too?" Takeshi had been pouting all morning, not only was Tsuna gone but everyone else had gone with them. It wasn't nice to be left out like this, everyone was off having fun with Tsuna and they had to stay home and mind the shop.

"We should _extremely_ go to Italy too!" Ryohei decided with a bright grin bouncing to his feet. Hana and Kyoko blinked over at him in surprise from Tsuna's desk where they were slowly working through the masses of papers Tsuna had piling up.

Takeshi had no idea where they were coming from, Kyoya wasn't here to send all the papers to Tsuna from people he beat up but still the pile was teetering in the in tray.

"Can we do that?" Takeshi asked blinking over at the bouncing Ryohei while the young man grabbed out the phone that Xanxus had made sure to provide them all with so that they were able to contact and be contacted by Tsuna at all times.

"Do you even have a passport?" Hana sighed while signing the next paper and dropping it into the out tray, "Because to go international you need that first, plus money for flights, to go to Italy it's roughly 80,000 yen. That's counting coming back. You have that sitting around?" Takeshi blinked over at Hana before frowning in thought, maybe he could ask his dad about that, plus the passport thing. He was fairly sure he had one but his dad would know for sure.

"It will work out." Ryohei announced before turning his attention back to his phone call. ?"Squalo-san! We're _extremely_ going to Italy, do you know the quickest way?"

"Does your brother ever think before he acts?" Hana sighed rubbing at her temples, even if there was a way for them all to pay to go to Italy, what happened to the school without any of the student council and no leader for the disciplinary committee.

"Not really….though if we all go what happens here?"

"Exactly!" Hana agreed while rolling her eyes over at the jabbering Ryohei, looking over at Takeshi she sighed, looks like he was all ready to go too, on his own phone to his dad about passports from the conversation.

"The last thing Tsuna or Xanxus needs, is all of us showing up while they're dealing with Federico-san being injured." Basil cut in trying to head off the trip to Italy, it was harder and harder to keep the civilians ignorant of the Mafia, with them and Tsuna all running around it was going to be impossible.

"Finally, a voice of reason." Hana finally had someone on her side of this, Kyoko wasn't really taking sides but both boys seemed determined to go.

"B-Basil-kun is-is right. Tsu-nee will have her hands full ta-taking care of Xanxus-san. It's bad e-enough that the others w-went after her."

"It's not a holiday." Basil reminded while Takeshi pouted over at Basil, they knew that, but it wasn't fair to be left behind.

"We know that, it's just…." Takeshi sighed looking down at his now silent phone, "What if the worst happens and Tsu-hime needs support to help support Xanxus-san. Dad said I could go."

"Squalo-san said we could _extremely_ use the plane they have."

"..." Hana shared a look at Kyoko. "They have a plane?"

"I knew they were rich, but wow." Kyoko breathed her eyes wide, to have their own plane.

"Squalo-san said it was on the way back from Italy and we could _extremely_ use it tomorrow to go over."

"We cannot just go to Italy!" Hana groaned, "More people hanging around at a sensitive family time, it's just ridiculous."

"But….everyone else got to go." Ryohei was pouting now, everyone else got to go to Italy with Tsuna except them, even if it was for a family emergency, it still hurt being left out. "Squalo-san said it would be _extremely_ fine if we went."

"All I ask is wait, you want to be there if the worst happens, can we at least wait until we know if she needs us?" Basil finally cut in, if they were set on going if he could at least stall for a while.

"Two days." Takeshi stipulated. "If we haven't heard anything by then we go anyway." Basil reluctantly nodded, he had at least bought a few days for the mansion to work things out.

"C-Can I c-come too?" Chrome asked softly while Takeshi grinned over at her bouncing over to give the small girl a hug.

"Of course, we all can! Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan grab your passports, we get to go to Italy in two days~"

"He's been spending too much time with Byakuran, he's starting to sound like him." Basil groaned while Chrome giggled lightly, Takeshi had almost always been upbeat and positive, picking up on Byaukran's perky speech wasn't much of a change as Basil might think.

"I'm _extremely_ going home now!" Ryohei yelled. "Kyoko-chan I'll _extremely_ find our passports!"

"Alright nii-san." Kyoko smiled as her brother sprinted out of the room and headed home.

"He does know school hadn't ended?" Hana sighed while Kyoko giggled, that was just how her brother was, school was nothing when it came to helping out and being with friends and family. "Monkeys, they're all damn monkeys."

"I guess I'll let Xanxus-san know he has two days until the rest come." Basil grumbled while texting the young man, he wasn't going to like this, but two days was all he could manage to hold them off since Squalo had decided to make it easier for the kids by skipping the flight payments and offering the Varia jet as travel. Something he was also going to tell Xanxus, he doubted he would be amused by Squalo helping the civilians.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Master Xanxus!" the tall young man turned sharply his narrowed eyes on the maid that had come running into the kitchen where he was feeding his brat. "Master Federico has stabilized." Xanxus had no words for the feelings he had then, the weight he hadn't known was on his shoulders suddenly disappeared.

Federico was stable.

"I told you." Tsuna smiled up at him before reaching up to pet his head. "Federico-nii will be alright."

"Yeah, you told me." Xanxus chuckled ruffling Tsuna's hair, the girl pouting up at him in response, he always did that, and her hair tangled easily to look like a birds nest every time.

"Tsu-hime." Xanxus growled when his brat was tackled by a group of children toppling her out of her chair and onto the floor while the group hugged his brat tight all talking a mile a minute complaining about being left behind.

"Why the fudge are you brats here?" Xanxus growled dragging off Byakuran first before pulling the rest of them off Tsuna so he could pull her back up and set her back in her seat to finish her food. "Brat gave blood, so let her damn well eat." Byakuran pouted but a tug at the back of his collar from Chikusa stopped him, if Chikusa was stepping in it was really time to listen. Chikusa only ever interfered when they were going over the edge of acceptable behaviour.

"You kidnapped our little Sky, we had to come make sure she was alright~" Xanxus tossed a glare over at Byakuran while the young teen raised his hands in surrender and shut himself up.

"It's our job to protect Tsu-hime, especially…..here." Hayato reminded glaring around at the staff, any one of them could be an assassin, as far as anyone knew Tsuna was Xanxus' daughter, that made her a target, especially if someone was attacking the heirs. Federico might only be the beginning, what if they were going to work their way down the list of potential future decimo's.

"Under an illusion or not. Isn't it safer to have guards she won't mind sticking close?" Mukurou gave Xanxus a firm stare, he should have thought this through more, while he was strong enough to defend Tsuna should anything happen, there was still the chance they might get separated and then it was just Tsuna. Tsuna was strong, but she was also reluctant to fight unless she had a reason to.

"Tch." Xanxus glared at the collection of kids all glaring back at him in return, bar Chikusa who was getting Tsuna another glass of juice. "Whatever, just don't make trouble, any fighting with one another, any at all, you're all out of here understood?"

"Sir yes sir~" Byakuran saluted Xanxus before grinning and bouncing into the seat beside Tsuna. "Shotgun~" Hayato went to yell at Byakuran but Mukurou slammed his hand over the kids mouth.

"What did Xanxus just say brat?" Hayato silenced his shoulders falling. "You bugger up we're all gone, control your damn temper." Hayato nodded, Mukurou letting go of his mouth finally with a frustrated sigh, this was going to be annoying, any fighting and that was it, they were all going to have to control their volatile tempers.

"Well birdy, how do you want to do this?" Mukurou asked off the side to Kyoya, they had gotten used to working with one another over the years, they still didn't enjoy it, but if Byakuran had done anything in his extended stay it was get the two used to cooperating.

"Shifts, at least two with her at all times. You and your brat, Byakuran and the other brat."

"Oh? And you?" Kyoya sent a glare over at Mukurou, he didn't do crowding.

"I'll be around." Mukurou rolled his eyes at the grumpy Cloud, Kyoya didn't play well with others, but when it came to knowing where Tsuna was he was an expert. Even when Xanxus couldn't track the girl Kyoya seemed to be able to find her, thanks to him she hadn't been able to increase her collection of brats on those occasions she had managed to wander off on her own.

"Why do I have to be with _this guy._ " Hayato whined glaring at Byakuran, Hayato had never warmed up to the Tsuna glomping bastard. Every chance he got he was latched onto Tsuna and nothing annoyed Hayato more than people all over Tsuna.

"Just deal with it." Mukurou growled over at the silver haired child. "We don't have many options, one fight and that's it, so behave."

"So, what do we do now?" Tsuna asked pushing her empty plate aside, she felt a lot better now that she had something to eat in her stomach, blinking over at the other preteens and teens. "Nii-san?" Xanxus sighed softly glancing over the collection of kids.

"All of you stay inside for now. Brat, show them to the kids room here." Tsuna nodded with a bright smile tugging on Byakuran's hand as the teen glomped onto her again.

"This way, Hayato-nii do you remember the way too?" Hayato nodded heading after her while the rest of the kids followed, Kyoya hanging back so he wasn't too close to the group, it had been frustrating enough being on a plane with them then in a tiny car, he was at his crowding limit for the day. The things he did for the little animal.

Pausing Tsuna turned to look at Xanxus while the collection of kids all came to a standstill as well. "What about nii-san?"

"I'm going to check on Fed and father, I'll send the dog brat your way if he's done. As for the rest of you, stay close to Tsuna." Mukurou nodded to Xanxus before coming up on Tsuna's side, the one not taken by Byakuran at least and tugged the small girl away from Xanxus.

"Come on Tsu-hime. Leave the adults to adult, we'll just be in the way." Tsuna nodded taking Mukurou's hand and trotting off towards the kids room her collection of Paladins following close behind, at a reluctant truce as always in Tsuna's presence, even more so for some of them with temper issues right now.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Nono." the elderly man's head snapped up the second someone arrived at his door with news, regardless of what it was he needed to know, even if it was what he dreaded. "Master Federico has stabilised." Timoteo nearly burst into tears at that his hands gripping so tight on the papers on his desk they crunched up completely.

"Stable?"

"Yes sir, Brow Nie Jr just announced that the young master was stable. That's all we know for now." Timoteo slowly let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding slowly letting his grip on the papers release.

"Thank you, have you told Massimo?"

"I am heading there now, excuse me." Timoteo waved the young messenger out before sagging over his desk his face in his hands while he held back his sobs. Timoteo had been sure for a while there he was going to lose another son, to find out Federico was stable, even though he knew that might change, for him to be stable right now.

"Thank Primo." If he hadn't know someone might burst into his office at any moment he would have cried.

"Tsuna said he'd be okay." Timoteo's head snapped up while he studies his youngest son. "Brat knew." Timoteo wiped away even the slight existence of tears while focusing on his grumpy son, he didn't get to see him enough since he lived in Japan now, when had his son gotten so mature?

"Her intuition is the strongest I've ever seen, stronger than my own, or any of my sons." Timoteo couldn't hide the small smile, if Tsuna said it would be alright, then Federico would continue to be stable.

Tsuna had spoken so it would be.

"You know I don't think there has been intuition like hers that borders on precognition since Primo, the strong little thing that she is."

"Doesn't matter what language we swear in now, brat knows even if she has never heard the language." Xanxus grumbled moodily, they had all had to stop swearing in conversation even in other languages now, Tsuna knew, even if she wasn't in the same building. "Slowly that spider sense of hers evolved to other things. Brat's intuition is a menace."

"But she hasn't collected any more children. Technically" Timoteo reminded, in a few years she collected all of the strong little elements that now surrounded her, but since Byakuran and the baby Lightning arrived she had only collected fans at school.

"We're not even going to talk about them, the brat has had four stalkers in the last six months, and that was before getting into middle school with teenage hormonal _male_ brats."

"The little darling is growing up isn't she?" he got a glare for that, Tsuna was never growing up, Tsuna was going to stay his little girl forever. "You can't keep her a little girl forever, she's going to start noticing boys in return one day." Timoteo could see Xanxus' eye twitching at the thought, Tsuna taking interest in any male other than a new _nii-san_. He was going to have to quietly kill a lot of brats from here on out.

"Like hell she will." Xanxus grumbled while huffing slightly. Since the news about Federico the old man was teasing him. Maybe he shouldn't have told his father about Tsuna's assessment if Federico's condition. "I assume you know most of her pets are here?" There was no way those children got into the Vongola mansion when it was on high alert without Timoteo getting a report. A nod was his answer.

"It's a good thing they came really. Until we know how they got inside so easily or take the attackers into custody any defences we can put in place for the girl are welcome." The last thing any of them wanted was Tsuna possibly being hurt if these people came back to try finish the job, or to find and kill another possible heir while they were all gathered in one place.

"The arcobaleno Storm is on his way to join the brats. I called off his holiday early, he should be here soon." Xanxus has called the Storm on the plane, he hadn't been going to leave Tsuna defenceless unless with him as the glare Mukurou gave him suggested the brats thought. He had called for the strongest guard available.

"Reborn is about two hours away as well. Since Fed has stabilised I'll ask he also join Tsuna."

"Brats have organised two man shift teams to be on the lookout. Getting one Arcobaleno in each to keep an eye on things would be safest." Xanxus reluctantly agreed, Tsuna's safety was his priority regardless of pride and protectiveness. He didn't like having to trust Tsuna to anyone but he also knew that it was safest. For Tsuna's safety he would do anything. "Has Massimo, your guardians or CEDEF uncovered anything new on the attackers?"

"Not yet, I'm in the middle of reading the reports, did you want to join me?" Xanxus grumbled but sat down anyway, taking a small pile of the paperwork and beginning to comb through it for any helpful details.

"Nono, there is someone here from the Bovino to talk to you." Timoteo sighed, he really didn't have time to be talking to the Bovino right now, in fact they had been starting to push the limits of his patience with their _famiglia's_ current activities, there were also rumours that they had started using children for experimentation, as soon as any of those rumours were confirmed he was going to be sending Xanxus over there to stop things.

"Now isn't really the-"

"Sorry to barge in like this Nono, but you need to hear what I have to say." Timoteo blinked in surprise when a tall woman pushed past the messenger into his office, Ottavio Bovino had separated from the Bovino after the death of her brother and his wife, and then their little son went missing. The son that was currently living with Sawada Nana.

"Ottavio, sorry, had I known it was you-"

"Sadly I don't have time for formalities, I know who attacked your _famiglia_." Xanxus narrowed his eyes at the woman then, she knew who had tried to kill his brother. "I've distanced myself from the _famiglia_ as you know, but there are still some there that give me information. The Bovino _famiglia_ joined up with someone called the Simon and it was them that attacked the mansion."

"The Simon?" Timoteo frowned deeply that name sounded familiar from somewhere, he was going to have to look into it.

"The head of which is a kid about the same age as that little girl that's helping take care of my little nephew." Xanxus twitched at that, how the hell did this old woman know about his brat being involved with the baby brat, that was meant to be secret. "Oh don't look so pissy, I kept up to date on my little nephew, had to make sure he was well taken care of. In thanks to both the girl and her mother taking care of little Lambo all information pertaining to those two has gone no further than me."

"What concerns me is who gave you that information." Xanxus growled, messengers could be caught and tortured, or someone close to Tsuna had given out information about her.

"That's not important, the information was secured and no one but me ever heard it. Don't worry, I'm not about to risk my nephew either." The security of the information wasn't what bothered him, it was that someone had to be giving out information from within the Varia and brats, or someone was watching them without any of his men catching them which was another concern.

"Xanxus, we can talk about that later, for now we have another matter to focus on." Xanxus reluctantly dragged his mind away from whoever was giving out information about Tsuna and back to the people that had attacked the mansion with such ease. "The Bovino didn't have anyone I know of powerful enough to get into the mansion so easily, I assume the attackers were from the Simon?"

Ottavio nodded while she pulled out a folder and handed it to Xanxus so he and Timoteo could read it. "The Bovino supplied the information about layout and best places to find someone worth killing."

"Should I take care of the Bovino? Bel's sulking about not being included in the brats Italy invasion, he'd be happy to have an excuse to come to Italy and assist."

"I can give a list of those that are not involved with the current regime." Ottavio offered, she really didn't mind if the _famiglia_ was destroyed, it would give her a chance to restart it properly, how it had been before the not so _mysterious_ death of the previous head. "There's about two hundred people that would even help out whoever you send."

"We're not going to wipe them out, not yet, they're our only connection to this Simon _famiglia_ at the moment, we need them, for now." Timoteo was reluctantly to take out the Bovino, not because he didn't want to, but so that these Simon didn't disappear into the wind without the Bovino and they would never be able to find these Simon until they came to strike again.

"The little one, she's got adequate protection right?" Ottavio asked while Xanxus glowered at her, was she questioning his ability to make sure the brat was well taken care of, "Don't give your knickers in a twist grumpy, just checking. Regardless of the reasons, we just packed all the top Vongola family into one building that was broken into easily before."

"The brat is fine, some of the other brats came to be with her, and we have two arcobaleno on their way."

"This does however substantiate this report." Timoteo sighed pulling out one folder, he had not been sure how to take this one. "The only sightings we have of the attackers were reports of children seen in the halls, before Tsuna arrived."

"They didn't take action when they saw children because they were children?" Xanxus found that ridiculous, in their world children were just as dangerous as adults, the brats he was raising were clear examples of that, Tsuna would be able to take on Massimo and win should the two go head to head for some reason.

"I know Xanxus, that is a matter for later, more importantly right now we need to get the information to all staff. Have pictures of the children with Tsuna handed around, anyone they don't recognize is a threat. Actually-" Timoteo frowned, while they weren't here that didn't mean they wouldn't be. "All of the kids, pass around pictures of all of them, in case."

"Will do, Basil stalled them but the other brats want to come over in a few days if Tsuna is still here. They go into withdrawal without access to Tsuna." Xanxus sighed, he had hoped not to involve them, but it didn't look like they had a choice, Xanxus wasn't going home yet and there was no way Tsuna would leave him.

"I'll see what I can get on the Simon from my contacts." Ottavio promised with one nod to Nono before leaving them.

"Are you able to talk to Massimo while organising identification for all the children with the staff?" Timoteo asked, his son nodding in response before heading out.

Nono frowned deeply down at the reports when he was finally again alone. "Now why do I know the name Simon."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

After making sure they knew all the exits and entrances to the room Kyoya took over sitting on the windowsill to watch outside while Hayato kept an eye on the doors. Chikusa was babying Tsuna since she had given blood while Byakuran tried to feed her marshmallows, though Tsuna had long since learnt not to take them.

Mukurou was sending out illusions around the house to listen in for any warnings coming from around the mansion that may give them a heads up on something coming for Tsuna.

Chikusa, having settled Tsuna down with some German to learn, the small girl having taken a liking to languages, tried to run interference with Byakuran to let Tsuna concentrate by feeding him marshmallows.

"Tsu-hime, school's finished." Tsuna brightened at that grabbing out her phone, she had been waiting for school to end so she could check on the others, having disappeared on them.

First checking in with Chrome, then getting deafened by Ryohei while the energetic child yelled through the phone at her, they hadn't managed to teach him about inside voices yet, it went over his head.

"..." Tsuna blinked in surprise before looking over at Mukurou. "Everyone else is coming up in a few days. Squalo-nii said they were allowed to." Mukurou could have cried, why the hell had Squalo given the civilians permission to come to the headquarters of one of the largest Mafia organisations in the world, especially if that Hana girl came, she was much too sharp.

"Squalo's gonna be so deep in it when Xanxus get's back~" Byakuran giggled while popping another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Squalo-nii does it on purpose." Tsuna explained having finally escaped from Ryohei, she was taking a breather before calling Takeshi then the girls, she needed it after Ryohei's energy. "Ryohei-nii said that they're coming up in two days."

"Just what we need, more brats." Hayato grumbled moodily, if Takeshi and Ryohei came over as well it was going to be very difficult to not get into any fights, the civilians just rubbed him the wrong way, especially the grinning idiot.

"Oh come on Haya-chan, admit you're happy your boyfriend is coming~" Chikusa cuffed Byakuran upside the head before sending a glare over to Hayato that diffused the boy immediately, no fighting, if they fought it made Chikusa angry, no one made Chikusa angry, even Byakuran was wary of an angry Chikusa.

The only person that could never make Chikusa angry was Tsuna, even Mukurou and Ken had been given a glare of warning before when they had dug themselves into a hole with their behaviour.

"I know, I know, fighting means we get kicked out." Hayato grumbled pouting as he turned back to keeping an eye on the doors to pout for a while. Tsuna trotted over and pet his head for a moment to relax the child before heading back to her phone to check in with the rest of the people they left behind.

Chikusa doubted they'd get kicked out if they fought, but it was best not to cause trouble after just getting here. Especially with Tsuna probably somewhat sleep deprived and having given blood, he had no idea how it was allowed for someone so small to give blood. Either way the last thing she needed was Byakuran and Hayato fighting. He did sometimes get called out for mothering Tsuna, but that wasn't going to stop him, everyone was always competing for her attention and there were times she was just too nice to say she needed to stop, so Chikusa had taken on that role for her and quickly impressed on everyone that when he said enough, it was enough.

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Tsuna squeaked when she was tacked from her chair her papers flying around her from the knock while she giggled petting Ken's hair while he babbled at her, a few seconds later he proceeded to crash out snoring softly while Tsuna kept petting his head.

"Um, Mukurou-nii?" the young teen headed over to lift the snoring Ken off her.

"Hayato, closest room." Hayato nodded jumping to his feet and hurried to show Mukurou out, he wanted to get back ASAP so he needed to get Ken somewhere to sleep.  
Byakuran helping to gather her paperwork together, while Tsuna jumped onto the couch with a yawn, thinking about it now, she was a little tired.

Byakuran turned to say something to her but Chikusa's hand snapped over his mouth while he inclined his head over to Tsuna, the girl had nodded off in her spot on the couch, grabbing a blanket Chikusa headed over to cover Tsuna. Byakuran headed for the door to silence Hayato the second they got back, if Tsuna was sleeping none of them wanted to disturb her "Should we put Tsu-hime in a room too?" Hayato asked softly before getting glared at by Mukurou.

"Do you want her out of our sight? Xanxus would have a fit if we all hung around in her room. This is the best way to keep that little Sky in our sight."

So instead the children all waited quietly watching entrances and exits while keeping one half an eye on the sleeping Tsuna, without Tsuna they all just went to their corners and waited quietly. No one willing to do anything to wake the sleeping Tsuna, not just because of the rules and grumpy sleep deprived Tsuna, because they all cared about her so much they would forgo all problems to let their most important Sky sleep.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Father?" Nono waved in Massimo the young man heading in and taking the seat Xanxus had abandoned not too long ago with a heavy sigh. "I've got more information from Brow Nie Jr about Fed."

Timoteo dreaded hearing the news, from the inflection in his middle son's voice he knew the news was bad, but he also needed to know, as a father, and as Vongola Nono.

"He's completely stable now, Brow says that he should be conscious within days…..to be totally honest, he stabilized after a blood transfusion provided by Tsuna." Timoteo had to chuckle, that little girl, she had been more than a friend to his family, more then family, Tsuna had saved his family more than once. Tsuna had saved his relationship with Xanxus when his son had found out he was adopted, she had honed his, and both his true son's Flames during their short time at the Varia mansion in Japan, she had been by both his and Xanxus' side when he lost Enrico and to now have not only provided another Sun in Ken, she had also helped stabilize his son with her generosity in giving blood.

"I feel somewhat bad that for a girl that has done so much for us is going to be dragged into the underworld."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?!" Timoteo and Massimo both squeaked in surprise looking over at a furious looking Xanxus glowering at them both his hands clenched tight, a hint of Flames sparking on his hands. "What the fuck did you just say?"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou blinked in surprise when Tsuna startled awake. "Bad nii-san." and with that she crashed out again, Mukurou and Chikusa shared a look before sighing together, Xanxus must have sworn.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"You want to do _what_ with my brat?!" Xanxus was livid, he had spent the last six years keeping that girl _out_ of the Mafia, and you want to drag her in?! Why the hell would you drag her into this shit?!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Nii-san." Mukurou sent Chikusa a look, the child sighing heavily and heading out of the room to go find Xanxus and tell him to stop disturbing Tsuna's sleep.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus couldn't help but start pacing again, he was furious, he had spent all this time keeping Tsuna out of the mafia, he had to sign a damn contract with his damn father about how he would continue to keep her out of it and he was talking about getting his brat into this disgusting world?

"Are you kidding me? After everything you made me do?! What the hell old man, why?!"

"Xanxus, this isn't really the time for us to-"

"That is _**my**_ brat! No I will _not_ just leave this alone. What the fuck are you-"

"Xanxus-san." the whole room froze looking over at the child while Chikusa looking in at them from the door quietly. "Please stop swearing, you're disturbing Tsu-hime's sleep." with that he disappeared while Xanxus sighed heavily growling but taking control, if Tsuna was asleep and his swearing disturbing her he had to stop.  
"Tch." looking back at his father, "You going to talk old man or am I kidnapping Tsuna and hiding her from all of you?"

"Father?" Massimo asked while Timoteo frowned, everyone pausing again when the door opened, Brow Nie Jr having finally left Federico's side and come to report.

"There is a problem." everyone in the room stiffened dreading the news, they had been told he was stable, what the hell was happening now? "He's stable, he really is." Brow promised while the whole room breathed a sigh of relief. "However." There had to be something, they weren't that lucky to have escaped this with nothing. "He will wake, with time, and we believe a full physical recovery will happen." pausing the Sun sighed heavily, he hated to be the bearer of bad news but he didn't want anyone else talking to Nono about this, his friend for so very long. "His Flames are destroyed." Timoteo felt like crying, while his youngest was never his strongest son, he had still been a Sky. "I don't know if he will ever be able to recover them, between the tatters they're left in and the psychological side of having them destroyed….I'm sorry Nono, but I don't think he will ever fully recover."

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Xanxus groaned, "Massimo is with CEDEF, with Federico down and me….well not an option. What the fudge are we going to…." Xanxus fell silent his eyes widening while he stared at his father. "You old….bugger." Xanxus growled angrily glaring at his father, "That's why you want her in the Mafia, you want her to take over as heir?!"  
"Xanxus-"

"Hell no old man, if the brat wasn't sleeping I'd….How can _you_ do this after forbidding me to tell her _anything_ about the Mafia?!" Xanxus was rightly so, furious. "Darn it old man. You want to...I have no words, you bastard old man, sorry brat." Xanxus muttered, he had sworn once, but hopefully Tsuna would forgive him. "You want to do this, after all that time of telling me I had to lie to my damn brat? Do you have any idea how hard it is to lie to Tsuna?!"

"Xanxus-" the young man cut his father off, he was not taking a single part of this from his father right now.

"No don't you dare!" Xanxus hissed. "You...manipulative….." Xanxus just shook his head storming out, he couldn't deal with them right now. Xanxus needed Tsuna, the same Tsuna he was tempted to kidnap and run away somewhere away from the Mafia. Seriously this father was doing this now? He was doing this at all?!

"I don't think Xan likes the idea." Massimo sighed glancing at his father before sobering. "What about Fed now?"

"Same as before, once he recovers, he would be a good advisor."

"Nono." looking over to the door Timoteo smiled over at Reborn, it was nice to see his old friend at the end of this very long day, he could use the support. "Did I hear right? Sawada Tsunahime is finally going to be joining the Vongola?~"

"You don't have to sound so excited." Massimo grumbled, "Xanxus is pissed off."  
"Of course he is, that boy is completely sexually frustrated, he's bound to be grumpy." Reborn was given a look from Timoteo who just shrugged over at him and a sigh, pulling back his snark Reborn focused back on Timoteo. "How is Federico?"

"Stable, thanks to Tsu-hime." Reborn breathed a sigh of relief before his eyebrow cocked, thanks to Tsuna?

"Thanks to the 11 year old?"

"Long story….Fon is coming, but are you at all able to watch over Tsunahime in shifts with him and the brats, we need her defended in case someone comes." Reborn nodded, he would get more information once Fon was here to take over Tsuna watching duty. "The kids room." Reborn headed off while Timoteo heaved another sigh, there was going to be a long conversation later about Tsuna with both Xanxus and the Arcobaleno watchers and tutors.

"You think Xanxus will calm down?" Timoteo asked while Massimo shrugged, that was a hard one to call, Xanxus was very different when it came to Tsuna.

"It will very much depend on what Tsuna says I think." Massimo mused. "If Tsuna takes it in stride he'll be okay, if Tsuna shows any sort of rejection or horror he's going to freak right out."

"So Xanxus going rogue and stealing Tsuna away is all based on Tsuna's mood? We'll be fine then." Timoteo chuckled. "Tsuna is the most mellow civilian I know, and adding to that she knows about the guns and all sorts, she'll be fine." Timoteo nodded to himself, the girl was perceptive and he knew that, she had to know there was _something_ going on that was different from normal.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Xanxus quietly opened the door to the kids room, while he felt like slamming it open, he wasn't about to wake Tsuna if she was still asleep, and from a peek over at the couch she was still crashed out. Without waking her Xanxus headed over to sit on the floor next to the couch, he was so angry with his father right now.

"Something's up." Mukurou murmured over to Chikusa, the eleven year old nodded watching Xanxus, he looked angry. Not sad, but angry, so nothing was wrong with Federico then, something had pissed him off.

"Something involving the little animal." Kyoya tossed over quietly his eyes narrowed at Xanxus, he had come here and gone straight to Tsuna, it had to involve that little girl.

"Nono wants to bring Tsuna into the Mafia." Xanxus growled over at the quietly gossiping brats, every one of them freezing, did Nono know that meant breaking the rules? Did Nono get punished for breaking the rules too? "Worse than that, wants to make her the damn Vongola heir." Chikusa had to snap a hand over Hayato's mouth when the boy went to cheer, he had been a devout believer that Tsuna should be Decimo.

"You want to tell her? Or kidnap her?" Byakuran asked because he could see those two choices flipping over in Xanxus' mind, either way they would probably end up following as well, none of her little Guardians or Paladin's whatever they wanted to call them, none of them were going to be able to let Tsuna go. Xanxus take her away and they'd follow right after.

"You should tell her." Chikusa noted softly, "It's Tsu-hime, she will understand. She wouldn't care." Kyoya snorted in amusement at that, Chikusa was dead on, Tsuna wouldn't care about something like the Mafia, as long as she could be by Xanxus' side, be with her family.

"Wouldn't care about what?" Tsuna asked with a yawn the whole room freezing and looking at the little girl while she rubbed at her eyes groggily. "Ah, nii-san, hello, how is Federico-nii?"

"Stable, he's going to be alright." Xanxus explained somewhat hoping that she had forgotten about hearing anything while waking up.

"What wouldn't I care about?" Xanxus groaned internally, shit, what did he do now?

"Brat. Tsuna." Xanxus corrected, "There is something important that I need to talk to you about." Tsuna just tilted her head at him with a confused blink, he was being very serious. Tsuna didn't feel like anything else bad had happened, so at least no one was hurt. "Brat we...me and the brats and my father and brothers. We're in the Mafia." Tsuna just blinked at him before she smiled.

"Oh, I knew that." Xanxus broke, staring at Tsuna blankly while the girl smiled at him. "You seemed not to want us to know so we didn't say anything."

"We?" Mukurou clarified while Tsuna looked over at the dual gaze of Mukurou.

"Mmm, Mama and me."

"What?!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

So here's the updated rules list, over the next few chapters you'll find out how some of them came about~

 _ **Varia Revised Rules**_

 **Rules 1 to 4 are absolute, upsetting of Nana, Chrome or Fuuta counts as upsetting Tsuna : Punishment for any perpetrators is removal from Tsuna's presence for minimum one month.**

 **Breaking of any one rule is a week of training with Xanxus.**

 **Breaking of any two rules in a week = a week without Nana or Tsuna's bentos.**

 **Breaking of any three rules in a week = a week without Nana or Tsuna's cooking, at all. Nor inclusion on the Take-sushi lunch day.**

 **Breaking of any four rules in a week = a week of being Lussuria's dress up doll.**

 **Breaking of any five or more rules in a week = a week of no contact with Tsuna.**

1\. Do not _ever_ upset Tsuna.

2\. Do not _ever_ upset Nana.

3\. Do not _ever_ upset Chrome.

4\. Do not _ever_ upset the Ranking Prince.

5\. No swearing around Tsuna.

6\. In any language.

7\. Or at all.

8\. Do not mention the Mafia around Tsuna.

9\. Do not let Tsuna play violent video games

10\. Do not let Tsuna watch violent movies.

11\. Or horror.

12\. Do not train Tsuna without Xanxus' permission.

13\. Do not go near Tsuna without Xanxus' permission.

14\. Do not communicate with Iemitsu.

15\. Ever.

16\. Do not allow Iemitsu near Nana or Tsuna.

17\. Ever.

18\. Do not introduce Tsuna to any new brats.

19\. Do not take Tsuna anywhere near other brats.

20\. Do not let Tsuna go anywhere on her own.

21\. Do not give Tsuna coffee.

22\. Ever.

23\. Do not give Tsuna large doses of sugar

24\. Ever.

25\. Do not feed Tsuna marshmallows.

26\. Never wake up sleep deprived Tsuna.

27\. There is to be no fighting at all in the Sawada house.

28\. Do not let Ken in the kitchen.

29\. Or anywhere near fire.

30\. Hayato too for that matter.

31\. Hayato is not allowed to use explosives in the mansion.

32\. Do not let Mukurou and Kyoya fight inside the mansion.

33\. Do not let Hayato and Byakuran fight in the mansion.

34\. Do not let Mukurou and Byakuran fight in the mansion.

35\. Any damage caused by fights in the mansion will be charged to the brats that caused it.

36\. Do not let Byakuran answer the phone in the mansion.

37\. Mukurou is to give animal ears to all the children when Tsuna is around.

38\. No yelling after 9pm or before 7am.

39\. All brats will sit when eating.

40\. No fighting in public.

41\. No swords in public.

42\. No illusions in public.

43\. Don't be stupid in public.

44\. Do not let Tsuna anywhere near puppies.

45\. Or kittens.

46\. Or birds.

47\. Or anything cute and abandoned or on sale.

48\. If you whine about your student council duties being too much work you will be removed and your position given to Byakuran.

49\. Do not give Ryohei sugar.

50\. No one is joining the boxing club. Stop asking.

51\. Byakuran is not allowed near Tsuna without a chaperone.

52\. Byakuran is not allowed anywhere without a chaperone.

53\. No marshmallows in the mansion, at school or in the Sawada house.

54\. No one is allowed out at night without permission from Xanxus.

55\. And definitely not allowed to go to the Sawada house.

56\. Do not let Takeshi or Ken play baseball inside.

57\. Do not let Takeshi throw a baseball at any of the baby brats.

58\. Do not ask the ranking prince for rankings without permission from Xanxus.

59\. Especially about who is Tsuna's favourite.

60\. Or who she likes more.

61\. Just don't.

62\. No male children other then Fuuta or Lambo are allowed to cuddle Tsuna at any time.

63\. Or share her bed.

64\. Or look at her.

65\. Or think about her.

66\. No males are allowed near Tsuna.

67\. There is to be no fighting with Flames at school.

68\. Hayato is not to leave his bombs in the hallway.

69\. Do not cuddle Tsuna.

70\. Especially Byakuran.

71\. No illusions are allowed inside without permission from Xanxus.

72\. No one is allowed in Xanxus' room except Tsuna.

73\. No swords inside.

74\. Including Squalo.

75\. Especially Squalo.

76\. Tsuna must always have at least one Paladin with her at school.

77\. No photos are to be sold to the Tsuna Fan Club.

78\. Nor her address.

79\. None of them are allowed near Tsuna unsupervised.

80\. All male brats are to now sleep in their own rooms during sleepovers at the mansion.

81\. Do not get between Mammon and photo opportunities of Tsuna.

82\. Do not get between Mammon and money.

83\. Never question Tsuna's intuition.

84\. Do not use Flames inside unless training.

85\. Official training with your Varia or Arcobaleno tutor.

86\. A fight with Byakuran does not count as training.

87\. No guns inside.

88\. Do not _ever_ argue with Xanxus about Tsuna, you will lose.

89\. Do not allow Byakuran to drive any Varia vehicle.

90\. No alcohol is to be served to Tsuna.

91\. Or the other brats.

92\. Or near the brats where they might get their hands on it and give it to Tsuna.

93\. There will be absolutely no smoking permitted inside.

94\. Ever.

95\. Do not tell ghost stories at sleepovers.

96\. Any students or persons found to be stalking Tsuna are handed over to Mukurou and Kyoya for discipline. All brats are to report suspicious behaviour.

97\. No one is to introduce Tsuna to annoying perky songs that get stuck in your head.

98\. Do not speak or argue with your mouth full.

99\. All brats bar Tsuna are forbidden from calling Xanxus nii-san. Rules 1-4 punishment for Byakuran if he breaks this rule.

100.

"So boss, what's rule 100?" Squalo asked while Xanxus glared at the long list of ever growing rules.

"I don't know yet, but it will be a special one."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Omake~

Rules

 _36\. Do not let Byakuran answer the phone in the mansion._

"Tsu- _hime's_ boytoy's and bitches, how may I direct your call~"

"Ex-excuse me?" the giggling voice of Nono came over the line, the old man trying hard not to lose himself to the amusement, whoever was answering the phone was really tickling his fancy.

"Don't touch the phone you little shit." Xanxus growled grabbing the phone off the brat. "What do you want old man?"

~.~

"Varia babysitting service how may I help you~"

"Oh hello, Byakuran isn't it, is Xanxus there~"

~.~

"Congratulations, you're the one hundredth caller~ You win a Tsuna~"

"Oh lovely, is Xanxus there Byakuran?"

~.~

"Welcome to the epicentre of the universe, this is God speaking~"

"Oh hello Byakuran, is Squalo there?"

~.~

"The number you have dialled could not be connected, please spin around in your chair 10 times and try again~"

"Hello to you too Byakuran, is Levi available?"

~.~

"Varia's BDSM dungeon, Squalo is all tied up by Xanxus right now. Leave a message~"

"Oh my….well are Xanxus' hands free for a moment Byakuran?"

"Of course Nono~" Byakuran giggled before bouncing into Xanxus' office to give him the phone, Xanxus grabbing it off the brat for a second before growling over at the child.

"That's it! _**Byakuran**_!? It's on the list, no more answering the fudging phone?!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Omake~

Rules 2

 _50\. No one is joining the boxing club. Stop asking._

"You should all join the boxing club, Xanxus, you should _extremely_ join!" Ryohei grinned brightly at the teen whom just glared back in return.

"Hell no brat. Stop asking."

"But you'd extremely love it!"

"For the fifth time, _no_!" Xanxus slammed his office door in Ryohei's face the child pouting before his eyes set on his next target and he bounced over to Mukurou.

"You should _extremely_ join Mukurou!" Mukurou swatted the boy away like an annoying pests.

"For the last time, **no**!"

"But you-" Xanxus' head popped out of his office at the yell still coming from Ryohei just outside his door, his eyes narrowed on Ryohei before he growled, enough was enough.

"That's it, it's on the list. Stop asking or face the punishments." Grabbing out a pen to add it to the ever growing list of rules.

"I _extremely_ won't stop!" Mukurou snorted in amusement rolling his eyes at the overly energetic child, he said that now, after a few training sessions with Xanxus that would change.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Omake~

Rules 3

 _58\. Do not ask the ranking prince for rankings without permission from Xanxus._

 _59\. Especially about who is Tsuna's favourite._

 _60\. Or who she likes more._

 _61\. Just don't._

"Fuuta~" the child blinked over at Byakuran as the white haired child bounced into Tsuna's room and sat with him. "Can I ask for a ranking?~"

"Mmm." Fuuta agreed, he was happy to do rankings for anyone of his mama's friends. "What should I rank?"

"Who does Tsu-hime like more~ Me or Mukurou~"

"I want one too!" Ken all but pounced on the kid "Who is Tsu-hime's favourite, me or Chikusa!"

"Stop bugging the kid you little brats, get out!" Squalo had to drag the two children out of the room and toss them outside. "Ignore them kid." Squalo nodded over to Fuuta once before going to inform Xanxus of what had been going on, they would need to add this to the list. "Consequently….who does Tsuna like more, me or Xanxus."

" **Squalo**!"

"Nevermind." Squalo sighed giving up, he would only get in trouble with Xanxus, and he knew what the answer would be, it would always be Xanxus, unless it was Xanxus vs Nana, then it was Nana.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

More omake's to come around the other new rules that Xanxus has added to the reshuffled rules list~

Currently the civilians have an edited version without the mention of the Mafia and guns so liberally, but they also know about the rules, everyone needs to know the Tsuna rules~

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

I'm meant to be working on Cielo Perduto, and I am, but this one kept writing itself while I was distracted. At least it wasn't youtube and instead something productive that took my attention~

As of Feb I'm away from home for a month at a course I won't have my PC, which means no games to distract me, but I have my shitty laptop, only good for writing on and assignments, with me so there may be some updates then when I have nothing else to do but sit around on an island~ (I get to live on an island hehee)

Amazing thank you to all the wonderful people as always, thank you all for your patience and support and many virtual hugs and Tsuna glomps to you all.

 **AyameKitsune** , _foxchick1_ , **Mixie18** , _yola1996acuario_ , **Red of Dawn** , _MayaHikari_ , **Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara** , _Evani_ , **00-SilentObserver-13** , _ilovecartoonsgirl_ , **Wanderer13 (Guest)** , _TracesOfFreedom_ , **Whatstoknow** , _fantasy.92_ , **Lulumo** , _Sailor Pandabear_ , **kani-leek-lover** , _Hanasaku12_ , **Lucky Guard** , _GreenDrkness_ , **Guest** , _OneWhoReadsTooMuch_ , **To The END Shall He RISE** , _MariaHikari,_ **Mari Wollsch** , _Dez101_ , **AutumnsFey** , _Guest_ , **Amu4ever x2~** , _EndlessChains_ , **Silvyavan** , _Kagekitsonegal_ , **ManamiYuki (Guest)** , _D C JoKeR H S_ , **Darkness in shadowland** **,** _Breath after Death , TrinityLove (Guest)_

 **arp (Guest)** : Thank you :) The trade off is kinda worth it though, coz writing is sanity just as much as the medication is. It's just finding a dose with the dr's that means I'm better but not sedated so bad I can't function. Takes a while, but I'ma writing a bit better on the new dosage so fingers crossed it only gets better from here.


End file.
